My Hero Academia: Short Stories
by pnew106s
Summary: Short Tales involving crossovers and that of the students of the UA.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia: Fire and Ice Part One (Short Story)

**Introduction:**

**Kingdom of Arendelle: Alternate Universe**

Sitting in her room alone, Elsa Queen of Arendelle felt lonely. Sure there was her Sister Anna and her Sister's Husband Christoff. There were also Servants, but still Elsa felt lonely. Especially at night. She would lie in bed and unintentionally here her Sister having sex. It did not help that Anna was a loud moaner during that time. Sounds of Anna and Christoff easily carried to Elsa's room several doors away. So Elsa could not help but envy the two as they had sex long into the night. That she could not do with anyone, for if she lost control of her powers and that was a real possibility. She could accidentally harm whoever was in bed with her. Thus she could not except any of the Suitors that had come to court her. Standing she moved over to the Gift from a Neighboring Kingdom. A large Mirror that supposedly had Magical Powers. Though it appeared to be just an ordinary Mirror. Gazing into it, Elsa exhaled. "Magic Mirror on my Wall, bring me one that I can love." Elsa mumbled and after a few moments she gave a short chuckle. With a smile, she went back to her bed and hoped that tonight Anna and Christoff might not have loud sex. As she laid down she could once again hear Anna Moaning with Ecstasy. "Oh well, at least one of us is having sex." She mumbled, wrapping her pillow around her head to muffle the sound somewhat.

**UA School for Heroes: Alternate Universe**

On the Roof of the Dorms, Shoto Todoroki slumped against the wall. In one week he and his fellow students were graduating. But at that moment Shoto did not care. His heart now broken, he did not really care if he graduated or was accepted by any of the Hero Agencies. Momo Yaoyorozu had just dumped him. For three years he and Momo had been together and now she had broken up with him. He guessed it was his fault. Closing his eyes he began to think of what had happened. After Izuku Midoriya his best friend had proposed to Mina Ashido and she accepted. Shoto believed that he should do the same with Momo. That had been a mistake. She was more then willing to be in a relationship with Shoto. But she wanted to be a Hero and she believes that to be one of the greatest. There can be no emotional ties to anyone. That meant at most their relationship would be nothing but sex. Though he had to admit that sex with Momo was really great. But he wanted something more then just sex. He actually wanted what Izuku seemed to have with Mina. Shoto could not believe how easy it was for Izuku. His friend was first in a relationship with Ochaco Uraraka, then they mutually broke up. Izuku then dated Mei Hatsuki for several months, then Toru Hagakure and after a year began to see Mina Ashido. Wincing Shoto instantly believed that if Momo could have, she would have dated Izuku. Shaking his head, Shoto closed his eyes and tried not to think of Momo. That was impossible. Suddenly the world turned upside down and his whole body began to tingle. Like small needles stabbing every inch of his body. Panicking he tried to stand and he felt a wave of vertigo overwhelm him. Collapsing on the roof, he passed out.

When Shoto awoke, he was no longer on the Roof of the UA Dorms. He was outside and was leaning against a tree. Sitting up, he felt a wave of dizziness that almost made him vomit. "What the fuck happened to me?" Shoto whispered, placing his hands on the sides of his head and he closed his eyes. A few moments later he opened his eyes and gazed about. "And where the hell am I?" He said aloud. Chirping birds was the only answer. Taking a chance, he stood and to his delight he did not feel lightheaded. Whatever happened to him it seemed to have passed. Looking about, he noticed that he was near a Mountain. A very large Mountain with snow on the top of it. He was also in the woods. Rather a forest from what he could tell. A very vast Forest. Continuing to look around, he could just make out what seemed to be a Village and a Castle about ten miles away. The Village and Castle was situated near an inlet. He could not tell if it was a lake or the ocean. Inhaling the cool Mountain air, he came to a decision. Going down towards the Village was his best bet to discover where he was. Starting to walk, he soon found that his estimates about the distance to the Village was off. More likely about twenty Miles. What he believed to be about five hours later, Shoto stopped. It was just starting to get dark and the temperature was going down. Not that cold actually bothered him that much, thanks to his Mother's Quirk. Finding a good place to make camp, he gathered some dry wood and with his Father's Quirk lit the wood. Soon a nice campfire was going. Leaning back against a tree, he soon fell asleep. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

**Arendelle Castle:**

Finally the Newlyweds had finished and Elsa could now go to sleep without hearing them have loud sex. She actually could not believe that her Sister would make sounds like that. Elsa heard most of it and hearing her Sister Anna tell Christoff to _"Fuck her harder and faster."_ Was a little disturbing. Even now the very thought of what the two had done was making it hard for Elsa to relax. "Maybe tomorrow I will move to another room further away." She said to herself, but knew that it would not do any good. She would have to move to the other side of the Castle not to be able to overhear them. With a small laugh, Elsa closed her eyes and after an hour fell asleep. Awakening just before dawn. Hurrying through her morning routine, Elsa went down to the main Dinning Room. Not wanting to be in her room when Anna and Christoff had their morning session. Once down in the Dinning Room, Elsa sat to have breakfast. But before she could take a bit, Kai the Steward of Arendelle entered and bowed.

"Your Majesty, I have a report from one of the Forest Patrols." Kai said and Elsa became interested. Other then conducting normal duties that a Queen must undertake, it was routine.

"What type of report?" Elsa asked and the older man frowned.

"There seems to be a Strange Man wandering about the Forest." Kai reported and Elsa became concerned. The Duke of Weselton had sent spies through the Mountains, hoping to gather information. About what none in Arendelle knew. But it was still a threat, one that had to be dealt with.

"Keep him under surveillance for now. If he does something seeded then have the Forest Rangers apprehend him." Elsa ordered and Kai bowed, leaving to pass on her orders. Leaning back, Elsa wondered more about the Stranger. Generally the Spies from Weselton were not so careless to be seen so easily. Her thoughts on the arrival of the Stranger, she barely noticed when a full plate of Eggs and Toast was set in front of her. Glancing upwards she saw the kindly smiling face of one of the servants. "Thank you Gretta. But I am not that hungry." Elsa said to the much older woman.

"Her Majesty needs to eat." Gretta stated filling a mug with milk, then stepped back to wait for Elsa to eat and drink.

**The Forest above Arendelle:**

With an audible groan, Shoto awoke and stretched. He did not really sleep well last night, having to wake up several times to add wood to the fire and twice restarting it. Now only partially awake, he slowly stood up. Using his Ice Quirk to put out the embers of the Fire. He had considered letting it burn and attempt to catch perhaps a fish in the nearby stream. But he knew he was not much of a fisherman. Doubting that he would be able to hand fish on out of the rapidly moving water. Looking down the Mountain he let out another groan. To him it did not look like he had gotten any closer to the Village. With an another exhale, Shoto began to walk down the slope. Two hours later he stopped, his stomach was growling loudly and as he considered looking for something to eat. He noticed he was not alone, off to one side was Three Men. All three were trying to keep out of sight of him. But he had seen them. "Okay. Either they are scared of me or they are setting up some type of ambush." Shoto whispered to himself. Remembering one of Mister Snipe's lessons.

"When you are confronted by an Ambush Situation. You have two choices, to spring the trap immediately or wait for those to spring the trap. In either case being aware of the Ambush allows you to consider options on how to combat those that seek to attack you. Running or fleeing is never an option." Snipe said in one of the Classes and Shoto began to think of several tactical strategies. Most were those that Snipe had taught. Now more alert and no longer feeling hungry, Shoto continued to descend the sloping Mountain. Keeping some of the trees between him and those that might be enemies. As he neared the bottom of the slope, he paused and glanced over at those that were staying out of sight from him. But he knew they were there. Stopping at a nearby stream he knelt and drank thirstily. At most it reduced the hunger pains that were now growing in intensity.

"You must be the dumbest spy that Wesenton could find." A woman's voice said and Shoto looked up and his eyes bulged. Before him was the most beautiful blonde woman he had ever seen in his life. Easily more beautiful then Momo or any other he had met in his life. She noticed him staring at her strangely and for some reason she liked it. His multi colored eyes and hair seemed to captivate her somewhat. With a wry smile. "Usually a Spy from the Duke of Wesenton does not let himself be seen so easily." She announced and Shoto slowly stood. The young woman did not seem at all scared of him at all. The others were too far away to help her if indeed he was a threat. Which he was not. Standing he finally found his voice.

"I am not a Spy and I have no idea who or what you are talking about." Shoto announced and the Blonde Woman laughed, smiling at him broadly. She gestured and four burly men and one woman in green stepped out from behind bushes and trees. Each held a crossbow, ready and willing to shoot him if he moved threateningly in any direction.

"So you are not a Spy. Then who are you?" The Blonde Woman asked and Shoto bowed slightly to her.

"I am Shoto Todoroki and may I ask who you might be?" Shoto asked and two of the men scuffed, stepping closer. This caught the Woman off guard as she stopped smiling and stared at him with shock.

"Are you implying you do not know who I am?" The Blonde Woman asked as she placed a hand between her small breasts. Shoto could not take his eyes off the vision before him. He did not even look at the Four Armed Men and Woman that stood around him. He shook his head and the Blonde Woman smiled again. "I am Elsa Queen of Arendelle. Now I bet you are going to say you never heard of me right?" She asked mockingly and Shoto just shrugged.

"No. But I also never heard of Wesenton." Shoto replied and Elsa gave a short laugh. Gesturing about her as she stared at him with some minor confusion.

"How is that possible when you are several leagues within Arendelle. Unless you just appeared here I doubt that is possible." Elsa said in a mocking voice, then saw him nod.

"That is exactly what happened. I felt dizzy and I passed out. Then I woke up here or rather up there." Shoto pointed up the Mountain and Elsa stopped smiling.

"I want to believe you Shoto Todoroki, but with Ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles supporting the Duke of Wesenton. I cannot take the chance that you are telling the truth. Guards please place restraints on him." Elsa ordered and two of the Burly men stepped forward. Shoto did not want to be restrained, so with a minor flick of his hand he put up an Ice Barrier between him and the Guards. Elsa gasped as she stared at him with shock, as did the guards. Then she frowned and with a wave of her hand the Ice Barrier disappeared. "Now that is quite interesting." She said as she stepped closer. "I believe we should have a little discussion about how you did that." On the way, Shoto told Elsa about his Quirk and he was not surprised to see her own Powers. Explaining that where he came from, a good 80% of the populace had some type of power. What was referred to as a Quirk. Once in the Village and in route to the Castle, Elsa found she liked Shoto. She began to wonder if she had been the cause of him being here. She did ask the Magic Mirror to bring someone that she could love and from what she could tell. Shoto Todoroki was just like her. But he could also control fire, which was the natural remedy for cold. Dismissing the Rangers, she led him inside the Castle. Introducing Shoto to her Sister Anna and her Brother in Law Christoff. Sitting at the Dinning Room table and after Shoto ate. He answered all of their questions. During though he kept looking over at Elsa.

Six Hours later Christoff led Shoto to a guest room. "The Midden is down the stairs and past the 3rd door." Christoff informed Shoto who chuckled slightly. Coming from a place where there was indoor plumbing to a place where one used an outhouse was a bit of a shock. The big blonde Man then showed Shoto some of the other things in the large bedroom. Including a Fireplace. Once alone, Shoto sat on the feather bed. Though it appeared to be medival, in some ways it all appeared luxurious. The bed was comfortable and the blankets thick. He was still confused on how he had somehow been transported to wherever he was. After seeing Elsa, he actually did not care. He had not thought of Momo once after meeting Elsa. There was just something about the Blonde Queen that made him not able to stop thinking about how beautiful she was. Standing he undressed then went over to a small cabinet, on it was a Basin with a Pitcher. Dumping some water in the Basin, he picked up a cloth and soap. Giving himself a sponge bath. It felt good to be clean, no longer smelling of sweat and dirt. As he finished he heard a small knock on the door, grabbing a nearby robe he put it on and then answered the door. Opening it he was pleasantly surprised to see Elsa.

"Your Majesty." Shoto said bowing slightly and Elsa wrinkled her nose.

"Just call me Elsa." She insisted, stepping into the room. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for Dinner later, perhaps I can show you some of my Kingdom." Elsa asked and Shoto nodded enthusiastically. "Good, say in about an hour." She then opened the door and an Older Man stepped in holding clothes, boots and a heavy coat. He put them down on the bed. "If you leave your other clothes outside your door, the Chambermaid will have them washed." With that Elsa and the Older Man left. Going to her own Room, Elsa smiled. Moving over to her closet she decided to wear something more appealing then her normal Gown. Selecting the one she made with her Powers. Putting her hair down as well. Returning to the Guest room a few minutes later.

Walking through the Village, Elsa found herself liking Shoto's company. That and right now she knew that her Sister and Christoff were probably having Sex. "So you trade with other Kingdoms?" Shoto asked as he pointed to the four Sailing Ships in the Fjord. Elsa nodded. "Then why are you having problems with this Prince Hans and the Duke of Weaselton?" Elsa chuckled.

"That is Wesenton." Elsa corrected him. "Well the Ex-Prince Hans tried to usurp my throne, by killing Anna and executing me. His Older Brother banished him from their Kingdom for that. The Duke of Wesenton also tried to have me killed. Now both want to somehow conquer Arendelle and place Hans on the Throne." Shoto stopped walking and stared at her in worry. "Oh do not worry, several Kingdoms have pledged their support including Han's Brothers and King. So even if the Duke of Wesenton and Hans invade, they will not succeed." Reaching down she took his hand in hers and then continued to guide him in a tour of the Village of Arendelle. She did not release his hand and this delighted Shoto. Interlacing her fingers into his, it pleased her that he did not try to pull his hand away. Stopping at the edge of the Village. "Up there is an Ice Castle that I created a year ago, you can just about see it if you look hard enough." She moved closer and pointed up at the High mountain with her Left hand. They both were standing almost shoulder to shoulder and Shoto looked instead over at her. Enjoying that view instead of the High Mountain. Elsa turned towards him and noticed him staring at her. She liked it, leaning towards him they stared into each others eyes and they both leaned closer. As their lips touched, Elsa moved her left hand around his neck and pulled him tighter to her. Shoto at the same time moved his left hand to the center of her back and they pressed their lips together in an intimate passionate kiss. Elsa was breathing hard out of her nose, fully enjoying the embrace. Not even worried that if she lost control, he would not be harmed by her. Elsa moved in front of him and felt him slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue began to twist and twirl around hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, she had never experienced anything like it. But she did enjoy it, moaning softly she pulled him tighter against her. Parting a few moments later Shoto stared at her intently. Then he blushed and stepped a little back from her.

"I am sorry Elsa. I should not have kissed you." Shoto said quickly, embarrassed that he had been so forward. Elsa smiled and kept her left hand around him.

"Why? I liked it and would not mind if you want to kiss me again. Especially with what you did with your tongue. I never heard of anyone doing that and it was really nice." Elsa replied as she continued to smile. She had accidentally lost control for a second and to her delight it had not done anything to him. It had no affect on him. "You do want to kiss me again, right?" She asked and he nodded. Moving closer again, she pressed her lips against his and once again they were in an intimate embrace. After long moments of passionate kisses, they headed back to the Castle. This time, Elsa walked with his arm around her and she leaned against him. Once back at her room, they both stood at her door unsure what to actually do. Staring at each other. Finally Shoto moved forward and kissed her again and at that moment Elsa knew what she wanted. Pulling him into her room, she slammed the door shut. "Spend the night with me, Shoto." Elsa said in a soft pleading voice. Not caring that what they were about to do was a serious infraction. One in the Royal Family is supposed to marry then have sex. At that time, Elsa did not want to wait any longer. She needed to feel his arms around her and his manhood within her. Drawing him towards the Four Poster bed. She slipped her Gown off, at the same time helping him remove his Shirt and Trousers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shoto asked concerned that perhaps they were moving a little too fast. After all they just met that morning and now he was about to go to bed with her. She peered into his multi-colored eyes and moved closer. Kissing him passionately. Removing her skiff and letting it drop to the floor. Now naked, she smiled at him.

"Yes. I really want to do this." Elsa said with determination, pulling him down onto the bed and somewhat on top of her. Moving her hands down his chiseled chest and gripped his waist. Not wanting to really full around too much, just wanting to get to having sex. She felt nervous but at the same time feeling anxious. Being a twenty year old virgin was not something she expected to happen to her. By this time she would be with someone and by now she would be ready to have heirs. When he once again slipped his tongue into her mouth, this time she was not surprised. Noticing how nice it felt and how it aroused her. "This is my first time." She whispered and Shoto nodded with understanding.

"We will take it slow and easy." Shoto whispered back, moving his right hand down to gently touch her now quivering womanhood. Running his fingers along her folds and across her slit. She found it did feel immensely good. She was still a bit worried that since it was her first time that he might not find it as pleasurable as she expected it to be for her. After several moments of him touching and caressing her, she felt a strange sensation flow through her. It felt amazing as the tingling increased and finally with an audible moan of delight, she had her first orgasm. Shuddering with ecstasy she continued to moan. "Okay I think you are aroused enough." He said, moving his hand away and moving so he was somewhat on top of her. She closed her eyes as she felt his tip touch her womanhood. He began to rub the tip of his manhood against her folds and slit. With another shuddering moan, she had another body convulsing orgasm.

"Put it in! Please put it in!" Elsa stated huskily, wrapping her legs around his ass and crossing her ankles. Pulling at him towards her. "I need to do this." Her body shook from anticipation of what was about to come. Then she felt it, his tip entering her. Stretching her, closing her eyes she concentrated on the feeling of his tip. He waited for her to adjust to him and then slowly pushed more of him in. Inhaling and holding her breath, she was surprised how much it hurt and how good it felt at the same time. With only half of him in, she began to wonder how it would feel with all of him inside her. She soon received her answer, he pushed himself all the way and she felt something tear within her. It hurt, but the pain was replaced with pleasure within seconds. He did not move and then without warning she felt an orgasm flood through her. Moaning loudly, she exhaled her held breath and he began to move. Sliding his Manhood in and out of her slowly at first and after a time increased speed. Each inward movement sent Elsa into a frenzy of delight. Orgasm after orgasm flowed through her and she now understood why her Sister wanted sex so often with Christoff. Sex was amazing and it felt so good. Before she was ready, he came inside her and she had another body convulsing orgasm. Finishing he latched his lips onto hers and she kissed him back. Parting slightly, she stared down at him. In some ways it felt good, but it felt brief and not as satisfying as she expected. Shoto noticed her expression.

"It gets better the more we do it." Shoto informed her and this pleased Elsa.

"So we can do it again right?" Elsa asked, actually wanting to do it again. As many times as they physically could without harming each other.

"Whenever you want." Shoto said and Elsa smiled. Deciding to want it again now. After midnight the two lovers fell asleep, Elsa awoke a few hours later and gazed at who she was snuggled against. She frowned. By Law she could not actually marry him, when the time came. It was forbidden. But she could keep him as a Consort. Which meant that even if she never marries, she could be with him. She would discuss that with him tomorrow, right after asking him to move into her Chambers with her. She found love and she wanted it to grow.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia: The Accident (Short Story)

(Authors Note: Deciding not to continue the other story, had an idea for another.)

**Introduction:**

The Weekend after moving into the Dorms, Mina Ashido had the idea of going to the local Mall. Convincing most of her classmates to come along. Which included; Ochaco Uraraka, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Shoto Todoroki, Toru Hagakure, Minoro Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu. Taking some serious convincing by Mina and Toru for Izuku Midoriya to come along. Who reluctantly decided to tag along. Separating as soon as they entered the Mall into smaller groups. The Teenagers began to walk about the Stores.

**The Mall:**

Stopping briefly to look into a window of a Store, Momo looked fondly at the different Shoes within. A little further away was the small group that she had separated with. Izuku Midoriya, Denki Kaminari, Ochaco Uraraka and Minoro Mineta. She had no idea how she ended up with them, at first she was with Toru Hagakure and Shoto Todoroki. Then for some reason the two seemed to disappear, she suspected that it was on purpose. For some time she began to think that Toru liked Shoto and wanted to date him. So it did not really bother Momo that they left her and she joined Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka. Somehow though Denki Kaminari and Minoro Mineta had joined them as well. "Wow, you know there honey you got a really nice ass." A voice said from behind her and Momo winced. She rolled her eyes and decided not to respond to whoever said that. "Any chance you might want to get together there baby." The voice said and Momo exhaled. Then shook her head.

"No thanks." Momo decided to retreat to the safety of her friends, hoping to stop the crude moron from trying to hit on her. Stepping away, she felt his hand grasp her right forearm.

"Hey where do you think you are going. We aint done talking." The voice said and she heard two others begin to chuckle. Her immediate thought was, "Great there is more then one of these assholes. That is all I need." Pulling her arm loose from his grip, she turned towards the three idiots and noticed that all three were now gawking at her chest. "Subtle you fucking idiots." She thought glaring at the three men. All three were at least four or five years older and were muscular. Standing with her back now against the Store Window. "Man you are one hot piece." The one that had originally spoken said, really looking her up and down. Whistling somewhat as he admired her. "So how about it sweetheart, want to be with a real man?" The jerk asked and Momo glanced over at her four friends of her group. All four were not looking in her direction so she could not signal them for some type of help. So that left only one option.

"I do not think my Boyfriend would like that." Momo hastily stated and the one that had spoken frowned visibly. Then he chuckled and his two cronies copied him.

"Yeah, so who is your Boyfriend?" The one asked and Momo glanced back over at the three Boys in her group. Instantly thinking. "Okay, not Denki. These idiots would never believe that I am with someone like him." She shuddered at the next one. "Definitely not Minoru Mineta. For one he is a complete pervert." Her eyes fell onto Izuku and for some reason her heart began to pound in her chest. She suspected that Ochaco had a thing for him, but denied it constantly. So Momo did not have a choice.

"That one over there. Oh you might recognize him from the UA Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya. he was the one that with a flick of a finger blew up Shoto Todoroki's ice." Momo informed the three assholes and one of them behind their leader winced.

"Hey Chuck, that is that kid. Man I bet he is as strong as All Might was." The one in back said and the one called Chuck exhaled sharply.

"Shut up Jerry." Chuck turned back towards Momo. "Well if he is your Boyfriend then why is he not here with you." Momo had not counted on any of them having any brains to say that. But she was more intelligent then all three of them put together.

"He hates shoe shopping. Now if you will excuse me I am going over to be with him." Momo stated and this time they let her go. But they watched her closely, so she had to do something drastic. Otherwise they would follow her and continue harassing her. Walking towards Izuku, she hoped that Orchaco would not hate her for what she was about to do. Approaching Izuku, she stepped right up in front of him and with her right hand grabbed his shirt front. He stared at her in shock, as she leaned forward and tilted her head to one side. Latching her lips onto his. He immediately gasped as she kissed him. As did Ochaco. Both Denki and Minoru stared at the scene and neither spoke. Momo began to breath heavily through her nose and as she deepened the kiss, she put her arms around him. His own arms went around her back automatically. Closing her eyes, Momo could not help but enjoy it for some reason. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and twirling it around his. Small moans escaped her as she french kissed him. She no longer cared if those idiots were watching them or not, for her it felt glorious. Momo tightened her arms around him, pulling him against her. After a few minutes she parted and removed her tongue. Leaning further forward, so that her mouth was near his right ear. "Sorry I did that, those idiots over there would not leave me alone. So I told them you were my boyfriend." She whispered into his ear. Izuku could not speak at first, only small gasps left his mouth. She could almost feel his face turning a bright red. Momo smiled as she continued to hold Izuku and he held her. The three morons were gone, but for some reason she was hesitant to let him go. It felt good to be held by Izuku and she did not want the moment to end. Of course Minoru had to ruin the moment.

"Way to go Izuku." Minoru said and Denki began to laugh. To Momo's dismay Orchaco said nothing, she only stood there staring at them with utter shock. Her eyes were widened three times there normal size. Releasing Izuku, she walked over to her friend and took her hand. Leading the brown haired Gravity Quirker into a nearby ladies room. Ignoring Minoru and Denki as they praised Izuku for scoring with Momo. Once in the Bathroom, Momo turned towards Orchaco.

"Let me explain, please Orchaco." Momo pleaded and the other exhaled sharply. "Okay there were these three muscle bound morons that would not leave me alone. So in desperation I told them that Izuku was my Boyfriend. I had to do something drastic to convince them that he was my Boyfriend, so I kissed him." She hoped that Orchaco would believe her and not hate her.

"Hey it is alright Momo. Like I said before I am not sure what my feelings are for him." Orchaco said as she smiled, then her smile turned mischievous. "I suspect that you liked kissing him though. I mean you looked like you really enjoyed it." Momo's face began to redden and Orchaco started to giggle. Then hugged her. "Listen if you want him, go for it. Deku is a great guy and I bet you two would be a really cute couple." Momo inhaled and looked down to the floor. She had to admit she did like kissing him, it felt wonderful and she did like him.

"Only if you are sure it is okay." Momo said deciding to admit that she would not mind it and Orchaco smiled broadly. Taking her right wrist and led her out of the Bathroom. Izuku had finally recovered from what had just happened. It did not help to have Minoru and Denki asking him perverted questions. Most involved what her breasts felt like pressed against him and why didn't he try to cop a feel of her ass. As she and Orchaco approached the two perverts stopped and left. Momo suspected that the two were going to find and tell the others what they had just witnessed. Orchaco reached out and took Izuku's wrist and placed it in Momo's.

"I think you two need to have a little private discussion." Orchaco said, releasing Momo's and Izuku's wrists and then departed. The two stood there for a few moments just staring at each other, holding each other's hand.

"Let's go to the food court and talk." Momo suggested and then led Izuku towards the center of the Mall. Still holding his hand as they walked. Once at a private table, they sat next to each other. He had not said anything yet and she suspected that he was still in shock of her kissing him. "Izuku I told you why I kissed you, well I have to tell you. I really liked it, I really like you and..." She felt her own face begin to redden as he stared at her wide eyed. "And I want to know if you liked it too. That you like me too?" Izuku stared at her and tried to completely fathom the idea that the prettiest girl in class liked kissing him. It was too good to be true.

"Of course I liked it and I have liked you since meeting you." Izuku gasped out, still in awe of how he got so lucky to kiss Momo Yaoyorozu. "You are so brilliant and you are so beautiful. I just do not understand how you would like me that way." He continued to ramble on and Momo smiled. Reaching up with her left hand she place her index finger against his lips. Silencing him. She then leaned closer and once again kissed him. Fireworks erupted behind her closed eyes as they kissed and she felt her pulse race within her. Then a tingling sensation began to flow from her Womanhood, it felt warm and it felt good. Not that she was ready to have sex with Izuku yet. But it confirmed that she was physically attracted to him. Parting slightly she smiled.

"Good, so do you want to date me?" Momo asked and Izuku became confused, not understanding what she just asked. She noticed his expression and decided to clarify what she just asked. "I am asking you to be my actual Boyfriend and for me to be your Girlfriend." Nodding enthusiastically.

"Yes oh yes." Izuku replied quickly. Amazed that somehow he was now dating Momo and she was his Girlfriend. If he had known this would have happened, he would not have been so resistant about going to the Mall. He would have been the first to say yes. She smiled at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Then we are a couple." Momo declared and stood. Deciding it was time to inform the others that she and Izuku were dating. She did not want to try to keep it a secret, it would just cause problems. Walking hand in hand, they went to locate their fellow students and friends.

**The Dorms: Two Months Later**

Dropping onto the couch, Momo removed her boots. To her delight, sat down at her feet and began to rub them. "You are the best Boyfriend ever." Momo declared as he rubbed her sore and tired feet. "Whatever sadistic asshole that designed my Uniform should be put up against the wall and shot." She commented with a scowl.

"Yes but your Uniform is really sexy." Izuku said from her feet and Momo smiled down at him. Liking that he found her sexy in her revealing Uniform. He looked up at her and exhaled slowly. Really enjoying how she looked in her Uniform. "Though back at the Sports Festival, I really liked it when you wore that Cheerleader Uniform." He added and Momo rolled her eyes.

"If you are good, then one of these days I will model it for you. Privately of course." Momo told him and he smiled even wider. Imagining seeing her once again in that Cheerleader Outfit. She leaned down and put her right hand under his chin, raising it slightly as she kissed him. Drawing him up towards her and as they kissed she laid back on the couch. With him on top of her, they continued to kiss and she moved her right leg around him. He began to caress her right leg, up to her inner thigh. Closing her eyes she felt her arousal rise. Oh she wanted him so badly. "Oh that feels so good." She moaned as she kissed him harder, not wanting to be too audible in case someone passes by the Living Room of the Dorms. As his hand neared her sensitive area, she did not resist or stop him. Deciding if he wanted to touch her there then maybe it was time to move their relationship a little further. To encourage him to perhaps caress her there as well, she slipped her own right hand down to his now throbbing Manhood. Sliding her hand inside his Uniformed Pants and for the first time touching what she knew was his erection. She found she liked touching it and began to wonder what it would feel like within her. She wanted to know. "Izuku." She gasped as she felt his hand within her Panties, moving his fingers along her folds and her slit. Surpressing a moan of pleasure as she felt her sensitive area begin to moisten and become warm. "Izuku we need to take this up to my room." Momo said in a whispering hushed voice.

"Are you sure you want to?" Izuku asked willing to stop where they were and wait. He was more then willing to take Momo to bed, but only if she wanted to. She opened her eyes and nodded. Getting off her, Izuku stood and Momo bounded off the Couch. Grasping his hand and almost ran up to her room. Thankfully the other Girls on her floor were either in their rooms or in the Shower Room. Quickly getting him inside her room, Momo turned on the CD Player. Increasing the Volume.

"Just so no one hears us." Momo explained, reaching into one of the night stands and removed a small plastic covered item. Thrusting it at him. Izuku stared at it with shock. "What? I figured at some point it is naturally for us to want to have sex." She explained stepping closer and putting her arms around his neck. Kissing him passionately. "And I do want to have sex." Moving back slightly, she reached her hand up and unzipped the zipper downward. Then with little ease, pulled her Uniform down exposing her breasts and then removed the Uniform Panties and her Thong Panties. Standing before him naked. He stared at her perfect body and his mouth gaped open. Momo liked the way he was looking at her, reaching up to his zipper she pulled it downward. Izuku barely noticed as she pulled his Uniform Top away. Dropping the Green Reinforced Top on the Floor. Then with both hands pulled his pants down along with his underwear. Now he too stood in the room Naked and Momo admired his chiseled chest and his now fully extended Cock. In the back of her mind she worried if he would be able to fit inside her. He was not small and this being their first time, it might be considerably painful. But those thoughts vanished and were replaced with her need to have sex. Leaning forward again, she kissed him and pulled him back towards her bed. Laying down with him slightly on top of her, they continued to his and she began to explore his body with her hands. While he did the same. He gently caressed her breasts and nipples and Momo found it really arousing. Moaning softly she closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensations caused by his rubbing her breasts. Reaching down with her right hand, she clasped his now throbbing member. Putting her hand around the shaft and gently squeezing it. He moaned as she began to slowly stroke him. "Play with me there, I want you to touch me there too." Momo whispered as he moved his right hand downwards towards her warmness. As his fingers brushed through her trimmed fur and across her folds. She gasped and felt herself stiffen. Biting back a deep moan, she felt a strange and very pleasurable sensation emit from her clitoris. The sensation increased and then with a moan she felt herself cum. Her fluid soaked his fingers and her area. "Oh God." She moaned convulsing slightly as she continued to climax. Izuku stopped as he looked at Momo with some concern.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked and Momo breathing in small gasps she nodded.

"Yes that was just an orgasm. That is what I want to have. As many as you can give me." Momo said in a rasping gasping voice. Knowing she was now ready for what would come next. Taking the condom package from him, she opened it and handed the contents to him. It was a new type of Condom, especially designed for those having sex the first time. With her help Izuku slipped it on properly. He was a bit nervous as he looked at her and she smiled. "It is alright Izuku, just don't try to put it in at first. I have to adjust to it." She told him. A month ago she conducted extensive research about virgins having sex and from what she could understand it was best to take it slow and easy the first time. Other times would be more pleasurable and the more they did it the better it got. He still looked worried.

"I do not want to hurt you Momo." Izuku admitted and she nodded with understanding. Deducing that he had researched having first time sex too. Moving her hand down she clasped his now condom covered penis and aimed the tip towards her slit. Rubbing the tip against it and she shuddered with pleasure. That felt better then his fingers and for some reason her insides craved penetration.

"You won't, not really. Like I said we will take it slow." Momo said between small moans of delight. It felt so good and she felt herself moisten even more in anticipation of him entering her. Not able to wait any longer, she moved his tip against her slit. At first nothing, but then she felt herself open and his tip entered her. Gasping, she could feel his tip stretch her to her limits and for her it felt good. Like nothing she ever felt before and she wanted more. Easing more of him into her, she continued to feel herself stretch and then adjust to him. More and more of him slipped in and she moved her hand away. When he was fully inside. "Wait. Wait." She whispered, he did not move as her insides squeezed his cock firmly. Then ever so slowly begin to loosen. "Okay. Nice and slow." Momo ordered, squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating on the feeling of him. He began to slowly pull out of her and she wrapped her legs around his ass not wanting him to pull out of her. Then just as slowly he pushed back into her and she felt something inside her tear. "OW." She moaned in slight discomfort. He paused and stared at her. She opened her eyes. "No it is okay, keep going." She rasped, closing her eyes again. With a small exhale he slowly pulled back and then just as slowly thrust back into her. After a few more times, Momo found that the pain was replaced with utter pleasure and it started to feel really good. In fact she felt the build-up of the same sensation she had earlier. Focusing on the sensation it increased and with an audible moan, she came again. This time was extremely better then the other orgasm she had. Stiffening she rode it out and pulled at him. "Don't stop! Oh God don't stop!" She demanded wanting to have another. "You need to go a little faster and a little harder." Momo declared as he increased his tempo. Now he was sliding in and out of her and she found each inward movement to feel so good that she could not stop moaning with delight. Nearing another orgasm, she then felt his cock expand and she felt a confined warmness inside her. Which in turn sent her into a monstrous orgasm that shook her to the core. "OHHH GODD!" Momo moaned as her body convulsed and shuddered. She held him tightly to her. The orgasm continued for several minutes and Momo knew she wanted more. Both panting for breath, she kissed him hard. Finishing, Izuku rolled off and out of her. Laying down next to her on her bed. She placed her head besides his on the pillow.

"Are you okay? Was that alright?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled broadly at him.

"Oh yes that was great. Was I okay, I mean did you like it?" Momo asked concerned that it being their first time that he might not have liked it. That since she was inexperienced that he did not really have a pleasurable orgasm.

"Oh yes that was outstanding." Izuku replied and smiled at her. Wondering that this might be the only time they did this. Now that they did it, he worried that she might decide that once was enough and that sex was no longer something she wanted to do.

"Good. I have heard that the more you do it the better it gets. With that being said." Momo reached back into the Nightstand and picked up another Condom. He stared at her with a huge smile. "Let's do it again and maybe a few times after that. Since it is Friday, we can stay here until morning." She told him as he removed the used one and dropped it into the nearby trash can. Now that they both could breath normally, she leaned closer and kissed him. Initiating another time.

Dawn on Saturday, Momo awoke holding Izuku against her chest and she was surprised to find it extremely restful having him sleep with her. Both had basically passed out around midnight, then awoke and used another condom. Falling asleep afterwards. Now it being dawn, she wondered if she should nudge him awake for another time. Seven Condoms lay in the Trashcan and she knew that after they got out of bed. She needed to flush them and the wrappers down the toilet. Removing all evidence of what they did last night. Not wanting anyone to know what they did. Especially since it was no one else's business. "Momo." Izuku mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Yes Izuku." Momo replied with a small smile.

"I love you." Izuku said staring at her. Momo's smile increased to a larger one.

"I love you too." Momo said happily back, holding him even tighter to her. Wishing they both were not too worn out to go again. But she knew that they could after resting a few more hours. "Go back to sleep." She informed him as she too closed her eyes. Both instantly fell back asleep smiling at each other.

The End?


	3. Chapter 3

**My Hero Academia: On Purpose (Short Story)**

Second Part: Toru and Shoto

**Introduction:**

The Weekend after moving into the Dorms, Mina Ashido had the idea of going to the local Mall. Convincing most of her classmates to come along. Which included; Ochaco Uraraka, Denki Kaminari, Kyoka Jiro, Shoto Todoroki, Toru Hagakure, Minoro Mineta and Momo Yaoyorozu. Taking some serious convincing by Mina and Toru for Izuku Midoriya to come along. Who reluctantly decided to tag along. Separating as soon as they entered the Mall into smaller groups. The Teenagers began to walk about the Stores.

**Being Alone:**

From almost the beginning of attending UA Hero School, Toru Hagakure wanted a boyfriend. She would mention "If she had a Boyfriend then they would be like this. Or If her Boyfriend did this then she would dump him." Though in truth she would need better reasons to dump the one she had designs on. Thus she already knew who would be her first perfect Boyfriend. Though at first it was actually two boys. One of them being Izuku Midoriya. She found him to be just the type she could see herself with. But she noticed immediately others were also interested in him. Not just Orchaco Uraraka. But Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui and even Kyoka Jiro. So she decided on the other. Not wanting to compete for Izuku. Unfortunately she believed that her idea of the perfect boy had designs on one of the others. She could not blame Shoto Todoroki or the other girl. Momo Yaoyorozu was considerably attractive. Thankfully neither seemed to actually do anything so Toru still had her chance. The only other she worried might get to Shoto before her was Mina Ashido. The Pink Acid Quirker was extremely cute and outspoken. Which drew a lot of attention from the boys. To her relief it seemed that Mina was more interested in flirting with the boys of the class then taking only one as a Boyfriend. So Toru could also scratch Mina off as a potential threat to her plans. The major problem she was facing was that she had no real opportunity to be alone with Shoto. On every occasion she had screwed up her nerve, something came up to interfere with her chance. At one point she considered asking Izuku Midoriya to help her. The green haired classmate was a friend of Shoto's and could provide the opportunity she needed. Now at the Mall, she could not get Izuku away from Orchaco Uraraka to ask for his help. But good fortune had presented itself, once at the Mall they all separated into small groups to wander the Stores. With only Momo along with her and Shoto, she had her chance. When Momo stopped to gaze into a Hair Salon, Toru took Shoto's hand and led him off. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute Shoto?" Toru asked and Shoto allowed himself to go with her. With a small smile on his face.

For Shoto Todoroki, in the beginning he was fascinated with Momo Yaoyorozu. She was so beautiful and for a time he considered asking her out. But during his time in class he was able to see that she had an interest in someone else. It was subtle and no one else in class saw it, he did. While he looked at her, she was looking at Izuku Midoriya. Unless someone was observant they would not see how her features softened and how she seemed to focus on his friend. He noticed it and knew immediately that Momo and Izuku belonged together. There were other girls in the class, logically though there was only one that he liked besides Momo. It was not Mina Ashido, she was too spontaneous, too flirty would be the correct estimation. It was not also Ochaco Uraraka. He was just not interested in her. The same could be said for Kyoka Jiro and Tsuyu Asui. That left just the one that he found just as fascinating as Momo. Toru Hagakure. One could not actually see that she was pretty or cute. She just acted that way. Instantly drawing attention to her. Though one could tell she had an incredible physique to go along with her personality. For a time he wondered perhaps like some of the other girls, Toru was focusing on Izuku. For some reason all the girls in the class seemed to like him and want to pick him as their Boyfriends. Now as Toru separated the both of them from Momo, he was hoping that this would be his opportunity to talk to her privately. That hope increased when she asked. "Can I talk to you privately for a minute Shoto?" With his heart pounding in his chest, he followed Toru away.

Once far enough away, the invisible girl turned and Shoto could not tell if she was looking at him or the floor. But from what he could see of her hollow clothes and the slump of her shoulders. Toru was not looking directly at him. He focused on the clothes, like most of the time she dressed in a way that just made her attractive. Even though no one could see. Wearing a tight V-Neck Light Blue T-Shirt over her impressive chest, that with anyone would show cleavage. She also wore a pair of really tight Shorts that anyone could tell she had a very nice ass and legs. That though was not what attracted Shoto to her. It was more about how she just acted so gorgeous, even though he could not see her he could not help but be attracted to her. "Uhm Shoto, I can call you Shoto right?" Toru asked and he nodded. "Well, I think that some of the others in the class are getting together. Becoming couples and I sort of was wondering if you would like to go on a date sometime?" He could not help but smile broadly. It was like a dream come true. He then frowned, wanting to tease her just a little.

"You know normally it is a boy that asked a girl out." Shoto said to her and Toru giggled.

"If I waited for you to ask me, then one of the others might have beat me to it." Toru countered and Shoto once again smiled. "So do you want to go out?" She asked wanting an answer before she became to embarrassed to ask him again. Nodding.

"Yes I would like that." Shoto stated, really liking that he was still holding her invisible hand and not wanting to let it go. Really hoping that the date would lead to others and that they would be one of the couples in the class.

**Two Months One Day Later: Saturday Morning**

Lounging in his room, he saw the door open and then close. From what he could see, no one entered. But he knew someone had. "You could get in trouble for sneaking into a boys room. Especially since you are naked." Shoto stated to no one and he heard a soft giggle.

"Like anyone saw me." Toru's voice said and then she sat down on his bed pad next to him. "Do you want me to leave?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No. But if someone knocks do not let them know you are here. I do not need anyone thinking we are doing something sorted." Shoto informed her and again Toru giggled. His thoughts on the fact that his Invisible Girlfriend was naked in his room and that led to having a very active imagination.

"I sneaked in here to give you the latest gossip, or actually what I discovered." Toru said to Shoto as she leaned back. She knew he was not really interested in any gossip. But she liked having a reason to be in his room with him and this was really good gossip. Not that she would share it with anyone else. "Last night after our date, I saw Momo sneak Izuku into her room. Then this afternoon I saw him sneak out. I think they went all the way last night." She informed him and Shoto's eyes widened. If the two others were the only other ones in a relationship and several times he and Toru double dated with them.

"Whoa." Shoto suddenly interested. "Are you sure, I mean I did not think they would do that yet." He stammered out and Toru became quite. He began to wonder if she was still sitting next to him on his Bed Pad. He could not see her looking right at him, feeling a bit reluctant and then deciding to ask.

"Shoto do you want to have sex?" Toru asked, then began to wonder if she was ready to also go all the way. They had been together for over two months like Izuku and Momo. So she thought perhaps if they did it then why not them. Toru noticed that Shoto was holding his breath and he closed his multicolored eyes.

"Only when you want to and only if you are ready." Shoto told her and Toru liked that. Though she knew he was thinking about it, he was since they got together. Normal teenage boy thoughts. Though in truth she also thought about it a lot. Which was normal for Girls to think about. She had researched it with Momo a few weeks ago. Biting her bottom lip, Toru tried to think of a reason not to. She really liked Shoto and could see him being her first if nothing else. He had been her first kiss, her first Boyfriend and why not him being her first.

"I want to." Toru said softly, hoping that he was actually ready. Standing she went towards the door. "I will be right back, I need to get a couple of things." She informed him and she left to go to her room. Once inside, she picked up a canister and a small package that she had put in her dresser. Walking back naked to his room. No one noticed the two floating items as she slipped back into his room. Once inside she noticed that he had not moved from the Bed Pad. He looked at the two seemly floating canister and package with curiosity. "This one." She held up the canister. "Is a translucent Powder that will allow you to see me. I sprinkle it on me." She informed him and then tossed the Package to him. "Those are Condoms. Special ones for those doing it for the First time." Shoto looked at the package of eight Condoms. They were specially lubricated to help with reducing the discomfort of a girl losing her virginity. He began to sweat and Toru went back to sit next to him. "Shoto I do want to have sex with you. Truth be told, I have wanted to for awhile." This seemed to reduce his anxiety and nervousness. The fact that she too wanted to. Helped him considerably.

"So how do we start?" Shoto asked his voice strained with nervousness. His hands were shaking as he held the Condoms.

"Since I am already naked, I guess you take off your clothes and get naked too." Toru replied, opening the canister and began to sprinkle the fine powder on her. Wincing slightly she was a bit disappointed that it was blue. But it was better then it being pink. She did not want to look like Mina, when she had sex the first time. Placing the powder on her breasts and then her bare pelvis. It instantly showed both. Glancing over she noticed that Shoto was watching her with complete interest and she could not help but stare at him. He was almost naked, still wearing his boxer shorts. "The Underwear too." She commented and he pulled them down, still staring at her. Her eyes instantly focusing on his erection. It was sticking straight towards her and since it was the first time she saw one. She found herself fascinated by it. Once she had the Powder applied, she moved towards Shoto who finally blinked. "As I understand it is better if I am aroused down there, so we need to touch each other some first." She told him, seeing that he was just staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow, you are beautiful." Shoto stated as he stared not at her body but her powder covered face. He reached out and gently touched her cheek and she smiled. "I knew you were but to actually see." He caressed her cheek marveling on how pretty Toru actually was. She leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling herself closer to him and felt his erection pushed against her. Her own sex began to pulse with anticipation. Surprised at the fact that her womanhood seemed to want him inside her, she deepen the kiss. Slightly maneuvering him back onto the Bed Pad. With her on top. The powder began to rub off on him and neither cared. She did not have enough of the powder to cover her completely, so she only put it on her face and areas that she wanted him to see. Namely her pussy, ass and breasts. As they kissed, she slipped her invisible tongue into his mouth and began to twist it around his. At the same time, she moved her right hand down wanting to actually touch his cock. Placing her hand around the shaft she ran her hand upwards and touched his tip. He groaned as she caressed his now throbbing cock.

"Touch me Shoto, I want you to touch me too." Toru said, wanting him to also explore and touch her as well. With some reluctance, he moved his right hand up and began to caress her breasts. Tentatively touching her nipples enticing them to perk up a lot. "Oh that feels good." She hissed between her teeth. Feeling herself becoming aroused down between her legs. "Touch me down there Shoto." Nodding he removed his right hand from her breasts and moved his hand downward. Running his hand up her inner right thigh, she found herself feeling anxious. Hoping that it would be like when he touched her breasts. When his fingers brushed across her folds, she closed her eyes and found it did feel remarkable. Gasping as his fingers continued to touch her sensitivity, she felt a strange sensation begin to emanate from her neither regions. The intensity increased and as it grew, she knew that at some point it would reach it's peak. When it did she moaned softly and felt a wave of pleasure purge through her. Moaning even louder, her body shuddered and with it she came. Coating his fingers with her juices. During she squeezed his cock's shaft gently and rode what she knew was an orgasm to it's completion. Definitely wanting another and wondering if it got better when he put himself inside her. Deciding that she wanted to know now. "Put the condom on." She said in a low sultry voice. Taking his hand away from her now quivering entrance, she heard the crinkle of plastic and he placed the rubber on his manhood. Maneuvering herself to straddle his lap, she reached down and grasped him. Aiming him towards her slit. Touching his tip against her entrance. Biting her bottom lip, she began to rub his condom coated tip across her slit and after a few seconds she slowly descended. To her delight and surprise, his tip slipped right in. Stretching her to accommodate him. She did find that it did actually feel kind of good, so she moved downward putting more of him into her. Halfway down, she stopped. Wincing as she waited for her insides to adjust him. It did not take long, with determination she moved even further down and as her pelvis touched his. She felt some minor discomfort and slight pain. Along with a tearing sensation and she knew that her hymen just tore. Indicating that she was no longer a virgin. He noticed her pained expression.

"Are you alright?" Shoto asked with deep concern and Toru nodded.

"Yes. I...I..read it hurts at first. Just give me a few seconds, I need to adjust to you." Toru said between clenched teeth, the pain was starting to reseed as she remained waiting for it to completely pass to a point that she could move. He had moved his hands to her waist and waited patiently. He had heard the same thing, for a girl it hurt when they lost their virginity. After a few seconds more, Toru began to slowly move upwards. She could feel her insides and slit slide along his erect shaft and as she descended she did find it started to feel really good. Moaning, she slowly repeated the process and within moments she had increased the tempo. Moving up and down him. Moaning even louder as she once again felt the same intensity begin to rise. For Shoto he found it erotic a real intense turn on to see his cock basically disappear and reappear in and out Toru's invisible pussy over and over again. That and it felt incredible as her wet and warm insides tighten around his shaft. Then without warning Toru had another orgasm which she found to be even better then before. Wanting more she continued to ride him and before she was ready he grunted. He climaxed in the condom and at first she felt deprived, but once again she felt herself climax as well. But this one was considerably better then any other. Moaning she stiffened and as it flowed through her, she slumped down into his awaiting arms. Allowing it to fully envelop her body. After a few moments of heavy breathing she kissed him. Hoping he had enough stamina to go again. She wanted to do it again and perhaps a few more times after that.

Five times later and near midnight, Toru laid next to Shoto. She felt his right arm around her and his chest, waist, thighs and even his face was covered with smears of the blue powder. Most of it was now off her. What remained was sweat stained and streaked. They both were utterly exhausted, but at the same time fully satisfied physically. As he looked at her, he exhaled sharply. "What is wrong?" Toru asked, hoping that he was not disappointed in what they had done. He smiled somewhat.

"The Powder is mostly off your face. I cannot see how beautiful you are anymore." Shoto explained and Toru smiled at him. Liking that he thought she was beautiful. Holding him tighter to her, she kissed him. "Toru I want to say something and I am a bit scared you might not feel the same. But I need to say it, because I do feel it." Toru stared at him wondering what he was trying to say. With a deep inhale, he then exhaled. "Okay, Toru I love you." He blurted out and Toru smiled even wider.

"Good because I love you too." Toru stated and snuggled against him. Wishing that they both were not so worn out so that they could do it again. For now though she understood why Momo and Izuku had moved their relationship to having sex. She found that having sex with her boyfriend was outstanding. Definitely wanting to do this again as much as possible. Then with a mischievious smile. "Should we tell Izuku and Momo that we know they it. Then tell them we did it too?" She asked and Shoto began to cough. "Hey I am kidding. You know if we are going to be a long term couple, you have to loosen up some." She said giggling. He smiled and shook his head.

"I will work on that." With that Shoto gently tightened his arm around her and she closed her eyes. Within minutes both fell asleep.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

**My Hero Academia: Sex Education (Short Story)**

**Introduction: **

Shortly after Class I-A moved into the dorms, the Administration decided to conduct a Sex Education Class just in case the Students used this opportunity to become romantically involved with each other. To that end the Girls were sent to another classroom, where Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight waited patiently. While the Boys went to their normal Homeroom Classroom to meet Shota Aizawa alias Eraserhead waited.

**The Girls Classroom:**

Upon the blackboard was stenciled Sex Education and as the Girls sat down in the first six Chairs, Midnight handed each a packet. "This is a confidential disclosure agreement that the Legal Department put together. The top four pages basically highlight that anything you tell me or tell each other is completely confidential. Myself or the School cannot use anything you say in this class for punitive actions. So you can talk completely freely, anything you tell me I will not repeat to anyone. Also it protects each of you from being subjected to ridicule by each other. If any of you violate this confidentiality you can be expelled from UA. Is there any questions so far?" She asked and six girls stared at her not saying anything. "Good. Now sign the bottom page and hand them up to me." While they did so, Midnight handed each of them a signed page with her name on it. "You keep the other pages and the page that I just gave you. That gives you legal protection." After that was done, she sat down on the edge of the teachers desk. She had already locked the door. "Okay I have a couple of questions to ask you. First though I want you all to be completely honest. Does everyone know what Sex is?" She asked and six faces began to redden. Midnight suspected that they all knew what sex was. Probably from there last School had a class on the subject. "I take it you all know. Next question and this one I know is a bit personal, but I have to ask." She steadied herself. "Who here has had sex?" There was audible gasps and several of them shifted in their chairs. "Raise your hands, no one will judge you." Reluctantly two girls hands rose and Midnight was taken back. The two were not who she suspected. Breathing in and out slowly she steadied herself to keep her voice calm.

Sitting next to Momo Yaoyorozu on one side and Toru Hagakure on the other, Mina Ashido looked back and forth at both. She did not really want to raise her hand, well not be the first to raise her hand. She was hoping that Momo or Toru or both would have raised their hands. But neither even showed any sign of doing so. "Fuck! I hope I am not the only one." Mina thought to herself. Then smiled wryly, okay she had sex. It had been a spur of the moment thing that involved someone that she now was seriously involved with for almost the past three months. It happened just after the incident with the League of Villains and Izuku had saved her life. None saw it, but she did and she decided to thank him privately not wanting to embarrass him or herself. Seeing him alone after class, she pushed him into a nearby closet. Telling him that she wanted to thank him for saving her bacon. He of course shrugged it off as if it was nothing. So Mina decided to give him a small kiss as a means of thanks. To her delight she enjoyed the small kiss, so she deepened it. Pressing him against a far wall. They kissed, passionately and in moments both were thoroughly into it. To her shock, as they continued to kiss she reached down and unzipped his pants. Freeing his Manhood, which was fully erect. Then she pulled down her Pantyhose and Panties. Hoisting up her School Uniform Skirt. Mounting him a few seconds later. The first time was incredible and when they finished they slumped to the floor, attempting to catch their breaths. That was when they became a couple. Of course they had sex again right there in the closet. Her thoughts returned and she felt small beads of sweat on her brow. Mina swallowed the dryness in her throat and then she saw someone raise her hand. Kyoka Jiro. Exhaling sharply Mina slowly rose hers as well.

"MINA!" Momo gasped as she saw her friend raise her hand. Then looked over at the other. "KYOKA!" From what Momo could tell Toru, Ochaco and Tsuyu were also looking towards Mina and then over at Kyoka. "I thought we were all friends, how could you not tell us?" She asked and Midnight cut off any further comments.

"I suspected that at least two of you have. Now Kyoka Jiro you do not have to give us details unless you want to." Midnight stated and Kyoka looked towards the floor. Then decided to tell.

"It was right before coming to UA, I went to a Rock Concert with my Parents and our Family Friends. Well we ended up getting separated, me and my Family Friends son, Niro. I have known him since I was three. So we went to my Father's RV. While waiting for both of our Parents, we decided to experiment a bit. We kissed and then that led to us both wanting to see each other naked." Kyoka swallowed visibly. Her voice becoming barely audible. "At that point, we sort of decided to do it. To tell the truth, it was not very good and it only lasted about thirty seconds." She said sheepishly, her face turning even a brighter shade of red. In truth she did not really regret it, since at the time Niro was almost like a brother to her. But at that moment she felt extremely embarrassed and somewhat thankful she was not the only one.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Kyoka. In every class I have taught there are always someone that has had sex. Call it hormones or spur of a moment of indecision or lack of common sense. But it does happen." Midnight informed Kyoka and then turned towards Mina.

"I would rather wait a bit." Mina stated firmly. Not wanting to say who it was or when it was. Mina was reluctant to tell because she knew that Orchaco Uraraka would be extremely upset to learn that she was dating Izuku Midoriya. She needed to decide what information to tell them and what not to tell them. She was not about to tell anyone that ever since moving to the Dorms, that she and Izuku have been sleeping together every night. Either in his room or hers. The day they moved in, she carefully selected the room right above his and after careful measurement. She burned her or his own entryway into each others rooms via the closets.

"Whenever you want to tell us is okay. Let us move on to the next question then. Do any of you have a boy in mind to become involved with romantically? What I mean by that is, a boy that you might want to date socially" Midnight asked, which was not really one of the questions from her list. But she had decided to ask to see if there were any of them that were considering becoming involved with someone in the class. Almost every girl in class nodded. Except Mina and Ochaca. Deciding to start with another girl, she looked over at Momo Yoayorozu. Nodding to the well endowed teenager.

"There is a boy that I do like. If I was to date anyone it would be him." Momo said slowly, feeling her cheeks begin to redden. She had hoped not to disclose that she even liked a boy that way. But she did. It was hard for her not to like him. Ever since going with him and the others to rescue Katsuki Bakugo, she found herself thinking about him.

"I think we can all guess who it is." Toru said with a giggle voice. "Shoto Todoroki, right?" She stated and Momo shook her head, looking downward.

"No, Not Shoto Todoroki." Momo said softly. Biting her bottom lip she glanced over at Ochaco. Then exhaled. "It is Izuku Midoriya." Everyone gasped as they stared at her.

"Why him?" Midnight asked and everyone else wanted to know.

"I do not know. He is so confident and I guess it comes down to when I look in his eyes. I can see that he generally is a caring person. That and when he looks at me I just cannot help but like him." Momo admitted and then really blushed. Still looking over at Ochaco to make sure that her friend was not angry.

"Okay. So you like Izuku Midoriya. Tsuyu Asui, Do you have a boy in mind?" Midnight decided to move on to lesson Momo's embarrassment. Sue tried not to look at Midnight as she glared downward. She began to fidget and then nodded quickly.

"Yes I do." Tsuyu winced slightly. "It is Izuku. I like him too." She admitted as she kept her eyes down. Not wanting to see anyone looking at her. Midnight saw a pattern and with a small smile.

"Does everyone here think Izuku Midoriya is the one they would date if given the opportunity?" Midnight asked. Toru and Kyoka both raised their hands. Ochaco raised then lowered and then raised her hand. "You seem unsure Ochaco Uraraka. Do you think of Izuku Midoriya as someone you would like to go out with as a couple?" The brown haired girl lowered her eyes and shrugged.

"I am confused. Yes I like Izuku, but mostly as a friend. But there are times that I think of him that way, then I don't." Ochaco knew she was now confusing Midnight as much as she was confused herself. Before Midnight could press Ochaco to explain, she noticed Mina scowling with an expression of utter rage. Which was unusual since the Pink Colored Girl usually had a bubbly personality and smiled almost constantly. Instead Mina Ashido looked ready to burst.

"Mina is there something wrong? You did not raise your hand as to indicate that you would choose Izuku Midoriya as someone you would date. But you seem to be angry for some reason." Midnight stated and Mina continued to scowl angrily. No Mina was not angry, she was pissed off. To find out that all her friends, except one. But that one was unsure if she liked him or not that way. Wanted to date her boyfriend. So she had a right to be pissed. "Tell us why you are so angry?" Midnight asked and Mina looked over at her friends. All of them. Then exhaled sharply. Deciding to drop the bomb.

"Why am I so angry? Well I find out that all my friends want my Boyfriend. I guess I have a right to be at least annoyed." Mina said evenly as everyone stared at her in utter shock. She swore she could have dropped a pin and heard it hit the floor. Finally Toru spoke.

"Boyfriend." Momo gasped as she stared wide eyed at Mina.

"Yes my Boyfriend. We have been dating for about three months secretly." Mina stated then smiled. Basically laying claim to her Izuku so that none of her friends could even think about asking him out.

"Is he the one that you have had sex with?" Midnight asked then added quickly. "You do not have to answer if you do not want to." She instantly noticed Mina's face turn a brighter pink. Then Mina bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. Mina decided to at least admit that, but she was not about to tell anyone that she and Izuku have had sex at least two times a week for the past three months. Each using their allowances and now the school stipend they received to purchase condoms every week. Yes they had unprotected sex the first two times, right after Mina took a Morning After Pill she got from her older Sister to go along with her Birth Control Pills that she had been taken ever since she was fourteen.

"Whoa!" Toru stammered out as she tried to fathom how Mina and Izuku was able to sneak around. Not letting anyone know that they were dating. Thinking back the Invisible Teenager had not noticed anything particular about how they acted towards each other during classes or anytime when others were around. Meeting at different places and spending time together without anyone being the wiser. She had to admit that was impressive.

"Now that everyone knows." Mina looked over at one of her friends with some concern. "Ochaco I am so sorry. I know you must really hate me for not telling you." She said to the brown haired girl a few seats away. But Ochaco just smiled.

"It is alright Mina. Like I said I was not sure if I liked him that way or not." Ochaco stated and at that moment she felt relieved that she did not have to keep thinking about if she wanted to be with him. Or if she felt anything but friendship towards him. "Wait a minute. When we all were hanging out the other day you said that I am in love and asked if it was Izuku or Iida. That I was always hanging out with those two. What is the deal with that?" She asked and Mina smiled.

"Just keeping everyone off guard. Actually if you said it was Izuku I would have been a little upset." Mina replied then frowned. "He is mine and I do not share." She added sternly. "Though now we won't have to sneak around at all. Maybe even be able to be together without worrying about being found out." But she still did worry that someone might blab the fact that they had sex. Also wondering if Izuku was next door telling those there that they had sex and how often. That pervert Minoru Mineta would make their lives a living hell, hoping to know details. Midnight decided it was time to finish this part of the class.

"I hope you two are being careful. That is if you two are still..." Midnight trailed off, feeling her own face begin to redden. In some ways this class was embarrassing not only to the Students but the Teachers as well. "I think we need to move on to the next question that I have to ask." Picking up her Q-Cards, she went to the real questions. There was only a one left then Midnight would give them some information and have an open dialog about what the Girls knew adding in what they wanted to know. The final portion of the Class involved her leaving and allowing the girls to talk freely with each other. "I guess I can skip the one about the use of protective measures. I am guessing that all of you are taking some type of Birth Control correct." They all nodded. "Good. So with that done, we can now move on to the next portion of this class. I have some information to relay to you about Sex." She did not need the Cards for this part. "So that you do not think that I do not know about what you are going through at your age. I am going to tell you about myself. When I came to UA I was like Mina and Kyoka. I had sex with someone I met right after taking the Practical Examination. He just graduated from UA and he offered to tell me all about UA. I found him fascinating and attractive, so when he suggested we go back to his Hotel. I went. While in his Hotel Room we began kissing, which led to us having sex. After he thanked me and I never saw him again. This happens, so be careful." She advised and she could see that they all understood. "Now let us discuss some minor points that you should be aware of." She then listed out the dangers of having unprotected Sex. The main one was that accidents happen. So she highlighted the need to use protection. After she was done, she handed each a small bag that had been prepared. Inside was a box of condoms, a prescription from Recovery Girl for Morning After Pills and three Test Strips. "Okay now let us have an open dialog. You can ask me any questions you have and I will try to answer them." Momo was the first to raise her hand.

"Is it true it hurts the first time?" Momo asked and Midnight looked towards Mina, then Kyoka.

"Do one of you want to answer that?" Midnight inquired to the two girls that admitted that they had sex. Mina nodded.

"It does at first, but after a few minutes it really starts to feel good. I mean I really liked it and Izuku and..." Mina stopped not wanting to say that she and Izuku were still having sex after their first encounter. Kyoka shrugged.

"For me it did hurt, but he finished before I could tell if it would feel good or not." Kyoka admitted, actually chuckling at the fact that Niro was inadequate in that regard. She began to wonder if he lasted longer if it would start to feel good.

"There is your answer. When you are a virgin and it is your first time. Your Hymen tears during. That is why it hurts for a bit. Mina can contest that it does pass and afterwards it does start to feel better." Midnight did not want to promote how good sex felt. She had made that mistake the first time she taught this class and later found out that two of the Students that were on the fence whether to have sex with their boyfriends. Jumped the fence to experience if it did feel good or not. She had goofed. "Any other questions?" There were a few, mostly about Birth Control Pill Cycles and why it gave Momo a Hairy lip sometimes. Requiring plucking. When they finished Midnight left so that the girls could talk without her being present. It was part of the class. As the door shut, Toru almost bounded off her seat to confront Mina.

"So you two did it." Toru asked with enthusiasm. Placing her invisible hands on the desk and peering down at her friend. The others were now moving closer to ensure they heard everything.

"Yes we did it, we had sex and before you ask I am not telling you anything more then that." Mina stated firmly. She knew Toru would want complete blow by blow details. To include positions and how many times they did it. "You know I was surprise to learn that you and Momo have not had sex yet." Momo frowned.

"What do you mean surprised to learn that we have not had sex yet?" Momo asked a bit put out that her friend thought that she would do something like that. But did not want to say it since Mina had and did not want to be too judgmental. Or put her down for being sexually active with someone.

"Well I mean, look at you Momo. You have an incredible body and hell you are the prettiest girl in our class. You have to know that. Why do you think Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari are always gawking at you when you are in your Uniform. I bet every boy subtly looks at you." Mina stated, then winced. "Even my Izuku. Not that I mind that he does, as long as all he does is look." She was mature enough to know that all men looked. Her Father leered at any Image of Uwabami and Mt Lady that he could find. That did not bother her Mother. So it would not bother her if Izuku did the same. "As for Toru. Come on it has to be obvious. You walk around naked so no one can see you." She paused and let what she said to them sink in. "Remember when Midnight suspected that a couple of us has had sex. I think she meant you Momo and you Toru as the ones that have had sex." Momo wanted to protest that, but Ochaco spoke.

"Mina is right. I actually thought that too when Midnight asked who in the class has had sex. I immediately thought at least you Momo would have raised your hand and if not you then Toru." Ochaco said and Tsuyu nodded with agreement.

"I guess I have to agree with the some of that. But there lies the problem I have. That is why I had chosen Izuku. Every boy and even men, look at me as someone that they would like to have sex with. Just because I have these." Momo placed her hands on her breasts and hoisted them. "Except Izuku, he looks at me and I know he is not thinking about what I would look like naked. Not once have I caught him staring at my ass or at my breasts. Even before you and he became a couple." She related and Mina was a bit alarmed.

"I think that is why I like him too." Toru admitted, both Kyoka and Tsuyu nodded with agreement. All seemed to have this dreamy expression on their faces. Thinking about Izuku fondly.

"Well like I said, he is mine and I do not share. I have no intention of breaking up with him anytime soon." Mina declared and the other girls laughed. Slightly amused to see the free spirited Mina looking so serious. They continued to discuss different topics and even moved on to who might be another guy that each would think about going on at least one date with. Deciding only someone completely desperate to even consider Minoru Mineta. Waiting for the End of School Bell to ring.

**End of the Day:**

Leaving the classroom, Mina waited outside the Homeroom Classroom for Izuku. She needed to find out what information he had relayed in the Guy side of Sex Education. Mina suspected that he would divulge very little as possible. Mostly to ensure no one would think less of her. That was just how he was. When he came out she smiled and took his hand, interlacing her fingers. Izuku stared at her in shock. "I am betting everyone knows that we are dating now. So why not just go with it." Mina said as he smiled back and shrugged. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Walking hand in hand, they headed for the Dorms. Now they could actually spend time together within the Dorms without worrying about being discovered.

"So is it my room tonight or yours?" Izuku asked as they walked. They would still have to use the secret portal into each others rooms. Since it was still against the rules for a girl to be in the boys room and vice versa.

"It is my turn tonight." Mina replied and as they neared the Dorm Building. A little inpatient to learn what he had disclosed in his class and tell him what she had told them in hers. They both needed to know so they knew what to expect from their fellow classmates.

To be Continued in the Boys Sex Education


	5. Chapter 5

**My Hero Academia: Sex Education (Short Story)**

**Introduction:**

Shortly after Class I-A moved into the dorms, the Administration decided to conduct a Sex Education Class just in case the Students used this opportunity to become romantically involved with each other. To that end the Girls were sent to another classroom, where Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight waited patiently. While the Boys went to their normal Homeroom Classroom to meet Shota Aizawa alias Eraserhead waited.

**The Boys Classroom:**

This was not exactly something Shota Aizawa looked forward to. Yes it was part of the classes he usually taught, but generally it was at the end of the Second Year and the students were more mature then they are now. As he waited for the Young Men of the class sit down, he held the packets of legal documents. Handing them out to each student. "This is a confidential disclosure agreement that basically states that whatever is said within this class will not be used against you." Aizawa said handing out the last one. "Read them over and sign the last page. Then hand that page back to me." At the same time he handed each of them one with his signature on it. "So you can speak freely without worry that the School will use what you say against you. I cannot repeat anything you tell me unless you give me written permission to do so." Stacking the signed pages behind him, he brought his chair around his desk and sat in front of them. "Now I have several questions to ask and I you all need to be completely truthful when you answer. Does everyone in here know what sex is?" Aizawa asked, smirking as he watched every one of them unconsciously squirm in their chairs. "Okay now the hard question. Who in here has had sex?" He really did not want to know, but like Midnight who was probably asking the same questions next door. It had to be asked. "Raise your hands, who here has had sex?" He repeated and waited for those that have to raise their hands. He suspected that at least four of those within the class have had sex. It was a calculated and logical assumption. Slowly Shoto Todoroki rose his hand and then to Aizawa's surprise Izuku Midoriya. No one else.

"Tell me it was Momo Yaoyorozu! Please tell me it was her, Shoto Todoroki!" Minoru Mineta said in a high pitched pleading voice. Droll began to form in the corners of his mouth as he imagined Shoto having sex with Momo. He also felt a wave a jealousy. Aiwaza instantly scowled.

"Enough of that Mineta. If it was her then it is none of your business." Aizawa stated firmly and Mineta could barely contain himself. Wanting complete details. Such as how did Momo's breasts feel and how many times did Shoto get to do her. It was all he could do to control himself. He was almost desperate to hear about how wonderful Momo's body was. Shoto exhaled and shook his head.

"It was not her or any other of the Girls in our class." Shoto said as he felt his cheeks begin to redden. Swallowing back his embarrassment. "My Father hired an Escort right before I started classes here. He told me I needed to be a Man, so to ensure that I was he hired an Escort to make me one." Shoto said his voice low and filled with a bit of malice. "It was an experience that I would rather forget." He stated and Aiwaza decided to drop it. Glancing over at Izuku Midoriya.

"So you have had sex also." Aiwaza said to Izuku and katsuki Bakugo instantly chimed in.

"He is fucking lying! There is not one girl that would let him even touch her. Let alone have sex with him." Katsuki declared then looked over at Izuku with utter rage. "Tell the truth Deku! You are lying!" At first Izuku was tempted to say he was, worried that perhaps he should not say that he and Mina were having sex. Wanting to keep their relationship a secret. Then he looked down at the Confidential Disclosure Agreement. That and the fact that in the documents it stated that he agreed to tell the truth.

"Are you lying Izuku Midoriya?" Aiwaza asked, suspecting that he was not. From what he observed about Midoriya, the young man never lied. Casting his eyes downward, Izuku shook his head.

"No I am not lying. I have had sex." Izuku said softly, deciding not to say that it was Mina Ashido and that he and Mina have had sex at least twice a week for the past three months. He did not want any of them to think his Mina was easy. Glancing slowly about, he could see the shocked expressions on his Friends faces. Even Kacchan was staring at him with shock and a bit of anger. Not wanting to believe that Deku actually had been with a girl and he has not yet. Though he had other things on his mind, for one to be the greatest Hero ever to be known. Women just interfered with being able to concentrate on what it took to be the greatest.

"So who was it?" Mineta asked excitingly, desperate to know who Izuku Midoriya had been with. Hoping it was Ochaco Uraraka or even Tsuyu UAsui or kyoka Jiro. Those three were who Mineta would guess that Izuku would have a chance with. But Momo Yaoyorozu, Turo Hagakure and Mina Ashido were way out of Izuku's league. "Come on Izuku tell us, who was it?" The smaller teen demanded in a pleading whiny voice. Izuku shook his head negatively.

"I rather not say. Unless I know for certain that it is okay with her for me to say who she is. She is my Girlfriend and I do not want any of you to think or say anything about her." Izuku stated, refusing to say anything else in case he let any type of clue slip. But before Mineta could protest, Shoto spoke.

"Wait, Your Girlfriend. How long have you two been a couple then?" Shoto asked and even Iida Tenya seemed interested to know. Though he suspected it was Ochaco Uraraka. But decided not to say anything about his suspicions. Especially with Mineta being so intent on who it was.

"Almost three months. We have been secretly seeing each other whenever we can." Izuku replied and a hush came over the whole room. Everyone was in utter shock to learn that Izuku had been seeing someone for three months and none of them knew about it. With a wry smile he found it funny that he and Mina could sneak around behind everyone's back. Going out to dinner and movies together. Spending time at his or her home. Their Parents and Mina's Brother and Sister knew about them dating. The Families understood about Keeping it a secret from the School and Izuku's and Mina's friends. Believing that if it was divulged then the two would not really have any privacy. Aiwaza was extremely interested in who it could be. He had not seen any type of shenanigans going on between Izuku Midoriya or any of the Girls within the Class. Oh he suspected it was one of the Girls in class. Otherwise Izuku would not be so secretive. Then a perverse thought came to him that he quickly dismissed. Deciding that it could not be Midnight. Teachers could not become involved with Students. It was against school Rules and it was illegal.

"No it has to be one of the Six Girls in the Class." Aiwaza muttered mostly to himself. He quickly dismissed Ochaco, that was too obvious. One of those here would make that assumption soon enough. While he concentrated on trying to think who it might be, to his somewhat satisfaction. Denki Kaminari spoke up.

"It is Ochaco Uraraka isn't it. You and her have hid the salami right?" Denki asked with a gleam in his eye.

"No crude remarks will be tolerated Kaminari. Understood." Aiwaza said sternly and Denki quickly apologized. Izuku shook his head.

"No it is not her. Forget it okay. I am not saying who it is." Izuku stated crossing his arms in front of his chest and staring straight ahead. Refusing to say or answer any more questions. At that point Aiwaza decided to continue the Questioning that was required for the Sex Education Class. While remaining silent, Izuku though back to the first time he had sex with Mina. It had been just a spur of the moment thing. Right after the League of Villains tried again to attack the School, one of the Brutes had moved around to attack Mina from behind. Seeing the large ax wielding maniac lunging towards her. Izuku jumped in between first catching he handle of the ax right before it could strike Mina, then hit the bruiser with 10% cowling. Breaking the assholes nose. Mina had turned to see what had happened, as Izuku simply went back to where he had been a moment before. But she saw him save her. Later the next day, she had pushed him into a maintenance closet. Locking the door. Telling him that she wanted to thank him for saving her life. At the time he had to admit to himself about how pretty she was. Secretly having a serious crush on her. Oh others had crushes on Momo and Toru. But he really appreciated how attractive and unique Mina is. When she hugged him, he almost fainted. Izuku had to concentrate on her perfume that smelled like cotton candy, to keep himself conscious. Staring into her yellow beautiful eyes as she hugged him, made his heart beat even harder. Thinking how beautiful she was. Then when she leaned closer and kissed him, it was like a dream come true. Finding it glorious how good her lips tasted against his. To his disbelief she soon deepened the kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Twirling it around his, pressing herself tighter against him. What shocked him the most was when she slid her hand downward into his Uniform Trousers and put her hand around his now hard Manhood. He gasped as she gently squeezed it. He was not prepared for what happened next. She pulled down her pantyhose and then her panties, hoisted up her School Uniform Skirt and basically jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles. Forcing him to lean heavily against the nearby wall, at that second she pushed his tip into her and they had sex. He found it wonderful how good it felt inside her. She was tight, warm and wet. Mina had to continue to kiss him, bite him and even press her face into his shoulders to keep from moaning too loudly. Otherwise someone might overhear them. To Izuku's dismay he did not last long, perhaps ten minutes and as they slumped to the floor. He made sure that this was not just an act of gratitude. Ensuring she knew that he really liked her and wanted to be with her. Asking her if it meant that they were a couple. A boyfriend and girlfriend couple. It did. Then they had sex again and several times since then. Each time was outstanding and Izuku was finding that he really cared about Mina, a lot. Perhaps even loved her. Time will tell. Unfortunately Izuku had been lost in remembrance and had missed what Mister Aiwaza was discussing. Something about usage of Safe Practices while having sex.

"So who is it?" Mineta whispered to him when Aiwaza had his back turned. "I got to know." Izuku ignored him, not even acknowledging the crude little pervert.

At the end of the Instruction portion of the Class. "Now I am leaving, there is about two hours left for the day. In that time you can discuss anything you want and not worry about any repercussions. That also means the Confidentially Disclosure Agreement is still in effect. So whatever you discuss in here will not be repeated once you leave this classroom." Aiwaza stated then left. Suspecting that some of those within would soon be questioning Izuku Midoriya relentlessly. Once in the hallway he saw Midnight leaning against a nearby wall. He would not mind comparing notes with her, but they too were bound by the Confidentially Disclosure Agreement and could not discuss what they learned in the class.

Once the door shut, Katsuki Bakugo and Eijiro kirishima moved to the other side of the room. Katsuki was not interested in discussing anything else related to Sex. So instead he wanted to be left alone to talk to Eijiro about other matters. Such as the upcoming Examinations. Mineta bounded out of his seat. He had to know so badly that he was shaking with frustration. "Come on Izuku Midoriya who was it? You have to tell me." Izuku continued to ignore Mineta.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Shoto Todoroki asked as he glared at Mineta. "For me I believe that Izuku has the right not to say who it was. So try to control your perverse behavior. Or should I report you to Mister Aiwaza." With a small scowl, Mineta sat back in his chair.

"Thanks Shoto." Izuku said and the other leaned closer.

"It is Mina Ashido." Shoto whispered barely audibly. Then leaned back as Izuku stared at his friend wide eyed. "Oh I have known for some time that you and her are in a relationship. If someone was observant they would be able to discover it as well." This shocked Izuku, he believed that they had been careful not to show any signs that they were together. Only doing things together when they were truly alone.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Izuku asked and Shoto smiled.

"I believe you do have a right to privacy and if you wanted the rest of us to know then you would tell us." Shoto replied as Mineta listened intently. Hoping that Shoto would disclose who it was. "What I cannot fathom is why everyone thinks I have been intimate with Momo Yaoyorozu. Yes she is quite attractive, but to tell the truth she is not really my type." Those that were nearby chuckled at that. Which really confused him.

"Well I think it comes down to that you two look right for each other. You both are way to serious about becoming a Hero. I guess most of us think it would be you or Tenya Iida that would be with her." Izuku said and Shoto shook his head. "So who is your type in class? I mean which one of the Girls in class would you be with?" He asked and Shoto lowered his gaze. Those around inched slightly closer wanting to know. With an audible exhale.

"Kyoka Jiro." Shoto almost whispered. "There is just something about her that I find attractive." Izuku smiled at his friend as he thought of her, she was pretty in a way and he could actually see why Shoto would be interested in her. "Please no one tell her. I will eventually ask her to out on some type of date." Shoto said in a firm voice, indicating that he would be extremely upset if she learned he was infatuated with Kyoka.

"We all are under Full Confidentially Disclosure Agreement." Tenya announced. "If any of us did, we could be expelled." Mostly he said that to Mineta so that the smaller teen understood completely what would happen if the Pervert decided to tell Kyoka. As they continued to talk about different things, Izuku's thoughts focused on what Mina might have said in her Class next door. He wondered if she told those there that they were in a relationship, or that they had sex. He knew that once the bell rang for the end of the day, he would have to be alone with her so they knew what each of them said.

**The End of the Day:**

Being sure to be the last one to leave, Izuku stepped into the hallway and saw Mina waiting for him. She smiled broadly at him, but still waited until everyone was out of sight before approaching him. She smiled and immediately took his hand, interlacing her fingers. Izuku stared at her in shock. "I am betting everyone knows that we are dating now. So why not just go with it." Mina said as he smiled back and shrugged. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Walking hand in hand, they headed for the Dorms.

"Ah well Mina, I did not tell anyone anything. But Shoto guessed that we are dating." Izuku told her and Mina shrugged it off not really caring anymore if their friends knew or not.

"I guess it does not matter anymore, I want our relationship to be public so that we can actually spend time together within the Dorms without worrying about being discovered." Mina declared and Izuku could understand fully. The sneaking around made it very difficult for them to be affectionate with each other. There were times that he suspected she wanted to sit next to him on the couch, snuggle up to him while they watched TV and be able to talk to him whenever she wanted to. Without worrying about someone discovering them being together or overhearing them. With a wry smile.

"So is it my room tonight or yours?" Izuku asked as they walked. They would still have to use the secret portal into each others rooms. Since it was still against the rules for a girl to be in the boys room and vice versa.

"It is my turn tonight." Mina replied and as they neared the Dorm Building. A little inpatient to learn exactly what he had disclosed in his class and tell him what she had told them in hers. They both needed to know so they knew what to expect from their fellow classmates. Unfortunately Mineta was waiting and when he saw them holding hands he smiled broadly.

"Whoa! It was her! You stud!" Mineta said loudly, then before he could say anything else. Denki put his hand over Mineta's mouth.

"Shut up you idiot! Not unless you want to be expelled!" Denki stated as he glared down at his friend. Mineta instantly remembered the Disclosure Agreement. Shaking with frustration that he could not press Izuku or Mina to discuss anything. Mineta almost ran to his room. "Sorry about that." Denki said then smiled. "Though I think it is great that you two are a couple. See you guys later." With that Denki went to fully reprimand Mineta and continue to council him to remain silent. The young couple headed for the Couch, Izuku sat down and Mina immediately sat next to him and he flipped on the TV. Taking his right arm and put it around her shoulders, leaning her head against him. No longer concerned if anyone saw them. She liked this, it was nice that they did not have to sneak around anymore. She had told him that she had told the Girls in class that they were together. But Mina was a bit dismayed that Izuku had not told anyone in the Boys side of the Class. So like Mineta there would be some initial shock to see that she was the one that Izuku was with.

"Let's go up to my room there is something I want to do." Mina suggested with a twinkle in her yellow eyes and Izuku knew what that implied. She wanted sex and she wanted it now. Generally they waited until he or she would sneak into the others room at night and having sex was not something they did every night. Though a couple of times they did have sex on the weekend during the day. It was whenever the whim took her. Standing she led him towards the elevators. "Go to your room and meet me in mine." She ordered. Once in her own room she waited impatiently for him to climb through the secret closet entrance. She had already removed her boots, School Uniform and Shirt. Sitting on her bed wearing just her underwear. It felt like forever before he stepped out of the Closet. "Took you long enough, I have been waiting a good five minutes." She stated frowning as she watched him slowly take off his Uniform.

"Sorry, I had to go to the Bathroom first." Izuku smiled as he pulled off his trousers and she stared at him. Mina reached out to him and took his hand, pulling him towards her and onto her bed. As they kissed, she felt her arousal rise.

"Let's do it all night tonight." Mina stated, feeling his right hand caress her inner thigh. She reached into the nightstand and removed the entire box of Condoms. Wanting to use them all tonight.

The End?


	6. Chapter 6

My Hero Academia: Gropers (Short Story) Part 1

**MOSTLY SEX**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**MT LADY-Takeyama Yu**

**Mina Ashido**

**Becoming a Groper:**

Due to the adverse effects of One for All, Izuku Midoriya could not suppress the urges he felt. So he needed to find an outlet, a way to satisfy those urges and after a short internet search. He found a way. Spending hours conducting research, he believed he was ready.

**Cracking Down:**

"We need to do something about these Gropers on the Intercity Transit System." Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi stated looking at the two Heroines that listened to him intently. "I have tried to place female Officers on the Train Cars and have had no luck. Perhaps you Mt Lady, might have better success."

"I will give it a try." Mt Lady said as she smiled, then when Tsukauchi turned to point at the Railway map..

"Thank you. These perverts seem to mostly conduct their obscenities between 8 PM to about 11 PM on the Outbound Transits." Tsukauchi informed her and Mt Lady stood. She needed to go home and dress inappropriately if she was going to attract a Groper.

**First Night: Score**

Sitting towards the back of the Railway Transit Car, Izuku Midoriya noticed others that he could tell were Gropers. One attempted to Grope a young Girl and was immediately Maced for his attempt. The Man had made a mistake, there were signs to indicate if a Girl or Woman wanted to be Groped. The Young Girl had none of them. For one she stood with her back to the Window, and she held a Bag in front of her. Continuing to wait, Izuku then saw one that he suspected wanted to be Groped. She stood facing the side windows. She had a very short Red Skirt on that almost showed her really attractive ass, which allowed a Groper assess to both her Pussy and her Ass. The Blouse the woman was wearing was also revealing and barely covered her Breasts. Standing Izuku slowly approached and when she turned her head, he knew instantly who it was. "Mt Lady." He whispered, he smiled and stepped closer. It was time to make his move.

Making herself a target for a Groper was easy, all Takeyama Yu had to do was first dress as slutty as possible and then stand with her back to the Men within the Rail Car. One problem she had was that she actually wanted to be Groped. It had been almost a year since her last sexual encounter and it was effecting her libido. In truth she was horny and she would not mind at this point to have someone touch her. Another problem she had was that this was the Third Trip she had made on the same Railway and so far no one even tried to even accidentally brush past her. "Maybe I should have forgone panties." She said to herself. "Then maybe someone would touch me." Deciding that soon she would just give up and go home. Suddenly a hand touched her ass and it was not an accidental brush. The hand moved onward when she did not resist the touch. The hand slid upwards and grabbed her left breast gently. Takeyama exhaled as the hand inserted into her blouse and began to fondle her nipple, tweaking it with two of his fingers. Biting her bottom lip, she let out a small barely audible moan. "Oh god that feels so good." She thought as the hand continued to caress and fondle her breast. Knowing she should apprehend the Groper, but at the moment all she could think of was that she needed him to do more. The other pressed himself against her, moving his mouth by her right ear.

"You like that don't you?" A voice whispered, then he bite her ear playfully. Moving his right hand along her stomach and down towards her inner thigh. Slowly moving his right hand upwards, brushing his fingers across her pantie covered pussy. Takeyama moaned softly as his fingers brushed her wet folds.

"No. Stop." Takeyama whispered back, but she parted her legs slightly to give him more access. He immediately moved her panties aside and slipped his two fingers along her now soaked folds. Initiating a moan of delight from her. Leaning over towards the Window a few inches and hiking her ass upwards towards him. He knew this was a sign for him to do more and he did. Inserting his two fingers into her, she felt his thumb began to rub her sensitive knob, drawing a louder Moan from her. His fingers then separated inside her, stretching her insides and giving her a small orgasm. Her body stiffened and her inside walls of her clitoris tightened around his fingers. "Stop." She gasped, though her body did not want him to. She felt him lean on top of her, his clothed chest on her back. He moved his left hand down to her waist and with both hands he pulled her panties down to her knees. "What are you doing?" Takeyama asked in a barely audible whisper and heard a zipping sound. "No not here, not now." She protested, but felt her hips press back against him.

"Yes here and yes now." The voice whispered back and he began to slid his tip against her folds. It touched her entrance and she had to bite her bottom lip from moaning. "You want this don't you. You want this in you." He said and Takeyama gave a shuddering exhale in response. Moving his hips back, he suddenly touched his tip once more against her slit and before she could say anything. He slipped his cock deep within her. She gasped and felt an orgasm climax through her as his balls touched her ass. Now fully inside her, she felt her pussy clamp down on him.

"OH WOW THAT FEELS SO GOOD!" Takeyama moaned as he waited for her pussy to stop squeezing his dick so tightly. Then with a grunt he began to pull back and then thrust deep into her. "OH, OH MAN KEEP DOING THAT." She stated with pleasure. It had been so long since she has had sex and now it felt so good that she lost all of her inhibitions. She could hear over her moans of delight, his hips slapping against her ass and each time sent waves of orgasms flooding her body in pure Ecstasy. "DON"T StOP, Oh God don't stop." She moaned and continued to moan until. "OH GOD I AM ABOUT TO CUM." She had already came several times, but this one was going to send her into a body convulsing spasms unlike any she ever felt before. "I AM ABOUT TO CUM, I AM ABOUT TO CUM." She chanted moaning louder and louder, until she felt him explode deep within her. "I AM CUMMMMING." She bellowed, her body stiffened and she could feel his hot sperm flowing and mixing with her own. He pulled out of her and she slumped against the wall of the Rail Car. Panting for air.

"Thanks Mt Lady. That was really great." The voice said and kissed her right cheek. She heard a zipper being pulled up. Takeyama turned her head to see who just gave her the best fuck she ever had, she saw the Green headed boy basically disappear among the crowd of men and women that pretended that they had not watched someone having sex right in front of them.

"Shit! That was a boy and I remember that green hair from the Sports Festival." Takeyama whispered as she pulled back up her panties and adjusted her blouse to cover her breasts. "SHIT! If that is who I think it is, I just let a teenage boy fuck me." She said louder, then smiled and wondered if she could get him to do that again. Definitely wanting him to do her again.

Retreating behind the onlookers and casual observers, Izuku moved behind them and several gave him signs that indicated that he did an awesome job on her. Smiling at them he nodded and then hid behind two of the bigger Men. Blocking any chance that Mt Lady would be able to see or locate him. After the train stopped and she almost jumped off the Car, he relaxed. "That was just what I needed." Izuku thought as he now did not feel the urges press against him. At the next stop, he exited and headed for home.

**Target Acquired: Possibly Doing a No-No**

One week later, Izuku sat once more in the back of the Rail Car. The Urges had returned and now he was seeking another to reduce them. Unfortunately the Car was almost empty. Only a few men who Izuku could tell were not Gropers. He needed a crowd to be able to successfully make his move and he also needed someone to Grope. So far none of the Girls or Women subtly stood or wore anything to indicate that they were there to be Groped. About to give up, he then noticed a new arrival and he knew this one as well. Mina Ashido. He always thought her to be cute and extremely sexy. He wondered if he dared. He swallowed and looked at her, she was wearing a Blue Striped Skirt and a White Button-up Short Sleeved Shirt. She was also standing with her back to those within the Car. Both indicators that she subconsciously wanted something. "Oh what the hell." Izuku whispered and began to move towards her. Unfortunately the car was now completely empty, so he had no blockers or a group to disappear in if she declined and he was forced to retreat. He paused a moment. If he was wrong and she did not want this. It could thoroughly ruin their friendship. That and any chance of having a relationship with her if he ever asked her out. The urges won out. She looked out the window and did not see him move in behind her.

For Mina Ashido the last week had been the worst she ever had. She was one Grade away from Failing and having to repeat the whole semester. The boy she adored seemed to like someone else and what made it worse was she had her chance and she never took it. So to take her mind off her problems she decided to just ride along on the Transit Train Car and try to think. Oh she knew about the dangers of riding on the Train, it had been posted at the UA Bulletin Board to be careful and be aware. Though she was not worried, figuring she could burn anyone who tried to Grope her. So she was too preoccupied to notice that someone had moved in behind her. Until she felt a hand on her left ass cheek. At first she had an overwhelming urge to create some acid in her hand and burn whoever dared to touch her. Then when she noticed who it was that was touching her, she stopped. It was Izuku Midoriya, the boy she really liked. Curiosity overshadowed her reason. Turning her head back to look out the window, she wondered what he was about to do and if he intended to Grope her.

When Ashido did not pull away and returned to look out the Window. This told Izuku that she accepted what he wanted to do. Moving closer he placed his left hand on her other ass cheek and began to squeeze her nice ass. She made no sound as he smiled. "Okay she knows it is me and she is letting me do this." Izuku said to himself, so he decided to continue. Sliding his hands upwards and placing them on her chest. Gently fondling her shirt covered breasts. This caused a reaction, she moaned lightly as he caressed her breast. Unbuttoning a button on her Blouse he slipped his hands inside her shirt. Touching her lacy bra and then easing his hands inside her bra. Caressing her nipples which perked up immediately.

"Do you like touching my tits Midoriya?" Mina asked as she gazed over her shoulder into his green eyes. She licked her lips and when he leaned closer, Izuku licked her lips and then kissed her. She melted into the kiss and felt his tongue dart into her mouth. He moved his right hand downward and she waited nervously for what she hoped that he was about to do. She could feel his hand reach the bottom of her skirt and onto her right inner thigh. Placing her own hands on the window she exhaled into his mouth as his fingers brushed across her panties. Barely touching her now tingling sensitive area. Noticing that she was not resisting at all, he moved his fingers inside her panties wanting to touch her pussy to feel what it felt like. Knowing she could decide at any time that this was going to stop. She shuddered slightly as his fingers brushed across her folds and now wet slit. "You are making me wet and you are turning me on." Mina said in a gasping voice.

"Do you want me to stop?" Izuku asked praying she did not want him to stop. Mina shook her head.

"No. But I am not having sex on the Train. If you want to then we need to either go to your room or mine." Mina stated firmly, though if he continued to tease her pussy she did not know if she would be able to resist not having sex right here and now. Nodding he continued to gently caress her breasts and pussy until the Train reached their stop. Rushing towards the Dormitory, they hurried to the closest room. Hers. Inside they both ripped off their clothes and Mina laid down on her bed. She needed this to take her mind off her problems. When he joined her, he immediately bent down she suspected to get a good look at her pussy.

"I have wanted to do this ever since I met you." Izuku said in a husky voice. Kissing downward along her right inner thigh, reaching his goal. Exhaling he first licked her folds and slit. This sent a jolt through Mina and she pushed her head back against her pillow.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked in a moaning raspy voice, feeling him lick and suck on her pussy. It felt so good that she did not care if he answered or not. Within seconds, the tingling sensation increased and continued to increase due to him licking and sucking on her slit and folds. "OH, OH MAAAN. IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT I AM GOING TO...TO..." She felt it at first a weird pulsating feeling that caused her to stiffen and finally an orgasm rocked through her. "AAAAA. I AM CUMMMING." She said gasping and moaning. As it began to reside, she immediately felt another approach and crash into her. Panting for breath she glared down at him with a huge smile on her face. Feeling him still kissing and licking her. Then inserting two of his fingers and within a few seconds of sliding his two fingers in and out of her. She felt another orgasm pulsate through her. "MMMIDORRRIYA." She moaned. "I...I...Can't take much more of this. I need you to fuck me." Mina said in a pleading voice, her insides demanding penetration and release. Stopping, he looked up at her and smiled. She could see her juices all over his chin and face. Maneuvering on top of her, he grabbed a condom and put it on.

"Do you really want to do this?" Izuku asked and Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"Fuck yeah! I have wanted you ever since I met you." Mina admitted spreading her legs, wrapping them around his hips and crossing her ankles. Trying to pull him towards and into her. Touching his tip against her small tight slit, he slipped it along her slit. Mina gasped as she felt her arousal peak and again she tried to pull at him with her legs. Not wanting to wait any longer. With a sly smile, Izuku began to slowly push into her and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the feeling of his cock within her. Holding her breath as he moved more and more of his manhood into her. When all of him was in, she exhaled sharply. "Oh God that feels so good." She gasped as he waited for her insides to adjust to him. After a few minutes, he was able to slowly move a few inches out of her and then push back into her. "OH, OHHH KEEP DOING THAT AND I THINK I AM GOING TO..I AM GOING TO CUM AGAIN." She moaned and then felt an orgasm explode through her. Causing her to once again stiffen and her insides constricted and squeezed his cock. "OOOOHHHHH GGGGOOODDDSSSSS." She bellowed, thrashing as she had a monstrous orgasms climax into her. This did not stop him from continuing to slid in and out of her. Sending wave after wave of pleasure seeping into her. He was now grunting as he thrust and she felt herself slid along his shaft. Then as she felt another orgasm approach, he grunted even louder and she could actually feel him expand and unload himself into the condom. Which in turn gave her another monstrous orgasm. Closing her eyes tightly, she bit her bottom lip and pushed her head back onto the pillow. Her whole body stiffened and she saw explosions inside her closed eyes. She was gasping for air as the sensation began to reduce to a point that she could actually move.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked panting for breath. Mina smiled and nodded.

"Can we do that again?" Mina asked and Izuku stared at her in shock. "What? Like I said I have wanted you for a long time and I want it again. Then as many times as you can after that." She stated with determination. Liking that something was actually going her way for once. He was the boy she had wanted from day one to be her Boyfriend. But with Ochaco Uraraka not knowing if she liked Midoriya or not and then finding out that almost every girl in class seemed to be smitten by him. Mina had no idea if she could entice him to be with her and only her. Not knowing that he was a sexual deviant and all it took was for her to let him fuck her to get him to be hers. She saw his expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What does this mean for us? Are we friends or is this just a one time thing?" Izuku asked with concern. He had to tell Mt Lady that the one time was it. That there was no possible way he could be with her. Since all she wanted was him to basically be her Sex Toy. But Mina was different. He truly liked her enough to be whatever she wanted him to be.

"Simple, you are going to be my Boyfriend. Or do you think I am that easy that I would simply jump into bed with you and not expect some type of commitment from you." Mina said smiling broadly and Izuku smiled back. "You are now mine Midoriya and I plan on keeping you." She declared, pulling him closer and kissing him. Parting slightly her smile turned mischievous. "Oh by the way, after we are thoroughly done doing this. You are going to tutor me, so I can pass the next written exam." Izuku nodded with enthusiasm..

"No problem. That is what a Boyfriend does for his Girlfriend right." Izuku said in reply.

"That and this." Mina then pulled him back towards her, kissing him passionately. While reaching over to pick up another condom. "Time for round two." She declared holding the condom out to him.

The End or Not?


	7. Chapter 7

My Hero Academia: Gropers (Short Story) Part 2

Before Izuku Midoriya found Mina Ashido on the Train, this happened.

**Takeyama Yu-Mt Lady**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Unknown Girl**

**One Day after the First time:**

Rising from Takeyama Yu's bed, Izuku exhaled deeply. He was in shock that from the brief encounter with her on the Train that he would end up spending the last twelve hours basically fucking her brains out numerous times. Too many for him to actually know how many times he had slipped his dick inside her, even once in her ass upon her request. No begging for him to. Heading to the bathroom, he found it hard to piss correctly. He suspected it was from having sex so many times that it interfered with his ability to have his usual perfect accuracy. As he finished he felt two hands encircle his waist and a head on his right shoulder, blonde hair streamed down his chest tickling him slightly. "Any chance of another round?" Takeyama Yu alias Mt Lady asked as she hugged him to her. He now could feel her impressive breasts on his back and of course his joystick began to bounce into size. "Oh look it is more then ready." She commented staring down at his increasing size. "Geez if I had known that younger men had this type of stamina, I would have seduced one of you from Class IA way before you Groped me on the Train." Takeyama whispered, moving in front of Izuku and staring into his eyes. He could not help but look at her amazing body and of course her breasts. Leaning closer she kissed him, lightly at first and as the kiss deepened. She accepted his tongue into her mouth. He twirled and twisted it around hers and she began to breath harder. She immediately gently pulled him back into the bedroom. Lying down and bringing him down on top of her. Takeyama's legs parted and he laid down in between them. "Yes. Fuck me again Midoriya." She said in a seductive voice that seemed to fully arouse his manhood. It began to poke at her entrance.

"Oh why not?" Izuku thought as he wondered if he had another time left in him. The last time he had an orgasm but it felt like nothing came out. Takeyama had basically milked him dry and here he was about to do it again. With relative ease, he felt himself slide into her and she started to moan. It did feel good within her wet, warm and extraordinary pussy. Even after multiple times, it was still tight and when she did climax. It became tighter, constricting around his cock and adding to the experience. Soon he had her moaning loudly as he pushed deeper into her with every inward thrust. She continually and repeatedly moaned for him to really fuck her hard and fast. So to oblige her, he did and soon the slapping sounds were muffled out by her moans of delight.

"YES OH GODDDS YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME IZUKU! FUCK ME!" Takeyama said loudly grabbing his face and locking her lips onto his. Izuku breathed hard through his nose as he gave his all, pounding against her with enthusiasm. In seconds she was having orgasm after orgasm. Close to bellowing with moans as she came over and over again. With a hearty grunt, he came as well sending her into a frenzy and she had a body convulsing orgasm that caused her to hold him against her. She screamed with a loud exclamation of pleasure. Finishing they both panted for air. "That was awesome." She gasped trying to draw in oxygen as she felt her body shake and shudder from her last orgasm. Flopping besides her, she reached over and picked up her water bottle. Handing one to him to replace the fluids he just lost.

"At some point I have to go home." Izuku said between inhales and after he sucked down half of his water. Takeyama knew that this would probably be the only time that she could have him. If anyone from the School found out that she was having sex with a 16 Year Old, then her career as a Hero would be over.

"Much later. Because we both know that after tonight we cannot do this again." Takeyama said in a pleading sad tone and Izuku fully understood. She could get into a lot of trouble if anyone found out that they had spent the night having sex. So not to risk it, tonight was all they would have. "For now let us get some rest so we have the energy to do it again." She commanded and she snuggled up against him. Placing her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Moving her right leg over top of his. He moved his right arm around her. Takeyama had to admit that it felt just as good to be held by him. This confirmed it for her, she definitely needed a Boyfriend. Sleeping alone sucks.

Leaving Takeyama's Apartment seven hours later, Izuku felt like shit. His body was stiff and sore from having almost continuous sex for the last eighteen hours. Thankfully it had totally relieved all the urges he had. Well for a time. He knew it would not last. In a few days he would once again have the primal urges that were rampaging through him due to One for All.

**Three Days Later: Tuesday 9 PM**

Returning to the Dormitory, Izuku exhaled sharply in frustration. He had no luck on the Transit Train for the past two days. There was too many Gropers searching for targets of opportunity. So he had not been able to find an accepting candidate himself. Making his way to his room, he considered contacting Mt Lady and perhaps sneak into her Apartment for another night of depraved sex. He doubted that she would want to risk it. Upon the second landing within the Stairwell he saw Kyoka Jiro sitting on a bench holding a Guitar. She had been plucking at the strings, not really playing any music and she stared at the nearby wall. "Are you alright Kyoka Jiro?" Izuku asked and she stopped staring at nothing and looked at him.

"My Boyfriend Tanaka just dumped me." Kyoka stammered out in a daze, small tears streamed down her cheek.

"Why?" Izuku asked wondering what type of moron would dump Kyoka, sure she did not have an impressive physique like Momo Yaoyorozu or Mina Ashido. But kyoka was extremely cute. Kneeling in front of her, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Because he wants a girl that actually has tits, a nice sized ass and body to go with it!" Kyoka stated with frustration as she gazed down at her small chest.

"There is more to a girl then her body." Izuku said smiling at her. "I for one think you are very cute." He added and she smiled at him. Kyoka set the Guitar down besides her and bit her bottom lip.

"Cute enough to spend the night with me?" Kyoka asked and Izuku stared at her in shock. His mouth gaped open and he could not believe what she just asked. So she clarified it. "I was planning on having sex with Tanaka tonight. But he decided to dump me before I could ask him. I still want to have sex." She said and he closed his mouth.

"I...I...I..do not know how to respond to that." Izuku stammered out and her smile broadened. Laughing lightly as she stared into his green eyes.

"In the past year we all have faced death on several occasions. I for one do not want to die a virgin, so what I am asking you Izuku Midoriya is to spend the night with me and have sex. I want to have a one night stand that is all. If that is okay with you?" She subtly asked and all he could say.

"Okay." Izuku replied still in shock that Kyoka would be like this. She stood, still holding his hand she led him up to her room. He stumbled along in a confused daze and once inside her room, she locked the door.

"I will go into the bathroom and get undressed. You get undressed out here and get into bed. I will join you there." Kyoka said nervously, her hands and legs shaking slightly. Letting go off his hand, she went into the bathroom to take off her clothes. With some hesitation, Izuku removed his clothes and climbed into her bed. A minute later Kyoka's hand emerged from bathroom and turned off the overhead lights. Only the small light on her desk was on and it dimly lit the room. "Do not look." She said quietly and Izuku closed his eyes. Suddenly the bed shifted and he felt a warm body slid in next to him. She pulled the sheet over herself up to her chin. "How should we start?" Kyoka asked and Izuku reopened his eyes. He moved to look at her, leaning his head on his right hand.

"That is easy, we kiss and go from there." Izuku whispered, leaning towards her and tenderly kissed her. With a shaking right hand, Kyoka slid it up and touched his face. Deepening the kiss. She breathed hard out of her nose and he decided to increase the sensation of the kiss, slipping his tongue into her small mouth. Her eyes widened and closed as she felt his tongue dance around the inside of her mouth. Twisting and twirling around hers. To her it felt nice and she moaned pressing herself against him. She barely noticed when he slid his left hand along her left shoulder and down her back. Then slowly moved his hand onto her small chest. Lightly caressing her small breasts. "Is this okay?" He asked and she nodded, suppressing a moan of pleasure at him touching her nipples and fondling first her right breast and then her left. "You can touch me anywhere you want, Kyoka. It is okay." He told her and she could not resist, she always wanted to feel or see what a Boys Cock looked or felt like. Moving her hand down in between them, she gingerly touched his Manhood. It throbbed at her touch and she exhaled sharply. She instantly could tell that he had been with someone before and that he was not a virgin like her. For one he was slow and gentle, she always expected her first to basically jump on her and do her roughly. "I am going to touch you down there now." He told her and she felt his hand move downward. His fingers caressed her pussy and as he touched her folds and small slit, she moaned. It did feel good. She immediately wrapped her hand around his shaft and squeezed it. Izuku groaned with delight. Caressing her sex, Kyoka soon found the tingling sensation she felt was now increasing. "I am going to put my finger into you. If you want me to stop, just say so." He told her.

"Alright I am ready." Kyoka said as she braced herself, not really knowing how it would feel or what to expect. She felt his finger slowly enter her and she held her breath. It was a strange sensation, but a very enjoyable one. Squeezing her eyes shut, she concentrated on his finger. She could feel her insides tighten around his finger and it felt incredible.

"Man you are tight." Izuku commented softly, his right index finger completely within Kyoka's pussy. Slowly sliding it out of her then proceeded to slowly slid it back into he. She began to pant, gasping as he fingered her. "Do you like this?" He asked and she groaned in response, nodding as she looked down to see his hand moving in and out of her.

"Yes it feels so good." Kyoka admitted, gasping and suddenly she felt something strange within her. It was building up to something and before she could understand what was happening. She squeezed her eyes shut and cast her head back against the pillow. Moaning loudly as the weird sensation pulsated through her. Arching her back, the sensation increased and she saw stars explode behind her closed eyes. He stopped fingering her and waited. After it began to reduce she stared at him with curiosity and wonder. "What the fuck was that? It felt so intense that I thought I was about to have a seizure." She asked gasping for air.

"That Kyoka was an orgasm. Do you want another?" Izuku asked and she smiled with delight.

"Yeah I do." Kyoka stated with enthusiasm, definitely wanting more. Adding another finger, he started to move both into her and she began to gasp. Moaning as he fingered her with two fingers. Spreading them while inside her, stretching her clitoris as he pushed his fingers in and out of her. With his left hand, he caressed her small breasts adding to what he was doing to her. Her breathing came in ragged breaths as he pleasured her, it felt so good that she knew soon she would have another what he called an orgasm. Within minutes, she had another one. While she climaxed, he did not stop this time adding to the experience. With an audible moan, she felt herself cum spewing her juices all over his hand. Now her body shook and shuddered. Removing his fingers he smiled at her.

"I think you are aroused enough now." Izuku said and Kyoka did not fully understand. "I am going to put a condom on now and put my dick inside you." He explained and she nervously watched as he removed a Condom out of his pants pocket. Opening it, he slid it on his rock hard cock. Maneuvering on top of her, with his hips between her now spread legs. She could not help but stare down at his cock, as he rubbed it against her small slit and folds. Really making her wet. "Okay I am going to take this slow and easy." He told her, aiming his tip against her entrance. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation, feeling his tip pressing against her slit. Then gasped in amazement as his tip slowly penetrated her. He continued to push himself into her, only pausing for a few seconds to allow her to adjust to him. She felt her insides stretch to accommodate him and she held her breath staring down seeing a good inch or two of his dick within her. She had heard the first time it hurt and she believed it as he pushed more and more of himself into her. When he was fully inside, she exhaled roughly. He continued to wait until her insides slowly stopped squeezing him so tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked and Kyoka inhaled with a shuddering breath.

"Yes. It feels different, like I am being stretched beyond anything I ever felt before." Kyoka said as she concentrated on the feeling of his cock within her. "It feels kind of nice." She continued to breath in and out, sharply.

"I am going to start moving now." Izuku told her and to demonstrate he gently and slowly pulled himself out a few centimeters. Then just as slowly and gently pushed back into her. This caused her to moan and she understood now how wonderful sex felt like. She nodded and he moved more of himself out of her and then back into her. She could feel her insides sliding along on his shaft, moaning with delight. She smiled really enjoying the sensation of him pulling and pushing his cock in and out of her. Izuku continued slowly pushing deeper and deeper into her and she felt something painful tear, but it was quickly replaced with utter delight and pleasure. In moments she felt another Orgasm approach, much better then any she had before. Climaxing heavily, she moaned louder. He did not stop, instead he thrust harder and faster into her. Giving her another orgasm and then another, soon they were coming in waves and each one was better then the last.

"This feels so good." Kyoka stated moaning as she climaxed again. When his cock expanded, she could feel his hot sperm explode inside the condom. Sending her once more over the edge and giving her a huge orgasm herself. He remained inside her and he pumped a couple of times to fully release himself. Pulling himself out of her, he flopped next to her on the bed. Both of them were panting for breath and she could not help but gaze at him fondly. "That was incredible. If I had known sex felt that good, I would have fucked Tanaka months ago." She declared with a huge smile on her face.

"Not everyone is the same." Izuku said in a gasping voice, reaching down to remove the condom and toss it into the nearby trashcan. Kyoka beamed at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Any chance we can do that again?" Kyoka asked. "I have heard after the first time, it gets better and better." She stated glancing down at his partially erect dick, really wanting to experience it again. Nodding Izuku reached over and removed another condom from his pants pocket. "How many of those things do you have in your pants?" She asked with a wry smile.

"Three more." Izuku replied and Kyoka giggled with delight. Wanting to use them all.

Four hours later at 1:00 AM. After Kyoka confirmed that this was just an one night stand and Izuku should not expect to fuck her again. He kissed her with appreciation and stumbled out of her room. Heading for his own. Thankfully everyone was in their own rooms sleeping so no one heard or saw him return to his own. He slightly regretted that he probably would not have the opportunity to have sex with Kyoka again in the near future. Since she did not want to get into another relationship right away, that somewhat depressed him. He had hoped that it would have amounted to him and Kyoka becoming a couple. That was actually what he was hoping for with any of these Girls that he had sex with.

**Friday Night: Unknown**

Walking towards the Train Station, Izuku felt the familiar urges within him. Entering one of the outbound Transit Cars, he sat in his usual spot. Waiting for a target of opportunity to present itself. It did not take long. A young Red Haired girl stepped aboard and she stood staring out the Window, watching as the City zipped by. She had all the clear signs, she wore a blue short skirt and a loose White T-shirt. Glancing about, Izuku noticed that there was no other probable Gropers within sight. Standing he made his move, slowly maneuvering himself to be right behind her. He immediately saw that she was not much older then he was. With a sly smile, he slowly reached towards her and placed his hand on her bare leg under her skirt. She did not respond at all. "Yes she was expecting this, she wants to be touched and fondled." He thought to himself, knowing instantly that she did not want sex. That would be too much to hope for. Caressing her bare leg, she continued to stare out the window. Moving his hand around to her inside thigh, he slid his hand upwards. Immediately noticing that she was not wearing any underwear. Stepping closer, Izuku ran his right index finger across her folds. At the same time, he slipped his left hand up inside her T-Shirt, encountering no bra. Placing his hand on her left breast, he began to caressed her perk nipple and soft breast. Hearing her moan in response. Looking at her reflection, he saw that she had her eyes closed and was firmly biting her bottom lip. With two fingers on his right hand, he plunged them into her. Feeling her warm and wet pussy tighten around his fingers. Ramming his fingers in and out of her, he continued to fondle her breasts. She no longer was able to contain her moans of pleasure and soon Izuku felt her juices slather his right hand. Which was now coated and felt sticky. "You like this don't you? To be touched." Izuku asked and the girl moaned in response. She came again and again she tried to stifle her moans of pleasure. Pushing his fingers into her faster and harder, he felt her climax again and again. She was leaning against the window and panting for breath. Trying valiantly to keep her moans and groans from being too loud. When she came once more, she slumped against the window and Izuku knew that she was done. Removing his hands, she slowly sat down on a nearby seat. Breathing hard and attempting to keep her limbs from shaking. With another smile, Izuku slipped into the crowd and headed for his seat. Then he realized who it was. Mei Hatsuki, he had just fondled and Groped someone he knew from UA and not recognized her until it was too late. He knew he needed to be more careful. With an audible exhale he could feel that his own urges were only slightly satisfied. At the next stop, Izuku left the Train and went to catch the one back towards UA, deciding once he was back in his room he would use the memory of groping Mei to masturbate. That would quell his urges nicely.

(This was the in between time before Izuku Midoriya met and fucked Mina Ashido. Who he is now in a relationship with. I hope the readers liked this bit of perversion.)

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

My Hero Academia: Secret Encounter (Short Story) Part One

**SURPRISE:**

Stumbling up the Stairs of the Dorm towards his Room, Izuku yawned. It had been a long day and it had started way too early even for him. Leaning against the door of his room, he yawned again. He was tempted to just go inside and go to sleep. But that temptation faltered due to that this was Friday and he could live chat with Melissa for the next few hours. He missed her, a lot. Emails, Live Chats and Phone Calls were no substitute for actually seeing her face to face. Taking out his Keycard, he sipped it into the door lock and was stunned when he noticed that the door was already unlocked. "Damn, I must have forgotten to lock it this morning." Izuku muttered, opening the door. He stood there at the open door, staring into the darkened room. He knew he had left the desk light on before he left that morning, so that he did not trip over anything as he left. Slowly stepping into the room, he no longer felt tired. But alert. In the center of the room, he reached over to turn on a light and without warning someone grabbed his shoulders. Turned him to the left and latched her lips onto his. He stood there, his arms automatically encircling a warm body. The person in the room did the same, holding him tightly to her. Oh he knew exactly who it was and was not surprised completely that she was there. Parting slightly he smirked. "Yaoyorozu you know that you are not supposed to be in my room." Izuku said and he felt the body stiffen. Then the desk light came on and he found himself standing in front of his long distance Girlfriend. She stared at him with a sour look on her face.

"That is not funny!" Melissa stated frowning at him, her nose wrinkled and her blue eyes staring at him with aggravation. Izuku chuckled lightly.

"Yes it was. Your expression is priceless." Izuku continued to smile as Melissa pulled him closer.

"Well if I ever found out that you are cheating on me, I would have to tell Uncle Might that you took advantage of me. Poor innocent me." Melissa threatened with a sinister smile. "I believe he would tie you into knots for that." She declared and Izuku stopped smiling.

"Now wait, it was you who instigated what we did." Izuku said defensively, remembering back to the I-Expo 7 Months ago. Their first kiss happened right after he pounded that asshole who sliced her arm, he knelt in front of her apologizing for not protecting her from harm. She stared into his eyes and before he knew what was happening, she leaned towards him and kissed him. He had never kissed a girl before and as she pressed her petal soft lips onto his all he could do was sit there in complete shock. She pressed herself against him, deepening the embrace and slipping her tongue inside his mouth. At most the moment only lasted a minute, but both thoroughly enjoyed it. Later after the incident and they were standing on the remains of the top of the Tower. She pushed him into a secluded spot and kissed him again. This time lasted far longer. In the next three days that he was there on I-Island they spent almost every waking hour together. The night before he left, she took him to her room and they spent the night together having sex. A first for both of them. From that point on, they had emailed, conducted live chats and talked on the phone constantly. "I missed you." He said softly and she smiled broadly at him.

"I missed you too. So much that I had to arrange a tour of the Support Department at the UA to get here." Melissa then leaned closer to kiss him again. Pressing her body against him. She had been asked several times to transfer to UA and the Support Department, each time she declined. Not wanting to leave her Father while he was on Island Restrictions for his role during the Incident. He currently could not leave the Island under any circumstances. But she had free rein. "I convinced them to let me come two days early, with the idea that I wanted to spend some time touring Japan." She explained, kissing him again. Parting slightly, Izuku finally noticed what Melissa was wearing. One of his Longer All Might T-Shirts, he could see her bare legs just under where the T-Shirt ended. Her clothes including her Underwear was neatly folded on a nearby chair. That was when he realized that under the Shirt she was completely naked. Smiling she pulled him into another embrace, kissing her way up to his right ear. "I missed that too." She whispered huskily in his ear and he knew exactly what 'THAT' was. "Please tell me you have some condoms." She said in a pleading voice. He swallowed and looked over at his desk.

"A few." Izuku replied and Melissa smiled broadly. Then maneuvered him over towards the desk. With a minor assist she hoped up onto the desk and now Izuku could just make out that she was not wearing any Underwear at all. The T-Shirt had ridden up to just barely confirming that fact. Reaching into the drawer he indicated, she found that he had three. Removing one, she presented it before him.

"I have to wonder why you would have these available. Especially since there is no way that you would know I was coming for a visit." Melissa moved the Condom back and forth in front of his eyes and then laughed as his face reddened. He began to stutter.

"They gave us them in Sex Education a few months ago." Izuku stammered attempting to explain why he had Condoms in his room. Melissa continued to laugh and then opened the Condom.

"Oops I accidentally opened it. I guess we will have to use it." Melissa said in an innocent voice, pulling the Condom out and placed it besides her on the desk. Moving her hands down to his pants. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. Pushing his pants downward to his knees. Leaving his Underwear still on. Reaching her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer and kissed him. Wrapping her legs around his waist and crossing her ankles behind his ass. "Oh I really need this." She whispered as she felt his underwear covered manhood press against her. She began to unbutton his shirt as he pulled the Shirt she was wearing upwards, slipping it off. "Do me Deku, I need you to do me." She stated in a rasping voice, desperate to have sex. It had been so long since the last time all she could think about was the feeling of him inside her. Pushing his Condom covered cock in and out of her. Basically tearing his School shirt off, she grabbed his underwear and ripped them off. No longer able to wait any longer. Izuku slipped the Condom on and before he could do anything himself. She grabbed his shaft with her right hand and aimed his tip towards her slit. Rubbing the tip along her entrance. She breathed in and out in short gasping sounds. "Put it in, put it in." She begged and with a simple inward movement, he entered her. His cock slowly sliding inside her. He could feel her wet, warm and inviting pussy envelope his cock and it felt wonderful. Just like the first time they had sex. Moaning, she tightened her legs around him and thrust her hips wanting more of him inside her. "Oh GOD you feel so good." She said in a moaning pleasing voice. "I have been thinking of this for months. Do me Deku, do me." She pleaded and locked her lips onto his. As he slowly started to move backwards, sliding his cock within her pussy. Her insides tightened around him, not wanting him out of her. Then with the same slow movement he thrust into her sending her in her first orgasm. "YES, that feels so good. Don't stop. OH, YESSS. Don't stop!" She moaned, her body shaking from the experience. Picking up the pace, he slipped slightly out of her and then thrust deeper into her. Sending her another climax to slam through her. Orgasm after orgasm seized through her and she could not stifle her moans of delight. When she felt him expand in the condom, she partially braced herself. Still a body shaking orgasm flooded into her as he came within the condom. Gripping tightly to him, she rode it to it's satisfying completion. Kissing him hard and passionately in appreciation. Both panted and gasped for air, as Izuku slumped against her.

"Feel better now?" Izuku asked drawing in deep breaths of air, as Melissa grinned widely. She still clung to him, as she drew in deep breaths of her own.

"Oh yes, much better." Melissa panted. "Just what I needed, but I definitely need that again. I plan on using all three of those tonight and later get some more for the future." She stated still smiling. In her estimates it had been a lifetime since the last time they had sex, even though it only had been 6 Months and 27 days. For her that was way too long to not have her Boyfriend within her. Phone Sex or Live Chat Sex Masturbation, was not the same as the real thing. Holding onto him tightly, she glanced over at the bed. It seemed to almost invite her to pick up another Condom and go again.

Two Hours and fifteen minutes later, Melissa laid with her head pillowed on the right side of Izuku's chest. He was partially sitting up on his bed and she had her arms tightly around his bare chest. Her right leg was over his and he had his own right arm around her back. "I hope Mister Aiwaza does not do a bed check tonight. I do not need anymore demerits." Izuku commented as Melissa smiled up at him. She had told him in America, the general principle was to put a tie on the outside of his door indicating he was not alone and should not be disturbed. Here on the UA Campus, their were strict regulations against such intimacy. To her mind the Administration was just being foolish. Especially with a bunch of horny teenagers living in the same building. At some point sex was bound to happen.

"When is the last time he did a bed check?" Melissa asked not wanting to get her Boyfriend in trouble. Izuku chuckled and shook his head.

"He never has. So I guess we are safe. But we should be careful, any of my classmates could pop by at anytime." Izuku told her and she giggled. Almost imagining if Yaoyorozu, Jiro or even Uraraka should open the door and discover them. Since both were naked and there was no possible way they could even cover themselves with Izuku's sheets or blankets. They were crumbled at the end of the bed on the floor.

"Have you told any of them about us?" Melissa asked and Izuku shook his head again negatively. "Good. I do not need Uncle Might finding out that I am here." She said with a small smile, almost imitating All Might's classic phrase in almost the same tone. Izuku gave a short chuckle and she snuggled more against him. "Maybe I should except the Transfer to the Support Department, it would be nice to see you more often. Maybe everyday or at least every weekend." This surprised and delighted Izuku.

"I would not mind. In fact I would love it. Then maybe after a short while we can tell everyone including my Mother that we are a couple." Izuku suggested and Melissa smiled up at him. "It would make it a little easier for me." This confused Melissa on how it would make it easier on him.

"How so?" Melissa asked and Izuku flinched, he had let his mouth run away again without thinking.

"Well certain classmates have...well hinted that certain Girl Classmates seem to like me." Izuku tried to think of a way to tell Melissa that it some of his friends believe that Uraraka and perhaps Ashido might like him more then just wanting to be friends. Melissa scowled and wrinkled her nose. "You are so cute when you scowl." He commented and Melissa stared up at him still scowling.

"Do not change the subject. What do you mean that certain Girls in your Class seem to like you. In what way and it better be one sided." Melissa declared menacingly, moving up to stare directly into his green eyes. Izuku knew now he was in deep shit without hip boots.

"Maybe they are wrong, but Mineta and Kaminari think that Uraraka and Ashido have shown interest in me. Other then being just friends." Izuku quickly explained hoping to quell Melissa's mood a bit. He did not mention that according to Jiro. The Prettiest Girl in School, Yaoyorozu had mentioned him fondly to Jiro during the License Exam.

"Oh really! Well isn't that interesting! Again it better be one sided!" Melissa said in a threatening tone, glaring now at him and continuing to scowl. Izuku raised his hands shoulder level in a partial sign of surrender.

"It is. It is. Just remember the source. Mineta and Kaminari are the biggest perverts in class. They are hoping that something seedy is going on, so they can drill me for details." Izuku began to ramble in defense of his big mouth. Melissa wiggled her nose slightly and then returned to cuddling with him.

"Well it better be and that source better be wrong. I can be a very jealous person when I want to be. You are mine Deku and I have no intention of sharing what is mine." Melissa stated firmly, then smiled mischievously. "I think I need to really considering that transfer, just to keep an eye on you and maybe them. Make sure they are not trying to steal my Boyfriend from me." She said as she closed her eyes contently. Soon she would have to sneak out of the Class 1-A Dorms and go back to her hotel. For now though she was too comfortable and did not want to leave. Extremely tempted to spend the night. A knock on the door disturbed them.

"OH SHIT!" Izuku said loudly and Melissa quickly got off him. Both scrambled about the room, while Melissa grabbed her clothes. Izuku quickly disgarded the evidence of what they had been doing. Throwing the used Condoms and the Wrappers into the Trashcan, burying them. Then quickly grabbed a robe, while Melissa ducked into a nearby closet, holding her clothes in front of her. Someone knocked again. "I was in bed! Give me a moment!" Izuku said loudly tying the robe shut and rechecked his room. With a calming exhale he unlocked the door and opened it. Slightly relieved at who was at the door.

"A little early to be in bed, Deku." Uraraka said as she stood at the door, gazing past her Izuku saw Yaoyorozu. The well endowed Creationist held a small stack of books in her arms.

"Midoriya we are putting together a study group, to get our Homework done. Do you want to participate?" Yaoyorozu asked as she smiled at him warmly, Izuku then saw it and now knew Jiro had been right. Yaoyorozu did like him. Before getting involved with Melissa and seeing her different expressions, he would never have noticed how Yaoyorozu spoke to him or looked at him. It was subtle but he could see the tenderness in her features and a certain glint in her eyes.

"I am really tired. So I think instead I will catch up on some sleep." Izuku replied and he could almost see both Uraraka and Yaoyorozu's disappointment. At that second something dropped in his closet and both Girls looked towards the source of the sound.

"Is there someone in your closet?" Yaoyorozu asked firmly, stepping past Izuku into his room. Before he could respond, she opened the Closet door and her eyes widened in shock. "Melissa Shields, What are you doing in his closet?" She asked in a gasping tone as she stared at the blonde inside his closet. Uraraka gasped as well, putting her hands over her mouth in astonishment.

"Hello again Yaoyorozu. Uraraka. Uhm I can explain." Melissa stated with a small smile.

"This explanation should be interesting, especially since you are standing on your Bra and if I am not mistaken that is matching Panties." Yaoyorozu said sternly, pointing down at Melissa's right foot where a lacy blue Bra could be seen and she was standing on it.

"I could not find the light and it was a bit difficult to put my clothes on in the dark." Melissa muttered to Izuku who stood stock still, allowing Melissa to explain because at that moment he could not even come up with a plausible explanation for why Melissa was in his closet and in his room. Along with why she did not have any underwear on. Uraraka shut the door and crossed her arms, fully interested in hearing this. Yaoyorozu cocked her hips to the left and crossed her own arms over her chest. Both waiting for Melissa to explain. "Okay it is exactly what it looks like." Melissa decided to just be truthful. She took Izuku's right hand in her left and smiled at him. "We are dating, have been dating since the I-Expo and if you must know we just finished having sex." She declared and Uraraka looked like she was about to faint. Yaoyorozu stared at both of them wide eyed and her mouth gaped open slightly.

"Whoa! I did not expect you to...to say it so straight forward like that." Yaororozu almost whispered, blinking several times to make sure she was actually awake. "Okay, I have no idea what to say or how to respond to this." She said in a wavering voice. Izuku looked over at Uraraka and he worried that she might begin to yell and scream. Instead she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Good for both of you." Uraraka stated feeling a bit relieved, she still had no idea how she felt about Deku or if she liked Iida. Never having those feelings before,s he was utterly confused.

Now Yaoyorozu was a completely different story. "You are breaking several of the Rules and Regulations being here and I just am at a lose on what to say about this. Though I suspected there was something between you two ever since I saw you at the Exhibit Center." She stated with clarity, exhaling roughly. "I would like to know how you are having a relationship with you on I-Island and you are here?" She asked and Melissa shrugged.

"It is not easy. But I am going to transfer to the Support Department here, being in a long distance relationship sucks." Melissa informed the two Girls as she noticed that Izuku was sort of keeping out of it. To her it seemed that he was like a cornered Animal, having no idea what to do but stand there and hope to get away. Or not be seen.

"I guess we can keep this a secret, right Yaoyorozu. I mean I think it is really cute that they are together." Uraraka said to Yaoyorozu and the well endowed Girl frowned. Then with a strong exhale, nodded.

"No more of you breaking the Rules though. If you get caught and they might put us all in Separate Dorms. I would not mind not having Mineta or Kaminari always trying to see something inappropriate." Yaoyorozu stated and did not mention that she suspected that Mineta or Kaminari were responsible for her missing some of her Panties from the last time she washed her clothes. "But I find myself really enjoying being in the Dorms with most of our Class." She finished saying. Izuku could understand, it was nice to live in the Dorms with his friends and classmates. All of them.

"Okay we promise no more breaking the rules. As I understand it they cannot say anything about us doing anything off Campus." Melissa said and Izuku felt relieved that he allowed Melissa to handle this. He no way was brave or smart enough to explain without making it worse. Though he would not have admitted to them that he and Melissa were having sex. That was risky. He was just glad it was not had been Ashido or Hagakure that had discovered them. He suspected that both would want full implicit details, including about all the perverted details.

"Good now if you two are quite done, doing whatever you are doing. I suggest that you sneak her out of her Midoriya before someone like Mineta or Kaminari discover her here. That would be a disaster." Yaoyorozu said as she headed for the closed door, Uraraka smiled at them and followed her out the door. After it shut, Melissa frowned at her silent Boyfriend.

"A lot of help you were!" Melissa stated with frustration, picking up her Underwear and stuffing them in her pocket. Deciding to just go without for now. Believing if both were not easily seen, she could have told the two Girls that she came by just to innocently visit Deku and they might have believed it. No with them in plain view it was best just to tell the truth and hope they would not make a Federal Case out of it.

"I thought it best to have the Right to Remain Silent and allow you to explain. I was not expecting you to just blurt out that we had sex, that almost made me faint." Izuku said as he sat on his bed. Slightly laughing at the fact that neither Girl noticed that he was only wearing a light robe that barely covered him. Both Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were too focused on Melissa being in his room to actually see him. "Is it true, you are going to Transfer here?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Yes. Especially since I think I need to keep a closer eye on you. Or don't you think I noticed how both of them looked at you and spoke to you. I think that perhaps they are both really interested in you and I do not believe it is to be just your friend." Melissa stated as she then sat down next to him. Beginning to wonder about the this Ashido that he had mentioned. If Ashido looked anything like Yaoyorozu, then she had a lot to worry about. Leaning against him, she placed her head on his shoulder. "You better get dressed and sneak me out of here, I bet just about everyone else will be at that Homework Study Group." She said as she reached up and turned his face towards her. Lightly kissing him. Parting slightly, Izuku smiled at her.

"I love you Melissa." Izuku whispered and that floored Melissa. She never thought he would say that, oh she bet they both felt it. But to actually say it. With a smile she kissed him again.

"I love you too Deku." Melissa replied, then frowned. "This sucks! We do not have any more Condoms, otherwise I would want to do it again. Well next time I am going to make sure I have a good supply of them." Standing she waited for him to get dressed so he could sneak her out of the Dorm. Making him promise to come to her Hotel Tomorrow as early as possible. Wanting to spend the whole weekend with him.

The End?


	9. Chapter 9

My Hero Academy: First Date (Short Story) Part One

**The Date Night:**

Throwing another pair of Pants and Matching Shirt aside, Mina Ashido growled in frustration. "No, No, No." She flipped through several of her Clothes in her Closet. Valiantly trying to find the right outfit to wear on her first Date with Izuku Midoriya. Two Weeks ago they had all moved into the Dorms and after she had discussed the possibility of asking Izuku out with Ochaco. Then it was a simple matter of her asking Izuku out on a Date. Glancing over at the Clock she exhaled sharply. Two more hours and they would meet in the Main Common Room. Picking up an extremely short and sexy black Mini Skirt Dress, holding it up against her. Staring at the mirror and Mina wrinkled her nose. "No too sexy. I want him to be able to speak." She told herself as she smirked. Thinking how he would get so nervous that he would start to babble uncontrollably. That Skirt would send him over into a frenzy and she wanted him to be coherent. Picking up another longer Light Blue Skirt and Shirt, she smiled. "Okay this might work. Along with my Black Knee Boots and Black Leather Jacket." She looked down at her various boots and shoes. Removing the designated pair of boots and a Black Leather Jacket from her closet. Putting the outfit on her bed, she thought of earlier that day. She had boldly walked up to Izuku Midoriya and told him that he was going to take her out on a Date tonight. Dinner and a Movie. Not giving him a real chance to agree or not. Now she was the one that was nervous. Standing only in her pink on black polka dot Bra and panties she was not ready for her door to open. Toru Hagakure and Momo Yaoyorozu entered, shutting the door quickly after seeing the state Mina was in. Due to that Minoru Mineta would spend hours in the hallway hoping to see at least one of them in a perverted fashion.

"So you are going out with Izuku Midoriya?" Toru asked as she flopped onto Mina's bed. Momo leaned against the door waiting for their friend to answer.

"Yes. Well I hope so. I told him to meet me in the Main Room to take me out." Mina replied, picking up her selected clothes. "What do you think?" Holding it up against her so that they could voice their opinions.

"I think the shorter one would work better." Momo suggested and Mina shook her head.

"I want him able to speak. I have a feeling if I wore that one, he would not be able to." Mina countered and both of them laughed. "Maybe if we go out again after this one." In truth Mina wanted more then just one date, she wanted several and perhaps something even more. Looking at her invisible friend, she smiled. "Stop pouting Toru. I got to him first. You should have asked him before I did." She told Toru.

"I am not pouting." Toru stated firmly, crossing her empty sleeved arms in front of her chest and both Mina and Momo could tell differently. "I am the one that wants a boyfriend and you beat me to the only one that is actually the best choice here." Momo smiled broadly and sat down on the bed as well.

"You know Mina you beat me to him as well. I was surprised how quick you were to get to him first. I mean after our little Girl Chat and we all found out that Orchaco told us she was not ready to be with anyone yet. You seemed to move awfully fast and it really suspicious that me and Toru had to clean the Kitchen today." Momo said accusingly. Mina shrugged and smiled evilly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just decided that I would ask him out." Mina continued to smile, thinking that it was not a coincidence that Momo and Toru's name appeared on the Schedule for them to clean the Kitchen. She had placed their names there earlier that day. Slipping on her Dress, Toru reached over and zipped it up for her. Then Mina put on her boots and then finally the Jacket. "So how do I look?" She asked and both of her friends shrugged.

"I still think the shorter one will get his attention better." Toru stated and Mina giggled. Yeah the shorter one was an attention grabber, but with Izuku that might not be a good thing. "I guess you look alright." Mina smiled and walked to the door. "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do." The Invisible teenager said and Mina laughed as she opened her door.

"That depends on him." Mina closed the door and headed for the Main Room. Immediately relieved when she saw Izuku nervously waiting for her. "Hey Izuku you are here, good. I was a bit worried that you might make me come drag you out of your room." She said with a huge smile and Izuku swallowed.

"Y..Yes, well...Ashida San...actually I was surprised that you asked me." Izuku stuttered and stammered, not making any attempt to make eye contact. Staring directly at the floor and his face began to redden a deep shade. Mina shook her head and stepped closer.

"First and foremost Izzy you call me Mina. Also you don't mind me calling you Izzy do you?" Mina asked and Izuku shook his head negatively. Thinking that she could call him idiot and he would find it extremely acceptable. Only a few, which included Ochaco and Tenya knew that Izuku had a huge crush on Mina Ashido. Which surprised his two closets friends for most had one for Momo Yaoyorozu. No Izuku just found himself idly thinking about Mina, believing she was just so incredibly beautiful. Maybe it was that he himself was a bit odd that he would be attracted to her abnormal appearance. Suddenly a pink hand waved in front of his face. "Hello you still in there?" She asked with a giggle. Izuku stared at her wide eyed. He once again inadvertently began to mutter and mumble, thankfully it was barely audible or he would really feel like a fool. For he was muttering and mumbling about her.

"Sorry." Izuku said as his face began to really feel hot. Mina shook her head again and smiled.

"Well we better get going. The Movie starts in about two hours and I am starving." Mina told Izuku and reached down to take his right hand in her left. Leading him out the door. He staggered along in utter shock that she was holding onto his hand as they left. She had decided to introduce Izuku to the finer cuisine of the American Burger King. Once at the Fast Food Restaurant, she suggested that he try the Cheeseburger Meal Deal. Which was exactly what she intended to get as well. As he was about to reach into his pocket for the Money to pay, she stopped him. "Nope. I am paying. I asked you out, so I pay. That is how it works. The only way you get to pay is you ask me out." She informed him, pulling out the money and paying the Cashier. Izuku swallowed and his face began to pale. Licking his now dried lips. Mina was subtly telling him that he would need to ask her out on another date. That terrified him. Once the food was on the counter, she picked the tray up and led him to a Table in the Corner. Sitting she picked up her Two Cheeseburgers and Fries and began to eat. Sipping from her Diet Coke. Izuku wrinkled his nose as he unwrapped his first Cheeseburger. "Try it, you will love it." She ordered him and he bit into the strange Food and his eyes widened in delight.

"Wow that is good." Izuku stated with a small smile. Taking a larger bite. Mina smiled and continued to eat. Thoroughly enjoying the date so far. Izuku did not know and only her closets friends did. She had a serious crush on the Green Haired boy. Of course so did most of her friends in class. The only one that did not seem to show an interest was Ochaco and Mina suspected that her nervous friend secretly also adored Izuku Midoriya.

"Told you that you would love it." Mina said as she grabbed a finger full of french fries and dipped them in ketchup. Then something happened that she dreaded.

"Whoa look dude at the freak." A male voice said from behind Izuku. Another laughed. "Well she might be a freak, but she is a really hot freak. I bet she is one hell of a fuck." The other said and both of them laughed. "Yeah bet she is." Mina closed her eyes and felt her face begin to darken. She hated when someone that she did not know had to belittle and berate her. Izuku exhaled sharply, noticing the utter hurt in Mina's expression. Turning around in his seat, he picked up the Napkin Dispenser in his right hand.

"Ten Percent." Izuku muttered and then glared at the two older Teenagers. "Listen Assholes. I personally rather that you stop saying anything about her." One of the two laughed and leaned closer towards Izuku.

"What if we don't!" The bigger of the two stated and Izuku smiled. Crushing the metal Dispenser as if it was a piece of paper. Both of the two stared at Izuku in shock and fear.

"If you don't I will get upset and then I might have to do something that requires that you both need medical attention." Izuku stated still smiling, then he frowned. "Now apologize to her and leave." He glared at the two menacingly and the smaller bounded off his seat.

"I am so sorry, We both are right Hotoshi?" The one said quickly and the other nodded. Blurted out an apology and both scrambled out of there as fast as they could. Mina smiled at Izuku fondly.

"You did not have to do that. Eventually they would stop when they discovered that I would not respond to them being assholes." Mina told him and Izuku shook his head.

"Yes I did. You are wonderful and so..." Izuku looked downward and felt his face begin to redden. Mina leaned closer over the table.

"So what?" Mina asked and watched as Izuku's face began to really redden. "Were you going to say that I am so freaky looking?" She knew actually he would not say that, he looked up and stared at her in shock.

"No. Never." Izuku lowered his eyes and began to almost pant. "I think you are so...pretty. Beautiful and your differences make you even more so." He almost whispered the last words and Mina giggled. Wishing that they were alone, she so wanted to kiss him without fully embarrassing him. But since they were not alone and the Fast Food Place was almost packed, she decided that he could use a little more embarrassment. Leaning over the table, she put her right hand under his chin and maneuvered it gently upwards.

"That was really sweet." Mina smiled and leaned closer. Turning her head to the right, she pressed her lips onto his for exactly to the count of ten. Then sat back down and smiled broadly. Then frowned. "Breath Izzy, breath." She stated and Izuku inhaled deeply. Smiling just as broadly as she was. "I take it you liked that." She said and Izuku nodded. Unable to speak. "Good because I like that too, so expect to be kissed again. A lot." She sat back and continued to eat. "You are mine." She thought with a sinister smirk. Fully intending to date Izuku for a very long time.

During the Movie, Mina kissed Izuku several times and thoroughly enjoyed each one. Especially when he seemed to almost faint each time. After the Movie, she held his hand tightly in hers with their fingers intertwined. She liked this immensely. As they neared the Dorms, he began to breath hard in and out. "Uhm Mina...would you...I mean I would like to...you said that the only way I get to pay is if I ask you out. So would you like to...there is a Sidewalk Bazaar Sale near where I...well near my Mom's Apartment Building." Mina stopped walking and waited patiently for him to finish. He stopped as well and inhaled deeply. "Would you like to perhaps go tomorrow...then maybe we can have lunch at my Mom's." He asked and began to sweat, realizing that he just asked Mina to meet his Mother. Panicking, he knew that could be a huge mistake. Perhaps Mina did not want to meet his Mother or perhaps she did not want him to ask her out. Mina giggled.

"Sounds good to me. Let's say what about 10 AM tomorrow." Mina stated and Izuku finally sighed with relief. Kissing him once more at the entrance of the Dorms, they separated and headed for their own rooms. Toru, Momo, Ochaco, Tsuyu and Kyoka were all waiting for Mina at her Room's Door. Wanting a complete report about her date with Izuku Midoriya. Not giving them the explicit details, such as she kissed him. Her five friends were relentless.

"Oh if the date did not go well, then that means I can ask him out." Toru giggled excitingly and Mina scowled.

"I did not say the date did not go well. In fact he already asked me to go out tomorrow." Mina informed Toru and the rest. "Also do not get any ideas. I plan on making him my Boyfriend as soon as I can convince him." She smiled mischievously and the Invisible teenager huffed and everyone could tell she was now also scowling.

"No fair Mina. You should let each of us that want to have a chance to date him before you claim him." Momo said in protest and Mina shrugged.

"All is fair in love and...well it ain't a war. But close enough when it comes to claiming him as my Boyfriend." Mina stated and though she was serious, the others laughed. Even Toru. She then to lighten the mood told them the complete details of her date.

**Saturday Morning:**

Dropping the shorter Skirt Dress onto her Bed, Mina shook her head. "Nope can't wear that one yet. Not if I am going to meet his Mother." She said stepping back to her closet and flipped through the various clothes she had within. Picking a pair of tight fitting blue jean Shorts that were about as long as her the Skirt she just decided not to wear. She stared at the Shorts for several minutes. With a wry smile, she put them on. Exhaling so that she could pull them completely on and button them. Turning around in front of the Mirror she checked to make sure they highlighted her Ass. Nodding she picked up a matching V-Neck White Sleeves T-Shirt. Pulling over her head and once more looked at her image in the Mirror. Putting her hands under her breasts she moved them about until the right amount of cleavage could be seen. Last she put on ankles socks and white Sneakers with pink laces. Once more looking at herself in the Mirror. "Okay I guess this will work." Combing out her pink hair, the picked up a bottle of her favorite Strawberry Perfume and lightly added it to her wrists. Forgoing lipstick and makeup completely. Mainly due to that none of that stuff actually does anything for her. Slipping some Money into her Right Pocket, she hesitated at the other item on her dresser. Something her Mother told her to have on her when she met a Boy she liked. Not that Mina was ready for that thing to happen. "Hmmm. Should I take that just in case?" He hand wavered over the small item and then with a grin she put it in her pocket. "Better safe then sorry." She finally said and went to meet Izuku in the Main Room. Pausing at the top of the stairs when she heard Minoru Mineta.

"Man you lucky S.O.B. Mina Ashido. She is seriously hhhhooootttt." Mineta said excitingly. "You got to tell me, have you..." The pervert began to wiggle his eyebrows up and down. Izuku exhaled and turned away from the smaller boy.

"Grow up." Izuku said as he began to walk away. Wishing that Mineta never found out that he was going out with Mina again or that he went out with her last night. Ever since Mineta had pestered him for explicit details and wanting to know if Izuku at least copped a feel of her ass, breasts or sensitive zone. Izuku completely ignored him and Mineta followed him to the Main Room. Still wanting details.

"Oh come on. Mina Ashido is just the freaky type that would definitely put out." Mineta stated with a small crooked smile which turned into a panicked grimace when Izuku hoisted him up one handed by his shirt.

"Listen, I am going to say this only once. If you ever and I mean ever say anything like that again about Mina. I will first kick your pathetic ass and then I will never acknowledge, talk or help you again." Izuku growled and Mineta swallowed flinching at the others glaring green eyes.

"Sorry dude." Mineta blurted out and Izuku put him down. Retreating to another room, the pervert noticed Mina on top of the stairs. He lowered his eyes and continued from the room. Mina walked down the stairs and Izuku saw her. He smiled and she smiled back. Walking straight towards him, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him for a lot longer then ten seconds. Others walking by the room or were inside the other room all stared and gawked. During the embrace, Mina felt herself become extremely sexually aroused. Well she suspected it was arousal. Her sensitive area pulsed, moistened and quivered for attention. His attention. Blushing slightly, she ended the kiss and put her forehead against his.

"I overheard you and Mineta, Izzy. You are the best. Last night you stood up for me with those Assholes and today you defended me again against Mineta. You know I could find myself easily falling for you." Mina whispered and Izuku blushed. "Shall we go." She suggested. Taking the Train, she made sure she sat on the inside seat. It had become a habit of hers when she rode the Train. Right after one of her Middle School Girl Friends had been groped on the Train and the Man was never caught. Even after her friend reported it to the Police. So after hearing about that she made sure that she sat or stood where no one could do the same to her. Not wanting to get felt up by some middle aged pervert. Though in time she would not mind if Izuku felt her up as long as she could do the same to him.

Arriving at the Bazaar, Mina could not help but be impressed. Izuku had picked the perfect date. Hell what girl would not like walking among a bunch of Tents and Stores that had Clearance Sales posted in front of them. Everything was marked at least 50% off and Mina found herself regretting that she only brought half her Money. Though if she brought it all she would end up using Izuku like a pack mule. Already he carried three bags in his right hand while she held his left. Moving from one sale to another. When she saw a Statue of the Alien Queen from her favorite movie, she dragged Izuku towards it. The Statue was exquisite and a perfect replica of the Alien Queen. Ceramic and it had it's smaller mouth sticking out. Picking it up, she winced. She did not have enough with her to buy it. Even on sale it dwarfed what she could spend. With a heavy heart she set it back down. Izuku immediately handed the Clerk the money for it. "What are you doing?" Mina asked and Izuku smiled.

"Buying you the Statue. What does it look like?" Izuku said as the clerk put the Statue in a bag and handed it to Izuku. Mina shook her head.

"I can't let you do that, Izzy. It is really expensive." Mina protested and Izuku handed the bag to her.

"Nope too late. These sales do not give refunds or exchanges. Besides I want to get it for you." Izuku told her and Mina could not help but smile at him. Leaning closer she pecked him on the lips.

"Like I said, I can find myself easily falling for you and I think I have." Mina whispered fondly. "I think we better call it a day or I will end up blowing all my money." She stated knowing that they only were about halfway through the Bazaar and if they kept going she would end up buying more stuff that she probably did not need. Holding his hand tightly in one hand and the bag with his gift in the other. They made their way to his Mother's Apartment for Lunch. Izuku exhaled sharply as he reached the door to his Mother's and one time his Apartment.

"I have to warn you, my Mother is a bit...well you are about to find out." Izuku said as he let go of her hand and his hand wavered over the doorknob. With another deep breath he opened the door and his Mother Inko Midoriya met them at the door.

"It is about time you opened the door. I knew you were outside a good two minutes ago." Inko stated with frustration and then smiled at Mina. "Oh my. My Son Izuku was right when he called. You are a really pretty girl." She said with a smile and Izuku groaned with despair and horror.

"MMMOOOMMMM!" Izuku said loudly and Inko smiled over at him.

"Thank you Miss Midoriya San." Mina quickly said and then smiled over at Izuku. Really liking that he told his mother that she was pretty.

"Oh none of that. Call me Inko. Now since my Son's manners seem to be off. I take it you are Mina Ashido?" Inko gestured for them to enter and she frowned slightly at Izuku.

"Yes. Mina will do." Mina told Inko and the elder Midoriya led her over to the Kitchen table. Leaving Izuku to put the bags down near the door. Suddenly regretting exposing Mina to his Mother.

"So how much do you like my Son?" Inko asked with a wry smile. "He will need someone to keep him out of trouble." She stated and Mina giggled.

"Oh I like him a lot, but it would take all of Class 1-A to keep him out of trouble. He seems to be drawn to it." Mina said and Inko laughed.

"I like her. She is perfect for you." Inko said and again Izuku groaned. Now really regretting this. Standing Inko headed for the Kitchen. "I hope you like fried Rice with Vegetables?" She asked and started to dish out some into three bowls. When Izuku sat down next to Mina, she leaned closer.

"I do not know why you were worried. Your Mom is great. Just wait until I take you to meet my Parents and Younger Brother and Sister. They will make you feel like you are being in a Police interrogation." Mina whispered to Izuku. Inko set down a bowl in front of Mina and then one in front of Izuku.

"Can I assume that you are now...lets say a couple?" Inko asked and Izuku almost choked on his food.

"MMMOOOMMMM!" Izuku said chocking glaring at his Mother in shock. Mina giggled and shrugged.

"I guess we are." Mina stated eating her food calmly and watched as Izuku's face turned pale, staring at her in confusion. "What? I told you I think I have fallen for you and I have. That means you my dear Izzy are now my Boyfriend." She declared and Inko laughed.

"I definitely like her and I can easily see why you like her as well." Inko said and Izuku could not help but smile. Barely able to believe that somehow he was now involved with what in his estimates was one of the Prettiest Girls at the UA School.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

My Hero Academia: Dating (Short Story) Part 2

**DATING:**

Awakening at 5 AM, Mina reached over and turned off her Alarm Clock. Yawning and stretching she slipped out of bed. Smiling slightly as she picked up her Gray Sweatpants and White Sports Bra. Three weeks ago, she had told Izuku Midoriya that they were a couple. That he was her Boyfriend. Putting on her Sneakers, she headed for the Kitchen. She needed Coffee before she joined him in the Dormitory Gym. This was a new thing for them to spend some time together before going to Class. Usually she worked out after Class with the other Girls. But she wanted to spend some more time with Izuku. Her Boyfriend. Mina liked thinking, saying and even announcing those words. Her Boyfriend. He was hers and that was it. After her morning brew, she headed for the Gym. "This is going to royally suck." Mina whispered entering the Gym and instantly stopped. Staring wide eyed in appreciation of what she saw. Izuku with out a shirt on, stretching before his morning workout. She stared at his chiseled abs, chest and arms, then smiled. "Oh me likey." She whispered smiling broadly. "Oh me likey a lot." She added and when he noticed her she forced herself to blink. "Good Morning Izzy." Mina quickly said and Izuku smiled at her.

"Good morning Mina. I usually stretch for ten minutes, then hit the weights for about an hour and finish up on the Nautilus." Izuku told her and Mina pointed over to the treadmill.

"I generally run on the Treadmill and then do some calisthenics. Like push-ups, sit-ups and jump rope." Mina told him, she was not interested in increasing her muscle mass but make herself able to run and move faster. Otherwise just keep in shape. She went over to the Treadmill, making sure to go on the one that she could watching Izuku. Starting it on slow to warm up to running. She almost tripped when she saw him begin to bench press some weights. Smiling she admired him. "Ohhh I likey a whole lot." She whispered.

"An American Penny for your thoughts." Momo Yaoyorozu said and Mina turned her head to see her five friends standing on both sides of her.

"I bet they are really perverted." Toru commented then whistled softly. "My oh my. Did you know about him being so...wow." She said, her voice etched with envy and Mina could tell that all of them were subtly admiring her Izuku. Wrinkling her nose.

"No but stop staring, he might notice." Mina ordered and she had to almost laugh seeing all them finally blink. "What are all of you doing here this early?" She asked.

"Well we thought that since you have decided to exercise in the Morning with Izuku Midoriya then we might as well too." Kyoka Jiro said and headed over to one of the Stationary Bikes. Climbing on one of those that also faced towards where Izuku was working out. Mina thought it funny that all of the Girls were doing the same, there were a number of Exercise Equipment that faced the other direction. But her Classmates and Friends were picking ones that allowed them to watch and admire Izuku. She would have to remind all of them later that Izuku was hers and she was not going to share. When Izuku began to curl lift another set of twenty pound barbells, Mina once more smiled and nearly tripped on the Treadmill.

"Wow." Momo whispered and smiled. "Oh my likey." Her well endowed friend said with a gleam in her eyes. Tilting her head slightly and really admiring Izuku's tone fit chest and abs.

"Hey, hey no impure thoughts about my Izzy please." Mina said with a soft chuckle and Momo's face began to redden. Taking her eyes off Izuku and looking over at Mina.

"Sorry." Momo whispered feeling a little guilty about that she did have some really impure thoughts about Izuku.

"I thought you and Shoto were a thing? So you should not be thinking about my Izzy like that." Mina said teasingly and Momo frowned, lowering her eyes sadly downward. "Oh I am sorry, what happened?" She asked Momo and her friend shook her head.

"It is alright. All it took was two dates and I found out that we have nothing, no connection and no sparks." Momo stated creasing her brow slightly in frustration. Mina understood. There had to be some type of spark or from one of her favorite Cartoon Movies. There had to be a Zing. She had that with Izuku. Over on the other side Toru grumbled.

"You know our Class sucks for those that want a Cuddlier to Cuddle." Toru stated hinting towards what they had all seen yesterday. Mina and Izuku were on the Couch in the Living Room of the Dorms, watching a Movie. Mina had Izuku's right arm over her Shoulders and with her feet tucked under her. She had her head cuddled comfortably under his arm. Her Left arm encircled behind his back and her Right hand was intertwined with his Right hand fingers. All in all it made Toru and she knew the others quite envious. She held up her invisible right hand.

"Okay there are five Boys in our Class that already have Girlfriends. Mashirao Ojiro, Rikido Sato, Mezo Shoji, Hanto Sero and Fumikare Tokoyami. Then there are two perverts that I rather go after girls then even consider. Miniro Mineta and Denki Kaminari." The Invisible Teenager grumbled again.

"There are a couple of other Boys in the Class that are available." Kyoka Kijo put in and Toru groaned audibly.

"Oh like who? Tenya Iida, he is so...he is a huge downer. No fun at all in that one. Then there is the extremely angry Psychopath Katsuki Bakugo. No thanks." Toru exhaled and stopped peddling her Exercise Bike. "Or do you think Koji Koda might be a good choice. He is a little timid...and I think he is shier then Izuku. Okay and almost last is Shoto Todoroki. Though he is cute and really sexy. I think he is more of a stick in the mud then Tenya Iida is. Last but not least is Yuga Aoyama." She chuckled. "Does anyone here think that he is into Girls. That perhaps he is more inclined towards Boys. Not that there is anything wrong with that. But I would like a Boy that at least tries to feel me up rather then complain about what I am wearing." She looked at each of the other Girls and no one argued or said that she could be mistaken about Yuga Aoyama.

"There are always the Boys in Class 1-B." Orchaco suggested and Toru exhaled again.

"We barely know them. Who is to say that any number of them could be like Minoru Mineta or worse be like Katsuki Bakugo. No Mina here has found the perfect and only available one in our class." Toru stated firmly and Mina could not help but smirk.

"True so true." Mina replied proudly now really happy with that she was Izuku's girlfriend. "Still I am not sharing."

"What I would like to know my dear Mina, is when do you plan on...Yippee, Yahoo and..Wow?" Toru asked mischievously and everyone looked at her wondering what she was asking. "Okay let me make it more understandable. You know doing the Wild Thing. So when?" Mina blushed brighter pink highlighted her face.

"TORU! Geez. They have been only together for about 3 weeks, it is a little soon for them to..." Momo blushed then smiled. "Though I have to wonder myself when you plan on doing it?" Mina rolled her eyes and noticed that the others were now waiting for her to answer. Getting off the Treadmill.

"When and if I...uhm. That is between me and Izzy." Mina walked over to the Mat to do her Calisthenics. Toru's question still in her mind. She wanted to know that answer as well. After all that was the whole point in having a Boyfriend. Someone to cuddle, kiss and do the thing with. Finishing her exercises, she went to sit and wait for Izuku to finish his own while her Friends headed back to their rooms to shower and get ready for class. Half and hour later, Izuku completed his daily workout. Walking over to Mina, using a towel to mop the sweat of his head. She stared at his chiseled sweaty body and licked her lips. "Wow me really really likey." She thought with a huge smile. Standing she went with him back to the Dorms, almost tempted to follow him into his room. Instead she headed for hers.

**Friday Afternoon:**

For the past two weekends Izuku was able to come up with a good enough excuse, but now he was essentially trapped. Unable to think of a good enough reason to tell Mina why he could not go and meet her Family. Looking out the window he grimaced. "No not cold enough for me to try to catch a cold." He muttered wishing that it was winter time so he would be able to soak his head in water and stick it out the window. Closing his eyes he knew he could not just tell Mina he did not want to go, because it would upset her and he adored her too much to do that. "Shit at least admit it to myself. I...I love her too much to make her sad." He muttered and then smiled happily. Hearing a familiar knock on his Dorm Room Door, he stood and opened it. Mina walked in and flopped onto his bed. Sitting with her back against the wall.

"So you ready to go, Izzy?" Mina asked and Izuku winced. "Oh come on, they are not that bad. At most my father might be a little overprotective but that has to be expected. You could be doing things to me that are perverted and sorted." She grinned mischievously upon seeing his reaction.

"You are a big help. Are you sure I have to go?" Izuku asked and Mina nodded.

"Yes. I met your Mom and now it is time you met my Parents, Brother and Sister. Do not worry they are going to adore you, just about as much as I do." Mina told him, taking his right hand in hers and interlacing her fingers into his. She gently pulled him down next to her on the bed. Leaning closer she kissed him, licking his top lip with her tongue she slipped her tongue into his mouth. After a few seconds, she moved her left leg over and straddled his lap with her knees besides his thighs. Running her hands down his back. Pulling him more tightly against her. Breathing heavily in and out of her nose, she began to make small moaning sounds and could feel herself becoming extremely aroused. Knowing by what she felt, he was too. Her hips began to minimally gyrate back and forth. When he moved his hands down to her thighs a few inches from her ass. She exhaled sharply. "Oh I could do more so easily right now." She thought, wondering if it was time to move their relationship to a more physical one. As he moved his hands onto her ass and gently squeezed her cheeks, she moaned even louder and had her answer. "Oh yeah. We can." Mina kissed him harder and slowly pushed him over to lie down on his bed with her on top of him. She parted from kissing him and stared into his eyes. "Izzy...I...want...to." He shook his head.

"Not yet...I...am not ready for us to do that." Izuku whispered and Mina stared into his eyes,

"Izzy I do not understand. I want to do it. To go all the way." Mina told him sternly, feeling completely disappointed and rejected. She was also suspicious wondering if he was not ready because he was not physically attracted to her. He smiled at her.

"I do too. It is just I am not ready right now." Izuku said and Mina wrinkled her brow. Still suspicious about why he was not ready now. She was. In truth Izuku had to use all of his willpower not to continue. But he had some more research to do. When they did go all the way, he did not want it to be just a one sided pleasurable moment. He found out that when a boy and girl have sex, usually it is only really pleasurable for the boy and he wanted it to be just as pleasurable for Mina. Izuku leaned upwards and lightly kissed her, making sure not to grope her incredible ass again or anything else. Mina seemed to relax a bit, no longer looking at him with such a stern expression.

"Okay...I guess I can wait." Mina smiled finally and Izuku pecked her on the lips again. Still fighting the urge, after all she was sprawled on top of him and his lower extremity was poking hard against his pants. Her smile turned mischievous, glancing downward. "Oh and here I was worried you were not physically attracted to me." She whispered, Izuku exhaled sharply.

"Why wouldn't I be. You are so beautiful." Izuku told her and Mina reluctantly slipped off him, sitting up. He immediately grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it over his now protruding tent in his pants.

"Well if we are not going to...have some fun. Then we better get going. My Family awaits." Mina stood and Izuku sat up. He remained sitting. "Let's go." She ordered and he winced.

"I will need a minute. Otherwise I might have trouble walking." Izuku said and Mina had to laugh. Ten minutes later they were on their way to the Train Station. After a nice evening meeting Mina's Family they returned to the Dorms and Izuku once back in his Room continued his research. Using the Internet he made sure to only use Educational Sights. Not wanting to have a browser history like everyone knew Mineta had. Near Midnight he had all the answers he needed. Now all he had to do was apply what he had learned.

**Saturday: Early Evening**

Izuku had taken Mina first thing in the Morning to Breakfast, then to a Movie and then to the Mall. It had been a wonderful full day and Mina was smiling broadly. It had been awhile since they had an all day Date. Back at her room, she held a stuff toy teddy bear that he had won for her at the Mall Arcade. "Today was awesome, Izzy." Mina stated happily and he smiled at her.

"Uhm Mina..." Izuku swallowed and his face began to redden. Mina stared at him curiously. "If...well if...you know yesterday when I said I am not ready..." She nodded and felt a strange stirrings within her. He swallowed again and looked down at the floor. "I...I...I am now if you want to." He whispered and that was all Mina had to hear. Grabbing him by the front of his Shirt, she dragged him into her room. Latching her lips aggressively against his. The first step once inside they both slowly removed their own clothes. Looking at each other naked. For Izuku he could not stop admiring her exquisite body as Mina stared at him. Mostly at his now twitching lower appendage. It was a lot bigger then any she had seen on the internet. When both were done staring at each other, she maneuvered him over to her bed. Reaching into a nearby nightstand for a Condom. She was about to give it to him so they could do it, but he shook his head. "It is not time for that yet." He informed her and she shook her own head.

"We are not doing it without one." Mina told him, not wanting to have an accident. Izuku smiled and shook his head again.

"That is not what I meant. This is." Izuku said then began to move downward. Mina stared at him winkling her nose, until he reached her breasts. First licking her right nipple, he gently cupped her breast and licked it again. Sending a wave an intense wave of delight through her. She stared at him as he continued to lick and suck on her breasts and she loved it. It felt so good that her nipples hardened.

"OH WOW! Keep doing that." Mina ordered and Izuku did as he was told. Licking, sucking and caressing her pink breasts. A strange tingling sensation flowed through her right down to her now pulsating pussy. Moaning, she began to pant in and out. When he believed that he had fully aroused her that way, he continued downward and she stared down at him again with curiosity. Reaching his goal, he leaned his mouth down between her legs and kissed her folds and slit. Mina moaned even louder as the sensation of utter Ecstasy slammed through her. Rocking her head back onto her pillow she moaned again as he began to lick, suck and kiss her slit and folds. "OH GOD, OH GOD! WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING! DON"T STOP!" She said in a gasping moaning voice. "DON"T STOP! I THINK I AM ABOUT TO...AHHHHHHHH!" Feeling an euphoric orgasm climax through her. Mina's arched her back and thrust her lower regions towards him as he sucked on her entrance with gusto. Sending her over the edge again and then again. After the fifth or sixth body convulsing orgasm she stared down at him. "Izzzzy, please I cannot take it any longer. I need you...to..I need you to put it in me." She pleaded wanting something she never really had before. Holding out the Condom, her right hand shook. He smiled and used his shirt off the floor to wipe her juices of his mouth and chin. Taking the Condom from her and patiently opening it. Sliding upwards partially on top of her, Mina spread her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Trying valiantly to pull him towards her and into her. He leaned down and kissed her, she could taste herself on his lips and found it stimulating. Reaching down with a shaking right hand she tried to grab his Manhood and put it in her. Izuku moved her hand away with his own.

"Patience." Izuku whispered with a small smile. Mina pulled at him again with her crossed legs, not feeling patient at all. Grabbing himself by the shaft, he began to rub his condom tipped Manhood against her folds and slit. Causing her to moan.

"Put it in. Put it in." Mina begged and pleaded unable to wait any longer. With a small movement he easily slipped inside her and she gasped. Moaning loudly. When he was fully into her, she gave a shuddering exhale. There was some minor discomfort, but not as bad as Mina thought there would be. He waited until her insides relaxed enough that her Pussy was not gripping his dick like a viceclamp. Then after several minutes he slowly began to pull out of her, Mina's immediate response was to pull at him with her legs not wanting him out of her. As he reached a certain point he thrust back into her. She moaned feeling another orgasm flood her senses. Izuku repeated the process and slowly but steadily increased speed and temp. Within moments, Mina was moaning, groaning and having multiple orgasms. Chanting "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD." Over and over again. As he himself climaxed, she had a body convulsing orgasm that caused her to bit his shoulder. Slumping on her, Izuku smiled while gasping for breath. Mina smiled back also breathing hard. "Wow." Her throat felt dry as she pulled him closer to her. "That was...that was amazing." She whispered in delight.

"Was it worth the wait?" Izuku asked referring from yesterday to today. Mina nodded and kissed him.

"There are five more Condoms in that drawer. Want to use a few more of them?" Mina said still breathing hard. She actually wanted to use them all and perhaps go borrow some from Toru or Momo. Wondering if she liked having sex with Izuku this much if it had turned her into a Nympho. She grabbed another Condom and thrust it at him.

**Three Years Later:**

Setting down a stack of Dinner Plates in the Cupboard, Mina chuckled as she heard Izuku swear several times. Words she really never heard him say before. "! #$%^& $%^&&& #$%^&*())))*#^^ ! WHATEVER IDIOT DESIGNED THIS SON OF A $%^&**&^%$ THING SHOULD BE CONSIDERED A VILLIAN!" Izuku raged angrilly, tempted to power-up and smash the Prefab Coffee Table into firewood. Mina continued to laugh at her now live in Boyfriend. This was actually their first day in their New Apartment. She decided to rub salt into the already open wound.

"You bought it. I wanted the one that was already put together." Mina commented and Izuku grumbled again. She could not help but love him as he stood, went to a box and removed a box of nails. Returning to the Pile of Wood. She heard squeaking sounds, turning she watched him as he pressed three inch nails into the different pieces with his right thumb. "I think you are supposed to use the Locking Screws to put that together, not push nails to hold it." She advised and he smirked.

"I am going to get this thing together if it kills me." Izuku retorted and Mina laughed again. Returning to putting the Dishes that his Mother Inko had given them. Six Dinner Plates, Six Regular Plates, Four Bowls, Eight Glasses and Four Mugs. Most of the Appliances were all brand new, except for the Refrigerator and Stove that came with the Apartment. Mina glanced at the Clock in an Hour Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jiro, Katsuki Bakugo and Itsuka Kendo were due to arrive to help christen the Apartment with Pizza and Soda. "Got it." He boasted, placing now the toggled together Coffee Table upright, it leaned to the left.

"Tomorrow my Dear Izzy, you are buying the one that is already put together." Mina told him and Izuku hit the Table with frustration. It collapsed, folding in on itself. Mina could not help but laugh. He bounded up and moved up behind her, putting his arms around her bare stomach and hugged her to him from behind. "Careful or I will drop one of the Dishes your Mother gave us." She counseled with a huge smile. He kissed the back of her neck and she giggled.

"You are so beautiful." Izuku whispered into her ear and Mina exhaled. "I have something for you." Mina smirked.

"Oh I am sure you do. I can feel it pressing against my ass." Mina said with a seductive glint in her yellow eyes and he laughed.

"No not that. I bought you something." Izuku told her and Mina shook her head.

"You do not have to buy me anything. I can tell you that you are getting laid tonight. How else do we christen the bed." Mina said and Izuku nuzzled her neck again. "Okay what is it?" She asked though she did not need a present from him she would take one.

"Okay hold out your hands, palms out and spread your fingers." Izuku ordered and Mina did as she was instructed. "Now close your eyes and get ready for a surprise." With another exhale, she closed her eyes. Then felt something slid down on her Left Ring Finger. "Okay open your eyes." She did and stared at the Diamond Ring on her Finger in shock. "I love you Mina with all my heart. So how about instead of living here with your Boyfriend, perhaps Husband might be more appropriate." With a squeal she turned and jumped into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist and kissed him with all her might. Grinding her teeth against his. Forcing him back to land on the Couch. Parting she admired the ring on her finger. "Is that a yes?" He asked and she smiled at him.

"Oh definately. I was wrong earlier. You are getting laid right now. Take off your Clothes." Mina told him and she began to unbutton her shirt.

"I do not think there is time. The others will be here in less then an Hour and you know Momo, she is always exactly on time." Izuku said trying to dissuade her a little. She removed her shirt and started in on his.

"There is plenty of time. We just wont have any foreplay, just sex." Mina stated wrinkling her nose. She loved the foreplay and if it was just plain sex, that meant neither would go down on each other. For her that was a real let down, she she also loved when he ate her out and when she sucked his dick. But she wanted to have sex before their friends arrived.

To be concluded


	11. Chapter 11

My Hero Academia: Being A Couple (Short Story) Part 3

**Continuation:**

Sitting on the Floor and leaned back against the Couch, Izuku was playfully rubbing and Caressing Mina's Breasts focusing mostly on her sensitive nipples. Meanwhile Mina was slowly rising and descending upon him. With her hands braced upon his chest. She was moaning lightly with a content smile on her face. Grimacing, Izuku concentrated on not releasing yet and Mina noticed his expression knowing exactly why he biting his bottom lip. "Not yet, not yet." She moaned. "I am almost there, a few more seconds, seconds. I am close, so close." Closing her eyes she focused on the sensation of his Manhood deep within her, sliding along her inner walls. "Close almost, almost. I...I am about to...CUMMMMMM! I AM CUMMMING" She said loudly throwing her head back with a final downward movement, feeling her insides constrict around him at the same second he exploded with a grunt. Intensifying her own climax. When the effects began to reduce, she exhaled with delight. Sliding down besides him and placing her head comfortably on his right peck, smiling. "That was good, not as good as when we have some foreplay. But good enough for now." Mina stated gasping slightly. He smiled back and then bit his bottom lip again. "What? You did not like it?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Oh no. It was great. I just...well I just thought of something." Izuku replied and Mina cuddled closer. She liked this about as much as having mind and body blowing sex with him.

"Okay what are you thinking?" Mina asked and he smiled sheepishly.

"It is stupid." Izuku said deciding he better tell her or she will pester him until he does. "Well we have been together for almost three years. You are my First Girlfriend and I am your First Boyfriend. We had Sex the first time together. I have to wonder if I actually totally satisfy you." Mina laughed and shook her head, tickling him slightly with her soft pink hair.

"Of course you satisfy me. You satisfy me completely in every regard. Including our Sex Life." Mina told him and Izuku smiled. "Where is this coming from? Are you saying you are not satisfied with me?" She asked and Izuku shook his head.

"Not at all. I guess it is...well I still have trouble believing that I am with you. You are so beautiful, funny and so incredibly sexy that I can't believe you even would want to Marry me." Izuku replied and Mina knew exactly what this was. Several times during there perfect relationship, he would exhibit some of his old insecure personality. Doubting himself and his being with her. To her it was normal, she had become used to it.

"My dear Izzy, I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that. So of course I want to Marry you. I have no interest in anyone else and I do not want anyone else. I do not care if I never was with someone else. I figure I found who is perfect for me from the beginning and do not need to fuck someone else to find out that I have the only one that I want." Mina said sternly, looking down at his semi hard tool and smiled. "Besides that there fits and fulfills my every erotic desire, completely." She thought, having serious doubts that anyone else could even come close to satisfying her sexually. Seeing his Cock twitch, she wished they had time for another go. But after glancing at the Clock she noticed that they only had fifteen more minutes before their friends arrived. "You are not getting this ring back. It is mine and in that regard you are also mine." She leaned closer and kissed him, licking his bottom lip and then slipping her tongue into his mouth. Moving her right hand down to lightly clasp his shaft.

"Mina we can't. They will be here in less then ten minutes." Izuku groaned, reaching down to remove her hand. Knowing that once Mina started it did not matter if anyone showed up or not. She would want another time. Grimacing she frowned.

"Oh Poop. You my dear Izzy are no fun." Mina stated pouting slightly. Annoyed that because their friends were coming that they could not play again. With a heavy exhale she grabbed her Knee High Blue Jean Shorts and her Shirt. Deciding to forgo Bra and Panties. After buttoning several buttons from the third button down from the neck, she tied the end of the sleeveless shirt just under her breasts. Then pulled her really tight Jean Shorts on. Izuku dressed as well, but did not forgo underwear. Now dressed herself, she kicked her bra and panties under the couch. She would retrieve them after the guests left. Checking the time once more, Mina went over and opened the door and laughed. Momo had her hand poised to knock on the door. "Right on time. Come on in, Momo. Kyoka." Mina announced and Momo wrinkled her nose.

"You know punctuality is considered a sign of respect." Momo stated firmly not liking that Kyoka was also giggling. Stepping inside they all heard someone else just coming off he Elevator.

"I do not understand why not?" Itsuka Kendo asked and they could hear the frustrated grumble of katsuki Bakugo.

"Because I am not ready to yet." Katsuki declared and Itsuka's voice became softer.

"I think we should. Look at Izuku and Mina, they are and I think it might be nice if we did too." Itsuka stated and Katsuki groaned. "Just think if we don't then we are falling behind them in our relationship." They neared the door and Katsuki glared at Izuku.

"See what you have done Deku! You two moving in together is got her thinking we should too." Katsuki growled angrily, gesturing at the Red Haired Girl with his right thumb. Mina giggled.

"Well I bet she is going to really pester you more now. Look, look, look!" Mina said excitingly, holding out her left hand so all of them could see. "Izzy proposed! We are getting Married!" She giggled and squealed. Katsuki groaned with despair.

"DEKU! What are you trying to do to me?" Katsuki asked flopping down on the Couch with exasperation. Looking at his Girlfriend and seeing her smirk at him. Izuku sat down next to him. The Explosive Quirker gestured towards the Crumbles of what was a Pre-Fabricated Coffee Table. "What happened to that thing?" This time Izuku groaned.

"Someone thought he was handy with one of those Put Together Kits." Mina replied and all Four Girls giggled. Izuku's face reddened and Katsuki laughed.

"Ha. Serves you right." Katsuki stated giving the remains a gentle tap with his foot. "Are those nails sticking in it? I thought those usually call for those interlocking screws?" Izuku groaned again.

"Yes well the directions were not exactly easy to follow." Izuku said defensively. "Hey how about I call an order the Pizzas?" He asked trying to deflect everyone's attention off the Coffee Table disaster. Momo bent over and picked up the discarded Directions. Looking them over, she smiled.

"It seems simple enough. There are even step by step instructions on how to construct it properly." Momo said flipping through the three pages of Instructions. Setting the Papers down she turned her back and pulled up her White V-neck T-Shirt. Unhooked her Bra and concentrated for a second, creating the components of the Coffee Table. She wondered why she turned her back towards the Boys. Everyone in the room had seen her topless a number of times in the past and Izuku had seen her completely naked once when her clothes disintegrated when she had created a huge Plastic Sheet during an emergency.

"While she is humiliating Izuku. Let's discuss something important. Like do you have any plans for your wedding?" Kyoka suggested and Mina smiled broadly, standing. Izuku grumbled while he and Katsuki watched Momo effortlessly put together the Kit.

"Yes I do. I have a complete notebook with ideas." Mina went into the bedroom and after several minutes returned holding a Notebook. The cover had glitter glued to it spelling out. "MINA'S WEDDING." She opened it and began to show the other two girls her ideas. "I have been putting ideas in this since I was 12." Momo set the now completed Coffee Table in front of Izuku and Katsuki.

"There you go. All done. It was actually easy. Oh and I made it out of Fiberglass instead of Chipboard." Momo announced and then went over to look at Mina's Notebook as well. Katsuki laughed hard as Izuku shook the sturdy Table. Hoping that it would fall apart to lesson his embarrassment. Thankfully at that very moment Kyoka's phone chirped indicating a text message. She read it aloud.

"Toru is on her way." Kyoka announced and sent a reply.

"Why is she coming here? I thought she was going to surprise Hanto Sero for a Romantic Weekend." Mina asked assuming and both Kyoka and Momo shook their heads.

"That was the plan, but when she got to his apartment his EX was there. Wearing one of Toru's T-Shirts and nothing else." Kyoka informed her.

"Oh poor Toru. She was hoping this time she found someone." Momo said sadly. All of them knew that Toru wanted a Boyfriend since the first year of School and once again she was disappointed. "Well at least Sero lasted two Months." Glancing over at Kyoka who basically had the same problem. Both she and Toru were working at the Interpol Headquarters and did not really have a social life. Returning home every couple of months and hope to spark some type of relationship with someone. Toru was spending a small fortune to come home every two weeks for the past two months to try to have something with Sero. Everyone guessed it did not work.

"We need to help her." Itsuka chimed in. "Does anyone know someone that is not a total sleazeball?" On the couch Katsuki squirmed a bit then exhaled sharply. Picking up his Phone.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked and Katsuki grimaced.

"Shut up!" Katsuki hit the Contact and waited. When Eijiro Kirishima answered, Izuku could hear a strange tune in the background. "Turn that song off and get your stupid ass to Izuku's! Now!" He ordered and placed his hand over the speaker. Drowning out the Kenny Rogers Song. "_Ruby Don't Take Your Love to Town." . _"He has been listening to that song ever since..." He growled and everyone knew what he was referring to. "Well it is time he got over that Bitch." He stated.

"Katsuki, we all know that she made a mistake. She is paying for that Mistake." Mina informed him and Katsuki growled again. While he yelled at Eijiro, she looked at the others at the Table. "Anyone see her recently?" She asked and Momo nodded.

"i visited her last Saturday. She is doing well. They are talking about paroling her by the end of the year." Momo said and again Katsuki growled.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS HERE, NOW!" Katsuki yelled and hung up the phone. "Wait they are going to Parole that Bitch? How could the Government Parole her for what she did?" He demanded and Izuku placed a restraining hand on his friends shoulder.

"Orchaco Uraraka made a mistake. She was trying to help her Family. They were broke and the League of Villains took advantage of their Misfortune." Izuku said and Katsuki shook with rage.

"I can accept that. But I cannot except that she was spreading her legs to any of those jackasses that wanted to plow her. Do you have any idea what it did to Eijiro when he found out that his Girlfriend was fucking around on him?" Katsuki grumbled thinking back when Eijiro learned about first that his Girlfriend Orchaco not only was the Spy who sold information to the League of Villains. But she also was having sex with any of their number that wanted to do her. That devastated Eijiro.

"She is making amends Katsuki. Consider this, she lost her Hero License and her Family basically disowned her. If she is Paroled all she will have is the few friends that have forgiven her. She can never be a Hero and that was here dream, like most of us." Mina said softly and at that moment someone lightly knocked on the door. "That must be Toru." She announced standing and opening the door for their friend. Toru entered and dropped a large bag on the Floor.

"I HATE MEN!" Toru stated loudly and Mina immediately hugged her.

"I am so sorry Toru. Kyoka just told us. How are you doing?" Mina asked as she hugged her friend and Toru grumbled.

"Oh I am doing great! Other then the fact that I am thinking of swearing off men completely." Toru sounded more frustrated then angry. Letting go of Mina and then hugging each of the others. Including Izuku and Katsuki. "Any chance I could crash on your coach until Monday. I blew my Weekly Paycheck coming here?" She asked and Mina nodded. When Eijiro arrived and after some extremely intimidating convincing by Katsuki, which included threatening to blast both of them. Toru and Eijiro left to go to a Beach Side Carnival to have some fun. Izuku laughed as the door closed.

"Kacchan you know I never realized that you were a Match Maker." Izuku said in mock shock and everyone laughed except Katsuki who glared venomously at Izuku. Then looked over to see Itsuka smile sweetly and lick her lips seductively. He immediately smiled himself, realizing that he was going to get lucky later. Remaining a few more hours the others left and Mina collapsed on the Couch next to Izuku.

"Phew. How is that after our friends are here for only a few hours and it feels like they have been here all day?" Mina stated pointing at the empty pizza boxes. She still could not get over how Momo was able to eat an entire pizza and not gain any girth. She had eaten three slices and knew she would have to hit the treadmill later or there was a chance it would go straight to her ass. Though she knew that was not true, but she fully intended to keep her figure.

"I wish I knew. You do know we have the Parental Units, your brother and sister coming tomorrow night?" Izuku said smiling and Mina groaned.

"Oh God is that tomorrow?" Mina leaned back and placed her hand over her eyes. Then a dreadful thought came to her. Toru was staying here on their couch for the weekend. That would completely interfere with her plans to have a whole night with Izuku. Mainly due to that when she and Izuku had sex, she tended to be a little vocal. With Toru on the Couch she would have to remain a bit subdued. Not wanting their friend hearing them in the midst of passion. Her phone chirped and she smiled. "Toru just sent me a text. She is going to stay over at Eijiro's and sleep in his guest room." Sending an Okay reply, she put her cell phone down and stood. "Come my Love, it is time for bed. Not that I plan on either of sleeping." She took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Thankfully it the bed had come assembled, because she would not trust Izuku with putting it together himself. Not after he showed his know how on the Coffee Table.

The End.

(Sorry for the Short Chapter..Want to get onto an idea of a Star Wars Rebels Story which will be titled: Star Wars Rebels: The Journey.)


	12. Chapter 12

My Hero Academia: Accidental Rendezvous (Short Story) Part One

**The Beginning: Bad Break-up**

Mina Ashido never really wanted a relationship with anyone, not after what happened to her. Though her best friend and Roommate Toru Hagakure wanted one so desperately that the girl would do anything to find one. Grudgingly Mina glanced over at her Invisible Roommate who at the moment was fusing with her chosen outfit. Getting ready for another so called Date with (in the other girl's words) someone that could be a possible Boyfriend. For Mina it was a pointless endeavor, none of those that Toru deemed to spend time with were worth the effort. All had the same problem in Mina's eyes. They were pathetic losers, that only real appeal was that they were at least alive. But Toru wanted to find that special one and that meant she had to accept a date from these same Pathetic Losers. Mina looked back at the Report she pretended to read so that Toru would not keep insisting that she too perhaps date more. She did not want to date anyone. Believing that none were worth the time since they only basically were interested was what was in between her legs. Wanting to get in between her legs. She knew she had become jaded over the years since Graduating from the UA School for Heroes. It would happen to anyone after what she had to endure since she had blossomed. Numerous assholes that only pursued her because they believed that because her Quirk changed her outer appearance that she was some type of desirable easy Fuck. None wanting any type of relationship. Mina would not mind that, actually a long term relationship would have been nice. But No. All those interested in her only sought to fuck her and leave her. She had only allowed one person to get in between her legs and he turned out to be the biggest Asshole out there. What totally threw her off was that he did not seem the type to just fuck and dash. Then she found out to her horror he was that type. Using her just because his own Girlfriend wanted to wait to put out. She believed his bullshit when he convinced her to go out with him and for once she thought that perhaps he liked her because of who she was. Nope, he only wanted one thing from her and it involved her being naked. "You are suck an Asshole Shoto Todoroki." She whispered angrily. In her thoughts which was now interrupted, she barely missed as Toru left and she gave a short chuckling laugh as she watched her Roommate put a Condom in her purse. "Sometimes I think you are an idiot Toru." Mina muttered, wondering why her friend even bothered to go to dinner at all. Toru should just take the guy back to his place and fuck him. It would save a lot of time and disappointment. Lounging back against her pillow, she picked up the Remote to the Television, wanting to see her favorite show without having Toru's hairdryer drowning out the voices. Halfway through the repeat Episode of the Big Bang Theory, someone knocked on her door. "Great she forgot her Key." Mina stated with frustration. Getting off her bed, she headed for the Door. "You better be alone Toru, because if you think you are bringing some Random Idiot in here to screw! We agreed you would not do that again! I am not putting up with that!" She said loudly as she reached the door. Opening it and suddenly a body with Green Hair dropped to the Floor. She instantly recognized the person. "Izuku Midoriya?" Mina gasped in shock. Reaching down she checked his vitals. "He is breathing and he seems to have a heartbeat." Then she noticed the blood and his wounds. She had not seen Izuku Midoriya since they Graduated three years ago. He had climbed the Hero World to become not the Number 1 Hero but close enough. "Geez what the fuck happened to you?' She asked then put her hands in his Armpits and dragged him inside. After checking him over, she was relieved to find that most of his injuries though oozing blood were not that serious. Some were healing themselves at a rapid pace. "Gotta admire that One For All. It saves on Medical Bills." She laughed, it had taken Izuku almost 3 years to fully access the passable Quirk so that he could use the full power of One For All as effective as All Might. Mina gazed at the Green Haired Man and felt utter disappointment in herself. "Why didn't I ever think of you when I tried to find the right guy?" She asked herself, shaking her head. "No I had to fall for a two timing asshole that only wanted me for a quick and easy fuck. Because Momo Yaoyorozu wanted to wait to have sex." With grunt, she went to get the First Aid kit. Not wanting him to continue to bleed on her Carpet.

An hour later, Izuku Midoriya groaned and opened his eyes. He shifted slightly and felt the hard wood floor pressing against him. "Sorry to leave you on the floor, but you have bulked up since I last saw you and you were too heavy for me to lug around my Apartment." Mina Ashido stated from the Couch. She still was wearing her Pajama Shorts and her matching button up Pajama shirt. With her legs crossed she picked up the remote and turned the Television off. "So I have to wonder what brings you here Izuku and not your you know your and your girlfriend Ochaco Uraraka's place?" She asked with a small smile. Though not really caring what the reason was. Wanting instead for him to leave. He sat up and rotated his shoulders, popping sounds emitted from him as he did. Then he looked up at Mina.

"I would have if we were still together and she hadn't tried to kill me." Izuku said and exhaled sharply. Now Mina was completely interested.

"What?" Mina asked in shock and Izuku repeated himself.

"She tried to kill me tonight. Or do you think I got this hurt by someone else and it not being broadcasted on the News?" Izuku declared and Mina nodded, that was true. Any time a Hero takes on some villain the News would provide in-depth broadcasting of the event. Especially if a Hero gets injured, it sort of provides better ratings.

"You two having some problems." Mina said and then gestured for him to get off the floor and sit on the Couch with her. Once he did, she handed him a Soda. He grudgingly took it.

"Thanks. You could say that. I caught her Cheating on me with some No Nothing Actor. A real nobody that does Hemorrhoid Commercials for a living." Izuku stated drinking heavily from his Soda.

"So you two got in a fight?" Mina asked and Izuku shook his head.

"No not really. I told her I was done with her and if she wants to be with some jackass that does Hemorrhoid Commercials. Then he can have her." Izuku told her and Mina knew there was more. A Hero does not try to kill another Hero without a stupid reason. He exhaled in a sigh. "She did not want us to be done. Since I am now what the Number 3 Hero, she wants the public to believe we are still together. Otherwise if it was learned that we broke up..." Mina concluded what he was saying.

"Oh she will lose that endorsement she just got offered." Mina had seen that on the Local News. Reebok had just offered Ochako an endorsement deal worth about a Million dollars. Just because she was publicly known to be Izuku Midoriya's live in Girlfriend.

"I blew her deal. I posted on Youtube that I was breaking up with her." Izuku said and Mina laughed. "It is not funny, she used her Quirk and sent me so high up that if it was not for that Parked Bus that I landed on, it would have killed me." He told her and Mina stopped laughing.

"So I take it you are not getting back together after perhaps you both have time to think?" Mina asked and Izuku shook his head again.

"Oh I doubt that. Especially since she right now is in a Holding Cell at the Police Station. Did you know that there was a Restaurant Opening being covered by the News across the Street from my Apartment? Well there was and they caught it all on film or whatever they do. The News Crew called the Police and the Hero Administration." Izuku informed her and Mina gasped. Instantly thinking that the Bitch needed to pay regardless. Believing ever since Ochaco Uraraka had become a Pro Hero, the girl had become obsessed with Money and she never really deserved a great guy like Izuku Midoriya. Who she probably would have screwed over even worse eventually.

"FUCK! She is royally screwed!" Mina stated with a wry hidden smile. He slumped slightly with his elbows on his knees. "I mean she is really fucked. They are going to crucify her. They might even put her in Prison. What was that attempted Murder or Manslaughter since she probably did not plan to kill you." He nodded.

"At the most Prison. At the very least she just lost her Hero License." Izuku said and Mina gasped. That was a fate worse the death for a Pro Hero. To lose your License. Then Mina wrinkled her nose.

"That does not really explain why you came here? We sort of never been that close." Mina inquired, though blamed herself for not being close to Izuku. She blew it long ago. At the time she wanted to, but she also did not want to come in between Ochaco and him. "Guess that was stupid of me." She thought as he closed his eyes.

"I really do not know. The last time I worked with Kyoka Jiro, she told me you and Toru lived here. So I guess I just came here because...hell I do not know why I came here. I can leave if you want?" Izuku replied and Mina shook her head.

"No that is alright. Toru wont be back probably until morning. She had a date tonight and knowing her, she will once again make a bad choice even worse by having sex with him." Mina declared falling once more back into her cynical demeanor. That confused Izuku, as he remembered from her in School she was cheerful and really outgoing. Then something happened and she changed dramatically.

"Uhm Mina. I always..well in School you always seemed so..I do not know...well spunky and cheerful. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Izuku asked and Mina winced, then shrugged.

"Sure I will tell you why I stopped being so naive. I let an asshole fuck me, that was what happened! I fell for his Bullshit about how much he liked me and let him put his dick into me! Then found out that I was just a fuck! Since he could not fuck his Girlfriend because she wanted to wait, he decided that he could blow his load in me and still go back to his Girlfriend. That is what happened that made me realize that all I am to you men is an easy lay." Mina stated and then grabbed her own Soda and drank. Thinking that she should have instead provided Scotch. Izuku shook his head.

"I never thought that. I always liked you because you were so bubbly and nothing seemed to get you down." Izuku said and Mina laughed.

"Yeah right! Like I am not to believe that you did not come here tonight and hope to get some from me. Now that your relationship with Ochaco is over." Mina said that under reflex and did not actually believe that. She knew Izuku was far from like the others. Seeing his hurt expression, she exhaled. "Sorry I said that. I know that is not the way you are. It is...well when Shoto did that to me. It hurt and I do not mean losing my virginity to him. It hurt me inside." She pointed at her heart. He smiled.

"I bet as much as being dropped a thousand or so feet onto a Bus." Izuku said with a small laugh and Mina could not help but laugh as well. Finding it pleasant to talk to Izuku.

"Well probably about the same. But I did not look like you did afterwards." Mina commented gesturing at his appearance. He had dried blood almost all over him, including his hair and the remains of his Uniform. "Why don't you go take a Shower? I think I have some old Sweats that might fit you." She suggested and he finally looked at himself.

"Thanks I think I will." Izuku stood and wobbled slightly, he felt drained physically since it took a lot out of him to heal himself. Walking to the Bathroom, he just tore of his Uniform and tossed into the Trash Can. Looking into the mirror he winced. He looked like utter shit. Beaten up shit that was about as appealing as Road Kill. That was actually a close approximation of what he looked like. He definitely felt like he had been hit by a Car. Without being powered up. Wincing he reached up and pulled a shard of glass out of his scalp, dropping it with a clink in the trashcan. Blood tinkled down his forehead. Using some toilet paper he used it stop it from free flowing. The door partially opened and Mina tossed in Pink Sweatpants and a Light pink and blue T-Shirt. "Thanks again. I think." He commented holding up the Clothes.

"Hey you are lucky to get those. I do not have much that would actually fit you." Mina replied thinking with a small smile that the scrawny Boy from three years ago had bulked up considerably and now seemed to almost have half physique as All Might once had. Though unlike All Might who would shift to his weaker form, Izuku did not have that problem. He was like that regardless. Which did actually appeal to her. "Well who wouldn't be attracted to him physically. He has the body of a Greek God." She whispered stepping away from the Bathroom door, before she as tempted to peak in and see if his dick matched the rest of him or was it a small cocktail weenie. Though from the bulge she noticed earlier, she was guessing it was more like a Salami then a Cocktail Weener. She could not help having perverse thoughts, she had not had sex with a Man in almost 4 years other then by her own methods. Believing at some point she would find someone that did not repulse her. Smiling she glanced at the door. "Maybe the right one is right there." She said to herself with a small smile. Sitting back down on the Couch, she heard the jingle of keys at the Apartment door and Toru came in. She dropped her purse and pulled off her shoes, leaving them on her way in. "Your back early. Usually by now you are in the midst of a series of bad decisions." Toru picked up the Remote for the TV.

"Well, we will talk about that later. I was on my date with...oh what's his name and..." Toru pointed to the TV Screen, on it was a Reporter. The gist of his report was focused on the Murder of a Hero tonight. Mina stared wide eyed as the picture focused on four Police Officers leading Ochaco Uraraka into a Police Station. Two Heroes were also there waiting to question her. Ochaco had a strange smile on her face. Toru muted the sound. "They caught the whole thing on Camera, she killed Izuku Midoriya. Though they cannot find the body after it crashed into a Parked Bus." She said sadly. At that moment the News showed the Bus and Mina gasped. It was almost folded in half and blood was smeared across some of it. Then it went back on the Police Station. "At least they stopped showing where he slammed into the Bus. It was horrific." She whispered and sniffed, reaching up to wipe her invisible eyes with her sleeve. Mina glanced towards the Bathroom, then back at Toru.

"I did not realize that you and Izuku were close. Or is it that at some point you were thinking of adding him to your list of bad decisions?" Mina said and Toru turned towards her. Mina suspected back during School that her Invisible friend had a small crush on Izuku Midoriya, but Ochaco beat her to him. She had to wonder if the circumstances would be different if Toru beat Ochaco. At most she and Toru would not be roommates. That the two probably would be living together.

"Geez Mina. We were in the same class at UA. We fought together and well I have to believe that at the very least we were friends not just classmates." Toru stated and wiped her eyes again with her long sleeved V-Neck white T-shirt. "They are saying that Izuku probably crawled off somewhere and by now has...that has to upset you some." She said mournfully. Then she heard the Shower running. "Wait. Is there someone in our bathroom? Is that why you did not mind me going out tonight, you actually had someone over?" Mina thought it funny, that Toru was more shocked that a possible man was here and not that Ochaco might have killed Izuku tonight.

"Fuck no! I just wanted a quiet peaceful night tonight." Mina replied and then gestured towards the Bathroom. Deciding to let her friend know. "Izuku is in there. Yes he is still alive, though he looks like shit. He is in there washing the blood off himself." She told her and Toru began to cry.

"Really you are not just messing with me are you?" Toru asked and Mina smirked.

"Yes he is in there. I guess after he does not look like he was run over by a Steamroller, we better call the Police so that they know that Ochaco did not kill him." Mina said and Toru began to stand. "Leave him alone okay. I am betting he is not just taking a shower." She whispered, she was thinking while he was washing off his blood he had time to think himself. He and Ochaco had been together for almost three years and it had to be hitting him by now that she just tried to kill him tonight. That had to make someone feel a little off.

The water now only Luke Warm, pelted him and he let it flow over down him. Izuku had stopped really scrubbing a few minutes ago and now he was just standing under the water. "God she tried to kill me tonight." He whispered, closing his eyes. That did not bother him as much as the idea that she probably did not love him as much as he thought he loved her. He had an impulse to confront her again, but this time powered up...but that would only sink him to her level. When the water started to feel cold on his skin. He turned off the faucet and stepped out. Staring at himself in the Mirror. He still looked haggard and he felt like he could pass out at any second. He no longer was covered in his own blood. Picking up his torn Boxer Shorts, he tossed them in the trash with the remnants of his Uniform. "Well I guess I go commando." He actually smiled at that. Picking up the pink Sweatpants and pulled them on. Then the Pink and Blue T-Shirt. Staggering out of the Bathroom, he saw Toru and Mina sitting on the couch. "Hi Toru." He said unemotionally and he tried to smile.

"Hey Izuk, man you look terrible. But thankfully alive. Everyone thinks Ochaco killed you. It has been all over the TV." Toru said gesturing at the TV Screen and turned up the volume. It was repeated information that both Toru and Mina had heard, it was a first for him.

"I better call them, tell them that I am not dead." Izuku said tiredly and Mina shook her head.

"Naw let the bitch suffer until morning." Mina pointed at the scene where Ochaco seemed to be smugly smiling as the Police led her into the Police Station. "She seems a little proud at the fact that they think she killed you tonight." Mina believed that by now Ochaco Uraraka was getting the whole treatment. Where the Cops and Attorneys were informing her that she could end up facing the death sentence. That would make anyone less smug. "Besides, you look like you are about to keel over." She commented.

"Your right. I better go...I can call my Mom she will come get me or she will call Kacchan and he will." Izuku weakly said. "Can I borrow your Phone?" Mina shook her head.

"No you are staying here. You can use my Phone to tell your Mother you are not dead, but you are staying on the couch tonight. By the time she got here, you would be completely out of it and I doubt the three of us could carry you down to her car." Mina declared handing him her phone. He nodded and went back towards the Bathroom for a little privacy. He knew his Mother would be extremely upset upon learning that Ochaco Uraraka may have killed her son tonight. After telling his Mother several times that he was alive and he was alright. He came back and handed Mina her Phone back.

"She is not happy, but I was able to convince her that it would be best that I stay here. She was all set to come get me." Izuku wavered a bit and Mina knew he was close to dropping from pure exhaustion.

The two girls surrendered the Couch to him and after Mina went to get him a Blanket and Pillow, he laid down. Before either she or Toru could say goodnight, Mina noticed that Izuku had passed out. Going into their shared Bedroom, Mina sat down on her bed. Not really watching Toru as the Invisible Girl undressed. Looking over at her friend to see floating thong black panties and match Bra hovering in the air, highlighting Toru's extremely sexy breasts and downward area. "No sneaking out there tonight, Toru." Mina stated firmly, knowing at some point Toru might decide to go console Izuku. Which at this time would be an extremely bad idea. For one he was exhausted and did not need someone trying to seduce him. Toru sat on her own bed.

"I was not going to do that. You know it is strange that he came here. Like you said, we were not exactly close even in School." Toru commented and Mina shrugged. He had told her he had no idea why he came here instead of one of his closer friends. Like Katsuki Bakugo or even that Fucking Asshole Shoto Todoroki. No he elected to come here and she began to think that perhaps he came to see her. That he was in such a state that he went to the one person that he subconsciously liked and it was not Toru. Mina smirked. Two years of Psychology really made one think idiotically. A more reasonable explanation was that he just went to the one place that was closest to where he had impacted with the Parked Bus. Since it was only two blocks away. That made more sense. Mina made sure that night that Toru did not have a bout of sleepwalking and in the Morning she awoke a little tired herself. Stepping out of the bedroom, she saw Izuku sitting up watching the News. It was mostly repeats of what was reported last night with some speculation that some Criminal had taken Izuku's dead body for some diabolical reason.

"I guess I better call before they start sending out every Hero in the City to search." Izuku said and Mina handed him her Phone again. She headed for the Kitchen and after about half an hour, he hung up the Phone. "They are sending an Ambulance from the Hospital and after I am checked out, they want me to come down to the Police Station." He told her as a yawning Toru came out of the Bedroom. He barely noticed that the Invisible Girl was only wearing her Thong Panties and Matching Bra. Mina rolled her yellow eyes.

"Real subtle Toru." Mina whispered. Though for Toru coming out naked would not even be noticed. Izuku exhaled slowly and leaned onto his hands, placing them on the sides of his face. "So after that, what are you going to do?" She asked and again Izuku exhaled.

"I guess afterwards I will have to find myself another Apartment. When Ochaco sent me through the roof, it made mine sort of unlivable." Izuku said with a small smile. "Or I probably will end up staying at my Mom's until I find one that is." He really did not want to do that. For one it was an hour away from the Hero Agency he worked at. Which just added to his already long days at being a Hero. Mina looked over at him and then smirked.

"Until you find an Apartment. You can stay here. On the Couch." Mina stated and Toru giggled. "If you do, we need to set some rules though." She added, then looked over at Toru. There would be rules for him and then she would dictate some very stern rules to Toru. The Main one would be she needed to behave. He looked over at her.

"Are you sure? I mean it would only be a day or two at most." Izuku asked and Mina nodded.

"Sure what the hell." Mina replied, giving Toru a stern look and her friend shrugged. Her lace bra straps went up and then down. No one could see that Toru was smiling broadly. Instantly thinking that Mina might be actually interested finally with someone of the opposite sex. Which delighted her to no end. Believing that her friend needed to get laid.

"Yeah sounds alright to me too." Toru put in, then giggled again. Which caused Mina to roll her eyes again.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

My Hero Academia: Accidental Rendezvous (Short Story) Part 2

**Coming to Terms:**

Returning home, Mina Ashido fumbled with her keys and opened her door. It had been a long disturbing day for her and she believed for most of the Heroes. Especially after learning that the Prosecutors were coming down hard on Ochaco Uraraka for attempted Murder. She had gone with her Agency Leader to observe the Interview and she could not believe how timid Ochaco had turned into a vindictive psychopath. Not showing any remorse for almost killing Izuku Midoriya, instead the girl worried about herself only. Not once asking if Izuku was alright or not. Even stating that Izuku would never press Charges. What made Mina laugh is when the Prosecutor showed the recording and told the smug Ochaco that they did not need him to. To Mina it was surprising when that did not even effect her. When the Prosecutor came out and shuddered with revulsion. "She actually believes if during the Trial that if she smiles sweetly to the Judge and Jury. They will find her not guilty. I think she is clearly deluded." The Woman said shaking her head. Staring through the one way mirror, Mina was shocked to see her one time friend sitting there with her feet on the table. Acting like she did not have a care in the world.

"Can I talk to her for a minute?" Mina asked and the Prosecutor looked at her clearly confused. Then nodded.

"Sure why not. Maybe you can convince her that she is in serious trouble. That she needs to take this seriously, because if she is trying for the Mental Disorder defense. It won't work. The Doctors already tested her and they say she is not Mentally Ill." The Suit Clad Woman declared and Mina walked into the Interrogation Room. Ochaco smiled warmly at her.

"Oh hi Mina." Ochaco said then gestured for Mina to sit across from her. "What brings you down here? You know after this is all cleared up, I will finally come over to visit you and Toru." The Girl giggled and Mina felt a chill run down her spine.

"Hi Ochaco. Uhm you do know you are not getting out of here right. That you probably are going to Prison for a long time." Mina told her and Ochaco laughed.

"No that wont happen. For one I am a Hero and so what if I tried to kill Izuku. He was going to dump me and that would have cost me a lot of Money. That should be a good defense, I mean if some of my Endorsements found out that me and him are not together then I could lose them." Ochaco stated and Mina stared at her in shock.

"You do not even care that you almost killed him, do you? That if it was not for that Bus he would have slammed into the Street and died." Mina said softly and Ochaco looked at her like she was saying something funny.

"Well why would I? He is a Hero, it is expected that we put our lives on the line and risk being killed everyday. Besides what about me? I wanted to retire next year and those Endorsements would have let me. Now I have to sit through a bullshit Trial and until then sit in that dirty cell. It is a real inconvenience." Ochaco replied and Mina had an overwhelming urge to punch the selfish Bitch.

"Inconvenience! Inconvenience! Do you think that it is an Inconvenience that Izuku Midoriya has to live with the fact that the one that once told him that she loved him! Just tried to kill him! Do you think it an Inconvenience that at this moment his Agency has put him on Administrative Leave!" Which was true. Izuku now had to meet with a Psychologist 3 times this week to make sure he was Mentally able to remain a Hero and if it was found out he wasn't. His Hero Career was over. "How about the Inconvenience you have put on the rest of your so called friends! To learn that someone that we all count on is nothing more then a Money Grubbing Bitch that only cares about herself and no one else!" Standing Mina glared down at Ochaco who seemed to not even care about anything she had said. "I hope they throw the book at you and you spend the next 30 Years or more in Prison!" She growled, Ochaco smiled at her sweetly.

"Could you do me a favor? Tell them outside that I really could go for a Diet Coke." Ochaco said and Mina had to fight the impulse to create Sulfuric Acid then throw it in the Girls face. Walking out, she exhaled and leaned against the wall. The Prosecutor winced.

"Like I said she is deluded and it amazes me that she ever was a Hero." The Woman said and Mina had to leave before she did something she would regret. Though she doubted she would regret beating the shit out of Orchaco. Now she was home a good two hours before Toru returned from her Agency. Inside Izuku lounged on the Couch and Mina gasped. The Living Room and Kitchenette were spotless. Sniffing the air she smelled the hint of something amazing cooking in the oven.

"Izuku you are a guest here." Mina said gesturing about accusingly. "You did not have to do any of this." She declared then tried to hide her smile. Izuku shrugged.

"After my mandatory Psychologist Meeting, I really did not have much to do. Other then try to find a decent Apartment that is willing to let a Pro Hero rent one that is." Izuku said and Mina fully understood. Most Apartment Owners and Managers shied away from renting to Pro Heroes, fearing that some Superpowered Criminal or Villain would decide to fight the Hero and destroy the Apartment Building. "So I cleaned up and made Dinner." He pointed towards the Kitchenette. "Something homemade and not from a Fast Food Delivery Place." He added with a small smile. Not mentioning the fact that he had to remove the Plastic coating off the Oven Racks since Mina and Toru had never used the Stove at all. They mostly ordered out or picked up something. The only appliances that were actually used in the Apartment was the Coffee Maker and the Refrigerator. On the Stove top something was slowly boiling. He followed her into the Kitchenette and she sniffed in appreciatively over the now heating food. He dipped in a ladle and with his other hand under it offered Mina a taste. She blew on the steaming stuff and then tasted it. Her eyes widened with delight.

"Wow that is really good." Mina commented with a small smile. "God he cooks, cleans and is extremely hot. What the fuck is wrong with Ochaco?" She thought then before she said that, she went to grab a Can of Soda from the Frig. While he was not looking she used the Cold Can to cool herself, by applying it against her forehead and the back of her neck. Glancing over and watched as he bent over to check something in the Oven. She found herself admiring his Ass and she exhaled sharply. Then she quickly turned back. "Stop it! No! Not going to happen! He is basically damaged goods! I set rules with Toru! Hands off! No touching!" She said to herself shaking her head slightly. She smiled. "Rules are meant to be broken." She whispered and Izuku stood up from whatever he was doing and looked at her.

"Did you say something?" Izuku asked and Mina shook her head quickly.

"Oops he was not supposed to hear that." Mina muttered. "No I was going to ask when that will be done?" She said covering up what she had mistakenly blurted out in a whisper. Izuku smiled.

"Should be done about the time Toru comes home." Izuku told her and Mina winced uncontrollably.

"Okay well I should take a Shower and get out of my Uniform." Mina headed for the Bathroom and instantly noticed that he had cleaned in here as well. After taking a mildly cooler shower then she usually did, she went into her and Toru's shared Bedroom. He had not cleaned it, respecting their privacy. "God he is just so great." She said with admiration and feeling really attracted to him. So much so she decided to ask Toru for a favor. Picking up her Phone she sent her friend and Roommate a Text. "ANY CHANCE YOU COULD NOT COME HOME UNTIL MUCH LATER?" Her hand hovered over the send function and then pressed it. Biting her bottom lip she waited anxiously for Toru's reply.

"WHY?" Toru texted back and Mina began to think of a plausible explanation that would not rise the others curiosity or imply that she was breaking the Rules that she had dictated to the other. Then decided.

"JUST COME HOME LATER PLEASE. WANT TO SPEND SOME TIME ALONE WITH IZUKU." Mina was tempted to erase that last part but sent it anyhow, Toru quickly replied.

"OKAY, HAVE FUN. OH AND FUCK THOSE STUPID RULES. YOU WANT HIM. GO FOR IT." Toru's message said and Mina sat down on her bed. Wanting to type something to deny whatever Toru was implying. Instead she just chuckled.

"THANKS." Mina sent back and then put her phone down. Silently wondering what was she doing. Outside the Apartment Building Toru stated upwards where her and Mina's Apartment was located. She smiled broadly.

**0**

"You go girl." Toru whispered and decided to Text Kyoka and ask if she could take her other friend out to Dinner. She was not upset that perhaps Mina was trying to be with Izuku. In fact it pleased her immensely. Believing that her friend needed someone to bring her Pink friend out of the funk that she was in. "That Shoto really fucked you up." She said shaking her head. None of the others could believe that he did that to Mina and that Momo Yaoyorozu did not even make a huge fuss that her Boyfriend had used Mina that way. Maybe that was why barely any of them spoke to the Well Endowed Creationist that much. Kyoka was more then happy to go to Dinner as long as she could bring her other half along. Toru sent back that was fine. Flagging down a Taxi, Toru once more looked up at the Apartment. "Yeah you go girl." She repeated.

**0**

Putting on a extremely short blue tight Shorts and a V-Neck White T-Shirt that showed a good amount of her pink cleavage. Mina hesitated a moment, then bit her bottom lip. She looked down at herself and exhaled sharply. "Maybe I should reconsider and dress a little more covered?" She asked herself and then smiled. "Oh what the Fuck. At most I could claim that this is how I dress after work." She felt nervous and anxious at the same time. A thousand thoughts flowed through her mind. Mostly maybe she was not ready for this. What if he is still hooked on Ochaco even though she tried to kill him. What if he is like Shoto? Is that what he is after a quick fuck to help him forget her? All and more flowed through her mind and as she stepped out of the bedroom, he was casually setting the Table. He looked up and smiled at her. Her knees shook as she smiled back. He was about to set the third plate down. "Uhm Toru had to work late. She wont be home until later." She told him and he picked up the Plate and put it back on the Counter. As she stepped over to the table, he pulled out her chair for her and she could not help but giggle. "My aren't we a gentleman." Mina said smiling at him broadly.

"Yes I am. Thank you." Izuku replied and went to get the Food. "I hope you do not mind Italian, well more like American Italian that is. Placing a pot of Spaghetti with backed Meatballs and Sauce on the Table. Taking a dipping spoon and dropped a good portion on her plate and then his. She picked up a fork and spun the long noodles on it and then put it in her mouth. Slurping in the tail ends of the noodles. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she chewed.

"Wow this is incredible." Mina said as she dug in for more. They chatted while they ate and Mina found herself forgetting all those negative thoughts about him. He was basically the same as he was in School. Once or twice he stuttered and blushed. Like in the past she found it cute that he would become so embarrassed that he would not be able to not stutter when he talked. Then she asked the big question. "So now that you and that psycho-bitch are done, are you going to try the dating scene again?" She watched as he became sullen and put his fork down.

"I do not know. I would like to, but Ochaco was my first...you know girlfriend and I never really dated anyone before her. I do not even know how to ask a girl out. Hell I do not know if a girl would like me or not." Izuku admitted and Mina could not help but smile. Thinking of the other day when Toru came out wearing nothing but her Panties and Bra. A very clear indication that her Friend wanted Izuku to notice. But he didn't, he barely looked at the Invisible Girl and that told Mina two things. He was not attracted to Toru or he would have noticed and that he was indeed clueless. Because she found herself subtly flirting with him. Anyone that has dealt with Girls in general would easily pick up that she would not ask him if he was going to start dating again, not unless that girl wanted to know for her own reasons. Like perhaps she liked him and wanted him to ask her out. The silence seemed to unnerve him and he quickly said something. "You know I really appreciate that you and Toru let me crash on your Couch. But I think after tomorrow I should at least go stay at a Hotel instead. I have to be interfering with both of your social lives." He quickly said and Mina scoffed.

"What social life? I do not have a social life." Mina wanted to say, but she reached out and took his right hand in hers. "Ridiculous. You are staying here until you find a decent Apartment. No arguments and as to interfering with our social lives, we can work around that. Me and Toru have an understanding that if we want to..you know. We do not bring him back here, we go to their place." She told him and he looked at her and she saw the slight hurt in his eyes. She knew it was the mention of her possibly going to someone's place and doing the nasty. Not that she had since Shoto. But Toru on the other hand spent a good amount of time trying to find the perfect Boyfriend. Which is impossible if you have sex on the first date. Even Mina knew all that did was promote that you are not really looking for something serious. She had made that mistake with Shoto. Izuku looked down at Mina's hand clasping the back of his hand. He swallowed and gazed into her yellow and black beautiful eyes. Ever since meeting her the first day, he has had a serious crush on the exotically beautiful Girl. She smiled at him warmly and he felt like he was about to faint.

"Oh god does she like me? "Okay so what do I do? Should I ask her out? Would she say yes? What if she says no because of what Shoto did to her? Would she think that I am indeed like the others?" Izuku had all these thoughts and he felt like he was about to throw up. "Uhm Mina...I know I shouldn't...well I..." He began to sway slightly feeling faint. She smiled and looked at him curiously.

"What Izuku? Spit it out." Mina ordered and Izuku began to lose all his nerve. Mina could tell he was wanting to ask her something and she suspected she knew what it was. "Come on already, ask me out already. I know you want to. Just do it. Geez this guy takes on Criminals that can bench press a Tank and he is afraid to ask me out." She thought with a small smile. Izuku began to hyperventilate.

"Okay I know I shouldn't ask...but I have always liked you Mina and...well I was hoping that perhaps..." Izuku stuttered through the whole sentence and he knew that once he did ask her out, she would say no and then ask him to leave. "Ah well might as well get it over with." He whispered. "Mina would you like to go out on a date with me?" He quickly said and then waited for her to do as he suspected. She smiled and leaned closer.

"Sounds good to me." Mina almost laughed when he stared at her in shock. Knowing he was actually expecting her to say "Fuck no! I do not even like you!" Or some other type of utter bullshit. Of course she liked him, she could not help it. He was the one she should have been with back in School. She had to believe if she did actually think to notice him, they probably would be happily married by now. "So since we just both ate. How about we go see a Movie. There is a really great Theater not more then a Block from here." She told him and he began to sway slightly in his chair. She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes. "Hey wake up. I said yes so lets go already." She stated and he seemed to come out of his daze. Smiling like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She stood and then winced. "Okay first though I better dress more appropriately." She said and headed for her Bedroom to put on longer shorts and perhaps a T-Shirt that did not threaten to show her Breasts. Children usually were at the Movie Theater and she did not need the angry stares from the Mothers and the admiring stares of the Fathers.

Walking to the Theater, since it was only a Block away. Mina held Izuku's hand with her fingers interlaced with his. He was almost stumbling as he walked, like he was still amazed that he was actually going out with her. This pleased her immensely. She now knew he had liked her for a long time and not the way others did. Or for that matter like the ones that saw her and believed she was just an easy lay. No he liked her because of who she was and that really pleased her. "God I was such an idiot." She thought as they walked. "If only I had looked. Things would be so different right now." She could not help but believe that. "Hey Izuku I know you have not been on a lot of dates before. But we are allowed to actually talk to each other." Mina said with a mischievous smile and he came out of his daze again.

"Oh I am sorry Mina. It is just..I can't believe you said yes. It sort of threw me off." Izuku said and Mina stopped him from walking.

"Why wouldn't I say yes?" Mina asked and Izuku began to turn pale, then his face brightened to a dark shade of red.

"Well look at you Mina. You are so beautiful and well you are way out of my league." Izuku replied and he looked down at his feet, now really embarrassed. "Also I am probably damaged goods right now." Mina laughed and tugged him to continue walking.

"Well who isn't. Hell I have let what some Jackass did to me years ago change me into what you experience today. You cannot say that I am not damaged." Mina said and Izuku had to smile.

"No I guess you are. So we are two damaged Pro Heroes and one of them has no clue on what to do on a First Date." Izuku stated and Mina laughed as well.

"Okay as I remember, we go to the Movies. Hold hands through some Movie that after a few scenes we both discover we hate it. Then after the Movie, we stop off for Ice Cream. You make some vain attempts to flirt with me and then we go back home. Usually you would leave me at my Apartment door and at most we might have one good night Kiss. Then if the date was not a total disaster we plan another." Mina told him and they both laughed.

"Sounds about what I remember. Though my first Date with...it went nothing like that. For one I was attacked by a Nomu in the Men's Bathroom." Izuku told her and Mina shook her head.

"I doubt that would happen tonight. Oh one more thing. Do not mention past dates with others...it can really throw off our date." Mina suggested and Izuku nodded.

"Sorry. I am a little nervous." Izuku stated and Mina laughed.

"No kidding. You Izuku Midoriya are nervous. That is a totally different from what I remember you being like." Mina said teasingly and Izuku could not help but laugh. They continued to laugh and at the Movies they really Laughed at what they were basically forced to watch. Sitting in the back as the Title Screen came on, she leaned closer to Izuku. "Oh my God! Did you know about this?" She whispered and Izuku stared at the title shaking his head.

"NO. I think we should forget this. Leave and try to find something else to do on our first date." Izuku whispered back and Mina smirked.

"Oh come on. This might be..well it is going to be interesting to say the least." Mina countered and then read the Title of the Movie aloud. "THE RISE OF HEROES! DEKU AND HIS CLASSMATES OF UA STORY" She giggled and he put his left hand over his eyes.

"Lord save me." Izuku whispered as the Movie started. Both watched it and had a very strong impulse to stand up. Not to leave but to announce to the almost packed theater that what they were seeing was utter bullshit. Especially since according to the Movie, Izuku had sex with not only Miss Midnight the teacher. But also Mina and Momo Yaoyorozu and finally was with Ochaco Uraraka.

"I do not remember you and I having sex?" Mina whispered teasingly and then Izuku got his chance at revenge.

"I also do not remember that afterwards you tried to date Minoru Mineta and he turned you down." Izuku whispered back and Mina scowled.

"Okay I demand to know who made this...pile of bullshit! It has to be a Villain that wants to conquer the World. I say we find him and bring him to justice. Or at least beat the living shit out of him." Mina whispered a little to loudly back and Izuku laughed. Causing another patron to turn and shush them.

"Sorry, Sir. But this is really bad." Izuku whispered and the Man turned slightly.

"I do not know, I think it is pretty goooo..." Then he saw who he was about to say that to. "OH WOW! HEY EVERYONE IT IS DEKU AND PINKY!" He yelled and everyone turned to look. The Movie now forgotten, everyone turned to look. The Camera Operator switched off the Movie and turned up the house lights. The People began to cloister towards them. Asking them how they liked the Movie so far and other things. Some asked about why Ochaco Uraraka had tried to kill him.

They answered them since being Heroes made them popular, but after a few minutes they stood and left the Movie Theater. Never really acknowledging if they liked the Movie or not. Though subtly hinting that they did not. Deciding to skip Ice Cream they headed back to her Apartment. Once at the door, she just opened it and they went inside. "Well our first date was...well it was interesting at least." Mina said with a smile. Izuku stared at her nervously. He knew the chances of a good night kiss was now virtually impossible. The Date had been a disaster. About to go to the Couch to sulk and believe that any chance of any more dates was now an impossibility, she stopped him by grabbing his right forearm. "Where do you think you are going?" She asked sternly.

"Oh come on Mina. This date was a disaster and I think we both know that it was." Izuku replied and she smiled.

"Good enough that I still want my good night kiss and I am going to get one." Mina moved in front of him and pressed her lips onto his, pulling him against her forcefully. The Kiss was supposed to be short and sweet, but Mina did not want a short Kiss. She wanted it sweet and with tongue. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she began to twirl and twist it around his. After several minutes, she had an urge or rather a desire to lead Izuku into her and Toru's bedroom. If her Roommate was there, she would kick the girl out to sleep on the couch and spend the night with him. But she knew that could only end in a mistake, so she slowly ended the kiss. Placing her forehead against his. "We will try to do better on our second date, okay." She whispered and he smiled broadly with the mention of another date. Letting him go reluctantly, she went into her bedroom and shut the door. Toru was indeed there, holding a pillow and blanket all ready to sleep on the couch. Then she flopped onto her bed in frustration. Immediately perking up and began to ask about her date with Izuku. Mina only provided a few details and then laid down to go to sleep, with a huge smile on her face. Wondering if it was too early in the relationship to tell him that she had fallen in love with him. Or at least lust.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

My Hero Academia: Accidental Rendezvous (Short Story) Part 3

**Better Times:**

The day at work for Mina felt like it never would end, she wanted to get home and go on their second date. Toru had texted her almost constantly all day long, begging for details about their date and wanting to know if she wanted her to perhaps go stay at Kyoka's place tonight. So that the two could have the Apartment to themselves. Mina immediately told her no. For one she was not sure if going to bed with him only after two dates was a good idea. Though she really wanted to. Last night while Toru slept, she could not settle down. Not until she used what she called "Chris Hemsworth" or another name she liked to call it. THOR. She used it to somewhat satisfy her enough that she could actually sleep. That reminded her, she would need to recharge it tonight in case she needed it again after her second date with Izuku. Without it vibrating it just did not really give her the satisfaction that it normally would give her. Though if she did take Izuku to bed and it progressed into perhaps them having sex on a regular basis. She might not need that device anymore. She found she did want to have something with him and something perhaps long lasting. She sat there smiling at that thought. "Someone is a little happier today then they have been, well in the past three years that you have been here." Takeyama Yu alias Mt Lady said as she leaned on Mina's desk and smiled at her.

"I have no idea what you mean." Mina replied instantly, stopping herself from smiling so much and her Mentor rolled her purple eyes.

"Oh come on. You have been in a bad mood since I met you. Something or should I say someone, has turned that frown upside down and personally I think it is great." Takeyama stated. Sitting down on the desk hoping to illicit some details. Mina shook her head and smiled again.

"Okay, there is someone and well I like him a lot. But we have only gone out once and tonight is our second Date." Mina told her and the older woman laughed.

"Sometimes that is all it takes. If he is perhaps the one, then all it takes is one Date." Takeyama picked up her Phone and pulled up a Photo. "I believe that I know the one that you seem to be a little gaga over." She turned the Display towards Mina and there on it was Mina and Izuku sitting at a Movie Theater together holding hands. Mina stared at the small screen, then smiled broadly. "I gotta say, you two look good together and it is nice to see him with someone that probably wont try to kill him." She said and Mina laughed.

"Well if we do get together and he cheats on me, I might have to kill him then." Mina said and Takeyama shook her head, still laughing. Mina knew that Izuku was loyal to a fault so the chances of that happening was almost impossible. She had learned while they talked after he had come over that he suspected that Ochaco had cheated on him before, but never actually caught her until that day and he still did not cheat on that Bitch. Where he did have several opportunities. He believed that the reasons Ochaco cheated was that he worked too hard and was not around enough. Taking the blame for her being disloyal. Takeyama looked at the Clock and stood.

"If you want to leave early, I think your Boss Mt Lady wont mind. Why don't you go see that new Hero Movie. They say it is really good and is about Izuku Midoriya and all of you." Takeyama suggested and Mina scowled at her. "Oh I take you saw it?" With a nod Mina decided that she did not have to be asked twice, standing herself she picked up her jacket and left. Knowing Izuku was probably back at the Apartment long before now. Arriving she unlocked the door to find him vacuuming the floor. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him sternly.

"You have got to stop doing this!" Mina declared shaking her head and trying to hide her smile. "I told you that you could stay until you found a Decent Apartment, that means you are mine and Toru's guest." She went and unplugged the Vacuum and wondered where that thing came from. She and Toru never got one before this. He looked at her guiltily.

"I just do not feel right staying here and doing nothing." Izuku said sheepishly and Mina rolled her eyes. She glanced over into the Kitchen and exhaled sharply. He had cooked again and it was simmering on the Stove.

"You cooked again. Come on Izuku, this morning it was breakfast and now you cooked me and Toru dinner. You do not have to keep doing that, you are beginning to spoil me and Toru." Mina stated not really minding. In truth she found it endearing and very attractive that he would do that. "Geez he is perfect boyfriend Material." She thought walking over to the Stove and lifted the lid off. Inside was her favorite. Chicken Ramen with Sliced Vegetables and it smelled incredible. Turning she smiled. "If you are trying to get me to fall for you by cooking and cleaning." She paused a second and stepped in front of him. Putting her arms around his waist and leaned towards him. "I can tell you that it is definitely working." She whispered, pressing her lips onto his. Pulling him closer to her and deepening the embrace. Immediately thinking. "Please Izuku don't do a Shoto on me. I could not take it if you do." Though right now she did not really care if he did, it was so nice to be in his arms and feel him against her. Mina felt herself becoming extremely aroused, almost to the point of doing him right there on the floor, couch or even the Kitchen Table. Hell she wouldn't mind if they did it on the counter top. At that moment she heard the door unlock and she quickly released him. "What a time for Toru to come home early." She whispered going over to the Couch and sitting on it, while Izuku adjusted himself and went to check the cooking Food. She had to giggle seeing him adjust his probably rock hard cock around so that it was not painfully cramped up inside his Boxer Shorts. Toru came in and dropped her Work Bag on the Stand near the door. She flopped onto the Couch next to Mina and grumbled.

"What a fucking day I had!" Toru announced, leaning back against the Couch and exhaling sharply. Mina felt a little annoyed at her friend but decided to ask.

"What happened?" Mina asked and Toru put her feet up on the Coffee Table leaning even further back against the Couch.

"Well it started out okay, but then we had to do a full investigation and intelligence gathering on a certain Criminal Gang. Kyoka is still at it and probably wont be done until late tonight. Listening to audio for clues to the Gangs next target. Since they seem recently to have become more bold about their activities." Toru told them and Izuku went to sit down on a chair, now fully interested.

"How recent and were does this Gang operate?" Izuku asked and Toru suddenly became quiet. "Let me guess right after I was put on Leave and it is near where I work." He said and Toru sighed.

"Yes. Sorry Izuku. But don't worry, my Agency is on it. Once we have the Target, we pass it on and when they arrive. They will get busted." Toru and Mina both knew Izuku was blaming himself for not being there to stop the Gang.

"Izuku think of it this way. Before they were keeping a to the Shadows and not being so obvious because they did not want you to come down on them. It is a good thing because now they are not and that means some others can take them down." Mina added and Izuku nodded slowly. Feeling better.

"I suppose you are right. Though I am a little put off that I did not know about this Gang." Izuku said and wondered if in all of his Work as a Hero. How many other Criminals were staying in the Shadows that he should have known about.

"Hey these guys are sneaky. They do not do anything to obvious that would draw your attention. Hell the only reason we know about it is because Best Jeanist discovered a pattern that gave us a clue. I doubt that anyone else would have seen it, including you." Toru told him and Izuku did feel better. That was how some of those Criminals worked. They kept to the Shadows and only committed Crimes that drew no Hero or the Police's attention. Looking over at Mina, she saw something in her friends expression. Izuku stood and went to check the food cooking. Leaning a closer to her friend. "Me coming home early did not interrupt something, did it?" Toru whispered to Mina and her friend winced. "Oh man, Mina I am so sorry. Maybe I should after dinner and a shower go keep Kyoka company while she listens to the Audio Recordings? I would not be back until probably 1 AM if you two want some alone time." She suggested and Mina shrugged, but gave her friend a small smile encouraging the idea.

After dinner, Mina suggested that Izuku and her take a nice walk. She wanted Toru have a chance to slip out and leave a note that stated she had been called in to help Kyoka with the research. Which was a total lie. Mina felt a little nervous as she held Izuku's hand and walked along the Sidewalk. It was a cool clear nigh and before they knew it they had reached the spot where still a crumbled bus sat. Yellow Police tape surrounded the Bus and Mina gasped. The thing looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Even the blood was still there. "Whoa." She gasped. "That must have really hurt." Mina whispered and Izuku nodded sullenly.

"Yeah a lot. I never knew that I could take something like that. I do not think All Might could and live. From what he told me each time All for One is passed it seems to increase in power. So I have to think I might be even stronger then he was." Izuku told her and Mina somewhat believed it now.

"Not bad for someone that used to break bones every time he used it." Mina said with a small smile and he winced. Remembering the beginning when he did break bones and harmed himself every time he tried to go full out. "I think we better move on, this is...well it is really horrific." She led him onward and he only glanced back once. Mina found herself hating Orchaco even more then she hated Shoto. The Bitch had almost killed the best person around just because she was pissed about not having money and an endorsement. That was hell of a reason to try to kill Izuku. Further on they stopped at an Ice Cream shop and decided to indulge. Inside she was shocked when he ordered two scoops of Vanilla Ice Cream put in a glass of Grape Soda. "What is that?" She asked with keen interest.

"My Mom used to give it to me when I was depressed. She called it a Grape Vanilla float." Izuku said and pushed it towards her. "Here try it." He offered and she wrinkled her nose. "Oh come on. Trust me you will like it." He told her and she reluctantly took the spoon and dipped into the Ice Cream that was now coated with Grape Soda. Gingerly putting it in her mouth, her eyes widened with delight. She pulled the glass towards her and began to really enjoy it. While he ordered another. "Told you so." He commented and she smirked at him. After they both finished, they headed back to her and Toru's Apartment. On the way she made a decision.

"Uhm Izuku." Mina said catching his attention. Izuku stopped and exhaled, closing his eyes. Speaking before she could.

"Let me guess. You do not want to go out with me anymore and perhaps it would be best that I do go stay at a hotel. We tried dating and you just can't bring yourself to like me that way. I can fully understand Mina, you know I was surprised that you even would want to go out with me." Izuku said sadly and Mina smiled.

"If you will shut up a second and let me talk...No I do not want to stop going out with you. You got to get over this inferiority complex you have. You are extremely attractive. Now actually I was going to ask if you wanted to move what we have to a more physical level." Mina said to him and he stared at her a little confused, but also had a huge smile on his face that she did want to keep going out together. "Are you getting the meaning about more Physical." She asked and he shook his head. "Geez Izuku, what I am asking is that we have sex. What am I supposed to basically blurt out that I want you to fuck me?" She said a little annoyed that he was that clueless. He stared at her wide eyed and he looked like he was about to faint. Izuku gasped a couple of times then was finally able to speak.

"I...Are you sure. I mean I think you are...wow you are so beautiful and sexy...and I am...well I am me." Izuku stammered and stuttered which made Mina really attracted to him even more. She moved closer and kissed him. Pressing herself tightly against him. After a few minutes she parted from the kiss and put her forehead against his, smiling.

"Oh yeah I am sure. But I have to know Izuku. Please tell me now if you are going to...I can't go through again what Shoto did to me. If you are going to...let me know now, I still want to have sex even if you are. I just need to know that you are going to do me and then not want to see me anymore." Mina whispered in a pleading tone and Izuku shook his head.

"Not a chance. Mina I know we have only gone out what twice, but I really like you and...if it is possible I would like to...can we try to be together. Go out together, spend time together and perhaps be in a relationship?" Izuku asked not sure if he made it clear or not that he wanted her as his Girlfriend and maybe more. Mina smiled at him.

"You know I was such an idiot back when we were attending UA. Never thinking or seeing how great you are." Mina kissed him again this time with more passion and feeling then she did before with even Shoto. Parting she retook his hand in hers and hustled him along. "Come on, we have about four hours before Toru comes home and I want to have you at least a couple of times." She made him walk faster then they had earlier, really anxious to get him back to her Apartment and into her bed.

Their first time was, it was quick and to Mina not very satisfying. It was more of a get it over quick so that they both could get over the initial excitement of seeing each other naked and being able to touch each others bodies. Now the Second time, Mina laid there with Izuku on top of her between her legs. He was going slow and steady, nice deep inward thrusts that seemed to her that he was pushing his cock deeper and deeper into her. Oh and it felt incredible. His cock was amazing and it seemed to fit into her perfectly. She actually believed that it only belonged within her. Mina could not stop moaning and she did not want this time to ever stop. She had climaxed so many times so far that she could not believe that Ochaco cheated on him. He was in her mind a Fucking Love God. Knowing if she had known how good he was back when they first met, she would have asked the Boy out right in class that very first day. Hell there would have been no Izuku and Ochaco relationship. His ass would have belonged solely to her. She ran her fingers up and down his sides and her legs she had wrapped around his waist. Crossing her ankles, not to pull at him to go faster. No it was to make sure nothing took him out of her. Only when she had a really good climax would she lightly pull at him wanting him in her deeper.

For Izuku the second time was amazing. He kept himself from increasing his tempo and thrust and remained at a slow very awesome pace. Loving to hear the small moans that emitted from Mina and the louder ones when she came. It was a huge turn-on for him. He also loved how her pussy felt around his cock. It was warm, wet and a little tight. Though when she did climax, she would constrict upon his rod and he found that arousing as well. He willed himself not to cum himself, wanting to experience this as long as he could. But it was starting to get a little painful, holding back. Thus he decided to wait until she climaxed again then he would let it go. When her legs pulled at him and she was moaning that she was about to cum. Izuku let it flow at the exact second that Mina did. Finding out that it sort of intensified her Orgasm immensely.

The Third time they went more physical. Starting with Mina on top, she rode his shaft as hard and as fast as she could. While he caressed and fondled her nipples and breasts. They then switch to were he was sitting up and she had her arms around his neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and as Izuku somewhat thrust upwards, Mina moved up and down him. The last position they went to something that sent Mina over the edge multiple times, she bellowed into her pillow as they did it Doggie Style. Climaxing over and over while he thrust hard and fast into her. The sound of his hips slapping against her ass seemed to echo through the room and at the end, she moaned so loudly she had to push her head into the pillow to muffle the sound. They both basically collapsed and gasped for air.

With him laying on his back, Mina had her head pillowed comfortably on the right side of his chest, snuggled against him contently. He looked down at her and bit his bottom lip and Mina noticed. "Okay here it comes. He liked this but he just does not want to be in a relationship so soon since that Bitch tried to Kill him." Mina thought and waited for the bomb to drop and ruin the feelings she was having towards him.

"Mina I have to tell you something." Izuku said and Mina winced. He exhaled and inhaled several times. "I really do not know how to word this right and it might sound..I do not know stupid. But I think you need to know." Her cynicism began to peak. "Okay I have to admit this, I do not think I was actually ever in love with Ochaco or if I was it was only in the beginning." That blew Mina's mind, she was expecting something else completely. "I think our relationship, mine and hers was doomed to fail from the beginning. We should have actually broken up probably two years ago. We barely talked and when we were together there was no..well it is not the same feelings I have when I am with you." Mina felt her heart pounding hard in her chest and she could not help but smile broadly. Then he became a little sullen. He swallowed several times and exhaled in a shuddering breath. "Uhm Mina I know this is going to sound...well you might think it is too soon to..." He then smiled down at her and moved his right hand over to gently touch her face. "Mina I have fallen in love with you. Mina I love you." He said softly and she stared at him wide eyed. Then a huge smile spread out on her face and she slipped upwards staring into his eyes. It was his turn to wait for the Bomb to drop, for her to shake her head and laugh at him. Instead she lightly kissed him.

"Good because I have fallen for you too. Izuku I love you too." Mina said then kissed him again and his eyes bulged. Then she noticed he was now really nervous and she wondered what he was going to say.

"Mina I want to ask you something and again you might think it to be a little soon and it is something I never wanted to ask Ochaco. But with you I just have to ask." Izuku began to really hyperventilate and Mina was ready to say yes to moving in together, yes to them becoming a couple and yes to just about anything reasonable. But with Izuku that was something she never really knew what would be reasonable to him. "Mina will you marry me?" He asked in a whisper and she almost fainted. Her mouth gaped open as she stared at him. Izuku was patiently waiting for her to respond, but how is someone supposed to respond to that. Mina began to think.

"Okay he just asked me to marry him. Yes I love him, but do I love him enough to do something this crazy? Actually I am. But I have to reason this out first." Mina said to herself silently. She looked at him closely. "He is everything that I want. Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Oh yeah I do. Most normal people spend months or years together and then get Married. Why I have no idea, if they met the right one then why wait? I could tell him that I want to wait until I know him better. But I do not want to wait. I want to be with him, do things with him and love him. I know he loves me, I can see it in his eyes." After several minutes of internal debate with herself, she smiled at him. "Yes Izuku I will marry you." Mina replied and Izuku exhaled loudly, she had not realized he was holding his breath.

"You will?" Izuku asked in shock and Mina kissed him again.

"Of course. I love you Izuku and I figure that even though we were not physically together that long. I believe that emotionally we have been together since we attended UA. We both just did not know it until recently." Mina told him and Izuku nodded with agreement. That was exactly how he felt about her. "Now I think it might be best that we have a six month engagement before we get Married. It will give us time to really get to know each other and my Dad has been saving for years for me to have a huge Wedding Ceremony."

"That makes perfect sense. Though we do have one problem. I cannot find an Apartment that will let me rent, how are we going to find one for the both of us?" Izuku said and Mina laughed.

"There is one right across the hall for rent. It is larger then this one and has two bedrooms. The Manager adores Heroes and will gladly rent it for us." Mina told him and Izuku stared at her with confusion.

"Wait you knew about an Apartment that I could rent and did not tell me?" Izuku asked and Mina continued to laugh.

"Well yeah, but I was thinking if we did not get together. I did not want to see you everyday. But since we are getting Married, we can probably move into it almost immediately and live together." Mina said and Izuku could not help but laugh.

"Tomorrow we go and get you a ring." Izuku declared and Mina nodded.

"I know a guy that makes my Jewelry. He makes them resistant to Acid. Hey once I get that ring from you, I plan on wearing it forever and not have me accidentally melt it." Mina stated firmly and this really made Izuku laugh. "Okay for now, we better cover ourselves and go tell my best friend. Toru will definitely want to know first." She said, kissed him once more and grabbed her robe. Tossing a light Blue one on him. She actually wanted to go to the roof and announce it over a loud speaker. That the one she was meant to be with, the one meant to be with her, the one she loved and the one that loved her. That they were going to get married.

The End

Unless There are some that want a continuation. I have some general ideas that make Mina what she once was. Bubbly and cute


	15. Chapter 15

My Hero Academia: Incredible (Short Story) Part 4

**This is a continuation of previous Story**

**Four Days Later:**

Giving Izuku another tight squeeze with her arms, Mina settled down to sleep. Kyoka and Toru were in the Bedroom and Kyoka was sleeping on her bed, that meant Mina and Izuku had to sleep on the Couch. There was barely room for one person on the Couch and so Mina had to almost sleep on top of him. She did not mind at all and neither did Izuku. By now Mina and Izuku were supposed to be living in their own Apartment across the hall. Unfortunately Mold was discovered so that put a damper on them moving. What made it even more interesting was that Kyoka Jiro had just broken up with her Boyfriend Denki Kaminari due to her stating that he was once more falling under Minoru Mineta's perverse behavior and she had enough. So now there were 4 people staying in the Small Apartment until Mina and Izuku could find somewhere else that would rent to the two of them. Which Mina soon discovered was not as easy as one would think. They wondered if they could wait until Izuku's Apartment was fixed, but with a four or five foot hole in the ceiling, 2 other Apartments and then the roof, it could take at least a month to repair the damage to all of Apartments and make the place livable. Mina still did not mind the sleeping arrangements mainly due to that Izuku had to hold her close. In the Morning they were going to his old Apartment to gather some of his things to be put into storage. Izuku had arranged for a Storage Bin to be outside so they could pack it, then he would take it to the Parking lot across the street until he needed it, Though she was adamant about the bed there, she did not want it in their new place since she believed it had bad Mojo connected to it. Izuku had to agree with that one. Near dawn, Izuku eased himself out of Mina's tight grip on him, easing a pillow in her sleeping gasping arms and headed first to the Bathroom. Then to the Kitchen to make the four of them breakfast. Stirring slightly, Mina squeezed with her arms what she thought should have been Izuku. But the padded pillow squished within her arms and she opened her eyes to find the Round light Blue Couch Pillow instead of him. With a low growl, she looked towards the kitchen and threw the pillow at Izuku hitting him in the back while he was at the Coffee Maker. "Don't do that! I want to wake up with you here, not find that I have been hugging a Pillow!" Mina said not really angry and Izuku came over, handing her a cup of Coffee.

"Two Sugars and Milk instead of creamer." Izuku asked ignoring her little tangent and she smiled up at him.

"Arrgh. What am I to do with you?" Mina stated then rolled her eyes and took the cup. He simply smiled and she fully sat up.

"Honey?" He asked and Mina smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh so we are now going to refer to each other with cute little names." Mina said and he started to chuckle.

"No Mina, do you want Honey? For your Coffee." Izuku asked and could not help but notice as Mina's face began to become a brighter shade of pink. Clearly embarrassed. She scowled up at him and shook her head. From time to time Mina liked to have honey in her Coffee. "Though if you want me to call you Honey, Mina. I am okay with that." He told her leaning down to put his index finger gently under her chin rising it slightly. Then he lightly kissed her and she smiled.

"I think I would like that" Mina said then pecked him on the lips. "As long as I can do the same." Leaning upwards to get some more of his Sugar, they both heard someone enter.

"Blah, Gag Me! It is way too early for all of that lovey dovey stuff." Toru said as she and Kyoka entered. Kyoka immediately put her arms above her head and stretched. Feeling the Long T-Shirt she wore rise and to her dismay above her hips. Completely revealing her Panties to all of those in the room. Including Izuku. Quickly reaching down she pulled her Shirt to cover herself and then noticed that Izuku had not looked. She felt relieved and then a little put off. That he had not looked. Sure he was with Mina, but that does not mean he should not have at least looked. Most men would given the chance. Following Toru to the table, she winkled her nose slightly. "So what delight are you making us this morning?" The Invisible Young Woman asked and Izuku walked back to the Kitchenette.

"How about French Toast and a certain surprise I have for all of you?" Izuku asked and Toru squealed.

"YESSS." Toru said loudly. Turning towards Kyoka. "He makes the best French Toast ever." She declared and Mina walked over and sat down while her Fiance began to make Breakfast. In minutes he set down a heaping plate of French Toast and the three each took some. Kyoka was a skeptical but as she put the first bite in her mouth, all doubts vanished. Eating greedily as the others did too. "Told you." Toru said between bites and while they ate, he brought over Tea for Kyoka and a Cappuccino for Toru.

"Lemon slice for your tea and extra cream for you Cappuccino." Izuku said and then sat down to eat as well. Kyoka beamed over at Izuku with surprise. After he was finished he stood. "I will go take a shower so you three can do a little girl chatting while you eat without me around." He announced and Mina blew him a kiss. Very tempted to join him, unfortunately the last time she did that they ended up both being late for work and Toru had to go without a shower. Not really a big deal, especially today since it was Saturday. But she and Izuku had to get the rest of his things from his Apartment and try to find an Apartment that would be willing to rent to them. Once he was in the Bathroom, Kyoka smiled broadly.

"He cooks, he cleans and from what I overheard unintentionally last night he is a dynamo in that department. Okay Mina, how much do you want for him? I have about twenty thousand in my account. it is all yours if you let me have him." Kyoka asked sounding serious. Mina shook her head.

"No sale. He is mine. All mine and I am keeping him." Mina said greedily, smiling broadly as she fondly looked towards the bathroom. Standing she headed to the Bathroom, after he came out. They gave each other a small kiss and she went to take her own Shower. Toru and Kyoka then played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would go next. Tomorrow whoever goes last today will go first tomorrow. Izuku somehow as able to go before that since he arose early and made breakfast.

Going into the now unlivable Apartment Building to the second floor, Mina could not help but stare at the huge five foot hole in the Ceiling. At first she wondered how Ochaco could have somehow sent Izuku up through it with so much force. Then she remembered that during School, Ochaco had found a way to use her Manipulation of Gravity to suppress the air and then after a few minutes release it. The compressed Gravity would then basically explode with concussive force. "Whoa Honey, how did you even...I mean you were sent right through the ceilings, floors and then the roof. How did..?" Izuku looked up through the hole.

"Not end up smeared on the first ceiling?" Izuku said as he shrugged. "I knew what she was about to do. So I went full power. Yeah it hurt crashing through all of that, but not as bad if I did not go all out." Suddenly they both heard someone above them and an middle aged man appeared.

"Hey Z is that you down there?" The Man said and Izuku smiled upwards.

"Yeah Bernie it's me. So how are you and Stella doing?" Izuku asked and the man leaned downwards over the hole.

"Great. You know you blasting through our floor then the ceiling allowed us to finally move out of here and the Hero Administration is flipping the Bill." Bernie replied and then saw Mina. "Hey is that your new Girl. Gotta say she is definitely a remarked improvement." Mina could not but smile.

"Hey Bernie leave them alone down there. We got packing to do." A feminine voice stated then joined Bernie at the hole and Mina suspected that this was Stella. She stared at the much older woman in shock. Stella was Lime Green with short stubble fur covering all of her exposed skin. She had long Dark Green hair with streaks of gray and what really made her unique was the woman had about a four foot tail, much like a Monkeys Tail. She was holding a vase with her tail wrapped around it and Stella was using her Tail like an extra hand. "Hello Z. Glad you were not hurt to badly. Really shocked me when you came blasting through our floor like that." The woman said and Izuku shrugged.

"Sorry about that." Izuku said and Stella smiled, then frowned.

"That is alright. Though when I...well when I looked down at that Ochaco I can tell you it made me shudder. She had a weird sinister smile on her face, like she did something pleasurable. Never really liked that one...but I see you are here with someone new." Stella said and then smiled again. "Hey Z come on up, we got some cookies and they left the power on so we got some juice and milk that is still good." Stella stated and then retreated from the hole.

"Come on Mi...Honey. Stella's cookies are awesome." Izuku took Mina's hand and led her up the stairs. Boldly walking into the other apartment. Mina had not said anything her mind was partially on the huge differences between Bernie and Stella. Bernie appeared to be a normal human much like Izuku and Stella was like her. An Quirk altered Abnormal. Since Izuku proposed, she had an underlining fear that Izuku might someday not look at her the same way as he did now. After all she was pink, had darker pink hair, yellow and black eyes. While the only odd thing about him was his green hair and green eyes. After they ate Cookies and drank some milk, Izuku offered to carry the older couples dresser down for them. Easily hoisting it and with Bernie leading the way carried it out the door.

"Okay Deary the Men are out of the room. I have a feeling you want to ask me something." Stella said pouring Mina another glass of milk.

"I was just wondering. Uhm...well...you see..." Mina could not find the right words to ask the older woman and Stella shook her head smiling sweetly.

"You want to ask me about me and Bernie, right. About being a Quirk altered Abnormal and you are wondering if he has ever looked at me because of..." Stella held up her green furry hands and wiggled her green long tale. "This right." Mina nodded. "I also take it that neither of your parents are not Abnormal, correct?" Mina nodded.

"Well my Dad has horns. But otherwise looks...well not like me. I am not saying that I feel different or anything like that. I grew up like this. I guess I am a little concerned that someday Izuku might not look at me the same way. I know it sounds..." Mina was about to finish and Stella cut her off.

"Silly right. Actually it does. I can tell you that there are those that look at those that are altered and have serious prejudices about them. Then there are the ones that...well they try to prey on those that feel a little subconscious about the way they look. I bet you also have seen and experienced that. But then there are ones like my Bernie and your Izuku." Stella smiled over at her. "Oh I can clearly see that he is completely smitten with you." Mina nodded. "I do not think that will ever change. It has not for me. Bernie there looks at me the same way he did 23 years ago." The Old woman exhaled slowly and her eyes twinkled.

"He tells me I am beautiful and he tells me he loves me." Mina said and Stella chuckled.

"There you have it deary. I can tell you from being his neighbor that Ochaco made him miserable. I do not think you will, actually I think you will make him extremely happy." Stella told her and they both heard the two Men coming back.

"You know Z that has to suck. Hey Stella did you know that these two cannot find a place for them to live in?" Bernie said as they walked through the door. "I told him about the other half of the Townhouse we are moving to. That if they want they can come check out ours and if they like it, I know old Sato would probably rent out the other half to them." The older man said and Stella smiled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Stella beamed at her Husband proudly. It took only an hour for Izuku to pack what he wanted from the Apartment and haul it down to the Storage Bin. Then he and Mina helped Bernie and Stella move their possessions into a U-haul truck. Standing at their car that would follow the Bernie in the Truck. "Are they coming to move the Bin for you later Z?" She asked and Izuku shook his head.

"No. If you can wait a minute." Izuku walked over to the Fifteen Foot by Ten Foot Bin. Going half power, he lifted the Bin up and walked it across the street. Setting it down in the Parking lot. "The Manager is letting me leave it there until we find a place." He explained as he returned and Stella stood there amazed on how easy it seemed for Izuku to lift and carry the Bin. Knowing that with the Bin and the Contents it easily weighed about a Ton or more. The ride to the older couples New Townhouse only took five minutes and they thought it strange that it took Bernie another five to make it. Since he left first. Pulling up a Man was waiting.

"What are you doing here Sato?" Stella asked as she got out of the Car. Surprised to see the other man on a Saturday and not at home.

"Bernie asked me to come by. He said something about someone might want the other half of the Townhouse." Sato Migashi replied and everyone looked at Bernie who simply shrugged. Taking a quick tour of the 3 Bedroom Townhouse, Mina knew she wanted it. The Problem was that usually a place like this went for about 10 or 15 thousand a month. She and Izuku combined only made about 12 on Sidekick pay. "Okay I take it that you would like it." The older Man said as they stood outside, Bernie and Stella were moving their things into their own half.

"I do not think we can afford it." Izuku said and Mina nodded. Sato smiled.

"Unfortunately due to some problems with some teenage hoodlums in the area. I have to keep the rent down. Lets say 2 thousand a month for the next year and after that if you want to stay we raise it to 6." Sato stated and this shocked both Izuku and Mina. The older man glanced across the street where four Teenagers were milling about. Izuku looked over as well. All four wore Jean Jackets with torn off sleeves and had a red Dragon on the back. They were smiling, whispered what Izuku assumed was obsene comments and pointed at Mina. Really admiring her attributes.

**0**

The Four Teens stood on what they considered their Property. Their Hood. Watching as a Moving Truck arrived and then a Car. The largest teen smiled with appreciation as he glared at the pink woman, really admiring her nice sized breasts. "Check it out. That one there may look freaky but she has some serious tits and ass." Chin remarked and the other three laughed. Then one of them stopped laughing.

"Hey ain't she that girl hero that works with that Mt Lady?" Arty remarked and then he recognized the Man she was with. "Holy Shit!" He gasped wide eyed. "That guy there, the green haired asshole. That is that Deku." He said and his buddies all stared at Izuku.

"It can't be. I mean it just can't be." Chin stated and Arty pulled out his phone. Replaying the last time Deku had gone one on one with some Super Powered Criminal.

"Yeah that is him. They say he is just as powerful as All Might." Arty was ready and willing to bolt, but he did not want to look like a punk to his buddies. Then they all watched as Deku did something extremely shocking.

**0**

Looking over at the Teenagers with the Jackets, Izuku then glanced at an old Abandoned Car. It's wheels were gone and the Windows were smashed in. "Excuse me Mister Migashi, that car there is that someones?" Izuku asked and Sato shook his head.

"No it is a piece of junk. I tried to get the City to haul it away. But all they did was bring a Recycling Dumpster." Sato pointed to a Dumpster and Izuku nodded. Walking towards the Car, Izuku exhaled sharply.

"Full Power." Izuku muttered and felt the wave of One for All surge over him. Reaching the Car, he knelt and placed his right hand under the middle of the back seat car door. Placing his left under the middle of the front seat car door. Standing up, he hoisted the Car effortlessly upwards. Then tossed it a few feet up and slid completely under it. Everyone was watching him. Now in the middle of the Car, Izuku grunted and folded the Car in half vertically. Screeching and Crunching Metal was all that was heard as it was folded. Now with it basically in half, Izuku moved in the Middle of the half and repeated the process. Then folded it the other way. Now the Car was about a three foot by about four foot rectangle. Walking over to the Dumpster he dropped it inside with a resounding clang. Turning he walked towards the Teen Hoodlums, clapping and dusty his hands off. The Four Teenagers stared at him in utter shock. Reaching them. "You know Mister Sato Migashi told me that there are some hoodlums that are causing some trouble around here. Now I know that this is where Ryukyu Agency is responsible for, but if I hear that it is true about these Hoodlums then I might have to come down on them. After all I am going to move in right over there. Do I make myself clear about coming down on them?" He asked and the largest teen nodded.

"Yes Sir you do." The Teenager hissed out, swallowing as he glanced over at the folded metal car in the Dumpster. Izuku smiled.

"Good. Have a nice day." Izuku turned back to walk over to his Mina, never looking back at the teens. Who bolted, running as fast as they could. Two of the Boys, ripped their jackets off and tossed them in a trashcan as they ran. Reaching Mina she smiled broadly.

"Oh my God that was so hot!" Mina thought as she gazed fondly at her Izuku. Lightly licking her lips and wishing that they were somewhere that she could sedate the arousal she felt at that moment. After signing the Rental Agreement and getting the Key. Mina dragged Izuku inside under the pretense that they would discuss about furnishings. While Izuku was shutting the door, Mina quickly pulled her Short Pants off along with her thong Panties. When Izuku came into the Living Room area, she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Latching her lips onto his for a hard passionate kiss. Parting she glared into his green eyes. "Izuku I need you...I need you to fuck me." She panted, reaching down with her right hand trying to pull down his zipper to release him.

"Uhm Mina...we do not even have any furniture." Izuku hissed as he felt her hand tugging desperately at his zipper.

"Do me Izuku! Just do me!" She stated in desperation, finally able to slid the zipper down and after a few seconds pull out his rock hard cock. She grabbed his shaft and with some minor movements, plugged him into her. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!" Mina demanded, rising slightly and lowering herself back down his shaft. Unable to take it anymore, needing him to fuck her. Turning slightly he braced her against the wall and began to thrust deep within her. "YESSS, YESSS, FUCK ME! FUCK ME! COME ON FUCK ME!" She said repeatedly, grunting as he thrust. "HARDER! FASTER! YESSSS! YESSS! FUCK ME!" Now he was slamming himself into her and she felt an intense orgasm climax through her and she wanted more of the same. Holding him tightly against her, she kissed him so hard that their teeth ground together. He was grunting as well as he thrust into her. With a satisfied gasp, he released into her and for the first time she felt his warm cum flow deep within her. Causing her to have an orgasm so intense it felt like she was having a seizure. Then she realized that they had forgotten to use a condom and in truth they did not have one. Slumping to the floor with her on his lap. She was panting for air. "That was...that was...incredible." She rasped out and Izuku looked a little concerned. "Oh don't worry...this is a safe time...for me." She told him and he relaxed. She did not worry that much since it was a safe time and she was on the Pill.

Twenty minutes later, they left to go get the Storage Bin and then go shopping for Furniture for their new place. What Mina wanted immediately was a Queen Sized Bed for their bedroom. Wanting to move into the townhouse as soon as possible. Returning to her old Apartment, Izuku helped her pack. Toru was a little upset that Izuku would not be there after this to make breakfast and clean the Apartment. But was thrilled that Mina told her to come by and visit a lot.

**Forced to Become Ranked a Hero:**

Two days after moving into the Townhouse with Mina. Izuku now in his Deku Uniform was once more fighting Muscular. With a frustrated exhale, Izuku shook his head. "Come on Muscular this is the third time we have done this and it has to stop." Izuku said to the now powering up Muscular. The Man growled angrily.

"Yeah well one of these times kid, I will beat you!" The large brute grated and Izuku could not help but feel sorry for the Psychopath. Less then five minutes later Muscular was swaying back and forth, back to normal size again. "I...I think...I think...you have gotten stronger...since the last time." He stuttered out, then collapsed face first onto the crumbled concrete, unconscious. Stepping over to a Metal Guide Rail, Izuku ripped it from its mounts and then bent the steel around Muscular's arms. Pinning them to his sides.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Gunhead said as he and Deatharms walked casually towards Izuku. "If you want to head back to Nighteye, we will babysit him until the Police Transport arrives." The Pro Hero said and Izuku smiled.

"Thanks. I guess I better go get the paperwork done and Centipeder asked to see me in an hour." Izuku jumped upwards and left the other two to deal with the reporters. Once the Paperwork was done, Izuku headed for the Head of the Agency's Office. Inside sat Centipeder, who looked up at him and shook his head.

"Enough is enough Izuku Midoriya. On this desk is the Request for your advancement to Hero. Sign it." Centipeder ordered holding a pen out towards Izuku. The Pro Hero Leader of the Nighteye Agency had tried to get Izuku to sign it three times before and now he was not taking no for an answer. Izuku took the pen and reluctantly signed it. "It is about time, now once this is processed the Hero Administration wants to talk to you about reopening All Might's old Agency, I think you need to really consider accepting." Izuku winced and Centipeder stood. "Listen Izuku, it is a total waste of your potential remaining a Side Kick while others who are no where as powerful as you advance to Hero. So take the appointment and be the Hero that will follow in All Might's footsteps." With that Centipeder dismissed him and Izuku went home to tell Mina that he was being advanced to Hero.

Could be the End. Unless readers want more


	16. Chapter 16

My Hero Academia: Moving Along (Short Story) Part 5

This will be the last Part. Sorry

**What Can Be Done:**

Tonight was Date Night, but Izuku had to ask his Mentor Toshinori Yagi alias All Might about what Muscular had commented just before the brute dropped unconscious. That he thought that Izuku had become stronger since the last time they fought. Thinking about that, Izuku had to wonder. The Fight with Muscular seemed easier then the past three times he had fought him. So he had to ask All Might about that. Even though he was retired and no longer could access One for All. Arriving at the UA School, he used his Identification to gain entrance through the Security System and asked the Computer to see All Might. Finding the now Skinny Man just finishing teaching a Class of new Students. Upon seeing him, Toshinori Yagi smiled broadly. He then dismissed the class and after a small greeting. Izuku told him about his fight with Muscular and what the Villain had said. "Hmmm. Well it is possible you could be. Remember I told you once that All For One seems to grow with each person it is passed to. I guess the only way to tell is to conduct some tests." The Elder Man suggested and they went to see Mei Hatsuki about arranging some tests. Leaving the Support Department.

"I wish I had time to visit longer All Might. But tonight is Date Night. Me and Mina are going out with some neighbors, so I better get going." Izuku said to the one time greatest hero and Toshinori Yagi shrugged, fully understanding. Watching as Izuku left, Yagi exhaled sharply. Regretting his choices over the years. He himself never was really allowed himself to become involved with anyone and now in his later years he really wished he had. Somewhat envying Izuku Midoriya for finding someone to go home to at night.

Jumping across the City, Izuku tried to hurry. Mainly due he was looking forward to tonight, even though he and Mina were going to the Senior Center to with Bernie and Stella, to go Dancing. Izuku knew Mina loved to dance, though he suspected that tonight was not going to be dancing she was really familiar with. Her style was more geared towards more recent Dancing then doing the Waltz and possibly the Two Step. Landing outside his and Mina's Townhouse, he de-powered and went inside. His eyes widened as he stared at Mina. "Come on. Say it. I look ridiculous." Mina said as she twirled and the flowing dress rose a few feet, just showing her pink knees. He shook his head and continued to stare, a small smile spread across his face.

"No. You look absolutely beautiful." Izuku gasped out admiring her in her Hoop Skirt. It was a light blue and white and it seemed to really highlight her complexion completely. Mina smiled at him and stepped closer to him. Putting her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You think so. I never wore anything like this before." Mina admitted really pleased that Izuku liked how she was dressed. "Oh you better get ready. Bernie and Stella will be here in a few minutes." Izuku finally came out of his daze and headed for the Shower. His Dark Blue Suit was hanging in the Bathroom, all set for him to wear.

Later that night, Mina sat snuggled closely to Izuku. His right arm was comfortably around her shoulders and she was leaning heavily against him. "That was an absolute blast." She commented smiling at Izuku. They had spent most of the evening at the Senior Center dancing. All the slow songs and even tried to do the Two Step a couple of times. What made it spectacular was no one asked her or Izuku to dance. At other places, to Mina's dismay Girls and Young Women seemed to flock to Izuku. Though some men did the same to her. Though she knew why they were interested in her. One had made that perfectly clear when he asked if her Curtains matched her Carpet and he would not mind finding out. But at the Senior Center no one bothered either of them.

"I am glad you liked it Deary. Me and Bernie love to go when they have their Dances." Stella said from the front seat, her long green tail wrapped around Bernie.

"So it wasn't so bad hanging with some old fogies, was it?" Bernie asked with a small chuckle and Mina shook her head.

"No like I said it was fun." Mina leaned closer to Izuku. "Though after we get home, then the real fun begins." She whispered into his ear and gave him a non so subtle wink and he knew exactly what she was hinting at.

That night Mina straddled Izuku and slowly and methodically slid herself up and down his Cock. While he gently caressed her breasts. Earlier he had gone down on her. Licking and sucking on her clitoris and she found herself having multiple orgasms. She could not believe how easy it was for him to cause her to climax. At the time she told him as he continued to orally gratify her, that he could do that as long as he wanted to. But at some point she wanted him inside her. Moaning loudly, she threw her head back and felt another orgasm surge through her. Deciding at that moment that she wanted it rougher and harder. Maneuvering around, she put her face down on the pillow with her knees bent and her ass sticking up. He proceeded to get behind her and within minutes was pounding into her. Now she was really moaning and to her it felt incredible. Hearing his hips slapping against her ass as he thrust harder and harder. With a gasping moan she came again, this time it was so intense that she felt her body convulse and shudder. He also came which intensified the sensation. Izuku slumped down besides her and she kissed him passionately, then gasped for breath. "WOW! That was...that was amazing." Mina said inhaling and exhaling deeply. He smiled at her trying to also catch his breath. Sex with Mina was to him always amazing and incredible and he could not imagine ever being with anyone else.

"Yes it was." Izuku said panting for air. Snuggling with her head on his chest, he put his arms around her and Mina sighed contently. The bed was large enough for them not to be this close, but both preferred to sleep holding each other.

"I could stay here all weekend." Mina sighed contently, fully wanting to do just that. Izuku chuckled.

"I wish we could, but tomorrow Afternoon all our friends and families are coming for the Engagement party slash house warming party." Izuku told her and Mina groaned. They had arranged it for when most of their Friends were on break from their various Agencies and decided to have a Barbecue in the backyard. There was only a couple of their Friends that could not make it.

"Yeah and I have that meeting with Nemuri Kayama, Momo and our Lawyer tomorrow Morning." Mina said and Izuku had to laugh. He could not believe that the Three were consulting a Lawyer about suing the Production Company that made that Movie. "Hey that Movie really pissed me, Nemuri and Momo off. As our Lawyer put it, derogation of Character. Making all three of us look like horny sluts that you had sex with. Oh we are not just suing the Movie Company for 21 Million Dollars. But Minori Mineta as well for 6 Million dollars." She stated with a frown.

"Why Minori?" Izuku asked and Mina scowled.

"Get this, we found out that Minori Mineta was the creative consultant for the Movie. He is the one that had them put in that not only did I, Nemuri and Momo had sex with you. But that little asshole had them suggest that all three of us wanted him as well. Now that is just wrong." Mina wrinkled her brow as Izuku could not help but laugh. "It is not funny, that little pervert made close to 6 Million Dollars doing that. Me and the others want it all." She then smiled.

"So when they pay or settle. What are you doing to do with your Share?" Izuku asked a little worried that Mina was going to become like Ochaco Uraraka and be obsessed with money. Mina smiled at him.

"All but 3 Hundred Thousand is going straight to Charity. The 3 Hundred Thousand is going into a joint savings account with my Husband after we get married, so that we can go on a nice month long honeymoon anywhere we want and what is left after that. I figure if we ever want a house then we have the Money to get one." Miina told him and Izuku smiled. "What you thought that I was going to be like Ochaco? Not a chance honey. Money does not float my boat and is not my primary motivator." She leaned closer. "Now you on the other hand, you are in the top running of what matters to me. Just under my Parents." She lightly kissed him and was tempted to initiate another round. But both of them had an early day tomorrow and she did not need to be yawning when she went to the Lawyers Office at his Firm. Izuku had to go to the Courthouse and be present for the first day of Ochaco Uraraka's trail. In case the Prosecutor or Defense Attorney decided to have him testify. Mina wanted to go with him, but decided it might not be a good idea since at this moment she wanted to toss acid into the other girls face for trying to kill the love of her life.

**0**

The Next Two and a half months flew by. In that time Ochaco Uraraka took a plea bargain deal for Fifteen Years in a Government Prison. The Movie Company settled for 12 Million Dollars and Miniro Mineta also settled for 4.5 Million. All that he had left from his consulting fees. The Day of the Wedding went by quickly and as Mina pushed Izuku into the Limo. All she could think of was the whole Month they would be on their Honeymoon. First stop Niagra Falls Canada. Though everyone questioned why Mina had picked for her and Izuku to spend two weeks in the beginning of February for their first stop. All they could actually do was stay in the Hotel Room for those two weeks since it was close to 15 Degrees and Snowing. She had told them that was the point, they would be confined to the Hotel Room the whole time. The next stop was of course Hawaii, where she did plan to leave the Hotel once or twice every couple of days.

The End

Sorry for short Chapter: But I want to move onto the next short story.


	17. Chapter 17

My Hero Academia: Accidental Occurrences (Really Short Story) Part 1

**The Pantry:**

Wrapping a Towel around herself, Mina Ashido stepped out of the Girls Side of the Hot Springs. Heading for where she had heard that Izuku Midoriya had taken Kota Izumi to be tended by the young boys Cousin Mandalay. She felt bad about her unintentionally allowing him to see her naked. Startling the Boy and causing him to fall from the Wall. As she walked she felt a cool breeze flow up below the towel and wondered if she should have put some actual clothes on. But if she did take the time, then she would not be able to check on Kota. Curfew was in about ten minutes and she did not another demerit from Aiwaza. As she neared Mandalay's Cabin, she saw Izuku Midoriya coming out and her eyes bulged. "Wow!" Mina gasped as she stared at Izuku's chiseled arms, chest and stomach. "Who would think he was...wow." She whispered gazing fondly at the Green Haired Boy's physique with admiration. She barely acknowledged the fact that he was walking towards her, well towards the Boys Cabin. When he came closer, his face paled and she could see it begin to turn a bright red.

"Ash...Ashido...Uhm..." Izuku stammered and stuttered as he found himself staring at a barely clad Mina Ashido. He swallowed and tore his eyes from staring at her nice firm pink legs and how short the Towel was as it stopped just above her upper thighs. With pure force of will he made himself look upwards, he found that the Towel also barely contained her breasts. Paling he focused his eyes on her pretty face, he started to hyperventilate. At that moment they heard someone approaching and it was Aiwaza.

"Oh Shit! If he catches us out after Curfew..." Mina said grabbing Izuku's right wrist she pulled him through the nearby Dinning Room. "Quick inside!" She said and both entered. Closing the door. Izuku looked out a nearby Window and gasped.

"He is coming this way and...Pixie Bob is with him." Izuku whispered, knowing if Aiwaza caught the two of them out after Curfew. Both would be severely reprimanded. Glancing about he spotted a small door adjacent the Main Room. "There the Pantry." He pointed with his right hand and Mina walked over to it, she opened the small door and grimaced.

"It will have to do. You get in first and then I will." Mina ordered and Izuku reluctantly got inside. Before he was ready, Mina slipped in and pressed herself against him and she shut the door. Just in time, as they heard the outside Door open and two others came in. Looking out the small slots, the two teenagers could just make out Aiwaza and Pixie Bob. In seconds the two adults began to kiss and then clothes were being removed. "Oh my...I think they are going to...do it." Mina whispered barely audibly to Izuku, who was staring wide eyed through the small slots. While they inadvertently watched as their Teacher had sex with Pixie Bob. Mina noticed immediately that there was not much room in the small pantry and it did not help matters that they both were only wearing towels. She had her hands on his shoulders and he had his at his side. But their pelvis's were pressed against each other. Looking at Izuku, she saw that he had his eyes closed and he was biting his bottom lip. Suddenly she felt something strange down below.

"Oh no." Izuku gasped as his face paled. "Ashido I am so sorry." He whispered and then she felt something slide between her legs and she instantly what it was. "I can't control it." He stammered barely audibly. His shaft was touching her folds, while she knew the tip of his Cock was a few inches beyond. Almost completely on the other side of her ass. But the shaft, it was touching somewhere extremely sensitive. Without realizing it, her own hips began to move back and forth. Only an inch at most, letting his shaft slid along her now wet area.

"It...it..it is alright." Mina whispered back, unable to stop her hips from moving. It felt so good, she could not stop. Gasping as her hips continued to rock back and forth, causing her zone to become wetter and hotter. Her insides craved what she never had before, his cock deep within her. She gazed into his eyes and between sharp inhales. "I am the one...that should...oh wow that feels so good..that I should apologize." She said. A strange tingling sensation flooded from her pussy through her and it was increasing. Biting her bottom lip, she tried to stifle the moan and when she knew that she could not. She pressed her mouth onto his. Kissing him, her hips continued to gyrate and then it happened. Gasping she felt an intense orgasm flow through her. More intense then any she had before and she knew more were coming. "Midoriya...please tell me that you...that you are...oh man...I think I am about to..AAAA...again." Before she could ask him, she came again this time even more intense. Locking her lips onto his again. She moaned and hoped that Aiwaza or Pixie Bob did not hear her. "I do not want...I cannot just be...you know. I need...can we be something?" She asked unsure how to ask him that she wanted him as a Boyfriend. Especially before they did what her body was almost screaming for them to do. Otherwise she would feel like a total slut.

"I...I...really...I like you Ashido...you are so...pretty...way out of my league.." Izuku stammered as he tried to control his throbbing Cock as he felt her slid her warm and wet pussy along his shaft. He could feel himself want to embed himself deep within her. But he was fighting that urge with all of his willpower. Not sure if Mina wanted them to go that far. Mina though was having a hard time concentrating, as another orgasm began to build within her. But she had to know before she relented and she had him put himself into her. Relieving the desire she now was trying to keep from overwhelming her.

"Can we be a couple...Boyfriend and Girlfriend..." Mina asked and felt a new orgasm begin to build within her. Sliding her now throbbing pussy across his shaft, she was inhaling and gasping as she neared another climax. Izuku nodded and she kissed him. Releasing again as she came. Moving her hips as far as she could until her ass touched the opposing wall of the small enclosure. Mina reached down with her right hand and clasped his shaft. "I need you...I really need you to...inside me." She whispered impatiently, trying valiantly to move his tip of his cock to her now inflamed slit. Neither had noticed that Aiwaza and Pixie Bob were done and that they had left. Rubbing his tip near her entrance, she closed her eyes and she began to wonder if she was ready to have sex yet. Standing on her toes, she felt his tip touch her slit and before she could decide if she was ready or not. His tip entered her. Panting, Mina slowly came down from standing on her toes and she felt more of him enter her. She gasped and moved more of him into her. Her pussy seemed to open up and she slipped more of him into her. After a second she had him as far as she could inside her. "Oh man that...feels so...oh wow." Mina moaned, not able to move yet as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his cock. It seemed to take forever for her insides to stop gripping his cock so tightly, her hips automatically began to move and she could feel him slid along her pussy walls. She was moaning as she moved, the tingling and intense sensations increased within her. Soon she was climaxing again and then again. Mina had heard the first time was supposed to hurt, but all she felt was utter pleasure. While she rode him, she reached down and untied the towel and let it drop. So he could see her Breasts. Then put her hands back on his shoulders and tried to go a little faster. Izuku was now also moving his hips and both were trying not to make too much noise. Kissing each other as they had sex. When he came, she did as well and this time she could not contain the moan she emitted. When his cock stopped throbbing with release, both of them stood there gasping for air.

"I do...I do want to be your Boyfriend." Izuku said between inhales and Mina smiled in relief. The instant they were done she was worried that he would have agreed to anything to be able to do her.

"Good because I want to be your Girlfriend." Mina gasped as she pulled him closer for another intimate kiss. She began to wonder if they could do it again. Now that she had sex for the first time, she would not mind doing it again. Several more times to be exact, with him. Glancing out the slots again, she exhaled. "They are gone. We better sneak out of here before they come back for another round." She did not want to suggest that Aiwaza might even bring Mandalay here and nail her as well. Picking up her Towel she wrapped it around herself and after they kissed once more. They sneaked out of the Dinning Room and both headed for their assigned Cabins.

Once back in the Girls Cabin, Mina sought out Momo Yaoyorozu. Hoping her well endowed friend would not ask too many questions. Tapping the dark haired girl on her shoulder, she her into the small Bathroom. "Where have you been Mina? You got lucky that Mandalay did not do a bed check." Momo asked as she glared at her pink friend sternly.

"Never mind that. Can you make me...well I looked it up on my phone. levonorgestrel or some other Morning After Pill?" Mina asked shyly and Momo stared at her in shock. "I am on the Pill but I read it is recommended that I need to also take that as well." She said and Momo mouth gaped open.

"Wait...wait...did you..have sex?" Momo asked in shock and then had to know. "Who?" She whispered and Mina blushed a brighter pink color.

"Can you make it or not?" Mina asked again and Momo nodded.

"Oh yes that is easy." Momo replied and with a little effort pulled out a small yellowish pill out of her hand. Presenting it to Mina, who swallowed it. "Okay please tell who?" She asked with curiosity. "I wont tell anyone, I promise." She held up her right hand swearing. Mina decided to tell her.

"Izuku Midoriya...we are together now." Mina responded and Momo smiled finally. Though she felt a little envious. "Oh and before you ask, yes we did do it. Mostly it was by accident and it just happened." She told her friend and Momo shook her head. Wondering how having sex could be considered an accident. Instead she had a more pressing question.

"How...how was it? I mean did you...did you like it?" Momo asked and Mina smiled, nodding.

"Oh yeah. I got to tell you...it was...it was incredible. You know Masturbating is...well it is alright...but having sex with a real live boy...it is ten times better. I highly recommend it." Mina told her and Momo blushed. In one of their Girl Chat sessions, Kyoka poised the question about who tried Masturbating and only Ochaco said she did not try it yet. Momo had disclosed that she had done it several times since she was 13 and the others that did said that was about when they started to discover themselves that way. "We better get to bed before Mandalay comes and does a Check." She suggested and both left the Bathroom, heading for their racks. Laying down, Mina began to wonder what it would be like to have Izuku in bed with her. Really looking forward to finding out. Another thing she looked forward to was cuddling with the Green Haired boy. Oh and of course having sex again. With a smile of contentment, she fell asleep as soon as she shut her eyes.

The End:

Sorry short and to the point. Just Lemon with Izuku and Mina.


	18. Chapter 18

Hero Academia: Dual Survivor (Short Story) Part 1

**The Pairs:**

Standing in front of the Class, Aiwaza told everyone of the new required Class that UA had started. A Wilderness Survival Class that would be conducted in the United States. Upstate New York to be precise. After he laid out the specifics which included a week of learning from a Survivalist. He informed them that at the completion the Students would be paired off and transported deep into the Woods. Taking them to the Nearby Airport and within 2 days they were in the United States to begin their new Class. After the week, he wrote down each of their names and placed them into a bowl. Mixing them and began to announce the Pairings. Some were not too enthused with who they were paired with, but Aiwaza did not care.

Sitting at his desk, Izuku Midoriya listened with complete attention as Aiwaza read of the names. When Katsuki Bakugo was paired with Minoru Mineta, he let out a sigh of relief. Though he somewhat pitied Mineta. He was hoping to be paired with Tenya Iida, Shoto Todoroki or even Ochaco Uraraka. Aiwaza continued to read off names and soon there was only a few left. After a few more names were called, Izuku began to sweat. Tenya and Ochaco were paired, Shoto and Kyoka Jiro were paired. He slumped with relief when Momo Yaororozu was paired with Toru Hagakure. He was worried that he would make a complete ass out of himself being around the extremely well endowed beautiful girl. Then he heard his name and he stiffened. Hearing his partner he felt lightheaded. The next most beautiful girl in class, Mina Ashido. He looked over at her and she smiled sweetly at him, giving him a little wave. Aiwaza finished and then smiled broadly. "Oh by the way. I have some very specific rules that all of you will follow to the letter. The first and most important one is that...no one will use their Quirks during their time out there. Also there will be Drones flying about to monitor your progress and to make sure that you are not in any real time peril. Also you will know about where the other pairs will be, there will be no contact or communication with the others. Now I will be handing out what you need to accomplish within the week that you are in the Wilderness, to pass or fail this course. Failure will result in you retaking not only the Class but redoing the week in the Field." He declared and then pointed over at the Backpacks. "In each of these Backpacks is the bare minimal that you will be allowed to have. Inside you will find...One Wool Blanket, one 5 by 5 foot Tarp, two hundred feet of Para Cord,one Buck Knife, One Canteen full of Water and one Flashlight. Now each of you can add in some undergarments and Toiletries. After I and Midnight make sure that you are not trying to smuggle anything that is not required equipment. That is all you get." He told them and motioned for them to get their packs. On the Second Helicopter, Izuku nervously glanced over at Mina who once again smiled broadly. Three hours later above the Forest, Aiwaza pointed to him and Mina. "This is where we drop you two off...Good luck." The Pilot landed, Izuku and Mina got out and then the Helicopter rose and left them. They could hear it land again several miles away, depositing Momo and Toru. The First Helicopter had the rest of their class with Nemuri Kayama doing exactly the same thing. Dropping off Pairs of Students.

**Day One:**

Glancing about Mina Ahsido grimaced. "Well first thing first. We better find a decent place to set up camp." She declared and looked over at Izuku. Who was adjusting his Cold Weather Coat and then slung his Backpack on his back. "Wow it is cold out here." She said shivering slightly. He did not respond at all and that was beginning to annoy her. Dropping her Backpack onto the ground she glared at him. "Listen Midoriya! I know I am not the one you want to do this with. Your expression then made that abundantly clear when Aiwaza paired us together." She said angrily and a bit hurt. Izuku swallowed and shook his head.

"Sorry...about that...no I...I...well I did not mean...it is just that..." Izuku tried to explain but Mina made him extremely uncomfortable. Mainly due to how much he liked her. He had a serious crush on her and now that he was forced to be alone with her it was really hard on him to be able to speak at all to her.

"Come on spit it out already. I know we don't hang out or anything like that. But we are classmates and somewhat friends right?" Mina said with aggravation. Oh she knew that Izuku Midoriya was shy, that every Girl in Class knew that. But also every Girl in Class and a couple in Class 1-B thought that he was extremely cute. Even she did. So much so that after hearing that she was being paired with Izuku and in the few moments that she had to gather her things. She had asked Ochaco if it was alright if she tried to spark some type of thing between her and the Green Haired Boy. Ochaco gave her the go ahead.

"Yes..I guess we are." Izuku said still not quite looking at her. Mina waited crossing her arms in front of her.

"Well then what is it?" Mina asked and Izuku blushed. Breathing in and out several times.

"It is...well I...was hoping to be paired with someone...that I...am not afraid of." Izuku finally said and Mina chuckled, shaking her head.

"You are afraid of me. Little ole me." Mina said as she placed her right hand on her chest and Izuku nodded. "Oh come on Izuku...I may look...well like this. But I am just plain old Mina Ashido. How can you be afraid of me?" She asked and he closed his eyes and exhaled sharply. Lowering his head.

"I am not afraid of you that way." Izuku said barely audibly and Mina was now thoroughly confused. Deciding to be honest so that perhaps she would understand and they could just get this exercise done without him feeling more like a complete idiot. "I...I...like you Ashido." He whispered and Mina leaned closer. A small smile began to form. She waved her hand gesturing for him to continue. He swallowed again visibly and began to pale. "I sort of...have a crush on you." He began to wonder if it was smart to tell her that. Though after she laughed at that and shot him down. He suspected that they could get down to getting this exercise over with.

"Really? You do? Awesome dude. Though I do have to wonder why? I mean most have it for you know Momo Yaoyorozu. You got to know she is really stacked and way prettier then me." Mina said and Izuku still could not completely look at her. He shook his head.

"I..I..do not think so...you are...well I think...you are prettier then she is." Izuku blurted out and Mina smiled.

"That is so...sweet. Oh man...okay then, you have a crush on me. That is, like I said awesome." Mina declared still smiling broadly completely tempted to do the Happy Dance. "What a time for you to admit it. I mean we can't even, you know go out on a date yet. But we can after we dominate this exercise." Izuku stared at her in shock.

"Wait...you are not upset...or even...I am confused on what is happening." Izuku said as he realized that she intended for them to go out on a date. Mina chuckled.

"Of course I am not upset Izuku. No that does not sound right...and I am not going to keep calling you Midoriya. How about Izzy? Will that be alright if I call you Izzy?" Mina asked and Izuku shrugged. "Good. You call me Mina then. I have to wonder what is there to be confused about. You like me and have a crush on me. That is great...that also means we need to go on a date." With an exhale she glanced about. "Until then, we better get going. Find a good place to set up camp and all that. Now as I remember, our best choice is to head downward and hope to come across a Stream or River." She told him and Izuku nodded with approval. With her in the lead, they headed downhill. Or what felt like downward. After about an hour, Mina noticed that Izuku was not really paying attention, so she decided to tease him a little. "You better stop staring at my ass. Otherwise you might trip and fall." She said and Izuku began to pale, then he blushed and almost tripped on a tree root.

"No I was...I wasn't staring at..." Izuku stammered uncontrollably and Mina started to laugh.

"Oh come on Izzy...I was only teasing you. For a bit you seemed to have zoned out. Although I would not mind if you did look at my ass. I believe it is spectacular. Don't you think so?" Mina asked, cocking her hips back and forth. Izuku coughed and began to sweat. "Well isn't it?"

"Yes." Izuku hissed feeling a little faint. Mina smiled and gestured towards the direction that they were going.

"Good answer. Now you might want to pay attention. We should do as that Dude that taught the class suggested. You know pick up stuff we might need while we hike." Mina said and Izuku blushed again. Realizing that he was not really paying attention as they were hiking downward. If he had, he would have noticed the Dry Yellow Birch Bark to his left. The Instructor had told them that the Birch Bark was more flammable then paper. Perfect for helping to start a fire. Reaching over he began to pull hand fulls of the Bark off and stuffed them in his pockets of his Coat. Meanwhile Mina did the same. With their pockets filled they continued on.

"Sorry about earlier...I was...well I was..thinking of why we would need to know about survival here of all places." Izuku said and Mina thought about it as well.

"You know you are right. This makes no sense. This weather and place is nothing like anywhere back home. So why are we here in the deep woods of New York. Trudging along and freezing our asses off." Mina said back and Izuku shook his head. "Maybe we should ask Mister Aiwaza about this after we pass this sucker." Moving onward and downward, Izuku stopped and pointed to a small clearing.

"Hey that looks...what does that look like to you?" Izuku asked and Mina stared at where he was pointing. There among the trees was what looked like a bunch of long poles with a dark canvas top on them. Walking down to it, they got close enough to see that it was a man made structure of a sorts. Inside was some type of Metal Cylinder and a bunch of plastic buckets. All were wrapped in plastic. Mina started lightly slapping his shoulder with her left hand.

"Hey..Hey..Hey...I know what this is...I used to watch this series on TV...it was called Moonshiners. This is a Moonshine Still." Mina said excitingly, pointing at the Cylinder and the Buckets. "I bet there is a stream or river nearby." Then she watched in curiosity as Izuku pulled the Canvas off the roof. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"This Canvas is a resource. I bet it would make a great roof to whatever shelter we build." Izuku replied and Mina smiled. Picking up two of the Plastic Buckets. Hoisting them shoulder high.

"Bet these will come in handy too." Mina commented. Then they spent the next few minutes searching to see if they could find anything else they could use. After finding nothing usable, only about a dozen fishhooks. "Crap. I was almost hoping that these idiots left a box of matches or a lighter." Using some of the rope that was attached to the Canvas, they rolled it up and tied it. Izuku picked it up and Mina carried the two buckets. Moving on, they found a slow flowing small river a hundred yards from the Moonshiner Setup. "So which way do you think we should go?" She asked her companion and he shrugged. Looking upstream and then down.

"No idea." Izuku said and Mina exhaled sharply. She smiled.

"I know lets do even or odds. Even we go up and Odds we go down." Mina stated and Izuku stared at her in confusion. "Okay it is simple. You know about Rock, Paper, Scissors right. It is almost the same. We count out three and we each hold out fingers. We add them together and if it is even then we go upstream and odd we go down. Does that sound good to you?" She asked after explaining the game. Izuku shrugged. They each slapped their right hand in their left palm three times and then flashed out fingers. "Okay I have three and you have two out. That equals five. We go downstream." Picking back up the Buckets, Mina started to follow the River downstream. Six miles and about 3 PM, they found a good place for them to call home for the next 6 days. It was about a forty foot clearing and was about sixty feet from the River. "I think this is about the best we can find...So what do you think?" She asked him and Izuku nodded.

"Yes it seems perfect. Nice and flat." Izuku replied and dropped the rolled up Canvas. Then took of his Backpack. "What do you think we should do first? Shelter or Fire." He asked and Mina looked upwards, then frowned and she dropped her Backpack.

"I bet this place rains a lot. Rain mixed with snow. So we need both." Mina stated and glanced about. They did not have a lot of time before it got dark. "I think we got about 3 maybe 4 hours before it gets dark. For tonight lets make a temporary shelter and then focus on fire." She suggested and Izuku agreed. Walking over to two trees, that were about fifteen feet apart. Picking a long wooded branch and wedged it between to notches. From one tree to another. Mina watched him with confusion, until he spread out the Canvas over the branch and began to use rocks to hold down the edges. Forming a tent. She instantly understood. Walking over to some pine branches, she snapped them off and began to lay them inside the temporary tent on the ground. With the shelter done, Izuku began searching around for the pieces for a Bowdrill Fire Starter Set. Thankfully it had not rained in a few days, so everything he needed was dry. Spreading out his Tarp, he sat and went to work on making the Bowdrill. Then notched the two pieces and within a minute had the Bowdrill done. Mina did not ask as she began to collect firewood.

"Now the hard part." Izuku muttered as he placed his feet on the bottom part, with his left he held the top portion and with his right began to spin the drill part.

"If you got this...I will set up the inside of the Tent." Mina said, removing her own Tarp and laid it on top of the Pine Branches. Then her Blanket. Deciding that tonight and from now on, they would be sleeping next to each other. Not telling him that she intended that they more then just lye next to each other. What she wanted to do was cuddle. While she was setting up the inside, she began to smell the distinctive hint of smoke. Coming out she watched him as he blew an ember into a small flame and after getting a fire going. He exhaled in relief. "Good job Izzy." She smiled, he stacked a good amount of wood on the fire.

"Are you...hungry?" Izuku asked and Mina nodded enthusiastically. "I bet that river has...what did the Instructor call them...Trot?" Mina shook her head.

"No I think they are called Trout. Problem though, it is way too cold to hand fish." Mina told him and he removed the Para Cord. Cutting about a six foot section from his supply and removed the strands from inside the Green Thin Rope. She watched him again confused. He smiled and began to tie one end to the Green Outer Casing. Finally he attached six of the Fishhooks to the white strains at the other end. The last step he searched around and found a bunch of Tree Grubs. Spearing them onto the Hooks. "What is that thing?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"In one of the Books they gave us...it had something called a Fishing Trap Line." Izuku replied and then Mina shrugged. Following him to the River as he stung it across a cut off that was about five feet wide. Letting the Baited Hooks dangle into the water. "We leave this for a couple of hours and maybe we will have some fish." He said and after tying the two ends, he and Mina went back to camp. Where he added more wood to the fire. Mina went to the one side of the Tent and pushed more Pine Branches into the ground about a four feet from the entrance. After she was done, she laid some wood in between the entrance and the Pine Barrier. This time Izuku looked at her with confusion. She stood.

"We get the fire going here and the Pine Barrier will reflect heat back inside. Should make the inside a lot warmer." Mina told him, pointing at first the Barrier then at where the Fire would be and then inside the Tent. She sat down next to him on the Tarp and let the glow and heat of the fire warm her. "Phew...I am beat." She commented leaning against Izuku and closed her eyes. He stiffened as she placed her head on his left shoulder. "Hmmm I could go to sleep right here..." Mina said smiling. Her stomach rumbled.

"I better go check the Trap Line...Maybe we caught something." Izuku did not move until, Mina exhaled and moved to stop leaning on him. He stood and left, coming back a few minutes later holding two almost foot long Fish in his hands. "Want to get a couple of Green Sticks, while I clean them." He said and Mina nodded. In moments both Fish were cooking over the Fire. Eating them after they were cooked. After a few bites, Mina brandished her Fish.

"You know what this could use?" Mina asked as Izuku looked over at her. "Ketchup." She said answering her own question and Izuku chuckled totally agreeing with her. The Trout was good, but kind of bland tasting. "I hope we are not stuck on eating Fish for the next six days." She said biting into the fish again.

"I could go set some snares...maybe get a Rabbit." Izuku offered and grimaced, shaking her head.

"No way am I eating a cute little bunny rabbit! Or any other poor defenseless cute animal. So I guess Fish is going to be it." Mina stated wrinkling her nose and Izuku smiled broadly. He himself could not actually bring himself into killing a Rabbit.

"If it was warmer...I probably could find a Snake." Izuku said with a mischievous smile and Mina gasped shaking her head furiously.

"No fucking way am I eating a Snake! I hate Snakes! They are so...yeeeeeeuck!" Mina shivered and shuddered at the thought of a Snake. Not even imagining seeing one, let alone eating one. Then she saw Izuku's expression and she scowled slightly. Then laughed.

"Oh you can tease...that was really good one." Mina said with a huge smile. She nudged him with her shoulder and went back to eating her Fish. They finished and tossed the Bones into the Fire. "Okay we ate...want to talk a bit?" She suggested and Izuku shrugged. Then he pointed to the center of the clearing.

"I think our best choice is to build a Tee-Pee. We can wrap the Canvas around some Poles and it should keep us warm and dry." Izuku told her and Mina shook her head.

"No...well yes that should be alright. But I wanted to talk about other things other then...this." Mina said sternly, gesturing about as she looked back at him. "So...how long have you had this Crush on me?" She asked with a small smile. He paled and his face began to redden.

"Almost...from day that we met." Izuku whispered and Mina giggled, leaning against him again. Reaching down with her right hand, she took his right wrist and put his arm over her shoulders. He resisted slightly and then swallowed feeling her wrap her left arm around his back. Taking hold of her left hand with her right hand and gave him a small sideways hug. 'Uhm...Mina." He gasped and she smiled up at him.

"What...this feels good...nice and warm. Also I want to cuddle with you a little." Mina exhaled slowly. "Oh I guess I should tell you...I sort of had a crush on you too. Also I am not the only one." That floored Izuku as he stared down at her in shock. She giggled again. "Momo, Toru and even Kyoka all like you. Hell half of our girl chats revolve around talking about you." This seemed to really confuse Izuku. He could not believe that any of the Girls in class would even tolerate him, let alone like him. In Normal School, the Girls barely acknowledged his existence. But at the UA, not only was the Prettiest Girl seemed interested in dating him...but the others in Class were interested him as well.

"That is hard to fathom...I mean, well the Girls in my previous School all treated me like I was...well I was different. Me not having my Quirk yet." Izuku said and Mina giggled and gave him another gentle hug.

"Those girls were fucking idiots. Me and the others think you are the greatest. Perfect boyfriend material." Mina told him and Izuku started to breath harder. "What? That is why I want to date you Izzy...I want you as my Boyfriend." She declared and Izuku felt faint. "I do not know about you, but I am so tired right now I can barely keep my eyes open. I think we should hit the hay and get some sleep." She stated and Izuku nodded. Though he was still feeling a little light headed. Amazed that Mina Ashido liked him and wanted to be a couple. After a few minutes more, Mina released him and he grabbed a burning branch from the fire. Walking to the tent, he stopped long enough to start the other fire that would heat the inside of the Tent. While Mina slipped under the top blanket. Holding up one side for him to join her. He stared at her wide eyed. "What we need to share body heat." She told him and he reluctantly joined her. Unprepared for her to move partially on top of him, putting her left arm over him and placing her head on the left side of his chest. "Put your arms around me." She ordered and he slowly did. "Oh and to relay your concerns...yes this is cuddling." She stated and he could not help but smile. What Mina really wanted to do other then cuddle, was to kiss him. But she knew that she would have to be patient, otherwise she would completely scare him off. Then Izuku began to chuckle. "What?" She asked and he shook his head, still smiling and laughing.

"Oh I was just thinking...You know Kacchan and Mineta are a pair in this. I was just thinking that maybe they have to..." Izuku gestured to how Mina was pressed against him. She started to laugh.

"That is so funny to think about. That Bakugo has to cuddle with Mineta tonight. Oh my god..." Mina laughed harder thinking about the hostile Explosive Quirker hugging the little pervert to stay warm. The two continued to laugh at the thought. She smiled up at him and felt an overwhelming attraction to Izuku. "You are so mine now." She thought, closing her eyes and gave him a small left arm hug. Pressing herself more firmly against him.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

Hero Academia: Dual Survivor (Short Story) Part 2

(Authors Note: I believe that since Mina and Izuku are perfect opposites. He is basically obsessed with being a Hero that he is extremely too serious. While Mina is spontaneous, cheerful and a bit of a flake. To that end, they would probably be a good match for each other. More so then Izuku being with Ochaco, Momo, Toru or Kyoka.)

**Day 2:**

During the night, the two alternated getting up enough to toss a few pieces of wood on the fire. Mostly to keep it going. They both were amply warm enough sleeping cuddled against each other. Near dawn, Mina awoke which amazed her because she never was much of a morning person. She immediately reached over and tossed another couple of sticks on the fire. Then tightened her hold onto the warm body of Izuku Midoriya. Snuggling against him comfortably. "I could be like this forever." She whispered, gazing fondly up at his sleeping face. Licking her dry lips, she inched herself upwards and smiled. Leaning towards him, she pressed her lips against his lightly. Relishing in the feelings it gave her. When his eyes fluttered open, they widened in shock as she pressed her lips again on his. Mina hummed with delight as she kissed him. Parting a minute or so later, she looked into his eyes. "Was that alright? Did you...maybe like that?" She asked and Izuku smiled.

"Yes...I did." Izuku replied softly. Staring intently at her. He reached up with his right hand and lightly caressed her face. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and she smiled. Leaning back down to kiss him again. When she parted again he exhaled. "As much as I like this...we...well we better...get up." He said and she huffed, then reluctantly got up. Grabbing her coat and putting it on. She did not really want to get up. What she wanted to do was spend the morning just lying there holding and kissing Izuku. But he was right, they had to get up. They both had a lot of shit to do. It was the second day and they needed to construct a sustainable Shelter, gather Food and Water and set up for long term survival.

While Izuku went to check the Fish Trap Line, Mina collected Fire Wood and then restarted the fire away from the tent. "Man what I would do for a cup of Coffee right now." She said to herself, while taking a burning piece of wood from one fire over to where they would cook any fish that Izuku caught and then start building the TEEPEE. He came back with four Fish. While two slowly cooked and two smoked, he and Mina began to cut down 12 to 14 foot poles. Which meant using their Buck Knives and a hardy stick. Returning with 3 and after eating, they went to cut down more. When they finished and had over a dozen of the Sampling Poles. They placed three of the thickest and sturdiest tops together, Mina used several feet of her Para Cord to tie them and then they hauled them upwards spreading them out as far as they would go. Once standing, she and Izuku began to place the other poles against the three. The final step Izuku wrapped the Canvas around the frame. He cut a door in one side and they were almost done. All that remained was to put some more Pine Branches inside off to one side. Laying one of the Tarps on it and then the Blanket. Hefty several stones inside, Izuku created a fire pit. "Well that was not fun at all...but at least we will be warm and dry." Mina commented admiring the TEEPEE Shelter with approval. Then noticed that Izuku was not done yet. Using his Knife, he removed sod from the ground and placed it at the bottom of the TEEPEE.

"To keep the ends down." Izuku told her and Mina nodded.

"While you do that, I will go get us a good supply of Firewood and...well I got to go be alone for a minute." Mina said, not telling him that she had to piss really badly. Going to her Backpack, she dug into it and hit the bag with her right hand. "OH SHIT!" She growled. Izuku glanced over.

"What is wrong?" Izuku asked and Mina felt her cheeks begin to grow warm. Then she kicked her backpack.

"I forgot...to bring Toilet Paper." Mina said and growled again in frustration. Izuku chuckled and went over to his own backpack. Reached inside and removed a full roll and tossed it to her. "Wait you are going to need this too, right? It was my mistake..if nothing else I will use leaves." She was not looking forward to using dry leaves to wipe herself. For one it would be extremely uncomfortable, also there was the chance that she might accidentally use the wrong type of leaves. The ones that the Survival Dude said was caused itching and rashes. Leaves of 3 that grew on the ground. Commonly known as Poison Ivy.

"No it is okay. I brought 3 rolls just in case we could not find any good Fire Starting Material. The night before we left, I experimented and Toilet Paper...well it burns really easy." Izuku told her and Mina smiled. That was the reason she brought a couple of Tampons. Not that it was nowhere near her time of the Month, she had read somewhere that Tampons caught fire really easy. Nemuri Kayama simply accepted that she might need them. Though something other in her Toiletries really shocked the Hero Slash Teacher that Mina had brought. She simply told the older woman what her mother told her once when she turned 14 and blossomed. It was better to have them and not use them or need one and not have one. Making sure that the small box was hidden deep within the bottom of her case. Not wanting anyone to know about them. Especially any of the Boys. She did not need the grief of one of them finding out she always carried a Condom with her.

Holding up the Roll, she found a good spot behind a bush twenty meters away and took a nice satisfying leak. On the way back, she collected some Firewood and at the camp, she tossed the used Toilet Paper into the Fire. Not wanting to litter. Glancing upwards she saw one of the Drones hovering overhead, pointing its camera where their TEEPEE was. After several minutes it departed and she suspected it was going off to check on the others progress.

"We need to find something other then Fish to eat, mainly because I doubt that we can keep catching Fish everyday. But no Rabbits or anything like that and especially NO Snakes." Mina stated, moving over besides him as he finished with putting sod around the bottom of the TEEPEE. They both picked up their Backpacks and put them inside.

"What would you suggest then?" Izuku asked and Mina shrugged with uncertainty. She had no idea. Finally Izuku smiled. "How do you feel about Ducks, Geese or Turkeys? Any problem with any of those?" He asked and she shrugged again.

"No not really...actually any of those would be fine." Mina stated and Izuku began to wonder how he could get any of those. Sure they heard each of those Quaking, Honking or Gobbling ever since they arrived. The Problem would be is to locate and get one. He began to think of a way to get one of those.

"A Bow and Arrow. No I have no idea how to use one. A Slingshot. Same thing. A Rock and Sling...well I guess I can try." Izuku muttered as he tried to remember how a Rock and Sling would work. He had seen a Movie where a Sling was used. It seemed simple enough, he needed two 24 or 30 inch long cords and a two inch pouch tied in the center. Then all he would have to do is place a small smooth rock in the pouch, hold the two lines together and swing it around. Releasing it at the target..which would be a Goose, Duck or Turkey. Simple. "Yeah about as simple as trying to not hit myself with it." He mumbled knowing he was not the most coordinated person around.

"Are you done mumbling yet?" Mina asked and Izuku blushed. He had done it again, he was trying not to do that anymore. Mainly due to when he went into his mutterings sometimes he spoke a little louder then he intended. Back when he first saw Mina Ashido, he had begun to mutter how exotically pretty she was. Thankfully that was one of the times his volume of his Mutterings was low. Otherwise unfortunately she might have overheard him or someone else. That would have been an unfathomable disaster. One that he would have no choice but to resign from the UA.

"Yes...I think I have an idea on how to...well get us one of those." Izuku told her and went to construct the Rock Sling. Though he was a little worried that he might not be able to actually take down one of the three that he would be hunting for. Like most people killing a helpless animal was not an easy task. Mina watched him for a bit and then decided to see if she could locate something edible that they could eat besides fish. She found it funny that she did pay complete attention when the Survivalist conducted the Class, where in several of the normal Academic classes she became bored and had a hard time concentrating.

Walking towards the sounds of what he hoped was a Turkey, Izuku made sure that he marked his path with his Knife. Every twenty or so feet he would cut away about ten inches of bark away on a Tree. Just so he did not get lost. A nice little trick the Survivalist recommended. He had spent about an hour trying out the Rock Sling and was pretty sure he could hit something if he was close enough. Mina had watched him and laughed when he had accidentally dropped the rock on his foot three times in a row. It did not hurt, but still it was embarrassing. Nearing the source of the Gobbling sounds he felt his heart begin to pound in his chest. Especially when he saw what he could tell was a Turkey. His hands began to sweat and he swallowed dryly, with shaking hands he placed the stone in the pouch. He knew he had only one maybe two chances of hitting the large Bird and then it would run or fly away. Easing himself where he could try a shot, he began to whirl the rock around and holding his breath he let it fly. Missing the Turkey completely. Quickly grabbing another Rock, he tried again and again he missed. The bird still stood there, unaware of his attempts of hitting it. Of course the projectiles were missing it by a good five to ten feet, so it had no reason to become alarmed. On the fifth try, this time Izuku scored. The Rock slammed into the Bird's head and it dropped. Rushing forward, Izuku took out his knife and with a lot of hesitation cut the Turkey's head off. As it thrashed about, he slumped back against a tree and started to cry. Tossing the Sling away from him in anguish, swearing never to do that again. About an hour later, he removed it's guts and plucked the feathers off it. Carrying it back towards camp.

Meanwhile Mina searched about for edible plants or anything else that they could eat. So far in one of the Buckets she had been able to collect a number of Crawdads. To her they reminded her of Miniature Lobsters. She just hoped they tasted like Lobster. In the other Bucket, she had located wild Mushrooms. She knew they were Mushrooms because her Mother grew them at home. Mina could see other Plants that she remembered were edible from the class, but was not 100% sure that they were safe or not. So she decided not to trust them. Going with the tiny Lobsters and the Mushrooms. Walking back to Camp, she caught a nice aroma coming from where they were camped. "Smells like Izzy scored." Mina whispered and then walked on. Upon seeing Izuku, she noticed that he was not exactly pleased with getting a Turkey. "It is part of survival Izzy. Sometimes we have to do what normally we would not do for anything." She said to him and Izuku nodded.

"Yeah...but I am never doing that again. It really sucks." Izuku said and Mina fully understood. She herself could never bring herself to kill any type of animal. She even knew she would feel a little upset about cooking the Tiny Lobsters she had in the Bucket. "So what do you have there?" He asked as he peered into the Bucket and wrinkled his brow. "They look like baby Lobsters." He commented and Mina shrugged.

"Hopefully they taste like them." Mina said as she set the bucket down by the fire.

"So how are you going to cook them. You can't put the Plastic Bucket on the Fire, it would melt." Izuku told her and Mina smiled. She began to put palm sized rocks into the fire. Above the small flames the Turkey roasted and they both knew it would take several hours to cook it. So they would have to eat the Tiny Lobsters and maybe the Mushrooms.

"That is easy. I will stone boil them." Mina declared, waiting for the Rocks to become hot. Then with two sticks, she picked a rock up and dropped it into the Bucket that contained the Crawdads and was almost filled with water. The water immediately sizzled as the hot rocks were added. Five more and the water was boiling, but Mina added three more for good measure. She had used the same method to sterilize the Water so it was safe to drink. Neither of them wanted to get sick on drinking unsafe water. When the Crawdads began to float, she plucked one out of the water and presented it to Izuku. Who shook his head negatively.

"No way. You caught them you try them first." Izuku said smiling as he held up his hands towards her. Mina grimaced then gave him, her most endearing smile and look.

"Can you please try it first." Mina blinked her eyes, pouting as she held out the cooked disgusting looking creature. "I am afraid if it tastes nasty then I might get sick. You try them and then I will." She told him and Izuku reached out and took it. Snapping off one of it's pincers. With an audible exhale, he brought the small Pincer to his lips and sucked. He frowned and as he swallowed the small amount.

"Well not the best tasting...but it is edible." Izuku said, at first he had been tempted to spit it out. The Flavor had a really bad after taste that he could still taste in his mouth. The only good thing was that it was edible and that could be debatable. "Me personally I am not eating any more of them. I rather starve." Mina plucked another out and looked at it gingerly.

"Okay, well I am still going to try it. I said if you did, I would." Mina stated firmly. " So what does it taste like?" She asked with concern. Izuku shrugged, tossing the rest of the Crawdad as far as he could throw it.

"A mixture of perhaps a Pencil Eraser and slimy tasting Broccoli. You do not have to if you really don't want to." Izuku replied and Mina tentatively did the same that he did at first. Breaking off the Pincer and then sucked the whitish gray meat out of it. When the small amount of Crawdad touched her tongue, she turned her head and spit it out. "Told you." She stood and picked up the Bucket of foul tasting things. Walking a good amount away and dumped the contents. Coming back she continued to spit once and awhile, trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Oh Man those things are definitely disgusting. I think I rather follow that Survivor Dudes advice and eat Grubs, then those things." Mina sat back down and eyed the Turkey. "I guess we wait until the Turkey is done." Watching as Izuku flipped it around so it could cook on the other side. He looked over at her.

"There are those Mushrooms you found." Izuku gestured to the other Bucket and Mina shook her head.

"Actually I was thinking of making a Mushroom soup." Mina told him. "How does that sound? I know a way and I think I have an idea on how to make it nice and hot." She held up her Knife and smiled.

"Sounds better then the Crawdads." Izuku replied, chuckling and Mina nodded with agreement on that one.

"Raw Octopus sounds better then those things again." Mina countered and Izuku wrinkled his nose. Not many people liked raw Octopus, he for one did not and from the way Mina referenced the slimy things. She did not either. Reaching over and picking up the Bucket of perhaps two dozen Mushrooms, Mina dumped them and moved a flat rock in front of her. Dicing the Mushrooms into small pieces. Once done she put them all back in the Bucket, added water and placed the tip of her Knife into the coals of the Fire. Letting it get red hot. When it glowed white, she pulled it out of the fire and stuck it into the Mushroom Water. It sizzled and after a minute, she repeated the process. "This is going to take maybe half an hour." She said and Izuku returned his attention to cooking the Turkey.

With the soup done and after they sipped the brew. They waited for the Turkey to fully cook. Neither wanted to make the mistake of eating under cooked Fowl. So they decided to let it cook until it would be considered overcooked. Which meant it was near dusk before they ate some. Filling themselves, Izuku took the leftovers put them in one of the Plastic Bags and hung it a few feet off the ground. Believing the cold environment would keep it from spoiling. Mina had walked towards the TEEPEE and slipped inside. Using a small flaming branch to start the Fire in the center of the TEEPEE. Izuku joined her and was a bit reluctant to join her as she waited at where she had set up the only bed. Directly across from the entrance flap. "You know with this better shelter, uhm...well...we...well we don't have to..." Izuku gestured to the single Pine Cushioned, Tarp and Blanket covered sleeping area. "It is warm enough..inside that we don't have to share..." He swallowed nervously. "Body heat." She smiled broadly over at him.

"Oh but we do, Izzy. I like cuddling with you and I sleep so much better with your arms around me at night." Mina said then she frowned. "Unless you really don't want to cuddle with me. I wont force you to." She continued to frown sadly as he breathed in and out several times then shrugged.

"I do...I...like it." Izuku whispered and Mina smiled again, reaching out with her right hand towards him and clasped his right hand in hers. Drawing him closer. Standing directly in front of him, she leaned even closer and touched her lips onto his. Moving her left arm around him and pressed herself against him. Izuku could feel Mina's warm body against him. Especially her nice firm breasts. Sensations pulsed through him, feeling something down below begin to throb. Concentrating on himself, he valiantly tried to will it to stop being stimulated into doing anything embarrassing.

"Good. Because I like it too." Mina whispered back and she fully knew about what his below that was rising to the occasion. Completely flattered that the mere presence of her body and her kissing him could cause his 21 appendage to come to attention. But she knew neither of them was ready for that yet. Though she was thoroughly tempted. Lying down just like the other night and after some more kissing. They both fell asleep within moments.

**Failure:**

Shaking his head, Aiwaza exhaled sharply and felt really displeased. "I cannot believe that you two failed on the second day. It is quite...annoying." He said angrily as he glared at the first pair that had failed the course. The Survivalist Educator had deduced that Denki Kaminari and his teammate Hanto Sero in their current state would more then likely not succeed in long term survival. They had failed to create Fire, build a Shelter and find sufficient food. Though they did find water, but if they drank too much they would end up probably getting sick. "Report back here tomorrow for a condensed re-education Class." He dismissed them and the two students left to take a shower, change their muddy clothes and get something to eat.

"They are the first pair to fail. It looks like Shoto Todoroki and Kyoka Jiro are not doing that great either. I would say by tomorrow night, we will have to pull them as well. Also Rikido Sato and Yuga Aoyama." The Survivalist stated and Aiwaza groaned. "On the bright side, it seems that Mina Ashido and Izuku Midoriya are doing exceptionally well. They have Sustainable Food and Water, a Shelter that is more then adequate and Fire." He told the two Teachers, glancing over at Nemuri Kayama who was staring oddly at the Ashido and Midoriya. She had noticed something and to her it was a little funny. It seemed that the two teenagers were closer then they should be emotionally.

"You are awfully quiet Kayama." Aiwaza said accusingly and the dark haired woman smiled mischievously.

"Oh I am. Sorry I just saw something a little amusing." Kayama replied as she changed the image that she was looking at to Momo Yaoyorozu and Turo Hagakure. Not wanting the two men to notice anything about Ashido and Midoriya. She then laughed as she watched the two younger girls argue loudly about whatever caused them to disagree. "It would seem that this pair is not getting along." She said and the Survivalist shook his head.

"Yes I have seen that. They both have been disagreeing about different things for the past three hours. But they do have a good shelter and they do have fire." The Man said as he pointed to the Leantwo and the small fire in front of it. "So they have not failed yet." Then he flipped the screen image to Katsuki Bakugo and Minuro Mineta, "Those two on the other hand are about to have a knock down drag out fight." He commented and all three could see not hear, Bakugo yelling down at Mineta and they knew that the language had to be foul.

"Do you think they are going to fail?" Aiwaza asked and the Instructor inhaled and exhaled several times. Checking on their progress and after a few minutes, he had calculated whether the two would pass or fail.

"Well I would have to say that they are going to squeak by. If the Survival situation was longer then 5 days then yes they would fail. But for now I would say that it could go either way with them." The Survivalist stated and Aiwaza was tempted to just say they failed and have them restart again. "Lets see if they can pull it together and go from there." Flipping the image to another Pair and after he assessed their progress, he switched onward to others.

**Day 2 Night:**

With her head pillowed on Izuku's left side, Mina looked up at him. He was still asleep and she had awoken a few hours after they both drifted off. She felt so good that she really wanted and hoped that after this ridiculous endeavor that they could be a couple. What awoke her was a really perverse dream of them doing it. It was so vivid that she could not help but believe that they did have sex. For one it felt amazingly wonderful. It took her another hour to bring herself to relax enough to go back to sleep, but first she hugged Izuku tightly against her and smiled. "Oh yeah...you are so mine now." She whispered inaudibly and then drifted back to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

To be continued:


	20. Chapter 20

Hero Academia: Dual Survivor (Short Story) Part 3

**Day Three: Let it Snow**

Awakening a little earlier then she usually did, Mina grumbled silently. She hated when she had to pee this badly. It really threw off her wanting to remain asleep, especially when she felt so warm and comfortable. Izuku made an excellent pillow and she loved cuddling with him. Easing herself off him, she grumbled again. Grabbing her coat and her boots. "No wonder they invented indoor plumbing." She whispered, stopping briefly to toss some firewood on the fire. It had burned down to coals. Walking to the TEEPEE flap she opened it and gasped. Everything outside was covered in white and more of the frozen stuff was falling from the sky in huge flakes. Grimacing she wondered if she could hold it, knowing she couldn't. She headed for the nearest bush. Doing her business as quickly as possible. Only stopping on the way back to grab another armload of Firewood that they had stacked just outside the TEEPEE door flap. Once back inside she striped off her coat and pulled off her boots. Sliding back under the blanket and snuggling against Izuku. He awoke as she nuzzled against him, taking his left arm and putting it back around her. "Brrrr it is cold out there." She whispered, instantly feeling warmer under the blanket and with Izuku. He stirred and looked down at her.

"Good Morning." Izuku said about to get up, but Mina did not let him. "Uhm Mina it is morning, we do have to get up." Mina shook her head and refused to move.

"No way. It is snowing and it is really cold outside." Mina stated and pulled herself tighter against him. "I think we should spend the day right here inside, at least until it stops snowing. We have plenty of Leftover Turkey left, the two Buckets are full of sterilized water and we have enough firewood to last until tomorrow. So why not take some time off to rest?" She asked and Izuku tried to think of a reasonable argument against just staying inside until it stopped snowing.

"I should check the Fish Trap Lines at least." Izuku countered and Mina exhaled, then shrugged. She suspected that he had to go take a piss and he was using checking the Trap Lines as an excuse. Reluctantly she moved to one side, so he could get up. He slipped his boots and coat on, then left. Once he did, Mina instantly noticed that it was not as warm in the make shift bed as when he was there. Reaching over, she threw a couple more sticks on the now burning fire. Impatiently waiting for Izuku to come back, she wanted him back under the blanket. He returned a few minutes later, with five fish dangling off a stick in one hand and the Turkey in the other. "I re-baited the lines. I think we should smoke these and eat some cold Turkey for now." He suggested, putting the plastic bag that contained the leftover Turkey down by the bed. Stabbing two long sticks into the ground besides the Fire, skewering the Trout on another stick and then hung them over the Fire several feet above the flames. The Smoke from the fire billowed around the fish. Meanwhile Mina dug into the Plastic Bag and tore off some turkey meat. Handing Izuku some, they both ate. He sat down across from her and Mina scowled.

"Izzy, I am cold. Could you sit here next to me?" Mina asked and Izuku moved over to sit on the bed next to her. She unwrapped herself from inside the blanket and with her right arm put the blanket around him and her. She leaned against him and exhaled with delight. "Hmmm much better." She cooed happily.

"What...what should..we..you know..do today...if we are going to stay inside all day?" Izuku stammered a little nervous about just spending the day inside with Mina. She smiled coyly and leaned closer.

"Well we could make out?" Mina suggested watching as Izuku brightly blushed. Swallowing several times as he stared at her in shock. "Oh come on Izzy, we have kissed several times already. Unless you don't want to?" She asked with a bit of pretended sadness in her tone and Izuku shook his head. She leaned closer and pressed her lips onto his. Easing him back onto the bed with her slightly on top of her. She reached down and took his hands, putting them around her as she continued to kiss him and he kissed her back. Feeling really nervous about how close his hands were from touching her inappropriately.

**The Monitor Room:**

"We might have to pull some of them out." Aiwaza stated motioning to several of the Pairs on the Monitor Screens. "This freak snow storm is not letting up." He gestured to the Television behind them, that was broadcasting that more snow was expected for the next twenty four hours. The Survivalist stared at each of those that Aiwaza and Kayama were worried about. Yes they had Shelter and Fire, but it the shelters were mediocre at best. The fires were keeping them from getting too cold, but if the snow continued then their situation could drastically change dire. The problem the Teachers faced was if they waited too long then they could not send out the Choppers to pull the Students out.

"It seems the only Pair that we do not have to worry about is Ashido and Midoriya. They are huddled inside a really good Shelter and according to the Drone Sensors, it is about 60 Degrees inside it." The Survivalist stated, he exhaled and considered the others situation. Then glanced over at the window. Shaking his head. "I think it might be too late to evacuate any of them." He said and Aiwaza winced.

"So what can we do?" Nemari asked with concern that some of the Students that were on the edge of being able to make it through the upcoming storm.

"Okay from what we can surmise from their locations, at most some of them are only 2 miles from Ashido and Midoriya. I suggest we use the Communication System on the Drones and direct all 6 remaining pairs to make their way there." The Survivalist suggested and the Two Teachers nodded with agreement.

"I will have the one near Midoriya and Ashido inform them about the other Students coming there. Perhaps they can set a signal fire." Nemuri said as she reached for the Controls for the Drone. Turning off the Automatic Autopilot and flying it towards the TEEPEE. After it was outside, she turned on the speaker and informed the two teenagers. She found it odd that it took them several minutes to come out of the 15 foot structure. Mina Ashido gave the Drone a thumbs up and Nemuri sighed with relief. She watched the two begin pile wood into a pile and using a burning branch from inside, started a large Fire.

"Also notify all student pairs that their restrictions on using their Quirks are now lifted." Aiwaza stated firmly, it was no longer important that the students learn to survive without their quirks in this scenario.

**The TEEPEE:**

When Mina and Izuku heard Nemuri Kayama's voice, they panicked. Instantly believing that the Teacher was just outside of the Shelter. About to come in and catch them in what they were doing. Mina at first struggled to get her hand out from under Izuku's shirt. She had been caressing his rock hard torso. Izuku basically had the same problem, with the back of her shirt. She had maneuvered his hands under the back of her shirt, as the two were making out with tongue. With the intention at any minute having him move his hands again, but this time to her chest. Wanting him to caress her peaks. All of Mina's work had been ruined the instant they heard the Teacher's voice. Standing outside in the snow, by the now large roaring fire. Mina winced. "Ten more minutes and I could have gotten Izzy to feel me up." She mumbled in built up frustration. "I was really liking having where it was just me and him. Now because of this fucking snow, we are about to get guests." She grumbled and began to shiver, it was really cold outside and the Fire really did not do as much for her as having Izuku's nice warm body pressed against her.

"Why don't you go back inside? I will keep this Fire going until the others arrive." Izuku suggested and Mina exhaled sharply. Shaking her head.

"Okay. But if you start getting cold, you come back inside and warm up." Mina told him sternly, ducking back inside the TEEPEE and tossing some more wood on the fire. They still had at least a two day supply piled up on one side. Sitting back on the bed, she was not exactly happy about the situation. She doubted that she would be able to convince Izuku to snuggle and cuddle after the others arrived. If she had to, she would intimidate or force him into it.

**0**

A mile away, Momo and Toru packed their Backpacks with everything they had. Bundling up in their heavy coats. Before they put their coats on, Momo quickly created them both pairs of Polypropoline Thermal Underwear Pants and Long Sleeve Shirts. Striping down to just their panties and bras, the two put on the Thermals and then put their regular clothes back on. "The Thermals should keep us warm enough until we reach Ashido's and Midoriya's Site." Momo stated as she hefted her Backpack. As the two hiked in the direction that Aiwaza told them to go, she hoped that the other two had something to eat. She and Toru were not doing to well in the food department. Right now she doubted she had enough Limpets to create anything else, not until she built up her reserves.

Two Miles from them to the North and a Mile and a half from the TEEPEE. Following a Drone, Katsuki Bakugo was angrier then he normally was. Behind him trudged along Minuro Mineta who decided to not only let the hostile Bakugo lead he way, but also decided not to say anything. Ranting and Raving about the fact that they did not need to relocate to where Midoriya and Ashido were. What really enraged him was to learn that his nemesis had somehow built a better Shelter then him. That really really enraged him. Mineta felt like laughing as he heard Bakugo say FUCKING every other word. Such as "FUCKING SNOW, FUCKING TREES and FUCKING DEKU!"

The others were also making their way to the Rendezvous. Following the Drones as they walked in the blinding snowstorm that was getting more intense as they hiked.

Arriving before anyone else, Momo and Toru immediately huddled near the signal fire at first and then went inside. Mina handed Momo the Leftover Turkey and the Smoked fish. Telling the Creationist to stuff herself, so that she could make Blankets. All in all Mina was not pleased with the situation. She had hoped to have more time alone with Izuku and now from what Nemuri Kayama said over the Drone. Twelve of her Fellow Classmates were on their way. "It is not fair." She whispered, frowning as she took one of the Blankets that Momo had just made. Flopping it onto the Pine Branch bed that she still planned on sharing with Izuku. Others arrived and Turo took a Blanket and wrapped it around Tsuyu Asui. Directing her to go sit by the Fire. The Amphibian Type Girl was not doing well. She was sluggish and seemed about ready to pass out.

"I had to carry her here." Mezo Shoji said with concern, taking his offered Blanket and wrapping it around her as well.

"I...I...I will...be fine as soon as I warm up a bit." Tsuyu stuttered as her teeth chattered. Barely able to remain awake.

"Perhaps it would be best that you lie down Tsuyu and get some rest." Momo suggested as Mezo took out the Wool Blanket from his Pack and laid it next to the fire. Tsuyu nodded and laid down on it, keeping the blankets wrapped around herself.

Outside and after Tenya Iida and Orchaco Uraraka arrived, Izuku went to check the Fish Trap. He had moved it upstream in hopes of catching more Trout and with the others coming he knew that they would all need to eat. Returning with Five more, he ducked inside the TEEPEE and noticed that all those that Nemuri Kayama said would be coming. Even Katsuki Bakugo, who huddled scowling off to one side. Handing the Fish to Shoto who Skewered them on sticks to cook. Izuku went to sit on the Pine Branch Bed and Mina who was already there, leaned against him. It was starting to get dark outside. "I believe that we all need to get some rest. Wait out the storm." Tenya Iida suggested and spread out his Wool Blanket on the floor. Others followed suit, except for Kyoka, Ochaco and Toru who laid down next to Tsuyu in an effort to keep her warm.

"You are sleeping here next to me, tonight." Mina whispered firmly to Izuku who blushed slightly and nodded. Laying down, Mina placed her head on his left side of his chest and cuddled close to him. Relishing in how nice and comfortable it was. Soon all that could be heard was the Blizzard outside. In what Momo believed was the middle of the night, she wrapped her blanket more tightly around herself. She was cold. Glancing about, she considered who she could ask to share body warmth. Unfortunately there was not room for her to join Kyoka, Ochaco, Toru and Tsuyu. Looking over at Mina, who was sleeping contently snuggled up against Izuku Midoriya. Momo exhaled and bit her bottom lip. Shivering she decided that she did not have a choice. Easing over to the Pine Branch Bed, she lightly touched Mina's shoulder.

"Hmmm...who...oh Momo...what's wrong?" Mina mumbled sleepily as she looked up at her friend. Momo blushed.

"I am freezing...I was wondering...would it be alright if I...well if I..." Momo gestured to the other side of Izuku and Mina giggled. Then tapped Izuku, who awoke and blinked a couple of times.

"Make room for Momo. She is cold. Go ahead Momo, just put your head on his chest and snuggle against him. He is really nice, warm and comfortable." Mina stated softly with a smile. Then reached over, holding up the blanket so that Momo could slid in. Flopping her own blanket on top of Izuku and Mina. Momo slipped in and placed her head on Izuku's right side of his chest. "Put your arm around her." Mina ordered and Izuku reluctantly did as he was told. Placing her right leg over his, Momo snuggled against him and smiled feeling much warmer then before.

"He is comfortable." Momo whispered with delight as she closed her eyes. Resting comfortably against Izuku. He laid there for several minutes, trying to understand what was happening to him. Looking over to the left he noticed that Mina had settled back down and went back to sleep. To the right, Momo was doing the same. Both had small content smiles as they slept. Laying there he kept feeling one or the other, pull themselves closer to him. Instantly causing little Izuku to perk up. Especially when one or the other ground their hips against him. Each would moan slightly as they gyrated and rubbed their legs up and down his. Really causing him to have impure thoughts. He could not stop his 21st digit to thump with anticipation. He was being snuggled by the two prettiest Girls in School. Mina being the prettiest and then Momo. Swallowing he exhaled slowly and continued to wonder how this happened. Back in his other School, Girls avoided him like he had a plague. Flocking to Bakugo or one of the others that tormented him. Gazing fondly over at Mina, he smiled. She wanted him to be her Boyfriend and he so wanted that as well. He liked and admired Momo Yaoyorozu, but he really liked Mina a lot. Closing his eyes, he was able to finally drift off to sleep about an hour later.

In the Morning Minoru Mineta was the first to notice Izuku Midoriya in between Mina and Momo. Smiling at first he then frowned. Wondering why the two girls would choose Midoriya over him. Jealousy inflamed him as he scowled at the sight. "Lucky Bastard!" He grumbled with envy. Then began to fantasize if Izuku was tapping both of them and if he would give precise details at some point.

All three rose and Izuku could not help but miss the looks that he was getting. Not just from the other boys, but the Girls were also looking at him, Mina and Momo. Thankfully before anyone could inquire about him being with both of them. The distinctive sound of Helicopters could be heard approaching. "Well it looks like this little vacation is over. So lets pack our junk and get out of here." Mina stated with a small smile. They all started to pack and then waited for the Helicopters to get close enough to pick them up.

Ending:

After arriving, all the students headed for their assigned rooms. To take long hot showers and then get something to eat. Awaiza and Nemuri told the students that they all completed the course, but only Mina Ashido and Izuku Midoriya actually passed. Later that evening Mina took Izuku on their first date with more to come afterwards.

The End: Sorry this is short and no Lemons.


	21. Chapter 21

My Hero Academia: Administrative Decision (Short Story) Part 1

**The Confrontation:**

Sitting patiently outside of Principle Nezu's office, Izuku Midoriya had no idea why he was there. He had just returned from his Work Study with Sir Nighteye and he was feeling a little worn out. Glancing over he saw five others were there. Eijiro Kirishima, Shoto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochaco Uraraka and Mina Ashido. He found it strange that Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki were present, especially if all of them were in some type of trouble. Yaoyorozu was a stickler for following the rules and Todoroki was basically a model student. They each whispered to each other, trying to discover why they had been summoned to the Principles Office. Yaoyorozu was in near panic that she had done something wrong. Something so dire that it would go on her School Record. Ashido reassured her friend that it could not be something that bad, otherwise they would have been called separately. When the door opened, Nemuri Kayama aka Midnight smiled out at them. "Miss Uraraka would you please come in." Pointing to the brown haired girl, who rose and reluctantly entered as Nemuri Kayama shut the door behind her. Once inside the Dark Haired older woman pointed to a seat, that was directly across from Principle Nezu, Toshinori Yagi one-time now retired All Might and after a minute Nemuri Kayama.

"Miss Uraraka let me assure you that you are not in any trouble. On the contrary we are actually quite impressed with you. This is an attempt to gather some needed information about one of your fellow students." Principle Nezu said reassuringly, gesturing over to a teapot on the Table. "Would you like some Tea?" Ochaco shook her head and declined. Still a little nervous. Hoping that she did not accidentally start to levitate above the floor.

"No thank you Sir." Ochaco said and tried to smile. Toshinori placed his elbows on the table and leaned himself closer.

"Miss Uraraka we would like you to tell us about Katsuki Bakugo. What your impression of him and everything you know about him from your friendship with Izuku Midoriya." Toshinori said with a small smile and Ochaco bit her bottom lip. Still wondering what this could be about. But she told them everything she was able to gleam from discussions with Izuku and her negative impressions about Katsuki Bakugo. When she was done, the three asked her various questions and after about an hour she was dismissed. Told not to say anything to the others waiting outside. As the door closed Nemuri turned towards Nezu and Tashinori.

"I still do not understand why we do not just ask Izuku Midoriya about his past with Katsuki Bakugo?" Nemuri Kayama asked and Toshinori shook his head.

"For one I do not believe young Midoriya would fully tell us everything about his past experiences with Katsuki Bakugo. No instead he would downplay the issue." Nezu stated and sipped his tea.

"I have to wonder if this is actually necessary. Young Bakugo is...well he is beginning to come around." Toshinori said then exhaled sharply. "Sure I believe that the past has merit of what type of Hero a person can be. Sure I have to agree that if what I was able to learn about Bakugo's earlier treatment of Midoriya was not exactly what someone would call a good foundation for a Hero. But I also believe that young Bakugo if given the chance can change." The one time number One Hero related. Nemuri stood and made her way to the door. Calling in Mina Ashido. Having her sit, Nemuri smiled down at her.

"Miss Ashido you are not in any trouble, we just would like to ask you a few questions. Since you have a...let us say a certain attraction to a young Green Haired Boy and maybe able to shed some light on certain details." Nemuri said and watched as Mina Ashido stared up at her in shook. Her pink complexion paling.

"Whaaaaaat? Wait a minute...I mean I like Midoriya..." Mina swallowed several times and was visibly panicking. Her hands shook and she started to gasp for air. "You are not going to tell him or anyone else, are you?" She asked anxiously, completely worried that Uraraka would find out. Nemuri shook her head.

"No we are not going to tell him. I for one believe that at some point you might want to though. I can tell you from experience that if you are waiting for him to make the first move...then you are going to be waiting a very long time." Nemuri advised and then decided to move onto the important issue. "Now Miss Ashido what we would like to know is your impression of Katsuki Bakugo and also how he interacts with Izuku Midoriya." She told Mina and the younger girl scowled.

"My impression of Katsuki Bakugo is that he is a total ASSHOLE and how he treats Izzu...Midoriya is shameful! I personally hate Bakugo for what he did to Midoriya." Mina stated and Nezu wrote furiously on a piece of paper. Then looked at her.

"Would you elaborate on what you believe he did to Midoriya?" Nezu asked and Mina nodded. Beginning to tell them what she had been able to learn from minor conversations and interactions with both Bakugo and Midoriya. Along with some other sources.

"Okay well...I learned that Bakugo had bullied, beat and tortured Midoriya for years. I also know because a boy that went to School with Midoriya who was trying to impress me or whatever..told me at one time that Bakugo told Midoriya that he needed to kill himself. That if he did, then he might be reborn as someone that is not useless." Mina informed them, thinking how she told the Boy that was hitting on her to fuck off. She hated Bullies and she hated those that condoned Bullies just as much. The Boy that was trying to hit on her had admitted that he supported and was one of Bakugo's cronies. After that she discovered that she was thoroughly impressed with Izuku Midoriya for being the target of such abuse for so long and still he was a descent and extremely wonderful person. It did not take much after that for her to fall for him. When she was done she too was dismissed.

"Okay so he is a detestable person. But we cannot fully blame him for being the way he is. I have to wonder why his Parents, or the Teachers at his and Midoriya's School did nothing to discourage such behavior." Toshinori Yagi stated and Nezu exhaled sharply. Picking up his tea and sipped it. Then flipped open a file.

"It would seem that young Midoriya did not fully disclose who was harming him. Though the School Nurse did have a good idea...it seems she tried to get Midoriya to say, but he would not." Nezu looked at the photos that the Nurse had taken, showing multiple times that Bakugo had used his Quirk illegally on Midoriya. If reported Bakugo would have been severely punished by the Government. He would have several disqualifying Marks in his own file and would not have been permitted to be at the UA or any other of the Hero Schools.

"Typical Victim Mentality. While Bakugo demonstrated Typical Tyrannical Antisocial Mentality. Using Midoriya as a focus point for his frustration for all of his inadequacies and failures." Nemuri said after she had read both of the Files and provided her Psychological Diagnosis. They asked the next person in, this time Shoto Todoroki. Who did not provide much information that they already did not know. The same for Eijiro Kirishima who seemed to know a great deal about Katsuki Bakugo, but not much about his friends past.

"It is my opinion that young Bakugo does not want to have his past interactions with Midoriya to be disclosed. He could be worried that it would effect him being able to remain here at UA or for him becoming a Hero." Toshinori Yag said as he slowly sipped his own tea. Hoping it would stimulate his awareness, since he began to feel a little worn out. Nemuri stood and went to retrieve Momo Yaoyorozu. After the young woman sat, Nemuri did the same thing that she did to Mina Ashido to Momo.

"Miss Yaoyorozu, you are not in trouble. We just want to ask you a few questions about Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo." Nemuri smiled as Momo shifted in her chair. "Oh do not worry...everyone here knows that you have a certain...well that you are secretly romantically attracted to young Midoriya. That is not why we asked you to be here. It is not against the rules for Students to be...in any interpersonal relationships." She told the Creationist and Momo swallowed heavily. Deciding not to deny that she had a serious crush on Izuku.

"I was hoping that I did not make it so obvious." Momo said, exhaling sharply. She had no idea how it had happened. Momo barely interacted with Izuku, barely talked to him. But she found after they had gone to help rescue Katsuki Bakugo, that she started to think of Izuku differently. She found him attractive and had no idea how to proceed with that knowledge. Other then the fact that she had an overwhelming urge to kiss him, hold him in her arms and have him hold her in his. Illicit Dreams of him plagued her on certain nights and all were completely perversely sorted. "So what do you want to know if it is not about me...liking him?" She asked and Nemuri went to sit down. The three began to ask her a bunch of specific questions and when they were done, Momo was about to leave. "Oh one thing...I really despise Katsuki Bakugo." She told them and before she opened the door to leave. "Could you not tell Izuku Midoriya that I...well that I like him?" She asked feeling her cheeks begin to become warm.

"Do not fret Miss Yaoyorozu. We will not disclose that you have any personal feelings for young Midoriya." Nezu replied and as the door shut, he shook his rodent type head. Looking directly at Nemuri. "Does all the young ladies in Class 1-A have certain emotions towards Izuku Midoriya?" Nemuri smiled and shrugged.

"In fact they all do. Though Ochaco Uraraka is the only one that has clarified that she and Midoriya are just good friends." Nemuri Kayama said and then exhaled sharply. Not telling the two others that if she was considerably younger, she herself could see herself becoming enamored with Midoriya. He was by her estimates the perfect first Boyfriend or Romantic Partner for a young woman to have.

"Should we even ask Izuku Midoriya about Katsuki Bakugo?" Nezu asked and Toshinori Yagi breathed in and out several times.

"It is my belief that Midoriya would just downplay his earlier interactions with Bakugo. He might even completely deny how badly Bakugo harmed him both emotionally and physically. What do you think Kayama?" He asked the fully trained and schooled Psychologist for her opinion. She thought about it for several minutes and then nodded.

"Yes I believe it would be therapeutic to Midoriya. He needs to come to terms and accept the fact that Katsuki Bakugo was not his friend. That he was his tormentor and at minimal a Villain. Personally I would vote to have Katsuki suspended and dropped out of the Hero Program. But Professionally I believe that if confronted with the realization that if he does not mend his ways...then he will never be a Hero." Kayama stated knowing if the Hero Agencies ever learned of Katsuki Bakugo's past, then he would be lucky to be able to sign onto a Mediocre Emergency Response Agency. Never mind one that focused on Villains and Immediate Emergency Concerns. Toshinori stood to go retrieve Izuku Midoriya. While Nezu contacted Aiwaza to have Katsuki Bakugo report to the Principle's Office.

Outside the Principle's Office, Momo Yaoyorozu had just come out. She smiled sweetly at Izuku which utterly confused him. Because Mina Ashido had done the same thing. Though Mina winked at him as she departed. He had no idea why. Now alone he really began to worry especially when Bakugo arrived. "DEKU! What are you doing here?" The hostile blonde haired teen growled as he sat as far as possible from Izuku.

"I was asked to be here Kacchan..along with Kirishima, Todoroki, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Ashido." Izuku replied nervously and Bakugo exhaled sharply. Feeling annoyed and impatient. When the one-time All Might opened the door and asked Midoriya inside, Bakugo stood.

"Let the nerd wait! I have other more important things to do then wait!" Katsuki declared and Toshinori glared at him.

"No you do not! Now sit down Bakugo. We will deal with you in due course." Toshinori stated firmly and then ushered Midoriya inside. What occurred next completely wore not only Toshinori out, but Nezu and Kayama. As they attempted to get Midoriya to realize that Katsuki Bakugo was not his friend and that in truth the brass and hostile young man was nothing more then a Bully. One that if left to his own devices might go to far and inflict the same harm on others that he did on Izuku. For Kayama it took all of her training in Psychology to convince the young man and she planned on providing counseling to Izuku as soon as possible. The young man needed therapy and needed to accept certain realities. She told him they would start tomorrow having Therapy Sessions after Class let out for the day. An hour and half later, Izuku left. He was emotionally exhausted and barely acknowledged Katsuki Bakugo as he departed. Toshinori followed him out the door and glared at Bakugo. "Okay we are ready for you Bakugo!" He declared and the young Man stood.

"Good it is about time!" Bakugo growled as he followed the Scrawny Man inside. Once the door shut. He sat, kicked his feet out and crossed his ankles. Then crossed his arms in front of him. "So what do you want?" He demanded and the Principle was the first to speak.

"We have summoned you here to discuss whether or not to allow you to continue to be here at the UA." Nezu said sternly and Katsuki sat up, staring at them in shock. "It has come to our attention that you might not be acceptable as potential Hero after all."

"What are you talking about? I am the most powerful student that has ever deemed to come here and my grades are far above any of those other morons in my or any other Class." Katsuki said angrily and Midnight scuffed.

"Yes that is true young Bakugo. But what we and the Hero Administration finds unacceptable is your past conduct. Before you were accepted to UA." Kayama informed him and Katsuki Bakugo inhaled through his nose sharply.

"Oh did Deku tell you...is that it. That I tried to convince him that he should give up trying to be a Hero. Well Fuck he should thank me, otherwise he would not have the guts to even be here." Bakugo said with a huge sindistic smile. Toshinori leaned heavily on the table.

"You tormented him, beat him and in our estimates illegally used your Quirk against someone that at the time did not have any means of defending himself. That in itself is a crime Bakugo. One that if I had known about you would be in a Juvenile Correction Facility and not here at the UA." Toshinori declared sternly and Katsuki Bakugo's mouth gaped open in shock. Nezu placed a restraining paw on Toshinori's right forearm.

"Now you should understand Katsuki Bakugo that Izuku Midoriya completely refused to admit anything. All we have discovered was from tidbits of information from your and his files. Along with some interviews with some of your Fellow Students." Nezu informed Bakugo. "It has been suggested that you not only be Banished from this or any other Hero Program but also turn you over to the Juvenile Court System to face Punitive Punishment." The Rodent Administrator said and the young man just stared at the three in utter confusion. Not fully understanding what was happening. Sure he corrected Midoriya a lot physically. Sure he had used his powers against the idiot for years. But Midoriya needed to face reality. He was weak and if he could not defend himself then he deserved everything that he deserved.

"We are actually hoping that this does not come to that." Midnight stated with a small smile. "To that end, we well I believe that you need to accept and become aware that what you did was...it was beyond what would be considered humane. In fact from what we have learned you are no better then a Criminal. So what I would like to know is if you can change or at the very least accept that your behavior was not acceptable." She told him and Bakugo did not know what to say.

"So what you want me to what apologize to that weakling! Admit that I was wrong in how I treated him! Yeah right! Not going to happen!" Bakugo said with a small sneer, then began to chuckle harshly. "I did not do anything that he did not deserve. All he had to do was admit that he should give up trying to be a Hero and I would have stopped."

"Did you or did you not tell him that he needed to kill himself? So that if he was reincarnated he might come back as someone that is not pathetic?" Toshinori asked and Bakugo shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

"Maybe I did. But I did not mean it. I was angry at him for not listening to me and still believing he could be a Hero." Bakugo said softly, knowing perhaps that was a mistake. "If I suspected that he would ever try to...kill himself I would have stopped him." He swallowed and breathed in and out several times. Casting his arms in the air above him. "Okay what do you want me to say! That I went to far..that I despised him. Well I did. That Asshole would follow me around when we were little and it got on my nerves so badly that even when he found out he was Quirkless that he wanted to be a Hero. It pissed me off to think that he even believed it was possible." He slumped back and recrossed his arms in front of him.

"It bothers you that Izuku Midoriya is more powerful then you, doesn't it? That he is considerably better then you in so many ways that you have no hope of ever being his equal or even exceed him." Toshinori asked with a small smile. "That if he was a vindictive person, he would easily beat the living shit out of you." This caught Bakugo like a real punch in the stomach. They continued for another hour and by the end, it had been decided to give the young man the chance to improve himself. A six month probation that if he did not change his behavior then he would be expelled.

**At the Dorms: A Positive turn to this Tale**

Walking into the Dorms with his head low, Izuku could not help but think that perhaps Nemuri Kayama and his mentor Toshinori Yagi might be right. It thoroughly depressed him and he was not prepared for the sudden unexpected intrusion into his thoughts by Mina Ashido and Momo Yaoyorozu. They both were smiling broadly at him. "Midoriya can we talk to you privately for a moment?" Momo asked and Izuku was completely confused.

"O...Okay." Izuku replied and before he knew what was happening, Mina grabbed his left hand and Momo grabbed his right. Partially dragging him back outside and around the corner of the Dorms. Once completely alone, the two girls turned and faced him again. He found it odd that now both were acting extremely nervous. Glancing about and he could swear he saw sweat began to form on their foreheads.

"Today when we were brought into Principle Nezu's Office. We both were told something by Nemuri Kayama. Later we compared notes and well...we both..." Momo looked over at Mina who shifted and began to play with her the Hems of her School Uniform Skirt. "How can I say it?" She asked her Pink Friend who paled slightly.

"I don't know...sure like you I have rehearsed this several times. I guess we just tell him and then...what happens happens." Mina replied feeling anxious and even more nervous. Izuku was beyond confused now.

"Fine then...Midoriya...you see Kayama sort of figured out that...well..." Momo could not find the right words, mainly due to she never told a boy that she liked him and wanted to perhaps do something date related.

"We both like you Izuku." Mina blurted out and then sighed with relief. Like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Izuku began to hyperventilate. Bending over and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to get more air into his lungs.

"Whaaaaat do...you mean...that you like me?" Izuku stuttered and both of the girls smiled pleasantly.

"We both like you and would like to...you know date you." Momo stated, putting up her hands. "Not at the same time...no nothing like that. Earlier we played Rock, Paper, Scissors and I won. So if you are amendable to it...that we go out to maybe Dinner and a Movie. Together." She suggested and Izuku stared at the two girls with his mouth gaping open.

"Then tomorrow me and you go out." Mina cut in and winked at him again. "Oh by the way you dating us both is not a long term thing. At some point you have to pick one of us and...well then...you only get one of us." She told him and Izuku was in too much shock to really respond. Before he could someone else chimed in.

"Now wait a minute...I want in on this too." Toru Hagakure said loudly as she rounded the corner. She had seen her two friends basically drag Izuku from the Dorms and had become curious. Now she was glad she did. Swallowing heavily Izuku could not help but be flabbergasted at what was happening. Holding up his hands he interrupted the three Girls before they started to argue.

"Wait...wait..wait...I am...what is happening? I do not understand...how can you want to...you know be with me...there are others that are way better then me..Better looking...I don't know why you would even want to associate with me." Izuku just did not understand as the three Girls began to laugh.

"For one Izuku Midoriya, you are just the type we all want as someone special in our lives." Momo said and retook his right hand.

"That's right. You are Perfect first Boyfriend Material and I want a Boyfriend." Toru added and no one could see that she was a little upset that she was not originally included in Momo's and Mina's idea of finally getting Izuku as one of theirs. But now she would be a part of it.

"So that is how it is...you are going to go out with each of us and in time pick one of us as your main squeeze. Now Toru since you are late to this, you can take him out after I do tomorrow." Mina declared and Toru reluctantly agreed.

"Alright Izuku..I hope it is alright I just call you that? You might want to go inside, take a Shower and dress casually for our date tonight. Say in about an hour we meet back in the Dayroom." With that Momo let go of his hand and watched as he stumbled inside. Still in a daze at what was happening to him. Once out of sight.

"Now remember..no cheating. That means do not...you know sneak him into your room for a little..." Mina wiggled her eyebrows and Momo wrinkled her nose.

"I would not do that." Momo protested, she started to walk away. "I expect neither of you too either. No getting him by seducing him." She stated and both of the others giggled. The well endowed dark haired girl headed for her room to get ready for her first date and she hoped for a lot more.

In his room, Izuku was still in a daze. Unsure how he had somehow was liked by the three Prettiest Girls in his Class. Though one did not have to have an imagination to know that Toru Hagakure was pretty. She just acted that way and a Boy could tell. Momo Yaoyorozu was sought after by every Boy and young man in and out of School and Izuku suspected that Mina Ashido was as well. He had no idea why they all seemed to want him. It perplexed him to the point of insanity on how and when it had happened. But it did happen and now he was about to go on an actual date with a Girl. Then two more with two different girls tomorrow. All thoughts of his past problems with Katsuki Bakugo seemed irrelevant now. Now he had a new problem that was probably even more hazardous to his health then a Vindictive Bully. That being...Girls.

To be continued: Instead of Ending


	22. Chapter 22

My Hero Academia: Administrative Decision (Short Story) Part 2

**Learning:**

Outside the UA Administration Building, Keiko Hinotoshi used her Quirk to subtly spy on the Principles Office. It actually was her intention to gather some gossip about Momo Yaoyorozu. Wanting to remove the young girl from being considered the Prettiest and Attractive Girl at UA. Where before the 15 Year Old Yaoyorozu arrived, Keiko was considered that. She had learned that Yaoyorozu had been summoned to the Principle's Office and she had hoped it was because the Girl was in some sort of trouble. Sitting on the bench she focused her Quirk directly at the Office. Her Quirk allowed her to increase her auditory hearing to a point that she could hear a pin drop a mile away or hear the air currents of an individual moving. What she overheard, was not what she expected. It actually horrified, disgusted and sickened her. To learn that one of the Students named Katsuki Bakugo had not only tormented, but also beaten Izuku Midoriya relentlessly and at the time the latter did not have any means to even defend himself. She personally liked Midoriya, a lot. Keiko thought of The Secret Girl Rating Poll that was taken It had placed Midoriya as the Hottest and Cutest First Year Boy, and the third from all the Classes. "That and he has a nice butt." She whispered with a small smile. "How could that Asshole do that to him and still be allowed to enter UA?" She asked allowed and one of her friends that was passing by, stopped and stared at her in confusion. At that point Keiko decided to tell everyone she could. Let them know just what type of person, Katsuki Bakugo was. In less then an hour half of the students at the UA had learned.

Leaving the Administration Building, Katsuki Bakugo made his way towards the Dorms. Then he noticed something completely odd. Other Students were not just looking at him, they were glaring. Whispering to each other as he passed them. Some of them whispered loud enough for him to overhear and he immediately realized that they all knew. Especially when he heard one clear as day call him a "VILLIAN". Walking a little faster he made it to the Class 1-A Dormitory and upon entering all those inside stopped talking. Some stared at him just like those outside. With a humph he quickly went upstairs to his room and before he could enter his only real friend came rushing up. "DUDE! DUDE! TELL ME WHAT I JUST HEARD IS WRONG! TELL ME THAT YOU DID NOT DO WHAT THEY ARE ALL TALKING ABOUT!" Eijiro Kirishima asked loudly and his eyes showed utter shock. What could Katsuki Bakugo say. Stepping into his room, Kirishima followed him. "Well is it true or not?" The other demanded and Bakugo shrugged, sitting down on his bed.

"Yes what you heard is true. I victimized and tormented Dek...Midoriya relentlessly." Bakugo stated though now he was not as proud of that as he once felt. Kirishima gasped and put his hands over his mouth.

"My Lord...Bakugo! That..that...that...how could you?" Kirishima asked shaking his head, wanting to be there for his friend. But at the same time disgusted at what his friend had done. "Wait he did not even have his quirk yet...you..." He could not continue.

"Yes I beat someone that could barely defend himself." Bakugo exhaled and closed his eyes. Instantly remembering something from the first day of Classes. Duties of a Hero. Protect the Weak. He had not protected Midoriya, he had instead beat him on so many occasions that he could not remember them all. There were times that he had beaten him so badly that Midoriya had to crawl broken, bleeding and burnt to the Nurses Office. Then sent to the Emergency Room. Before Kirishima could say anything Bakugo had a question. "Do you think that I am a Villain?" He asked barely audibly and Kirishima stared at him with his mouth gaped open. "Was I De...Midoriya's Villain? I...I hurt him just because I was strong and he was weak. Just because I could hurt him and he could not defend himself against me." He looked sadly up at his Friend and Kirishima shook his head.

"I do not know Bakugo. In a way...Yes. But you are better now...I mean you haven't...sure you yell and act aggressive. But you have not tried to really hurt him." Kirishima said and Bakugo gave a short laugh.

"That is because like most Bullies and Villains. I know now he can defend himself. That he can fight back. I am a coward, just like all Bullies and Villains are. Oh I did fight him a few weeks ago and you know what...if he wanted to he could have beat me into a bloody pulp." Bakugo admitted and Kirishima sat down. At that point Bakugo told his friend everything. Knowing that tomorrow during one of his mandatory Counseling Therapy Sessions he would have to tell Nemuri Kayama all of it as well. But he wanted to talk to someone that might understand and might help him, because the other was his friend. Perhaps the only one he actually had.

**0**

A few Rooms away, Momo Yaoyorozu got ready for her first date with Izuku Midoriya. She had made the decision to wear the Dress that she had bought and wore when she, Izuku, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida and Eijiro Kirishima went to save that...piece of shit Katsuki Bakugo. She actually believed now that they should have left him in the League of Villains clutches. That was where he belonged. Smiling after several minutes she held up the Dress. Further deciding to do her hair up in the same style as she did then. Hoping to remind him of how he had disguised himself and acted. At the time he projected himself as a complete idiot and to Momo she found it extremely cute. That he could basically act like a complete buffoon and still make her feel attracted to him. As she did her Make-up and Hair, she grabbed the Blu-tooth earwig and called her Cousin. Wanting to ask the other for some advice. Her Cousin Ikumi was at the most Prestigious Cooking School in the Country and unlike the UA it was like a normal High School. The Phone rang a couple of times and then she heard Ikumi's voice. "Hey M&M what's up?" The Blonde girl asked and Momo wrinkled her nose.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Momo stated, not liking the nickname her Cousin had started to call her when she was 5 and Ikumi was 6. She heard Ikumi giggle.

"Oh come on. I have called you that for years." Ikumi said still laughing lightly and Momo finished styling her hair. "So how are things?" The other asked and Momo decided to just tell her.

"Well I have a date tonight and well I am a little..." Momo did not have to finish her sentence before Ikumi interrupted her.

"Nervous, anxious and I am betting that you have no idea about what to do on a date right?" Ikumi asked with a certain gleam in her voice and Momo gave a soft laugh.

"Yes to all. I really like Izuku and want everything to go right." Momo told her cousin and Ikumi giggled again.

"Izuku Midoriya? Wow he is such a hunk. I mean I saw him compete on the Telly. He is wow..so cuuuutttte." Ikumi stated and Momo wondered if it was a mistake to contact her. The other exhaled. "Problem Cousin, I sort of have a problem of my own with the opposite sex. So I might not be the best person to ask advice about dating." She said and Momo gave a soft laugh.

"Oh there is someone you like..and let me guess you are not having any luck with him." Momo said and Ikumi grumbled loudly over the Phone.

"Okay I can give you some advice...one is that Boys are basically clueless. I have subtly flirted with Soma almost from the day I met him and he either is completely oblivious or blind." Ikumi said sternly and Momo laughed again. "I am at the point of telling the idiot that I like him and want to go out with him." Momo continued to laugh.

"That is what I did. A problem though, there are two others that are also infatuated with him. So we each will go out with him for a couple of dates and at the end he has to pick one of us to be...you know...completely interested in as his Girlfriend." Momo told Ikumi who gasped slightly.

"Geez girl that has to suck..I mean yes there are others that are interested in Soma. One especially that I need to beat to him. She protest that she does not like him, but I suspect that Erina has a serious thing for him. Otherwise she would not be so hostile towards him." Ikumi told her and Momo understood. Sometimes girls did that, if they really liked someone. They were so confused about their feelings that they pushed the boy away instead of what they wanted to do, pull him closer. "You know what, I suggest that you just be yourself and let him see the real you. I bet he will really like what he sees." Momo smiled.

"Thanks Ikumi. I got to get going. Love you Cousin." Momo said and she heard Ikumi giggle.

"Love ya back. Oh once you have him as yours...bring him to Tōtsuki. By then I should have Soma as mine and we can double date or spend a couple of days together. I will make Steak Tenderloin with Green Peppered Rice." Izkumi suggested and Momo liked the idea. "Good luck with him." With that and before Momo could say the same thing, her Cousin ended the call.

With that done, she made her way down to the Dayroom for her First Date with Izuku. She wanted more then that. On top of the Stairs she noticed him nervously waiting for her. He was wearing Bluejeans, a Black long sleeved T-Shirt and a pair of White Sneakers. Just like she told him, casual. When he saw her his eyes widened and he smiled. Instantly remembering the dress she wore. Toru, Mina and a few others were also there so to keep the embarrassment down, Momo hustled him out of the Dorms to where one of her Families Luxury Chauffeured Driven Cars was waiting. Once in the Backseat she felt they could actually talk. But she saw that Izuku was still a nervous wreck. So she broke the Ice. "Midoriya do you remember this outfit?" Momo asked flipping the skirt part slightly to draw his attention to the Dress. He swallowed and stared at it, then nodded.

"Y..Y..Yes. That...is the...dress..you bought when...we had to go disguise ourselves." Izuku replied as Momo smiled and put on the Sunglasses, to complete the look.

"Do you still have the one I bought you?" Momo asked and he groaned. But he smiled.

"Yes..but I will never wear it again...I felt like such an...idiot. Especially when Kirishima had me...acting the way I did." Izuku chuckled and Momo giggled lightly.

"I thought you were cute. It was sort of funny with how you acted." Momo told him and Izuku visibly relaxed, no longer so stiff. "Listen Mid..Izuku, we are just going to Dinner and a Movie. Me, Mina and Toru do not expect you to choose one of us right away. But we all like you a lot. We all want to..you know be something special with you." She told him and he swallowed, shaking his head.

"I have no idea why?" I am...not...okay I am not..anything. So why would any of you even want to be seen with me?" Izuku asked perplexed at the concept that Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure would even think of him that way. But all of them wanted him to become involved in a relationship with just one of them. It was hard for him to understand. Momo smiled broadly, giggling slightly as she placed her left hand on his right forearm.

"Because you are you and we like that about you." Momo said, not telling him about the Secret Girl Poll and the fact that almost every Girl on Campus found him to be cute but really endearing. He was one of those that someone could easily be with. That was why she wanted to be with him. Other then the fact that he never ogled her like most boys did. When he looked at her, even in her Skimpy Uniform. He never stared at her Breasts or her Ass. That meant a lot to her. Arriving at the Dinner, they exited the Car and went inside. After they ate, she suggested that they walk to the Movie Theater which was only two blocks away. In route, yes Boys and Young Men gawked at her and Momo was used to it. But what really annoyed her was, teenage Girls were eyeing Izuku and she did not like how those Girls were looking at him. Deciding to be a little bold, she grabbed his left hand in her right and interlaced her fingers into his. This startled him at first and one more he became a nervous wreck. But within a few minutes he gave her hand a gentle squeeze which delighted her to no end.

When the Date was about over and once more back outside the Doorway to the Dorms, Momo was able to illicit a small goodnight Kiss from Izuku. When they departed from each other, she went to her Dormroom and found Mina and Toru waiting. Wanting a full report about her first date with Izuku. She only gave them the highlights and told them nothing about the goodnight kiss.

**Saturday Morning:**

Arising early, Bakugo left the Dorms without anyone seeing him. Heading straight for Nemuri Kayama's Office for his first day of Therapy. At first he was resistant to the idea of going for Psychological Therapy, but after the self realization he had the night before. He actually wanted and believed he needed it. Entering the Office, he found Nemuri waiting. She held a thick pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. For a time she wondered if she was capable enough to provide therapy to Bakugo and Midoriya. Their different situations was not something she normally handled at UA. At most she dealt with Teen Accidental Pregnancies, or the occasional Student Depression. She never dealt with anything of this magnitude. She decided if she had to she would bring in a more suitable and qualified Psychologist to take over. "Good Morning Bakugo. Please have a seat." She pointed with the pen at a nearby Padded Chair and he sat. "Lets start in the beginning. When did you first begin to...victimize Midoriya?" She asked and he slumped in the chair. Breathing in and out several times, then he closed his eyes. Thinking back to when he first became a Villain. An hour later, he was gasping for air. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to swallow, but his throat was dry. Nemuri had spent the time listening and jotting down key information. She was flabbergasted to hear it all. Before she spoke she circled two or three lines, determined that on Monday she was going to follow up on this information and certain individuals were about to face Justice. One was the Principle of Bakugo and Midoriya's last School, along with about five Teachers. Inhaling deeply herself, she exhaled sharply. "So in the beginning you believed that you were helping him realize that his dreams of becoming a Hero was impossible. That if you could convince him that if he got hurt that he would realize that without a Quirk he would probably get hurt or killed." She repeated some of what he had told her.

"Yes...I...I thought if I hurt him that he would understand." Bakugo whispered and Nemuri shook her head.

"So when was it that you found you liked hurting him? That you thought that because you were Stronger you could do whatever you wanted to him and there wouldn't be any consequences." Nemuri asked and Bakugo did not look at her. It took him several minutes to remember.

"Right after he had to crawl to the Nurses Office the first time." Bakugo told her and she gestured for him to continue. "It was the First Day at...well it was our first day and...this time he decided to fight back." He was panting for air as he did not want to continue.

"Yes go on. What happened after he fought back?" Nemuri asked and Bakugo growled slightly, slamming his fists on the Chair.

"He hit me...I lost it and blasted him with my Quirk! Then while he was dazed and unable to even stand...I punched him over and over again! After I kicked and stomped on him! When I left...he slowly crawled his way to the Nurses Office...leaving a trail of blood in his wake!" Bakugo said and then began to cry. Huge tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered how proud of himself he was. That truly sickened him now. The thought of the fact that he felt proud of himself for inflicting so much harm on someone that once was his friend. "The Principle said nothing, did nothing and after other times it was the same. So...that was when I knew I could harm Midoriya and not worry anything." They continued for another hour and by the time they were done with this session. He had to go to the Bathroom to vomit. Walking back to the Dorms he ignored the Glares and the comments that the other Students at UA said to him. Wondering the whole way if he had any right to even try to be a Hero.

With an audible exhale, Nemuri Kayama went to Principle Nezu's office to make her report. That and she wanted to ask for Monday off. Wanting to first talk to the School Nurse at the Middle School and then attend to commencing some Justice that was way overdue.

**Date Number 2: Mina Ashido**

It being Saturday Morning, Izuku generally got up around 6 AM to spend a few hours in the School Gymnasium to work out. But last night he had a hard time dozing off until late at night. His thoughts of his Date with Momo Yaoyorozu flooded his mind. He kept thinking about the small kiss that she had given him at the end of their date. How much he liked it, her soft lips touching his only for a few seconds. But it made his heart pound hard in his chest. Glancing over at the Alarm Clock, he gasped. It was almost 8:30 AM and his Date with Mina Ashido was at 10 AM. He only had an hour and a half to get ready. Rising he headed for the Bathroom to take a Shower. Even though his date with Momo kept replaying in his mind. He was determined to keep an open mind and heart with his Date with Mina and then Toru Hagakure. Picking up his Cell Phone he saw that Mina had sent him a text, telling him to dress comfortably. With a strong exhale he got ready for his Date with her.

In her Room, Mina stood in front of her bathroom Mirror and wrinkled her nose. "Nope if I wear this...he will probably have a stroke." She mumbled admiring the extremely short black yellow striped skirt and revealing matching top. The skirt even standing was only perhaps two inches from showing her Panties and the Top was so low cut that if she bent over there was the danger of one or both of her Breasts would come out. Removing the outfit, she elected to go with tight Knee High Shorts and matching V-Neck Short Sleeved T-Shirt. It did show some of her Cleavage but not as much as the other Shirt. Both had the same color scheme as the other outfit. Satisfied she headed for the Dayroom to await Izuku. Eager to take him on their first date. He arrived right on time and they were on their way. Taking the Train and getting off near her home, she took Izuku to where they would start their date. He immediately protested that he had never played PUTT PUTT before and she smiled. On the third hole, he had improved and it only took him 5 strokes to putt the white ball into the hole. They both were having a gloriously fun time, until Mina heard something that she hoped she would not hear especially on her first date with Izuku.

"Hey look! It is Pepto Bismol!" A familiar voice said and Mina groaned, turning she saw the three Girls that she hoped to not ever see again.

"No please not today." Mina whispered and wondered if she did not respond at all if Tracy Vickers and Tracy's two Cronies would just leave. But she knew better. Tracy would continue verbally teasing Mina until either she left or caused a royal scene. Mina had no idea why the older Girl focused her negative attention on just her. Ever since the Girl arrived and then gathered Keiko and Meiko Nishiraki as her Cronies. The Red Haired Girl had a vendetta against her. Spreading rumors that Mina was having sex with teachers, that she should dye her skin and hair to be more normal and continually called her an Ugly Freak. Besides that of Pepto Bismol. Tracy sauntered closer and sneered, then noticed Izuku.

"Oh wow. He is Izuku Midoriya. I saw him at the Sports Festival." Tracy said with a huge smile, fluttering her blue eyes at him.

"Yes it is Tracy...now please me and Midoriya are on a date." Mina said silently pleading for the other Girl and her two Cronies to just leave. But Tracy smelled blood and went in for the kill.

"Oh I get it, you are here on a pity Date. That is really nice of you Izuku. But with someone as freakishly ugly as Mina Ashido, you should have taken her somewhere that she would fit right in. Like the Zoo." Tracy laughed as did Keiko and Meiko. The two other girls laughed hysterically, as if Tracy's comment was the funniest thing they ever heard. Moving closer she smiled at Izuku. "How about this, you end your pity date with her and we can go have some fun?" Her smile turned mischievous and Izuku shook his head, then made his putt. Barely looking at the Red Haired Girl.

"Personally I believe Mina Ashido is extremely cute...beautiful inside and out. While you may be pretty on the outside, but really really ugly on the inside." Izuku said without stuttering once and Mina smiled broadly thoroughly impressed. Along with being a lot more attracted to him. Tracy humphed and stormed off with her entourage in tow. Mina immediately grabbed Izuku and pushed him behind the Miniature Castle, out of view she held his shoulders with her hands tightly.

"That was...that was..thank you." Mina whispered, Izuku shrugged and smiled. Then before he could react, she tilted her head to the left and pressed her lips onto his. Unlike the small kiss that Momo had given him, Mina's was more intense and more passionate. After several seconds, she parted from him and then took his right hand with her left. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she led him from where they were concealed to continue their date. After the final hole, they ate at the Putt Putt Food Stand and then headed back to the Dorms. Outside the Dorms, Mina kissed him again and their first date was over. Izuku had two more hours before his date with Toru Hagakure.

**Date Number 3: Toru Hagakure**

Izuku Midoriya's date with Toru Hagakure basically was uneventful. With no real problems. She had elected to take him to a Carnival and after riding some rides, eating at the Snack Stands, him winning her a Stuffed Rabbit Animal and a ride in the Tunnel of Love. Which caused Toru to hug and kiss him as well. They ended their date at 7 PM. At the Gate to UA, Toru again kissed him.

That night, Izuku laid on his bed completely confused. Unable to even think about which one of the three that he would want to be with exclusively. Though he could not help but think. All three dates were incredible and he thoroughly enjoyed being with all three. He doubted that could date all three for an extended amount of time. For one he did not have that much free time and it would be even difficult to see one of them. During the week not only did he have his Work Study and trying to keep up with his normal classes. But now he had to meet with Nemuri Kayama three times a week for Therapy. Monday evening was his first session. Exhaling sharply, he closed his eyes and immediately thought about how each of them had kissed him. It still amazed him that all three seemed to like him that way. After an hour he slowly drifted off to sleep.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

My Hero Academia: Administrative Decision (Short Story) Part 3

**Therapy:**

Returning to the UA Campus, Izuku Midoriya felt tired. It had been a long day. First he went to see Aiwaza to get this weeks Academic Assignments, which took no time at all. Then he joined Mirio Togata at the Main Entrance to make their way to the Nighteye Agency. After several hours of operational training with Bubble Girl and then a few more hours writing the After Action Reports for last weeks fiasco with the Yakuza. The day was over and instead of going back to the Dorms to rest. Izuku had to go see Nemuri Kayama for a two hour therapy session. The worst part was that he knew he probably did not smell to good. Normally after a day at the Nighteye Agency, he would return to the Dorms to take a nice long hot shower. Finding Kayama's Office he was a bit confused when the door was locked. Glancing at a nearby clock, he knew he was not late. As he was about to leave, the Pro Hero slash Teacher came walked down the Hallway. "Sorry I am late Midoriya. I was...well I was dispensing some much needed Justice." Once inside she told him exactly what she had done. Contacting the School Board and then the Local Police. She had gone to Midoriya's and Bakugo's last School. There she contacted the Nurse, gathered a more intensive File and then proceeded to not only have the Principle Arrested and Fired for condoning the treatment that Midoriya had endured. After that the School Board Representative fired a good half dozen of the Teachers for being negligent. After a very intense Therapy Session, where upon Nemuri had to convince Midoriya that Bakugo was not his friend. That he needed to stop calling him Kacchan. The last part she had to really pound into Midoriya was that Bakugo actually did not hate him, but the Hostile Teen hated himself. Near the end of this one session, she could tell that Midoriya was doing a little better. So she decided to lighten the mood some. "So I have heard that three young ladies want you to choice one of them to be your Girlfriend. So how is that going?" She asked him and Midoriya began to stared at her wide eyed, shaking his head.

"It is a disaster! They ask for the impossible! How can I choose one of them, when I like all of them?" Izuku asked Nemuri Kayama and the older woman chuckled loudly.

"That is easy, just listen to that little voice in your head." Nemuri suggested and Izuku laughed. Remembering a funny scene in one of his favorite old sitcoms.

"My little voice holds up his hand in surrender and tells me...What are you asking me for?" Izuku continued to laugh and Nemuri understood the reference. Where the Character Robert was told by Raymond to ask his little voice. She laughed as well since **Everybody Loves Raymond** was one of her old favorite sitcoms as well.

"Okay now seriously...there has to be one of them that you like more then the other two. Do this...close your eyes and imagine yourself in a couple of months from now. You are about to go to some type of function...now which one is it that you see yourself with?" Nemuri asked and Izuku did as she suggested. Suddenly he opened his eyes and smiled. "Good...now before you commit yourself to...Make sure she is the right one by at least seeing them all again at least once." With that she dismissed the young man. As he left, she could not help but know exactly who he had picked. It was obvious.

**Two Months later:**

It being Friday late afternoon, Izuku Midoriya slowly walked through the Main Door into the Dorms. He was not too enthused about what his Girlfriend wanted him to do later. Meeting the Parents was not anything that any Boy would be too excited about. Especially his Girlfriends Parents. For one he was no where good enough for her and he suspected her Parents would definitely point that out in great detail. Once inside the Dorms, to his dismay she was waiting for him. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "You were supposed to be here exactly at 4 PM. Now no more delays, go take a shower and change your clothes." She demanded and then smiled. Quickly hustling him up the stairs and to his room. She waited inside his room as he headed into the Bathroom. Sitting on his bed while she waited for him to shower and change out of his Uniform. Coming out a few minutes dressed and using a Towel to dry his hair.

"Do I really have to go?" Izuku asked and she nodded. Prepared for this she pulled out a Magazine from her bag.

"They like everyone else knows that we are together...that we are dating." She declared showing Izuku the Magazine Cover. On it was a picture of them with big bold letters indicating that they were the Cutest Up and Coming Hero Teenage Couple. Inside was several more pictures of him and Momo Yaoyorozu holding hands, kissing and sitting together at assorted places. (There happy it is Momo Yaoyorozu). He grumbled as he wrinkled his brow at the magazine. "I already endured meeting your Mother. So fair is fair." She stated with a small smile. Actually it had not been that bad meeting his Mother. Well not for her, for him it was hell. Inko Midoriya was delighted to meet Momo, happy to learn that her son was involved with such a charming beautiful young woman. The older woman's words not Momo's.

"I think I rather face a Nomu or Stain then your Parents." Izuku mumbled as Momo stood and took his right hand in her left. Leading him downstairs and outside to meet the Limo that her Parents had sent. Once in the backseat, Momo isolated them from the Driver. Wanting to talk privately with her Boyfriend. In route, she chuckled at Izuku. He was sitting stiffly in the seat and looked extremely anxious.

"Oh come on Izuku. You are not going to the Gallows..all you are doing is meeting my Parents. They are going to love you...well maybe not my Father." Momo said with a small smile and Izuku swallowed heavily. "My Father might be a little protective due to that he probably believes that you are doing unspeakable things to me." She told him and he groaned, placing his right hand over his eyes and shook his head.

"If it is anything like the Movies or TV Shows, where a Boy meets the Parents for the first time. Then I am in deep trouble." Izuku stated and Momo shook her head.

"This is not a TV Show or a Movie. At most he might interrogate you to make sure you are not doing those unspeakable things to me." Momo leaned closer so that her mouth was only a few centimeters from his right ear. "Speaking of unspeakable things...when we get back tonight...I want to have sex." She whispered into his ear and he began to gurgle and coughing. It took his several minutes to gasp out.

"What?" Izuku continued to cough and Momo giggled. She leaned closer, nipping his earlobe, then licked it and finally kissed it.

"Sex..tonight...we both get naked and...well I am sure you know." Momo said and Izuku began to hyperventilate. No longer really concerned about meeting her Parents. She could not help but giggle, as he turned pale watching as small beads of sweat began to flow down his forehead. She instantly thought back to when Mina and Toru decided to drop out of becoming involved in a relationship with the Green Haired Young Man. Both told her that they discovered that even though he showed interest in them, he seemed to be more attuned with her. As Turo put it, they were just too adorable together. But both told her that if she and Izuku broke up, then he was fair game. He came out of his daze the second the Limo pulled up the long Driveway of the Yaoyorozu Residence. With the stunning revelation that Momo wanted to have sex with him later that night. Meeting the Parents paled in comparison to Izuku. Even after being almost interrogated by her Father did not really phase him. He found himself spending the time watching the time slip by and before he was ready it was time to go back to the dorms. Back in the Limo Momo snuggled against him. "See told you that it would not be that bad." She told him and he nervously nodded. She could tell what was on his mind. "Izuku if you do not want to tonight...I can wait." She whispered to him and he let out a shuddering breath.

"No...I guess you saying that, sort of startled me a bit. I did not think that Girls...well that girls would want to...have..." Izuku stuttered as he tried to rationalize the fact that she seemed to want to. It perplexed his mind that girls thought of sex as much as boys did.

"Sex...oh yeah we think about it. Probably as much as you do. Though we tend not to do anything unless we really want to." Momo told him and now Izuku began to sweat again. She leaned closer. "And I really want to...but only if you want to." She said and he slowly nodded. She smiled. "Then tonight after we get back." With that she placed her head on his shoulder and wished that Chinj the Driver would drive a little faster. Once back at the Dorms she led him up the stairs, right into her room. She flipped on a small light and turned towards him. Taking both of his hands and moving over towards the bed. Which encompassed most of the room. Izuku paused a second.

"Uhm Momo...before we...I need to tell you something first." Izuku said as he stared into her eyes. Momo bit her bottom lip. "I have fallen in love with you. I love you." He blurted out and She squealed with delight. Jumping into his arms and kissing him roughly. Tearing at his clothes and her own as she forced him towards her bed. Laying down on top of him she continued to kiss him, now only wearing her bra and panties and him only in his underwear. She parted slightly.

"I love you too." Momo whispered, reaching down first to remove her bra and then sliding her panties downward and off. With shaking hands he pulled his underwear down and off. She reached into the nearby stand and produced a box of condoms.

As the sun rose and shined through the window, Momo snuggled against Izuku comfortably. Glancing over at the Alarm Clock, she sighed and instead of getting up. She pulled herself closer the nice warm body that she was partially lying on. Not wanting to get up yet. He was sleeping with a huge smile on his face and she could understand completely. What they did last night and almost until early this morning was in her estimates perfect and wonderful. With a small smile of her own, she was half tempted to wake him for another time. Instead she exhaled softly and decided instead to go back to sleep.

**Therapy Continued:**

Arriving at Nemuri Kayama's Office, Katsuki Bakugo waited a few minutes and then opened the door. She was sitting in her usual seat and he took the other one. It had been a long road to this point and for him it seemed to be getting easier. Oh he still had an explosive temper, but he did not allow his temper to become physically violent. Kayama told him she believed that his temper was an important aspect to his ability to become a Hero. Explosive type Quirk to go along with the Explosive Temperament. "So what should we discuss today?" Kayama asked and Bakugo knew exactly what she wanted to talk about. It had been the same thing for the past month. If he still hated himself and has he forgiven himself yet. He was reluctant to even consider both, since after that he would have to seek forgiveness from Midoriya and he was not ready to do that yet. Fearing that his victim would not forgive him. He could not handle that emotionally at this point. So instead he talked about some other things.

Writing down some highlights of what Bakugo was discussing, Kayama's mind was not completely focused. An old and current flame was coming for a visit from the United States and she was a little anxious to see him again. With a small smile her thoughts drifted to the fact that she did not just want to see him again...she wanted to do some other things with him that involved a Hotel Room and a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door. It had been close to six months since she last saw him and she was feeling a neglected in a certain department. So it was hard for her to concentrate on whatever Bakugo rambled on about, it took her a few minutes to realize that he was not really discussing the important matters that plagued him. Next session she would mention that to him. Right now she just did not have the patience to mention anything that could be helpful to him. "Randall needs to visit me more often." She thought and after giving some minor encouragement, Bakugo left. She immediately checked her Cell Phone to check the estimated Arrival time for the flight that Randall Hughes was flying on. "Me so horny." She whispered with a small smile. Thankfully she no longer had to have sessions with Midoriya. Mainly due to his relationship with a certain young lady, he was doing fine mentally. "Perhaps that is what Bakugo needs...a Girl to make him behave himself." She said and then noticed that Randall's flight was an hour from landing. With a huge smile, she headed towards the Airport. She had already taken the liberty of renting a Hotel Room for the next three days. Planning on not leaving the room until his Meeting in four days from now.

**Saturday Afternoon:**

Izuku had tried to rise twice since awakening earlier, but a certain Girl that had her arms tightly around him. Refused to let him go. She mumbled something about them not leaving her bed until later. It being later, he once again tried to get up and again she refused to release him. "Nope...not letting you go yet." Momo said softly, nuzzling herself against his chest and tightening her arms around him. Fully planning on this not being the only time that she and Izuku were in bed together. She wanted him in her bed at least once a week from now until...well in her mind...forever. Discovering during last night that she really liked having sex and having Izuku in bed with her.

"At some point we do have to get up." Izuku commented and Momo tightened her hold on him even more.

"Later...much later." Momo declared and then smiled. "Of course we could..." Using her Quirk she created a small little lubricated rubber item and held it out to him and he stared at it, exhaling sharply.

"Again?" Izuku asked and Momo nodded vigorously. Moving herself completely on top of him and peering down into his green eyes. Kissing him as she began to lightly gyrate her hips as she initiated another time. She was determined to keep Izuku in her bed until at least tomorrow. Since she had just heard that Nemuri Kayama was not coming back to the Dorms and with Aiwaza at some type of meeting. There was no chance that they would be caught breaking the rules. She would wait until later to tell him about going on a trip to visit her Cousin Ikumi and her Cousin's Boyfriend Soma.

**0**

Across the City at the Airport, Nemuri paced nervously waiting for Randall to arrive. She could barely contain her excitement. When she saw him she waved at him and he smiled and waved back. Moving around the other people, she quickly walked towards him and once reaching him, she basically jumped onto him. Wrapping not only her arms around him but her legs as well. Kissing him roughly. Stopping only to breath. "I take it you missed me, Nemuri." Randall said gasping for air. She smiled at him.

"Oh yeah...I missed you a lot. Now hurry up..I have my Car waiting and a nearby Hotel Reservation." Nemuri gestured towards the front entrance, feeling anxious to get him alone. Six Months was a long time to go without, especially for her. Dragging him quickly to her awaiting Car, she sped them towards the Hotel. Almost getting a ticket for speeding.

The End?

Sorry it is short...might add to this later when I have more time


	24. Chapter 24

My Hero Academia: Duel Survivor 2 (Short Story) Part 1

**The Island:**

Two weeks ago, the UA School decided that the Students of Class 1-A needed some type of diversion that not only gave the Students a chance to do something different and not revolve around Hero Training. After watching a popular American TV Show, Principle Nezu had made his choice. Arranging for Matt Graham to come and teach a three day long class. Then the Students would be sent in pairs to different Deserted Islands.

**Now:**

Rechecking his Survival Bag, Izuku Midoriya looked through the contents. Inside was a 10 by 10 Foot Tarp, one 2 quart Canteen with Water, 50 foot of Parachute Cord, a 10 by 10 foot plastic sheet, one Machete, one Buck Knife, seven hooks with 100 feet of fishing line and one small Emergency Med Kit. He also had 3 pairs of socks, 4 shirts, 4 sets of underwear, 3 Shorts, a poncho and 4 rolls of Toilet Paper along with other toiletries that included Deodorant and Soup. Wearing his Cotton Long Sleeved shirt and a baseball Cap. Closing his Bag he looked over at his Partner and swallowed. He had no idea how he had been paired with Momo Yaoyorozu. He had hoped to be paired with anyone else. When it was announced he felt faint, while Minuro Mineta congratulated him and then told him that he envied him. He could barely talk to her when in Class or at the Dorms unless there were others to sort of deflect her attention off him. Now he was going to be on a Deserted Island with the Prettiest Girl at UA and he was about to panic.

Sitting Comfortably on the other side of the Boat, Momo smiled over at Izuku and could not help but feel a little guilty. When it was announced by Aiwaza and Kayama Nemuri that they were about to pair and partner up the Class and if any student wanted someone specific, they should ask. She had almost ran to catch up to Nemuri and begged the Teacher to pair her up with Midoriya. Stating to the elder Woman that she believed that he was the only Boy in Class she could trust. She did that because there was word that all the Girls were going to be paired up with Boys. Though all the Girls knew that neither Aiwaza or Nemuri would pair them with Mineta or Kaminari. Momo wanted to be with Izuku not for the reason she had given the teacher, but because she was hoping to have some time alone with him. Gazing at him fondly, she inhaled slowly. She at first admired his determination to become a Hero, after the incident where they went to Rescue Bakugo she found that admiration turn to fascination and now it was attraction. She was attracted to him physically and emotionally. She actually dreamed about him from time to time. Most of them were pure and her favorite was the one that she was dressed in a Long Flowing White Gown walking towards him down an aisle and he was waiting for her wearing a Tuxedo. That one she loved having and it made her day afterwards every time she had that one. Then there were those that were far from pure. Ones that she had to after awakening, have to manually satisfy herself while saying his name over and over again. Those came more frequent then she liked. Though she did enjoy them. "This is it." Nemuri announced as she pointed to a Medium Sized Island that from what the two teenagers could tell was about 3 times larger then a Soccer Field. "It does not look like much...but there are no predatory animals on it and it does have a spring." She drove the boat towards the Island and as they neared the sandy shore. "Remember to sterilize the water before you drink it." She reminded them making sure that neither of them drank it without boiling it first. Not wanting them to get sick. Upon landing she smiled at them. "Good luck you two...I will be back in two Weeks to pick you up...unless either of you press the Emergency Button or we see that you are in trouble." She pointed upwards and they noticed the three Drones that were hovering above the Island. "Those will leave just after dark and return in the Morning...just to let you know." With that she pulled the boat and headed back out to sea.

**Day One:**

Dropping her bag onto the Beach, Momo inhaled deeply. "Okay first thing first, we have a lot of stuff to do before anything else." She told Izuku and he nodded nervously. "We need to find a good campsite, set up a temporary Shelter until we can construct something better, start a fire and then find water and food." She said naming off the primaries that they needed as quickly as possible. Picking her bag back up, she led the way over towards the Palm Trees. Then stopped and turned back towards him. "Okay Midoriya this is not going to work! I am not going to spend the next two weeks on this Island with someone that does not at least say something!" This startled Izuku and he immediately stared downward.

"I...I...I...I..am...sorry...I will...try." Izuku stammered then began to breath in and out harshly. Momo shook her head.

"What is it Midoriya...is it that you do not like me or something? I mean you have spoken to me before without turning into a babbling mess. So what is it?" Momo asked in frustration, she had intended to ease him into getting comfortable around her. But now that she was on the Island with him. She needed him to at least acknowledge about what they needed to accomplish first. He shook his own head.

"This is...different...we are basically alone and...well I have...never been alone with a girl before." Izuku blurted out that last part as fast as he could and Momo chuckled and then exhaled sharply.

"Well you are going to have to get used to it...we are stuck here for the next two weeks and I do not plan on carrying the conversation. Just remember that we have talked before and if it helps pretend there are others around, okay." Momo turned back around again and proceeded towards the Palm Trees. Finding a good spot right between two of them. Izuku stopped her from putting her bag down.

"Wait...this is not a good spot." Izuku pointed upwards and she looked up. "Those Coconuts...could come down." He walked up to the one Palm Tree and using a branch struck the Tree. Two Coconuts dropped right where Momo was about to suggest they set up camp. She smiled as he picked them up.

"Nice catch on that one...I guess getting clunked by a Coconut would definitely suck." Momo said and this actually made Izuku smile. "So where do you suggest that we set up Camp for now?" She asked and he looked around, then pointed over at a large Boulder.

"There...it should be easy...to lean some poles on it...and make a decent Shelter." Izuku suggested and Momo shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Momo walked over to the large Rock and set her Bag down. There were no Palm Trees overhead so that meant that no Coconuts would drop down on them at the wrong moments. "DO you want to work on the Shelter..while I handle the fire. I actually have an idea how to get a fire started...if that is alright." She said and Izuku nodded. Then pulled out his Machete and headed over towards some Bamboo. While she dug into her bag, making sure he was far enough away not to see what she was doing. She pulled a Tampon out of her Toiletries and then her Deodorant Spray. She laughed as she sprayed the open Tampon with her Alcohol based Deodorant Spray. She had also roll on light scented, but she had made a point of bringing five Tampons and the Spray. The two teachers had checked their bags to make sure no one cheated, by bringing a Lighter or something else on the Banned List. Well she outsmarted them. She actually had Aiwaza check her Bag and he was too embarrassed to even question why she had the Tampons in her bag. Believing that perhaps she needed them for her time of the month. Which she had last week so that time was at least three weeks away. The Spray he did not even look at. Smiling she put the Tampon down on a Flat rock and made sure that she had plenty of kindling along with several dry sticks. Pulling out her Buck Knife, she picked up a palm sized Volcanic Rock. Checking it thoroughly. "Here is where knowing a lot about science comes in handy...hmmm there seems to be a good amount of Phenocryst in this one...that is good." She knew that Phenocryst was or is an early forming, relatively large and usually conspicuous crystal distinctly larger than the grains of the rock ground mass of an igneous rock. Such rocks that have a distinct difference in the size of the crystals are called porphyries, and the adjective porphyritic is used to describe them. Taking her Knife, she quickly scrapped it along the Rock and the different Crystals which caused a spark. "Eureka. Score one for Science!" She said with a huge smile. Then did it again, but this time having the spark hit the Alcohol Soaked Tampon. The result it burned.

Dragging Poles of Bamboo over to the Boulder, Izuku first pushed two thicker 6 foot poles into the Sand. Using some Vines he tied a 6-7 foot long brace piece across the top of the poles and then started to put the Longer Poles from the brace piece unto the Boulder. Making a slanted roof. Then he put one of the tarps on top of the poles and the last step he added a good layer of Palm Tree branches on top of the Tarp. It did not take him long to construct the Shelter, but that is what they needed for the time being. Later they would build a more sustainable Shelter that they could improve every day. Glancing over at Momo and saw the fire. She smiled back. "I think...I think...we should go..along the beach and...pick up anything that we can use." He suggested and gestured to the debris and Trash that was washed up onto the shore. Momo nodded, picking up a good sized piece of wood and put it on the edge of the Fire. Letting it burn slowly, so that if it began to die out she could easily re-start it with the slow burning piece of wood.

"Sounds like a plan..we can also check out the Water situation." Momo pointed to where Nemuri had said that the Fresh Water Spring was supposed to be. "If that is a bust...there is supposed to be Potable Water inside the Bamboo." With that she stood and after taking a drink from her Canteen while he did the same, they walked together along the Beach. Picking up assorted items as they walked. Or tossing them further on the Beach so that they did not suddenly float away. They did that with two Five Gallon White plastic Buckets and three play children buckets with a red one with attached play shovel. "Those big ones is definitely a good score...we can always stone boil the Water if we have to." She commented as they neared the Spring. Both exhaled sharply.

"I do not..think it would be a good idea to drink that...even boiled." Izuku knelt and closely looked at the small pond just within the Palm Trees. The water had a greenish color to it and smelled foul.

"I agree...that stuff stinks." Momo commented, wincing her nose at the smell. She remembered that Matt Graham had said that bad water even boiled should not be drank. "Okay this is a problem..what do we do without a sustainable Water supply...we cannot drink a lot of Coconut Milk...I heard that it is a natural laxative." She gestured to the multitude of Coconuts that were in the trees and on the ground. Izuku stood and then snapped his right hand fingers.

"They told us that this is the Rainy Season right?" Izuku asked and she nodded. "We could set up the Plastic...flat on the ground...held down by rocks...then have the Five Gallon buckets so that any Rain drains off the Plastic into the Bucket..."

"Oh I get it...one good rain and we could have at least a couple of Gallons of Water...a Rain Storm that lasts a long time and we could get 10 Gallons..that is a good idea." Momo told him and he smiled. She looked outwards and saw the darkening clouds a few miles off shore. Indicating that it probably would rain tonight if they were lucky.

"Could you do that...while I see about food?" Izuku asked picking up one of the Play Buckets. Momo nodded.

"Sure...that does sound good. Oh by the way...no snakes, snails or bugs." Momo told him and Izuku chuckled. Then he walked down the beach to see what he could find. Deciding later to try his hand at fishing with the Lines and Hooks. That is if he could find some bait. Watching him for a couple of seconds, Momo eyes panned downward admiring his backside as he bent over to pick up something. With a start, she realized what she was looking at and was thankful that he had not noticed. Then she chuckled. "What is the difference if I look...guys have been checking out my ass since I was 13." She muttered as she walked over to their Bags to get the Plastic Sheets. It did not take her long to set up the two rain catchers along with digging deep holes to put the 5 gallon Buckets so that the rain water would collect in them. While heading back to Camp, she collected some firewood and once at Camp she added a few pieces to keep the fire going. Just as she sat back to relax a bit, Izuku approached and brandished the Plastic Toy Bucket.

"I got Crabs." Izuku announced and Momo could not contain herself as she burst out laughing. It took him a second or two and then he also laughed.

"You know...there are creams...that will take care of them." Momo laughing as she said that and Izuku laughed even harder. Then showed her the contents of the Bucket, inside was over a dozen Sand Crabs about the size of his fist. It took them about 15 minutes to stop laughing. Skewering a couple of Crabs on sticks, they both put them into the Fire to cook. "Lets talk while they cook..so Izuku..I have heard that you are considered a Late Quirker...why would you even want to use it if it hurts you to use it?" She asked and Izuku nodded.

"I am getting better control over it...in time I should be able to not harm myself so badly." Izuku replied barely stuttering and Momo figured that he was slowly becoming comfortable enough to actually talk to her more easily. "You know...I sort of find it...well weird that I was paired with you...I know for a fact that Mineta and Kaminari were basically begging Mister Aiwaza...to be paired with you. Shoto Todoroki and Hanto Sero asked...but then Miss Nemuri said that I was paired with you...I am a bit confused about that?" Momo smiled sheepishly over at him.

"Well I asked Miss Nemuri to be paired with you...I...well I do not trust too many of the Boys in our Class..you I do." Momo replied feeling her cheeks begin to redden. "Oh look the Crabs are probably done." She quickly said to change the subject. She did not want to go into it about why she trusted him or why she did not just ask to be paired with one of the other Girls. Like Mina Ashido and Kyoka Jiro had done. Aiwaza had the common sense to put Mineta and Kaminari together and not with any of the Girls. Tentatively biting into the Crab white meat, she exhaled in relief. It was not something she would want to eat on a regular basis, but they were not too bad. While they ate she asked him about other things, wanting to veer the conversation away from why she had picked him over anyone else. It was not time yet to disclose that she had sort of a crush on him. Believing that he probably would not handle it well. She needed time to slowly inform him, after all she had two weeks in which to make him her first Boyfriend. That was what she planned and that was her ultimate goal.

When it began to rain, at first they both were a little upset. Then they realized that with the Rain, it meant that they would have potable water to drink. At that moment both wanted the Rain to last for a couple of hours or even all night. "We better get this Fire under the Shelter or it is going to go out." Momo stated, pulling a burning branch out of the flames by the non-burning end and stood. Moving under the Shelter and lighting the Pyramid of Wood that she had set up earlier. Within a few moments there was a second fire burning and the other one was being slowly extinguished by the rain coming down. Izuku had joined her and they both sat under the Shelter and watched it rain. "Since it is still early..you want to talk some more?" She asked and Izuku shrugged. 'So tell me about your Family..." They spent the rest of the Rain Storm just talking about each other. It rained for a good two hours and as it began to lighten, they both went to check the Rain Collectors and the Buckets. To their delight the buckets were about half full of Water. "Hey it worked." She said dipping one of the Play Buckets into the Larger one and sipping some of it. Swishing it around inside her mouth she swallowed. "Yep...it is Water." She drank some more and then handed it to Izuku, who also drank some. After filling their Canteens, they fill the Toy Buckets and left what was remaining inside the Larger Buckets. Hoping nothing would happen to it until they needed it.

"Now all we need is...food...I do not think we can eat Crabs every time." Izuku said as he pointed at several of the Sand Crabs that were scurrying about on the Beach. Momo shook her head.

"No...we need Fish...perhaps even some seaweed or...edible plants." Momo looked towards the interior of the small Island. She had spent several hours before they were transported to the Island researching Edible Plants that were on most of the Islands. "I think I can locate some..wild Yams, Passion Fruit or even Bread Fruit. They are supposed to be all over the Islands in the Pacific Ocean." She did not mention that there could also be Beans, Melons, Bananas or Pineapples. From what she read it was possible. That is if what one Biological Researcher had postulated. That when a bird eats one of those and then flies to perhaps this Island. Takes a Shit. The Seeds within that Shit could grow into one of those plants. Yes it was highly improbable, but it was possible as well. "So you go fishing and I will see about those Plants."

"Sounds like a plan for tomorrow." Izuku said as he gestured towards the sinking sun. Indicating that it was about to get dark. They both walked back to the Camp and after making sure they had enough wood for the night. Momo spread out her Tarp on the Ground. Then threw her Bag against the back of the Shelter and laid down. He placed his Bag near the edge of the Shelter a few feet from the Fire. She stared at him in confusion.

"Hey..if it rains again you are going to get soaked there...put your bag back here next to mine and lay down here." Momo ordered and Izuku reluctantly obeyed. Still not completely under the Shelter roof. "Come on Izuku...I won't bite. Move closer." She told him and with some hesitation he did. She could not help but chuckle at how stiff and rigid he was while he was laying down a few inches from her. "You do know that if it gets cold here...we might have to share body warmth. Which means that we will have to sleep closer then this." She said and he began to hyperventilate. He began to pray that it does not get cold, though part of him would not mind having Momo closer to him.

That night did not get cold enough which slightly disappoint Momo as she awoke during the night and looked at him. Izuku was sound asleep, she guessed he was worn out from all the work they had to do in a short matter of time. Tomorrow would probably be just as hectic since they would have to construct a long term Shelter and not one that if the wind blew just right, they would not have a roof. But that was tomorrows problem and right now she needed sleep. Closing her eyes, she smiled and then fell asleep.

**Day Two:**

Awakening with the sun, Momo awoke and opened her eyes to see Izuku blowing on some embers to re-start the Fire. In moments it was burning again and he Skewered two more of the Crabs from that he had caught yesterday. "Crab for breakfast, huh." She commented wrinkling her nose, then with an audible exhale she sat up. "If you will excuse me...I have some...urgent matters that has to be dealt with." She stood, reached in her bag for a roll of Toilet Paper and headed about fifty feet away. Ducking behind a set of Palm Trees out of his view. Returning a few minutes later she threw the Used Toilet paper into the Fire. "I think I will use the dead Crab as Bait and see if I can catch a couple of Fish." Izuku told her and she noticed that two of the Crabs that were left in the Bucket were curled up, dead.

"While you do that...I will go see if I can find those Edible Plants I mentioned yesterday." Picking up her Buck-Knife she also grabbed the Bucket that they had used for Holding the Crab. Dumping out the two dead ones. She would first wash it out in the Ocean and then go Plant Hunting. Izuku stood as well and removed the fishing Line and the Hooks from his bag. He had an idea of using the Whole Crab as Bait, then after throwing it out into the water. He would tie the other end to long sticks he sunk into the Beach. If the top of the sticks began to wave back and forth then he knew that he had caught something. It did not take long as one of the Sticks began to sway back and forth rapidly. Grabbing the Stick, Izuku began to walk away from the shore and pulled whatever it was along. The Fish fought as he continued to pull it ashore and within a few minutes, he landed a semi large Fish.

"Cool a Mackerel." Izuku whispered, picking up the Fish and tossing it further onto the Beach. Then before he could do anything with his catch the other Stick began to sway. This time he caught a Mahi-Mahi. "Geez these things are Ugly as hell...but taste really good...Mom used to Cook Mahi-Mahi Fillets with Ginger and then put them onto Rice." He said to himself as he tossed the larger fish next to the Mackerel. Both flopped about as he removed the hooks and then their heads with his Machete. Picking up both he headed closer to the Water to clean them and get them both ready to cook. Throwing the heads and guts back into the Water. Back at camp, he put the Mackerel over the Flames and the Mahi-Mahi high enough to smoke.

In the Small Jungle, Momo found Yams and after digging 3 of them out, she headed back to camp with her prize. Nearing she smelled the very pleasant aroma of Fish cooking. "Food and Water...all we got to do next is build a decent Shelter." She said to herself as she found Izuku placing more wood on the fire to cook the Fish. She tossed one of the Yams into the fire to cook as well.

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

My Hero Academia: Duel Survivor 2 (Short Story) Part 2

**Day Two Continued:**

"So what type of Shelter do you think we should build?" Momo asked as she ate her half of the Mackerel, alternating with chunks of the Wild Cook Yam. Both tasted good to her so she indulged as much as when she needed the extra Limpets. This whole excursion or exercise would be so much easier if they could use their Quirks. But it was against the Rules. They could only use their Quirks if necessary for safety and health reasons. She could almost imagine how quickly Izuku could construct a Decent Shelter, if he could just rip some Palm Trees down. Shaking her head she gazed at him as he concentrated, trying to think of what they should build. He gazed over at the large amount of Bamboo and smiled.

"We could probably use the Bamboo to make perhaps some type of Lean Two, along with a good sized platform underneath it." Izuku said as he drew in the sand his idea. By using some of the 4 of the larger Bamboo...we could dig deep holes and put the larger logs down inside the hole. Then tie a brace piece with the Parachute cord cross pieces from each of the four poles on top and to keep it sturdy along the bottom as well. Then put poles on the top...the final step would be to cut shingles out of two or three foot sections and put them down as a roof." After finishing she looked at the design and pointed to the roof.

"How do we keep the Shingles down...you have it slopped downward towards the back...but one good gust of wind and...there goes our roof?" Momo asked and Izuku had no idea. Then Momo thought of a way. "Hey how about we layer the poles...put another layer of poles across the roof and then tie them down with some of the more flexible vines. Perhaps soak them in the ocean so when they dry out...they will be basically permanent." She suggested and he liked that idea.

"Sounds good...now the platform we could just lay poles down one on top of the other and then some all the way across. Then more shingles for us to lay on." Izuku added and Momo nodded. It all sounded like a lot of work, but they needed something that could withstand a good rainstorm.

"Later then we will add some walls on the two sides and the back." Momo and then suggested that they just use Palm Branches with the huge leaves for the Walls. But like she had said that would be later, after they had a good roof over their heads. Standing she grabbed her Machete and then handed him his. "Time to get to work." She stated and he stood and followed her to the Bamboo grove. Working together they both cut down a couple of the larger Bamboo Stalks and found that in some of the sections had gathered water. In which they drank every now and then. Even though it did have a bad aftertaste it was still hydration. The next step now that they had four long large poles, they cut down several smaller stalks to be used as poles for the roof. Cutting about 8 foot sections. Both were sweating and while taking a break, Momo went and changed into thigh high Blue Shorts and a matching Sports Bra. Izuku removed his T-Shirt and as she returned she almost tripped over her own feet. She could not help herself as she gawked at him. She knew he had muscular arms and legs. But since he always wore shirts, she nor any of the other Girls could know that he had a very impressive build. Finally blinking and in fear that he would catch her staring, Momo went back to work. Though once in a while she would fondly gaze over at him. "Oh Momo Likey." She whispered as she checked out his Chest, Abs and Pecks. The last part of collecting the necessary supplies for the Lean Two was the Shingles. That took them the longest. First they had to cut 1 to 2 foot sections, just below the dividing sections. Next they cut them in half, thus creating 2 Shingles out of one section. She had told him that she had mentally calculated that they would need about 112 for the roof and 73 for the Platform. Of course they cut more then they needed just in case they ran into any problems. With the stack of Shingles for both done after several hours of grueling work, Izuku stood and stretched his back.

"Whew...can we take a break?" Izuku asked and Momo nodded. She too was tired and covered in sweat. Fully tempted to instead of building the Lean two, grabbing one of her Bars of soap and go take a Bath. But they needed to get this done, they needed a better shelter then what they had. Especially from what she could just make out over the Ocean, they were going to get a really serious rainstorm later, perhaps tonight.

"Well the tough part is done at least." Momo commented stretching her arms upwards, then letting them drop. Off to one side sat a large pile of partially flat Bamboo Shingles. "You know I was thinking that after we put the poles down...we should spread one of the Tarps and then Palm Leaves, then the Shingles. Give an extra two layers in there to make sure that it sheds water." She suggested and Izuku nodded approvingly.

"That is what Graham said to do...always think of ways to improve our situation." Izuku said as he inhaled deeply. He also had an idea that involved flat large rocks, but that would wait until they were done with the Shelter. "It might also be a good idea if the open part is facing away from the ocean...that is where the rain and wind come from...it would be better if the Roof gets hit rather then us." He added and she smiled at him.

"We can do that..."With a slight groan Momo stood up. "Well we better get to it...there is a lot more work to do before we can...take it easy." Reaching down she hefted one of the 10 foot large Poles and began to drag it to the spot that they already picked. It was far enough from the Ocean so that they did not have to worry about high tide and not too close to the Palm Trees to worry about Coconuts dropping down on them. Sort of in the middle of the Beach, where it was still sand. Izuku joined her in hauling the Materials and soon they had everything where they intended to build their Shelter. While Izuku dug deep holes, Momo used her Machete to notch the two 10 footers and the two 6 foots, about a foot from the top. A large enough notch to tie the Cross Beams. Once done she grabbed the one of the Cross beams and tied it to one of the poles with Parachute Cord, as tight as she could. Repeating the process 3 more times on each of the Pole beams. With that done, Izuku hefted the front ones first dropping them into the holes. At that point they both poured in as much small stones as they could find, then the sand. The front was about 4 feet down into the holes and the back was about 3 feet. Next they ran two poles from the front to the back both top and bottom. Tying them again with Parachute Cord. With that done Izuku started to lay the first layer of roof poles down on the frame. While Momo with the seawater soaked vines, lashed the bottom section of them down. Then they both noticed a serious problem, neither of them was tall enough to effectively lash the front section. "Uhm I have a suggestion...do you think you...can lift me up on your shoulders?" Momo asked feeling her cheeks begin to redden. Izuku swallowed several times and then nodded. "Are you sure...we are about the same size?" She asked making sure that he could without straining himself.

"I believe I can...you do not...well...do not look...that heavy." Izuku coughed several times and tried not to make it sound that she might outweigh him, or that he suspected that she was heavy. Momo chuckled.

"Thank you...I try to stay in shape. Okay then..." Momo waited as Izuku knelt and then she climbed onto his Shoulders. With an inaudible grunt, he hefted her upwards and now she was high enough to lash down the front. When done. "Hand me the Tarp and I will throw it up on it." She said and he knelt, grabbed the Tarp and handed it to her. She tied it down with some Parachute Cord. Kneeling again, she dismounted. "We might have to do that with the Shingles to get them all the way towards the top." She told him and Izuku went to get the large Palm Branched leaves to toss onto the Tarp covered roof. The next step was essentially easy, laying the Bamboo Shingles from the bottom of the Roof, they laid them on top of each other. Which did not take long. The last step they put another layer of poles and lashed them to the others with Wet Vines. Stepping back she admired their creation. "Not too bad...all that is left is to build the Platform and then we are done." The Platform only took about half an hour and as they sat down on where they both would sleep at night, they found that they had plenty of room for both of them. "Okay since we are done...I am going to take a bath." She stood, picked up a bar of soap, along with some clean clothes and then walked down towards a secluded spot on the beach. She knew she did not have to remind him not to try to peak or spy on her while she took a bath. He was in no way a Mineta or a Kaminari.

While Momo was off bathing, which he intended to do the same as soon as she came back. Izuku went to collect as many flat stones that were at least 8 to 12 inches long and two or three inches thick. He had an idea and wanted to see if it was actually something that would work. With a good pile of them, he began to stack them at least three on each level. It only took a few minutes and he had a stone platform a few feet from the Bamboo Platform. Placing some wood on the Stones, he started a fire. "Looks like this might actually work." He mumbled as the small fire burned. Then he remembered that Matt Graham had said something about refraction of heat. Picking up the remaining extra Bamboo poles he created a barrier on the other side of the Stone Fire place so that the heat would refract inside the Shelter. When Momo came back carrying her now wet clothes and wearing clean clothes. He quickly grabbed his own soap and some clean clothes, heading down to take a bath as well. She looked at what he had done while she was taking her bath.

"Hey that is not a bad idea...it should reflect heat right onto us while we sleep." Momo commented, then hung up her wet clothes to dry in the sun. Suspecting that they would be completely dry in an hour or so. When Izuku returned they ate what was left of the Fish and Yams. They both agreed to fish and gather more fish and Yams tomorrow.

**Cold Night:**

Sleeping on the Platform, was actually really comfortable. Though when it started to rain in the middle of the night, the temperature dropped about 20 Degrees. Shivering Momo sat up, wrapping her arms around herself she stood and decided to put on some more clothes. Stepping behind the Lean Two, she pulled off her Shorts and T-Shirt and pulled on a Long Sleeved Shirt and her dark blue spandex pants. Then put on her flannel shirt. Returning to the Platform, she threw some more wood on the fire and sat on the edge trying to warm herself. She still felt cold, so that left only one option. Moving back on the Platform, she lightly touched Izuku's warm shoulder. He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Sorry to wake you...but I am cold...could we...you know..." Momo asked feeling a little embarrassed as he swallowed several times, exhaling sharply. "Please...I am freezing." She said and he slowly nodded. With a smile, she took his left wrist with her left hand and rose it slightly. Laying down, she put her head on his left side of his chest and put her left leg over his left leg pressing herself against him. Then set down his left arm over her. With her head on his chest she could hear and feel his heart pounding madly. "It will be a few minutes before...I feel warm enough to sleep...can I ask you something?" She inquired and he exhaled.

"Okay." Izuku whispered and Momo smiled.

"You never answered me the first day we got here...you know...I asked if you did not like me...I want to know...do you like me?" Momo asked and Izuku stopped breathing for several seconds. She felt him swallow several times and then start breathing again.

"Yes...I like you." Izuku replied and Momo let her own breath out. She had held it right after she had asked him. Then decided to press onward. Deciding this was as good as a time as ever.

"How much do you like me? Do you like me, like me, like me?" Momo asked and Izuku felt like he was about to faint. Having no idea what she was asking. He was not used to talking to Girls like this or being held by one. All the girls at his previous School avoided him like he had the plague or something. No not the plague, it was because he was Quirkless which in their estimates he was worthless.

"Uhm...I...I really do not know what that means." Izuku admitted and Momo chuckled, then shook her head. Tickling his chin with her hair.

"What it means is...do you like me...you know like me...in a way a boy likes a girl...or do you just like me as a friend and classmate?" Momo asked worried that perhaps she was asking something that he was not ready to tell her yet. Some boys were so shy that they would rather never tell a girl that they liked them. Now Izuku felt light headed, wondering if she wanted to know so that she could be weary about him. Like the way she was around Mineta and Kaminari. Shaking, he began to sweat even though it was about 50 degrees.

"I...I...I...I..." Izuku closed his eyes and then inhaled deeply. He had to be brave, that was what it took to be a Hero. With an audible exhale, he affirmed his resolve and decided that it might be best just to tell her. What did he have to lose. "I...well I...like you a lot...I sort of have had a crush on you...for quite awhile." He said as he waited for her to, he was not really sure what she would do. Though he did know that she was nice enough not to tease him about how stupid it was for someone like him to have a crush on someone like her. What he was unprepared for was what she asked next.

"Can I kiss you?" Momo said to him and Izuku's eyes snapped open and he stared down at her. Utterly confused and utterly shocked. "Midoriya...Izuku...I would...I want to kiss you if that is alright?" She asked again and he swallowed hard. Then lightly nodded. That was all she needed, moving upwards she stared down into his green eyes and smiled. Slowly descending downward, she lightly pressed her lips onto his. She counted to fifteen as she kissed him and noticed that he was holding his breath. When she reached 15, she parted slightly and smiled again. "Remember to breath out of your nose." She told him and kissed him again. This time for the count of 25. After the third time, she moved back down to lie once more on his chest. He was in a delightful daze as she smiled. "I like you, like you, like you...Izuku. Can I ask one more question before we go back to sleep?" She asked.

"Okay." Izuku gasped out as he tried to fathom what was happening. For some reason the prettiest Girl at UA had kissed him, then told him that she liked him and he had no idea what he should do.

"Can we...I want to date you...you know...be a couple...boyfriend and girlfriend. Is that alright?" Momo asked and this time she held her breath and felt a little lightheaded. Izuku gawked at her in shock.

"YES!" Izuku blurted out and felt like dancing. He reached up with his right hand and pinched himself, worried that perhaps he was asleep. Momo snuggled contently against him and smiled.

"Then we are a couple." Momo stated with delight. "Sorry Ochaco, Turo, Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu ...I got to him first and he is now mine." She thought as she closed her eyes and it took awhile for both of them to settle down and go back to sleep.

Feigning sleep, Izuku waited until Momo was fast asleep. He gazed down at her beautiful face and noticed that she was smiling broadly. He was still mystified on what just had occurred. First she told him she liked him, she then asked to kiss, doing so a wonderful couple of times and then asked him to be her Boyfriend. Which completely confused him and at the same time making him want to rejoice. He just could not understand why someone as gorgeous, intelligent, determined and courageous as Momo Yaoyorozu would want anything to do with him. This confusion lasted a good hour before he finally dozed off, smiling just as broadly as she was.

In the Morning, Momo awoke and snuggled closer to Izuku. Which awoke him as well. She gazed fondly up at him and smiled. "To make sure that last night was not a dream..." She moved upwards and lightly kissed him. "We are now dating...we are a couple...right?" She asked after she parted from the small wake up kiss and he nodded, enthusiastically. "Good." Then with an audible long exhale and one more light kiss. "Well we better get up...we need to refill our water containers and Canteens...I need to gather some more of those Yams and you need to catch a couple more fish." She told him and he smiled.

"Actually I have an idea about having something other then Fish and Yams. I was thinking of making a stew of a sort." Izuku said and after a few more minutes they both got up. Both then went to their tasks. The first thing Izuku did was set the Bait and hooks. Then he collected some Seaweed and laid it on a large rock to dry out completely. By the time he finished, one of the Sticks was shaking madly. Pulling in a Mackerel, he started to clean it and the other Stick began to shake. Pulling in another Mackerel. Cleaning both, he headed back to camp. Re-stoking the fire, he put one to cook over the flames on a spit and the other he placed higher to smoke. While they cooked or smoked, he located three more good sized sand crabs which he cooked as well. By the time the Crabs and the Fish was cooked, he went to get the dried seaweed and one of the Play Buckets. Removing most of the Crab Meat and with several pieces of Cooked Fish. He placed them inside the bucket and added water. About half full. Crushing and cutting the Seaweed he added it to the contents of the bucket. When Momo returned she placed one of the two foot long Yams on the fire and after it was cooked. He added Chunks of Yam into the bucket. She watched him as he stirred the concoction with his knife.

"Okay..now what...you can't put the that plastic bucket on the fire?" Momo asked and he smiled over at her. Then pointed at something he had made the day before. He had found 3 almost two foot long pieces of thick wire on the beach. Wrapping about half of the wire around three palm sized rocks, he had placed them in the fire. Making them extremely hot. Taking one out of the fire by the wire hooked to it, he lowered the hot rock into the bucket and they both heard a sizzling sound. After a few seconds he repeated the process and put the cooled rock back into the fire. By the time he did that five times the water was boiling hot. With a smile he poured some of the stew he had just made into the cut in half coconuts bowls that Momo had made while he was preoccupied with the rock wiring. Handing her one of the bowls, she sniffed it and then smiled. "You made it and cooked it...you try it first." She told him and he laughed. Then sipped the stew like concoction. He shrugged and then she tried it. "Not bad..could use..pepper, oregano and perhaps some vegetables other then Seaweed and Yams...otherwise...it is not too bad." She commented and returned to eating the stew.

Now that they had food, it was time to improve their situation once more. Thus it was time to add walls to the sides and back of their Shelter. Momo suspected that once they did, it would be considerably warmer inside as night. But she still intended to cuddle with Izuku, no matter how warm it was. She had liked it last night and wanted to do that again. She also liked kissing him and wanted to do that again as well. So she made the decision that they would cuddle at night.

**Day 8: Routine**

The two had fallen into a routine, though they also went swimming in the ocean and explored the whole island together. Knowing that once within the Palm Trees and Bamboo or in the Water, they would not be seen by the Drones that hovered overhead to monitor their progress and keep an eye on them. They would swim in the Lagoon and once in the Cool, Clear water and submerged. Momo would initiate a kiss, pulling Izuku close to her and really liked just spending time with her New Boyfriend. She could not wait to get back to UA and during one of the Girl Chat times inform her friends that Izuku Midoriya was now hers. Though first she would talk to Ochaco Uraraka and tell her first. Not wanting to upset her friend with the other Girls around. Oh Ochaco had stated on several occasions that she and Deku were just friends and she was not ready to be in that type of relationship. After several more minutes of now splashing and playing, they headed for the shore. She had the foresight to bring a Swimsuit, but she had originally considered to bring a very revealing Bikini. Then decided against it since she suspected that Izuku would not be able to handle seeing her in something that barely covered her attributes. "Eventually I will model it for him...just to see how he reacts." She thought releasing his hand that she had been holding, once they were about twenty feet from the shore. Not wanting the Drone Cameras to show Aiwaza or Nemuri that she and Izuku were doing anything sorted.

"What do we have on the agenda today?" Izuku asked, missing holding Momo's hand. He liked holding her, kissing her and holding her hand. They had to be careful during the day and not show too much affection in plan view. Wanting to keep it a secret from the Teachers that were probably watching them. Momo smiled over at him.

"We have to improve our situation of course...you know make our Shelter better and that sort of thing. Can't just lie around and relax after all." Momo stated with a bit of scorn. They had improved their situation so much there was not much more they could improve on. The Shelter was more like a hut now. With four walls and a Tarp hanging door. Inside there was flat smooth stones on the floor and with some hollowed out Bamboo they had a chimney.

"Maybe we could think about adding a sitting porch...I can probably make some type of chairs out of the Bamboo." Izuku suggested and Momo shrugged.

"Sure why not." Momo replied and went to put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt while Izuku did the same.

To be concluded


	26. Chapter 26

My Hero Academia: Duel Survivor 2 (Short Story) Part 3

**Day 11:**

Snuggling closer to Izuku, but not for warmth as she did in the beginning. Momo smiled. She awoke before dawn with thoughts of _what only's_. If only she had the resolve a few months ago, she would have pressed the issue of them Dating in the beginning when she realized that she also had a crush on him. If only she could have brought herself to do what she had done the night that she had to cuddle with him for warmth. Then they probably would have been a couple ever since the Incident when Bakugo was kidnapped by the League of Villains, that was when she started to really appreciate Izuku Midoriya. "You still be asleep...it is too early." Izuku mumbled to her and she used her left arm to pull herself closer to him.

"I guess I am a little anxious...we only have two more days of this and then we are done." Momo whispered and then smiled again. "I am really looking forward to going on an actual date with my Boyfriend." She told him and Izuku chuckled. Thinking it funny that they seemed to have skipped a few steps. According to most Teen Websites, they would usually go on a couple of dates and then nervously have their first kiss. "Then on the First Saturday when we are not involved with any School functions...you get to meet my parents." She had dropped the big bomb down on him and he began to hyperventilate again.

"Wait..What?" Izuku stammered out as he tried not to panic at the thought of meeting Momo's Parents. From what he had seen on some Television Shows and Movies, it never was a good idea for a Girl's Boyfriend to meet the Parents. Sure at some point soon, he would introduce Momo to his Mother. But he knew already how that would go. At first his Mother would be a little upset and then later be so happy that she would embarrass him. At this point he rather face Stain again then meet Momo's Parents.

"You are going to meet my parents." Momo declared sternly with a small wry smile. Leaning upwards slightly to kiss his cheek. "Oh don't worry, I am sure that they are going to love you. Though at first my Father might be a little...well he is not going to be happy. He has this notion that all young Men are after one thing and he believes that all of them want to just get in between my legs." She told him and he began to pale.

"OH...you are not going to tell them or him that I...that you let me...?" Izuku was panicking thinking about last night when Momo had done something once more unexpected. She smiled mischievously at him.

"Feel these up..with your hands under my shirt and inside my Bra." Momo injected what Izuku was heehawing around. "Probably not...though it felt really nice...and I expect you to do that again." She said thinking about how wonderful it felt having him caress her mounds and her nipples. It had really turned her on and for a brief second she considered moving things to the next more physical level. Where they both got naked and her imagination went from there. But she was considering letting him be her first at that too.

"If your father found out that I...we did that...won't he try to...I do not know...kill me?" Izuku asked his voice going high and low as he thought of a distraught older man wanting to beat the crap out of him for groping his little girl.

"Probably he would...even though I initiated it...which next time I expect you to not be so resistant and want to feel me up. Also I want you to grope my Ass again...when we make out...I liked that too." Momo told him and Izuku groaned with despair and fear. "Come on Izuku...we are teenagers and as teenagers we both are...well hormonal is the best word I can think of." What she wanted to say, but was totally crude and she knew that he would most likely go into one of his classic meltdowns was that they were young, horny and old enough to do what most teens their age were doing at other schools all over the World.

"Are you sure that I need to meet your Parents...we could postpone it for...what a couple of years." Izuku suggested and Momo chuckled, shaking her head.

"Nope...but you do have at least a couple of weeks to get used to the idea...oh look the sun is coming up and we do need to do our chores of the day." Momo leaned upwards once more and pecked him on the lips. Once up she headed for a spot in among the Palm Trees to do her morning business. They really did not have to gather any Food today, they had more then enough for the next two days. But basically there was not much else to do. Their Shelter was now almost a house, even though it was constructed out of Bamboo and Palm Leaves. It had all four walls, a stone floor, had a Fireplace with a chimney, a Front Porch slash Deck with chairs and a cooking stove made of stacked rocks. There was not much more they could improve on. At times they wondered how the rest of the Class was doing and they hoped they were doing just as well as they were.

"What do you want for breakfast? Fish, Fish or Fish. With of course a side of Yams." Izuku asked Momo as she returned and he was siting at the Stone Stove, holding some smoked Mackerel in his hands. She giggled as she reviewed her options.

"I guess Fish and Yams." Taking some, Momo exhaled sharply staring at their usual fast. "The minute we get back...I am taking you to a Restaurant and we are having Steak with French fries...Oh and mixed Vegetables." She said almost ready for such a feast now. She was sick of Fish, Crabs, Yams or the Stew he had concocted. She wanted Cheeseburgers, Steak, Pasta and Actual French Fries. Biting into the Smoked Fish, she wrinkled her nose. He laughed at her expression and ate his own with about the same complaints.

Later that afternoon, Momo found herself really admiring Izuku's physique. He had taken his Shirt off as he laid in the Shade of a Palm Tree. She was lying next to him, gazing fondly at him. Temptation flowed through her, but mostly at night when they were cuddling, making out and groping each other. She knew the mechanics of having Sex, but she was unsure if either of them were ready to do that yet. Though she was extremely tempted to find out. It would be a simple matter to cheat and create a Condom. Especially since she did not have the gumption to bring any with her and she doubted that Izuku had any with him. For the past three nights, she had thought about it. Imagine it and was a couple of times dreamed about it. She wondered if Izuku did that as well.

**The Night:**

Laying partially on top of him, while they made out and Izuku was doing exactly what Momo wanted. His right hand inside her Bra, she had already taken off her Shirt and his left hand was squeezing her right ass cheek. She in turn had her right hand massaging his short covered crotch. She could almost feel his thing pulsing and throbbing through the material. She was near the point of taking his tight hand and putting it inside her shorts. Letting him actually touch her area. But she knew once they went that far, the next natural step would for them to just go all the way. Her hips were minimally gyrating on his hip and she knew she was fully turned on. "Oh I could...I so could." She whispered inaudibly. Her insides craved more and it was beginning to really effect her libido.

"Uhmmmm...I think we better stop." Izuku whispered right after they had parted briefly. He stared into Momo's eyes and he swallowed heavily. Teenage Urges flooded through his body, right down to his throbbing twenty first digit. She bit her bottom lip.

"Do you...Izuku we could...I...If you want to...I...I..." Momo whispered back and exhaled huskily. "I...I would not mind if you want to...because I..." She could not actually say that she wanted to move their relationship to the next level. The level where they just let their teenage urges win out. He paled and swallowed heavily, wondering if she was hinting at them having sex. Of course his body was all set to go, but he was not sure if he was ready to do that yet. Yes he cared about her, a lot and he actually had fallen head of heals for her.

"I am...not sure...we should." Izuku stammered as he tried to control himself. Then noticed her disappointment and knew he better say something to reassure her. "I...do...care deeply about you...I...I...know it is too soon to say this...but I...have fallen...in..." He then whispered and blurted out the last words. "Loveyou." He said so fast that he feared that she would not understand. She smiled and kissed him, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth and twisted it around his. Parting after several minutes.

"I feel the same way...I have fallen for you too." Momo whispered back and then inhaled slowly. "I think we...Izuku I want to...you know." She gazed downward. "Can we?" She asked and he held his breath then nodded. Standing, Momo slowly unhooked her bra and then tossed it onto her shirt. Letting him fully see her top half. "Take your clothes off." She said with a huge smile as he stared at her well endowed chest.

Their first time was slightly disappointing, that was what Momo expected since it was a little painful. She knew it would be, having her hymen tear and her virginity given to him. She could tell that it was disappointing to Izuku as well. But she found out the second was much better. This time they were not as anxious or nervous about actually having sex. In fact she had her first orgasm that did not involve her using her fingers or a toy. His toy was extremely better then the one she had between her Mattresses. When she experienced another and then another, almost consecutively. She knew for a fact that she liked having sex. Now with her legs wrapped around him and her ankles crossed, she could not stop pulling at him. She was moaning and groaning as he slipped in and out of her love channel. Immensely and thoroughly enjoying every second of it. Wanting and desiring more. When he came, she also came and it was at least ten times better then any that she had before. Moments after, she was hinting for a repeat and then another and another. It was close to midnight before she and Izuku were just too exhausted to have another time.

**Day 12: **

Shaking her head, Momo refused to get up. Sure the sun was up. But she had no intention of getting up or letting Izuku go. "We are taking the morning off." She declared sternly, pulling him tightly against her. Fully intending to create another condom and having wake up sex as soon as she had the energy to get up and go take a pee. That was the growing concern she had right at the moment. She had to pee. That meant she would have to let him go, get up and get dressed. Not wanting the Drones that probably were above them to see her walk naked to the Bushes. They needed to keep not only their relationship a secret, but also that they had sex. Both teachers would have a stroke if they learned that she and Izuku were sexually active.

"That is okay with me." Izuku said fully acceptable to just remain on the Platform and hold Momo close to him. Really liking the feeling of her naked body pressed against his. It sent chills running through his body right down to his Manhood. He was still in disbelief on what they had done. That he and Momo had sex. Later he knew they would have to have a serious discussion about what they had done. But right now he was content.

Rising a few hours later, Momo rushed to at least pull on shorts and a T-Shirt. Running to the closest secluded spot to squat. She knew Izuku was doing the same thing. Biological urges could only be suppressed for so long and then it was essential to let loose or end up having an accident. With an audible sigh of relief, she watered the ground. "Wow, I feel like I am never going to stop." She commented as she continued for what she believed was at least twenty minutes. She was impatient, that was why she felt like she was taking forever to finish pissing. She wanted to get back in their Hut and spend another hour or so together with him. In the midst of their time, she found out something important. She liked having sex. "It is no wonder that everyone does it...it is incredibly outstanding." She whispered as she finally stopped and she could wipe herself. Hurrying back, she noticed that he was also just returning from doing his morning constitutional. Once more inside, she pulled off her shorts and T-Shirt with gusto. Rushing him to do the same and as he did, she created another condom.

**The Monitor Room:**

"It appears that Midoriya and Yaororozu are taking the morning off today." Aiwaza commented as he pointed to the TV Monitor. Two of the Drones showed the two had just returned from opposite directions and went right back inside the Hut like structure that the two students had constructed. Nemuri wrinkled her brow and stared at the Screen intently. She knew there was something else going on there. She could tell, it was how they acted around each other the last 9 to 10 days. The two were closer then just friends. Though she could not be absolutely sure, the image did not show too much detail. She would be able to fully tell once she went to pick them up in another 2 days. At that point she would be able to detect any of the subtle tells that would inform her exactly what she suspected. The two were romantically involved.

**Day 13:**

This was the last night and after having a good day of just goofing off, Momo and Izuku lounged on the Front Porch. They had more then enough food until tomorrow, so neither of them did much that day. They did go swimming and did spend the day together once more walking along the beach around the entire Island. Which did not take long. On the other side of the Small Island, they discovered that they had picked the right side to set up camp. Since they had arrived during low tide, they could easily see an underwater trench and in that trench was a great number of Sharks. Tiger, Bull and even the really bad ones. The Great White. Noticing several fins cresting the waters. "Good thing we never went swimming on this side." Momo commented pointing at a huge fin of a Great White. The large predator easily matched that of the old Shark Movie, Jaws. Izuku chuckled.

"I take it you do not like Sharks." Izuku said and Momo smiled.

"Sure as long as it is served with Jalapeno Rice and Soy Sauce." Momo replied thinking of the last time she had visited her Second Cousin Erina. While there at the Estate, her Cousin asked her to name something outrageous to eat. She said Shark, so Erina made something remarkably new and it was so good that Momo could not believe it. Of course that was Erina's Quirk, she could taste something and know exactly what the molecular ingredients that was in the food. Judging it at the same time. So naturally and logically she had become a Cook. It was the same with her other second Cousin Alice. Her Quirk allowed her to see and bond Foods molecular structure together in some remarkable ways.

"That actually sounds pretty good." Izuku remarked and Momo smiled.

"It is...it also is something my Second Cousin created. Maybe on next summer break...I will take you to meet both of my Second Cousins Erina and Alice. They both are training at one of the Most Prestigious Cooking Academies in the World to become Chefs." Momo told him and Izuku knew exactly which School she had mentioned. The Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Only the best get to attend there, just like at the UA Hero School. They continued there walk and headed back to their Camp. So now they were simply sitting on the Chairs Izuku had made out of Bamboo and watched the Sun set.

**Day 14: End of the Exercise**

Waiting on the beach with their equipment and clothes backed they saw the same boat that had brought them was approaching with kayama Nemuri alias Midnight driving it. They had decided to leave the Hut standing, though they both knew that within another couple of weeks and it probably would fall down. "Well I believe we dominated this Survival training." Momo declared with a small smile. The Drones had left and they only had a few more minutes before Nemuri actually arrived. Taking Izuku's hand in hers and interlacing her fingers into his. "Any chance after we get back...we can go on an actual date?" She asked and they both chuckled.

"Of course...anywhere and anything you want to do." Izuku replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze then letting it go, not wanting Neumuri to see that they were holding hands. That would be a clear indicator that they were together and they wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible from the Teachers. Neither of them wanted to hear the lecture about being Romantically involved. They had heard that other Teachers read the Riot Act to some of the Second and Third Year Students that were dating and were a couple. Or have them do a repeat of another Sex Education Class. Which they all had to take at their previous School on their last year there.

Five hours later, they both walked into Class 1-A Dorms and immediately headed for their own rooms. Both wanted to take a shower, take a short nap and then wash their clothes. Then around 7 PM they would go on their first real date. Momo had elected that they eat at Burger King and then go to a Movie. Her immediate cravings was to have about a half dozen Cheeseburgers and Onion Rings. Oh she still intended to take Izuku to a Steak Restaurant at some point and have a T-Bone Steak medium rare. But she wanted Cheeseburgers really badly. It being Friday, tomorrow the Girls would get together in their private Ladies Only Room and then after they talked about each of their adventures. She would disclose that she and Izuku were together. Before then though she would tell Ochaco Uraraka and hope her friend had been serious about not wanting to get in a relationship with Izuku. Standing under the Shower, she let the warm water just pour and flow over her. Picking up a razor she first shaved her armpits and then with another her legs. Finally she trimmed something else that she was determined not to have a lot of hair. Leaving her Bathroom, she headed for her bed and as she laid down she realized that something or rather someone was missing. The missing someone would not be able to join her until later tonight after everyone else in the Dorms was in their rooms for the night. It took her a little longer to fall asleep then she expected, but she did and it felt really nice to sleep in an actual bed.

**The Ending:**

Scarfing down another Cheeseburger, Momo ate happily. It would be quite awhile for her to want Fish or Salt Water Crabs. In fact as she peered over at her Boyfriend, she made the decision that tomorrow it would be Steak and then on Sunday, Pizza. When they both were full they headed for the Nearby Movie Theater. Not caring what was playing, as long as they could sit in the back and just enjoy being inside. "Tomorrow I am going to tell the other Girls." Momo told Izuku and he simply shrugged.

"If it is alright...I want to tell Shoto and Tenya...don't worry they won't tell anyone else." Izuku said reassuringly and Momo nodded. The Girls would not divulge it either, so they would be able to keep it a secret for awhile. But eventually it would be discovered. One of those they could not really trust like Mineta or Kaminari would find out and then everyone would know. Including the Teachers.

"I need you to spend the night in my room tonight..I like being able to cuddle with you." Momo told him and Izuku exhaled then nodded. He too liked cuddling with her and missed it. With that said they both returned to watch the Movie and Momo pulled his arm over her shoulders and intertwined her fingers into his. Placing her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"I love you too." Izuku replied and then lightly kissed her.

The End


	27. Chapter 27

My Hero Academia: Feeling Lonely (Short Story) Part 1

**The Symptoms:**

Returning from a visit with her Parents, Mina Ashido felt a little down and depressed. The natural high she got from the Song and Dance that her Class had done at the School Festival two days ago was gone and was now replaced with a bit of loneliness. Sure she had her close friends in her Class, but it was not the same as having someone as close as her Family. She missed hugging her Mother and Father whenever the whim struck her or when the whim for them to hug her. She missed hearing them laugh and joke. She just missed having someone close. Going to the end of the Hall on her floor, she opened the Window and stepped out on the Small Balcony. The night air was cool on her exposed skin and she wondered if she should have put on more then her Pajama Shorts and her Pajama button up shirt. Stepping away from the window, she moved over to the edge and peered upwards at the Stars. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the cool air deeply. Small tears began to form in her eyes and she sniffled. Wiping her eyes with her right hand sleeve of her Shirt. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked from behind her and Mina turned to see Izuku Midoriya leaning out of his window. She swallowed and nodded, turning back so that he would not see just how upset she was.

"I am fine..thank you." Mina did not mean to make her reply sound so cold, but she really did not want anyone to hear or see her feeling down. After all her Whole Class knew her to be the Cheerful and spontaneously happy one among her peers. "Sorry...I guess I am feeling a little off. I just got back from visiting my Parents." She explained.

"Do you want to be left alone? Or I...I could..." Izuku asked wondering if perhaps she did want to be left alone. But she did just say that she was lonely. So he was unsure what to do. She chuckled.

"Please come out...I could use the company." Mina told him and after a few seconds he climbed out his own window. She moved to a nearby small Cement Bench and sat down. Patting the other side of the bench indicating for him to sit. He slowly joined her and she could easily see even in the minimal light that he was nervous. He was breathing hard and started to sweat. "Take it easy Midoriya...I don't bite." She said and he exhaled softly.

"You seemed upset...do you...do you...want to talk about it?" Izuku asked reluctantly, he was not used to this type of situation and was not entirely sure what to say or do. Mina bit her bottom lip and looked down at the Balcony Floor.

"Sure why not. Maybe talking about it will help. There are just times that I miss my Family...even though I just went for a visit. I feel a little lonely afterwards when I come back here...I know that sounds kinda weird..with every one here...but I..." Mina shrugged and again felt moisture begin to form in her eyes. Izuku swallowed heavily and stared at her right hand that was just a few inches from his. With his left hand shaking, he reached over and clasped the top of her hand reassuringly.

"I understand...it is about the same with me when I go visit my Mom...I come back and I just can't stop thinking that she misses me...I bet it is the same with your Parents." Izuku told her and Mina nodded. Though what really caught her attention was that Izuku Midoriya was holding her hand. She liked it. Turning her left hand over, she intertwined her fingers into his and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah it is the same with me...I know they miss me...about as much as I miss them." Mina said and then bit her bottom lip, firming up her resolve. "Can I ask...can I ask you a favor?" He nodded and she inhaled deeply. "Can...can we...uhm...could we...hug?" Noticing him suddenly stiffen and he started to breath really hard. "I...I just need to be hugged by someone...if you do not want to...it is alright." Her cheeks began to feel warm and she knew that was asking him a lot, especially from him.

"Uhm...okay." Izuku whispered back and that was all Mina needed to hear. Both stood since they could not really do it on the bench. They stood there facing each other, she put her arms over his shoulders while he slowly and cautiously moved his own around her back. Placing her face near his left shoulder towards him, she closed her eyes and exhaled softly. Pulling herself tightly against him.

"Hmmm...this feels good." Mina whispered, feeling immensely better. "Please hug me tighter." She told him and Izuku swallowed heavily gripped his hands together and tightened his hold on her. He was panting for air as he held her warm body against him and he really liked it. After several minutes he began to relax somewhat as he relished in the physical contact of holding an actual girl in his arms. She inhaled sharply.

"Oh I like this...he feels so warm and comfortable...I really needed this." Mina thought as she breathed in and out slowly, really relishing in having someone hug her. Then it happened and she could not believe she did what came next. Tilting her head slightly upwards and sideways, she pressed her lips onto his for an intimate kiss. Wanting to regret what she was doing, but she didn't at all. Parting slightly she gasped. "OH SHIT!...I am so sorry...I...I...I.." She had no idea what to say as she lightly pulled back from him. "I did not mean to...I...I...hugging you felt so good and I..." She blushed as brightly as he was. Though she did notice that he was smiling widely and he stared into her eyes warmly. "He liked it. He really liked it. Hell I liked it...I liked it a lot. Oh what the hell?" She thought as she leaned closer again and pressed her lips onto his this time with a little more intensity. They both breathed heavily out of their noses and Mina melted against him, wrapping her arms around under his armpits and pulled him closer to her. He in turn used his own arms behind her back to pull her closer to him. They continued to kiss for several minutes and slowly parted. She was breathing hard as she stared into his green eyes tenderly. "Mid...Izuku could we...would you go out with me tomorrow night? You know...a date." She asked and he smiled at her.

"Okay." Izuku replied and Mina pulled him closer for another hug. Slowly parting and letting him go.

"I better...We both better go back inside before someone spots us." Mina suggested reluctantly and then kissed him once more before completely releasing him and heading back through the Hallway Window. Stopping briefly. "Tomorrow we will meet up at six and then go on our Date." She told him ducking inside and heading for her room. Once inside she leaned back against her closed door. "I am going out with Izuku...I kissed him...he kissed me. Awesome." She muttered and then exhaled sharply. "SHIT! Oh man did I just fucked up...Ochaco...aw man...what did I do?" She whispered with regret. Fully knowing that her friend had it bad for Izuku Midoriya. She felt both jazzed and guilty at the same time. "Okay tomorrow after the Date I will confess to her that I...I...like him and want to be with him...how the fuck did that happen?" Stepping over to her bed, she flopped onto it completely confused on how in less then ten minutes she had fallen for him. But she did, she had fallen for him in that hug and kiss. Smiling she laid down and fell asleep dreaming about those embraces with him. No longer feeling lonely.

**Date Night:**

Poising in front of her Mirror, Mina smiled. She had decided to go with her classic general look. A pair of knee length Black Slightly tight Shorts, a matching dark blue V-Neck T-shirt with a Pink Carnation on the front and her White Sneakers had pink laces. Fluffing her Pink Hair, she glanced over at the Clock and then smiled. In less then ten minutes she was meeting up with Izuku for their first official date. Which she actually hoped would spurn more to follow. Once off Campus, they headed for something she did a lot with her Family. Putt Putt Golf. Holding his Putter upwards, Izuku wrinkled his nose at the odd thing.

"You know I never played Putt Putt before." Izuku said only stuttering slightly as he tried to grip the handle like he had seen others that were playing nearby. Mina laughed and shook her head.

"That is alright...trust me it is fun. Better then Bowling." Mina stepped up the the first Hole and dropped her ball. Lining up a shot, she hit the ball and missed the hole completely. "See fun!" She growled in frustration and after two more attempts hit the ball into the Hole. "Now it is your turn...see I got 3 strokes on this one." She wrote down the score and then leaned on her Putter waiting for Izuku to take his turn. With an audible exhale, he put the ball down on the green and then tapped the ball as best he could. Sinking the ball into the hole in his first attempt. "So you said you never played before." She stated and Izuku shrugged.

"No never...I guess I got lucky." Izuku quickly said and removed his ball from the hole. Nine holes later Mina and Izuku headed for the Snack Bar.

"You kicked my ass." Mina fake growled and Izuku paled.

"I...I...I swear I never played this before...I swear that...I did not mean to beat you." Izuku said in anguish believing that Mina might be a sore loser and that made him panic.

"Chill dude..I am just messing with ya...actually it is sort of funny how panicky you get. Now come here." Mina grabbed his hands in hers and pulled him closer. "This is for winning." Tilting her head slightly she pressed her lips onto his for a congratulation kiss. Parting she smiled. "And this is to console me for losing." She kissed him again.

"What...what would I have gotten...if I lost?" Izuku asked breathlessly and Mina giggled.

"Same thing...so lets move on to the second part of our Date." Mina told him, releasing his left hand but not his right. Interlacing her fingers into his and leading him onto what she planned for them to do next. Lightly blushing, Izuku looked down at their joined hands as she swung their hands back and forth as they walked. When Mina first hugged him and then kissed him. He had an overwhelming urge to jump for joy, completely shocked that she had done either and then a couple of times after that. Ever since he met Mina Ashido on the first day of Class, he liked her. She was the exact opposite of him. But still he had a serious crush on her. She was so spontaneous and cheerfully friendly that it was hard not to like her. That and she was so incredibly cute that he was left mystified. She bumped into him playfully. "Hey dude...try not to make this look like I am kidnapping you...try looking like that you are having a good time or something." She said as she giggled especially when he began to stutter and stammer.

"Sorry...I...I...was just...I am...well amazed and a bit shocked that...I am with you." Izuku said as he blushed once more. Mina wrinkled her nose and looked at him puzzled. Stopping, turning to look at him.

"Why would you be amazed and shocked?" Mina asked and Izuku swallowed heavily.

"Uhm...well...you are...so...I am...you are you and I am me." Izuku quickly blurted out and now Mina was completely confused.

"What do you mean I am me and you are you?" Mina asked wanting clarification because she had no idea what that meant. Izuku paled and then stared down at his feet. He exhaled sharply and then slowly inhaled.

"You are...are...so pretty and cute...and I am...I am...me...you could...I am not...you could...there has to be someone so much better then me." Izuku stuttered out and Mina laughed. Then leaned closer and pecked him on the lips.

"You think I am pretty and cute? Oh I like that." Mina said sweetly and then kissed him again. "By the way...you are very date-able and in my opinion there is no one better then you in that department." She swallowed nervously and decided that it was time to broach what she wanted. "As to that..you being date-able...could we perhaps...maybe be a couple...you know Boyfriend and Girlfriend...date a lot and spend a lot of time together?" She asked and Izuku began to cough and then stared at her.

"OOOOO...OOOKAY!" Izuku coughed out loudly and then smiled so broadly that his cheeks hurt. Mina giggled and then took him to one of her favorite spots. Entering a nearby Building she waved at the Security Guard.

"Hi Ashi...how are your Grand kids." Mina said to the Guard and the elderly woman waved back, smiling.

"They are doing good Mina...go on up." Ashi the Guard said hitting the Elevator release button so that Mina could use the Elevator. Once inside, Mina touched the roof button and soon the Elevator dinged. On the Roof she led Izuku over to the side and gestured outward.

"This is where I come to think." Mina told him as Izuku peered out over the City that spanned before them. It was just starting to get dark and the City lite up with it's lights.

"How come that Guard let you come up here...I mean...it is strange that you are able to just walk in and come up here with no trouble?" Izuku asked somewhat curious. She laughed.

"My Dad used to work here before he transferred to the Main Office...right over there." Mina pointed towards a huge Building a good 10 Miles away. "And I used to come here to visit with my Mom...made friends with the Guards and after they let me come up here when I am...when I need to think or I am feeling a bit depressed." She said and moved in front of Izuku. Taking both his hands, she leaned back against him and wrapped his arms around her. Humming contently. "So what do you think?"

"It is really cool...I would look out my Window at home and not be able to see this much of the City...it was mostly blocked by other Buildings...here we can even see UA." Izuku commented and Mina nodded. "I bet you used to come up here and gaze at the School from time to time." Mina nodded.

"Yep...dreamed about attending and becoming a Heroine. Though if I do not get my Grades up on those tests...that dream might not come true." Mina stated first smiling then frowning slightly. They continued to gaze out at the City for another hour or so and then left to get back before Curfew. Not wanting to get a demerit. Once back at the Main Gate, they briefly kissed and Mina asked about perhaps going out on another Date tomorrow. Which Izuku was more then willing to do. Back in her own Dorm room, she knew that on Sunday evening was the weekly Girl Chat Time and she had decided before that she would tell Ochaco Uraraka that she was dating and was involved with Izuku Midoriya. She had to do it, otherwise there would be a risk of someone else finding out and telling Ochaco before she could. If that happened then she suspected that it would make Ochaco extremely upset. Laying down on her bed, Mina began to consider what they could do for their second Date. She knew at 10 PM they could sit in either her or his room and watch Shokugeki no Soma. She was really looking forward to this weeks episode. In the last Episode, it had been hinted that the Main Character Soma Yukihira was going to get romantically involved with either Ikumi Mito or his somewhat protagonist Erin Nakiri. She was hoping it would be Ikumi, especially due to how clueless Soma had been up to now. The extremely attractive well endowed girl had almost threw herself at him and he still did not realize that she liked him. The very popular show basically emphasized the predicament that teenagers face when dealing with interpersonal relationships. Hell she knew that first hand, if she had not made the first move on Izuku he would not have and they probably would have remained the way they were. The end result would she would still be lonely. Closing her eyes, she smiled and it did not take long for her to doze off.

Slapping her Alarm Clock, Mina growled. She had not set the thing but still she heard. "Wait that ain't my Clock." She grumbled, rising and focusing on the sound. Someone was knocking on her door. With an audible exhale, she sat up. "This better be something important...or I am going to severely injure whoever it is pounding on my door." She said loudly and the knocking stopped. Going to the door, she wiped at her eyes with her pajama shirt sleeve. Yawning, she opened the door and then smiled.

"I did not wake you...did I?" Izuku her boyfriend asked and Mina nodded.

"That is alright...I need to get up anyhow." Mina said lying, generally she did not get up at 7 AM on the weekend. But she would for Izuku without complaint. "Sooo what's up?" She asked and he showed what he was holding. Three Text Books and four Notebooks.

"I remembered you saying that...well that you are not doing to well on the Academic Tests...so I thought before our date later...I would help you study for Monday's Exams. After all that is what a Boyfriend is supposed to do, Right." Izuku replied only stuttering a couple of times and Mina smiled brightly. Ushering him inside so that he did not draw any attention from anyone else.

"I suppose a Boyfriend does that, yes." Leading him over to her desk, he sat down. "Give me a sec...I got to visit...I got to go in there for a minute." Mina blushed slightly not wanting to actually say that she had to take a piss before she did anything else. He nodded and she ducked into the Bathroom, to save them both some embarrassment she turned on the Facet to her sink so he did not hear the running yellow stream pouring into the Toilet. Returning a few minutes later. In the three or so hours that past, she discovered that with him tutoring her, she might do better on the Tests Monday. Near 11 AM and with her stomach growling she leaned back, stretching. He blushed as he immediately turned his head. When Mina stretched it really made her upper regions appear larger and more appealing. Normally he did not try to look, but it was hard not to. She noticed his expression and how red his face was. Smiling she gazed down at herself and knew exactly why he had become embarrassed. Deciding to have some pity on him. "We have been at this for almost four hours and I am starving...how about we call it a day and go get something to eat. Give me an hour and I will meet you downstairs and we can go." With that they went on another Date.

That night, Mina laid in her bed and felt lonely again. Spending the whole day with Izuku had been delightful and now she missed having him with her. Rising she grabbed her Robe and slipped out of her room. Down the hallway to the Window that led to the small balcony. Once outside she found his Window which was open, she eased inside. He of course was sound asleep. Taking off her Robe, she lifted one side of his blanket off him and carefully laid down next to him. He awoke with a start, then stared in shock at who had joined him. "MINA!...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He gasped out already hyperventilating. She smiled coyly at him.

"I was feeling lonely..so.." Mina stated firmly, reaching over to clasp his right arm. Moving it outwards, she slid over and put her head on his chest. Then wrapped his arm around her. Now pressing herself against him, moving her right leg over his and pushing her lower region near his upper thigh. He swallowed several times. Izuku could feel certain parts of Mina pushed against him and instant impure thoughts raced through his mind. Remarking silently how nice her attributes felt against him. She gazed fondly up at him and smiled. "So do you like this?" She asked and he nodded vigorously. "Good answer." Leaning upwards she kissed him at first it was just a small embrace, but as she continued she slipped in the tongue. Twisting and twirling it around his. Soon they both were breathing heavily through their noses and she maneuvered herself more on top of him. Mina felt a strange tingling sensation down below and it was intensifying. Gyrating her hips she the sensation was increasing as something poking her rubbed against her area. A light moan escaped her lips and was muffled by his lips. She barely noticed when Izuku moved his hands down to cup her ass cheeks, which caused more sensations and tingling to flow through her. He began to grope her ass and she liked it. "OH GOD...THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" She thought feeling her hips grind against him. "WAIT...AM I...YES I AM SEXUALLY AROUSED...I...NO...WE HAVE TO...I HAVE TO STOP!" Her mind said loudly, but she ignored her thoughts. Not wanting to stop. Her lower region was screaming for attention. Feeling Izuku's thing pressed against her and only her Pajama Shorts and his Underwear was the only thing between them. Then to her surprise and delight, his thing was no longer contained in his Underwear. It had slipped out and now was rubbing against her Pajama shorts. Causing all new sensations to flood through her. The tingling once more intensified and before she knew what she was doing. She reached down and moved her Shorts aside. Revealing that she had no panties on herself. The tip of his Manhood now was poking her and she was breathing hard.

"Mina...I do not know...I...I..." Izuku was straining as he felt his Cock tip touch Mina's zone. He was breathing hard and trying to control himself, but with his Girlfriend on top of him, Gyrating and Rubbing her hips against his now throbbing Manhood. His control was slipping. Mina was gasping for air, her face was turning a bright pink as the tingling changed to a desperate need. Desire flooded her senses so badly that she knew all that would reduce it was to continue.

"Izzzuku...I know...I...we shouldn't...but I can't...Please." Mina grunted in a pleading gasping voice. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips onto his, at the same time she reached down and clasped her right hand around his shaft. It was the first time she ever touched a boys thing and it exited her. Taking his shaft, she aimed his tip against her now soaked warm entrance. Unsure if this was the right way or not and not really caring. All she knew was she wanted this. His tip touched her slit and she gasped in his mouth. "Oh God I just came." She thought, knowing from past times when she masturbated that was exactly what she had done. This time was different, it felt so good that she knew she wanted more. With a strong inhale, she pushed his tip against her and then gasped loudly as he entered her. It hurt but to her it felt too good to actually feel the discomfort. Within moments they were officially doing it and she no longer felt lonely.

Near Dawn, Mina awoke and pulled Izuku more tightly against her. He immediately responded and did the same. She exhaled softly looking at him and noticing that he was still asleep with a huge smile plastered on his face. She closed her eyes and it did not take long for her to go back to sleep as well. Both were utterly exhausted after spending half the night having sex repeatedly. Rising near noon, Mina gazed over at him. "I...Mina I love you. I...I...have fallen in love with you." Izuku whispered and she smiled.

"Ditto..I love you too." Mina stated and then kissed him. Deciding that she wanted another time and that she would spend her nights right where she was. Not wanting to be lonely ever again and she knew she wouldn't as long as she had Izuku.

**The End**


	28. Chapter 28

My Hero Academia: Problems and Solutions (Short Story) Part 1

**Introduction:**

Izuku Midoriya had two problems. One Problem he had was he just could not use One for All above 20% and not harm himself. Even at that level it hurt and he could not maintain it for long without causing himself considerable pain. The Second Problem was more personal. He found over a span of time that he had developed a serious infatuation on a certain Girl in his Class. Every time he believed he was over it, something would cause him to want to be with her romantically. Unfortunately he had no idea how to broach the subject with her and what made it even worse on him. There were several others both in his Class and other Classes that wanted the same thing he did. Though he suspected that some wanted something more from her then just her companionship or to be her Boyfriend. Both problems vexed him to the point of madness. He had no idea how to accomplish either of them. So he decided to follow his Mother's advice. "When faced with a serious Problem...seek a solution from Family." She told him that the last time he talked to her and he knew exactly who she was talking about. Patrick Midor. Someone that both he and his Mother considered to be their Cousin. But in reality, Patrick was at most His Mother's Cousin and perhaps his second Cousin. To all concerned he was their a close relative. With a heavy exhale, Izuku dialed Patrick's number. Fully tempted to just hang up, before he could. "Hey Cuz...how are you doing?" Patrick's voice asked over Izuku's Cell Phone. "Wait a second...got something going on here." The voice countered and Izuku suddenly heard the sound of someone crashing with a thud.

"Uhm...if you are busy...I could call back later." Izuku said and the other laughed.

"Naw it is alright...just got to take care of some minor bush league Bank Robbers...won't take a minute." Patrick aka Ten-X said as Izuku then heard someone else grunt. While he waited he reminisced about his, second Cousin. Patrick was eleven years his senior and had an amazing Quirk. One that he actually wished he had inherited. The other had the ability to become 10 times everything. Which meant he could become ten times stronger, faster and that included all of his senses. This also included his reflexes and stamina. All at once. He was also worked to become a Combative Hero. Two minutes later, his Cousin's voice returned. "So...what is going on Cousin?" The elder man asked and Izuku winced. Then decided to tell him. Starting with his problem with his Quirk and then the Girl thing.

"Man...you do have some problems...I guess being a Quirk late bloomer could be a major hassle...oh as for the Girl..that is actually easy. Go ask her out on a date." Patrick declared and Izuku began to cough, stuttering uncontrollably.

"I can't do that...she is...she is so incredible...and I am...I can't just ask her out...what if she says no...or even worse what if she says yes!" Izuku said quickly and Patrick laughed again. Then exhaled softly.

"Easy Cousin..breath...take deep cleansing breathes." Patrick suggested then heard Izuku do as he was told. "Okay...you know what I have some Vacation time coming to me...maybe I will actually take some and come over there for a visit. Help you out with both of your problems." He said and Izuku swallowed heavily.

"Are you sure you can...I mean you are now the number 4th Hero in New York City and...well won't you be needed?" Izuku asked and Patrick laughed again.

"Yeah I am sure...but I have not taken a Vacation since I was deputized as a Hero...I could use some time off...Also it would be nice to see Cousin Inko and you again." Patrick told him and Izuku smiled. The elder man had visited seven years ago and then entered the Training Program to become a Hero in the United States. After completing the 2 year course, he was assigned to New York City as a Sidekick to Rampage. A few months later he was Deputized. It seemed that his Cousin had a particular knack when interviewing Suspects and he was able to determine that a group of Psychopathic Secret Cultist that were actually preying on People in Central Park. None of the other Heroes or Police ever put it together. But he did after interviewing a Suspect that had been caught. Within a day he had convinced Rampage and the two went on the hunt. Locating the Cult and bringing them to Justice. Soon after Rampage submitted the request for Patrick to become a full deputized Hero. With the added duties of Interviewing and Interrogating Suspects. Izuku admired his Second Cousin for that and hoped to be a little like him when he became a Pro-Hero.

"Okay...do you want me to tell my Mom or...do you want to call her?" Izuku asked and Patrick chuckled.

"Naw you do it...tell her I will send you a text when I have my Flight Information...see you in a couple of days." With that Patrick hung up and with an exhale, began to handcuff the unconscious Bank Robbers. "You know next time you idiots think about Robbing a Bank...don't tell anyone your plans...especially a vindictive greedy Girlfriend." He remarked to the five would be Robbers. It did not take him long to convince the Girl in question to divulge the information. Once he somewhat suggested that there could be a reward, the Woman within moments during the Interview told him everything she knew. The last step to the whole escapade with the would be Robbers was the Paperwork at the local Police Station. Later when it came to trial he would of course have to testify, but that was at least a month or two away. Going to the Precinct that he was assigned to, he went to see Captain Robert Styles about taking some much needed time off. Within a day he had his Flight and was on his way.

**Arrival:**

Landing at the Airport, Patrick felt like utter Shit. Most would sleep while flying on a Plane for so long. But he never could, so he stayed awake the whole 14 hours and when he stepped off, he had lost half a day. So in essence it felt more like he had been up the last twenty four hours straight. "Jet lag sucks." He muttered as he made his way through Customs. Being a Hero from another Nation, really made that complicated. There were at least a dozen Forms he had to fill out, before he was even allowed to leave the Airport. Once outside, he found Inko and Izuku waiting for him. They all hugged and as Inko hailed a Cab, he and Izuku retrieved his Luggage. Within an hour they were on their way. Talking all the way. Inko immediately wanted Patrick's visit to be a long one. Then demanded that he cancel his Hotel Reservations and he would be staying in Izuku's room since her Son was living at the Dorms at the UA Campus.

The next Morning Patrick arose and after getting directions from Inko went to the UA Campus. It being Saturday, he could start with helping Izuku gain more control over One for All. Arriving and after several times of going to the wrong Gate, he found the Visitors Entrance and proceeded to check in. He had to show his Hero Identification to the Guards and then waited for the On Duty Teacher to arrive to escort him inside. Then he saw her and he came close to stumbling and tripping over his own feet. The Teacher that walked towards the Gate Shack had to be the most incredibly gorgeous woman he had ever seen in his life. Her extremely tight Uniform seemed to adhere to her figure spectacularly and Patrick suddenly noticed that he was holding his breath. "Welcome to UA...I understand from what the Guards have told me that you are here to visit one of our Students?" She asked and it took him several seconds to blink.

"Uhm...Yes...Izuku Midoriya." Patrick blurted out and the woman chuckled. "He should have notified someone that I was coming." He stated and then forced himself not to stare at her so intently.

"He did...so you are Ten X...from New York...I have heard of you." She said and he nodded.

"Actually my name is Patrick Midor...when I am not working or on Duty." Patrick said as the Woman led him inside the Campus, she smiled.

"Nemuri Kayama aka Midnight...so how do you know...Izuku Midoriya." Though Nemuri suspected because their names were so close together that they were related.

"He is my Second Cousin." Patrick told her as they walked towards the Administration Building, where he had to sign some Forms. "I am actually here to help him with his Quirk...he told me he has some problems fully controlling it." He added and Nemuri nodded.

"Yes he does...it seems if he really uses too much of his Quirk...he breaks bones." Nemuri informed him and Patrick knew all about that. "We probably can skip the Paperwork since officially you are a visiting Hero. Follow me and I will take you to his Dorm." Passing the Large Building, she led him further onto the Campus. "So you think you can help him with his Quirk?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yep...it is a lot like mine...well when I first discovered my Quirk...Having the ability to increase everything Ten times was or is not as good as it sounds...imagine suddenly you can see ten times further or hear ten times better...especially when you do not want to." Patrick explained and the Dark Haired Beauty instantly understood.

"So you had to learn control...how young were you when you realized that?" Nemuri asked finding herself wanting to learn more about the young Man that was walking besides her.

"About six...it took me a year to not be able to smell the Trash Dump that was a mile away." Patrick said and she laughed. Nearing the Dormitories, she exhaled with a bit of regret. Actually wishing the walk was longer. Though she did not need a lot of time to make her intentions known.

"This is it." Nemuri pointed to the Building and smiled. "Perhaps after...you would like to take me to dinner?" She suggested and he almost stumbled again. Generally not used to someone asking him out so bluntly. He nodded vigorously. "Good...have Midoriya give me a call and I will come by, then we can go." With that she walked away and Patrick could not help but admire her swaying hips and shapely ass.

"Wow...if I had thought that someone like that...I would have visited a long time ago." Patrick muttered then forced himself to stop watching Nemuri. He walked up to the Door and opened it. Inside he found himself being the object of attention from over a dozen teenagers, half of them were girls. He smirked. "I come in peace." He said holding up his right hand and several of the teenagers laughed. Then he saw her, the one that he suspected that his Cousin had a crush on. The girl stood and with two others in tow, walked towards him.

"You must be Midoriya's visitor...I am Momo Yaoyorozu...this is Turo Hagakure and Kyoka Jiro...those over there are Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka...and finally that is Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Minoru Mineta and..." She was about to introduce the last one in the room, but Patrick interrupted her.

"Katsuki Bakugo." Patrick growled and the Blonde Explosive Quirker growled as well. "Soooo...Psychopath...they let you attend here!" He grated and Bakugo snarled as he stomped his way closer. The whole room became silent.

"Yeah they did...you got a problem with that!" Bakugo exhaled angrily and Patrick chuckled. Shaking his head.

"Don't push it Bakugo...you are now old enough and big enough that I would not have any problems kicking your ass!" Patrick stated and the other grumbled, then left in a huff. The others in the room all watched in shock. Before any of them could ask, Izuku bounded down the stairs. "Hey Cuz...you just missed Bakugo's little departure." The younger relation paled and then recovered.

"Have you met everyone here?" Izuku asked and Patrick nodded. "Uhm well...okay then...come on I will show you around a bit." He suggested knowing that all those assembled wanted to talk to the American Visiting Hero, but knew that he was here to visit Izuku and not spend a few hours discussing the differences between Heroes in the United States and here. Leading the older relative out of the room and as the door shut. Mina bounded off the couch she was sitting on.

"Whoa dude...that guy is seriously...HOTTTTT." Mina said loudly, then blushed hoping that the visitor did not overhear her. But sometimes her volume control was uncontrollable.

"Yeah he is...I have to wonder...if and when Midoriya gets older...could he look like that..they did say they are related." Toru put in as she fanned herself with her right hand. At that moment the Boys decided that they did not want to hear any more of this discussion. Mineta left grumbling about how unfair it was that the Girls in Class kept gushing over some older man. Which they did for at least an hour.

**0**

Once outside, Izuku led Patrick to the nearby Gym. "By the way Izuk...later could you contact Nemuri Kayama and tell her that I am ready." Patrick asked and Izuku stared at him in shock. "What...she asked me out to dinner?" He told his younger relative and Izuku exhaled sharply. Entering the Gym, Patrick took Izuku over to the Heavy Lifting Weights. They were Computer controlled and designed to be set to extremely high pounds. Gesturing, he indicated for Izuku to get under the Huge device and set himself. The younger Izuku grabbed hold of the handles and looked at Patrick.

"At most I can get up to 20%...but it starts to hurt after a few minutes and I have to reduce to about 10%." Izuku told him and Patrick picked up the controls.

"Alright then..this is what we are going to do...I am setting this to Ten Tons..rise your Power up to 10%...do not try to lift it...just push upwards." Patrick told him and Izuku did as he was told. After several minutes. "Okay now slowly rise your power up by 1% at a time...keep going until it starts to hurt." Again Izuku followed his Cousin's instructions and slowly raised the Power upwards. "Once it starts lower it until it is barely painful. Then raise it up again...keep doing that for the next hour or so." With that he walked over to a nearby chair and sat down. Taking out a book and began to read. While Izuku slowly raised and lowered his power levels.

An hour later, Izuku slumped to the floor. Sweat poured off him as he gasped for air. "Hey...I think..wait I got it up to 14% and was able to maintain it without going back down to 10%." He stated in awe as Patrick closed his book and then threw him a bottle of water.

"Good...now I think once a day you need to keep doing that...then in about three days...raise your higher power level 1% at a time. Going up until it is unbearable and then lower it down to bearable." Patrick told him. "What we are doing is getting your body to get used to your Power without it hurting or damaging you...slow and steady...not rushing it." He said and Izuku understood. "Now let us talk about this Girl you like...I take it that it is Momo Yaoyorozu." He asked with a smile as Izuku paled. "I can see why you like her...she is...rather attractive for such a young girl." His younger Cousin shook his head.

"It is not just because she is so...beautiful that I like her...she is so intelligent and so...motivated and...well she is just so incredible in so many ways." Izuku stated firmly and Patrick laughed.

"You are smitten beyond smitten...so what is the problem...you like her..ask her out." Patrick stated and Izuku shook his head.

"You saw her...she is so far out of my...what's the term? Oh yeah...league that I know I...she would never...I mean compared to the others that hit on her...I am...blah." Izuku replied gesturing to himself and his Cousin chuckled.

"Okay I am about to tell you something profound...every guy thinks that the Girl they...have a crush on...is too good for them. It is natural and most of the time it is complete bullshit. I suspect that this Momo Yaoyorozu probably likes you. Has she ever gone out with these other Guys?" Patrick asked and Izuku shook his head.

"No...though it has been suggested by all that she turned down..that she is too stuck up...that she is just so beautiful...that she is waiting for the perfect guy to ask her out. You know the perfect package...one that is as Rich as she is, that is good looking and muscular." Izuku said in reply and Patrick laughed again.

"Or more likely she already has her sights set on one in particular and he is not someone that you just described..let me tell you Izuku. Girls are different in so many ways that it would take me a year to...well trust me...I am betting that she does like you." Patrick of course was guessing. But he needed to convince Izuku that perhaps he did have a shot. Glancing at his watch. "Well that is enough of both for today...tomorrow we work on you getting the gumption to ask her out...as for now...contact Nemuri please...I for one have a date." Leaving the Gym to wait on her.

**0**

Gasping audibly, Patrick gazed down at the dark haired woman that had her arms wrapped around his abdomen. She also was breathing hard and had a small content smile on her face. "That...that was...exactly what I needed." Nemuri said as she peered up at him. Leaning back against her wooden headboard, he smiled down at her.

"I was not actually expecting...I was not expecting a dinner date to end up with us in bed." Patrick stated now really admiring Nemuri's perfect naked body. She shrugged and snuggled against him.

"Not disappointed are you?" Nemuri asked and Patrick shook his head. "Good...uhm any chance after you catch your breath that we...I do not get many chances to...as a Teacher it is hard for me to meet someone...I want another round." She told him and he laughed.

"Try being a Hero who they call every day to conduct Interrogations...I am lucky to be able to date someone once a week...and most of the time I am paged before the Waiter can bring my dinner." Patrick stated and this time Nemuri laughed. Unwrapping her arms from around him and moved herself up to eye level. Putting her arms around his neck and turning her head to the right. Lightly kissing him and within seconds, the kiss became more intense.

"Round two." Nemuri declared sliding on top of him. "Then a few more after that." She began to gyrate her hips as she initiated the next time.

**0**

Around 10 AM, they both stirred and Nemuri rose to go get them both cups of Coffee. Returning a few minutes later, she laughed. Patrick was staring at her and really admiring what he saw. "Like what you see?" She asked and he smiled. Handing him a cup, he continued to stare at her.

"Oh yeah...you really put the lead in my pencil." Patrick said and she laughed again. Drinking her own Coffee. Then exhaled softly.

"I...okay I did not take you to bed to ask...but the Police are really having a hard time and...oh fuck...forget I was about to ask." Nemuri frustratingly stated, sitting heavily on the bed and feeling a bit annoyed at herself. He edged closer and sat next to her.

"Go ahead...after all I want...whatever it is...go ahead and ask." Patrick said and Nemuri leaned against him. She bit her bottom lip and exhaled sharply.

"There is this Criminal...his name Kai Chisaki...so far the Police Interrogators and Heroes just cannot get him to cooperate...the others from his Yakuza have. But they really do not have the information that this Chisaki does about the League of Villains." Nemuri told him and then fondly looked over at him. "I was just thinking that maybe you could...you know talk to him...perhaps get him to cooperate." She suggested and Patrick smiled over at her.

"Sure why not...It would give me a chance to really impress you." Patrick said and Nemuri moved closer. Putting down her cup, she slipped her right arm over his shoulders. Leaning towards him, as she kissed him. He used his right hand to put his own Coffee cup down.

"You already impress me...now lets see if...oh fuck...give it to me good this time." Nemuri ordered glanced back onto the bed. "Round 6." She whispered and maneuvered him down on top of her. Following her instructions he proceeded to give it to her exactly as she wanted. During he hoped that none of her neighbors could hear her, because she was extremely loud. Later and after both were able to breath again. "I'll arrange it with the Police...will Monday be alright? During the day..then I will take you to lunch and then after you can take me again." She suggested and Patrick chuckled. He could find himself easily falling for the older Woman. Even though she was a good 6 years older, she was still extremely attractive.

"That will be fine...but I do have to work with Izuku after he gets out of Class." Patrick said and Nemuri was amendable to that. "Hey perhaps you can help me with something else that Izuku is having a problem with." She already suspected what that was.

"Oh his infatuation with Momo Yaoyorozu or is it Mina Ashido." Nemuri stated and he stated at her a bit surprised. "What? Anyone observant could see that he had...well lets say a crush on one of them. Though most believe that he and Ochaco Uraraka should be a thing...I believe that either Yaoyorozu or Ashido is...more suited for him." He chuckled and she did as well. "They all are at the age that...relationships are a bit confusing..especially when it involves when both the girl and the boy seem to like each other that way...you got to remember that...you were that age sooner then I was?" He shrugged.

"Actually when I first met you...I thought you were younger then me." Patrick said and Nemuri smirked seductively at him. Easing closer.

"Oh I like that...I really like that." Nemuri whispered and then ran her fingers along his bare chest. "Any chance you could tell that to Takeyama Yu...she once indicated that I am...that I am too old for me to be...desirable or to be a Heroine anymore." Frowning slightly she continued to run her fingers along his chest and abs.

"Nonsense...you are...wow...got to say that you look pretty good for someone only a few years older then me." Patrick stated and Nemuri leaned closer, kissing him once more. "Uhm I do not know if I can do...round 8." He told her and Nemuri giggled, her eyes twinkled with seductive vigor.

"Oh sure you can...just relax and let it..there look at that...it has risen to the occasion." Nemuri pointed down at his 21st digit that was now sticking straight up. "This time...I will be on top." She then rode him and Patrick swore that he heard her yell YAHOO! Coming to the realization that she might be a Nymphomaniac.

To be continued


	29. Chapter 29

My Hero Academia: Problems and Solutions (Short Story) Part 2

**Saturday Afternoon:**

Straining against the Computerized Weight which was set as before at 10 tons, Izuku raised and lowered his power 1% at a time. Patrick had texted him earlier, that he would be a little late. But he should continue with what they had done the day before. So that was exactly what he was doing. Finding it encouraging that he now was able to raise the maximum he could accomplish to 22% then lower it back down to 14%. At some point he knew he would have to raise the weight to 15 or 20 tons, otherwise he would lift it and that is not what Patrick had suggested. It was more for him to use the Weight as a means of resistance. He was about half an hour into his workout, when Patrick and to Izuku's surprise Nemuri Kayama walked into the Gym. The two were holding hands and this really threw him for a loop. "They are dating." He whispered in shock, staring at the two completely confused on how that had happened within such a short span of time.

"How is that going?" Patrick asked and Izuku stopped staring at them.

"I got it up to 22% and then back down to 14%." Izuku informed them and Nemuri whistled, then smiled.

"That is kind of impressive...one day and you raised it by 2% max and 4% that you can handle...before you had to drop it to 10% or lower." Nemuri said as she gazed fondly over at the Man she was holding hands with.

"Now I think it is time to work on your other Problem." Patrick announced and Izuku began to cough uncontrollably. Glaring from his Relative over to Nemuri. "Oh she knows all about it and she wants to help." He told him and Izuku paled immensely. Stopping his workout.

"You have not made it a secret...anyone would be able to see it if they were observant enough." Nemuri stated not telling the young man that she suspected that the equally young Momo Yaoyorozu felt the same about him. She had caught Momo several times looking at Izuku in a way that easily confirmed her suspicions. "So Patrick...what is your plan for Midoriya to solve his Problem?" She asked and Patrick smiled broadly.

"That is easy...since you agreed to help...you ask Momo to accompany you and me on some type of excursion...and of course Izuku will be there as well. The rest of my idea involves us being devious." Patrick told her and Nemuri laughed with glee. While Izuku continued to look like he was about to faint. Barely noticing when Nemuri left to see if Momo was willing to go with her and Patrick. With the notion of not telling the young Girl that Izuku would be there as well. "You better go get cleaned up...you want to smell nice for your...first date with Momo." Lightly pushing him along back to the Dorms and he protested the whole way.

**0**

Meeting up with Nemuri and Momo an hour later outside the Main Gate. "I decided to have Izuku come along...is that okay?" Patrick asked Nemuri who smiled.

"No that is fine with me...Yaoyorozu..you don't mind do you?" Nemuri asked the now lightly blushing young Girl. The older woman had asked Momo to come along under the pretense of going to dinner with Patrick. Momo was thrilled with the prospect of talking to him about the differences between the Heroes in the United States and here in Japan. She was considering transferring to the States when she graduated and Nemuri knew this.

"No...I guess that is alright." Momo quickly said biting her bottom lip.

"Good...so lets go." Nemuri stated grabbing Patrick's right hand and interlacing her fingers into his. Leading the two teenagers down the sidewalk towards a local Diner. Momo glanced over at Izuku who was walking along staring at the ground. She began to feel a little paranoid. To her this felt like a set up. She had been set up before a year ago, by her Parents. They had arranged for a Boy to accidentally bump into her at the Royal Estates Country Club. It was their idea that this Boy would be a good fit for her. But after meeting the older Boy, she found that he was egocentric and worse he was a royal jackass. Staring at her ass and breasts the whole time. Even hinting that nearby was a Hotel that he had rented a room at before. She casually glanced over at Izuku and smiled. She would not mind at all if this was a set up. She liked and respected Midoriya, a lot. To the point of wanting to eventually perhaps make a move on him. As soon as she gathered her courage and figured out how to ask him out.

Once at the Diner, Momo discovered that it was a set up. Due to that Nemuri insisted that she sit right next to Izuku. She could not help but find the whole situation extremely funny. After a minute or so, Nemuri excused herself and went to the Bathroom. Then Patrick left as well, though she noticed that he winked at Izuku before he left. While the two teenagers waited, both nervously kept looking towards the Restrooms and then Momo came to a realization. "They are not coming back are they?" She asked the now shaking Izuku besides her. He swallowed several times and shook his head.

"No...they...well they..." Izuku stuttered and then glared down at the table. Momo giggled placing her right hand over her mouth.

"They arranged this so that we...that we are alone together." Momo said then smiled with amusement. He nodded, his face turning a bright red. "So why would they do that?" She asked and Izuku paled, taking great gasping breathes and she feared that he was about to faint.

"Well...my Cousin...Patrick...wanted me...or in truth...I sort of implied or...actually I told him...I sort of have...feelings for you...and he thought that...if we were perhaps...alone together...then I might...be able to...ask...uhm...yyyout" Izuku could not stop stuttering and stammering, or finish as he whispered the last two words which he blurted so fast and quiet that he knew she would be unable to hear them. Fearing that if he did ask her out, that she would laugh at him. Question him why he would even think that she would go out with someone like him. Which he believed he could not handle the rejection. Having an intense desire to just stand up and run. But unfortunately he was on the inside of the booth seat of the Table. The only way he could escape was to run over Momo. Which would not be a good idea. She continued to smile over at him, but now it was a pleasing smile. Because she did hear the whispered words.

"You wanted to ask me out...is that what you just said?" Momo asked and Izuku paled until he was almost white. She reached down with her right hand and turned it over, then took his hand in hers. Interlacing her fingers within his. "If that is what you said or that is what you were going to ask me...then I would like to go out with you." She stated and Izuku began to waver back and forth. He stared at her in shock.

"Whaaaaat? Waaaaitttt...did you just..." Izuku sat there and began to wonder if he had heard her right. She leaned closer and then gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I have been waiting for you to ask me for...well ever since the debacle with Bakugo being kidnapped for you to ask me out." Momo told him and Izuku finally blinked. She could tell he still looked confused and in shock. "I thought your little performance while we were in disguise was really cute." This caused him to blush even a brighter shade of red. When he did that, he felt so embarrassed that he wanted to run away and hide. But at the same time he had a hard time not staring at her. Yes the Dress she wore was a second hand basic design, on her though. He just could not believe how incredible it looked on her.

"I felt like such an ass." Izuku whispered and Momo giggled again.

"I thought you were cute and...I really admire you a lot...which...well it sort of grew into that I really like you." Momo admitted with the same endearing smile. "So...I take it that you have asked me out...so let's go out." Not letting go of his hand, she edged out of the Booth and pulled him with her. Already having a clear idea what they could do on their first official date. Leaving the Diner, she led him along down the sidewalk. Proudly holding his hand as they walked. Across the street Patrick laughed and beamed over at Nemuri.

"Look at that...you were right...she does like him that way." Patrick announced and Nemuri smiled broadly.

"Told ya so. Now let us go out as well...there is a really great Restaurant that serves the best Sushi around." Nemuri said and Patrick winced.

"Can we go somewhere else...I ain't to thrilled about eating live bait." Patrick asked and Nemuri laughed loudly. Shaking her head.

"Okay fine...how about we go to the Julfalitee...they have really awesome Steak served with Grilled potatoes and chives." Nemuri suggested and Patrick nodded his approval. "At some point in our relationship you really need to try Japanese Cuisine. That is if you plan on dating me." She told him and he smiled broadly. Really liking the idea of being in a relationship with her. Even if it meant having a long distance one.

**0**

It took some time for them to reach the small Cafe that Momo Yaoyorozu had stumbled upon a month ago, but to her it was worth the trip. Next door to the House Looking Cafe was a Hardware Store. She and Izuku had talked on their way and once at their destination she smiled. "They serve Gold Tips Imperial Tea here and they have the best Blueberry Scones that I have ever had." She told him as she led him towards the Small Cafe. Once inside Izuku noticed that the place had only a few Customers and Momo directed him over to a table in the Corner. A middle aged woman approached and set two teacups down along with a plate with four Scones on them.

"Here is your usual dear." The old woman said smiling at Momo and then left. Momo shrugged.

"I come here a lot." Momo explained and then grabbed one of the Scones. Generally she would eat all four of the Scones herself, but that was due to her need to keep her Limpets at a certain level. On the way out, she would take a to go order of four more so she could eat them later. Izuku glanced around with idle curiosity.

"How...how did you find this place...from the outside it...it looks like a normal house." Izuku asked and Momo shrugged again.

"Purely by accident...I needed some Picture hanging Screws...so I went to the Hardware Store next door...The Owner recommended this place when I asked if there was somewhere I could get something to eat." Momo told him and Izuku nodded. He knew from past experiences that Momo preferred to purchase things she needed rather then Create them with her Quirk. Believing that when she Created something it damaged the Economy in some way. She sipped her tea and watched with delight when Izuku bit into his Scone.

"Wow this is...this is wow." Izuku said taking another bit and chewing contently. She picked one up and ate it as well. Then they talked again about this or that and after they finished another plate of Scones and another Teapot of Tea. It was time to leave. When Izuku reached for his Wallet, she shook her head.

"No...this is my treat." Momo declared sternly, giving the old woman a quick nod. The Woman smiled and clicked away on a Computer, then she nodded back. "Okay the Bill is paid." He stared at her in confusion. "Like I said I come here a lot...Miss Marigagi has my Credit Card number on file." She explained and then retook his hand and led him out. On the way she grabbed the offered bag the Old Woman held out. Inside the bag was four more Scones. Walking back to the UA Campus, Momo nervously kept subtly glancing over at Izuku. "This was a date...according to most Teen Magazines...at the end of a Date...he is supposed to kiss me." She thought as they neared the Side Entrance to the Campus. "Come on Izuku...kiss me already." She silently demanded. Deciding whether or not to do it herself and kiss him. Stopping at the Gate, they turned and looked at each other. Izuku began to breath hard in and out, beginning to hyperventilate. He had read the same Magazines.

"Do I risk it...what if..what if she does not want me to...what if I...what if she thinks it is too soon?" Izuku silently asked himself, not wanting to threaten or risk making her upset. Peering over at Momo and noticing that she had not stepped through the gate yet. She held his hand tightly in hers and made no effort to step onto the Campus. Once inside they could not hold hands, due to that it was against the Rules for Students to openly portray any type of fraternization between each other. After several minutes of saying nothing and just staring at each other. Momo decided enough was enough.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" Momo growled as she glared at him. Then pulled him closer with her hand that was holding his. Lightly brushing her lips onto his. Liking it, she did it again. This time for the count of 8. Parting she smiled. "There that was not so bad...was it?" She asked and Izuku shook his head vigorously. She leaned closer again and this time kissed him for the count of 20. Before someone spotted them, Momo moved back and was about to release his hand. But he retained his grip on her hand. He began to sweat and his breathing became haggard. Gasping for air, he swallowed several times and his face paled.

"Uhm...Yaoyo...Momo...I really, really like you...and I was wondering...could we...I mean if you want to...could we maybe...be...CANIBEYOURBOYFRIENDANDYOUMYGIRLFRIEND!" Izuku blurted out so fast and loud that Momo stared at him in shock.

"Did he just...yes he did...oh wow...he did...he really did." Momo whispered in awe, then smiled broadly at him. "Yes...I would like that." She leaned again towards him and kissed him this time without silently counting. Not caring how long was the proper amount of time. Then with a sigh of regret, she felt him release her hand and they stepped within the Campus. Walking side by side back to their Dorm.

**Monday: Interrogation of a Madman**

To gain approval, Nemuri had to make an official request to Kenji Tsuragamae the Chief of Police to authorize Patrick to see if he could get Kai Chisaki to cooperate. Now near noon, the two entered the Maximum Security Prison where Chisaki and a lot of the most dangerous Criminals were held. Upon arrival to the Interrogation Rooms, three of the Local Interrogators were waiting. Not exactly pleased with the situation. Leaving Nemuri to watch from the Monitor Room, Patrick entered the small room where Chisaki sat waiting. The man with two stumps for arms glared up at him and then laughed. "Ah another one...so who might you be?" The Psychopath asked with a small gleam in his eyes.

"I am Patrick Midor...lets say a visiting Hero from the United States. I was asked to speak with you." Patrick said politely and then sat down across from the Older Man.

"An American...so they have sunk to having an uncouth foreigner to get me to cooperate. So what should we talk about?" Chisaki asked with a sneer and Patrick gave a short laugh. Then shook his head.

"Actually I could care less about talking to you...I was asked to speak with you by someone that I want to impress...that does not mean that I will actually talk to you about anything relevant." Patrick declared leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Chisaki glared at him, then laughed.

"I do know things of relevance though...like perhaps a great deal about Tomuro Shigaraki and his League of Villains." Chisaki said with a renewed smirk. Patrick nodded.

"They told me that..or actually this Woman I am trying to impress told me..but I can tell that you have no intention of relaying that information. So I do not see the point in trying to get you to cooperate." Patrick continued to lean back in his seat, then removed his right hand from where he had it cross and picked up a simple pencil. Twirling it around his fingers. Chisaki watched him, inhaling sharply and narrowed his eyes at the simple movements. Patrick subtly smiled.

"Stop that!" Chisaki growled glaring at Patrick's hand as he continued to twirl the Pencil within his fingers.

"Is this bothering you that badly...oh you have me apologies...it must really annoy you not being able to easily wipe your ass after you take a shit...not having your hands anymore." Patrick said with a huge smile. Chisaki exhaled and glared at him. "As I understand it..someone called Compress took your Left Arm and Shigaraki took your Right...that has to suck." Grating his teeth Chisaki inhaled sharply, then smirked.

"In time I will have my revenge against them..both of them...death will seem like a pleasant experience after I am done with them." Chisaki stated and Patrick knew he had made the right approach. The others had tried Intimidation, Bribery and even attempted to influence Chisaki with the notion of Morality. Which he knew that the other man had no Morality or Decency within him. He was a Psychopath and did not care about anyone but himself. Patrick chuckled.

"As I understand it..you are not getting out of here. Not alive that is...since you are facing a Death Penalty..So how are you going to have your Revenge when you will be dead within the year?" Patrick asked and Chisaki glared over at him. "Oh you are hoping that the Interrogators will offer to reduce your Sentence to Life in Prison with the possibility of Parole in a few decades...is that it?" He asked and Chisaki bit his bottom lip. "Not going to happen."

"It will if they want Shigaraki...otherwise..." Chisaki shrugged and then smiled broadly. "I will not ever tell them anything...and I do know a great deal." He continued to smile until Patrick started to laugh loudly.

"You are deluded...nope...in about seven Months...you get to choose...lethal injection or Skrzzzk." Patrick took his right hand and put it around his neck, making the sound indicating that he could hang. Chisaki inhaled slowly as the young man removed his hand and picked back up the Pencil. "Now you need to think...I read up about Shigaraki...he is an idiot...a spoiled Man Child that eventually will either be caught or killed. He is stupid...a Moron..and the only reason there are those that follow him, is because they are idiots as well." The other man laughed.

"True...getting involved with him was one of my biggest mistakes." Chisaki narrowed his eyes at Patrick. "What are you offering me?" He asked and Patrick smiled.

"Only a chance at Revenge." Patrick replied and Chisaki smiled widely. "I believe I can convince the Government here...that upon Shigaraki's apprehension, he is told who betrayed him..not only that..but I bet I can arrange for him to be placed in the Cell right across from yours..because you do know he also will be probably facing a Death Penalty as well." He told the other man and Chisaki beamed with delight.

"If you can arrange that..along with that he dies before me..then I will cooperate." Chisaki declared and then leaned back in his seat. Patrick stood and left the room to talk with the Interrogators and the Government Representative that was watching from the Monitor Room. Once in the Room, Patrick looked at his watch.

"Less then Ten Minutes...not my best time getting someone to spill their guts...but pretty good with someone like that one." Patrick said gesturing back towards the Interrogation Room. Nemuri stared at him both impressed and thoroughly aroused. The Government Representative was talking quickly with his superiors and after a few minutes, they agreed to the terms of the arrangement. Returning with one of the other Interrogators, Patrick then said his goodbyes and left. Leaving the other Man to dictate as Chisaki relayed everything about Shigaraki. Which included a great deal after all. He had amassed information about the League of Villains financial holdings, their Hideouts and even a complete list of their members along with their whereabouts. Outside the Prison, Nemuri could not wait any longer. She pushed Patrick into a secluded spot and kissed him.

"You are coming back to my place right now." Nemuri stated, latching her lips once more onto his and thrusting herself against him. She then dragged him back to her Car and sped towards her Apartment. He rubbed her inner thigh as she drove, sending shivering sensations all through her. "You...you keep doing that and...I won't be able to wait." She said gasping, forcing herself to concentrate on driving. He continued to rub her inner thigh and inched his hand further north. Causing more intense sensations. "You...are so mean." She moaned, biting her bottom lip and exhaling sharply. Fully tempted to just pull off somewhere and have him do her right there in the front seat of her car.

**The Continued Workout:**

With Momo watching, Izuku pushed upwards. Increasing and decreasing One for All by 1% at a time. More then she liked to admit she had caught herself staring at his broad shoulders and arms, his sinewy chest and pecks. All covered in sweat and she found it greatly appealing. Wondering as she admired his physique why he hid that under such loose fitting shirts. She continued to have some extremely lewd thoughts as he continued to work out. Thoughts she immediately blamed on her Teenage Hormones. But she could not help having those thoughts and sensations, some that really made her blush. Licking her lips, she stopped herself from gawking at him openly like she was. Really thankful that he had not noticed. When he completed his work out, he grabbed his towel to wipe off the Sweat and then drank down a bottle of Water. Walking towards where she sat. 'You...you really don't have to be here..to keep me company." Izuku said as he downed another bottle of water. Momo smiled.

"Oh yes I do...now that I have seen what you look like without a shirt." Momo thought, knowing that if one of the other Girls saw him like that. Then she might have some competition for his attention. He was hers now and as illogical as it was. She believed she could be a very Jealous individual. "It is alright, I like spending time with you...now that you are my Boyfriend." She said allowed, then tossed him another Bottle of Water that he drank down as well. Pulling on the loose fitting Shirt that now covered what she had been staring at and admiring so intently. She briefly considered creating a T-Shirt for him, with letters stenciled upon it. Which would read. "PROPERTY OF MOMO YAOyOROZU! HANDS OFF!" But she believed that would be too obvious. Instead she would send out a Internet Message indication that he had a Girlfriend, not saying who it was. In her mind, he now belonged solely to her. Walking with him back towards the Dorm. "Would you like to come to my Room and watch a movie later?" She asked him and he paled slightly.

"Is...is...is that allowed?" Izuku stuttered and Momo smiled, nodding. She had checked the Rules. As long as there was no hanky panky, then Students of the opposite sex could go to each others rooms. The doors had to be unlocked and the non-occupant had to be out of the Room before Curfew.

"Yes it is...I have the new Avengers Movie from the United States." Momo told him and Izuku smiled. She had learned during their first official date that he liked American Hero Movies. So she had downloaded every one she could find. Including the New Star Wars Movie.

"Okay...do you..do you want me to bring Snacks and Drinks?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled, nodding. With the time set, Momo went to her room to take a Shower and change into something a lot more comfortable then the School Uniform. Deciding upon a pair of skin tight Shorts and a V-Neck T-Shirt that really highlighted her impressive Cleavage. After all, they were a couple and she wanted him to notice her.

To be continued


	30. Chapter 30

My Hero Academia: Problems and Solutions (Short Story) Part 3

**The Night:**

Rising early, Izuku made his way down to the Gym. Not to work out, but to meet up with Momo. She wanted to spend time alone with him and she believed the best place to do that was in the School Gymnasium early in the Morning. Not many arose this early and if they did they did not go to the Gym. Upon entering, he saw his Girlfriend sitting at one of benches waiting for him, glancing at her Watch and then over at him. "You are two minutes late." She announced and stood up. Wrapping her arms around his neck and she kissed him. "Okay..now that you are finally here...lets go." Taking his right hand in hers, she led him out of the Gym. Once outside they walked along talking, enjoying the crisp morning air and each others company.

After Class and keeping to the Training Regime that Patrick had suggested, Izuku found that he could raise his Maximum Limits to 23% and operational Limits to 14%. Which in both instances were far better then he had been able handle before. Once done, he headed for his room to take a Shower and change his Clothes. Fully intending to spend time with his Girlfriend Momo. He was still in a delusional daze that he was dating Momo Yaoyorozu. It confounded him on why she would want to be with him. But he was not about to rock the boat. Sitting on his bed, he was about to pull his pants on and as he leaned back on his Mattress he found it extremely comfortable and before he knew what happened. He fell asleep. Momo came to his room to find out why he had not come to see her yet and upon opening his door, she found him lying back on his bed unconscious. With only wearing his Boxer Brief Underwear. Closing and locking the door, she looked down at her Boyfriend and shook her head. "I knew he was overdoing it." She whispered, then with a deep inhale unbuttoned her Shirt and pulled off her Shorts. Now also only in her thong black panties and a matching bra. She gently maneuvered Izuku fully on his bed, then laid down taking his right arm and putting it around her. While placing her head on the right side of his Chest. Snuggling against him, she smiled and then frowned. "Maybe this is not such a good idea." She whispered inaudibly. Then closed her eyes. "Fuck it...if he...if he wants me...then he can have me. Because I want him." She stated her voice shaking a bit with anxiety. Wondering if she was actually ready and she had been ready the day that they became a couple. With all that had occurred and the number of times that her Class had faced life and death situations. Which was not normal for First Years to endure. She had no intention of facing whatever happens in the Future without at least spending one night with Izuku. Mainly due to that she had fallen in love with him. "Hell I have been in love with you for a very long time." She whispered, smiling happily at him.

An hour or so later, Izuku awoke and stared in shock at Momo cuddled up against him. Her right arm was on top of him and her right leg was across his. What had awoke him was she had pulled herself against him, her hips were now pressed against his thigh and she had let out a light moan. What brought him into full consciousness was the fact of her current state of undress. He could plainly see her nice well endowed cleavage of her chest and the perfect shape of her Ass Cheeks. Which caused Little Midoriya to stand up at full attention. Tenting his Boxers with the threat of poking through the opening. Swallowing he gazed over at her Sleeping face and he exhaled softly. "She is soooo...Beautiful." He whispered in awe, he watched and felt her move her head slightly. Pulling him closer with her right hand and leg. At the same time she ground her hips and her lower region against his thigh. When he reached up with his left hand to move a stray hair off her face, he caressed her soft skin lightly. She opened her eyes and blinked at him. "Sorry." He whispered to her and Momo smiled. Moving herself up the few inches and pressed her lips against his. At the same time sliding herself more on top of him. He gasped as he felt his lower extremity press against her. "Momo...I...I..." He was unsure what to say and she smiled again.

"Shhhhh...it is alright Izuku...we are...we are a couple and...this is alright." Momo leaned down again and kissed him. This time passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth, as it twisted and twirled around his. She gyrated her hips slightly and feeling something hard rub against her sensitive lower regions. She closed her eyes and moaned inside his mouth. Parting she stared into his eyes. He swallowed several times and his breath came in rapid successions.

"Uhm...Momo...maybe we should...stop." Izuku wheezed out, valiantly trying to stop his lower digit from throbbing and releasing itself from his Boxer Shorts. Licking his lips with her tongue, she inhaled softly. Still moving her hips against his thing that was now pressed hard against her. She felt the overwhelming desire course through her as her arousal peeked.

"Izuku...I...we are...can we...I want to have sex. Neither of us knows what will happen...and I...want this." Momo blurted out, inhaling and holding her breath. Hoping that Izuku would consent. Otherwise she just had made a complete idiot out of herself. She would feel embarrassed and humiliated that she basically was throwing herself at him. He swallowed several more times and stared into her eyes.

"Are you sure...I...Lo...I Love you and...if you are sure." Izuku said and she jutted down and kissed him hard.

"Yes I am sure...because I love you too." Momo declared, reaching down with both hands to pull her panties down. Kicking them off her, she then unhooked her Bra and tossed it aside. The last thing she did was create a Condom and handed it to him. With shaking hands, Izuku with some minor help from Momo. Pulled his own underwear down and off. She laid back on top of him and then guided his hands to both her Breasts and her ass. All the while kissing him. She in turn moved her right hand down to clasp something that she had only ever seen on the Internet. A male penis. He groaned audibly as she lightly caressed his shaft.

Caressing and fondling each other for several minutes, Momo eased Izuku on top of her. Parting her legs and now with him between them. He reached down and put the Condom on. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she watched with complete attention as he touched her virgin slit with the tip of his rubber encased dick. She came to the realization that he had probably conducted some research about this, because he was simply rubbing the tip against her slit and folds of her pussy and not just cramming it in. Suspecting he knew that she had to be completely aroused and wet. Otherwise the experience would be painful. With an inhale she held her breath and reached down with her right hand. Grabbing his shaft once more and pressing his tip against her slit. "No...no more...of that...put it in me. I am more then wet enough..aroused enough." Momo told him firmly. Biting her bottom lip, she watched as his tip suddenly disappeared. She could feel it enter her and she wanted it all. With her legs, she crossed her ankles around his hips and pulled at him. Forcing more of his Cock within her. There was some discomfort, but for her they have come to far for him or her to stop. After some moments, he was fully inside her and then they proceeded to have sex for their first time. Their first time was not as spectacular as Momo thought it might be, but the second and third seemed to really feel good. The Fourth and Five sent her so far over the edge that she believed she would never stop climaxing. Wanting and demanding more, which her Izuku was more then ready to give her. At three in the Morning, they both passed out and fell asleep in each others arms.

With a grumble, Momo slapped the air at the Alarm Clock a few feet away. Growling she had an intense desire to create a Metal Bat and smash the ALL MIGHT Clock that kept saying "I AM HERE! I AM HERE!" Over and over again. Grabbing it, she searched for either the Snooze button or the Off Switch. She poked her Izuku. "How do you turn this Fucking thing off?" She snarled angrily and Izuku sat up, smiling. Then he laughed as he took his Collectible and with a twist of the Clocks Arm, turned off the Alarm. She glared at him and then smiled as well.

"From now on...all sleepovers are in my room." Momo declared leaning over to lightly kiss him. "i am not having a bunch of...those...staring at me. Watching us." She gestured over at the multiple number of ALL MIGHT Collectibles and Posters. Izuku's mouth gaped open.

"Does that mean...?" Izuku did not know how to ask, believing that maybe this was just a spurn of a moment kind of thing. Momo giggled and nuzzled herself against him.

"We are going to spend quite a few nights in bed together." Momo told him with a sly coy smile. "Now we both better get up..I need to sneak back to my room...take a shower and get ready for Class." After kissing him one more time, she reluctantly got up and off his bed. Grabbing her clothes and putting most of them on. Foregoing her Bra and still damp panties. He also got up and was about to head to the Bathroom to take a Shower. Before she left, she pointed to the wrappers and used condoms in the trash can. "Could you get rid of...we don't want anyone noticing that we..." He nodded with agreement. They did not want anyone to know that they had spent the night together having sex multiple times. For one if the wrong Teacher found out, both of them would be in some serious trouble. As she was about to leave, he grabbed her left wrist and spun her around. Kissing her passionately and as they parted, she gasped for air. "Wow...do that more often." Momo whispered gazing fondly into his green eyes and he smiled. Then checked outside his door and guided her out.

"See you later...I love you." Izuku said to her and Momo had an overwhelming desire to just remain. Contact Recovery Girl and tell the Nurse that both she and Izuku were sick. That they would not be attending Classes today. Then spend the rest of the day together in bed. With a resigned exhale, she left.

"Yes see you later and I love you too." Momo said before he closed the door. She walked back to her room and found a note on her door. Taking the note she went inside her room and read it.

"You Go Girl...Spending the night in your Boyfriends Room...I am Happy for you...Mina" Momo laughed, crumbled the note and threw it into the Trash Can. Leaning against the door, she smiled happily. Izuku Midoriya was fully hers now. Mind, Body, Heart and Soul. All hers.

**Troubling Occurrence:**

Patrick glanced over and admired Nemuri in her Formal Dress, though it could hardly be considered a Dress. More like a very tight and sensual Skirt. It was Satin Black and it revealed a great deal amount of her Cleavage. Which was extremely impressive and it stopped a good foot from her knees. With a small slit up the right thigh that ended four inches from revealing that she was wearing Black String Thong Panties. She smiled over at him. "Like my Outfit?" She asked and Patrick nodded. Unable to really take his eyes off her. He stared and Admired her all the way from her apartment to the HERO LOUNGE. A Hero Only Restaurant slash Bar that served only Heroes and Sidekicks. No one else could enter. Not any Politicians or Government Representatives. Arriving, he got out of the Car and with a Minor Push of his Quirk, hurdled Nemuri's Car to open the door for her. She giggled and smiled at him. "That was cheating...but I really liked it." She whispered to him, licking her lips coyly and giving him the subtle idea that he was going to get lucky later. Though that had been the way every night since they met five days ago. Entering the Building, they headed for the Elevator that would take them to the top Floor. "Do they have places like this...?" He nodded.

"Yes...we also have Bars, Gyms and Stores that only cater to Deputized Heroes and their Sidekicks. Some civilians believe it is unfair...but just about everyone knows that a Popular Hero cannot go to a Normal Grocery Store without being basically mobbed by Fans." Patrick told her and Nemuri understood. It was the same here. News Reporters and Fans would almost trample a Hero to get an interview, a Selfie or an Autograph. She thought back to when she had a more revealing Uniform. There were now about a hundred images of her on the Internet in that Uniform in various poises. Some really focusing on her breasts and her ass. Hell she knew there were even some where someone had used digital artistry to daub in that showed her naked. All were fakes, but they were still out there.

The Elevator dinged and as the doors open, Nemuri took his Arm possessively. "Have to say you look equally nice in that Suit." She whispered to him as they entered the Lounge. Making their way to the Hostess. "A table please...for two." She told the Red Haired younger Woman that barely looked at her. The Woman's eyes played appreciatively over Patrick. The Woman smiled finally and grabbed two Menus.

"Right over here." The Woman said really smiling at Patrick and Nemuri grimaced. Moving closer towards him and making it clear that he was here with her. At the table he held out the Chair for her and she could not help but smile at him as he slid the chair inward.

"My are we not a Gentlemen." Nemuri said pleasingly and as he sat, she leaned slightly over the table. Beaming at him. "Keep doing things like that and...when we get back to my Apartment.." She let his imagination take it from there. He smiled over at her with a gleam in his eye. Then like her, picked up the Menu and winced.

"Uhm my Japanese is a little rusty." Patrick whispered over at her and she giggled.

"Don't fret...so what do you want...I know what I really want." Nemuri said, stretching her right leg under the table to rub it up and down on his playfully. He laughed lightly and set the Menu down.

"Well besides that...I would not mind some Mozzarella Sticks, French Fries and a Root Beer Soda." Patrick told her and she smiled. So when the Waiter arrived she placed the order for both of them. Deciding to have the same thing as he was. The Waiter took the Menus and Patrick reached across the table to slip his hand onto hers. "I wanted to talk about something with you." She stopped smiling and tried not to think about the worse case scenario. Especially since in about 9 Days he was leaving to go back to New York.

"I knew this was coming...can I guess that you do not want to...not have a long distance relationship with me...to see if this..what we have can progress." Nemuri said exhaling slowly and softly. He shook his head and then nodded as well.

"Yes and no...or actually it is no and yes...I do not want a long distance relationship with you...but I do want what we have to progress." Patrick swallowed heavily and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Uhm well...INTERPOL has several times offered me a Position and well I was thinking...or actually hoping...I can pick where I will be assigned." He looked over at her and she stared at him with a small smile. Encouraging him to continue. "What would you say if I asked to be assigned here? They have a Regional Office right here in the City...actually about seven miles from the UA Campus...I checked." He asked her and Nemuri smiled broadly.

"I would say...that would be wonderful...I know of a perfect Apartment that you could live in. Right on the UA Campus." Nemuri said and he looked at her a bit confused. She giggled. "Mine." Moving a little more towards him, she reached up with her left hand and grabbed his Blue Striped tie. Pulling him towards her and she kissed him. Not realizing that someone had joined them. Until they both heard a small cough.

"Oh...Excuse me...I did not mean to interrupt." Takeyama Yu said, standing off to one side of their Table. She smiled at Patrick and then gave a small scowl at Nemuri.

"Takeyama...that is alright...I was just...congratulating him for making a very good suggestion." Nemuri said with a controlled grimace at the Younger Woman. Takeyama smiled and stepped closer towards Patrick.

"Hello there..I am Takeyama Yu aka Mt Lady...have you heard about me?" The Blonde bombshell asked as she offered her hand to him. He lightly took it and rose.

"Patrick Midor...aka 10-X..and yes I have...Nemuri has told me something about you and I also heard about some of your exploits." Patrick replied and Nemuri maintained her smile. Even though she was fuming.

"Fucking Slut...I bet she will hit on him in the next thirty seconds even though she just saw us...kissing." Nemuri thought angrily, fully tempted to conduct another beat down on the younger Woman that she had tried to do at the Interview a few months back. "So what brings you here Takeyama...this is not a place that I would fathom a guess that you would ever come to...it is more for..." The other woman smiled.

"For you older generation of Heroes...yes I know...but I was nearby and I was hungry." Takeyama said scornfully at Nemuri and then looked back at Patrick. Who decided it might be a good idea to get out of the middle of the crossfire.

"Uhm well...I need to use the Restroom...if you ladies will excuse me...I will be right back Nemuri." With that he made a hasty retreat. Not even bothering to glance back. Once he was out of sight, Nemuri stood.

"Listen Bitch...Patrick and I...well we are together...so don't get any ideas." Nemuri growled and Takeyama laughed.

"You are too old for someone like him...now me...I am closer to his age and I bet I could really curl his toes. If you know what I mean. One night we me and you would be forgotten." Takeyama stated removing her coat and revealing that she was wearing an Outfit that was more suited for a Prostitute. It was bright Red, with two about an inch straps that tied behind her neck and then covered her well endowed chest. The Skirt part consisted about ten inches of material that wrapped around and easily could show off her nice ass and her crotch. If she sat the wrong way or even bent over. To top off the outfit, she wore black knee boots.

"You look like a Street Hooker." Nemuri said and Takeyama scowled down at her.

"Well your outfit...is a little too revealing for someone your Age." Takeyama countered and both went back to being civil when Patrick had returned. He knew the two were in the midst of a Cat Fight and as he neared the Table, he inhaled sharply. The Blonde Woman had taken off her Coat and he had to admit the other woman was extremely attractive. But in the past he had some problems with Women like Takeyama. They tended to be a bit flamboyant and in times untrustworthy. Basically not the type he wanted or to be with. She then handed him her Card and made a hasty, provocative retreat back to the Bar. Swinging her hips side to side as she strutted away. Peering once over her right shoulder to give him her most endearing come hither look.

"Fucking Slut!" Nemuri mumbled, then inhaled sharply as she looked over and to her surprise Patrick barely seemed to notice Takeyama's maneuver when going back to the Bar. His eyes were firmly on her, which delighted her to no end. "Lets take the food to go." She told him, with a seductive smile and when the Waiter came she made that request. Once more in her Car, she drove to a secluded parking lot. Unbuckling her seat belt. Patrick looked at her confused. Then upon seeing the glint in her blue eyes.

"Nemuri...I am not...we are not doing it in this Parking Lot." Patrick told her and Nemuri smiled, shaking her head.

"Wasn't planning to...but I do want to reward you a bit." Nemuri reached down and unzipped his fly, releasing him. She then bent over and proceeded in giving him a Blowjob. Sucking away on his tool. Though it was not easy, she had to really open her mouth to fully engulf him. He leaned back in the seat a bit alarmed that she would do this in such an almost Public place. But as she employed her Tongue on his tip, he found he liked it. Swallowing the results, she smiled and then drove back to her Apartment on the UA Campus. Both knew that they were far from done. After she brushed her teeth and gargled some mouth wash, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Kissing her, he made his way downward. Kissing along the way until he reached his goal and pulled down her panties. She had gone down on him, it as time for him to return the favor. With her hands on both sides of his head, she cast her head back and moaned loudly. As he licked and sucked on her now completely soaked area. "OH GOD...If you keep doing that I am...I am going to...OHHHH GOOODDDDD!" Squeezing her eyes shut, her body convulsed and she felt her knees buckle. When she finished she smiled down at him. "Bedroom...take me to the Bedroom." She demanded, he picked her up bridal style and she kissed him as he carried her into her Bedroom. She removed her Cell Phone from her Purse, sending a quick text to Principle Nezu that she was going to take tomorrow off for personal reasons. Tossing her Phone away as he set her down on her bed and then joined her.

Near Noon, they both awoke and Nemuri lightly ran her fingers over his bare chest. "Last night...last night was spectacular." She commented with a huge content smile. Sitting up. "Uhm there is something I need to talk to you about." She said and he chuckled. That was basically what he had said to her at the Lounge last night.

"Oh...and that is?" Patrick asked only a little concerned. He doubted that she had changed her mind about him taking the INTERPOL Assignment or him moving in with her. She bit her bottom lip.

"Did Midoriya tell you about Eri?" Nemuri asked and he nodded. "Well right now she is being cared for at the Hospital and...I do not think that it is actually good for her...yes they are taking good care of her...I think she should be somewhere that is not only safe...but also where she can have a sense of stability." She was a bit reluctant to ask or mention her idea. But she was already partially committed. "If someone on the Campus..say takes her in...she would be safe and.." He reached up and placed his right index finger on her lips.

"This is your Apartment and if you want to be the one to take her in...provide her with a place that she will be safe and maybe loved...then go for it." Patrick told her. "Do you still want me to...accept the Assignment and...move in here, right?" She nodded and moved closer to him.

"Oh yeah I do." Nemuri exhaled sharply. Kissing him and firmly pushed him back down on the bed. "One more time before we...before you call INTERPOL and accept the Job. And me finding out if Eri wants to come stay with me or actually us." She said as she slid on top of him.

To be concluded


	31. Chapter 31

My Hero Academia: Problems and Solutions (Short Story) Part 4

**Continuation:**

There was not much to applying and accepting the Position at INTERPOL. The Regional Director was thoroughly pleased when Patrick came to apply and then accept the Position that had been offered to him countless times. There also was not any trouble with him being assigned to Japan. In fact it worked out perfectly for the reasons they wanted him in INTERPOL in the first place. Now on his way back to the UA Campus to tell Nemuri the good news, he made a stop at a certain Store. Making a purchase, he began to wonder if perhaps he should not have bought what he did. "Too late now." He mumbled as he entered the Train Car and within a half hour he walked onto the UA Campus.

Meanwhile Nemuri Kayama inquired with Eri and that of the Government Liaison about having the young Girl come stay with her on the UA Campus. She also told both that Patrick Midor would also be there. At first Eri was a bit reluctant, until Nemuri told her that Izuku Midoriya and Mirio Togata would be there. That they could visit her anytime she wants or she could visit them. This pleased the little girl immensely and she agreed. But the Doctors suggested that she not leave for another week to ten days. Nemuri told Eri that it would give them time to fix up her room for her. So it had been decided, Eri would come live with her and Patrick on the UA Campus. Now she too headed back to tell Patrick the good news.

T**he Dorms:**

Lounging on one of the Couches, Momo turned her head slightly to look at her Boyfriend. He had his head resting on her left shoulder and from what she could tell he was asleep. She knew he had a been up late last night, first spending time with her and then remaining up to catch up on his studying. Rising early to continue the training regime that his Cousin had suggested. So now after the School day, she had suggested that they simply sit on the Couch and watch TV. Within a few minutes, he slumped over and fell asleep. She did not mind at all. They both had been left alone, while their friends and Classmates were elsewhere within the Large Building. Most were in their Rooms or in other Common Areas. When she looked at Izuku, she felt her heart pound heavily within her chest. Momo could not believe how much in love she was with him and she knew he felt exactly the same for her. In time they would both meet each others Parents and then later have the Parents meet each other. Wanting both her Parents and her Mother to get along. For she had future plans for Izuku. Plans that consisted of them being together for a long, long time. She smiled, earlier that day Mina and Kyoka caught her doodling on her Notebook. She had unintentionally had written, MOMO YAOYOROZU MIDORIYA in big bold letters. Circling the extended name several times as she listen to Aiwaza's lecture on Ethical Standards. Later after the class with just her and the other two. The rest of the Class including her Izuku had left to head back to the Dorms. Though Izuku would wait for her outside so they could walk together to the Dormitory. Without warning Mina yanked the Notebook out and held it so Kyoka could see it fully. "Oh look at that Ky...she got it bad for a certain Green Haired Boy." Mina stated and Kyoka giggled. While Momo blushed, taking back her Notebook and concealing it once more.

"Okay...I love him...there is nothing wrong with that." Momo said to her closest friends with a huge proud smile. "In fact he loves me just as much." She declared and both of them smiled back at her.

"That is awesome..though I feel a little jealous...he is such a cutie and if he grows up to look like his Cuz...Man he is going to be a serious hottie." Mina commented and Kyoka nodded her agreement of that statement. Momo suspected that both of them plus Toru Hagakure and Ochaco Uraraka liked Izuku. Perhaps even Tsuyu Asui even liked him.

"Well that is just too bad..he is mine..all mine." Momo stated firmly and her two friends laughed. Finding it funny how possessive their friend was being. With that she opened her eyes and lightly caressed his face, smiling. "You are mine...all mine." She whispered to her Izuku.

**0.**

"I do not understand how you talked me into this?" Patrick asked Nemuri as he stood outside one of the normally extra Classrooms. On the White Board inside was written.."SUSPECT INTERROGATIONS." With his name underneath it. She shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"Because it makes sense...also I know you can do it...after I discussed it with Principle Nezu he believed it was a splendid idea and since you are here..." Nemuri said and Patrick winced.

"Well I ain't no teacher...I learned how to do Interrogations by trial and error." Patrick explained and she laughed, shaking her head. Thinking back to how quickly he was able to get Chisaki to cooperate. The Others were highly educated and trained, but could not even get the Psychopath to acknowledge them. The School Bell Chimed and she lightly kissed him.

"Do not fret...your first Class is that of 1-A. Just be yourself and you will be fine." Nemuri suggested and then lightly swatted his butt, pushing him inside where the Students from Class 1-A awaited him. "Good luck...I'll come back and check to see how you did." She walked away, but first made sure he actually entered the Class Room.

It took Patrick several minutes to be able to even explain what Suspect Interrogation was. Namely due to he did not really know the Technical meanings of what that entailed. So he went with what he knew. "Okay how I do Interrogations is that I look for a Weakness...a psychological or emotional weakness. I also use certain tricks to get them off balance." He told them as he leaned back against the Teachers Desk. All of the Students paid close attention, finding the subject compelling along with interesting. "I guess the best way for you to understand is if I demonstrate what I mean. Can I have a volunteer?" He asked and half the Class rose their hands. He smiled and pointed to Kyoka Jiro who had not risen her hand. "Miss Jiro would you please come up here and sit in this Chair." Patrick slid a nearby Chair out front of the Class as Kyoka paled. Slowly rising.

"Uhm...Sir...I did not...I did not raise my hand." Kyoka made her way up front and gingerly sat down.

"I know..that is why I picked you." Patrick said then addressed the whole Class. "She is off balance and can anyone tell me what else Miss Kyoka is displaying?" He looked out across the Class and a couple raised their hands. He pointed and Mina smiled.

"She is nervous." Mina stated. Patrick nodded.

"What else?" He asked and Momo spoke up.

"She is also afraid." Momo said and he nodded again.

"Very good...those are the Weaknesses I was talking about..but you also have to keep her off balance...to do that you really have to know the person you are Interrogating." Patrick turned back to the now lightly blushing Girl. He smiled. "From what someone in here told me..you decided not to wear underwear today." He said to her and she stared up at him with her mouth gaped open. Coughing several times and she really blushed a deep shade of red.

"WHAAAT! I AM...I AM TOO WEARING UNDERWEAR!" Kyoka blurted out loudly and Patrick gave a soft laugh.

"See off balance. Not that I suggest any of you use that tactic...it only works once in a Blue Moon...Now that she is really flustered, I can ask her different questions..now some she will answer right away while others...you will all see." Patrick said and then smiled. "Okay Miss Jiro...what type of Music do you like?" She immediately responded with Rock and Roll. He then proceeded to ask her some other basic questions and she easily answered them. Then with a wry smile he moved onto a really good one. "Is there a boy in this Class that you are attracted to romantically?" He asked her and Kyoka blanched, inhaled deeply and began to toy with her left Earjack. Swallowing several times.

"NO! There is not." Kyoka finally said and Toru laughed.

"Oh wow...she is big time lying." Toru Hagakure stated still laughing as others joined her in the merriment of the situation. Kyoka blushed and lowered her eyes from looking at her friends and Classmates. She was in hell, yes there was a boy she really liked and was completed romantically attracted to. But she had no intention of disclosing who it was. She slowly looked up at Patrick and he smiled. Leaning closer to her right ear.

"It is Izuku Midoriya...right. Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Patrick whispered just loud enough for her to hear him. She paled immensely and her eyes widened in disbelief that someone could figure that out. He returned to standing normally and addressed the Class. "Yes she is...but I believe that is enough for poor Miss Jiro...now I think someone else needs to sit in the Hot Seat." He said and Kyoka almost bounded off the Chair. Quickly making her way back to her own seat. She knew after class that Momo, Toru and Mina would want to know who she had the hots for and she just hoped that they would not pester or embarrass her too much. "Let us this time pick someone that will be a little more challenging...Mister Iida would you mind coming up front." He gestured to the Class Rep and the young man stood. Sitting with his back straight on the Chair and Patrick knew that Tenya would indeed be a challenge. But also that those like Iida were notoriously straight forward. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen..I give you Tenya Iida..Can anyone tell me what you believe his Weaknesses are?"

"He is a major stick in the mud." Mina said with a small smile and others agreed with that.

"Tenya Iida is obsessed with rules and keeping the Class orderly." Momo said and everyone in class chuckled.

"That may be true...but those are not the weaknesses that you can exploit as an Interrogator...no you have to find something that throws his outer demeanor and baring off balance. Does anyone have a suggestion that could be used to accomplish this?" Patrick asked and Shoto Todoroki raised his hand.

"I do Sir." Standing Shoto made his way up front and after connecting his Cell Phone to the Monitor. With a simple swipe on his Phone, the video played. Tenya inhaled sharply as he watched the true moment of his utter embarrassment. It was during the Sports Festival, he was standing weirdly on a wire with his arms sprawled outward. Several in the Class laughed as he believed he made a complete ass out of himself. Watching himself skirt across the wire in the most undignified way possible.

"That probably would do it." Patrick said and the whole class chuckled. "Go ahead and go back to your seat...Mister Iida...Okay now you all understand about those Weaknesses." He then looked at Izuku and Momo, shaking his head. Those two had easy Weaknesses that he could exploit and use. Both were each others weaknesses. "The other avenues to use during an Interrogation is to find out what the Subject or Suspect wants." He continued and when the Bell Chimed, almost all of them grumbled. They wanted to know more. "Well that's it for today...tomorrow we will pair off and conduct Practice Interrogations...I will have specific fake details that the Interrogator will try to get the Suspect to say or relay." He was about to dismiss the Class and then. "Midoriya...Yaoyorozu...could you remain for a few minutes...there is something I need to talk to you about." With that he dismissed the Class and the two he indicated remained in their seats while the others left.

S**pilling the Beans: But Not What Someone Might Think:**

Pacing in front of Izuku and Momo. Patrick began with simply stating the obvious. "I think...no I know...I...have fallen for Nemuri...and well you do know that I am going to transfer here and I will be living with her." He said to them and both nodded, smiling as they both thought it funny how nervous he was being.

"Yes..me, Momo and Mom think it's great...you have been alone since...no family and not too many friends." Izuku said and Patrick stopped pacing. Then after a second began once more.

"There is that...and yes I have only known Nemuri for...what a week and here I am moving in with her." Patrick stated.

"Do you think you and her are moving too fast?" Momo asked with a bit of concern. The same could actually pertain to her and Izuku. They have known each other a few days less then that and they already had sex in that time. She was already thinking about the future. Where she and Izuku would spend the rest of their lives together. Patrick shook his head.

"No...not at all...in fact I never met anyone like her and cannot even fathom the idea of not being with her." Patrick said and returned to his pacing. He reached into his pocket and with a heavy exhale. Removed the small box that he was carrying and showed it to them. Both stared at it and Momo began to giggle.

"Oh my...you are going to...wow that is awesome." Momo smiled broadly. Izuku swallowed heavily.

"Do either of you think that maybe I am rushing this...she could claim that it is too soon to even think about this step?" Patrick asked and before either could answer, someone had come in from behind him.

"What type of step are you referring to...and what is this concern about us rushing what we have?" Nemuri asked and Patrick spun around. He had not realized that Nemuri had entered the room. In his panicky moment of doubt, he had forgotten that she was going to come and check on how he did in his first Class. Neither Izuku or Momo made a move to leave. Fully curious on what was going to happen. With an audible vented exhale, Patrick felt sweat begin to rain down his face. His face also paled and he felt a little lightheaded. She cocked her hips to the left and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Waiting for him to answer. He stumbled closer and licked his dry lips.

"Uhm well...Nemuri I sort of...well I...okay...Nemuri I love you and I was wondering if..." Patrick said and held out the small velvet box. Her eyes widened and she stared at he contents within the Box. Then looked up at him and a smile began to form. She grabbed the ring within and slammed it down onto her Left Ring Finger. Then grabbed his shirt front and threw herself against him. Latching her lips onto his forcefully. Momo cleared her throat.

"Miss Kayama...is that a yes or...not" Momo asked with interest and Izuku waited as well. The Older woman peered over at the two Teenagers and then back at Patrick.

"Oh Yeah..that is a definite yes." Nemuri declared and the Two Teenagers stood to congratulate them. "Do not get any ideas Yaoyorozu..Midoriya...we are adults and...well we both sort of just clicked...everything fell into place between us." She told them, not wanting the two to think that they could move their relationship too fast. Though she did suspect that the two Teenagers were being intimate. It was just a feeling, but she could almost tell by looking at them.

"We Zinged." Patrick stated, referencing one of his favorite Cartoon Movies. Nemuri rolled her eyes and shook her head. While Izuku and Momo chuckled.

"Have to wonder how I fell in love with such a weirdo that watches Movies that were made for the much younger watchers." Nemuri said giving him a small hug. Then held out her left hand to gaze at the Diamond Ring on her finger. It sparkled and she smiled happily. "After we are married...then I want kids." She thought, believing her biological clock was pounding heavily in her ears. That was one of the reasons she wanted to take Eri in, she still wanted to. But at some point she wanted a couple of her own and now that she had found the right guy. That desire could be fulfilled easily enough.

"That is easy...I am charmingly perfect for you." Patrick replied and Nemuri shook her head again. Not about to comment on that, she was too jazzed to really care. "So Izuku..want to be my Best Man?" He asked and Izuku beamed with delight. "Good...oh I better call your Mother and tell her...otherwise she will be extremely pissed." He added and his younger Relative nodded his agreement of that. The four continued to talk and it was Izuku who noticed the clock. They had been in there for almost three hours and the Two Teenagers had Class the next day. Leaving the two Newlyweds to talk alone, he and Momo headed back to the Dorms.

Walking along on the Sidewalk and about halfway there, Momo turned towards Izuku. "So...any rejections if we do that someday?" She asked and Izuku almost tripped on his own feet. He spun towards her.

"WHAAAT...YOU MEAN...MMMMMMARRAIGE?" Izuku stammered out loudly and Momo smiled, nodding.

"Oh I do not mean...not in the near future...but maybe after we Graduate or sometime after that." Momo corrected herself and Izuku slumped his shoulders in relief. When she asked that, he had a terrifying thought that she meant now or really soon. Sure he loved her, but he was not ready at almost 16 doing something so spontaneous as that. He could barely handle the fact that he and Momo were having sex.

"Well...I guess." Then Izuku saw her sudden expression and decided to rephrase that response. "I mean yeah...I actually thought and dreamed about that several times...and I sort of liked the idea." He said to her and Momo moved a little closer to him.

"Can you come to my room tonight?" Momo whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear her. Not that there were many Students out this late, most were back in their own Dorm Rooms or eating Supper. Izuku exhaled softly and knew exactly what Momo intended for them to do once he went to her room. Not that he was against having sex, it was just getting harder and harder to leave her room in the Morning in time to sneak back to his own without someone noticing. He was almost caught the other day when Shoto had come out and questioned him on why he looked so disheveled along with worn out. He had to quickly came up with that he had just finished his Training Regime. Not wanting to tell his friend that he had spent the night with Momo having sex until a few hours before Dawn.

"Okay...but I have to leave earlier in the Morning...I almost got caught the other day." Izuku whispered back and Momo smiled warmly. What she really wanted was for him to remain in bed with her, she slept so much better holding onto him and the Sex was outstandingly Phenomenal. Now that she has experienced it, she wanted it a lot. But only with him. Using the idea that she and Izuku were just horny teenagers.

"Awww I really like having you there in the Morning. Okay...but this Weekend you stay all night and not leave until late in the Morning." Momo told him and they entered the Dorms. Upon entering they released each others hands and made it appear that they arrived together. Still not wanting too many to know that they were involved. She believed it was bad enough that Kyoka and Mina knew. They kept pressing her for details, especially details about her and Izuku's sex life. Basically wanting a Blow by Blow description of the events. She could provide that information easily enough, because each and every time was remarkable. But she did not want them to know just how good Izuku was in that department. Fearing that one or both would want to indulge to find out and she still believed that she was an outstandingly irrational Jealous person. As they walked through, Momo spotted Kyoka Jiro, Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure all in one of the Common Rooms. Mina and Toru were grilling Kyoka trying to find out what boy that their friend liked. Kyoka refused to tell them. But Momo suspected she knew exactly who it was.

**Encounter:**

Dodging to the left, Patrick jump kicked and slammed his foot against his attacker's left side of his face. Knocking him backwards. He had no idea why this Man had attacked him and at that moment was not to concerned about the reasons. As the larger Man tried again to hit him. He noticed something important. Whoever this was, he was not well trained in hand to hand fighting. The other Man's moves were predictable and at most all he possessed that made him possibly dangerous was he was moderately strong. Blocking a right cross, Patrick grabbed him by his arm and with a simple twist sent him soaring onto three Metal Garbage Cans. The Man hit and the Cans bent and there was a resounding crinkle of Metal. As the Man stood up, his Shirt ripped open and Patrick now knew why the Man had attacked him. "You are Yakuza." He declared and the Man smirked. "But not of Chisaki's group...no you are from another Clan." The Man stopped smiling and began to move slightly to the left. Roaring like a Bull Elephant the Man charged and Patrick simply ducked under the Man's large arms and conducted an uppercut. Hitting the Man as hard as he could. The Man's head snapped back and his nose basically exploded. Reeling back, the Man dropped to the Ground. Patrick did not expect the Man to actually talk or tell him anything of relevance. Ripping a Metal Sign Post out of the Sidewalk, Patrick knelt and bent the Steel pole around the Man's shoulders. Pinning the Man's arms to his side, then he examined the Tattoos that ran almost all over the Man's chest and arms. Narrowing his sight on the Images, he chuckled. Standing back up as several Police and Local Heroes arrived. One of the Hero Agency Leaders inquired what had happened and Patrick simply pointed at the Man. "He attacked me and I think I now know why." He said to the Woman and she looked down at the Man.

"The Yakuza." She said and Patrick smiled, shaking his head.

"Nope...those Tattoos are fake...Someone wants us to think that it is the Yakuza that came after me." Patrick told her and the Heroine stared at him confused. "Reason it out...I am about to join INTERPOL here...lets say I was attacked, killed or injured by an apparent Yakuza...the Police and Heroes would come down on them..hard..No this was not a sanctioned Yakuza attack...someone wants to cause them some problems. I can think of only one person that would do something this stupid." He told the woman and she nodded with understanding.

"So you think it might be Tomura Shigaraki that arranged this little drama?" She said making a wild assumption and Patrick Nodded.

"Yep...When this idiot comes around...I would really like to talk to him." Patrick stated and then left, to allow the Police and Heroes to do their jobs. Even though he was about to become an INTERPOL Agent, he was not one yet. He actually did not legally have the right to make an arrest or question the Attacker yet. But he did have a right to defend himself. As he walked back towards UA, he began to come up with the reasons that Tomura had arranged this. The Leader of the League of Villains did not like the idea of him being at the UA Campus. Did not like that he would be close to Class 1-A and did not like that he was about to become a Regional INTERPOL AGENT. Those Factors could make Tomura extremely nervous. Standing outside the Gate of UA. "I guess I now know what Assignment I want to request from the Regional Director...I want to go after the League of Villains." He said to himself with a small smile. Then he frowned. First though he would have to clear it with Nemuri. He did not want her to find out he volunteered to go after the League without it being a ordered assignment. Feeling that if he did that, she might not take it rationally. Believing it best not to piss off the Woman that he was about to Marry. He liked sleeping in the Bed with her.

To be Actually Concluded:

(Had too much that I wanted to cover in this Chapter-So I guess I have to do one more.)


	32. Chapter 32

My Hero Academia: Problems and Solutions (Short Story) Part 5

**Days and Nights: **

Staring over at the Man who had attacked him only yesterday, Patrick smirked. The Man was sweating and his eyes darted about the room anxiously and nervously. "You know Honji Horishiaki you are in some real serious trouble." Patrick said and Honji gave a short laugh.

"Am I...as I understand it all they can charge me with is Assault." Honji said gloating a bit until Patrick laughed.

"No not legally...but I am sure the Yakuza is not going to be exactly pleased with you...Impersonating a Yakuza can be extremely hazardous to your health." Patrick told him and Honji paled, began breathing hard in and out. "I am betting at some point..they are going to punish you severely." The other man swallowed.

"How...how did you know...that I am not a Yakuza?" Honji asked beginning to understand how much trouble he was actually in. Patrick laughed and pointed at his Tattoos.

"Generally Tattoos are permanent and not just drawn on. That and if the Yakuza wanted to take me out...they would send not just one idiot to do it." Patrick replied and then leaned closer. "As I see it you only have one choice...that is if you want to live..start talking." He said and Honji spilled his guts. After about an hour, Patrick found out that he had been right. Tomura Shigaraki was behind the whole thing. Wanting to not only have the Police, Interpol and Heroes go after the Yakuza. But had the idea of taking over all of the enterprises that the Yakuza would have to abandon. All of them. From Prostitution to Smuggling. The reason was the League of Villains was broke. When Chisaki disclosed about the Leagues finances, they lost all their funding. They lost everything and needed to find new sources of Income to be able to function. So for a bit of payback, Tomura decided to not only have the Yakuza be taken down, he also planned on stealing everything from them. Leaving Honji, he stepped out into the Monitor Room at the Police Station. Where three Detectives and two Heroes waited. They all began to discuss their options. Beginning with how to keep Honji Horishiaki from having an accident once he was placed in General Population in Prison.

Returning to the UA Campus, Patrick went to talk to Nemuri. Finding her at her Townhouse Apartment, getting Eri's room ready for when the little Girl came to stay. Discussing what he had learned with her, Nemuri was a bit concerned. Believing that Tomura Shigaraki might try something similar again. "I actually am not too concerned about that...once the Yakuza finds out what Tomura tried to do...he and his group are going to have a hard time." He told her and Nemuri felt better.

**The UA Dorms:**

Izuku could not stop staring at Momo as she laid on the Beach Chair in a Bikini that barely covered her. Attempting to get a Tan. She turned her head towards him, easily catching him gawking at her. "Geez Izuku...you have seen me naked and here you are being a bigger pervert then Mineta." She stated with a wry smile and he swallowed heavily and stopped staring at her. Giggling she reached over and gently returned his head back. "I am not complaining...you can ogle me as much as you want...just don't let me catch you staring at anyone else." She told him and he smiled. She found herself also admiring his Physique now that he was wearing shorts and nothing else. She had suggested that he get a tan. Not telling him that she believed he would be considerably hotter with his Muscled Body tanned. For the moment they were alone, on the roof of the Dormitory with the door locked. Due to where they were, no one could see them or even hear them. Which made her tempted to do something other then lounging on Beach Chairs getting a Tan. But she knew she could never convince Izuku into them doing it out in the open like this. Now it was time to drop something upon him. "Uhm Izuku...I think it might be a good time for you to meet my Parents." She stated and Izuku paled.

"I...oh boy...I do not know if I am ready for that yet." Izuku said and Momo wrinkled her nose.

"When do you think you would be ready for that?" Momo asked and Izuku shrugged.

"Perhaps right after we graduate or perhaps after I do that one thing you asked me about yesterday." Izuku replied, Momo laughed and shook her head.

"No...I want you to meet my Parents and I want to meet your Mother." Momo declared sternly and Izuku exhaled roughly. Neither option appealed to him. Sure he was deathly afraid to meet her Parents due to that they probably would believe that he was not good enough for their Daughter. Which in his own opinion he was no where good enough for her. As to his Mother, that was a totally different prospect. He knew that his Mother would adore Momo and want to know specific details. Details that he did not want his Mother to know. He shook his head.

"Your Parents are not going to like me...in fact they will probably point out that I am not good enough for you...which I am not." Izuku stated and Momo giggled, standing she straddled his lap facing him. He found himself staring directly at her impressive barely clad Cleavage in her light blue Bikini top. The result from his view made a certain part of his body begin to throb. But still he was concerned about meeting her Parents. Knowing that they would firmly believe that Momo could do so much better then him.

"They may say and think that...but they are seriously wrong...get this through your head...you are mine and I am not letting you go." Momo said and leaned down to kiss him. Taking his hands while she kissed him and placing them on her Ass Cheeks. He gently squeezed them and she exhaled softly. "OH that feels good." She whispered, licking his lips and kissing him again. Her hips began to gyrate and ground against him and she felt something poking her through his shorts against her Bikini. She kissed her way over to his right ear, licking, sucking and then kissing his ear lobe. She lightly panted her hot breath across his ear. "We...we need to...we need to go to my room." She whispered hotly in his ear. Kissing her way back and latched her lips against his firmly. "I cannot wait...we need to go now." She told him and after kissing him one more time, she stood up and grabbed his right hand in hers. Leading him back inside and straight to her room. Locking her door and turning her CD player on, at the same time turning up the volume.

"Why...are you doing that?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled at him, unfastening her Bikini Strings on her Top.

"Because tonight I am going to be loud." Momo stated seductively, pushing him onto her bed while the CD Player played some Music that Kyoka Jiro had given her. Joining him after she untied her bottoms and watched as he slipped off his Shorts. Grabbing a Box of Condoms out of her Night Stand and thrusting them at him.

At the same time, Nemuri slowly rose and descended on Patrick. Smiling down at him while he played with her Breasts. This had been their third time tonight and she was in the midst of euphoria. Doing it raw, no longer having him wear a Condom. To her it felt extremely better not having anything from letting her feel his tool within her. Panting slightly and moaning, she continued to ride his impressive Manhood and he moved his hands down onto her ass. Really helping to guide her up and down. She had lost count on how many times she had climaxed and had an orgasm. Now as he did, she felt an extremely satisfying Orgasm flood through her, overwhelm her and made her feel like she was convulsing. Her back stiffened and she felt herself tighten around his lower extremity. Squeezing him more tightly down there. Making him moan as well. But he moaned something she thoroughly enjoyed hearing no matter how many times he said it. "I love you...Nemuri...I love you so much." He gasped and moaned and she flopped down onto him, into his awaiting arms and kissed him.

"I love you too...Patrick...so much more." Nemuri said panting as she snuggled against him contently. "Never...never leave me." She whispered and he smiled.

"Never will." Patrick said back and she held onto him tightly within her own arms. Both soon after fell asleep with her lying on top of him. In the Morning Nemuri was once more tempted to call Principle Nezu and take the day off. To remain in bed with Patrick all day, all night and not actually leave until tomorrow. But that was impossible. Mainly due to that Eri was coming for a visit so that she could see her Room. Along with spend the day with both her and Patrick. Visiting the Students of Class IA while Nemuri and Patrick both taught their Classes. Later this week, Patrick had to go to the INTERPOL Office to make a report about the League of Villains and what information he had gathered. Even though he was not an official Agent yet, he had spent a few hours speaking with Class IA about their interactions with the League of Villains. The initial plan was that at the end of the week they would both go to New York to pack his meager possessions and then return three days later. Her plan on that trip was not to only pack but spend the days not leaving his Studio Apartment. She felt a little sad for him, in all of his years living in New York he did not have many close friends and his Family had passed away years ago. She intended to rectify that by spending a lot of time with him. Along with basically fucking him into a stupor. So that he would no longer be as lonely as he once was.

"Just think...a month from now and...we make it official." Nemuri said with a huge smile. She felt so gloriously happy about that. Though she was really looking forward to when they would go on their honeymoon. They had decided to take it right here in the Apartment. Spending a good two weeks just staying home and if she planned it right, possibly by the end of that two weeks. She would end up pregnant. Though she did know their actual time consummating their Marriage would be slightly restricted, since Eri would be here as well. That was another reason they were not planning on going anywhere, both felt it best not to either drag the poor young girl along or after two weeks send her back to stay in the Hospital until they came back. No they would just have to wait until Eri went to bed to fool around.

"You know you do not have to come with me back to New York...there really is not much there for me to pack...I sort of turned into a Minimalist." Patrick told her and Nemuri shook her head.

"No...I want to go...it will give us a couple of days to...well to spend some uninterrupted time together." Nemuri said and Patrick liked that idea. Five days a week, she had to go teach School or attend some School related meetings. Which limited their actual time together. Sure they would go out and then spend the night together having sex. But they were somewhat limited on how late they could stay out or how long they had sex. From what Patrick could tell, Nemuri was a nymphomaniac or close to being one. She loved having sex and no matter how many times he did her or went down on her. She always wanted more. Which was not a bad thing at all. In fact he rather enjoyed the fact that she was that way.

It being Saturday, the Newlyweds had Izuku and Momo over when Aiwaza brought Eri. At first the little girl was a little nervous but after Izuku and Momo reassured her that she would be safe and that Nemuri and Patrick were really great people. The girl settled down and actually enjoyed coming. Finding what would be her room, perfect. Nemuri had spent a good half of her Bi-weekly Paycheck on not only furnishings, but also a good deal of toys suited for a little girl. Dolls, Stuffed Toys and Movies were all over the room. The Movies had been Patrick's idea and all were Walt Disney Movies. From Snow White to Aladdin. Along with a couple of his personal favorites, like Hotel Transyvania. The two adults promised Eri that they would watch all of those Movies together. Which really made Eri smile. At the end of the day, Eri hugged Izuku, Momo and then both of them. Nemuri promised her that on Monday she was coming to stay and would be able to remain. Aizawa then took her back to the Hospital. Watching the little girl leave, Nemuri inhaled sharply. Really wanting a little girl just like Eri after she got pregnant. Though she would in time love Eri just as much and hoped that Eri would feel the same towards her and Patrick. Eri really needed someone to be there for her.

**Meeting the Parents:**

Sitting in the backseat of a Luxury Limousine, Izuku fidgeted nervously. Every Movie and Television Show that he had seen about a Man meeting his Girlfriends Parents had indicated that it did not go well. He expected that it would be just as bad. Momo leaned closer to him so that the Driver could not overhear them. "Whatever happens...do not..do not let them know that we are having sex. My Father..and probably my Mother would not take it well if they found out." She warned him and he fought the urge to reply with "NO DUH."

"No problem." Izuku said instead, then swallowed heavily. Glancing out the windows and almost praying that Tomura Shigiraki or any of the psycho members of the League of Villains would pick that moment to attack them. Not that he wanted to place Momo in any danger, but such an occurrence would delay him from meeting Momo's Parents. "Why can't those jackasses be helpful for once?" He thought and then before he was ready, the huge Car pulled through a gate with a big Y on it. A minute later the Car stopped in front of a Extremely Large Mansion. "Any chance we could delay this?" He asked her and Momo shook her head.

"Nope...do not worry...they will...well they will at least tolerate you." Momo said teasing him. "But remember this...I love you and nothing is going to change that." With that she took his hand and guided him out of the Car.

By the end of the Visit, Izuku felt like he had been tortured. Stumbling out of the house, he was in shock at what Momo had yelled to her Father. From the second they had arrived, her Father had been basically a complete asshole and Momo could not take how he treated her Izuku. Her Mother tried to intercede but her Father was just being an unreasonable Jackass. Basically informing Momo that Izuku was pure scum and not even worthy enough to associate with her. So as they left she declared that not only was she in love with Izuku, but after they graduate she fully planned on Marrying him. That did not bode well as her Mother fainted and her Father looked like he was about to have a stroke. Once more in the Limo, she smiled over at Izuku. "I guess that could have gone better." She said and Izuku was in too much shock to actually respond.

The Meeting with Izuku's Mother went extremely better. Though Izuku did not think so, mainly due to that Inko Midoriya had decided to bring out the Baby Pictures and tell Momo some stories. Even though Izuku did not think so by the end of the night, Momo found she liked his Mother immensely and even told the older Midoriya that she planned on being his Girlfriend for a very long time. This seemed to please his Mother. Returning to the Dorm, Momo believed that in time her Parents would be as accepting of him as his Mother was of her.

**The Future:**

"How can...how can I do this...I cannot even breath right now!" Izuku stated gasping deeply for oxygen and Patrick laughed at his Cousin. Twice since they had arrived Izuku had run to the Bathroom to vomit and now he appeared ready to do it again.

"Take it easy Cuz...all you got to do is just stand there and wait for her to come down the aisle. Then once you see her then you will just know it is totally worth it." Patrick told him remembering the day that Nemuri had done the same thing. It had been almost 4 years and he still mystified that he was married to Nemuri Kayama. It did not feel real to him. Along with the fact that their 3 year old Daughter Darling sat in the Large Room with her adopted Sister Eri, Izuku and Momo's friends and Family waiting for the Ceremony to start.

"I do not know if I can do this." Izuku said and Patrick laughed again, shaking his head.

"Well you sort of have to...don't you...otherwise I think her Father is going to kill you." Patrick said reassuringly and pointing out the fact that Izuku had to Marry Momo. Leaning towards the younger man, he lightly slapped him on the back of the head. "What the fuck were you two thinking...you are just lucky that it happened now and not back when you two started having Sex." He again shook his head. Izuku blanched slightly and swallowed heavily.

"How should I know all it took was one time without...we both thought it was her safe time." Izuku replied and then he could not help but smile. In truth he did not mind and neither did Momo. If she was not two months pregnant then her Father would still continue to protest their relationship. He would still be dead set against them being together. But now that she was pregnant, her Father did not have a choice but accept the fact that she needed to get Married.

"Nemuri thinks Momo might have arranged this...I for one do not believe that the both of you could be so devious. Or rather Momo would stoop to letting herself get Pregnant just to marry you." Patrick said and Izuku exhaled sharply. He had originally wondered if Momo would do that. He knew she would use unorthodox tactics to get her way and it could be possible she would use any method to stay with him. Even get pregnant to ensure that they did get Married. While he was reconsidering that, he soon found himself on the Alter waiting for Momo to walk down the Aisle in her Wedding Dress that had to be taken out in the Midriff region.

The End

Authors Note: This is where I leave it off...I might write a continuation Story later and I might not. I also went with Izuku being with Momo where I usually like to pair him with Mina. So your welcome.


	33. Chapter 33

My Hero Academia: The Realization Date and Finding Love Anyhow (Short Story) Part 1

**The First and Only Date:**

For both of them it felt like an something that had to occur. Their first official date. Ochaco Uraraka from the day she had met the timid, excitable and nervous Izuku Midoriya. She found herself liking him and those feeling grew over time. Now they were on their first actual date and she had a strange feeling from the moment that he had agreed to go out with her. They of course talked as they ate at a Dinner, at the Movies and then on the walk back to UA. The feelings of discomfort continued as the Date progressed and when the date was finally over. She leaned in for the goodnight kiss. Their first kiss and after a very disturbing moment, she parted from him and winced. Then noticed his expression. 'That was...that was..." Izuku said as he swallowed heavily.

"Extremely...wrong." Ochaco finished what Izuku had been trying to say. "It felt like...it felt like I just kissed my Brother." She said as she tried not to make eye contact.

"Is that the feeling that I got during that...but that is exactly what that felt like." Izuku said back and Ochaco shrugged. exhaling sharply.

"Well I have a brother and that is exactly what it felt like." Ochaco told him. "Okay...so I guess...this whole thing was a really bad idea...that we..." She was at a lose for words but Izuku knew exactly what she wanted to say.

"I think at most we are or should be nothing more then Best Friends...really close Best Friends...other then that..won't work." Izuku said and Ochaco nodded.

"That is exactly what we are...Best Friends. Nothing more." Ochaco said and then hugged him. He tensed slightly and she smiled. "Hey Best Friends hug." She informed him and he hugged her back. Parting she laughed. "Well we tried it and we both agree...we are not...we cannot be together like that...it would feel really weird." She said and Izuku agreed fully with that. Entering their dorm, they said their good nights and both headed to where they had other plans. Izuku had been asked along with Momo Yaoyorozu, by Aiwaza to meet two Third Years to discuss the possibility of having some of the Seniors come to class to do a demonstration of their Quirks. The time had been set an hour after his date with Ochaco, so he had time to slowly make his way to rendezvous with Yaoyorozu before the actual meeting. While Ochaco was going to one of the Common Rooms to study with Toru and Mina.

**The Dilemma:**

Standing outside the Third Year Dormitory, Momo Yaoyorozu glanced down at her watch. She was at least a half hour early and was patiently waiting for Izuku. But the insects were beginning to bother her and the temperature was starting to drop. Chilling her slightly. "I knew I should not have worn there Shorts and a simple T-Shirt." She muttered wrapping her arms around herself and shivering slightly. A few minutes later she exhaled and watched the condensation of her breath cause steam. Reaching out she Knocked on the Dorm and a minute later one of the Third Years she and Izuku were supposed to meet opened the door.

"Oh it's you...you are early. Mishia Misogi is not back yet from the store...she might be a little late." Torgika Taranka said as he stepped back from the open door. "You might as well come in." He gestured and as the younger Girl entered, she did not see that he leered at her with a small smirk. Really admiring what he saw. Guiding her inside, he reached into his pocket and texted his friend a quick message. Escorting their intended victim to a small Common Room just opposite of the Main Entrance. "This is where we thought that would be a good place for us to talk about what Aiwaza wanted." The older Boy said as he opened the other door and followed her inside. Staring lustfully at her ass. "This one is going to be fun." He thought with a small smile of delight and desire. Watching her closely as she stepped over to the nearby Couch and sat down. Sitting himself in a nearby Chair he leaned back and waited. But not for Mishia. No he was waiting for his friend Shinzoka Zinga to arrive. He continued to subtly admire the Young Girls assets and wished that Shinzoka would hurry up. They had at most an hour before Mishia or any of their fellow Third Year Classmates arrived. That did not give them a lot of time to have their fun with the Girl. At most they might only get to go twice each and he wanted to so badly with the Well Endowed younger Girl. Both he and Shinzoka wanted to play with her and this could be their only opportunity.

When the door opened, she looked to see who was coming in. Hoping it might be Izuku or even Mishia. Not liking being alone with Taranka, ever since she arrived she could not help but feel a weird vibe from him. He seemed pleasant enough, but to her there was the distinctive feeling that she got every time she was around Minoru Mineta. Though the feeling she had was intensified now. To her dismay it neither and she decided perhaps it might be best to go back outside and wait for Izuku. Standing, she began to walk towards the door. "Hey..Where are you going?" Taranka asked standing and placing himself in front of her.

"I was going to go see if Izuku was...if he was waiting outside for me." Momo quickly said and attempted to step around Taranka. But then Shinzoka Zinga stepped in front of her and stared into her eyes and she suddenly could not move or speak. Taranka laughed.

"Do you like Zinga's Quirk...it is called Paralyzation...he can paralyze anyone for about an hour...you won't be able to speak or move at all." Taranka stated with a huge smile. "It is about time you got here...we only got about another hour and I want to thoroughly enjoy myself with this one...she got a body that puts a lot of girls her age to shame." The one older boy said to the other and Zinga shrugged his shoulders. Then looked her up and down.

"Phew...she is one hot piece...this is going to be outstanding...So who goes first...who gets to pop that cherry?" Zinga asked and Taranka gave a short laugh.

"That is if she is a virgin..which I have a feeling the way this one is built it is good odds she already been popped...if not then and she still a virgin...She won't be by the time we are done with her." Taranka pushed Momo who was stiff as a statue and she fell onto the nearby couch, still unable to move or even react. Her eyes darted to one and then the other. She wanted to scream, she wanted to use her Quirk and defend herself. But all she could do was blink. She felt as Zinga began to unbutton her Shirt while Taranka unhooked her Shorts and pulled the zipper down. Then he tore her shorts off and Zinga did the same with her Shirt. She now had only her Bra and Panties on. Soon they too joined the remnants of her other Clothes. "Oh wow look at her...she is..."

"I know...I can't wait to get in there and fuck her brains out." Zinga said with a huge smile and Momo tried valiantly to move her hands to cover herself. Hating that both of these assholes were leering at her now naked body. Whats more she wanted to yell, demand that they stop. Even beg them not to do this. Not to rape her. But all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and hope that they at least wore a condom. "Okay lets do rock, paper, Scissors to see who gets to do her first." With that Momo felt tears run down her cheeks.

"Please don't..please don't rape me." Momo tried to say but she still could not even make a sound. As the two began to do Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would degrade her first.

**Arrival and Rage:**

Walking towards the Third Year Dormitory, Izuku was enjoying the cool, crisp air and decided to not rush. He still had a good twenty minutes and he could see the Front of the Dorm from where he was. Then he focused his eyes on the front of the Dorm and noticed something odd. Momo was not there, waiting. He knew she was a stickler for punctuality and should be there already. Walking a little faster, he neared the front steps and as he neared the Door. He was about to knock when he instead reached down and found that the door was unlocked. Something else he found odd. Glancing upwards and to the sides, he inhaled deeply. All the lights for the Individual Room were off, indicating that probably no one was there. Opening the door he stepped inside and he was about to announce that he was there. Then he heard two voices coming from a room across from the Main Entrance. With some hesitation, he grabbed the door handle and slowly opened the door. Seeing a sight that made his insides churn with anger. Momo was laying prone on the floor, not moving and completely naked. Two older Boys were standing on each side of her playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Striding towards them he pushed them away from her, diverted his eyes to look down at her face and quickly pulled off his Jacket covering her from the chest down. "Yaoyorozu...are you alright?" He asked her and all he could see that she could do is blink while streams of tears ran down her cheeks. Izuku glared at the two Boys, reaching over and grabbing a Throw Blanket covering her with that as well. "What did you do to her?" He demanded and the two smirked at him.

"Nothing...she wanted us...so we are about to oblige her." The taller of the two said with a sneer. Izuku looked down again into Momo's eyes and he could tell that she did not want whatever the two intended to do to her. "Now I think you might want to either leave or...we ain't greedy...you can take a turn after Zinga." The one said gesturing over at his friend. "Otherwise I am going to have to hurt you really bad, Midoriya." Before Izuku could respond the one called Zinga laughed.

"Oh we know exactly who you are and Taranka here is way stronger then you." Zinga said laughing as well. Izuku moved to stand between them and Momo.

"Stay away from her...I am not letting you hurt her!" Izuku stated and went to his Maximum Cowling before it became painful or harmed his body. Unfortunately he knew it would not be enough to defeat Torgika Taranka. Watching as the other removed a small metal object from his pocket and his skin transformed into that Metal. He laughed again.

"That was Titanium...my body is now pure Titanium and the harder the Metal the stronger I become." Taranka informed him and Izuku exhaled sharply. He had heard that Taranka had the Quirk Absorption. Whatever he touched he could transform into and become increasingly stronger. Lunging forward, he back slapped Izuku and the younger man flew back over the couch crashing onto the floor. Standing he jumped over the same Couch and swung a hard right cross into Taranka's face. Almost howling with the realization that it was like hitting a brick wall. The older boy laughed and looked over at his comrade. "This is going to be just about as much fun as it will be nailing her." He said to Zinga who laughed as well.

"You are not going to touch her!" Izuku declared, spitting out blood from his split lip. Glancing down into Momo's eyes and seeing her pleading for him to help her, to protect her and he would. Even if it meant he was about to get his ass handed to him. He would not give up. Taranka threw a right cross and Izuku tried to block it with his left. Again it hurt. Before he could react, his opponent slammed a solid metal fist into his stomach and then rammed his other fist into the side of Izuku's head. Throwing him over several feet to slam down onto a Coffee Table.

"He's done...alright bitch...we don't have a lot of time...so there won't be any foreplay." Remaining Metal while he began to unbutton his pants, Taranka smiled toothily. Gazing lustfully down on Momo's body.

"NO! Do...not...touch...her! I won't...let you." Izuku said gasping in pain as he began to rise. Anger flowed through him and the pain seemed to diminish. He began to pant heavily in and out as the Anger within increased. Now on his feet he glared at Taranka and Zinga. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" He snarled and the two laughed.

"Guess I got to really hurt you now." Taranka started towards him and Izuku continued to inhale and exhale deeply. Something within him was building to a point of it felt like his body was going to erupt. He could feel One for All, surging within him and he knew the Cowling was also surging. But there was not broken bones or pain. Throwing his head back, Izuku ROARED. Both Taranka and Zinga put their hands over their ears and Momo winced, still unable to move. The Roar shook the walls and shattered the Windows in the room. The Green Energy flowed out of Izuku, surrounding him and penetrated him. Fueling him and he knew that the Power within him was soaring further then he ever had been able to handle. He stopped Roaring and Izuku growled. "Nice show...but I know it is all bullshit." With a sinister smirk, Tarnaka threw a hard right straight punch at Izuku.

Opening his eyes, which now were glowing a bright Green Light from within. Izuku saw the fist coming straight at his face. With speed unlike he ever possessed before, he caught the Fist a few inches from hitting him. With a Growl, he squeezed the Metal Fist and Taranka then screamed as Izuku crushed his hand effortlessly. Then with a pull and a backward motion, he threw the other boy through the Wall behind him. Glaring angrily now at Zinga.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Zinga said in panic, moving behind the couch and as far away as he could from the Monster before him.

**0**

Just over Two Hundred Meters away, Nemuri Kayama was running towards the loud roar that she had just heard. Concerned on what could have made that sound. It was unlike anything she ever heard before. Then without warning someone slammed and skidded across the ground stopping right in front of her. She immediately recognized exactly who it was. A third year Student by the name of Torgika Taranka. The boy appeared to unharmed and barely conscious. She bent over looking down at him. "What...?" She asked and before he could answer, he passed out. Now running faster, she headed for the third year Dorm. Noticing the hole in the one side of the building.

Inside, Zinga had no choice. Releasing Momo Yaoyorozu from her paralysis he focused his eyes and Quirk onto the Glowing Izuku Midoriya. Trying to stare hard into the others bright glowing eyes and to his dismay his Quirk was not working. Izuku reached the couch that separated them and with both hands ripped the Couch in half with barely any effort. Tossing the two pieces aside. He growled menacingly and Zinga moved back until he reached the wall behind him. He began to plead with the Creature before him, wailing his apologies. Now able to move, Momo did not want Izuku to do something he would regret later, stepping in between Izuku and the older boy that was about to rape her. She placed her right hand outward, using her left to hold the Throw Blanket around her. "Stop Midoriya...he is not worth it." She looked into his bright glowing eyes and did not see any of the Boy that she knew. All that was there was Anger and Rage. He growled and stared at her. "Midoriya...Izuku...it is me...Yaoyorozu...uhm Momo...please stop." She begged and he no longer walked towards her or Zinga.

"Yaoyorrrozzzu?" Izuku asked in a growling voice and she nodded.

"Yes...Midoriya...it is me...you saved me...now please stop...you are scaring me." Momo said in a pleading voice and he did stop. His eyes turned to normal and the energy that seemed to be radiating from him dimmed. He slumped slightly and sat down, looking at her now with his normal green eyes completely confused. At that moment Nemuri Kayama arrived.

While Izuku rested, Momo gave complete details what had happened. Including the facts that Torgika Taranka and Shinzoka Zinga intended to rape her. That if it was not for Izuku Midoriya, the two would have. With the Arrest of the two offenders by the Police and escorted by two Pro Heroes. Nemuri sent both Izuku and Momo to Recovery Girl to be checked out. While Momo was being examined by Recovery Girl, the Skeletal Yagi Toshinori on time All Might talked with Izuku and found out that his protege had found a way to access One for All in a way never considered before. Promising that they would test and research that way later. Sitting in an examination room and cleared medically, Momo looked at the Nurse. "Is Izz...Midoriya still here?" She asked and the elder Woman nodded. Leaning on her Cane, she gestured towards the wall to the left. Rising she went next door to find Izuku talking to Yagi Toshinori. The one time All Might gave his condolences to what had happened to her and departed. She immediately sat down next to him. "Thank you for protecting me...though saying thank you does not feel like enough." Momo said to him and Izuku shrugged.

"I could not let them do that to you...it was wrong." Izuku replied and Momo smiled. Fully knowing that he would do the same for anyone. She leaned over and decided to thank him another way. Putting her left arm around his shoulders, she lightly pecked him on the cheek. His face turned a bright shade of red as his body stiffened completely.

"Well still...you saved me from a fate worse then death." Momo told him and then placed her head on the top of his shoulder. "Could...could you walk me home...I...I do not want to go alone?" She asked and Izuku nodded, even though he was still completely stiffened. Rising she reached down and took his right hand in her left and intertwined her fingers into his. Back at the Dorms, her Girlfriends descended upon her and she had to reluctantly let go of Izuku's hand. Her friends took her back to her room and stayed with her for several hours to make sure she was alright.

**Aftermath:**

With her friends back in their own Rooms, Momo laid in her bed staring at the Ceiling. She had talked to her Parents for several hours and her Father wanted to personally castrate both of the Boys that had tried to rape her. It took both her and her Mother to calm him down and both her Parents wanted to personally thank Izuku for saving her. Now she had a problem. Every time she heard even the slightest noise or sound, caused her to feel scared. At every mysterious sound, she would sit up and throw the light switch. Then after a thorough search, she would lie back down and attempt to sleep again. She was exhausted, wanting and needing to sleep. But she just could not relax enough to fully fall asleep. So in the Morning, she rose and it took what felt like to her an eternity to get ready for Class. Nemuri had suggested that she take the day off and remain in her room. But that would mean she would be alone and that at the moment was unbearable. Thankfully it was Friday and they had a three day weekend, with Monday being a National Holiday. In her first Class, she sat nervously and could not help but be afraid. Finally before the second Class started she leaned over her desk and whispered over at Katsuki Bakugo. "Bakugo...I hate to ask this...but could we...could we switch desks...so I could sit closer to Midoriya?" She asked and she expected the brash and hot tempered Explosive Quirk User to flatly deny her. Instead he stood.

"Yes..of course...no problem." Katsuki replied and actually smiled at her. Momo stared at him with a bit of shock. His smile turned once more to his normal expression. Stern and hardened. "I...I would have...killed them for what they tried to do to you." He whispered, and waited for her to change seats.

"Thanks Bakugo." Momo whispered to him and then edged her Desk even closer to Izuku. At that moment she felt safe once more. Before Aiwaza came in, Izuku turned and nervously looked over at Momo. Her desk was only a few inches from his and she was sitting extremely close to him. He was about to ask, but she quickly explained. "I...I...need to sit close to you...it makes me feel safe." She said and then Aiwaza entered.

The rest of the day, Momo barely let Izuku out of her sight and stayed as close to him as she could. Almost going with him into the Boys Bathroom. Standing outside the door and when he came out she returned to be close to him. Back at the Dorms, she now went with her Friends and Izuku was somewhat relieved. He called Nemuri Kayama and asked why she believed Momo was doing what she was doing. The Teacher told him that it was a cooping method that Momo was using to deal with what had happened to her. She needed to feel safe and being close to him, eased her mind and made her feel safe. So Nemuri told him to just accept it and not worry too much. Eventually she would coop and no longer need him to be close to her. Izuku found out later that Kayama was completely wrong.

Once more alone in her room, Momo could not relax enough to go to sleep. With a deep sigh, she got out of her bed and threw on her Pink Robe. Walking barefoot through the Hallways she went to Izuku's room and knocked lightly. He opened the door a minute or so later, rubbing his tired eyes with his right forearm and he yawned. Then upon seeing who it was he fully awoke. "Are...are you alright...Yaoyorozu?" He asked and Momo inhaled sharply, shaking her head negatively.

"Could..Could you come to my room...so we can talk?" Momo asked and Izuku swallowed heavily. His face turned a bright shade of red and his hands began to shake.

"O...okay." Izuku gasped out and Momo reached down and took his right hand in her left. Interlacing her fingers into his and then led him out into the Hallway and back to her Room. All the way, he tried to tie his own Robe shut. Once at her room, she pulled him inside and shut the door. With him in her room, she felt remarkably better. "Is...is there something wrong Yaoyorozu?" He asked and Momo peered into his eyes.

"Call me Momo...please call me Momo and can I call you Izuku?" Momo asked and Izuku nodded. Then she decided to tell him why she wanted him here in her room. "I know this will sound...if you do not want to then it is alright...but...could...could you stay and sleep here...tonight?" She asked and Izuku felt faint. Swallowing several times and he began to weave back and forth. She quickly clarified what she intended. "Oh I am not saying that we...you know...do it...but I...I am afraid and I feel safe with you." She explained and with a deep resigned exhale, he nodded.

"Okay...I will...sleep on the floor over there." Izuku said pointing over at a far corner of her room. She shook her head and smiled.

"No...I need you to sleep in my bed with me." Momo declared and Izuku almost fainted. First he blushed a bright red color and then all the blood in his head drained out. Causing his face to pale immensely.

"WHAT?" Izuku blurted out and Momo giggled, then became serious.

"I need you to be close...I need you to be there next to me...otherwise I do not think I will be able to get any sleep." Momo said and Izuku exhaled, then barely nodded. That was all she needed, pushing him onto her bed she removed her robe showing that she was wearing matching Pajama Pants and Shirt. She began to lie down, waiting briefly for him with shaking hands remove his own robe and once he did she took hold of his left arm moving it outward. Lying down, she placed her head on the left side of his chest, sliding her right arm under his neck and then moving his left around her back. Her final step, she reached over with her left hand and intertwined her fingers into his right hand. Izuku went completely and utterly rigid. Staring at her in shock.

"What the...this is Cuddling...Momo Yaoyorozu is cuddling with me." Izuku whispered inaudibly as Momo tightened her hold on him, pulling herself closer against him. She sighed with contentment and closed her eyes.

"Thank you Izuku...you are saving me again." Momo whispered, then before fully settling down to go to sleep. She moved up slightly and pressed her lips onto his for exactly ten seconds. Returning with her head on his chest and leaving him mystified beyond belief. Unable to understand what was happening.

To be continued


	34. Chapter 34

My Hero Academia: The Realization Date and Finding Love Anyhow (Short Story) Part 2

The Morning:

For Izuku the night did not go well, how could it. For him having an Extremely Beautiful Girl pressed up against him, holding him and every once in awhile pulling herself closer to him. Made it almost impossible to actually sleep. When he finally did doze off, it felt like only a few minutes later when there was a light knock at the Door. To his dismay the door opened a second later. "Hey Momo are you up...I came to check on yoooouuuu...OH SHIT...Sorry." Kyoka Jiro said as her cheeks reddened and she quickly ducked back through the partially open door, closing it behind her. At that moment Izuku knew he was in trouble, feeling his own Embarrassment of the Situation blaze across him. So to avoid anymore problems or embarrassment, he gently shook his right fingers loose from Momo's and began to slowly slid himself out of her hold on him. As he did so, she stirred and immediately locked her arms around him.

"Mphfff...Too Early...Too Comfortable...Safe." Momo muttered, moving her head to readjust herself, at the same time she moved her left leg over his and pulled herself even tighter against him. With an long exhale, Izuku swallowed heavily.

"Uhm Yaoyo...Momo...I...I think...I better go...Jiro was just here...and she saw me here." Izuku said giving Momo a light shake and she slowly opened her eyes. Hugging him and shaking her head negatively.

"No don't wanna let you go...stay." Momo pleaded sorrowfully and Izuku just could not bring himself to leave. With heavy sigh, he stopped trying to slid out from her tightened grip on him. Though he did not like the whole situation. Overall it felt wrong. Like he was taking advantage of her.

"Momo this is wrong...I...I...I do not think this is right...you...okay you are grateful for what I did...I think that is the reason you...I cannot take advantage of you like this...what you are feeling towards me...I do not think it is real." Izuku said trying to make sense of what was happening. He did not want to fall for her when she seems to be not thinking straight. For one it would hurt later when she left him. Stating that she only felt that way towards him because she felt safe with him, whatever that meant. Momo looked at him and smiled.

"I think I understand what you are trying to say...to me it is real...the feelings I have for you and it does not stem from gratitude." Momo inhaled then continued. "Yes I am grateful...at most what happened seemed to clarify things for me...in truth I sort of liked you for a long time...but because Ochaco Uraraka liked you...I did not...I could not bring myself to...I want to now." She said and leaned down lightly kissing him. Thoroughly enjoying the sensations it caused her. "I feel safe with you Izuku because I really like you and I know that...you are just so...Can we try to be a couple." He stared at her wide eyed. So she told him exactly what she wanted. "I want to go on Dates with you, study with you, watch TV with you and just be together." She asked him and he again swallowed heavily, then nodded with a huge smile. She smiled back and after kissing him again, she returned to lying with her head on his Chest. 'Good...we are...you are my Boyfriend now, I am your Girlfriend...and your Girlfriend wants to get some more sleep with you holding me." She closed her eyes and slowly sighed with delight. Though she did want to tell him more. Like the fact that she had fallen in love with him. But decided that could wait, she did not want to overwhelm him too soon. A second later the door opened again and this time Mina stuck her pink horned head in. She raised her right hand and there was a small flash. Then she left.

"Can I at least get up and lock the door?" Izuku asked and Momo reluctantly let him. Instead of coming right back to bed, he made a side trip into her Bathroom. Coming back after a couple of minutes with a relieved expression on his face. She then realized that it had been at least 8 hours from the last time that she did the same as he just did and that is when the urge manifested itself. Getting up she headed into the Bathroom, as she sat she let out a sigh. Returning to her bed where she found her Izuku waiting for her. She immediately laid down and snuggled up to him once again. Contently smiling at him.

"Izuku...I want you to.. to sleep with me every night from now on." Momo told him and Izuku inhaled sharply then nodded. She smiled and hugged him tightly. She then closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Lying there with his arms around her, Izuku tried to relax but he just could not believe that somehow he was now her Boyfriend. It was a dream come true. Closing his own eyes, he tried valiantly to calm his mind and his hormones enough to at least get a little sleep. Using breathing techniques that All Might had suggested he use. After an hour he was somewhere between being asleep and being awake. Then finally he dozed off. Awakening when she did near noon. Both getting out of bed she finally was going to allow him to leave. But only after he promised to come back later. She herself had to meet with the other Girls, this being Saturday the Girls always got together to have sort of a Girl Chat time. Where they would spend time together talking about different subjects. Though mainly the last two chats involved boys within the Class and who likes who. Sometimes Nemuri Kayama would come and they could ask her some specific questions. She needed to talk to the Older Woman about her relationship with Izuku and if it was too soon for them to have sex. Unfortunately Nemuri did not come, so Momo decided to just go for it that night. She just did not know how. When she asked her friends, both Mina and Toru suggested that when Izuku came to her room that night for her to open the door in the nude. While Kyoka suggested that she just initiate it by seducing him while in bed. She decided upon using Kyoka's suggestion fearing that someone else might be in the Hallway and she did not want to give anyone a free show.

When Izuku knocked on the door, Momo fully intended to lull him into having sex gradually. But after she kissed him, she could not wait any longer. Not wanting to be subtle or be patient. Pushing him onto her bed forcefully, she removed her Pajama Shirt and while he began to stutter and stammer. She simply jumped on him and after a few minutes they were in the midst of passion.

**The Future:**

She had said NO again and she did not have a clue why she said NO. This had been the 17th time he had asked in the last three years and still she said NO. Glancing over at Izuku lying besides her, facing away from her and Momo could easily tell that she had upset him. Especially since they were not indulging in having sex. It had become a routine over the last three years since graduating from UA. He would come over on Friday every two weeks, they would spend the day together and at Night they would have sex. Though in the past 3 Months he had come every week, mainly to visit their Daughter Myra. This time was different, after she had said NO again. He asked her if they were ever going to get Married. When she did not answer, he went into the Bathroom for several hours. It was after 9 PM and still he did not respond to her not so subtle advances and he had not spoken to her once since he had laid down. Finally she could not handle the silence any longer. "Izuku...Could we...you know?" When he did not respond she said his name louder and he turned to look at her.

"I am not in the mood, Momo...actually I am thinking that perhaps it might be best that I go home and we not do this anymore." Izuku told her and Momo winced. He sat up and grabbed for his Pants and Shirt.

"What do you mean?" Momo asked sitting up. "You not coming over anymore?" Izuku shook his head.

"No...I will come over to see Myra...but not do this anymore." Izuku gestured at her bed and Momo gasped. She needed this, she needed him in her bed at least once or twice a month. It was the only thing that did not make her miss him so much.

"You..you...can't mean that." Momo said in panic as he was about to leave. "Wait Izuku please..lets talk this out." He rose and then looked down at her.

"What is there to talk about Momo...I can't go on like this...actually I think I know why you won't Marry me." Izuku told her, lowering his gaze down so that he did not have to look at her, fearing if he did he would not be able to continue. "You do not love me." He stated and Momo gasped.

"WHAT?" Momo said loudly standing up as well and staring at him intently. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It is easy...you have never said it to me...in all the years we have been together...you never said it once to me. Not even after Myra was born." Izuku said and was about to leave when Momo moved over to block the door. Then thought back and realized she had not, oh she felt it but she never said it. He smiled slightly. "It's true...you have never said it once to me...I have told you so many times that I love you and you never...that is why..I think it might be best that we...we not be together anymore." That hit her like a blow from Muscular. She placed her right hand on his chest and peered into his green eyes. Seeing nothing there but anguish and sorrow.

"Izuku...I did not realize...you have to know I do...I do...I do love you." Momo said as she wondered why she had such a hard time saying it. Of course she loved him, she could not face the future without him being in it. "Every time you ask me to Marry You...I intend and I want to say yes...but for some stupid reason I say NO. I have no idea why I say NO...it just comes out." She told him and he stared at her utterly confused.

"Then...there has to be a reason why you don't other then...maybe you don't really love me..it could be just like I feared back when I started to sleep in your bed with you at the UA Dorms." Izuku took a breath and continued. "That it all spawned from Gratitude and not...and not that you actually cared about me." This hit her even harder then before, this time it felt like he had hit her when he went into full RAGE mode.

"NO! No that is not true...I fell in love with you the first night you slept with me." Momo grabbed his shoulders with her hands and glared into his eyes sternly. "Listen...maybe I say no because...well because...FUCK IT." She growled. "Izuku Midoriya will you Marry me?" She asked and his mouth gaped open. "WELL?" She said loudly after a couple of seconds had passed. He swallowed several times and was in utter shock that she just asked him.

"Yes...I will." Izuku stuttered out and Momo pulled him towards her, then kissed him hard.

"Give..put that ring on my finger and then...and then we are going to have sex all night long. Tomorrow, you call your Mom while I call my Parents...I am not waiting...we are going right to the Magistrate and get Married as soon as possible." Momo ordered him pushing him onto the bed and then joining him.

"Okay." Izuku said softly and then they kissed once more.

The End.

(Sorry for the Short Chapter. This is probably my worst second part...so I apologize. I might rewrite it later, perhaps after I find out if the Government is not going to screw me and the rest of the Essential Workers over again. Because we are getting screwed over...those of you that are on Unemployment got rewarded to be on Unemployment, while we the Essential Workers got bent over and done raw...Uncle Sam did not even have the courtesy to use Vasiline. So it is difficult for me to really work on these right now.)


	35. Chapter 35

My Hero Academia: Secrets (Short Story) Part 1

**After the Festival:**

Back at the Dorms, Momo Yaoyorozu lounged on the Couch. Resting and recovering from a very long day. Glancing over she watched as Kyoka Jiro, Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida, Toru Hagakure and Mina Ashido flagged a huge number of internet requests for a copy of their Song and Dance Number. There was even a request from a Music Promoter. None of the Students from Class 1-A expected such a positive feedback on what they had done. Yes the idea was to lift the spirits of their fellow Students, but this. It was just amazing. Closing her eyes she thought of how much her feet hurt and she began to wonder if she could get her Secret Boyfriend to rub them later, when they were alone. She smirked at how easy it had been to keep her and her Boyfriends relationship on the down low. So far no one in the Class or their respected Parents knew. Though there was not much to know, at most in the past six months they had been together at most they went on dates, kissed, hugged and cuddled. But he did massage her sore muscles upon request. Picking up her Cell Phone, she sent a simple Text. "LATER...7 PM...MY ROOM." When a reply came, it was just a OKAY Emoji which meant he would be there. She coyly smiled and stood. "My Feet are killing me...I think I might go lay down and rest." She told those gathered there and headed for her room.

Inside her room, she changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable. Namely a pair of Sleep Shorts and a All Might T-Shirt her Boyfriend had given to her four months ago. Which she kept hidden in her Underwear Drawer. Not wanting anyone but him to see it. Due to if any of the others did see it especially Mina or Kyoka. They would question her relentlessly where she had gotten it, pointing out that there was only one Person in the Dorms or who they knew of that was an obsessed Fan of All Might. It would not take them much deductive skills to discover that she was involved romantically with Izuku Midoriya. That he was indeed her Boyfriend. She liked keeping their relationship a secret, the sneaking around and going out from time to time. Even the rare occurrences where he would spend the night in her room. So that they could Cuddle and sleep together. At exactly 7 PM, she went to the door and as he knocked once. She whipped the door open and dragged him inside. Slamming the door shut and locking it. Then lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Kissing him roughly. Parting she placed her head on his shoulder. "I missed you..so so much." She whispered and Izuku chuckled.

"We just saw each other during the Festival not more then 5 hours ago." Izuku informed her and Momo shrugged.

"Okay I missed this." Momo admitted tightening her hold upon him. Hugging him as hard as she could, he did the same. "Hmmm as nice as this is...my feet are killing me...any chance..?" He laughed and nodded.

"No problem...that is why you love me right." Izuku said and she smiled.

"Yep." Momo let go of him and went to sit on her bed with her back against the headboard. He sat slid onto her bed at her feet, placing both on his lap and after taking her left foot, he began to gently massage her foot. She cooed with delight, closing her eyes and sighed. "You are the best." She stated and after a few minutes he began to rub her other foot. "Do my calves too." She ordered and he moved up her right calf, tenderly rubbing from her ankle up to her knee.

"Uhm Momo...I sort of...I have something for you." Izuku said sheepishly and she looked at him curiously. "You know for our Six Month Anniversary." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"We are doing that? I didn't get you anything...Shit now I feel like a really sucky bad Girlfriend." Momo said as he shook his head. Still rubbing her calves.

"That is okay...you are the best gift that I could hope for. Which still amazes me that you actually..." Izuku did not finish and Momo smiled at him.

"That I love you...you make that easy. Now what did you get me? Gimme, Gimme, Gimme." Momo reached out with her right hand, closing and opening her hand. Removing his right hand he reached into his pocket and brought out a small box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it. He handed it to her and she immediately removed the ribbon. "I hope there is not an engagement ring in here...we are way to young for that...YET." She smiled evilly as he began coughing uncontrollably.

"NO...NO..NO...It is just..." Then Izuku noticed Momo valiantly trying to suppress her laughter. "Oh you got me." He chuckled and she opened the Box, pulling out a thin silver chain necklace with a Silver Heart Shaped Locket attached. "I know it is not much, but what do you get someone that can buy anything she wants or create it." He said to her. She put down the box and opened the Locket. Inside was a small picture of them together on one side and the other was an inscription.

"M.Y. I Luv U. I.M." Momo smiled and clasped the Necklace around her neck. Then inched her way down closer to him, putting her arms around his neck and stared right into his eyes. "I love it...I will never take it off...this means more to me that you would get me something like this...I love it and I love you." She declared, tilting her head to the left and kissed him.

"There is one more thing...uhm well...I...oh boy I have no idea how you are going to take this...I hope not as badly as I have envisioned." Izuku believed it would be good to first give her the Locket and then what he was completely scared to tell her. She wrinkled her nose.

"What is it?" Momo asked with a bit of concern, knowing when Izuku became this nervous or anxious it could not be good.

"Well you know about...about the UA Bachelor Charity Auction..Right?" Izuku asked and Momo nodded.

"Yes it is something the School does every year...two weeks after the School Festival. All the proceeds go to the Victim Relief Fund...Why?" Momo said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm...Mister Aiwaza...he got a request that...Shoto Todoroki, Tenya Iida and...and...well me...be...auctioned with those from the third Years." Izuku told her and Momo smiled. Both knew normally it was a third year kind of event. Where five to ten of the third years would be asked to participate. Generally they did not ask the first or second years due to the age of those male students and the fact that a lot of the Bidders were much much older then the Students. Momo scowled and inhaled sharply.

"Let me get this straight...they want to Auction you off to some WOMAN or Girl to...as I remember you end up escorting the winner to some Social Engagement...such as Dinner." Momo stated her voice tight. "I also remember that last year one of the esteemed winners got caught trying to seduce...I have to know are you going to accept?" She asked staring menacingly at him.

"It does go to charity and Mister Aiwaza has told us that they are being extra careful that there is not a repeat of what happened last year." Izuku said sheepishly, swallowing several times. "I think I should do it." This floored her briefly and then she smiled.

"Are you asking my permission?" Momo asked and he nodded.

"If you say no...then I won't do it." Izuku said and Momo hugged him.

"I was not planning on attending that...but I think I will just to make sure that the right one buys you...such as myself." Momo said and Izuku laughed. "What there is no way I am letting someone like Mt Lady get their claws into you." She said not mentioning the several dozen others she did not trust to be anywhere near her boyfriend. Feeling her hackles bristled at the thought of anyone else even touching him. "You are mine..all Mine and I do not share." Giving him another kiss, she moved back to where she was sitting against the Headboard. Pointing at her calves. "Still sore there...could you?" With that he returned to massaging her Calves.

**The Auction:**

To her relief every Girl at UA was invited to the event so Momo did not have to crash it or put in for the invitation that was usually sent to her Family. Not wanting to explain to her Mother why after all these years that she was going to the UA Bachelor Auction. "I got about 500 Euros...and I am going to get me one of them tonight if I have to spend it all." Mina declared as she smiled.

"Well I have almost a thousand." Toru stated happily walking besides the other Girls in class. "Though there is only one Boy I plan on Bidding on."

"Oh and who is that? Shoto Todoroki." Kyoka asked. Toru shook her invisible head and giggled.

"Nope...Midoriya...he is just so cute...like I said before...he is perfect boyfriend material." Toru replied reminding their small group about the Chat they had a couple of months ago when Mina accused Ochaco of being in love with Midoriya or Iida. None of them Noticed then that Momo was fuming and listening intently for Ochaco's answer. Ready and willing to drop the bomb if necessary.

"Hey that is the one I want." Mina said with a huge pout. Momo smirked as she walked towards the large Building that had several hundred Women going inside.

"Good luck on that one...I brought 15 thousand Euros and have two Credit Cards that have a fifty thousand Euro limit...Izuku is mine tonight." Momo thought as she continued to smirk. Drawing the attention of Kyoka.

"What is so funny Momo?" Kyoka asked and Momo gestured at their two friends.

"Oh those two...so are you going to bid on a Boy tonight?" Momo countered her friends question and watched as Kyoka blushed a deep shade of red. Shaking her head vigoriously.

"Nnnnooo." Kyoka stammered out as she stumbled on nothing.

"Come on Kyoka...why not? You could cast in your bid on Midoriya too or is it a certain other that you like? Perhaps one that has a fire and ice quirk?" Momo told her and Kyoka almost had a melt down. If not for the Gown she was wearing, Momo suspected that the other would run back to the Dorm to hide. Swallowing several times and beads of sweat began to pour down her face.

"I...I can't..what happens if I win...I would have to go out with him." Kyoka said and blushed even more.

"That is what happens when you win...you go out with him...maybe you find out that he likes you as much as you like him." Momo told her and Kyoka gasped loudly. Mina at that moment decided to rescue her friend from Momo's attention.

"So is there one that you are going to bid for?" Mina asked her and Momo shrugged.

"Oh I might try for Midoriya..at least get the bidding up high enough to make you two work for it." Momo said with a small smile. Then she saw someone that she had not expected to come. Grimacing she glared at the Woman about to go in, she turned and smiled at them.

"Hey that was...Pixie Bob." Ochaco announced and waved to the older woman who waved back. Stepping aside she waited for the Girls from Class 1-A to get closer. "Pixie Bob...are you here for the Auction?" The Gravity Quirker asked and the other smiled.

"Yes...I heard that three of those delightful Kittens from your Class are being offered...so I came to get me one." Pixie stated with a huge seductive smile. She pointed through the window where they all could see 24 Boys standing on the stage and all of them wearing Tuxedos. "That one there...I have decided to groom that one to be mine in two or three years."

"Which one?" Mina asked and Pixie laughed.

"That one...the one with the Green Hair and eyes...he really impressed me at Camp and after seeing him in nothing but a Towel...I got to have him." Pixie said and Momo stalked inside.

"Over my dead body." Momo snarled making sure that she had her Cell Phone App set for to bid anomalously. Still determined to keep their relationship a secret. Though she would do a couple of token bids, like she had told Mina and Toru. But there was no way she was going to let anyone, including Pixie Bob win Izuku.

Waiting, Momo while the Auctioneer Nemuri Kayama told everyone the rules and reminded the older women that were there that all of the Participants were underage so no funny business. Then she began and went through the others which took some time. So Momo found herself no longer really concerned about Pixie Bob, she began to relax and even was able to pester and convince kyoka to bid on Shoto. Offering to give her the Money and her friend was able to win him for 900 Euros. Now it was time for Izuku and as she watched him step up onto the raised platform, Momo had her Phone all set to go. "This is Izuku Midoriya, he is a first year student here at UA." Nemuri announced over the microphone. "As you can see ladies, he is...young and quite...well quite attractive." She said and a good portion of the audience giggled or stated their agreement of that. "So let us start the bidding at...100 Euros...do I have 100 Euros for this young man?"

"100." Mina said raising her hand high.

"200." Toru said doing the same.

"300." Mina countered and then the bidding was on. Raising quite quickly within a matter of seconds by others in the room until Pixie Bob raised it too high for those interested.

"2,000." Pixie said after it had risen to 1,800. Momo touched the App and sent in her Bid.

"We have an anonymous bid of 3,000." Nemuri said. "Do we have more?" She asked ready to hit the gabble.

"4,000." Pixie stated firmly.

"5,000." Nemuri said looking at the Screen in front of her.

"6,000." Pixie

"7,000." Anonymous. Otherwise known as Momo.

"8,000." Pixie

"10,000." Momo typed in, determined to win no matter how much it went up to. Not noticing that Tsuyu Asui had moved next to her.

"Wow...are you bidding on Midoriya...Ribbiit?" Tsuyu asked and Momo blushed, then nodded her head.

"I am not letting...Pixie Bob win she will...I can't let her do what she intends to do to one of our Classmates...I would do the same for any of our Friends." Momo quickly said and then when Pixie Bob had bid 11,000. She decided to end this farce once and for all.

"HHHHOLLLLLY...the Anonymous Bidder has...Whoa...20,000 Euros." Nemuri said in shock over the speakers and everyone in the room gasped audibly. Pixie Bob groaned and stomped her right foot on the floor.

"FINE! Whoever it is can have him!" Pixie growled and stormed off in a huff. Momo smiled and charged the Amount on her Credit Card, knowing later her father would ask what she spent that much on. Right now though she was relieved that she had won. While Izuku stepped down, his eyes locked onto Momo and he smiled. She was not pleased when Tsuyu went over to tell the others that the Anonymous Bidder was her. Once outside the other five girls descended upon her.

"Momo...what...you bought Midoriya for that much?" Mina asked with complete shock at how much their friend had spent. "Does that mean you...like Kyoka have a thing for a certain boy?" She and the others were listening intently and Momo decided to lie.

"No not really...I told Tsuyu...I did not want Pixie Bob to do what she intended to do to him." Momo said clarifying why she had done that. Not telling them that she would have outbid anyone that tried to buy him. "No one and I mean no one is going to...he is mine." She thought walking confidently towards the Dorms with her friends continuing to ask her about Midoriya. Though at one point they turned their questions at Kyoka and her upcoming date with Shoto Todoroki.

"So you are going out with him tomorrow night...right?" Turo asked and Momo smiled.

"I guess I have to right." Momo said playing it off as it being a chore or something that she did not want to do. But in truth she was giddy. She was going on a date with her Boyfriend and they did not have to sneak out like they normally had to do. Nope they could leave together and then come back together. Then she would report to the other girls that it was pleasant enough and that was about it. Keeping their Secret once more hidden. At her room she said her good nights and went inside. Not surprised at all to find Izuku standing in the middle of her room still wearing the Tux.

"Momo...you spent way to much...I am not even worth...20,000...that is a lot of Money." Izuku said his voice low and Momo smiled at him.

"I would have spent a lot more then that making sure no one else won you...I told you Izuku...you are mine." Momo pulled him closer and kissed him. "Can...Can you spend the night...I really want to cuddle with you tonight." She asked and he nodded.

"Sure you got to get your Money's worth after all." Izuku said with a chuckle. Taking off his Rented Tux and laying down on her bed wearing only his boxer shorts. She did the same with the gown she wore, slipping onto the bed and placing her head comfortably on his chest. With her arms around him. Both fell asleep within moments. About 5 AM, he slipped out of her room and made his way stealthily to his own. In twelve hours he would have to get ready to escort Momo to dinner and he was actually looking forward to not having to sneak out and meet up with her somewhere.

**The Date:**

Under Momo direction, Izuku waited nervously in the Common Room. Forcing himself to act nervous and anxious. Mineta and Denki had told him that they envied him, he was about to go out with the Hottest Girl in School. He of course told them that it was more like he was just escorting her to Dinner. That the actual date was nothing more then that. Though secretly he was ecstatic. Being able to go on a date with the girl he loved and not worry about someone seeing them.

At the designated Restaurant Momo smiled and gazed fondly at her Boyfriend who smiled back at her. Up to the point until their Waiter began to hit on her. Remarking how spectacular she looked and tried to interject himself between her and Izuku. Finally when the older Man stood over and glared down at Momo's cleavage openly, she had enough. "Listen..I am not interested...could you please leave us alone or rather me alone." She stated firmly and the Man chuckled.

"Awe come on baby...you can't be seriously here with...him...how about you and me,,,getting together." The Waiter said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I just turned 16 and if you do not stop this...I will tell your Manager and you will be fired." Momo said and the Man shrugged.

"So this job sucks anyhow and old enough to bleed..old enough to breed." The Man said and Momo felt like punching the crude man. He then turned towards Izuku. "Why don't you leave boy before I make you leave? Let her be with a real man." Izuku simply picked up one of the thick bread knives. Mumbled something and then bent the Knife easily in half with his thumb. The older man gasped.

"Want to try to make me leave now?" Izuku asked as he set the bent Knife down on the table, the Man shook his head staring wide eyed at the Knife and began to wonder how strong this Kid was or could be. "Good...now leave before I have to make you leave...oh first though apologize to her." He growled and the Man nodded. Offered his apologies and then left. Leaving the Restaurant completely. Momo smiled over at him.

"You know there are times that you...you really get me..." Momo smile turned seductive as she licked her lips sensually. "Aroused." She whispered the last word, wishing that they were alone and not surrounded by so many other people. "Let's go and skip dinner...I really need to kiss you." Standing she tossed her napkin onto the table, taking his hand she led him outside and around into a dark alley. Where she basically jumped into his arms and kissed him roughly. She knew she could easily submit and decide that they had waited enough to move their relationship into a more physical one. But she also knew that Izuku was probably not ready for that yet. She could barely get him to grope her ass or feel up her breasts. While she caressed his pants or underwear covered erection. So Sex was leaps and bounds above simple groping and caressing each other. She had to be patient and wait for a moment when she could seduce him into having sex. She hoped it would be soon. Masturbating while thinking of him was not really doing it for her anymore, she wanted the real thing.

Back at the Dorms, they let go of each others hands and prepared to go into the act once more. Before they entered Izuku stopped and stepped into the shadows. She joined him wondering what he was up to. "Momo you...you want to have sex don't you?" He asked his voice almost a whisper and she exhaled sharply. Stepping closer she took his hand in hers.

"Yes I do." Momo whispered back and Izuku paled. Even in the dim light she could see all the blood rush from his face. "I am willing to wait though...until you are ready...but yes Izuku I want to have sex...I want to make love to you. Because I do love you." She told him and Izuku swallowed nervously.

"I love you too, Momo and...and if you...we can't tonight...I do not have any...you know." Izuku said back and Momo chuckled, interlacing her fingers into his and with a sinister smile.

"That is alright...I have some in my room...also I can create as many as we need." Momo lightly kissed him. "So...can we?" She asked and he slowly nodded. "Good...sneak into my room later..after lights out..okay." With that she kissed him once more and before anyone could catch them she opened the door. Barely making it up the stairs before the other Girls were upon her wanting details. Which she only gave what she knew would bore the hell out of them. While she talked to the other girls, she kept touching the Locket under her shirt. Amazed on how much she loved Izuku and wondered if they were too young to become engaged to be engaged.

To be continued

(There will be no lemons in this story...only suggested lemons. I can barely satisfy my own girlfriend's desires and I am not that adventurous in that area...have to write what you know and I do not know much...not to say my Girlfriend is not that disappointed...though she have to tell me what to do most of the time. Just thought that you might want to know why the Lemons are limited and not really descriptive).


	36. Chapter 36

My Hero Academia: Secrets (Short Story) Part 2

**A Secret Revealed:**

Awakening early, Izuku attempted to gently ease himself out of Momo's hold upon him. But unlike the other times, she did not loosen her grip. Instead she tightened it and pulled herself closer to him. "Nope...not happening...too early...you are staying in bed with me." She mumbled tiredly, once more squeezing her arms around him and pulling herself closer with her arms and her left leg that was drooped over his. He could feel her naked body pressed against his own naked body and it made something begin to twitch slightly. But he was too worn out to even think about having sex again. They had done it so many times that they went through the entire box of 6 and she ended up making 3 more to finish out this morning. Now both were happily spent. Still Izuku believed it would be best that he leave before anyone else in the Dorms woke up and perhaps discovered them.

"I need to sneak back to my room." Izuku said to her and Momo shook her head.

"Don't care...need you...love you...want you here." Momo said in a pleading tone and Izuku smiled then hugged her against him.

"I love you too...okay I will stay." Izuku said to her and Momo smiled then snuggled against him. Soon both fell back asleep. Two hours later, she awoke and after eating a Granola Bar. She created another Condom. Sliding on top of him, she began to kiss him. Kissing her way up to his right ear.

"Wakie...Wakie...I need...I want another...oh look at that something is rising to the occasion." Momo said whispering into his ear as she felt something begin to poke her left thigh. Gazing down she saw what it was and after kissing her way back to his lips. They went again and then again and near 10 AM she finally let him get up. Checking outside her door, she ushered him out. "Plan on spending every night in my Bed." She told him as he was about to sneak away. "Because you are." She declared then swatted him on the butt to get him going. Closing the door she walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to meet up with the other Girls at the Gym for their Saturday Morning Workout and Gab session.

**0**

In the Locker Room, Momo was panicking. Tearing everything out of her assigned Locker. "Oh God...where is it? Where is it? Please don't tell me I lost it." Tears flowed down her cheeks as she shook out her towels, her sports bras and matching sweatpants searching valiantly for her Locket. Stripping down to just her Panties and Bra, she shook out her Clothes and still nothing. She knew she had taken it off and put it on the shelf and now it was gone. Sinking to her knees she cried heavily. "I...I...I lost it! I lost it! I lost..oh my God I lost it!" She wailed utterly devastated. She felt a hand on her bare shoulder and then saw a glint of silver dangle and swing in front of her face. Grabbing it, she held the Locket against her chest. Staring up to see Kyoka smiling down at her.

"I found this on the floor over there...I...I opened it sorry." Kyoka knelt and Momo immediately grabbed her into a fierce hug.

"Thank you...thank you..thank you Kyoka...you have no idea how much this Locket means to me." Momo said gleefully, tears still ran down her checks from her eyes as she held the Locket tightly in her hand. "So...so you now know?" She asked still slightly sobbing and Kyoka nodded.

"Yes...uhm so you and Midoriya are..." Kyoka smiled and Momo smiled back.

"Together...yes...please don't tell anyone..we want to keep it a secret for as long as possible." Momo replied and again Kyoka nodded.

"I won't say a word...so how long have you two been together?" Kyoka asked and Momo shrugged.

"Over six months...this Locket...he gave it to me for our Six Month Anniversary...I...this is vastly important to me...thank you again for finding it...I do not know what I would have done if I had truly lost it." Momo put the chain back around her neck, still clutching the Locket tightly in her right hand. She knew she could have reproduced it easily, but it would not be the same. The original had been given to her by Izuku and to her it was priceless, non-replaceable.

"That Locket did not look that expensive...you could have just replaced it or told him you lost it." Kyoka said wanting to understand about Momo's sudden breakdown when her friend thought she lost the Locket.

"He gave it to me...and well anything he gives me...it is special and I cherish it deeply...replacing something like this...you can't or I can't...it would not mean as much to me as this does. We love each other...a lot..that makes it so much more valuable to me." Momo tried to explain and she believed she did. It was the same for the T-Shirt he gave her for her Birthday or the Little Purple Teddy Bear. Both were extremely important to her and if someone took them, she would make them rue the day.

"One more question...because I sort of want what you and Midoriya have...So six months...wow...how the fuck did you two keep it a secret for so long?" She asked really wanting to know. Momo chuckled.

"That was actually kind of easy...we would leave separately and meet up in different places...spend time together in each others room and did not really broadcast that we are together. It would be nice if we could spend some time together without worrying about being seen. Oh well...I will take what I can get." Momo said and then shrugged. "Though there were times I almost blurted it out. Like when Mina asked Ochaco about being in love with Izuku...or at the Auction when it seemed that all of you were intent on Bidding on him. I hate to say it...but I am the Jealous type and Izuku is mine...all mine." She declared and Kyoka laughed.

"Hey I got an idea...you are really well trained in Martial Arts...why not come here with the intention of teaching him how to do his new Kick Style better?" Kyoka suggested and Momo smiled.

"That it a great idea...we can spend time together and if anyone sees us...we have a awesome excuse. Thank you Kyoka." Momo began to put her Gym Clothes back in her Locker and then put back on her Sweats and T-Shirt that she had on before her meltdown. Leaving with Kyoka to go back to the Dorms.

**Monday: The Incident**

Rushing back to the Dorms, Izuku wanted to change and meet up with Momo at the Gym. But before she arrived he wanted to conduct some physical training first, so he basically ran back to the Dorms and arrived before anyone else was even walking past the other Dorms. He could just make out Momo walking with the other Girls as they neared Dormitory Row, with a small smile he started to open the door and then...BOOM.

A good five hundred yards away Momo gasped as did those around her as she watched fire erupt from the open door. Engulfing Izuku within the inferno and throwing him away under the force of the Explosion of fire. Before anyone else could even react, she ran. Ran as fast as she could in her School Uniform. Unconcerned about whether it rode up and showed her Underwear to anyone. "IZUKU!" She screamed in anguish as she ran, fear enveloped and overwhelmed her as she tried to run faster to where she watched Izuku sail across the Street and slam into a Parked Van. Knocking it over onto its side. Nearing the Van, she climbed up onto it and stared in horror at him. She could smell the smell of burning fabric and Hair. He had several dozen small cuts, burns and his exposed skin had a red hint to it. Calming her mind, she reached out and checked his pulse. "NO...No pulse...Breathing...CRAP...He is not breathing either." She began to pray she remembered how to do CPR. Kneeling besides him, she began the chest compression's an counted as she pushed down. At five she tilted his head back and used her right fingers to pinch his nose. Doing mouth to mouth. After five breathes, she checked again still no response so she went back to the Compression's. "COME ON...DON'T QUIT ON ME! DON'T DIE...PLEASE DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU...PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" She pleaded loudly as she pumped not even noticing that most of the Class had arrived. Tenya Iida jumped up onto the Collapsed Van.

"Good keep doing that Yaoyorozu...Hakagure call Emergency Services...Kaminari get your ass up here!" Iida ordered not so reserved as he normally tried to portray, as the Electric Quirker began to climb up. Momo gave one more breath and then nodded with understanding.

"Yes...I get it...Kaminari zap him with about 300 Volts right there!" Momo said pointing at the left side of Izuku's chest. Denki knelt and placed his right hand over Izuku's heart and with a pulse sent an electronic zap causing Izuku to buck. She checked his Pulse and then his Breathing. "Again..higher voltage this time!" Denki did it again and Izuku coughed and when Momo checked his heart was beating. She sighed loudly in relief. Pulling him onto her lap and she began to cry with relief. Looking around to see most of the Class was also tearing up. All but Katsuki Bakugo who walked towards the Main Entrance to look at the damage.

Kneeling, Katsuki picked up a piece of burned molding and sniffed it. Then glanced about the entrance and noticed that all the interior doors had been shut and he knew for a fact that when he left that Morning the doors in the Foray had been open. "Are you suspecting what I am suspecting?" Shoto Todoroki asked as he approached surveying the damage as well.

"FUCK YEAH ICY HOT...This was a Fucking Backdraft! Someone did this...this was no accident!" Bakugo snarled glaring over at Shoto who winced. Turning to watch an Ambulance and then a Fire Truck arrive. Within seconds the Ambulance sped away with Izuku and Momo inside it. The rest of the Class immediately followed the Ambulance on foot, to be there and wanting to make sure that Izuku was alright. Shoto started to follow the others, then stopped and looked at Bakugo.

"You coming?" Shoto asked and for a second he believe that Bakugo was going to decline, but then without a word he methodically followed the others. Keeping far back from the others. Shoto quickened his pace and soon was walking besides Kyoka. "You do not seemed that shocked about Yaoyorozu telling Midoriya that she loved him." He commented to her and Kyoka shrugged.

"Not the time for that." Kyoka replied as Mina bumped her left arm with hers and she knew that the other wanted to know as well. "Okay..Okay...those two are together...I found out only two days ago. Happy...now lets get there and make sure that there is a happy ending to this disaster." She stated quickening her own pace.

**COMA:**

In a Hospital Room, Momo sat next to Izuku holding his left hand in hers. The right had some minor burns on his forearm. Recovery Girl had come in and after checking his vitals, she reached for a pair of Medical Scissors. Then looked directly at Momo. "I am not leaving...go ahead and cut his Clothes off...We both have already seen each other naked." She told the older woman who gave a soft chuckle. Began to cut his burned and tattered School Uniform off him.

"Not too bad...it would seem that he activated his Quirk before..." Recovery Girl commented as she removed Izuku Shirt and checked over the Burns and cuts.

"Thank God...why is he still unconscious?" Momo asked with deep concern and Recovery Girl shook her head.

"That I do not know...the extent of damage to him...it could be a result of him requiring resuscitation. I will run some tests and maybe could be just a chemical imbalance that has put him...he is in a Coma." Recovery Girl told her and Momo slumped slightly, clasping his left hand tighter in hers. "I need to call his Mother and..." Before she could continue Momo cut her off.

"Tell Miss Midoriya that a Car will be there soon to bring her here." Momo declared, reaching left handed into her pocket and placing a Call to her Families Car Service. Then put her Phone back in her pocket. With that Recovery Girl left and Momo leaned closer to him. "Please wake up...I...I can't...I need you to wake up." She whispered to Izuku reaching up with her left hand to touch the Locket he had given her. She felt tears flow down her cheeks. She knew all about Comas from her general research. A person in a Coma could wake up anytime, it could be now, an hour from now, two hours, a day, a week, a month or...she did not even want to think about anything longer then that. Not wanting to face the future without him. "Please Izuku...I love you and I can't...I won't...just wake up." she pleaded.

The Waiting Room was packed with 18 Students and 2 Teachers. Aiwaza and Kayama had arrived minutes after Class I-A had arrived. Now all of them stood around in a daze, waiting for word from either Recovery Girl or Yaoyorozu. When Toshinori Yagi entered he was out of breath and coughed out blood, but not as badly as he had done before. "Any word yet?" Yagi asked as the doors opened and Inko Midoriya burst into the room. She was immediately ushered past them all and towards where Izuku Midoriya was. "What the fuck happened? The Students were supposed to be safe here!" He growled angrily in frustration and Aiwaza moved closer so that the Students did not hear him.

"The Investigators have already concluded..this was an attack..they already have a Man in custody and he admits that he set the Backdraft." Aiwaza said his voice low, the Kayama alias Midnight moved closer as well.

"THE FUCKING IDIOT! He was not even...he set it up in the wrong Dorm...he was after Itsuka Kendo." Kayama growled in anger and Yagi stared at her in shock, completely confused as to why this happened. "It would seem the Moron became obsessed with Kendo and...well he wrote several hundred letters to her...none of them actually reached her...so in a fit of anger...this...this asshole decided to punish her by...THE FUCKER PICKED THE WRONG DORM!" She said too loudly and then stomped off to vent her anger elsewhere in the room.

"That is insane...so Midoriya or none of Class 1-A were the target?" Yagi asked and Aiwaza shook his head.

"No not this time...Chin Taranka...that is his name...was a Fireman, he was discharged because he seemed to have some Mental Problems and well after he saw the Commercial that Kendo and Yaoyorozu were in...he became infatuated with Kendo. Sent about three hundred detailed letters to the AD Agency...which they did not forward or make aware to the proper authorities." Aiwaza explained the complete details that Kayama just could not give in her state of anger.

"So he decided to kill her or...those in her Class...that is demented." Yagi then glanced towards the other door, tempted to go in and make sure that Midoriya was alright. But he remained waiting with the rest for Recovery Girl to come out and give them the news.

**0**

When Inko Midoriya entered the Hospital Room, she could not miss the young Woman sitting next to her son holding his hand and crying uncontrollably. With a small smile, the older Woman closed the door and sat down across from the younger Woman then glanced down at her son. "I take it that you are his Girlfriend." She stated and Momo nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"Did...Did he tell you, Miss Midoriya?" Momo asked and Inko shook her head.

"Nope...just guessing and call me Inko please...by the way you are holding my Son's hand...I believe in about five or six years...you probably will be calling me Mom." Inko said with a a larger smile. She had grown emotionally stronger, just as her son had grown physically stronger. Making her peace with the fact that her Son Izuku wanted to be a Hero and it did her no good to be so weak when he was growing Stronger. So she came to the realization that something like this could happen and she needed to be brave otherwise it would really effect him negatively.

"Okay Inko...I am Momo and as to five or six years..." Momo swallowed nervously and then decided to be blunt. "When he...when he awakens...I want to Marry your Son." She declared and Inko almost fell off the chair she was sitting on. Before she could protest, Momo held up her left hand. "I know...we are both...well we both just turned 16...but I adore and Love him so much...I cannot...I just cannot go on without him." She inhaled softly. "Without him...I...I do not even want to be a Hero anymore...not if I cannot be with him." Momo looked back at the Unconscious Izuku and tried to smile, but she just could not do it. Not until he awoke, where she could hold him in her arms and then tell him that she wanted him to Marry her, now not later. Inko chuckled and exhaled sharply.

"Oh what the H.E...Double Hockey Sticks...if and when he wakes up...you two have my consent and blessing." Inko stated with a smile and was not prepared for Momo to lunge across her son and hug her fiercely. "Just do not make me a Grandmother until you are at least 20 Years old...I am too young to have someone call me Grandma." Momo chuckled and then nodded. Looking now down at Izuku. "Okay Son..you heard me...I know you did..now wake up and...let this darling beautiful young Woman propose to you." She said at him and then Momo returned to sit next to him. An hour later Recovery Girl entered and suggested that Momo return to the Dorm, get cleaned up, take a nap and change her Clothes. Inko suggested that she not return for at least 6 hours, but Momo argued it down to 4. With the promise that Inko would contact her immediately if Izuku should awaken, she left and upon entering the Waiting Room. She lost her temper and went wild with rage when she saw Katsuki Bakugo with the others.

**Confrontation:**

With a resounding roar of anger, Momo lunged at Bakugo her arms outstretched, ready and willing to tear him apart. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! IN YOUR HATRED AND JEALOUSY...YOU TRIED TO KILL MY IZUKU!" She bellowed barely noticing when Nemuri Kayama and Toshinori Yagi intercepted her and tried to keep her from physically attacking Bakugo. "LET ME GO...HE ALMOST KILLED...HE...HE..." She heard Kayama yelling at her.

"Stop! It was not him...they caught the Man responsible." Kayama said repeating herself several times while straining to keep the younger Woman back. Bakugo was slightly startled at what just occurred.

"You have no right to be here then...leave...I do not want to see you here...go." Momo demanded and then still staring at him angrily. "I hate you...I despise you for what you did to him." This confused everyone in the room.

"You just heard..I did not do it." Bakugo said and Momo glared at him.

"No not this...but you still...Izuku told me what you did and you have no right to be here...no right to even give a shit about him." Momo said and Bakugo inhaled sharply.

"He told you?" Bakugo whispered and Momo growled at him, still trying to get at him even though not as viciously as she did before.

"Yes he did! NOW LEAVE!" Momo demanded again and before Bakugo could. Toshinori Yagi stepped in between them.

"Perhaps it would be wise to take this...into a more private area...before it gets out of hand." Toshinori Yagi said gesturing to a room down the Hall. Kayama guided Momo down the Hallway while Yagi followed Bakugo. Once the door was shut, Bakugo walked over to the window and looked out. Keeping his back to all those within.

"I DO NOT WANT HIM HERE!" Momo said angrily and loudly. "Not after everything he has done to...to my Izuku." She threw her hands in the air and was once more tempted to attack him or try to. "After all you have done to him...then the fight recently...all the times you hurt him or tried to...you dare think you should even be here with those that actually care about him." She said not so loudly. Bakugo let out a shuddering breath.

"I...I do not hate De...Midoriya...Yes he is a Reminder of what I did...to him...but I do not hate him like I have said." Bakugo lowered his gaze and closed his eyes. "I...I actually hate myself. I hate what I was...and..." He inhaled softly, slumping. "When we fought last...I wanted him to...lose it...go all out and hurt me...make me pay for all that I did to him." He reopened his eyes and returned to looking out the Window.

"What?" Momo asked in shock and both Yagi and Kayama remained silent wanting to hear the answer.

"Do you actually think I like what I was...not after I learned that I...that I was not...a Hero during that time. No I was a Villain." Bakugo looked back over at Kayama. "I learned what I truly was in your Class...HERO ETHICAL MANDATES...before that I was in denial. Until I heard you read off the First Mandate that a Hero should strive to follow." The Line came instantly to Kayama.

"A Hero should always protect the innocent and the weak from Malice harm and any type of incident that threatens their personal safety." Kayama said and then Bakugo swallowed heavily.

"The Definition of a Villain is...a cruelly malicious person who is involved in or devoted to wickedness or crime. That purposely and Maliciously harms someone for personal satisfaction." Bakugo said remembering the definition from her Class as well. "I was not a Hero during that time...I was a Villain...I repeatedly and maliciously hurt De...Midoriya and he was the very definition of an innocent and someone that was weak that needed a Hero to protect him." He sighed and Yagi could see the moisture in the young man's eyes. But Momo was not as forgiving as the two Teachers were starting to feel.

"BULL FUCKING SHIT! I do not care if you feel regret or whatever you are trying to convey...you hurt him so much that...NO...FUCK THIS and FUCK YOU, BAKUGO!" Momo started to walk to the door. "You stay away from him...next time you try to hurt him...I will...you will have to deal with me and I will not hold back like he did when you fought him last time." With that she stormed out.

"I cannot...she is right...I do not deserve forgiveness from Midoriya or anyone. What I did is unforgivable." Bakugo said and Kayama shook her head.

"In time perhaps you do deserve forgiveness...but right now what you need is to talk this out...to come to the realization of what you have done...was horrible. I want you to come to my Office Tomorrow and several more times." Kayama told him and Bakugo turned to look at her. "Therapy and Counseling might be able to help you forgive yourself and in time seek forgiveness from others." He nodded and returned to gaze out the Window.

To be continued:


	37. Chapter 37

My Hero Academia: Secrets (Short Story) Part 3

**Heart and Soul:**

Returning to the Dorms which had been repaired by Cementos. Momo dismissed the other Five Girls after she got something to eat. All of them Volunteered to remain with her in her room to provide some company. But all she wanted to do is take a quick Shower, then sleep for about three hours before heading back to the School Medical Building. The problem with that was as she lay down, all she could think about how lonely she felt. Especially after she looked over at the other side of the bed and he was not there. She needed him to be there, she needed to lay cuddled up against him or having him spoon her from behind with his arms wrapped around her and his tool poking her either at her butt or lower back. "God I really need him to poke me right now." She whispered thinking of the poking he gave her only a few days ago and how much her lower region desired to be poked again. With slight reluctance and after several minutes, she did fall asleep. But not as soundly as she needed and she awoke two hours later. Dressing she discovered that all of the others had returned. She found out that Izuku's condition had not changed and Recovery Girl had insisted that they all leave. Texting the Car Service, she soon was on her way back to the Medical Building. Entering his room, she saw Inko sleeping uncomfortably on a small Cot. Deciding not to bother or wake her, she retook her place on the Chair next to Izuku and clasped his right hand in her left. Interlacing her fingers into his. After giving him a light goodnight kiss on the forehead, she put her head down besides him on the bed near his and her hands. Knowing she would only doze and not really sleep. But it was more restful then being in her bed alone.

**The Coma:**

Walking through a pinkish blue Haze, Izuku found himself what he believe was probably Heaven. Well he hoped it was Heaven and not the other place. "You are not dead and this is not Heaven..you Idiot!" A feminine voice said from within the Haze. Glancing over at the source of the Voice he saw them finally, instantly knowing who they were. The previous holders of One for All. A woman stepped out of the Haze and she scowled at him. "You know, we are thoroughly disappointed in you and Toshinori." Nana Shimura said and Izuku swallowed heavily. The one time holder then smiled and shook her head. "Though mostly disappointed in Toshinori...he never really listened to me when I taught him about One for All did he?" The others in the Haze all laughed. "Sit down Izuku...we brought you here to discuss why you have not accessed the full power of One for All." Siting on the air itself.

"Because when I do it...it really hurts my body." Izuku said trying to explain why he was reluctant to do so. "When I do...I break bones and..." Nana placed a ghostly hand over his mouth.

"That is exactly what I am and the others are referring to...Toshinori just did not listen when I told him about that...yes the power can damage you...but that is because your mind, body, heart and soul are not in balance. Hell he did not even explain the need for you to...oh never mind. That is something that you need to discover yourself." Nana said walking back and forth in front of him. "Now listen our time is short and soon you must wake up...you will find your answers where most your age find them. TV. Watch a certain Television Show and it will give you the key or clue that you need. That is after your Heart and Soul are balanced."

"How do I do that?" Izuku asked and Nana along with the others all laughed loudly. Nana slapped him in the back of the head.

"Like I thought earlier...you are an idiot...who is always in your heart since you met her?" Nana asked and realization came to him. "Exactly...her...now when she asks you to Marry her...MARRY HER...then your Heart and Soul will be balanced." She told him and Izuku swallowed heavily.

"That could be awhile...we are only 16...I...we probably won't do that until after we graduate UA. If that soon. Is there another way...for me to have my Heart and Soul balanced?" Izuku said stuttering uncontrollably. Nana and the others laughed again.

"NO! Okay well...like I said you will find the other answers you need from a certain TV show and that show..." Nana shook her head, then smirked. "No it is not FOOD WARS if you think that is it...I cannot believe you, your Girlfriend and most of your Class watches that...but the show is DRAGON BALL Z." Izuku groaned loudly. He did not like that show, it always had the same plot. The Good Guy would find it within him to gain the necessary Power to bring down the Bad Guy. That and the earlier shows had where the Characters would stare at each other for a good ten minutes before they even blinked. "Just watch it and pay attention...then you will discover your answers to gaining full use of One for All." Walking back towards the others within the Haze, she turned and smiled. "Now go toward the light." She ordered and off to Izuku's left a bright light beamed down from above.

"I thought...I thought you said that I...that I did not die." Izuku said and Nana scowled at him.

"That is not the...it is for you to wake up!" Nana growled shaking her head again. "Oh tell Toshinori...I am proud of him and that he did Fuck up not following his own Heart when he...he knows who I am referring to." With that she and the others were gone and Izuku peered upwards into the Light.

**Awakening:**

Blinking several times, Izuku licked his dry lips and winced. His whole body felt stiff and sore, he felt someone clasping his hand loosely in hers and he knew exactly who it was. With a small smile, he looked down and gasped. "Even a mess...she is so beautiful." He whispered and then gave her hand a gentle squeeze. With an inhaled breath of her own, she groaned and sat up. Using her right hand to rub the back of her neck. "Hello Angel." He said and Momo stared at him in shock.

"IZUKU! You are awake." Momo stated loudly, she lunged at him and wrapped her right arm around his neck. Holding his hand tightly in her hand. She did not hesitate latching her mouth onto his and in seconds her tongue was inside his mouth. Twisting and twirling, after a some time she parted and stared down at him. He felt drops of moisture strike his face and he knew she was crying. He reached up with his left hand and lightly stroked and wiped the tears off her cheek. "Izuku...Izuku...oh my God...please tell me this not a dream...that you are awake?" She pleaded and he smiled up at her.

"Nope I am awake...did you miss me?" Izuku asked and she wrinkled her brow. "Okay that was a really stupid thing to ask." She leaned down and kissed him again, then kissed her way over to his right ear.

"I missed you so much...oh Izuku...never scare me like that again." Momo whispered into his ear and he moved his left hand behind her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. She immediately began to moan lightly in his mouth, if it was not for the fact that Inko was asleep a few feet away. She would take off her clothes and slid over on top of him. Then after creating a Condom, spend a few lust fueled hours with him. But the presence of his Mother and that they were in a Hospital Room, suspended that desire. Instead she decided it was time for something else even more important. "Izuku do you love me?" She asked and he nodded, staring into her eyes. "I love you...I want you to Marry me...as soon as possible." She told him and he exhaled in shock. About to tell her they should wait, then remembered what Nana Shimura had said to him.

"Okay..as soon as we can...lets get Married." Izuku said and Momo squealed, kissing him again. "Maybe we should wake up my Mom..." He gestured over at his Mother and Momo smiled.

"In a few more minutes...I am not done...showing you how much I missed you." Momo then with her hand moved his right hand in between them, with her hand she began to caress what was standing tall through the hospital gown. While having him caress and touch what was pulsing with anticipation. "Later...later when you can come home...do not expect too much rest...I really need this..." She gave his manhood a squeeze. "...In there." She smiled down where his hand was moving across her pelvis. "A lot and for a long time." She stated huskily, then slipped where she was partially on top of him and over to her chair. Reluctantly removing her hand from his joystick and when she moved he no longer could caress her as well. She then stood and went over to his Sleeping Mother. Placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Inko...Izuku is awake." She said and then the Older Woman basically jumped off the cot and tackled her Son. Dragging Momo into the hug after a few moments.

**The Moment Of Balance:**

While Izuku recovered for the next three days at the School Medical Center, Momo was busy with arranging for them to get Married. The first thing Momo did was ask for Nemuri Kayama's help. She needed to convince Principle Nezu to allow her and Izuku to live together within the Dorms after they were Married. So far that was the easiest task she had to accomplish. The hardest was convincing her Mother that she truly loved and intended to Marry Izuku. Once she did, which required several hours of argument, her Mother consented and would help convince her Father. So now she was waiting outside the Nezu's Office while Nemuri was inside attempting to convince him that legally there was nothing the School could do if two of the Students who according to the new Laws, wanted to get Married and live together. Momo knew they were skirting that new Law, since she turned 16 three months ago and Izuku two months ago. When Nemuri came out and smiled, holding a paper. She knew that the Teacher was successful. Handing the Consent Form to her. "I get to attend the Ceremony right?" The older woman asked and Momo nodded. Then hugged her.

Letting Izuku lean on her and helping him to Class on Friday, the two were a bit surprised to find that Mister Aiwaza had taken a personal day. "Uh oh...you did tell him about what we are going to do after School today, right?" Izuku asked her as Momo with his right arm over his shoulder took him over to his Seat.

"I sort of forgot." Momo said with regret. "Hey I had a lot to do and not much time to do it. I guess he will find out on Monday...won't he." She glanced around the Class and all those that were invited to attend smiled happily at them. Mina was a bustle of pent up exuberance, giddy with the prospect that the two were actually going to get Married. When Kayama entered, she smiled at them all and then went to the Chalk Board. Where Aiwaza had written that he was taking the day off today.

"I got to remember to be here on Monday...it is going to be so funny when he finds out." Kayama whispered to herself and then after erasing the Message he left, she wrote down the several topics that she was going to teach for the first couple of hours. She glanced over at Bakugo who seemed to not even move. He did not look at anyone and almost appeared to be in a self indulged trance. They had talked every evening for the past week and she found out a lot about the young man. For one he was entirely to blame for how he became what he was. When the Principles, Teachers, other Students and even the Local Heroes and Police all ignored his actions. Then of course he would believe they were acceptable. She had reported them all and soon there would be mass layoffs and charges against a great number of People.

The Wedding Ceremony went by with no real problems, except Momo felt considerably concerned when the Magistrate asked for the Permission of the Parents to be verbally given before signing the Marriage License and proceeding with the Ceremony. She was worried that her Father even though agreed would change his mind. When he agreed, she felt so relieved that she almost fainted. At the conclusion, her Mother surprised the Newlyweds with 2 Nights in the Honeymoon Suite at the Hilton Hotel so that they could have a small Honeymoon. Her Mother also handed her about two dozen Condoms. At that moment, Izuku now understood what Nana had told him about the Balance between his heart and soul. For he felt it.

**The Return: Sunday**

Within there now shared Dorm Room, Izuku unpacked his Clothes and attempted to stuff them in the already filled Closet. Momo had somehow reorganized her Dressers to give him two drawers out of the twelve so he could put away what he could in there. But still it left him a good amount to try to store elsewhere. They both were a little amazed that Cementos had been able to somehow reconstruct her Dorm Room to make it larger. With a final push, Izuku failed to cram his School Uniform Jacket into the Closet. "Tomorrow I will buy you an Armoire Closet...one with some more drawers underneath." She told him and he simply dropped his Jacket onto the chair and gave up entirely.

"Well at least I can put up my...All Might Collectibles and Memorabilia." Izuku said reaching into another box and Momo immediately stopped him.

"Do you have to...I mean Izuku I love you and all...but your Collection is a bit...I am bot that much a fan of All Might as you are. Can you please limit the numbers you display." Momo asked and Izuku slumped slightly in acceptance.

"I will only put out those that mean the most to me...the rare ones." Izuku said, reaching into the Box for those that he considered the most valuable and Momo smiled.

"Thank you honey." Momo said and Izuku smiled with delight. After he placed the last one on the Dresser, he picked up his Laptop. Since coming back he had forced himself to watch the Dragon Ball Z episodes. "Argh...those shows are so...so...yuck...Why couldn't those Phantoms just tell you what to do...no they tell you to find the Answers in a Show that only the weirdos watch." She commented, wishing she had not agreed to watch the Shows with him. Help him find the Answers he sought. The only good thing about the whole situation was she got to cuddle with Izuku while they watched them.

"Two more for this Season and then...oh man there are 24 episodes in the next Season." Izuku said in dismay and Momo groaned loudly. When the two episodes were done, he closed his laptop and rubbed his tired eyes. Glancing over at the Clock. "7 PM...so what do you want to do now?" He asked her and she smiled at him mischievously. "Geez Momo we just spent two nights and two days...doing that almost constantly." He said not really complaining.

"I know...isn't being Married wonderful...we can do it and not worry about it being against the School Mandated Rules." Momo leaned closer and kissed him. Then slowly eased him back onto the Bed.

**Monday: Surprise for Aiwaza**

Entering the Homeroom Classroom, Aiwaza was slightly pleased to actually see Midoriya sitting at his desk. He had heard from Kayama that the young Man had awoken from his Coma two days after the incident, but had to remain a couple days in the Medical Building to recover. It actually was a surprise to him to learn that the young Midoriya was romantically involved with the equally young Yaoyorozu. From what he had observed, he had not noticed any real interaction between them that would merit that they were together. His exact comment when he found out was. "Sneaky Buggers." Though he was not too alarmed about the Students becoming romantically involved with each other. It was bound to happen. Teenagers would be Teenagers no matter where they were. Going to his desk, he glanced down to see a new Class Roster laying in the middle of the desk. With a frown he wondered why the Administration had sent a new one. From what he could tell, none of the Students of Class 1-A had been replaced and there were no additions. Glancing down the names he paused at two in particular. "Midoriya I and Midoriya M...what the...? Is this a typo or something?" He whispered as he stared at the names once more. Shaking his head in confusion. Finally he just could not understand what was going on, so he looked directly at Midoriya. "It would seem we have a Student Roster mistake...Mister Midoriya...do you have a relative that has now joined our class?" He asked the young man and Izuku stood.

"Yes and no, Sir." Izuku answered and Aiwaza scowled, wondering what that meant. When the door opened and Kayama entered, she immediately looked at the Class.

"Am I too late? Does he know yet?" Kayama asked with a huge smile.

"Do I know what? Okay Class Rep Iida or Vice Rep Yaoyorozu what is going on?" Aiwaza asked sternly, starting to become annoyed. Tenya glanced back at Yaoyorozu and then sat. Deciding he did not want to be the one to occur Aiwaza's wraith.

"What seems to be the problem Sir?" Momo asked and Aiwaza held up the Roster.

"There is a mistake here on this new Roster...it has a Midoriya I and then a Midoriya M." Aiwaza said and several of the Class chuckled. He glared at them.

"That is not a mistake, Sir...Midoriya I is Izuku...Midoriya M is me. I am Momo Midoriya and Izuku is my Husband." When Momo said that Aiwaza almost fell off his chair. Causing kayama to burst out laughing.

Up in Principle Nezu's Office Aiwaza paced in front of the Large Desk. He was completely livid about how the Rodent Administrator of the School would allow two of his Students to get Married and now live together in the Dorms. It took Nezu two hours to calm Aiwaza down and discuss it rationally.

**Discovery:**

Leaning back with Momo lying against him, Izuku endured watching another Episode of DBZ. Then he saw it or he thought he saw it. Taping the rewind function on his Laptop, he watched the scene again and then again. Sitting up too quickly he almost pushed Momo onto the Floor. "Izuku...what?" She asked a bit flustered that he did that. Then noticed his expression.

"THAT IS IT! OH WOW...I THINK I KNOW WHAT THEY WERE TRYING TO TELL ME!" Izuku said excitingly and then with wide eyes looked directly at Momo. "I figured it out...I know the Answer." He laughed and Momo now fully attentive.

"What is it? What did you discover?" Momo asked and Izuku smiled.

"The Characters...they have it where they use some type of internal power to transform into something different that can handle the increased power. That is the Answer..I have been trying to contain One for All within myself...where I should let DEKU contain it." Izuku told her and Momo was utterly confused. "Okay..Okay...I need to talk to Mister Aiwaza...he needs to be there when I test my theory...just in case...well just in case." He began to get up to leave and Momo placed a restraining hand on his forearm.

"Uhm honey...before you rush out the door...you might want to get dressed first." Momo smiled and gestured at him. Izuku looked down and then blushed. In his excitement he almost left without any clothes on. The two of them had been laying there completely naked. She stood and picked up her own clothes. "Well get dressed...and I am coming with you...I want to see if what you are saying is right or not." She said and he began to put his own clothes on. It took less then ten minutes to convince Aiwaza to join them out on the Training Field. Once there Izuku stepped away from them and began to breath in and out with his eyes closed.

"Alright if this works...I should be able to fully contain...that is if it works and it does not...well blow me into small pieces." Izuku then spread his feet apart and bent his knees slightly. Raising his hands out in front of him, he clenched his fists. Momo watched her Husband with concern. Seeing sparks of green electricity strike all around him. The Sparks increased and Izuku started to grunt audibly. His grunt became louder as he strained against the build up of energy that coursed around and through him. "MAXIMUM ULTIMATE COWLING!" He growled, forcing the power of One for All to increase to its fullest. Now the Green electricity was more like Lightening and his loud grunting sounds were more like a sustained yell. The Energy continued to pour over him and Aiwaza stepped closer ready to end this.

"No give him a few more seconds...he can do this." Momo said to the Teacher, who only nodded. Watching with her as the Green Energy now seemed to completely envelop Izuku. Before their eyes, they watched in disbelief as Izuku's hair grew longer down his back. No longer Green..but a White Glowing Green. His eyes were also glowing. Then his arms, legs and chest all expanded growing larger. As did he, as he seemed to grow another foot and a half taller. In a huge flash of bright Green light, which caused them both to wince and look away briefly. Then when they turned back towards him, what they both saw shocked and awed them. A bright green energy field surrounded Izuku..or what used to be Izuku. "Izuku?" Momo asked not really recognizing her Husband anymore. The taller version shook his head.

"NO I AM DEKU." The glowing Man said, his voice rougher and sounding older then her Izuku. He smiled at her. "It worked Momo...it worked." He told her and Momo laughed and then frowned.

"Any chance I could have my Husband back now?" Momo asked and Deku nodded, then before her eyes the larger and different version of Izuku seemed to shrink and reduce. Seeing now her Izuku, she rushed forward and he picked her up by her waist swinging her around as she giggled with delight.

"It worked...It worked..." Then Izuku set her down and slumped slightly. "But man it really wore me out...transforming into Deku." He said and Momo bit her bottom lip.

"This doesn't...this doesn't change...are we still...do you still want to be Married to me...do you still love me Izuku?" Momo asked, after hearing what he had turned into. Deku, she worried that perhaps he no longer was the same young Man she fell in love with. He smiled at her.

"Of course Momo...you are the only reason I can change into Deku...you are the Balance for my Heart and Soul...you are my Heart and Soul. Without you there is no Balance at all." Izuku pulled her closer and Aiwaza grumbled something about the School Rules on Public Displays of Affection.

"Oh stuff the Rules Sir...I am going to kiss my Husband and if you do not like it...then give me a Demerit and be ready to give me a lot of them." Momo stated and then kissed Izuku, barely noticing that Aiwaza had left. Without giving either of them a demerit. Parting Izuku smiled at her happily.

"Lets go tell Toshinori Yagi about this...I can now access the full power of One for All...or rather Deku can." Izuku said excitingly, taking her hand they walked towards the Teachers Dormitory.

**Might be the End...Depends on if I can think of another Chapter to add or not**


	38. Chapter 38

My Hero Academia: Secrets (Short Story) Part 4

**Learning Curve:**

As soon as Izuku finished explaining what he had done and what he could do now to Toshinori Yagi the retired Hero wanted a demonstration. Wanted to see Izuku transform into Deku. "Can't do that for awhile...it really wore me out." Izuku said, glancing over at his Newlywed Wife Momo who held onto his hand tightly in hers. She wanted to leave and take her Husband back to their room for a little time alone with him. Time that involved them both Naked and doing something extremely physical. But she knew he needed to explain to Toshinori about what he had discovered. "Though I think the more I do it...the easier it will get and it won't wear me out afterwards." He added and Toshinori leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers together.

"Then later...you also said you had a message from my Master Nana Shimura." Toshinori said and Izuku nodded. He had intended to tell Toshinori the message right after he had awoken, but a certain young woman barely let him out of her sight or out of her bed for the first two days after he left the Medical Building. Then after he went to Class on Friday and right after they got Married. He two more nights and days she occupied him so much he did not even have the time to call Toshinori.

"Yes...She says she is proud of you...but...that you did...ahem...this is her words not mine..Fucked up not following your own Heart when..well she said you will know who she is referring to." Izuku and Momo both watched as the Elder Man winced, stood and went to the nearby Window.

"Seems to be a common practice to stare out a window when faced with something drastic." Toshinori whispered to himself, remembering that Bakugo had done the same thing when confronted with a situation that was not easy to discuss or think about. "Shimura said that." He said not turning from the window.

"Yes...she sort of told me to fully embrace One for All..your Heart and Soul must be in balance." Izuku smiled over at Momo. "Also told me to Marry Momo as soon as she asks me...that it would put my Heart and Soul in Balance...I believe it completely since she is my Heart and Soul." She beamed at him happily, moving herself closer against him.

"Perhaps that was the reason it took me...so long to...never mind...it is the past and there is nothing I can do to change that." Toshinori said with a heavy exhale, subtly looking over at Izuku and Momo Midoriya. Noticing the slight impatience in the young woman's posture. She wanted to leave immediately, but remained because her Husband was not done yet and she was not about to leave him.

"I...well I think...Shimura sort of implied for you to...who was it that you did not...follow your Heart with?" Izuku stumbled over how to ask something so personal and even Momo seemed a little more interested. Toshinori slumped slightly and closed his eyes.

"That my boy...is impossible and I prefer not to even dwell on that." Toshinori inhaled deeply and then turned back towards them. "Tomorrow I would like to see...this transformation...would after Class be acceptable?" He asked and Izuku nodded. "Good...I will see you then." With that he ushered the two Teenagers out and then slumped into his chair. "Completely impossible...she is...I do not even know where she is now." He leaned further back into his Chair and shook his head.

Outside Izuku was tempted to go back in and attempt to convince Toshinori to at least try to follow what Shimura wanted. But then felt someone tugging on his hand. "Come on Izuku...it is...well it is only 6 PM...but your loving Wife wants...okay you know what I want to do." Momo said with a huge smile and he relented holding her hand, they walked back to the Dorms.

**0**

Entering the Dorms, they were descended upon by almost the entire 1-A Class. Kyoka Jiro stepped out front of them. "Okay you two...we all know you are heading up to your Room and then we won't see you until tomorrow...well we have all decided that you need to suspend that idea for a couple of hours." Kyoka gestured back between most of the Class towards the Kitchen Table. On it was a Large Marble Cake with Butter Cream Frosting. Mina burst forward from the others and pouted.

"Yeah...we did not get to...well have a party to Celebrate you two getting hitched." Mina stated with her hands on her hips of her Black Yellow striped Skirt and Blouse. "As soon as you two were Married you rushed off to...to...to the Hotel. Then you came back and you two barely left your Room." Momo and Izuku looked at each other.

"You know you are right Mina...Kyoka...me and Izuku have been really bad friends." Momo said as she walked through their Classmates and Friends with her Husband besides her. The others quickly circled around them and on the other side of the Table.

"Rikido Sato made the Cake...so you know it is going to be...Awwweeesssome." Mina said picking up a Cake Knife and handed it Momo. Denki Kaminari jutted forward right before she could cut the cake.

"Hey..Hey you two need to do the Wedding Cake thing...including...smoosh." Denki said excitingly and both Moma and Izuku nodded. Taking her right hand in his, he helped Momo cut the Cake. Then both took a small amount and smooshed it in each others faces. Those there all laughed, even Tenya Iida. They then served the Cake and everyone started eating. Marveling on how good it was.

"MAN...Sato...you should open your Own Bakery as a Part Time thing...this is soo Goood." Ochaco Uraraka commented reaching over for another piece. Tsuyu Asui used her tongue to snatch something from across the room.

"Gift time." Tsuyu announced and held out a small wrapped box. Minoru Mineta ran over to where they all had placed the gifts and then rushed back. Thrusting a long thin Box with a blue ribbon on it upwards towards the Newlyweds.

"MINE FIRST...MINE FIRST!" Minoru declared and with some reluctance Momo took the Box from him. Unwrapping it Minoru smiled perversely up at her and then at Izuku. "This should help spice things up for you two." He said as she held up a Black See Threw Teddy from Victoria Secrets. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Mineta..this is a really great gift." Momo put the Teddy back into the box and smirked over at Izuku. "Whenever I need to get his attention...this will definitely do that." Kyoka laughed loudly.

"Geez Momo when did you stop being conservative and so perverse?" Kyoka asked and Momo smiled over at her.

"Being Married does that to you...at some point you will understand...wait and see." Momo replied glancing over at Shoto Todoroki who blushed and seemed to melt back within the others in the room. "Ah those two are together...nice to know." She whispered noticing that Kyoka was also blushing. Soon they both were opening the other Gifts and when they were done the Girls led Momo off to one side for some Girl Chat time. While the Boys did the same with Izuku. Once off to one side away from the Girls, Mineta just could not contain himself anymore.

"Dude...Midoriya...you got to tell me how...how you got Yaoyorozu...oh I mean your Wife to...well how you got with her?" Mineta asked keeping it civil in fear that he would piss off Izuku. He had been warned by Shoto, Iida, Eijiro and even Fumikare to control himself and not make perverse comments about Momo to her Husband. Otherwise he might not like the consequences. Glancing about Izuku noticed that all the Boys were now fully interested.

"That Mineta...to tell the truth...I have no idea how...how I somehow got her to fall in love with me. If I knew how I did that...I probably could write a book and make a Million Euros by selling it." Izuku told him and all the Boys laughed. Mezo Shoji handed Izuku a cup of Punch.

"If you do write that book...I want to buy the first copy." Mezo said and the others quickly told Izuku they also wanted a copy. All in all the small party was fun. On the other side of the room, Momo sat with the other Girls on the Couches.

"So how is Married life treating you, Momo?" Toru Hagakure asked and Momo could not help but glance over at Izuku. She smiled happily.

"It is wonderful...you could not understand how incredible it is...not until you all find your one true...Love." Momo said with a bewildered smile.

"Oh so the sex must be good then?" Mina asked with a perverse smile and Momo chuckled.

"You know you sound more and more like Minoru Mineta...are you two a thing?" Momo countered and Mina began to choke on her punch. Glaring at her with her Yellow and Black eyes in horror.

"GOODDDSSS NO!" Mina said still coughing and then winced as the others all began to laugh. "That is disgusting beyond disgusting...Momo...EEEEYYYYUCK...to even think about..." The Acid Quirker felt like she was about to throw up. Then just as quickly recovered. "No I asked about..you know the Sex because...with you two Married...it is like a free pass to do it whenever you want." She clarified her question and Momo shook her head.

"Being Married is not just about being able to have Sex...oh yeah it is spectacular and he is really...really...WOW..." Momo had the full undivided attention of all five girls. "No being Married is...well it...it is hard to explain...I love him so much and he loves me so much that...it is something that makes sense to both of us. We plan on spending the rest of our lives together...have a couple of kids...when we are out of School and just let our love grow." She told them and then looked really forward to loving Izuku more. Which she wondered was even possible. Already she loved him so much that it did not even seem feasible to love him any more then that.

"Sounds Awesome...God I want what you got...any chance you could...I don't know..get an Annulment and let me have him?" Toru asked and Momo shook her head, smiling at her invisible friend.

"Nope...he is mine all mine and I intend to keep him. You will just have to find your own perfect Boy and hope he is as incredible as my Izuku is." Momo said and she could tell that not only Turo had been interested in her Husband, but so was Mina and probably so were the others. Even Kyoka who right now had eyes for Shoto. The talk then moved onto other things, like what names Momo had considered for their Children when they have them. The Party only ended when Aiwaza entered and told them that they all had Class in the Morning and it was about 9 PM. Retreating to their Room, Momo pushed Izuku onto the bed with a feral small growl. "Clothes off! Take your Clothes off." She ordered him, taking off her own. Deciding that if nothing else later after School and Izuku's demonstration to Toshinori. They could always come back and take a nap. Though probably by then she would not want an actual nap but some more time with her Husband in the Bed or the Bathroom or the Closet or even the Floor. It did not matter to her where they did it, as long as they did it.

**Transformation 2 and On:**

Staring in amazement and awe, Toshinori could not believe his eyes. Right there in front of him and Momo was Izuku now Deku. Glowing with Emerald Green Energy and from what the older Man could tell, the younger holder of One for All could utilize the full Power that now cascaded around and through him. "He said he got the idea from a TV Show called Dragon Ball Z?" He asked the young Woman besides him, she nodded.

"Yep..see in the Show these Saiyan or part Saiyan Characters...Transformed into glowing Super Saiyans...he realized that it could be the same with him...Izuku may not be able to contain all the Power...but Deku can." Momo said as Deku walked towards them, then he diminished and returned to his normal self.

"Wow...it is getting easier to change...but still it really wears me out." Izuku said in a shuddering tired voice. Slumping slightly as he reached Momo, who smiled but with some concern. "Not as bad as before though..last time it took me about two hours to not feel like I ran a Marathon...I think the more I do that...it should not only get easier to transform...but the strain on me afterwards will get easier to handle." He looked over at Momo and then took her hand in his. The two then walked away and headed back to the Dorms with the intention of taking a make up nap for staying up so late last night. Though Izuku suspected that his Wife would change her mind on that one as soon as they got to their room.

**Encounter:**

It being Saturday, Momo and Izuku sat in the backseat of one of her parents Chauffeur driven Luxury Cars. Sitting next to her Husband, with their hands joined and interlaced. Momo could not help but chuckle at him. They were on their way to spend the rest of the day and night visiting her Parents. Who were still not exactly thrilled at the prospect that their 16 year old Daughter was Married. Even though they did consent. For Izuku it was not something he actually looked forward to. He believed that he was nothing but a inferior nobody when he was around her Parents. Then before either could react, a Local Hero crashed against the hood of the Car. Causing the Driver to slam on his brakes. Both he and Momo got out of the backseat and she immediately checked on the Hero. Who was barely conscious. Without warning another Hero soared over the Damaged Car striking hard onto the sidewalk. They both then heard malicious laughter from ahead. "HA...PATHETIC...HERE I ESCAPE FROM PRISON AND LOOK FOR SOME FUN AND ALL I GET TO CHALLENGE ME ARE LOSERS! GUESS I GOT TO START KILLING ME SOME INNOCENTS TO GET A HERO HERE TO GIVE ME A REAL CHALLENGE!" Izuku instantly recognized the voice that was yelling down the street.

"Muscular." Izuku stated with a sharp inhale. Momo grabbed her Cell Phone to report what was happening to the Hero Administration and after a minute her hand slowly dropped.

"They...there are no Heroes that can get here in time...well not any that even have a chance against...him." Momo said in disbelief. It being the Western Side of the City, she was not surprised at what the Person at the Hero Administration had told her. Generally not much activity happened in the Suburbs that required much of a Hero Presence. Izuku took her Phone.

"I am Izuku Midoriya a First Year Student from UA...I...I have gone up against Muscular before and...I want permission to do so again. I do have my Hero License." Izuku said to the Unknown person on the other end. Momo swallowed heavily then with an audible exhale, closed her eyes. He smiled. "They gave it." He whispered handing her back her Phone. She gripped his right hand in hers.

"Please...Please be careful...you have not perfected...doing that yet." Momo said to him and Izuku nodded. Then pulled her closer, kissing her. She returned the kiss and after a few seconds, he moved away from the embrace. She reluctantly and slowly let go of his hand. He broadly smiled at her.

"Remember...I love you." Izuku said and then walked towards the sound of Muscular conducting a lot of Mayhem.

"I LOVE YOU TOO...NOW GO KICK HIS ASS!" Momo yelled at Izuku with a proud smile of her own. As he walked he Transformed with utter ease into Deku. She was impressed, it had taken him several attempts to do that and now he did it with hardly any problem. The only drawback was after he reverted back to himself, he still was worn out and it took him several hours to recover. Turning the corner, she lost sight of him and then she heard the fight begin. To take her mind off how worried she was, she tended the wounded Heroes. Having the Driver guide the Innocents out of the Area.

Turning the Corner, Izuku who was Deku now saw Muscular. He was gleefully throwing Cars and other things through Store and Building Windows. Finding it fun to cause so much destruction. Two other Local Heroes laid off to one side, both were severely injured. When the huge Brute saw him, he laughed. "AH ANOTHER PATHETIC LOSER...I HOPE YOU ARE MORE OF A CHALLENGE THEN THOSE ASSHOLES!" Muscular said with a huge smile on his face. "SO WHO ARE YOU?" He asked and Deku smiled.

"Oh you remember...well my other self...you met him at the Pussycat Training Camp...he kicked your Ass then." Deku said and Muscular stared at him with the one good eye. Shaking his head.

"YOU ARE THAT BRAT...NO FUCKING WAY...HE WAS A SCRAWNY RUNT THAT GOT LUCKY!" Muscular stated, then laughed. "WELL IF YOU ARE HIM, I OWE YOU A LOT OF PAIN!" With that he lunged towards Izuku/Deku and threw a devastating punch or what he believed was a devastating punch against the one before him. The Blow struck Deku in the chest and to Muscular surprise his victim caught his large fist with his right hand. Holding it effortlessly. Then pushed him back.

"You might want to go all out...We are not the same as we once was...I am Deku and the one you fought before is Izuku." Deku told him and Muscular growled, then fully activated his Quirk.

"YOU ASKED FOR THIS." Muscular growled and his opponent smiled broadly. Within moments, Muscular was not having a good day after all. With a fearful scream, he felt himself soar backwards slamming into a deserted Building. Rubble poured down upon him as he stumbled to stand up. With his right hand, he readjusted his broken Jaw. His one eye widened in shock as he realized just how hard the Boy had hit him. For one he had been knocked a good 200 meters away and two the one blow had not only broken his Jaw, but he now was missing several teeth. The one Called Deku walked towards him and Muscular stared at him with disbelief. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Was what he tried to say, but with his damaged jaw it came out as. "HHHA TEE UCK RRR UUU?" Before he could react, the other attacked again hammering him hard enough that Muscular felt bones in his body snap and break. Even covered with the Sinews that usually protected him. After the third hit, he blissfully passed out. Not even aware when Deku bent lamp posts around him.

Walking away, Deku reverted once more into Izuku. Breathing hard, he slumped against a parked car and felt his knees shake with exhaustion. Unable to even able to move or react as Momo collided into him. Wrapping her arms tightly around him and pelting his face and lips with kisses. Meanwhile other Heroes and Police arrived to take Muscular into custody. One of them, who Izuku recognized from after he encountered Stain stepped over to them. "You better get out of here Kid...before the Press arrives...I am betting that once again you do not want anyone to know what you did." Manual said glancing about. "We were told you had permission to...but it might be best for UA and the Hero Administration if it is not learned that a First Year Student was involved." He added then ushered them back towards the Car and he Chauffeur that was attempting to get the Hood tied down. So it would be at least drive-able.

"Good idea..come on Izuku...we can still go visit my parents." Momo said with a coy smile and Izuku groaned. "What...this does not get you out of us going to visit my Parents?" She laughed and after he was in the backseat, she returned to kissing him. The Driver drove away, shaking slightly at what he had seen.

**The Prison Hospital:**

Laying on the Fortified Bed with Quirk Suppression Restraints, though they were not really required. Muscular groaned in pain. A lot of pain. Looking down at his assorted injuries and remembering what the Doctors had told him while they bandaged and repaired some of the injuries. His right arm had four broken bones, his left three, his right thigh bone was broken, his left knee was shattered, he had four broken ribs and two of the ribs were basically crushed into powered. Then there was his face, his jaw was broken in two places and he had lost eight teeth. "Fuck! That Kid beat the crap out of me in less then a minute." He whispered, letting out a shallow pain filled breath. Then he noticed a shadowy figure emerge in the corner of the Room.

"Once again I am here to free you." Kirogiri said with a shadowy smile and Muscular grunted sarcastically.

"FUCK YOU AND FUCK TOMURA SHIGARAKI!" Muscular said through his wired in place mouth. Taking another breath that caused him to wince slightly. "You ain't getting me to face that...that Brat again...he beat the living shit out of me and he barely broke a sweat. So tell Shigaraki to go fuck himself...I am safer here in Prison." With that he slumped and hoped that the Doctor would come soon to inject him again with some Pain Medication. Not bothering to even look when the Shadowy Kirogiri disappeared. "Hmmm...80 Years ain't forever." He whispered with a painful smile as the Machines he was hooked to injected him with some much needed Pain Medication. Fully content to remain, unless by some miracle someone actually kills that thing called Deku. He thought then shook his head, which hurt a lot. "Doubt that will happen...that Kid is vastly stronger then All Might was...nope 80 years ain't forever. I can go for parole in 50." He then drifted off into a drug induced sleep.

**The Weekend Visit:**

By the time they reached the Mansion and home of Momo's parents, Izuku felt remarkably better. Though he still was not looking forward to the visit. "Oh you will be fine...sure my Dad still hates you...but my Mom is coming around...she now tolerates you." Momo said with a small smile, leaning closer to kiss him on the right cheek.

"Oh that is just great." Izuku said fully tempted to remain right where he was, in the backseat of the Car until Sunday afternoon when the visit would be over. She gripped his right hand tightly and kissed his cheek again.

"Sure my Parents...okay they are not thrilled with the idea that I love you and that I Married you...and I do love you with all my heart." Momo moved his right hand up towards her mouth and kissed his fingers. Then gave him her most endearing loving look. He exhaled sharply.

"That is...that is cheating." Izuku declared and with another heavy sigh. "Fine...okay...whoever taught you to do that...most be a Villain." Sliding out of the Car, Momo held him back from going to the door. He then realized he forgot something really important. Or rather say something Important. "I love you too, Momo...love you with all my heart and soul." He said to her and she smiled, leaning closer she kissed him and intended to keep kissing him until they both heard someone off to the right, grumbling and grunting loudly.

"Oh hi Dad." Momo said still within Izuku's arms and her Father only grunted.

"This is going to be so much fun." Izuku whispered sarcastically, wondering if he should have let Muscular win that fight. Then he would not have to face his Inlaws. Momo guided him up the steps and her Father glared at him as they went inside. "So much fun." He whispered again and Momo smiled at him, holding his hand tightly in hers. As her parents tried to be civil and really except the idea that their Daughter intended to stay married to Izuku.

"Could be worse...we are only here until tomorrow afternoon." Momo told him and Izuku exhaled sharply. Hoping for an Alien Invasion or an even perhaps an Alien abduction. Being probed up the ass by some Aliens seemed to be preferable then being here.

On the return trip, Momo rested her head on his right shoulder. "See they are...they are beginning to come around...my Father only accused you twice that you tricked me into Marrying you and my Mother only told me once that I was ruining my life." Izuku laughed.

"That is better..last time..your Father said it five times and your Mother four. Though that was not much of a Wedding toast when they said that, was it?" Izuku asked and Momo laughed, snuggling closer to him. They both then said what reassured and made both of them feel better. They loved each other.

"Jinx you owe me a coke." Momo stated and then kissed him again.

The End:

Next Part will have 3 side stories connected to this


	39. Chapter 39

My Hero Academia: Secrets (Short Story) Part 5

(Four Short Stories that go along with the Main Story.)

**Kyoka Jiro and Shoto Todoroki: The Date**

Standing in front of her Mirror in her Bathroom, Kyoka grimaced as she placed her hands under her small breasts and hoisted them upwards. She was disappointed and a little ashamed of what she looked like. Especially compared to the other Girls in her Class, her friends. She was flat chested, thin and had no ass. All the traits she believed that the Boys liked, that Shoto Todoroki was sure to like. She had won him in the Auction last night, because Momo had given her the Money to win him and today a Gift Card to a Restaurant that her friend believed would be perfect for her to take him on their first official date. Again she looked at her naked self and could not help but wonder why any Boy would even think about wanting to go anywhere with her. With a heavy exhale she thought of earlier that day, she had found Momo's Locket on the Floor and when she opened it she discovered that her best friend had kept a shocking secret from her. Her friend was in a relationship with Izuku Midoriya and had been for the last six or so months. That her friend was deeply in love with him. She returned the Locket right after watching Momo almost fall apart in despair, believing she had lost the Locket. While walking back to the Dorms she asked her how they somehow got together and was equally shocked to learn it was purely by accident.

"_It happened like this...one evening both of us remained behind after Class because he asked me about Molecular Absorbent Materials that might help him reduce the strain of using his Quirk...well we sort of ended up sitting close together. Both of us reading from the same book. That was also the night that awful Thunderstorm was going on. When a huge loud Boom went off I sort of squealed and..." Momo smiled with the memory. "I clung to him, grabbed him pulling him close. He turned into a stuttering, stammering, quivering and shaking mess. But he allowed me to cling to him...then it happened...I kissed him." Her eyes shined with the memory of that moment. "I thought he looked so cute and...I sort of had a small crush on him...so when he turned his head to ask me if I was alright...I put my left hand on his chin and then went for it. I kissed him. At first he had almost a complete meltdown...then after a few minutes he kissed me back." Kyoka gushed audibly. "We ended up kissing throughout the Storm and after he admitted that he had a huge Crush on me...that he liked me a lot. I admitted the same...from that point the next day we went on our first date...and the rest is just history." Finishing Kyoka was amazed on how it happened. A moment, a single moment they shared together and that was it._

Reopening her Eyes, Kyoka looked once more at herself. Wondering if it was too late to Cancel the date with Shoto. Knowing that it was.

**0**

In his own meager room, Shoto Todoroki was pacing madly back and forth. "I have a date with Kyoka Jiro! I have a date with Kyoka Jiro!" He kept repeating that over and over, in his anxiety and nervousness. He was also in shock at how he had a date with her. He had fallen for her the second he had seen her at I-Island. Though he did kind of liked her prior to that. But when she came down wearing that Gown, he had been smitten. She looked so incredible, she beautiful in that Gown that he almost had a Fiery Hot and Freezing Cold Flash. Only by self control did he not set the room on Fire or Freeze it solid. Even now he was still smitten. When she had won him in the Auction, he had an impulse to do the happy dance. It was his chance to go out with her and hope that perhaps she might like him enough to..."No she probably does not even like me that much." He whispered in despair. He dropped onto his Sleeping Pad with a grunt and took a deep breath. Then helped arrived, standing he opened the door and there stood Izuku Midoriya.

"Oh wow..Todoroki you look like you are about to faint." Izuku said to him and Shoto nodded vigorously. Shaking his head and then stood, running to his Bathroom because he started to feel a little sick. Izuku followed him and thankfully he did not have to vomit. "Dude it is just dinner with Jiro." His friend remarked calmly and Shoto came back out.

"Yes a date with Kyoka Jiro...you don't know this...well no one knows this...I...I really like her...I mean I really really like her." Shoto resat on his Sleeping Pad heavily. "Everyone assumes that...well that I have a thing for Yaoyorozu...and she has it for me...I have no idea why they think that...but truth is..I have it for Kyoka." He stated and Izuku sat down in front of him on the floor. Deciding to trust his friend with a secret that he had kept for the last six and a half months.

"I don't assume that you have a thing for Momo and she definitely does not have one for you." Izuku said and Shoto looked at him curiously.

"How do you know that about Momo...or me?" Shoto asked and Izuku smirked.

"Because me and Momo have been a couple...for about 6 and a half months...she is my Girlfriend." Izuku told him and now Shoto really felt like fainting. This time in shock. "So if I can somehow get with her...you should be able to get with Kyoka." He stood and held his right hand out to him. "Now you better get ready...It is not a good idea to be late or stand a girl up." Standing he headed for the bathroom, while Izuku waited.

Later that night, Shoto stood outside UA with his hands on Kyoka Jiro's waist. They had been kissing for the past five minutes and he did not want to stop. Reveling in the fact that not only did she like him, but she wanted to be a couple with him. To be his Girlfriend. "This was easier then I thought." They both thought as they continued to kiss.

**Katsuki Bakugo Therapy: Repentance**

Sitting inside Nemuri Kayama's Office on a Couch, Bakugo began from the beginning. When he first hit Izuku Midoriya. "It started out that I just found out that he was quirkless..at first I sort of felt sorry for him...but he kept insisting and insisting that he was going to become a Hero like All Might. In a moment of anger..I hit him...No not with my Power...well not at first. He actually fought back then and..." He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath. "He was winning...I...I could not...I was...I lost it and hit him with a blast...I was losing and I...I just could not handle the fact that I was losing to him." He closed his eyes and remembered the look on Izuku's face as he hit him with his Quirk. A mixture of shock and pain. "From that point on...whenever I believed that he might fight back...I like any Cowardly Villain or Bully would use my Quirk first before using my Fists or Feet." He growled completely disgusted with himself.

"When did you start liking the feeling of hurting him?" Kayama asked and Bakugo winced, looked at her and then swallowed heavily.

"It was when we first got to Middle School...oh before I only hit him when I was angry or upset...using him to vent my Frustration...but when we both got to Middle School. That is when it all changed. That is when not only did I somehow acquire a couple of...followers...assholes that enjoyed seeing someone or sometimes inflicting pain on someone. I do not even remember their names...to me they were just assholes that did whatever I told them. After I...I really hurt De...Midoriya...the first time..they stood there laughing...thinking it funny that he had to crawl to the Nurses Office." Bakugo inhaled and exhaled several times.

"At that time didn't you tell me that a Teacher sent you to the Principles Office?" Kayama asked and he nodded.

"Yes...and the Asshole almost applauded what I did...telling the Nurse and Teacher that it was just Boys being Boys...then told me that Midoriya was not worth worrying about..since he was quirkless he was not really...not really a person." Bakugo said and Kayama had an impulse to locate that Principle and let him experience what it felt like to be beaten into a pulp. "He then gave me a Candy Bar and sent me on his way. From that point on I ruled...I could do whatever I wanted...I could beat Midoriya as much as I wanted and no one cared...no one cared at all. Then I started to like the feeling I got from hurting him...it made me feel powerful to hurt someone that really could not defend himself." He winced and bit his bottom lip. "Oh he probably could if I fought fairly...or did not have my Cronies hold his arms while I hit him." He stated with another growl.

"Someone there did care...I found out the Nurse tried to report it every time...but Principle Shingo Naraka..that was the Principle of your last School..who now is sitting in a Jail cell by the way...looking forward to a huge Lawsuit that Midoriya's Mother just filed against him. He changed or had her change the report indicating that Midoriya had an accident." Kayama told him and Bakugo felt like throwing up or finding this Shingo Naraka and blast him.

"I should be in Jail too...or at least kicked out of here." Bakugo said and Kayama shook her head.

"What would that accomplish...you have the potential to be a great Hero..but first you have a long rode ahead of you to even be considered a Hero. To do so will take time and consider them steps...small steps to obtain your goal...of repentance and forgiveness." Kayama told him and he looked at her with a small glimmer of hope. "First and foremost...you need to tell the rest of your Class everything...admit your failings...then apologize to them..all of them." Bakugo nodded and was about to go do as she said. "I will see you tomorrow and then we will continue." She said and he nodded again, smiling slightly as he left.

Back at the Dorms and as he entered, he saw 17 of his Classmates all within the Main Common Room. At first they brightened and then upon seeing it was him, they seemed to all become resigned and anxious. Bakugo knew what it was, Midoriya was coming home. They had gathered to greet him. Walking over to the Stairs he stepped up three of them and turned towards them. Then asked for them to listen. Once they all looked at him, he admitted everything he had done in the past to Midoriya and it was everything. When he finished and all those there stared at him in horror and disgust. He then apologized to them for all his actions towards them and for basically being a complete asshole. Done he stepped down and approached the only one that he considered his friend. "Spik...Kaminari can we...talk for a minute over there?" Bakugo asked and his friend stared at him in shock that his friend actually referred to him by his name. Following well away from the others, Bakugo sat heavily on a seat.

"Uhm Bakugo that...that was a lot to take in over there." Kaminari admitted and Bakugo slumped slightly. Not making eye contact at all.

"I..I will understand if you...if you want to leave...I would not blame you at all if you did." Bakugo said and Kaminari sat down across from him.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kaminari asked and Bakugo actually smiled at him.

"I..I...I need your help. I need you to tell me everyone's name." Bakugo said and Kaminari gasped. "Part of me getting better...I have to start calling the others by their name and not refer to them as nobodies or extras. So will you help me?" He asked him and kaminari nodded. Then began to point to one after another telling his friend the others names. Taking the small steps he needed to accomplish to gain repentance. Right up to when both noticed Izuku supported by Momo walk through the front door.

**The Homecoming:**

On Wednesday afternoon, Recovery Girl allowed for Izuku to return to the Dorms to rest. As Momo was about to wheel him out of the Medical Building, the Nurse stepped in front of his Wheelchair and pointed her Cane up at Momo. "Now he needs a lot of rest...so No strenuous activities until at least tomorrow." The older woman smiled widely as Momo blushed. Then quickly wheeled him out the door to the awaiting Car. She was a little concerned on how tired and weak Izuku was. She had asked the Older Woman about it and Recovery Girl said it was okay. That he would be for several days. The mixture of the Injuries, the Coma and then coming out of the Coma had weakened and drained him a lot, so after a few days rest he would be fine. When they arrived at the Dorm, Momo helped him out of the Car with a Minor assist from the Driver. She let Izuku lean on her with his left arm over her shoulders and her right arm around his waist.

"I...I am sorry Momo...I just feel so tired and weak." Izuku said to her and Momo smiled at him.

"No problem Darling...just lean on me and I will get you inside." Momo said to him and it took a good ten minutes to make it to the steps and up them. At the door she opened it and when they entered, there was all of his friends and Classmates waiting. A huge banner was hanging over the Common Room Table. "WELCOME HOME MIDORIyA! WE MISSED YOU" It read. Both he and Momo smiled as they were greeted by their friends.

"Oh you two are just soooo cute." Miina said slightly squealing as Toru pulled out her Cell Phone and took their Picture. Momo winced.

"Please don't do that...I am a mess...my hair is undone and I look terrible." Momo said as Izuku looked over at her.

"You still are beautiful even a mess." Izuku said and Momo smiled at him.

"Like I said...cute." Mina then gestured back at the Table where trays sat with homemade subs and besides the trays were large bowls of chips and snacks. Momo shook her head.

"He needs to lie down and rest." Momo told them and Mina pouted. With a small exhale. "After I get him in bed...then you can all come up and visit..okay." Mina and the others all smiled, as she began easing Izuku towards the Elevator.

"They have not fixed that yet." Fumikare Tokoyami said, gesturing towards the Stairs. The other day when Momo had come back to shower, take a short nap and get something to eat. The Elevator was not working. With a frown she headed for the Stairs and once at the bottom step, Izuku looked up them and shook his head.

"Sorry Honey...I...I do not think I can go up them yet...maybe after I rest a bit." Izuku said feeling even more helpless and weak. Ochaco Uraraka bounded over the back of the Couch she had been leaning on.

"That is no problem." Ochaco said placing her hand on Izuku's right shoulder and be began to float. Momo looked over at her and Izuku's brown haired friend.

"Good idea Ochaco...thanks." Momo took hold of his right hand and began to walk up the steps while he floated above her. The others fell in behind Ochaco as they followed them up the Stairs. "How are you doing up there, Darling?" She asked and he smirked.

"I feel like one of those Huge Balloons that they have at the American Thanksgiving Parade." Izuku commented and everyone chuckled. Once in her Room, she took off her shoes and sat back against the Headboard. Having Izuku then lowered down and placing him with the back of his head against her right shoulder she put her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. As Ochaco released him from her power. Momo looked over at Izuku.

"There comfortable?" Momo asked kissing the right side of his face tenderly. "I guess I should tell all of you something...me and Izuku are getting Married." Mina rolled her eyes at them.

"Well no duh...anyone can tell that you two are getting married,..though having a two or three year engagement is sort of silly." Mina said and Momo shook her head.

"No...we are getting married this Friday after class." Momo told them and both Mina and Toru squealed loudly.

"Okay now this is a reason to party." Kyoka Jiro stated, holding out a tray that contained several homemade Subs to Izuku and Momo. Some of them had carried the food and drinks up the stairs.

"One thing though I do not want Bakugo there...I wish I could tell all of you why...but...I swore to my Darling Izuku here that I would not say." Momo said.

"We all know why...before you came in Bakugo told us everything...and then apologized for how he acted and spoke to us." Shoto Todoroki said and Momo inhaled sharply, giving her Izuku another hug.

"i still do not want him there." Momo said and everyone clearly understood. Within ten minutes, Kyoka turned and shushed all those there. Pointing at Izuku as he was slumping against Momo heavily.

"Well party is over. Everyone out." Kyoka whispered and all of them eased out the door, before Ochaco could.

"Uhm Ochaco could you make him float again...I want him to put him in a more comfortable, lying down position." Momo whispered and Ochaco touched him again. Sliding him down while he was weightless, she turned Izuku to his side and then maneuvered him to lie once more on her Right Shoulder. Ochaco then released him and Momo hugged him tightly to her. "Thanks." She whispered and Ochaco picked up the last tray and left.

**0**

Downstairs, Ochaco walked purposely over to Katsuki and kaminari. Setting the Tray that still contained four Subs on the table before them. She began to walk away. "Uhm thank you...Urrarrakka." Bakugo said stumbling a bit on her name. She paused, stared at him wide eyed for a second and then smiled slightly.

"You are welcome." Ochaco said and then walked away somewhat in shock. Kaminari smiled over at Bakugo.

"There you go dude...well done." kaminari said to his friend and Katsuki picked up one of the Subs and ate. Actually feeling hungry and a little happier with himself. After eating he stood.

"I got...I got to do something...I will be right back...hopefully." Walking towards the Stairs Bakugo hesitated a second and then climbed them. Not really looking forward to what he had to do next. At Momo Yaoyorozu's door he lightly knocked and then opened the door a few inches and tapped again. Hearing a barely audible voice ask who is it. He entered and Momo glared at him.

"What do you want?" Momo demanded and then felt Izuku slightly shift within her arms. "Shhh darling...it is alright...sleep." She whispered lightly caressing his right cheek and his hair with her hand soothingly and he drifted back to sleep. She returned to glare at Bakugo. Placing her right index finger at her mouth indicating for him to not speak to loudly. To whisper.

"I..I...I came to tell you or...rather apologize to you for my actions and how I treated you..not using your actual name...I am not asking for your forgiveness for what I...I did to him...I do not deserve forgiveness yet from you or him." Bakugo whispered and Momo frowned at him. Ready to tell him to take his apology and stick it up his ass.

"I want to know something." Momo whispered to him. "If you had killed Izuku back then...or if you caused him to...he told me about you telling him to kill himself...if he did...would you even give a shit that you did either?" She asked him angrily. Upset at the thought if Izuku was not here, she had no idea if she would ever meet someone as wonderful as him. Or if she would love someone as much as she did him. Bakugo swallowed heavily and lowered his eyes to stare at the floor.

"Back then...No...no I would not care...it would not have effected me at all. That is why I am...I am not going to ask for his or your forgiveness...I need to earn it from him." Bakugo said softly. Thinking small steps. Small steps. While Momo still stared at him, holding Izuku tightly to her.

"We are getting Married on Friday." Momo said with a small smile, Bakugo shook his head.

"Even if asked by him...I will not come...I do not deserve the right to be there." Bakugo said back and Momo smiled more.

"Thank you for making that easy on me." Momo exhaled softly. "I forgive you for how...how you acted towards me, not using my name and calling me BIG BOOBS." She said the last words with a bit of scorn. "But not for how you treated my Izuku. I can't...not for...maybe a lot later." She told him and he nodded. Then slowly left. She stroked Izuku's hair again soothingly. Giving his cheek another small kiss, then hugged him lightly again. Outside Bakugo sighed with relief.

"Small Steps." Bakugo whispered and then headed back down to talk to Kaminari. There was one other thing he wanted to talk to him about.

**Toshinori Yagi**

It was two days after Izuku Midoriya had told him the message from his Master and Toshinori just could not get those words out of his mind. He was on his third lap around the Track and still her Message plagued him. He had lied to himself. He knew exactly where Jennifer Chandler Alias Firebird was, he had kept tabs on her via Facebook ever since that thing was created on the Internet. Sighing he sat back against a tree and shook his head. "You just want me to...have to make my life even more complicated don't you Shimura?" He grumbled thinking how she used to tease him relentlessly. "Okay so I fucked up...what would be the point in calling or contacting her now?" He said to the breeze and then with a resigned grunt he pulled out his Cellphone and dialed a number he memorized years ago.

End of this Story will continue in the next: **THE CULT CRISIS**

Toshinori contacts his lost love and is asked to come for a visit to California, and if he wants to...to bring along Izuku and Momo Midoriya. That is where the next story begins.


	40. Chapter 40

My Hero Academia: Cult Crisis Part 1 (Short to Medium Story)

A second Story based off the previous Story SECRETS

**Contact With the Past:**

"What am I doing? I actually dialed her Number...what am I doing?" Toshinori Yagi said as he silently hoped that Jennifer would not answer. Jennifer Chandler Alias Firebird...Jennifer Chandler aka the last woman that he had a long term relationship with. Jennifer Chandler the woman he had broken it off with two weeks before the Wedding. Because he realized that being with her could interfere with him being the Pro Hero All Might. Jennifer Chandler according to his old Master Nana Shimura, she was the one that would balance his heart and soul. When she answered he had the sudden impulse to hang up. But before he could.

"Hello Toshi...long time no hear." Jennifer said and Toshinori gasped in shock. "I have Caller ID on my Private Line...even blocked numbers show up." She told him over the Phone and he grimaced. "So how are you doing? Now that you cannot be All Might anymore...It was on the World Wide News." She asked and he let out an audible exhale.

"Better then...well I am alive...that is something at least. So how are you doing? I understand you made Regional Commander for all of California." Toshinori said and Jennifer gave a short laugh.

"Following me on Facebook are we?" Jennifer stated with her usual humor and Toshinori groaned. "Lighten up Toshi...I am just messing with you...so...besides letting me know you are still alive..which I could easily find out on any Social Networking sites or the News..why did you call?" She asked and again he groaned, but not as loudly. He could almost hear her over his receiver dropping file folders and signing papers.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Toshi asked and Jennifer laughed again.

"Daylight is a bad time...come on Toshi..why did you finally call me after all these years?" Jennifer asked more firmly and he swallowed heavily.

"Balance...I called to have Balance." Toshinori replied and then explained to her. Which took about two hours. When he was finished and feeling that he might have talked too much, explained it to thoroughly he heard her laugh again.

"So let me get this straight...Nana Shimura...who happens to be dead...told your Protege that you need to now have Balance with your Heart and Soul...oh and I love the part where you tell me that this Izuku Midoriya actually was not a complete idiot and Married the one he loved." Jennifer stated and he could hear how frustrated she was. "That is really interesting that the next holder of One for All...Married someone...did not decide two weeks before a Wedding to tell his Fiance that...Oh I am sorry but I cannot Marry you because it could interfere with me being All Might!" Toshinori inhaled sharply.

"You sound angry...I am sorry about that...maybe Shimura was right...I was an Idiot." Toshinori said and Jennifer finally laughed.

"Of course you are an idiot..and it may have taken me awhile to understand why you broke it off...by the way the Cake and the Flowers were non-refundable...you owe my Father 8000 Dollars that he forked over for both...but I regress. You broke it off because you basically had a fear of commitment." Jennifer stated and Toshinori was about to argue that he was committed to the ideals of bringing peace and justice to the World. But decided not to say that, since that was a totally different commitment then what she was referring to. So he decided to use a vague almost reasonable excuse. Though it was total bullshit.

"Maybe...Okay you are right...I...it was just I...I sort of was afraid that with what I was taking on...well in time I probably would come home less and less." Toshinori said and Jennifer scoffed.

"Toshi get real...I was a temporarily assigned Hero to Japan...at some point I was coming back to the States...now lets hear the real reason other then...my Job would have kept us apart..excuse." Jennifer said and Toshinori grimaced. "Truth Toshi...tell me the truth." She then waited and Toshinori exhaled sharply.

"OKAY...I did not want to get Married...I lied to you when I said that I believed that marrying you would interfere with me being All Might...Truth be told, sure I loved you...still do...but I just could not imagine at that time being married to you. I had plans to become what I envisioned the Symbol of Peace and...well you had our lives all planned out where we have Kids and then after five or six years I retire...I did not want to retire that soon...I wanted to be All Might as long as I could." Toshinori said finally and Jennifer sighed.

"There you go..actually that is what I figured was the reason...though it basically was about what you told me before I dragged it out of you...your Job did keep us apart. That fear of Commitment I accused you of..was horseshit...so..how do we proceed from here?" Jennifer asked and Toshinori shrugged, then remember she could not see him shrugging.

"I have no idea...I would like to...I do not know try to work things out with you." Toshinori admitted and he could almost imagine her smiling.

"How about this...I have a clear schedule next week..why not fly over and we can talk face to face...see if we can work things out and maybe...who knows." Jennifer suggested and Toshinori smiled, then frowned.

"I can't...even though Izuku Midoriya is doing well now with One for All...he still needs some more instruction and he does a slight problem that we are trying to overcome." Toshinori said, thinking of the fact that after Izuku transforms into Deku and then reverts back to himself. He is worn out, drained to the point of exhaustion for several hours. Though transforming is becoming easier for the young man. The side effects were still an issue.

"Easy fix...bring him with you...oh that's right he is Married...bring her too. I am sure you can convince UA that the two would benefit in learning about how other Heroes in other Countries work. I bet you could even point out the differences in training and the fact that we do not have Agencies like you do." Jennifer said and Toshinori gave a soft chuckle.

"I will ask the Midoriya's and then gain permission from Principle Nezu...okay if it all works out...then I will see you next week." Toshinori said and then actually felt extremely better. Almost like a great weight had been lifted off him.

"Good...Text me your Flight Info and I will come pick you up when you arrive...guess I will see you then. Bye Toshi." Jennifer waited a second before hanging up for him to say bye to her, which he did. Leaning back in her chair behind her desk she smiled broadly. "Hmmm...as I remember Izuku Midoriya almost won the Sports Festival...and if he is the Protege of Toshi..then he is strong...him being Married to another inspiring Hero...this could actually work." She began to dial a number and stopped. Her conscience weighing upon her. "I do not have a choice...desperate times calls for desperate measures." With that she made the Call. When a woman answered from the Regional FBI Office. "Connect me to Director Henshaw's secure line please...tell him it is Commander Jennifer Chandler and it is important." She closed her eyes and silently hoped that Toshi would forgive her if Henshaw agreed with her idea.

**The Dorms:**

Holding her husband tightly in her arms, Momo sighed contently. She loved being married, she loved being called now Momo Midoriya, she loved the fact that she could have marital relations whenever the whim took her, and she especially loved her Husband. He claimed that she brought his heart and soul into balance. Well she believed that he did the same for her. She actually felt more confident, more assured of herself and she felt stronger. Like she could do anything, create anything and face the future without any real worries. All because of him. Though she still could not come up with an Signature Move that would be 100% effective. Sure she believed she had come up with something but it did not feel like it could be considered her Signature Move. That did bother her and before they had sex, she had told him that. She looked over at him as she snuggled against him, his eyes were closed and she wondered if he was asleep. Not really blaming him if he was. Like most of their sessions, once was never enough for either of them and they generally ended up going at minimal 3 times in various positions. When his eyes popped open it somewhat startled her. "Honey, I think I have an idea for your Signature Move...tell me something..when you create something can you eject it faster then you do?" Izuku asked and she nodded.

"Yes...I generally don't because most of the things I create I need to keep hands on...What do you have in mind?" Momo replied and Izuku smiled.

"One more question..Can you also keep it on your skin?" Izuku asked and she nodded again. He then reached behind him for the TV remote. "I recorded this the other day and at first I had no idea why...then it came to me a few minutes ago." He brought up a recorded episode of Animal Planet. Fast forwarding past several Animals of the World, he paused it when a strange prickly Animal was being shown and talked about. She stared at it and then looked at her Husband in confusion. "It is called a Porcupine and I think it is a perfect example of what you could use as your Signature Moves...I say Moves because there are actually about three or four you can do with the idea I have." He sat up and grabbed for his notebook and pencil. She sat up as well.

"Okay I am completely lost." Momo said as he began to write what he was thinking.

"First Signature Move I think would be great is...okay you said you can eject something faster then you usually do right. What I am thinking is create a quill, a needle or dart...maybe add to the tip some type of paralyzing agent or sedative or whatever you might need...then eject it out your palm at...well the bad guy." Izuku quickly and excitingly said, Momo did a light head slap.

"That is brilliant...let me try it." Holding out her hand towards the Closet door, she decided to just not put anything on it since it was her first attempt. Just create a dart like object, really sharp and made of Stainless Steel. Her palm glowed and then a pencil thin and sized dart flew from her hand and impacted against the door. Embedding itself a good inch into the wood. "Hey that worked and that was perfect...you are right I could add anything to it and that would be a great Signature Move...especially since I could create about a thousand of those darts with ease." She told him and Izuku smiled. Then wrote down a number two on the paper.

"Good...a thousand that makes what else I have in mind...okay what I am also thinking is.." Izuku pointed at the paused image of the Porcupine. "Can you do that...encase yourself in Quills all over your body?" Momo looked at the screen and instantly understood.

"Oh I get it...perfect defense...I could have Quills pop out and no one could grab me without getting impaled...also I could add some type of agent to them...so if they did...they get stung with that agent. Then if I really have to I could eject them all at once." Momo said and Izuku smiled.

"Exactly...another good Signature Move...you could call it the Porcupine Protective Protocol...triple P for short." Izuku suggested and Momo liked it. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then smiled at him.

"Thank you my Darling...what would I do without you?" Momo said, leaning closer again and kissing him. Pushing him back onto the bed and as she did, she reached over to the nightstand to retrieve another Condom. But before she could initiate another time, someone knocked on the door. "Grrrr...remind me to put a DO NOT DISTURB sign on the door later." She said growling, reaching behind her for her robe. Izuku got out of bed, slipping his own on. They both knew it was not one of their Friends, since all of them knew not to knock on their door anytime after 8 PM. Not unless the Dormitory was on fire. Opening the door, Izuku gasped.

"Uhm Mister Yagi...what are you...why are you...can I..?" Izuku was unsure what to ask, mainly he was a bit confused and as he glanced back at Momo. He could tell she was too.

"Sorry to...if I interrupted something I am sorry...I know it is a little late...but I...oh hell...I guess I should have waited until tomorrow.." Toshinori was never this lost for words before and wished he had taken the time to think of what he was going to say. "Okay I called...I called her and I am going to go see her." The two Teenagers looked at him utterly confused. "I guess I better make sense...I called the one that Nana Shimura gave the message about...she asked me to come for a visit and...I told her about that I need to help you with One for All...I know I am still not making complete sense...Okay one last attempt." With a deep inhale he calmed himself enough not to sound like an idiot. "Next week I am going to go visit Jennifer for a week and since I believe I must still help you with One for All she suggested that you come along...both of you. I have already cleared it with Principle Nezu...so do you wish to come with me?" With a satisfying smile, he leaned against the door.

"Now you are making sense for a while there...I was completely confused." Momo said from the bed and Toshinori gave a soft chuckle.

"Sorry...I was a bit flustered." Toshinori said. "So how about it...one whole week in California...now you two do have to keep up with your Course Work and also upon return give an Oral presentation to your Class about the differences between Heroes here and in the United States...but it should give you both plenty of time to...ahem." His face reddened and he brought his hand up to cover his eyes. "God I must be flustered if I just said that." He muttered and this time both of the teenagers laughed loudly.

"It is alright Mister Yagi...of course we would love to go. So when do we leave?" Izuku asked and Toshinori removed his hand from over his eyes, still blushing.

"Sunday Evening at Seven PM...the Flight is about 12 Hours...I already have your Tickets...I will come pick you up at Five PM." Toshinori told them. "Thank you for..agreeing to go." With that he quickly left, still suffering from his embarrassment about suggesting that the young Married Couple could spend their free time fornicating. "Only Jennifer could effect me this badly." He headed back to this room to pack..knowing he would repack several times in the next five days.

Watching Toshinori Yagi leave, Izuku slowly shut the door and then came back to lie down on the bed. Deciding to tease Momo a little. She stared at him oddly as he laid down facing away from her. "What...what are you doing?" She asked a bit stunned. He did not let her see him smirk.

"Going to sleep...why?" Izuku asked and she wrinkled her nose, still holding the sealed condom in her left hand. Staring at the back of his body and head.

"Before he...before Yagi came we were going...I thought we were going to..." Momo began to become a little upset and then she heard Izuku trying to suppress his laughter. With a offended growl, she clasped his left shoulder and flopped him onto his back. "That was so...so...oh you...I will get you for that." She declared and began to tickle him. Which he began to tickle her. Moving on top of him she pinned his arms onto the bed with her hands and beamed down at him. "Gotcha." He looked up at her.

"So what are going to do with me?" Izuku asked seductively and she leaned down and kissed him.

"This and a few other things." Momo declared and with a huge smile she kissed him again.

In the Morning, they walked down stairs together to see most of their Classmates and Friends eating breakfast. Momo glanced over at her closets friend Kyoka Jiro seeing the Earjack Quirker attempting to keep her collar completely over the right side of her neck. With a mischievous smile, she stepped over to her friend and while Kyoka was about to reach down for another spoonful of cereal. Momo pulled the side of her collar down. Kyoka quickly recovered the spot. Leaning closer. "Was that a hickie?" She whispered to her friend and Kyoka blushed.

"Maybe..maybe not." Kyoka whispered back and then looked over at Shoto who also had the right side of his neck covered. Momo giggled and went to get her own breakfast. At the table Mina yawned and stretched.

"You look terrible...didn't you sleep last night?" Ochaco asked from across the table and Mina nodded.

"Yeah...but I hate mornings...any mornings. Especially Mornings when we have a long day of normal classes...give me the days when we get do some Hero Training." Mina stated complaining as she gestured towards her stack of Course Books near the Front Door. Just as Bakugo came down the stairs carrying his own, he did not make eye contact with any of them as he went the end of the table to eat. "Morning Bakugo." The Pink Girl said cheerfully and he smiled at her.

"Morning Ashido...Morning everyone." Bakugo said and returned to eating. Izuku leaned closer to his Wife.

"He is getting better...perhaps I could..." Before Izuku could say it, Momo shook her head.

"No...not yet...I am sorry Honey...but he has a long way to go before I will let you forgive him." Momo whispered back to him and Izuku exhaled softly then nodded. She had convinced him to let her decided when he would forgive his one time friend. Stating that he had a too forgiving nature and Bakugo needed to actually earn his forgiveness and not have it just given to him. "He is making good progress though." She commented and no longer glared at him angrily.

Sitting at the end of the Table with Kaminari, he could not help but overhear them even though they were whispering. Bakugo agreed fully with Momo, he had to earn it and not have Izuku just forgive him. It would mean more to him if he did earn forgiveness. With a content sigh, he chewed thinking about how it had taken him a month to find the balance that he needed. The balance where he let his rage and anger fuel his power. He needed his rage and anger to make his Quirk more effective. Then normally he did not have to use rage and anger when it was unnecessary. Kayama convinced him of that and it was working.

With breakfast over, Class 1-A began filing out to go to Class. Outside, Momo walked besides Izuku holding his hand in hers. A week ago Tenya Iida had commented in his usual no nonsense attitude that it was inappropriate that the two held hands while walking to and from Class and the half dozen other times during the day. She simply informed him that under the Signed Permission Document that Nemuri kayama was able to get from Principle Nezu. She and Izuku her husband were allowed to hold hands and kiss when appropriate (which meant that they could lightly kiss each other) without being accused of breaking UA's Non Public Displays of Affection Mandates. Momo later showed it to him and Iida had to apologize. Though she knew Aiwaza was still a bit perturbed about the Permission Document. Because every time he saw them holding hands, he began to shake with built up frustration. Really wanting to protest and threaten to give them a Demerit.

At the end of the day, Momo and Izuku headed for the Front Gate. Mina and Toru had decided to join them after learning they were going to the Mall. It took only ten minutes to reach the Nearby Mall by Uber and inside the two Girls followed Momo and Izuku to the clothing store. "With all the Clothes you got...what could you possibly need?" Toru asked and Momo smiled at her.

"Well next week me and Izuku are going to California with Mister Yagi...I need a new Bikini...and Izuku needs a new Shorts...something that really shows off his nice ass." Momo told her and Izuku blushed then groaned as Momo removed a pair of Swim Shorts from the rack. She held them up against his waist and then with a frown put them back. He saw something he was comfortable with, picked them up and she shook her head.

"What is wrong with this one...they are baggy and..." Izuku started to ask and Momo cut him off.

"Sorry Honey...but no...they are too baggy." Momo said and then after noticing his expression. "Izuku are a serious hunk...hot as hell...you need to flaunt it." She picked up black G-String thong Swim Shorts and immediately put them back. "But not to that extent...no these should work." Pulling out a light blue Speedo. She held them out against him and smiled. "Go try them on...then...then come out and model them for me." Mina quickly pipped in.

"For us too." Mina said cheerfully and Momo tried to act offended. But thought it funny how red Izuku now blushed, as he headed for the dressing rooms.

"MINA! That was a bit rude...he is Momo's you know." Toru commented to her and Mina giggled.

"Oh come on Toru you want to see him in those too...go ahead and admit it. Besides she knows that we all have a thing for her Husband...right?" Mina asked her and Momo laughed.

"Of course I know you all do...why do you think I did not protest you coming along. As long as none of you try anything sorted...I don't care if you ogle him..just no touching." Momo told them as Izuku came out, carrying his school uniform over his left forearm. He was blushing slightly as not only his Wife was looking at him appreciatively but so was Mina and Toru.

"Wow...me likey." Toru whispered, no one could see her staring at his sculptured arms, chest and abs.

"So...how...you look..." Momo was a lose for words as she stared at her Husband lustfully. Even though she had seen him naked and felt every inch of him with her hands. She really liked how he looked in the Speedo's. Swallowing heavily, she forced herself to blink. "How do they fit...are they comfortable?" She asked stepping closer then noticing that a good half of the Women in the store were all staring at him with small smiles on their faces.

"I do not know...I feel a little exposed in them." Izuku replied sheepishly and Momo chuckled.

"Yeah but you look...great in them." Momo said and Izuku smiled at her.

"Okay if you like them...I guess I can wear them." Izuku told her and Momo smiled back at him. Turning he headed back to the Dressing Rooms to change back into his Clothes. Every Woman's eyes followed him as he walked. Momo caught herself staring at his ass and when she looked at Mina and Toru she could tell they were also checking him out. Mina was fanning herself with her hand.

"Are you sure I can't...any chance I could borrow him later?" Mina asked with a gleam in her yellow eyes and Momo shook her head.

"Nope...he is mine...I own him...My Ring and his is the proof." Momo stated with a huge smile and Mina exhaled sharply. When he came back carrying the Speedo, she took his other hand in hers. Intertwining her fingers into his. Making sure all the other Women in the store could see that he was taken. "Now because you have been such a good boy...Honey...I will model some Bikinis for you." She whispered to him and he smiled broadly.

"You know what...I could use a new Bikini...how about you Toru?" Mina said and Momo had to laugh. "Can we model some for him too and let him maybe pick one that looks good on us?" She asked Momo who shrugged.

"Sure why not...Just remember my Darling...with them...Look do not touch." Momo said somewhat sternly to him and Izuku shook his head. Amazed that she still had a slight jealous streak. Even though they were happily Married now.

To be continued: If there is interest


	41. Chapter 41

My Hero Academia: Cult Crisis Part 2 (Short to Medium Story)

**The other Shoe Drops:**

Spending an hour in the Mall having three sexy girls, one of them his Wife who happens to be extremely beautiful in anything she wears. Model Bikinis for him, had to be considered a good day. When they finished, Izuku was somewhat relieved that Momo did not pick one that he considered too skimpy. Though Toru did. He worried that if Momo had picked the Skimpy one that barely covered her, that she might be advocating trouble for him down the road. Already he was a bit self conscious on how by some miracle she was with him. Where she basically could have anyone she wanted. As they walked out of the Mall, she noticed his expression. "What's the matter Honey?" Momo asked and he bit his bottom lip. Glancing behind him to see Toru and Mina not far behind. She turned towards them. "Uhm guys could we...we need some Husband and Wife alone time." She told them and they both nodded, or rather she assumed Toru nodded. She could never tell. But still they both walked on leaving them alone. "So what's wrong?" She asked and he sulked a bit.

"After seeing you in that...that really sexy Bikini...I...I don't know...I just...I am a bit self conscious about...I mean you are so incredibly beautiful and I am...bleh." Izuku said and Momo laughed. Pulling him sideways closer to her and leaning against him.

"Never refer to yourself as Bleh...you are you and you are the one that I love so much that I feel like my heart is about to explode...as to that really skimpy Bikini..if I got that one..the only person that would ever see me wear it would be you. I wanted one that I can take to the beach with my loving adorable Husband." Momo told him and as she leaned even closer to kiss him, his phone rang. "Kiss Blocker!" She grumbled and Izuku chuckled and then looked at the screen in confusion.

"It is Mister Aiwaza...I wonder what...did we do something wrong...he never calls any of his Students." Izuku said in alarm and Momo gestured towards his phone.

"Well answer it." Momo told him and he did. She listened to the only one she could actually hear. Izuku.

"Okay..yes Sir...both of us...okay...we will be right there." With that Izuku put his Phone back into his pocket. "He wants us to come to the Teachers Dorm...right now." He said and she looked at him confused, he shrugged. "He would not tell me what it is about." Taking out her own Phone she summoned the Uber Driver and with Mina and Toru they headed back to the UA Campus. After dropping the two others off at the Dorm, they themselves were left in front of the Teachers Dormitory. Aiwaza was waiting outside with Nemuri Kayama. "Sir...Maam...you wanted us to come by." He said to them and Nemuri smiled at the Newlywed Couple, while Aiwaza just looked off into the distance.

"Is there something wrong?" Momo asked and kayama shifted slightly from one foot to another.

"Well yes and no...now you two can decline...but...okay I am not really the Motherly type...and well...Aiwaza could you explain...this I feel like I am..." With that Kayama went inside and Aiwaza exhaled several times, then actually smiled at them.

"I should let you know...I was opposed to you two at your age getting Married...but now I think you two are an answer to a very difficult situation that has arisen." Aiwaza said as he looked back behind him at the Teachers Dorm. "Nemuri Kayama is an exceptional Teacher and Psychologist...but like she said she is ill prepared to...Eri needs a stable environment...and well she needs someone to..." They both stared at him completely confused and thinking it funny that he seemed to be a lose for words. He shifted several times back and forth and then exhaled sharply. "Eri needs...oh hell...I thought this would be easier to ask this...We need you two to be her Parents for a while." When he said that, both Izuku and Momo gasped audibly.

"Wait..What?" Momo asked her mouth gaping open in shock, glancing over to see Izuku had his own mouth gaped open.

"She needs someone to basically be her Mother and Father..now I do not know for how long...but Kayama believes that Eri requires a nurturing environment...someone to become her surrogate Parents. She just cannot provide that and frankly neither can I." Aiwaza admitted and still both of them stared at him.

"Sssssirrr...I...I...I adore Eri a lot...but...but...but..neither me or Momo are ready to become Parents...neither of would have a clue on how..." Izuku just could not fathom the idea and Momo easily felt the same way.

"We...we were not even thinking about having our own...not until at least we are older...like twenty or so...and I adore too...but Izuku is right Sir...we would not have a clue how to..." Momo saiid and Aiwaza smiled.

"That is actually nice to hear that you planned on waiting that long...but in the meantime...please consider at least trying...she really needs you...both of you...if you agree then Cementos will construct you a small two bedroom House right behind your Dormitory." Aiwaza told them pointing across the street to their Dorm and the grassy area behind it.

"Can we have a few minutes alone to discuss this?" Momo asked and Aiwaza went inside. Pulling Izuku further away she gave a short laugh. "We are going to do this, aren't we?" She said to Izuku and he looked at her oddly.

"You just said...I am missing something." Izuku said and Momo smiled.

"They are right Eri needs a stable environment, she knows and adores you as much as we her and as for those on this Campus...we are the only logical choice. None of the Teachers are Married...none of them can do this...we have to do this." Momo told him and Izuku exhaled sharply, then nodded.

"What about the trip...we can't take her with us?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled.

"They did not say it had to be immediately...and I bet the House cannot be put up in a day...even if Cementos does build it...we tell them that we will do it in two weeks. That will give us time to..." Momo licked her dry lips, coming to the realization that she was about to become a surrogate Mother of a very young troubled little girl.

"Get used to the idea of being...oh my God...Parents." Izuku summed it up and Momo nodded. Then they both walked back to the Main door to the Teachers Dormitory. Telling Aiwaza they would do it, but in two weeks. Slowly walking back to the Dorms, they barely spoke as they headed for their room. Once inside Momo began to undress.

"Get naked Honey...we need to do it as much as possible in these two weeks...because I am betting...if I remember from my own Childhood...my parents did not get a lot of chances to...oh boy are we officially fucked." Momo stated as she removed her clothes.

"Yes we are." Izuku said confirming their situation. "We are so...fucked. You know your parents and my Mother are going to flip out when they find out." He said and Momo nodded. Then pulled him towards the Bed, knowing that in two weeks if her memory was correct. They both doubted that they would be able to that much after Eri came to live with them.

**T-Minus 3 Days to the Trip:**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" All of those gathered from Class 1-A were all laughing hysterically when Momo announced what had been asked of them last night. When she looked over at Katsuki Bakugo even he had an amused smile on his face.

"This is not funny guys." Izuku said protesting as everyone continued to laugh, thinking it funny.

"Serves...ha ha ha...serves you...ha ha...right...you two got married...ha ha...that is the consequences of...ha ha ha ha...being impatient." Mina said as she laughed so hard that she was having trouble breathing.

"So when do we...ha ha ha...start calling you...ha ha..Mom and Dad?" Kyoka chimed in and a new series of laughter erupted in the Common Room of the Dorms. "Seriously though...he he..." The thin girl started to control her merriment of what the two had found themselves involved in. "We all are here if you need us...right guys?" She said looking about the room and everyone nodded.

"Right on dude...you need us we are so there...I mean yeah we are teasing you...but it is totally awesome that you are doing this." Mina added with a huge proud smile. "Eri needs two Heroes to step up and...well be there for her."

"So when do you...Move?" Shoto Todoroki asked and Momo smiled over him.

"Right after we come back from the trip with Mister Yagi...in about 12 days...in the meantime before we leave...Misses Kayama has arranged for us to take a couple Parenting Classes from the Local Parental Aide Society." Izuku told him and looked over at Momo.

"We are also getting some good advice from my Mom and his Mom." Momo said, thinking it funny they both did not expect either of their Mothers to be so supportive. At most they thought that they would flip out at the idea that their Sixteen Year old newly Married Teenagers were not ready to become surrogate Parents for an emotionally and Physically abused little girl. Nope the Two Mothers went up and surprised them, telling them how proud of them they were and offering to help out whenever they could. "Really blew both of our minds...when they offered to help." She stood and took Izuku's hand. "We got to go early...Aiwaza wants us to spend some time with Eri...get her used to us...well me...that is." With that they headed for the door, Izuku was about to pick up their Backpacks that held their Books and School Supplies.

"Don't worry about those...I'll take them when we go and leave them on your desks." Mezo Shoji said from one of his Appendages and both smiled back at him.

"Thanks Shoji." Izuku put back down the Two Matching Backpacks and they left.

"Man those two are...they are true Heroes." Kaminari commented and everyone in the room had to agree with that. Bakugo stared after them, he was shocked and a bit impressed as well. He was so impressed how the two just stepped up and agreed to do what they were doing that he felt even more ashamed of himself. Loathing himself for what he was and how he treated Midoriya for so long. Never realizing just how much of a Hero Midoriya was. He never faltered, never relented and never quit. That was the definition of what a Hero is. "We need to do something special for them...something to show our...well your support." He announced as all eyes fell upon him. Somewhat shocked that he would suggest that.

"Like what Bakugo?" Ochaco asked and he smiled at her.

"Well whatever it is...I...I cannot be there when you do...do it...though I will help in anyway that I can." Bakugo said and when they smiled at him, he actually felt good.

"That is a splendid idea, Bakugo...so...what should we do?" Tenya Iida asked and for several minutes the whole room was silent. Then Yuga Aoyama spoke up.

"Midoriya said that Eri...well she loved the Concert at the Sports Festival..that she actually smiled first time in her life...How about we do another one...for her and for them." Aoyama suggested and everyone smiled widely.

"Will you Sing that Song again Kyoka?" Shoto asked and Kyoka shrugged.

"Well if I don't then I guess I am a world class bitch...let's do it..we can tone it down a lot, no Drums and without letting Momo find out so it is a surprise..no Piano and have it all ready for the day they all move into the Little House the School is putting together." Kyoka said and Rikido Sato rose his huge arm.

"Hey lets make it a full blown Party too...maybe sort of like a Birthday Party for Eri...from what I heard she never got one." Sato added to the suggestion.

"Yeah that is a great idea...let her see that we all are there for her besides Momo and Izuku." Tsuyu said and then tossed around a few more suggestions. When done they all had their assigned tasks and the time table to complete them. While they all began to head to the door, Ochaco put a hand on Bakugo's shoulder.

"Please wait a minute...Bakugo...I want to say something to you." Ochaco said to him and he nodded. Wondering if she was going to chastise him finally for how he had treated one of her Closets friends. When the others were outside. "Listen...I...I did not like you for what you did to Deku...but...you are such a different person now...a much better person...we all have seen it how you have changed...thank you for...well for suggesting this." Before he could reply she bent down and kissed his cheek. Then darted to the door as quickly as she could. He sat there with a stunned expression, his right hand on his cheek were she had kissed him. A strange smile spread out on his face.

"Small Steps." Bakugo muttered, standing he grabbed his own Bag and headed out.

**0**

At the Teachers Dormitory, Eri waited outside with Aiwaza and Mirio Togata. When Momo and Izuku approached Mirio gave them a welcoming wave and Eri smiled at Izuku. Then shied a bit away from Momo. As they neared, Eri ran to Izuku and he bent down to give her a hug. She then hid behind his leg staring nervously at Momo. "Eri you remember Momo...she played the Piano at the Concert." Izuku told her and she stared at Momo for a few seconds then nodded.

"She..she pretty...looks like some of the Princesses from the Book." Eri said and Momo looked at her curiously.

"Why thank you Eri...but what Book?" Momo asked and Eri seemed to move a little more from behind Izuku. She turned and pointed at Aiwaza.

"The Princess Book...Misster Aiwaza reads from it..to me at bedtime." Eri said and both Izuku and Momo looked over at him. Even Mirio was looking at him. All of them were valiantly trying not to laugh. Aiwaza groaned.

"It helps her sleep." Aiwaza declared sternly glaring at the Three Students. "You will not tell anyone..Understand." He ordered and then lightly smiled at Eri. Letting her subtly know that it was alright. He after all had to maintain his role as a strict disciplinarian and all around bad ass. Momo suppressed a giggle and knelt in front of Eri, using her right hand to keep her skirt from exposing her Panties to Aiwaza or Mirio. Though she doubted either would look.

"Did Mister Aiwaza, or Miss Kayama or Togata tell you about coming to live with me and Izuku?" Momo asked the little girl and she nodded. "Do you understand why?" She asked and Eri shook her head. "Well you see...the Teachers feel that you need a place to live for a while where it is safe and...well with me and Izuku because we are Married..Do you know what Married means?" She asked and Eri nodded. Izuku was letting Momo talk to Eri so that the little girl would become accustomed to her. But he could not help smile at his Wife in pride and a lot of admiration mixed with attraction. On how his Wife was interacting with her.

"Like Prince Charming and Cinderella...or Snow White and...Prince Charming." Eri said suddenly a little confused on how Prince Charming could Marry two different Women. Deciding to ask Aiwaza later that night during story time.

"Yes like that...See the Teachers think that it will be better for you...so me and Izuku agreed." Momo said with a smile. She looked behind her and noticed that all of her and Izuku's Classmates were across the street. Suspecting that they had been there awhile, because she heard a couple of them laughing. Continuing to smile, she gestured with her head. "Those there across the Street are my and Izuku's friends...they will visit you and some of them will play with you." Then She smirked. "But don't play any Board Games with Kyoka...she cheats." She said and Eri smiled.

"I DO NOT CHEAT...DON'T TELL HER THAT!" Kyoka yelled from across the street in protest or being accused of being a cheater. Eri giggled and Mirio wiped a tear from his cheek. He loved hearing Eri laugh. Momo chuckled and winked at Eri.

"Maybe she does maybe she doesn't...just make sure you are careful...So does it sound alright for you to come stay with us for a while?" Momo asked wanting Eri to know she was not just being dumped off onto them. She could decide that she did not want to and at that point the Teachers would have to figure something else out.

"I...okay...How long?" Eri asked and Momo almost fell over, the only thing that kept her from landing on her ass was that she was holding Izuku's hand while she knelt. Realizing that Aiwaza or Kayama never told them how long it would be. She and Izuku could end up taking care of Eri until they graduate in almost 2 years and maybe even after that.

"Uhm well...that is something that...I don't know...I guess as long as you need to." Momo said looking over at Aiwaza who squirmed a bit. "Oh so that is it...he doesn't know either." She thought as he did not make eye contact. With her or Izuku. She then glanced up at Izuku who was nervously biting his bottom lip. She stood up and flattened down her Skirt. "Well we have to go...actually so do you...Togata is taking you to Preschool...and we have to get to class...but we will come visit you later. Then everyday until Sunday. After that it will be a week before we can visit again...Izuku and I are going on a trip and won't be back for a week." She told her and Eri looked up at Izuku who smiled at her.

"Okay." Eri reached upwards with both of her hands and Momo bent over. The little girl hugged her and then moved over to hug Izuku. She joined Togata and after he took her hand, he walked with her down the Sidewalk for her to go to Preschool. Turning to join their Classmates, Izuku bumped her lightly with his side.

"That was...awesome Honey...I did not know you had such an endearing soft side with little kids...I am so..attracted and in love with you right now." Izuku said and Momo scowled slightly.

"What do you mean you did not know I had a soft side?" Momo said and Izuku felt the collar of his neck tighten. Small beads of sweat began to appear. "I am kidding...come on Izuku we have been Married almost a month and been together for almost 7 Months. You have to know me by now." She chuckled and then bumped him with her side, tightening her hand onto his. "I came close to crying when she hugged me." She admitted and as they approached their friends and Mezo Shoji handed them their bags.

"We decided to wait for you guys." Mina said explaining why they had not just went to Class and waited for them there.

"Kinda glad I did...since I find out you told her that I cheat when I play Board Games...does everyone here think I cheat when I play?" Kyoka glanced around at her Friends and even her Secret Boyfriend. None of them immediately answered. Some shifted from one foot to another and she growled. "I do not cheat...I am just good at them!" She stated stomping off, giving Shoto a venomous look as she passed him. While they all walked along, Shoto neared Izuku and leaned closer.

"You are the one that has been in a relationship and I sort of have no idea...when you are in trouble...what do you do to get out of it?" Shoto whispered to him and looked at his slightly angered Girlfriend.

"Flowers and begging works for me...though that depends on how much trouble you are in...you are not in a lot of trouble...so flowers and begging should work." Izuku whispered back and then pulled out his Cell Phone to look up nearby Florists that delivered.

When Aiwaza arrived for Class, he walked in with his usual stern appearance. As soon as he looked at the Class 1-A Students and saw a good amount of them trying to suppress their smiles and laughter he came to a realization. "They know." He whispered glaring at Izuku and Momo, then thought about it. "No they did not tell them...oh Shit...Kyoka Jiro was there...she overheard and told all of them...CRAP...CRAP...CRAP." He thought and with a deep inhale. "So it has come to your attention...I read to Eri so that she will go to sleep at her Bedtime...yes it is from the Disney Princess Book...does anyone in here have any idea how hard it is to get a Little Girl to go to sleep...I rather this matter becomes closed." He declared sternly and now only a couple of his Students were having trouble containing themselves. "Now let's get to work...today you have normal Course Work...which includes Algebra, Social Science and of course History...please take out your Algebra Books and turn to chapter 11." That stopped all subtle snickering and smiles.

**The Flight:**

Arriving at the Airport, Toshinori walked with the two Teenagers. They had made it through Security and their Flight left in an hour. The two walked together holding hands, all smiles and talking about how great it was to have perhaps a second Honeymoon. He stopped and turned towards them. "This is not a Vacation...you two do have to keep up with your Studies, learn about the Training Heroes in the United States go through and upon return do a presentation about the differences between Heroes there and here." He told them and Momo shrugged.

"We know Sir...but it is like when we are at UA...the day is for Academics and Learning...the Nights..." Momo smiled coyly, glancing over at her Husband and Toshinori did not want to know. Grumbling he headed for their Departure Gate.

Two Hours into their Long Flight, Toshinori glanced over to see Momo with her head on Izuku's left shoulder. They still were holding hands with their fingers intertwined, both were looking out the window and whispering about this or that. When the Stewardess came she smiled down at them. "Awe you two are adorable." The Lady said and Momo smiled up at her.

"Thank you." Momo said and the Stewardess could not help but see Momo's Wedding band around her finger. Since her hand was on top of Izuku's.

"Oh you two are Married...that is so...wonderful. How long?" The Lady asked and Momo looked fondly over at Izuku.

"It is now been a Month." Momo replied and the Lady gushed.

"Are you two thirsty or would you like a snack?" The Lady asked and when they both nodded she turned to go get them something. Toshinori rose his right hand.

"Uhm I would like...She is gone." Toshinori stated with frustration, glancing back over to see Momo once more with her head on Izuku's shoulder gazing out the window. They returned whispering to each other and at that moment he knew that this was going to be a long flight in more ways then one.

Midway through the long flight, he grumbled as he tried to get the small little pillow just right where it would be comfortable. Looking over, Izuku had his right arm lightly drooping over Momo's shoulders and she had her head pillowed against him with her right hand clasping his left. Both were asleep and both looked extremely comfortable, especially since they had two extra pillows each and the Stewardess had put a blanket over them. When he asked her for an extra Pillow, she told him that there were no extra Pillows available. Then smiled at the two teenagers sleeping contently. "A very long Flight." He grumbled and tried to sleep.

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42

My Hero Academia: Cult Crisis Part 3 (Short to Medium Story)

(Some of this is going to be a bit gloomy in this part.)

**A Lost Love's Agenda:**

With a serious crick in his Neck, Toshinori winced as he picked up his Travel Bag feeling a little annoyed at how chipper and unaffected the young Couple seemed to be after such a long flight. "Of course they will be chipper...they actually slept." He grumbled as he watched the two walk in front of him, swinging their joined hands back and forth. Stepping out of Customs, he inhaled deeply when he spotted Jennifer Chandler waving at him from the Main Entrance. She bounded over towards him and gave him a quick hug, then turned towards the two gawking teenagers.

"Welcome...Welcome...to Santa Barbara CA." She said almost over-bounding with enthusiasm. "So...you are his Protege...Izuku Midoriya and this is...?" Momo smiled at the older woman.

"Momo Midoriya...his Wife." Momo told her and Jennifer wrinkled her nose a bit.

"Sort of kinda young to be Married...but who am I too judge...who I thought I was going to get Married to...decided to call it off two weeks before...but I think I already covered that with you...didn't I Toshi." Jennifer looked over to see Toshinori squirm and adjust the neck of his Shirt. Barely noticing when Izuku stiffened and Momo inhaled sharply. Then he glanced around them and then back at Jennifer. She was frowning. "Sorry about this...but...but I..well we are desperate and...please just let me explain before you judge me too badly." She said as five Black Suit and Tied Men advanced upon them.

Inside Jennifer's Office she sat behind her desk and again apologized to not only Toshinori but to the two Midoriya's. Then introduced Director Robert Henshaw and Special Agent John Maxwell, say the latter with a lot of spite. "I know this a bit unorthodox and...as Commander Chandler has told you...we are desperate." Henshaw said as he paced back in forth in front of the Two Teenagers and Toshinori Yagi.

"What is this about?" Toshinori asked glaring over at Jennifer and she exhaled sharply.

"What this is about Toshi is that there is a Cult not more then 100 Miles from here and...we are stumped...stymied...unable to do a FUCKING thing about them!" Jennifer stated with anger. Then looked at Henshaw, who continued.

"Let me explain the situation and give you some really disturbing details...this Cult is...well it is not really as big as some of those that we had to deal with...hell if it was a normal situation it would take nothing to squash it." Henshaw said throwing his hands upwards. "But this is not a Normal Situation...their leader a real piece of Shit...a vindictive Psychopath...makes it dire and extremely important. He calls himself Vincent Saint Cloud...the High Holy One...well this High Holy One...Maxwell show them his Video." He told the other Man and with the remote he pushed Play on the DVD Player.

"Greetings..I am Vincent Saint Cloud and I welcome and Care for you..the young people of this World...I have been tasked by the Great Spirit of Youth to provide a place for Young People to live without persecution or oppression by Adults." The Man in pure White Robes said as he Smiled brightly. "So to accomplish this I have created Paradise." The Video went to a Clear Blue Lake with huge grassy Fields and off to one side Crops could be seen growing. Teenager of various ages, races and sizes all ran about laughing and smiling. "I call this Place Tranquility...a place for you Young people to prosper and grow naturally. If this is what you...the troubled young ones seek...then go to Denmount and visit my Youth Center on North Main Street...there you can speak to some of the Young Ones that are there to welcome you." He smiled again and Maxwell paused it.

"It is all Bullshit...First of all that Youth Center...all those happy teenagers there are nothing but actors hired by Saint Cloud to lure some unsuspecting Teenager in...Second here is what this Tranquility actually looks like." Henshaw nodded to the other and Maxwell went over removed the disk and put in another. The new video showed no Lake, No grass and no happy young people. What it did show was sparse brown grass, a moss covered pond and a few dozen Teenagers being paraded in a straight line into a Mine Entrance. Along with over fifty Armed Men all about. "That is Tranquility...that is..that is..." He growled and sat.

"I do not see a real problem...with this video you could easily...go in there and do something." Toshinori said and Jennifer shook her head.

"We need to tell you all of it...and then you will understand." Jennifer said and with a deep inhaled breath, leaned her hands on her desk and began. "The Only reason we have this Video is because...because three weeks ago I was asked by Director Henshaw to seek two Volunteers that could pass as young Teenagers...Mandy Reynolds and Tyler Powers did without hesitation." She glared at Maxwell who shifted uncomfortably. "Agent Maxwell there assigned them a Contact person...one of his Agents...George Parons was his name." She held out her hand and Maxwell gave her the Remote. She fast forwarded the Video and then paused it. "Mandy had a special Spy Video Camera that was disguised as one of her Buttons on her Shirt...the video every five hours would download itself via Wifi and transfer itself through the Internet to the FBI Regional Headquarters." She told them and then with a shuddering breath, she pushed Play. "Now Mandy and Tyler were there for about five days...they were told...I was told that within a week the FBI and detachment of my Heroes would come to arrest the whole lot. She glared again at Maxwell and the Man lowered his gaze to the floor.

"We needed to debrief them...to fully understand the situation before we did anything drastic." Maxwell said trying to explain to her why he did what he did. Jennifer slammed her hand onto the table.

"WELL YOUR STUPIDITY GOT THEM KILLED!" Jennifer roared and Maxwell winced. She pointed to the Video and all of them could see Four Armed Men with AK-47's dragging a Man into one of the Buildings. "That there would be Special Agent Parsons." She said more calmly and then Mandy began to speak.

"What is he doing here?" Mandy whispered over to Tyler who shook his head not knowing. "Crap..if he talks...we are so dead." They could all see that she was watching the front of the Building and then a screaming could be heard. "Okay...I do not think we have a lot of time...Commander Chandler...Me and Tyler volunteered for this and we excepted the risks...if this goes bad...I...I want you to know neither of us blames you...we wanted to be Heroes and this comes with the Job. Now me and Tyler are not going down without a fight...if we do not make it...can you Maam tell our Parents that we...we fought like true Heroes would right to the end." The Camera moved seemed to move as the two stood.

"If you do not mind I am going to fast forward this part." Jennifer whispered and Toshinori, Izuku and Momo watched the brief fight. It seemed to only last a couple of seconds and they knew it was actually a couple of minutes. "Oh and this part too...I cannot see this again...I can't." Again the Video sped by and the three visitors caught sped up glimpses of Mandy being dragged into a room, Man after Man came in, got on top of her and did things to her that made Momo sick. The images sped by for at least 20 Minutes and then she Paused it. Her head was down on the desk as she cried. Toshinori moved over to stroke her back and whisper reassuring words to her. After several minutes she pushed play again. It now showed Parsons who had several broken bones and Tyler who was in about the same condition in the frame. The images jarred and everyone could tell that whoever was holding her up, had dropped her. Then two men grabbed Tyler and pulled him over to a large Tree. Another Man came into view, holding a hammer and three Nails all about six inches long. One of the men held Tyler's arm against the tree about five feet from the ground and the Man with the Hammer place one Nail against his right wrist. Jennifer placed her hands over her ears as Tyler Screamed in agony as the man nailed him to the Tree. Then he did it to his other wrist and finally they crossed his ankles and he did the same to his ankles.

Mandy was then dragged over to the Tree and the same was done to her. "OH MY GOD!" Momo gasped audibly and she pushed her face into Izuku's chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"They...they...crucified them." Jennifer said softly and then swallowed heavily. "They raped Mandy Reynolds for about nine hours...she was begging them to kill her after 3 hours by the way...Mandy who was barely 18 years old." She told them and then looked over at Tyler. "They beat Tyler Powers for probably the same amount of time...the Coroner reported that...that...that 90% of his bodies bones were broken...splintered." She glared again at Maxwell angrily. "Tyler Powers who was only 18 years old as well."

"Here comes the part that...it is the reason why we do not go in there and..." Henshaw closed his eyes and then reopened them. Saint Cloud came into view and he smiled broadly.

"We discovered the Video Camera while we were punishing these Infidels...I am Vincent Saint Cloud and I am a God among men...now if other Infidels believe to come and soil my perfect paradise...I will be forced to sacrifice all of my devoted young followers...with this." The Man held up a small vial of black fluid. "By my grace this and 30 Gallons more has come into my possession...it is called DEREX 34." He said proudly and Momo lifted her head from Izuku's chest.

"Did he say DEREX 34?" Momo asked and Henshaw nodded.

"Yes...he did!" Henshaw said sternly and Momo placed both of her hands over her mouth and gasped loudly.

"What is DER...whatever 34?" Izuku asked one step ahead of Toshinori. Momo looked over at her Husband and swallowed heavily, shaking a bit.

"Izuku DEREX 34 is a Mutagen...a very deadly Mutagen that basically turns living tissue into goo. How the fuck did he get his hands on that?" Momo asked glaring at the two men angrily. Wanting answers.

"It was in route to be destroyed at the Chemical Weapons Disposal Research Site in New Mexico...somehow that Psychopath got his hands on the Shipment. We think that somehow he learned the route that it was being transported on and he set up an ambush...then stole the entire Shipment." Henshaw replied and then glanced again over at Maxwell, who shook his head. "We don't know for sure since there were no Survivors...his men killed all of the Guards and the Drivers."

"Well the good news is that DEREX 34 has an easy neutralizing agent...Potassium Nitrate will turn it into useless black sludge, right?" Momo asked and Henshaw nodded. Then pointed to the screen.

"At first we thought that Saint Cloud was bluffing..then he did this." Henshaw told them and all of them watched as Saint Cloud dumped the Vial onto Parsons. The effects were instantaneous and deadly. In less then a minute Parsons was dead. Screaming the whole time. Saint Cloud spoke again.

"This is the fate that awaits my followers and any infidels that dare to defy me." Then Saint Cloud smiled, and another Man stepped into frame holding up a white board on it was a series of numbers.

"Where they left them to die." Jennifer whispered and then she turned off the DVD. Not wanting to watch the hours tick away until Mandy and Tyler died slowly. "That is why...why I...we need your help." She looked over at Izuku and Momo.

"Why them?" Toshinoria asked and Henshaw answered.

"We need someone that can neutralize DEREX 34 and someone that push comes to shove can...can kick some serious ass if necessary." Henshaw replied then looked over at Jennifer.

"She can neutralize it and from what I saw when I watched the Sports Festival...he is extremely powerful." Jennifer added and Toshinori stood.

"NO...Absolutely Not..come Midoriya's we are leaving." Toshinori declared and the two teenagers stood. Maxwell stepped in front of the door, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Move or I will have Izuku move you!" The One time All Might growled and Maxwell sneered at him.

"I'd move if I was you...Maxwell...as much as I would love to see you get your ass handed to you...I do not need to have Sanitation Services clean your blood off my Carpet." Jennifer stated and then smiled at Toshinori. After they left she inhaled softly. "I will talk to him and them later...Momo and Izuku probably will agree to help due to their reaction to what we told and showed them." She said to Henshaw and he nodded. Wondering if she was right or not. "One thing before I do anything else...he is not to be involved in any aspect of this..or you can go try to get them to cooperate yourself." She pointed at Maxwell and Henshaw then nodded again. Maxwell was about to protest but after she glared at him in passing, he said nothing.

**The Hotel:**

Throwing his bag across his room, Toshinori was thoroughly tempted to call the Airlines and leave on the first available flight. Getting Momo and Izuku out of there. But as soon as they all arrived at the Hotel, the two Married Teenagers headed for their room and put a DO NOT DISTURB card on their door. Claiming to him that they were going to get some rest. "Rest...yeah right." He said with a small smile. When there was a knock on his door, he knew exactly who it was. When he opened it and saw Jennifer. "The answer is still NO. They may be Heroes in training...but they are still just 16 year old teenagers." He said to her and Jennifer nodded.

"Can I come in?" Jennifer asked and he stepped back allowing her to enter. "Toshi I...I would not ask...I would not have suggested it...if they were just normal Students in the Hero Course...but both of them are probably the only ones that could successfully neutralize that Mutagen and be able to fight there way out of there if they have to." She exhaled sharply and then went over to a nearby chair, flopping into it. "Mandy and Tyler were exceptional...they had a bright future...both of the would be...they had such potential to become exceptional Heroes." She looked sadly up at him. "They...they...oh Toshi...I should never have let them volunteer...they were children,..someone's babies and they died because I thought that they could handle it." She began to cry and Toshi knelt in front of her, gathering her into his arms and she continued to cry.

"This is not your fault...it really is not that moron Maxwell's fault...the fault lies right there at that Man's feet...Saint Cloud...if I could still use One for All I would...he might not survive our encounter after what I saw." Toshinori told her and she brightened slightly. "Alright tell me what you have in mind." He said and She smiled.

"Alright...I figure that if they go to that Young People Center...and show a pretend interest...they should be able to convince them that they want to go to that Tranquility. Once there...they will need to find an opportunity to Neutralize that Mutagen...well actually Momo will have to...I figure that Izuku won't let her do this by herself." Jennifer said and Toshinori exhaled sharply.

"No he will not...so then what?" Toshinori asked and Jennifer looked more assure of herself once more.

"Then we go in...and this time...there won't be some jackass that decides the last minute that he wants to delay to instead find some way to get those there killed because he was an idiot...if necessary I will send in a couple dozen of my most Powerful Heroes." Jennifer stated firmly and Toshinori began to consider letting his two charges agree to do it. Oh he knew them, or rather he knew Izuku. He fully knew that Izuku would want to do it. Just because it was what a Hero did. "They will not be in there for more then 4 hours...I promise."

"How will you know that Momo is successful?" Toshinori asked and Jennifer reached into her pocket holding a small ball point pen.

"This is a long range transponder...Both will be carrying at least three of them each...they click it and...that is the signal that she was successful...right after that we go in." Jennifer told him and handed the pen to him. With an audible exhale, he nodded.

"Okay...if they agree to do this...and they are sure they can do this...then I will not oppose them from...but if anything goes wrong and they do not signal in that time period or the FBI decides to back out and not risk it..." Toshinori looked at her and Jennifer stood.

"Like I said...I am going in anyhow." Jennifer stated firmly and then hugged Toshinori. "Thank you Toshi."

**0**

In their room one floor up, Momo stroked Izuku's hair as she held him against her. His head was on her bare chest and they had just finished their second time. The first was in the Shower as soon as they had entered the room. "You want to help them don't you?" Momo asked her Husband as he smiled and looked up at her.

"You know me so well...actually I want to help them...I want you to stay here." Izuku told her and Momo shook her head.

"That my Darling is not going to happen." Momo stated firmly and Izuku knew there was no point in arguing about how dangerous this could be to her. "To tell the truth I have been thinking about how I can neutralize the Mutagen without them noticing." Izuku sat up and looked at her.

"Was this while we were...in the Shower and then here on the bed?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled.

"Of course...do not get me wrong my love...I thoroughly was into our sessions...but unlike men...we women can multitask." Momo told him and snickered as he pouted. "Oh come on Honey...I am kidding..I actually thought it up right after they showed us that horrible video...when we are...I can barely think of anything else." She admitted and he smiled again, laying back down and she began to stroke his hair again.

"So what are you thinking?" Izuku asked and Momo leaned down kissing his forehead.

"That first Signature Move you suggested...Okay what I am thinking is that they have to keep DEREX 34 in some type of sealed Tank...otherwise it could be accidentally neutralized by simple Particles of Potassium Nitrate in the air. It is that acceptable." Momo told him and then continued. "Now with my signature Move...I create TITANIUM Compressed Darts with concentrated Potassium Nitrate on the tips...if it is 30 Gallons...two should be enough...but what I will do is try to hit it with at least a dozen..that way I am sure it is Neutralized." He stirred slightly.

"Oh I take it that I am the distraction while you are doing that." Izuku said to her and she smiled broadly.

"Ah my Husband is a genius." Momo stated loudly and Izuku chuckled. "Any idea on how you can distract a few Armed Men from not seeing me sabotage their Chemical Weapon?" She asked and he smiled up at her.

"That is easy...I piss them off so badly that they would not notice you if you striped naked and danced erotically." Izuku said and that worried her.

"You are not thinking of taking a beating or something like that...I do not know if I could handle watching them do that to you." Momo said moving her one hand down to put under his chin, moving his head upwards slightly to stare into his eyes. He smiled up at her.

"I have taken beatings before much worse then they probably can give me." Izuku admitted and Momo suspected that he had. Which really upset her. She was just coming to believe that Izuku could forgive Bakugo and then her Husband would remind her of how badly he was treated before. Then she just could not bring herself to forgive Bakugo for hurting her Izuku so badly.

"Just..just do not get hurt to badly...okay." Momo told him and Izuku nodded reassuringly. "Once that is done and we are successful...then what we wait for the Calvary?" He smirked up at her.

"How would you feel about kicking some serious Ass?" Izuku asked her with a gleam in his eye. She smiled down at him with the same gleam.

"You mean you going full Deku and me whipping out some serious Martial Arts on them. I bet that Commander Chandler and that FBI Director won't exactly approve of us...kicking some serious ass." Momo stated and Izuku chuckled.

"We won't tell them about that until after they arrive." Izuku said and Momo nodded. Both believed that push came to shove, Deku could handle any of the Strength Enhanced Armed Men there and she had come up with some hard core Fighting techniques that she really wanted to try out. They involved reinforced Knee and Elbow pads, along with some Brass knuckles with Shock Absorption coils. With them added she could put her fist through a brick wall and not even feel it.

"You know what...after seeing what they did to that poor Mandy and Tyler...I want some serious payback and justice for them. So lets keep that to ourselves on what we are intending to do." Momo told him and then glanced at the clock. "Do you actually think Mister Yagi is going to let us become involved?" Izuku nodded.

"I saw his face and his expression...if he could still access One for All...he would personally go there and rip that Saint Cloud apart with his bare hands...so yeah he is going to let us...but I am betting he will want us to get out of there right after you Neutralize that Stuff. In other words me going Deku and picking up my Beautiful Wife..then jump out of there as fast and as far as I can." Izuku told her and Momo smiled, still liking that he would refer to her as beautiful.

"So do you think we might have time before he comes to tell us...to..." Before Momo could suggest that they use another Condom, there was a knock on the door. "Guess not." Both reached over into the nearby Chair, picking up the two White Hotel Robes that they had put on after their Shower together. Izuku walked to the door and opened it.

"Come on in All Might..Commander...we expected you ten minutes ago." Izuku said with a huge smile and Toshinori glared at him.

"Not funny young Mid...Izuku...not funny at all." Toshinori stated and both he and Jennifer sat down. "I take it you expected me to change my mind...so I will let Jennifer tell you her plan and if you do not think you can do it...then that is it." With that Jennifer laid out the specifics and was a bit surprised that the two teenagers already had known about most of it prior to her even mentioning it.

To be continued


	43. Chapter 43

My Hero Academia: Cult Crisis Part 4 (Short to Medium Story)

**Into the Breach:**

Walking down Main Street in the small Town of Denmount together, Izuku could not help but glance at those they passed. Every Man seemed to follow Momo with their eyes, not even making it obvious as they leered at her and why not. She was dressed to kill in his opinion. She had her Hair done up in the same style that she sported when they changed their look to save kacc...Bakugo. This time she had Skin Tight Black Spandex Pants with Knee High Matching Black Boots. She wore a type of Motorcycle Leather Jacket and her Light Blue V-Neck T-Shirt showed a good amount of her Cleavage. What really drew every Man's attention, young and old was that she seemed to saunter down the sidewalk. What really made it uncomfortable to him was, with the boots she wore she was now about 4 inches taller then him rather then just 2. "What's wrong?" Momo asked easily noticing that he was grimacing slightly. He found it kind of nice though that in the time they had been together she could pick up his facial ques and change in body language that indicated that something was bothering him.

"Oh nothing...other then that those...those boots really highlight how much taller you are to me. You know I can handle the fact that you are...well you are absolutely gorgeous and that...that I sometimes feel like...well like that I am...well you are...WOW and I am just me." Izuku said softly, she gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled. Leaning a little against his side as they walked.

"That is right you are you...the one I love...as for the height thing...you are still growing." Momo then noticed why he was being a little self conscience. She had learned to ignore the leers from other Men, but right now a good portion of the Small town's Male populace gawked at her openly. She felt like yelling to them. "What you never saw a Girl before you bunch of hicks!" But that might draw unwanted attention to them. "Don't let those idiots that are staring at me bother you...none of them even come close to how attractive you are to me...let them leer." She told him and gave his hand another tight squeeze. She checked him out and had to admit, he looked good. He too had a different hairstyle, it now tied in a pony tail behind his head. He also had a leather Motorcycle Jacket on along with Black Jeans and Black Boots, with the pants cuffs over them. The T-Shirt he wore was tight against his well toned chest, which was definitely giving her the vapors. 'Speaking of WOW's...got to say...you are keeping this look for special occasions...maybe like when we go on our next Vacation and try to blend in." He smiled at her warmly.

"I could keep this look." Izuku suggested and she shook her head.

"Nope..this ain't the look I fell in love with. I want my handsome Izuku back when this is over." Momo told him and he smiled at her. Them talking about something other then what they were about to encounter made it easier. Nearing their destination, she once again squeezed his hand affectionately. "This is it."

**0**

Across the Street from the Student Center for the Great Spirit of Youth solely owned by Saint Cloud. Toshinori gazed through his Binoculars watching about five young Individuals inside. They were lounging around, watching TV and some were smoking Cigarettes. Then the Man at the door flashed the lights of the Center and Toshinori watched as the Individuals put out their Cigarettes, turned the TV from whatever they were watching to Saint Cloud speaking about the Great Spirit of Youth. Some of them sat there in front of the TV pretending to watch that instead..Two others went to the phones pretending they were talking to those interested in coming. "It is all a show...those Teenagers there are all Locals and everything inside is an act...once the Midoriya's are gone...those kids there will go right back to whatever they were doing." Jennifer said to him, peering through her own Binoculars at the Center.

"Here they come." Christine Grant aka Eagle Eye informed them, pointing down the street at Momo and Izuku Midoriya were approaching. Jennifer turned to look and then grimaced.

"Momo is drawing too much attention...there has to be at least a 2 dozen Denmount Local Men watching her." Jennifer stated and lowered her Binoculars. Toshinori chuckled.

"Hate to say it Jennifer...but men are always watching her." Toshinori said then quickly realized that he might be considered one of those that watched her like those down below. "Well those that do not know that she is only 16 and married will look...I for one only see her as one of my Students...who is married to my Protege and...and .." Jennifer laughed.

"Chill out Toshi...I know you are not one of those older men that fantasize about young girls..but I think it is funny how flustered you just got." Jennifer said and Toshinori could hear the young Woman behind them giggling. Finding it also funny. "They are going in. God I hope this works." She stated firmly.

**0**

Stepping inside, Izuku noticed the big burly man behind the desk. He smiled at them toothily, and Izuku spotted the concealed pistol hidden under the Man's arm inside his Jacket. "Welcome..welcome..go on in." The Man said still smiling at them. Further inside two Teenagers not much older then them hurried towards them. Both had robes much like what Saint Cloud wore and both were smiling broadly.

"Hello friends...I am Stanley and this is Mary...you are welcome here...would either of you like something to drink." The young Man asked gesturing for them to come in. Others in the room smiled at them. Before they could reply, another stepped up handing them both a bottle of water.

"It is hot out there friends...please have some Water." The Girl said as she quickly retreated back to sitting in front of the TV to watch and listen to Saint Cloud speaking about the Great Spirit of Youth.

"Uhm Thank you." Momo said as she tested the top of the Water Bottle to make sure it was actually sealed. Noticing that it was not, she gave Izuku a look and they both set them down on the table. "We actually are not that thirsty." The one called Mary winced slightly and then smiled again.

"That is alright friends...please may we know your names?" Mary asked and Momo nodded.

"I am Kyoka Jiro and this is Shoto Todoroki...my boyfriend." Momo replied with a small coy smile. They had decided before hand not to use their real names. Fearing that these would be cultist might do an Internet Search on them. If they did by name then what they looked like would not match the Pictures of their Friends. So the Cultist would just believe that they were someone not associated with UA or Heroes. Just what they say they are, Exchange Students.

"So what brings you here?" Stanley asked and Izuku returned from eyeing the room cautiously. Noticing that the Man on the Desk was not the only adult within the building. He caught glimpses of two others that kept peering around the corners of other rooms. Then there was the half dozen Security Camera that were in almost every corner.

"Me and my Girl here..we are exchange students from Japan...we thought that our separate Host Families would not be as strict as our real Families...boy were we so wrong...they set curfews and had a whole slew of rules..the worst one was that I could not spend the night with Kyoka." Izuku said and both Stanley and Mary continued to smile.

"Ah we fully understand...our own Families are the same way...that is why we joined and follow Vincent Saint Cloud...he allows us to be free of any of those restrictions...we are young and should be able to enjoy life." Mary said as she gave one of the Cameras a small gesture with her right hand.

**0**

In his office, Randal Barnes smiled as Mary gave him the signal. As he was about to stand and go through the routine. The Phone rang. Picking it up, he knew exactly who it was. "Hey Vinnie...so what's up?" He said to his brother..Vincent Barnes alias Vincent Saint Cloud.

"Any bites today?" Vinnie asked and Randal smiled.

"Yeah we got a possible two...problem though..they did not drink the Water...so I got to do this the more subtle way." Randal said as he stood and began to straighten his tie. Taking a huge inhale puff of his Cigarette.

"Two...we need a Dozen...Grady told me he needs at least a Dozen...maybe more this week." Vinnie told him and Randal grumbled.

"Well until we update that promotional Video...we are lucky to get two a week. Tell Grady maybe he might want to feed the ones he already has more and stop using the Girls as playthings..that way they might be strong enough and he would have more in the Mine to work." Randal told his brother and Vincent groaned.

"You say that there...try saying it to Grady personally." Vincent said and Randal inhaled softly. Both of them were uncomfortable around Grady. The Man was crazy and psychotic. Though he was also smart. He had both of them in the palm of his hand. All Seventy two Guards and Overseers were Grady's Men. So neither Randal of Vincent could count on them to go against their Leader.

"I am telling you Vincent...we got to split...what he did to those...kids..those Junior Heroes...dumping that shit on that Agent...then making you take credit for it...I am telling you...I am concerned." Randal said and he could hear his Brother breathing heavily on the other end.

"About what...his idea about threatening to spray that Mutagen has kept the Cops and Heroes from crashing our Gates and hauling us all into jail. His idea to have me portray myself as some type of Spiritual Guru that spouts off about some bullshit Great Spirit of Youth...it worked at first it gave us a lot of young Workers. What is there to be concerned about?" Vincent asked and Randal winced.

"That is just it Vinnie...he has you as the one saying this shit...if and when the Feds and Heroes come down on us...they are going to come after you...not Grady." Randal said and then wiped the nervous sweat off his brow. "When he nailed those kids to that tree...he...he has gone too far...I mean it was bad enough when he and his Men Raped that Girl for almost 10 hours and beat that boy until he was a broken and bloody mess...I thought that was good enough...but then he nailed them to that tree." Vincent was silent for several minutes and Randal thought he had hung up.

"Grady was laughing...laughing hysterically as they screamed..then when he made me pour that shit on that Man...okay maybe you might be right. But what about the Gold?" Vincent asked and Randal exhaled sharply.

"We take what we can and just go...let Grady have the rest. Take enough that once we are in the Cayman's that we can live like Kings...Fuck the rest." Randal suggested and he knew his Brother would never agree to that. There was Millions of Dollars worth in the Storage Shed. At most they might be only able to take about a couple hundred thousand.

"Can't do it...I can't leave all that behind...not after all we went through to get it." Vincent whispered and then his voice became more self assured. "Get those two here as soon as you can...then get on the Ball and get more...tell those Actors there if they don't start reeling them in...then on..they won't get paid no more and two..they might be the ones that come here." He told his brother sternly. With a resigned inhaled breath.

"Okay Vinnie...I should be there in about two hours with them...oh tell Grady that he is going to be really happy...the Girl is...well she is...take my word for it...she is one hot looking piece." Randal gazed at the image closely, admiring the whole package the Girl had. Hoping that she might entertain Grady enough to not pay to much attention to him or Vincent. Then he hung up the Phone. "Well time to go into the act." He said walking out of his Office and passing Two of Grady's enforcer slash Guards.

Both she and Izuku pretended to believe everything that the Man that introduced himself as Randal Barnes had told them. Ten minutes later they were in the Backseat of a Black Van, as Randal drove them to what he kept referring to as Tranquility. Smiling and really laying on the Bullshit. Telling them it was a good one and a half hour drive. "By now...they raided that...Student Center." Momo whispered over to Izuku not taking her eyes off Randal as he drove.

"Is everything okay...I just saw you Whispering?" Randal asked nervously, watching both of them through the rearview mirror. Izuku smiled at him.

"Everything is fine...Kyoka and I were just whispering about how great this is going to be...we both are really looking forward to getting there and meeting Mister Saint Cloud." Izuku replied and Randal returned to smiling pleasantly. When the Van pulled through a Chain Linked Fence Gate, and they noticed the four Men with AK-47's who glared at them menacingly. Momo went into her act. Asking a dozen questions to Randal. Like where was the Lake, the Grass and where was Tranquility. Randal's smile turned into a sneer.

"This is Tranquility." Randal then laughed.

The first thing that happened to them, was a Large potbellied Man opened the back door and yanked both of them out. Throwing Izuku into the dirt and then holding her arm, leered at her appreciatively. Then tossed her to join Izuku in the Dirt. Izuku was about to say something. "SHUT IT! I am Grady...the Head Man here..this is how it is going to go...you two are going to dig...chip rock away for hours on end...if you work, you eat...though you Girl if you want an easier existence...all you got to do is ask to be one of our...divergences." The Man said and several of the others laughed. He pointed to a Building with several Doors..glancing over both watched as a Man about forty walk up, take a Girl that was about 14 arm and go inside one of the doors. "Now get up and follow Tray there...he will take you both to the Mine." Rising Izuku and Momo began to follow the Man and within a minute both spotted the Tank that had a long hose hooked to it going into the Mine. "Oh you noticed that...you see inside that Tank is some really dangerous Shit...So if you are hoping the Cops or Heroes are coming to save your Ass...forget it..if they even get near this place...we are going to shower you with that Shit and...well it ain't a nice way to die." Pushing both along to move along. Five feet from the tank, he slapped Momo on the ass playfully. That gave Izuku the opportunity to give Momo the distraction she needed. Lunging back at the larger fatter man, Izuku tackled him.

"Keep your hands off Kyoka!" Izuku growled, silently powering up to 10% Cowling, knowing that he needed to let himself take a beating and with the increase of One for All would make it so that it did not hurt as much. The Larger Grady, kneed him in the stomach and then proceeded to hit him, pound on him with his big fists. His Men cloistered around him as he made the young man pay for touching him. Momo made her move.

With a wry smile, though she was a bit concerned about her Husband. She created as many Titanium Darts tipped with a highly concentrated amount of Potassium Nitrate. Shooting them into the Tanks side. Each one embedded itself at least an inch into the Tank and she saw small droplets of black material ooze out. When she fired the fifteenth dart, she stopped and looked back over at the scene at the same time pushing the pen injector down activating the Transponder. Grady had finished beating on Izuku and with a final kick, sneered down at him. "First rule to know...never touch me!" He said with a small laugh. "Now you Girl get over here and help this asshole up...you both got work to do." She rushed to his side and knelt by him.

"Done...are you alright?" Momo whispered with concern and Izuku smiled at her.

"Perfectly fine,,,you actually hit harder then he does...so can we...?" Izuku asked and Momo nodded. Beginning to create Reinforced Knee Pads, Elbow Pads and Shock Absorbent Brass Knuckles. Which slipped into place as she created each one.

"Leave that...Jackass Grady to me...I owe him for the slap to my ass and for kicking you." Momo told him and he wrinkled his brow.

"Awe I wanted to be the one...okay Honey he is all yours." Izuku said to her and then stood up. Smiling broadly at Grady and his Men. "One chance...Surrender or you are not going to like what happens to you." He stated firmly and Grady stared at him then laughed. With a deep Breath, he felt One For All build within him and it soon roared within him. Pulsating through him and as Momo stepped away from him. He Transformed into DEKU.

**Turn of Events:**

Watching in horror, Grady could not believe what was happening. First the Weakling somehow grew his hair, body and muscles into something else. Then this freak took down all of the his Strength Enhanced Men in less then a minute. Even the one that called himself Bulldozer because from what he heard the man was as strong as one. More of his men were falling all about him. He was in shock as he watched the Girl, who he thought was like all the others that had been brought here take down one after another with either some type of dart or take them down with her bare hands. She was coming towards him and with a snarl, he lunged at her with his Baton. He felt pain stab through his right elbow as she avoided his attack and with an upward punch with her Brass Knuckles broke his elbow. Making him drop his Baton. He swore at her and she simply smiled at him.

"Come on big man...I do not have all day." Momo said to the one called Grady. Bellowing with rage he rushed her, she ducked under his left swinging punch and slammed her Brass Knuckled Right fist into his pudgy stomach. He gasped in agony and bent over. She smiled again at him, using her left hand she gently raised his chin up. "Oh...this is for kicking my Husband and slapping me on my ass." She said to him casually as she slammed her right fist downward knocking out several of his teeth. He hit the ground and blissfully blacked out.

0

Up at the only House, both Randal and Vincent stood there watching the carnage unfold a hundred yards away. Randal gasped pointing at the Green Haired Monster hefted up a Pick-up truck that had been bearing down on him, he simply lifted it into the air and then slammed it down back onto its tires. Jarring the Driver and the Passenger unconscious as the axles basically exploded under the force. "HOOOOLLLLY SHIT...Vinnie we got to get out of here!" Randal told his Brother, his voice shaking with fear.

"This is impossible...there are only two of them!" Vincent said in terror, unable to make himself move. Watching as Grady's Men dropped like flies after being sprayed with poison. "The Poison...the mutagen...use it!" Gesturing to the remote control. Randal moved over to it and hesitated a second then picked it up. Gazing at the control's small screen he gasped. "What?" His brother asked.

"It has...according to the sensor we had came with the stuff...it says the Mutagen is neutralized...it won't work!" Randal stated in panic, then he heard it. Helicopters and Sirens. "Crap...Vinnie we got to get out of here now." Grabbing his Brothers arm and trying to get him to move.

"What about the Gold?" Vincent asked glancing over at the Storage Shed. Randal continued to pull at him.

"Fuck the Gold...we got to go...Grady and his blood lust..his need to be ruthless..has brought this upon us." Randal said gesturing at the carnage. Very few of Grady's men were still standing and most of them had dropped their weapons and were running towards the gate to get away from the Green Haired Monster and the Girl. Yanking Vincent with both hands on his arms, he glared at his brother in desperation. "This is Grady's fault...this is your fault..you both brought them down upon us?"

"Who?" Vincent asked, though he had asked his Brother that question before.

"HEROES! HEROES YOU JACKASS..WHO ELSE!" Randal replied and finally Vincent allowed his Brother to move him. Though they did not get far, the Girls that were held in the Diversion House stood between them and their escape Vehicle. Each of the seven young Girls held assorted sticks and knives in their small hands. With a scream, the girls descended upon them. "Wait...wait...please...it was not us...waaaaaaaiiiiittttt!" He screamed as one of the girls knocked him down while another plunged her small knife into his stomach. Gurgling in pain, he looked over to see three other girls pummeling Vincent with rocks, sticks and a metal pipe. His brothers head was split wide open.

"DIE...DIE...DIE!" One of the Girls yelled as she drove her knife repeatedly into him. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU LET THEM USE ME OVER AND OVER AGAIN! YOU BROUGHT US TO THIS HELL! DIE!" She screamed and Randal felt his life blood seep away. Thinking that it was all Grady and his Brother's fault. When neither of the men even twitched, all seven of the girls dropped their weapons and then slumped to the ground crying uncontrollably.

0

Coming around the Corner of the House, Momo saw the gruesome sight and nearly gagged. Right besides her was DEKU and she swore she saw him pale slightly at what he saw. "Well...We guess this is over." Deku slash Izuku said as he exhaled softly. Momo nodded and then took his hand. Moving him back around the corner, leaving the Girls to mourn and come to terms themselves on what they had done. Deciding not to judge them, she did not have the right. Walking with him down towards the other buildings, they both watched as a Huge Armored Vehicle slammed through the Fence Gate. Behind it was over a dozen Vehicles which black clothed men and women deploying out of the vehicles, arresting the Criminals that had been running to escape them. Three huge Helicopters began to descend and once they were down. Other Black clothed men and women deployed out of two of them. The other had about a dozen Heroes.

"Now it is over." Momo said and exhaled softly, removing the Brass Knuckles and dropping them on the ground. As Deku reverted to Izuku who slumped slightly. Showing his exhaustion. She stepped behind him and slipped her arms around his waist. Then leaned back against one of the Buildings bringing him with her and rested her chin on his left shoulder. He sighed contently thoroughly enjoying being held by his Wife. Taking hold of her hands, he intertwined his fingers into both.

"Hmmm...remember when I complained somewhat about you being taller then me?" Izuku said softly and Momo gave a small nod. "I take it back...I like it when you do this." She smiled turned her head slightly and kissed his cheek.

"Good...oh one thing...next time Mister Yagi asks us to go with him so he can meet up with one of his ex-girlfriends or love interests..." Momo said with a small smile and he chuckled.

"We tell him no. That he can go by himself." Izuku declared and Momo giggled.

"Exactly." Momo stated firmly. They both watched as a smaller Helicopter arrived, landed and three people stepped out. Jennifer Chandler in her Firebird Hero Uniform, Toshinori Yagi and Director Henshaw. All three walked up to them, glancing here or there at the moaning bodies and wreckage. Henshaw gestured around him.

"What happened here?" Henshaw asked and both teenagers shrugged exactly at the same time.

"You told us...if it was necessary that we could defend ourselves...we defended ourselves." Momo stated and both Jennifer and Toshinori chuckled.

"Where...where is Saint Cloud?" Henshaw asked and Momo inhaled sharply, gesturing with her head towards the only House.

"He...he and another are over there...uhm...a couple of their victims...please don't blame them for what they did...they probably are still there and they might need a lot of...counseling and therapy." Momo did not want to tell him what the young Girls had done. Hoping that the Director would take some sympathy for what those Girls had to endure. He did not go, instead he called for a Crisis Counselor to be the one to approach them. Ambulances began to arrive through the gate. He was about to leave.

"I thought you all should know this...our Computer and Video experts were able to discover that Saint Cloud was not behind the...what happened to...he was not the one that ordered or even condoned crucifying those two..or even using the Mutagen on Parsons." Henshaw glanced down towards where some of his Men were handcuffing and searching several of the Criminals. He pointed to the one Momo and Izuku knew as Grady. "That one there did it all...we have audio and visual proof." With that he walked down towards where his men were.

"Since this seems to be all under control...then I better get you three out of here before the Press gets here." Jennifer said, leading them down to the small Helicopter. Once on board and the craft lifted off. Momo holding Izuku within her arms looked over at Toshinori.

"Oh..by the way Sir...me and Izuku when we get back to the Hotel we are going to put the do not disturb sign on the door and not coming out until Saturday Morning. Also do not expect us to do that presentation. If that is a problem...I don't care." Momo told him and he nodded.

"That is fine with me...though what are you two going to do alone for three and a half days?" Toshinori asked and Jennifer burst out laughing, as both Momo and Izuku stared at him in disbelief of what he just asked. "Never mind...I do not want to know."

To be continued

Could use some reviews...do you like this one or not?


	44. Chapter 44

My Hero Academia: Cult Crisis Part 5 (Short to Medium Story)

**The Decision:**

Sitting across from one another Toshinori gazed fondly over at Jennifer in the Restaurant. She sat there staring slightly out the window and barely said a word. "Is there something wrong Jennifer?" He asked her and she finally smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Sorry...I was just thinking." Jennifer said and then picked up her Menu.

"About what?" Toshinori asked and she exhaled softly.

"I am going to resign...retire." She told him and he gasped.

"Why? I mean you..are still...you are not that old that you cannot still be effective." Toshinori was flabbergasted. He had to retire because the spark within him had died. But Jennifer from what he could tell was still extremely powerful. Her Flaming Wings still burned brightly. She frowned over at him.

"I...I can't do this anymore...do you realize that in the fifteen years that I became a Commander...I have lost 17 Heroes...that is almost one a year...Mandy and Tyler cinched it for me. I hate writing condolence letters...I hate telling the Parents, Wife, Husband or Children that...Oh I am sorry your loved one died doing this or that. I hate it and I cannot do it anymore." Jennifer told him and he reached over to take her left hand in his. Gently running his thumb over her fingers.

"Jen...I...understand." Toshinori said softly, knowing that she was hurting inside. She smiled slightly.

"Glad you did not say that classic crap that...for a hero it is all part of the job. I do not think I could stand it if you did." Jennifer admitted and Toshinori shook his head.

"I never believed in that...no Hero I ever met is stupid enough to just accept that we should walk valiantly into hazards and seeking to die is all part of being a Hero...well maybe Endeavor might think that." Toshinori smiled as Jennifer laughed. Then she smiled over at him.

"I am going to take some time off while my Resignation goes through channels...any chance there might be room on your Flight back?" Jennifer asked and he beamed over at her.

"I believe there should be." Toshinoria responded and Jennifer stood drawing him with her. As they passed the Waiter.

"Please cancel our Order." Jennifer told the Man, then led Toshinori out of the Restaurant and right into his Hotel Room. Closing the door, she put the DO NOT DISTURB Sign on the handle. "If the Teenage Married Couple can do it...so can we." She said to Toshinori pushing him onto his bed and then joined him.

The Big Surprise Gift:

Collapsing onto his bed, Bakugo could barely keep his eyes open. They were dry and sore. He had spent the last four days searching and searching. But he would not give up. No that was not how he was. "Five down...a crap more to go." He muttered and after several minutes, he sat up and headed once more to his desk. Removing his Notebook from his bag, he took his pen and crossed off another Hospital. He had learned from Mirio Togata what Chisaki had done to that little Girl and it sickened him. Now he was driven to find something special for her and if it meant searching for it at a Hundred Hospitals, he would find it. He owed it to her and to himself not to give up. Though he was running out of time.

**Saturday: The Return**

Standing at the Front Entrance, Izuku yawned heavily. In the 3 and a half days he suspected that he only slept probably about 8 hours the whole time. His wife Momo leaned against him and smiled happily. "Ah best Vacation ever." She whispered, then gazed about wondering where Toshinori Yagi was. Their flight left in another 2 hours, not really that concerned. After all if push came to shove, she could always whip out one of her Credit Cards and pay for two return trip tickets. First Class, arriving here in Business Class was not really that great. She actually planned on upgrading her and her Husband once Toshinori arrived with the round trip Tickets that he had gotten for them. She wanted more room to cuddle with her Husband on the return trip.

"Remember if Aiwaza asked...this was not a Vacation...and we did not have time to do the comparison." Izuku said to her and Momo nodded. Just as Toshinori and to their surprise Jennifer Chandler stepped out of a cab. They had thought the older woman would not come to see them off. Then when she removed a large bag from the back of the Cab, they both knew that something else was up.

"Jennifer is taking a sabbatical and coming for a...visit." Toshinori said and then smiled over at the Auburn Haired Woman who smiled back. He handed Momo and Izuku their tickets and while he went with Jennifer to get her own. Momo took both of her and Izuku's tickets up to another counter. Changing theirs to an upgrade. Telling Toshinori and Jennifer that she did that so they could have so private time. Which everyone knew it was a complete lie. But the older couple just went along with it.

Almost three hours into the Flight home, Momo groaned and stretched her arms upwards in the large First Class seat. Bringing her arms back down she encircled them around Izuku's neck. "Thank goodness..we are done with all this Course Work." She said as she looked at the her Closed Books as Izuku closed his last one.

"Do you think Aiwaza is punishing us a little for going on this trip?" Izuku asked gesturing at all the Course Work that sat before them. Momo giggled and shook her head.

"No...I think he is trying to reclaim his status as a hard ass...after everyone found out that he was and is reading Eri Disney Stories at night...he probably thinks everyone believes that he is a big softy." Momo said, glancing over at a Family across the aisle from them. There were four of them seated where two were facing the other two. There was A Mother, Father and two daughters. One of them about their age and one about four or five. The Parents and youngest was watching a Movie on their portable Screens, while the Girl their age was on her Laptop. Thankfully across from her and Izuku the seats were empty. She set her head down onto his right shoulder and closed her eyes, humming contently.

"You might not want to go to sleep yet." Izuku whispered to her, tilting his head to rest onto hers. Feeling the same draw to just sleep. She inhaled slowly.

"You are right...I got to...I got to pee first." Momo said and he moved his head, she hesitated a second and then stood up. Making her way to the Bathroom. He smiled and then started to put their Course Work Books in their bags. The Young Girl across the aisle looked over and gasped, taking her headphones off her ears and closing her Laptop.

"Hey..Hey...Arn't you that...yes you are...you are that one from the UA Sports Festival...the one that took on that boy with the Ice and Fire Quirk!" The girl said excitingly and Izuku nodded. "We watched it on TV...we were rooting for you...kinda sucked that you lost." She smiled over at him and her excitement had drawn her Parents attention. Her Father said her name trying to tell her something. She continued to smile over at Izuku. "Not now Dad.."She whispered. "I am Stacy...we are returning home after visiting family in Colorado..."Dad please." Stacy whispered again this time glaring at him and then returning to gaze across the aisle at Izuku. Her Father shrugged and sat back in his seat, looking over at his Wife and she shrugged as well with a huge smile on her face. Pausing the Movie that the three had been watching and their young Daughter removed her headphones to protest then notice her Father placing his index finger on his lips and pointing over at her sister.

"I am Izuku Midoriya...I tried my best...but I have been training to become stronger...so maybe next time I will win." Izuku said to her and Stacy smiled wider, reaching into her Bag she pulled out a small notebook with a pen clipped on it.

"Say...could I have your Autograph?" Stacy asked handing the notebook to him across the Aisle and Izuku nodded, smiling. Opening it to a blank page, he began to sign his name. This was perhaps the hundredth Autograph he had signed since the Sports Festival. As he was about halfway done with signing his name. "And..can I also have your Phone Number...perhaps we could...you know get together some time." He finished signing and closed the book.

"Uhm..sorry...I am Married." Izuku said and Stacy stared across the Aisle at him.

"YOUR MARRIED!" Stacy said loudly, hearing her family begin to chuckle. Then someone else had arrived.

"YES...MARRIED...HAPPILY MARRIED!" Momo growled venomously, glaring down at the Girl with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "To me!" At that point Stacy's Father burst out laughing, her Mother and Sister were laughing but more subdued.

"HA HA HA HA HA...I tried to tell you...HA HA HA HA...But you kept...HA HA HA...Oh wow this is hysterical!" Her Father said laughing so hard that he was gasping for air. Thoroughly amused to watch as his Daughter Crashed and Burned. Stacy glared over at him angrily, feeling her cheeks begin to redden.

"Switch places with me DAD!" Stacy ordered standing and retreating over to the Window seat. To hide her embarrassment.

"Sorry about that." Stacy's Father said finally coming in control of himself. "I should have been more persistent...but I thought she needed to learn the hard way. Oh where are my Manners...We are the Ropers." The Man said and Momo now feeling her jealousy begin to reduce, sat back down but this time across from Izuku in an empty seat so she could be sociable with the ones across the Aisle. "You met Stacy..I am David...my Wife Vicky and our youngest Kelly." Momo finally smiled. The youngest smiled and then put her headphones back on and her Mother pushed play on her Screen for her. "Entertainment is over...so Kelly had n interest in anything but her Movie.

"I am Momo and this is my HUSBAND Izuku." Momo said adding a little more volume to the word Husband. She looked over to see Izuku had his hand over his mouth trying to hide or suppress his chuckles. "You would find me being jealous funny." She thought not really liking it when she did got jealous. But it did happen. The most relevant were at Island, during one of the Girl Chat Sessions and at the Pussycat Camp. The worst time was at Island, when she saw Izuku with Melissa Shields. When she spotted them together, she immediately asked Kyoka to eavesdrop on them wanting to know everything that was said between them. Then she had an overwhelming urge to storm up to them, push Melissa away and divulge that Izuku was hers. That she saw him first and for her to keep her hands of him. Showing just how irrational she was under her Moments of Jealousy. At the time she actually did not see him first, they had been only together for a couple of weeks so she could not rightly claim him as solely hers and she did feel bad about all of the names she silently called Melissa. The second to worst was at the Pussycat Camp when Pixie Bob was fondling Izuku. She wanted to personally neuter the Older Woman with her bare hands. In the first Girl Chat, it was not that bad. All she did was stew when it was revealed that all of her friends had crushes on him.

"You are so young to be Married." Vicky said and then shrugged. "Though I bet you have to grow up mentally rather quickly if you want to be Heroes." She added and everyone was surprised when Stacy chimed in. No longer in her self imposed exile.

"Did you two get married so you..." Stacy looked over to make sure her Sister was not listening. Then continued. "So you could...well...have sex?" She whispered the last word just loud enough for Izuku and Momo to overhear. Both of her Parents glared at her. Momo laughed and shook her head, deciding to be honest.

"No...in fact we had Sex about a week before we got Married." Momo told her and Stacy was now completely interested.

"Do not get any ideas young lady...I find out you...off to the Convent you go!" David her Father declared and his Wife rolled her eyes.

"They don't have Convents in Japan or anywhere near there...so Dave will you stop threatening her with that." Vicky stated with a huge smile as he began to grumble. "He cannot handle the fact that Stacy is growing up...I was actually surprised that he did not protest when...well when she tried to hit on your Husband." She said to Momo who chuckled. "So if you two already...were...then why rush things and get Married...you did not...you are not..." She looked down at the young Woman's stomach and Momo gasped.

"NO...No I am not...expecting." Momo looked over at Izuku. "Do I look like I am getting a little pudgy around my stomach?" She asked him with concern and he shook his head quickly.

"Good answer...never...and I mean never answer that question with anything but no." Dave advised with a smile. "Not unless you like sleeping alone for a couple of weeks. Women..all Women get really mean when it comes to...weight and if they are starting to grow in that area." He told Izuku and the younger decided to remember that. Vicki cleared her throat and gave her husband the look. Which meant to him that he should not have told Izuku that.

"No dear...I did not mean to imply that you were...it is just strange that your Parents would...oh that is right you are 16 and nowadays it is legal for you two to get Married." Vicky said and Momo inhaled sharply.

"Actually it was because I almost lost him...he almost died right in front of me." Momo said softly reaching over and taking Izuku's right hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "There was an explosion and he...he got hurt real bad...went into a Coma and...I came to realize how much I loved him..how I could not foresee a future without him...so told his Mother that if and when he awoke...I was going to Marry him as soon as possible. No longer willing to wait another couple of years. I convinced my Mother who helped me Convince my Father." She told them and both Stacy and Vicky awed.

"There is something that...I think we can trust them..though not with all the details." Izuku said looking over at Momo who nodded. At that point he told them about Eri, but only that she was living on the UA Campus and nothing about her Connections to the Yakuza or what Quirk Powers she had. That information was Classified and need to know. "The School wants us to...well take care of her...and well...we both have no idea how to do that. She is about Kelly's age and...could we ask how you..." He did not quite know how to ask, but the two Parents already knew.

"How you raise or take care of a young Child...That I am afraid requires a lot of OJT...On the Job Training..we can tell you the most important thing is...children Kelly's age thrive on Routines..they are adaptable to most situations...but they grow best when they are in a Routine that they become accustomed to." Vicky told them. "Another Important thing to remember...is just be there for her...let her know you are there and you care about her. After that it gets easier with time." She smiled at them and both Izuku and Momo smiled back. Though still a nervous about taking care of Eri.

"Thank you...we will try that." Momo said then without conscious thought yawned.

"Oh my...we are keeping you awake and..." Vicky glanced over at her youngest who was curled up in the Seat asleep. "It is really late..."

"Yes it is...can we...speak again in the Morning?" Momo asked and the two Parents nodded, then reached up to turn off the overhead lights. "Good Night." She said to them and then each one said in turn as she moved over to her seat, took off her Shoes and prepared to go to sleep. Which involved her placing several pillows on the armrest, then she put her arms around Izuku's waist while he put his right arm over her. She then leaned her head against him and he turned off the light. He leaned back against the seat and right before they closed their eyes, they said "I LOVE YOUS." Drifting off a few minutes later.

**0**

With her Parents leaned back in their seats and their eyes closed, Stacy just could not settle down and go to sleep. Her thoughts were on what she saw across the Aisle. These two were Heroes in training attending the UA Hero Academic School and they seemed to be just normal people. She wrote for her School Newspaper and Mister Hitoshi's words kept coming to mind. "A Reported with find good Stories...A great Story will find the Reporter." She believed that one had just found her. Flipping open her Laptop she smiled and began to write, deciding to write the Title after she discovered what it could be.

"_In my Recent travels with my Family, I found myself discovering something profound, something that I did not know before now and believed that it was worth putting into written words. Like most Girls my Age, I grew up with the notion from watching Disney Movies that I need to find and fall in love with a Prince Charming. For a Student of UA Hero Academy, I believe that she has and find myself coming to the realization that what we believed about Heroes is wrong. I know most of us see Heroes as Godlike, they protect us from dangers and threats. They do this and we basically take them for granted. So we perceive them as our protectors, never really seeing them as what they are..Fellow Humans and not Gods. I came to this discovery after meeting Momo Yaoyorozu but more recently Momo Midoriya because she Married Izuku Midoriya. You might remember them from the UA Sports Festival." She then added some details about about, background information that was available on the Internet and then continued two paragraphs down. "As you can tell, they come from completely different backgrounds that under normal circumstances the chances of them even meeting each other is so remote that it nears impossible. She is from a wealthy Family and his Family which only consists of his Mother, is low Income. But by some trick of fate, they met while striving to become Heroes and in time fell in love. Then by another trick of fate or actually because of a Tragic event. Momo found that she loved him so much that she could not see a future without him. So with his Mothers permission and Her Mother and Fathers permission..they were Married a few days after he recovered from his injuries. Now as I look upon them, I can almost feel the Love they have for each other radiate from them. It is what I believe something rare and wonderful to behold. It makes me has to make me wonder, if two first year Students at the most prestigious Hero School in the Country are like this. Then isn't it conceivable and possible that Heroes are actually like this and not what we all believe them to be. That they do fall in love, get Married and have Families. End." _With a satisfying smile of accomplishment, she titled it **A Moment of Clarity**.

"You should be asleep Stacy." Her Father muttered, opening his eyes and looking over at her. She shrugged.

"I...well I had to write this first." Stacy whispered back pointing at the screen of her Laptop and her Father sat up.

"What is it?" He whispered and she turned the Laptop towards him.

"A News Story...I do not know though if I am going to submit it to Mister Hitoshi...it might not be that good." Stacy whispered in concern. Her Father smiled and pulled her Laptop over to him.

"Okay let me read it and I will be the judge if it is good or not." He said and began to read, his eyes widening. "Oh my God...Stacy did you really write this? It is outstanding...you got to Submit or turn this in to your Teacher." He began to read it again, amazed that his Daughter had such talent. He awoke her Mother and had her read it, she confirmed how good it was. So she emailed it that very moment.

At first Johnathan Hitoshi was going to ignore the incoming email from one of his Students, especially since it was 2 AM in the Morning and the only reason he was up, was because Nature Called. Then after reading it, he was glad he did. With a proud smile, he sent it to an old friend that was the Editor of the Okinawa Tribune. Who immediately told him that She will be sending his Student a check of 100 Euros the standard fee they paid for Freelance Stories. By 6 AM when he checked his email, seven other Papers had purchased and printed Stacy's Story all planning on paying her their Freelance Rates. He was so proud he felt like dancing in the street. Quite a thing for a 79 year old man to feel.

**0**

Walking downstairs of the Teacher's Dorm in his Pink Bunny Slippers, Aiwaza first retrieved his Daily Newspaper. When he opened it to the Metro Section, he suddenly paled and could not believe his eyes. There on the Cover was a picture of Izuku and Momo Midoriya holding each other, clearly asleep. He read the article below and groaned audibly. "GREAT! Just what I do not need...do they realize what dire consequences this is going cause me." He grumbled and right on cue, his Cell Phone rang and to his dismay. Answering it. "Hello Dire Consequences." He said to Emi Fukukado having an urge to throw his phone out the window. She immediately began to tell him all the plans she had made for them to follow in his Students footsteps and do the same thing. "Not going to happen, Joke...not now...not ever." He said to her, then hung up the phone. A minute later his phone rang again and he groaned. "This is all their fault." He grumbled.

**0**

Saying their goodbyes to the Ropers, while getting their carry on Bags. They both smiled at Stacy, believing that the Story she wrote was spectacular and then they left. To wait for Toshinori and Jennifer. Izuku pointed out Toshinori as he stumbled towards them, holding his right hand on the side of his neck. Jennifer did not look too good either as they approached them. Neither had slept well during the long flight. Separating at the front entrance, Momo and Izuku took one of the Yaoyorozu's Chauffeur driven cars sent by her parents. While Toshinori and Jennifer took a Taxi. back at the Dorms, they headed straight to their Room, as Izuku flopped onto the bed Momo smiled down at him. "Can't sleep yet hon...we got to pack our things." She gestured out the window at the Small house situated about twenty yards from the back door of the Dorms. "We have to be moved in there by Tomorrow, so we can move Eri in on Monday." She told him and he groaned.

"Oh Cra...do we have to...can't I just throw our stuff out the Window and then just pick it up and take it in that way?" Izuku asked and Momo chuckled, picking up one of his Rare All Might Collectibles.

"Sure...but your things first...like all of your Collectibles and Memorabilia." Momo said and he sat up. "I though that might motivate you...I will go get the Boxes...while you move our Bed...oh and don't forget to move my Piano." She ordered him, as he groaned again. "Cheer up...it could be worse."

"How so?" Izuku asked and she laughed.

"Let me think about that for a few hours...I am sure that there is something that makes this worse then it already is." Momo said retreating from the room to the Storage Closet, where a great number of Boxes were stored. Hearing her Husband gripe and groan as he carried their bed out of their room and down the stairs.

To be continued

Review if you like it or not...possibly last chapter coming up


	45. Chapter 45

My Hero Academia: Cult Crisis Part 6 (Short to Medium Story)

**Preparations:**

With the final cord strung, Kyoka turned towards the two others that were playing instruments. Denki Kaminari and Fumikare Tokoyami. They had to do a lot of reworking of the Music to make the Song as good as it had been at the School Festival. But after almost 5 days of constant practice, she believed that they had it down. Now it was time to make sure everyone else had their parts done. Since they had nominated her to take the lead. "Okay everybody...how is the rest of the Surprise going?" She asked stepping from the Gym Corner that they were using to practice the Music potion for the big Surprise for Eri, Izuku and Momo. Ochaco looked up from the Banner she had been working on.

"We got the Decorations done...well almost done." Ochaco gestured over at Minoru Mineta, Koji Koda, Hento Sero and Mezo Shoji. Each played an important role in not only making the Decorations but putting them up when it was time.

"We got the Cake all done...and it is in the Fridge...has to stay cold otherwise it...well it melts." Rikido Sato said, glancing at Shoto Todoroki, Mina Ashido and Mashiirao Ojiro. "Todoroki should be able to keep it cool enough after we set everything up." Kyoka looked over at her Secret Boyfriend, he winked and her and gave her the thumbs up. Then when no one was actually looking, he blew her a kiss. Causing her to melt inside, blushing slightly and give him a small subtle smile.

"Me, Iida, Kirishima and Asui...got the Portable Stage done, along with having the Table and Chairs." Mina smiled pointing over at the Small Stage that they had put together by putting four Wooden Storage Crates together. At the right time everyone would carry everything out to be set up.

"I have been checking Kyoka...a couple of us do not have a Birthday Gifts for Eri yet." Toru announced, looking over at Eijiro Kirishima and he exhaled sharply.

"Sorry...I do not have any Sisters...I have no idea what to get for her since all of you got the better stuff already." Eijiro said slumping his shoulders.

"Well you have to get her something...right now you and Aoyama are the only ones that do not have a gift." Toru said in frustration, glancing over at Yuga who shrugged. She had not mentioned Katsuki Bakugo, since none of them knew if he was even going to come or not. That and they barely had seen him in the last five days. He kept disappearing right after class and was gone right up to a few minutes before Curfew.

"I have been busy trying to minimize the light show you want for during the Song." Aoyama said once more shooting his belly laser upwards but only perhaps one quarter of the power. It hit a hanging Mirrored ball and lights went everywhere. "Also it is missing something..it is not as good as the Concert." He told everyone one and Kyoka had to agree, it was missing something. The door in the Corner opened and everyone subtly panicked, but they all knew that Momo and Izuku were still on their trip. That they would not be here until tomorrow and they would be too busy packing then moving to even see anyone. The Top Three entered.

"Mister Aiwaza told us what you are up to...uhm could we...well perhaps come. We do already have a couple of Gifts for her." Mirio asked and all of class 1-A smiled.

"Sure you can come...oh shit...I am so sorry that none of us thought to invite you." Kyoka stated stepping down and then smiled at Nejire Hado. "Maybe you Hado could help Yuga with the Light Show we planned to do." She suggested and the beautiful third year smiled back.

"Sure...I could do something like I did for the Beauty pageant...maybe spell Eri's name." Neijire said and moved over towards Aoyama and the two began discussing how to combine his light laser show and her aerial energy writing.

"Come on Amajiki...lets see if there is anything we can do to help with the preparations." Mirio said to his sulking friend who ambled along behind him over to the Decorations and the Portable stage. Kyoka smiled, everything was set and if everything went right. They could be completely set up in less then half an hour. The timing had to be perfect. While Izuku and Momo went to Afternoon Care to pick up Eri, the Class would run back to the Gym to collect everything. All except Sato and Todoroki. They would go into the Dorm and get the Cake out of the Refrigerator. As Izuku, Momo and Eri went to the Teachers Dorm to collect Eri's things. They would set up all of the Decorations, the Table, Chairs and Portable Stage. All of that had to be done before the three arrived.

That evening, the Pussycats arrived at their Dorms. After their choreographed introduction, the four members were greeted fondly. "Where are the Midoriya's?" Mandalay asked as she smiled at the group of teenagers.

"Oh they are off on some trip...they will be back tomorrow." Mina replied and then Pixie Bob squealed with delight.

"Ah there is my Kitten." Pixie Bob gleefully announced smiling broadly as she ran through the Students right up to Tenya Iida who was blushing brightly. Darting around him. "So have you...are you done with the assignments I gave you that?" She asked him and all eyes fell upon them. He lowered his gaze towards the floor.

"Not yet." Iida whispered and he knew that his and her secret was now out in the open. Though he suspected that it was only him that was keeping the secret. He had agreed to be groomed to become Pixie Bobs future Mate and Husband.

"Okay...that is alright...I actually have more for you to accomplish...now we cannot do much...but we can hug and we can do something else." Pixie Bob declared, jumping onto Iida, wrapping her arms around him and lightly kissed him. All of his peers looked from the two over to Mandalay who shrugged.

"She really missed him. All she talked about for the past week when I told her that we are coming here...was how much she was looking forward to seeing her Kitten again." Mandalay said and everyone was still in shock that Tenya Iida had accepted Pixie Bob's weird proposal.

**0**

Collapsing onto his bed, Bakugo held a small wrapped package in his shaking right hand. He had found it. He had finally found the right Hospital and after an hour he had found what he was searching for. It only had taken him five days and searching at 9 Different Hospitals to locate the perfect gift for Eri. "Worth it." He whispered right before he passed out. Unaware what was happening downstairs and not really caring at that moment. He was physically and emotionally exhausted.

**0**

Grumbling with frustration Aiwaza, looked at his Cell Phone. There were about 40 Missed Calls and 32 Left Messages, all from Emi. He did not count the Text Messages that she had sent. Kayama noticed him sitting on the Couch staring at his Phone. "What's the Matter Aiwaza?" She asked and he held up the Newspaper. She smiled. "Isn't that great...I heard that 8 Magazines, 4 News Stations and 12 other Newspapers want to interview the Happy Couple. Something finally positive has been reported about UA and Heroes in general." She said and Aiwaza groaned.

"Do you realize what this.." Aiwaza brandished the Newspaper in aggravation. "Is doing to me...She won't leave me alone now...all this has done is encourage her to believe that because those two did it...that we can do the same thing." His Phone rang again and he groaned again.

"Oh that is right...Emi Fukukado aka Ms Joke thinks you two should get together." Kayama said trying not to laugh. Aiwaza glared at her, then pushed his cellphone under the Couch cushion so he did not have to hear it ring again.

"I wonder if they need a Hero Homeroom Teacher in Alaska." Aiwaza muttered, then heard his Phone ring again as Kayama left before she could not control herself. Once out of the room she began to laugh. Thinking it hilarious.

**The Day:**

At the end of the final Class, Izuku stood just outside the Classroom waiting for his better half. She was nervous, anxious and happy all at the same time. As soon as they left they were going to pick up Eri, go to the Teachers Dorm and then officially move into the Small House that Cementos had constructed. All day though he had noticed something irregular. All of the Class seemed to be, well the best word he could describe them of being was squirrely. During lunch he mentioned it to Momo and she had noticed it too. But she did not use squirrely, she used that they were acting weirder then normal. On the way they walked holding hands and as they arrived Eri was waiting for them. She too seemed a little nervous and anxious. Though she immediately went in between them, taking Izuku's hand in her right and Momo's hand in her left. "Are you excited?" Momo asked and Eri smiled up at her.

It took about twenty Minutes to make sure that Kayama had packed all of Eri's minimal possessions, then as Izuku carried the small bag in his left hand. They headed for the House. When they arrived all three stared at what they saw in shock, as their gathered friends all yelled SURPRISE!. "Wha...what is this?" Izuku asked in awe and their spokesman Kyoka chimed in with a huge smile.

"It is a Surprise Birthday Party slash Welcome Party for Eri..what does it look like." Kyoka said from the small Stage, gesturing all about her. Eri eyes widen as she took in all that was around her. Unsure, she ducked behind Momo. Noticing this Kyoka, ran her fingers down the Guitar she was holding. The two behind did the same and she began to sing. Eri laughed and smiled, coming out from behind Momo and stepped closer to the Stage. Both Izuku and Momo could not believe what their friends had done not only for Eri but for them. With the Song and Light Show over, it was time for Cake and presents.

Sitting in between Izuku and Momo. Eri stared in confusion as Sato held a large Chocolate Frosted Cake out to her, it had one candle on it because no one actually knew how old Eri was. The reasonable guess was that she was perhaps 4 to 5 years old. Chisaki had thoroughly erased the young girls past. "What you do...Eri is close your eyes...make a silent wish and then blow out the Candle. Perhaps your wish will come true." Izuku said to her and Eri looked skeptically over at him. Then did as he told her. She wished hard for only one thing, in the past year she no longer could remember what her Mother looked like and it saddened her. She wished to remember. Blowing out the Candle, cake was then served. Staring at the slice of cake, she wrinkled her brow.

"Try it...you will love it...Sato makes the best Cakes." Momo told her biting into her own fork full and gave off a soft moan of delight. "Oh my god Sato this is incredible...you know if I was not so much in love with my Izuku...I would..." Izuku looked over at her.

"You would what?" Izuku asked with a small teasing smile.

"You have tried his Cakes...wouldn't you do the same thing. That is if you...you know went that way." Momo said to him, teasing him back a little. He scooped some more of the cake in his mouth and nodded. "Thought so." Eri had tried the cake and now was scooping forkfuls into her mouth happily.

"PRESENT TIME!" Mina declared loudly, rushing forward with her intended gift and thrusting it towards the little girl. Others also held gifts in their hands all ready to do the same. Most of the Class gave Eri Walt Disney Movies featured around Princesses. Shoto who so far had the largest gift, gave her a Bed Comforter, Sheets and Pillow Cases that had some of the Major Disney Princess on them. Eri gushed over all the gifts, thanking whoever gave it to her though a little confused about why they were giving her the Gifts. In the back of the group Bakugo stood silently, he had tried to get Kirishima to take his gift up to her. But his friend flatly refused, stating that he needed to do it himself. So walking up to her, he set her gift down and said nothing. Eri opened the gift and gasped audibly. Staring at the item inside without blinking.

"Thhhhat...is my...MMMMMooommmmmy." Eri stammered out her bottom lip quivering and Izuku and Momo looked over her shoulder at the Picture inside. A Woman with hair just like Eri's was on a bed holding a small baby with a prominent horn on the baby's head. Clearly they could tell that it was Eri.

"Dude how did you find that? I thought they said that Chisaki had destroyed all evidence of...well everything including pictures." Kirishimi asked from besides him and Bakugo shrugged.

"I remembered that most Hospitals took pictures of the Mother and Child after the Baby was born for their records." Bakugo said to him and even Momo was impressed.

"But...the Investigators believed that her Mother used an assumed name...you would have to go through thousand of Pictures at several different Hospitals to find just that one." Mirio said and Bakugo shrugged again. Before he could react Eri bounded from her chair, ran across the table and jumped into his arms. Hugging him. His eyes widened as he held his arms outward, while Eri hugged him tightly to her. Repeatedly thanking him. Sobbing uncontrollably for granting her Wish. He had no idea what to do.

"Hug her back." Izuku said wiping tears from his eyes, he looked over at Momo she nodded as Bakugo reluctantly returned Eri's hug. A small smile creased his mouth as he hugged her. Momo smiled.

"You earned it." Momo declared and Bakugo began to cry as well. Knowing exactly what she had meant. He had finally earned Izuku's forgiveness. After setting Eri down, he retreated to where he had stood before, wiping tears from his eyes. Ochaco moved over next to him, handing him a Napkin and he smiled his thanks. She leaned closer.

"Want to go...uhm well would you like to go to the Movies with me tonight?" Ochaco asked him nervously and he stared over at her wide eyed. Then vigorously nodded. "Good...meet me in the Common Room right after the Party is over and we will go." She said smiling at him.

**The Future: 1 Year 8 Months later**

Being asked to remain behind after Class, Momo looked over at her Husband. Aiwaza had left after he had asked them to remain and now both were a bit worried. "Does he know we have to leave soon...Eri gets out of her First Grade Class in less then twenty minutes." Momo said over to him and Izuku rechecked his watch.

"I believe he knows...so my love of my life...are you looking forward to next week?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled over at him. She actually could not wait. It was a perfect assignment for her and she really was looking forward to working for the newly establish HERO INTELLIGENCE AGENCY, HIA for short. Dedicated to the memory of Sir Nighteye. It was created to gather, collect and collaborate information and intelligence concerning any Criminal Activities. She had been offered a supervisory position within the Research Department of the Agency and Izuku could not be more proud of her.

"Yes...though it is not really what I was striving for when I decided to become a Hero. I mean in that job I do not even get to pound on Villains or Criminals, only on special occasions...like a multi Agency operation that involves the information that I gather." Momo said with a small smile and Izuku knew that she actually was not too concerned about getting to fight Criminals that much. It was a job that suited her perfectly. "Now you...going to the Reestablished MIGHT TOWER AGENCY...where the Hero Administration is assigning not only you but Mirio Togata, Katsuki Bakugo, Itsuka Kendo and Inasa Yoarashi...under the Leadership of Gang Orca and as a Junior Leader Mt Lady." She smiled at him. "You have to be excited about that..I could not believe that the Hero Administration finally came to the realization that like the League of Villains and their Vanguard Action Squad...we need a Small Group of you powerhouses to deploy to special circumstances." Her Husband had been there when Toshinori Yagi argued with the Hero Administration to accept his recommendation for the Group to be put together. Placing some of the more powerful Sidekicks and two extremely powerful Pro-Heroes. She glanced at the door and finally Aiwaza came in.

"I asked that you remain because...next week you both are graduating...going onto to start your Careers...right now Eri is basically a ward of UA...so what are your plans regarding her?" Aiwaza asked as he sat and the two looked at him as if he had just asked them a ridiculous question.

"We intend to adopt her...what else. My Father has already had his Lawyers submit the Paperwork a week ago, why do you ask." Momo told him and Izuku smiled proudly over at his Wife.

"You do realize that Social Services might not allow you to...they may start legal proceedings." Aiwaza told them and Momo laughed.

"I was assured by some of the Best Lawyers in the Country that if they do...Eri will remain in our custody until it is settled...they also assured me that they will keep Social Services so buried in Litigation that by the time it is settled...She will be graduating College." Momo said with a sinister smile and Isuku chimed in.

"You might want to tell whatever idiot from Social Services that came up with the idea of taking a perfectly happy little girl that is loved and loves us in return away from us...has to be the biggest Moron in the Country." Izuku stated and Aiwaza had to agree. It did sound ridiculous and completely moronic. "So if they want to fight against us...we are more then ready." They stood. "Now we have to go pick her up from School." They left, clasping hands as they stepped out of the door and Aiwaza began to laugh. Then called to relay to Social Services what the Married Couple had said.

Nearing the School that was just outside UA Campus Grounds, near the third side Gate. Eri saw them and ran towards them. "Mommy...Daddy." She said laughing as she first hugged Momo and then Izuku. Then stared up at them. Eager to get home. Tonight was what they called Movie Night, since it was Friday and she was the one that could pick what Movie they watched.

"So what Movie do you want to watch tonight Eri?" Izuku asked her and Eri smiled up at him.

"The Princess and the Frog, Daddy." Eri stated and Momo pretended to groan.

"That one again...Eri...we watched that last week...how about...anything else." Momo asked and Eri shook her head.

"I like that one, Mommy. Can Aunt Tsuyu and Uncle Mezo come...they like that one too." Eri told her and Momo melted.

"Okay I will ask them..but they might have other plans...so how about Pizza tonight for dinner?" Momo asked and Eri giggled, nodding enthusiastically. While they walked back she called Tsuyu and asked her if she and her Boyfriend Mezo would like to come over to watch a Movie and have Pizza. Upon request from Eri. Tsuyu said that they would be there at six. Tomorrow since it was Saturday, Eri would be having afternoon tea with her Aunt Kyoka, Aunt Mina, Aunt Ochaco, Uncle Shoto and Uncle Katsuki. Then after that she would play with her Uncle Hanto, Uncle Koji and Uncle Denki. Though several of her other Uncle and Aunts would show up to play with her as well. Generally her Uncle Rikido would show up with some delightful treat. Then by five, Eri would come back home. While she was visiting, Momo and Izuku would have a few hours to be alone with each other. Which involved them in their Bedroom with the Shades drawn, the bedroom door locked and a box of Condoms.

While they walked, Izuku leaned over towards Momo. "Should we tell her?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"No...I do not want to upset her...though tonight we should ask her if it is alright that we adopt her officially and legally." Momo whispered back at him. Not really concerned that Eri would not say yes. In all intents and purposes, she already considered them to be her parents. Social Services decided not to forbid the Adoption one month later.

**The Announcement: Two Years One Day Later**

Standing in the Bathroom, Momo stared at the small plastic Strip in her right hand. With a huge smile she decided to recheck just to make sure that she had done the test right. Then heard the outside door open and then close. "Mom I am home." Eri announced and Momo stumbled out of the Bathroom in shock. Seeing Eri standing in their Apartment Living Room. She was holding her School Books in her hands. Upon seeing her. "Hi Mom...is there something wrong?" She asked with some concern.

"Do not tell your Father okay...we both will after dinner...but how would you feel about having a little Brother or Sister?" Momo asked her and Eri stared at her, then smiled. Rushing forward and hugging her around her waist. Giggling loudly. Looking up at her.

"Can it be a Sister...Aunt Mina told me that younger Brothers can be a pain." Eri asked and Momo laughed.

"I do not have any control over what it will be." Momo told her and Eri shrugged.

"Well okay...I guess a little Brother won't be too bad." Eri then hugged her again and smiled broadly at her Mother. "Can I tell Aunt Ky, Aunt Mina, Aunt Ochaco, Uncle Shoto and Uncle Kats tomorrow...during Tea Time?" She asked and Momo decided that maybe it might be safer if she did. Suspecting that any number of them might almost tackle her in their excitement in learning that she was pregnant.

"Okay...but you might want to keep the Table in between you and Aunt Kyoka and Aunt Mina." Momo said and Eri giggled again. At that moment Izuku opened the door and dropped his Work Bag onto the Floor. He was covered in dirt and grime. " Tough day?" She asked him and he was about to sit down on one of the chairs to tell them. "No..Shower first then you can tell us." She ordered him and he stopped himself from sitting. Then headed for the Bathroom. Bursting out a second later holding a plastic strip with some toilet paper.

"Whaaaat...Are you?" Izuku asked in shock and Momo nodded. He ran over, grabbed her and hugged her fiercely. Gathering Eri into the Hug. Neither Momo or Eri cared that he was coating them with the Dirt and Grime that he was covered with. To him and them everything was perfect, even though they were now all dirty.

The End.

(I know I wrote two stories with Eri getting adopted..but I figure that she really needed a happy ending...especially due to all that had happened to her.)


	46. Chapter 46

My Hero Academia: The Road not at First Taken (Short Story) Part 1

**The Reception: Running into an Old Friend**

Standing at the Rail and gazing out at the City, Momo Yaoyorozu could not help but feel alone. Oh sure there were probably close to two dozen Men inside that would gladly and enthusiastically take her home for a night or a weekend. But she never even considered being involved in any type of that type of relationship. Meaningless Sex just did not appeal to her. Now she was at some Function that she really did not want to attend, thinking about all of her regrets since graduating from UA to now a full fledged Hero working at the Mt Agency alongside Mt Lady. Which was not that bad, especially due to her Boss Takeyama Yu was really great to work for. But now as she neared 23 years old, she thought of what she never had or what she should have had back when she attended UA. Everything during that time seemed to revolved around making her life complicated. As it did for all of her Classmates and Friends. Unlike other Classes or those before them, they all had time and the opportunity to be normal Teenagers while learning to become Heroes. Not true with their Class. Challenge after Challenge was thrust upon them and they just could not form any type of interpersonal relationships with each other or anyone else. Not once during that 3 years was she able to go on a date with one of the Boys in her Class. Hell she would even have considered going on a date with one of the Girls before she Graduated. Just to have some type of meaningful relationship. The only thing that made her situation bearable was the fact that none of her Friends and Classmates had any type of interpersonal relationship then either. Now she was stuck at some Social Event, dissuading a bunch of Middle Class men and trying not to show her disgust as other men ogled her exposed cleavage, her ass or her legs. While she attempted to be civil. Leaning on the rail outside the Main Ballroom, she looked downward at the Street thirty or so floor down. "If you are thinking about jumping...can I go first?" A familiar voice asked and she smiled. Turning around. "Long time no see, Momo." Izuku Midoriya said with a small smile. Laughing slightly, she shook her head.

"Nope...to get out of being here...I get to go first." Momo said and gestured for him to join her, then leaned back against the Railing. He did as well on her right. "So how have you been Izuku? You seemed to finally be able to talk us women more easily...I miss the stuttering though. "She commented and he shrugged. Now leaning right besides her with his back against the rail. She looked him over, he had sprouted a good foot taller, and to her delight had really filled out. The long four inch scar on his right cheek seemed to make him appear to be older then he actually was. But all in all, he had grown to become quite an attractive young Man.

"Getting by...the Hero Administration is bugging me to take over and reestablish the MIGHT TOWER AGENCY. I keep declining. As to talking to you of the fairer sex...I still stutter sometimes...but I have learned to control it." Izuku replied and Momo fully understood why he kept declining. To do so, meant he would officially have to announce that he was replacing All Might. He did not want to do that yet, if ever. Sure All Might or rather Toshinori Yagi had retired years ago. But Izuku just could not make himself do that. She was also glad that he now could talk to her without really stuttering or subconsciously staring at the ground, Blushing madly and showing just how uncomfortable it was for him to even talk to a Woman. She said she missed the Stuttering, but she liked being able to actual talk to him without him turning into a babbling mess.

"I heard about that from Takeyama...you do know if you need to go somewhere else other then Endeavor's Agency...she would take you on." Momo told him and he inhaled sharply, biting his bottom lip. She chuckled lightly. "Oh come on Izuku...I promise that if you joined that I will make sure she does not try to seduce you again." It had happened a month after they had graduated. He had met with Takeyama for an interview that she had requested. To his dismay, Takeyama got a little drunk on Saki and suggested that they spend the night together. It basically freaked Izuku out, though he was extremely tempted. The only reason Momo learned about it was she also had been requested by Takeyama for an interview. Which after she excepted the Position as Mt Lady's official Sidekick. "You know I always wanted to ask...I mean during our years at UA...none of us really...we did not become romantically involved with each other...so..uhm...why didn't you...you know with Takeyama?" She asked wondering if she was crossing the line in asking him something so personal like that.

"Well I..I was not really interested in her...not like Minoru Mineta or Denki Kaminari were." Izuku replied with a small shrug. "Since we are..speaking about romance...I was wondering why you and Shoto Todoroki never...well dated? Everyone assumed that you two...sort of clicked." He asked and she laughed.

"For one...no we did not click at all..He was not even someone that I was attracted to...secondly...when did any of us have the time to even...think about getting together with anyone. Aiwaza made sure of that didn't he." Momo said now not smiling. Thinking back and finding herself really hating Aiwaza even more. Though she did find it kind of funny that all of her friends thought that she and Shoto were interested in each other.

"True...it kinda sucked didn't it...hell none of us could even...well pursue someone that we had a crush on." Izuku told her and this piked Momo's curiosity.

"Did you have a crush on one of us girls? Or was it one of he Boys?" Momo asked the latter with a huge mischievous smile. Izuku laughed briefly and shook his head.

"No it was not one of the Boys...and come on Momo..you got to know that half the Boys in Class had a serious Crush on you...including myself." Izuku stated and Momo laughed. Of course she knew that. She suspected that most of them probably fantasized about her in her Hero Uniform or without any clothes at all at night while they used an old Sock. She frowned then exhaled sharply.

"The whole thing back then...it was so fucked up!" Momo threw her hands in the air with frustration. "I wanted for one of you Boys to ask me out...I wanted you to ask me out...I wanted to date someone...preferably you..But no...Aiwaza got a bug up his tight ass and made it impossible for us to even think about being normal teenagers!" She growled angrily. "Sure I understand that due to all the crap that occurred we had to be ready for it. Still I know believe the only reason they had us move into the Dorms was to...I don't know...keep us from having an actual life. Not keep us safe." Izuku had heard all of that and agreed with what she had said but what really caught his attention was that his UA Crush wanted him to ask her out. That she wanted to date him, back then. That information seemed to blow his mind.

"Wish I had known that...though at the time...I doubted that I would have had the courage to actually ask you out. Hell I could barely speak to you without stuttering like an idiot." Izuku said and Momo smiled again.

"That actually was one of the reason I liked you and thought you were so cute. I found out the more you stuttered the more honest you became. Which I really liked." Momo admitted and then glanced inside at the Reception. The numbers of attendees were swiftly dropping. The Party was coming to a close and for the first time tonight, she wished it was not. She actually did not want to just leave and not see Izuku again for another year. That was how long it had been that she last saw him.

"Well it looks like this...Reception is coming to an end...pity I was finally enjoying myself since arriving." Izuku said and as he stopped leaning on the Railing, he was about to say his farewells to Momo. But she placed a restraining hand on his right forearm. She gazed into his green eyes and smiled.

"Izuku you can say no...and then we part ways...probably won't see each other for another year...but...could we...have dinner tomorrow night...you know go out on a date?" Momo asked him and he gasped audibly. Then nodded vigorously. She chuckled. "Oh does someone still have a major crush on little old me?" She asked with a glint in her eyes and he nodded again. "Good...then that makes what I am...about to do easier." She lunged forward, putting her arms across his shoulders, tilted her head to the left and pressed her lips against his. Kissing him. Closing her eyes, she found herself moving her body tightly against his. She immediately felt herself becoming more and more aroused. Parting she smiled at him. "If you ask me to go home with you...I would without hesitation." She thought as she found herself kissing him again. When lights began to go out inside the Main Room and noticing that Takeyama was looking for her, she partially parted from him. "Crap...I guess I better go...see you tomorrow?"

"Yes...uhm how about we meet up at Jean Peires at 6 PM." Izuku said mentioning the French Restaurant that was a block from the Mt Agency Building. She smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me..see you then." Momo reluctantly let him go and as she neared the glass doors leading back into the Reception Hall. She heard him power up and then leap away. "That must save on Taxi fares." She whispered and then went to find Takeyama. Somewhat surprised that her Boss and Friend had not picked someone up for the evening. She may not do one night stands, but Takeyama did.

**0**

The next Morning, Momo dressed and after getting a cup of Coffee headed out to the Main Room of the MT Agency. Though unlike most mornings, this morning she was smiling. Which blew Takeyama's mind. "Whoa someone is happy this morning...did you get laid last night?" The Elder woman asked her and Momo gave her a bemused look.

"Get real...I told you repeatedly...I do not do one night stands." Momo stated, going to her Desk and setting down her Coffee Cup. "So what is on the agenda today?" She asked Takeyama sat down in her chair.

"Not much...I think we are scheduled to make our presence known in the Honju District...beyond that...so you and Izuku Midoriya." Takeyama said with a small smile. "Before you get all flustered and deny it...I saw you last night...that was some kiss." Momo blushed, but could not help but smile.

"Okay yes...happy now Takey...I kissed Izuku last night on the Balcony. We are meeting for Dinner tonight." Momo stated and Takeyama laughed.

"It is about time you...SHIT Momo...you told me how much you liked him...right after I told you what happened...Kinda glad he turned me down...Otherwise.." Takeyama gestured with her right hand. "You probably would have told me to fuck off and go somewhere else." Momo nodded.

"Yep...though I would have eventually came back and forgiven you. Rightfully I could not blame you for...I would have done the same thing way before if Aiwaza had not been such a Dick at School for 3 long years...I would have...subtly gotten together with him and would have before long taken him to bed." Momo told her and Takeyama could relate to that. She worked a couple of times with Aiwaza and in her opinion the man had issues. The primary one was she doubted that he could get laid in a Whorehouse if he had his pockets stuffed with Money. Oh sure Emi Fukukao alias Ms Joke was after him, but she suspected that was more of the strange woman having an obsession. If they ever got together, it was a sure bet that Emi would discover that she really did not want him after all.

"You know generally there is not much going on in the Honju District...you could split early and maybe hit the Salon...get really dolled up...at least make sure that your legs are shaven and...your hedge are trimmed...you don't want him to get lost in the bush or tore up...if you know what I mean." Takeyama suggested coyly with a huge smile on her face, then when Momo started to laugh, she did as well.

"My Boss has some really perverse notions...No I will go with you on the assignment and then do my own grooming...though I think I now know what Dress I will wear tonight and what hairstyle I will go with." Momo said with a sly smile.

"I Would say for you to take some protection with you...but push comes to shove...you can always create some if you need them or if he doesn't have any. I hope it works out...you two would look good together." Takeyama wiggled her eyebrows and then went to put her actual Uniform on. After a few seconds Momo did as well. In her Room as she slipped on the reinforced forearm guards and her Gloves with padded knuckle guards. Picking up her Titanium Circular Shield and placed it on her arm by the two straps inside it. Something that she made years ago after she saw something similar in a Comic Book. It made sense at the time to have something that she could use as a defensive and offensive weapon. Getting slammed in the face or body with the edge of the shield or the shield itself, really can fuck someone up and using it block blows and bullets made it a great asset. She gazed at her bed.

"Might want to change the sheets...just in case." Momo muttered with a small smile, removing the ones on there and putting new ones on to replace them. Then went out the Main Room to wait for Takeyama.

The day seemed to drag on for her, maybe it was because how anxious she felt about going out with Izuku that made the day seem longer. Returning to the Mt Agency Building she headed straight to her Bathroom to take a shower, do her hair and generally prepare for her date. Slipping on the dress, she glanced at the clock. To anxious and excited to wait another half hour she grabbed her small purse and headed out. Arriving to find him standing outside the Restaurant, looking at his watch every couple of seconds. When she approached him he sighed heavily with relief. "You actually came...I was kinda thinking that you might..." He did not continue as he nervously looked at her.

"What stand you up...Izuku I asked you out...shall we go in." Momo said, taking his right hand in her left and going inside. After a few seconds he snapped his left hand fingers.

"Hey isn't that the Dress you...the one you bought at that Second Hand Store that time when we all had to disguise ourselves." Izuku stated with a smile. When she had come out of the store wearing that dress, with her hair different and wearing sunglasses he could not help but admire her.

"Yes it is. So how do I look?" Momo asked and Izuku softly whistled.

"Incredible...you looked incredible then and you still look incredible now." Izuku remarked and she smiled at him, nearing the Table he held out her chair and she sat down. Then he sat down across from her. "You know I always wondered something about that night...when we were at that Warehouse...you stood on my shoulders to look over that wall...how did you know that I would not do a Mineta and you know look up?" He asked her as he picked up the Wine List. Momo giggled.

"I actually was a little disappointed that you didn't...though you would not have seen much...I had my Short Pants on underneath this Dress. But I was hoping you would..because it would have told me that you were attracted to me." Momo told him and he lightly blushed.

"But I was attracted to you...and not just physically...oh sure you were the most Physically Beautiful girl I ever seen...that was not the reason I had such a huge crush on you." Izuku looked up to see the Waiter. "Glass of your House Red." He told the Waiter and Momo held up two fingers indicating that she would have the same.

"So what was the reason?" Momo asked and he exhaled softly.

"You were so confident, so self assured and well brilliant." Izuku replied and Momo lightly blushed. Reaching across the table with her right hand to clasp his left hand in hers. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I like that...God I wish you would have...you know ask me out then. I so wanted you to." Momo told him and he shrugged.

"I was about to...I was screwing up the nerve and then they moved us into the Dorms...Aiwaza threw down a whole slew of rules and basically that was that." Izuku said and Momo grumbled.

"He really did fuck us up didn't he...oh let me remember..._You Students are required to continue to follow the Rules and Policies that there will be no Fraternization allowed within the Dorms or School Grounds_...What a fucking asshole." Momo declared angrily. "I think he was just waiting to pounce on one of us that broke the Rules." She sipped her wine barely tasting it. Then she smiled again. "Uhm lets change the subject...so have you run into anyone else in the past year?" She asked and squirmed a bit. She chuckled. "Izuku I know all about you and Mina...Kyoka told me...like to know though...why didn't it work out with you and here...was there problems in the bedroom?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No the bedroom was fine...everything was fine for while it lasted the whole two months...no we split up because...well Mina was...was..." Izuku did not know how to sum up what Mina was. But Momo did.

"Let me guess Mina was Mina...good old spontaneous, flirtatious and cheerful Mina." Momo said and Izuku nodded. "So there was nothing wrong with the Sex?" She asked re-clarifying with a mischievious smile.

"No there was nothing wrong with the Sex...we both enjoyed it...but I could not take how much she flirted with just about anyone...hell during that incident at the Gold Depository...where half her clothes were vaporized...she was not even ashamed of the fact that she was almost naked..that there were pictures of her exposed left breast taken. She just shrugged it off and thought it was great." Izuku said explaining why he and Mina broke up six months ago.

"Mina was just being Mina...she is and was always like that...though I guess if I was with someone and they flirted around...I would have to break up with them as well. The almost naked thing...well with my Quirk it could happen and actually has." Momo said, not going into detail about the dozen or so times that she had lost her top. But thankfully no one has yet taken a picture of her when she was exposed. The Waiter came back and just as they both were about to order, they both heard the explosion and as they looked out the Window. They saw the front of the Bank across the street had been demolished from the inside. "CRAP...can't even go on a date." She muttered but she was smiling broadly. They both stood and noticed about a dozen men come out of the Bank all holding Bags and wearing Black Masks. "Shall we?" She asked and he smiled. He began to remove his Suit Jacket, as she created her Gloves, Forearm Guards and a pair of Black Spandex Shorts. He looked at the last item curiously. She smiled at him as she picked up the Shorts and put them on under her dress. "I am wearing a thong...I do not need a bunch of men seeing anything if and when I fight." She stated and he laughed. Then the two went to be Heroes.

Ten Minutes later, they both came back. "That did not take long...did it?" Izuku asked and Momo shook her head. Pulling off the Gloves and Forearm Guards. Tossing them into a nearby Trashcan.

"They could have waited until we at least finished dinner...now I am starving." Momo said back, heading to their table and sitting down heavily. Grabbing a breadstick and munching on it. He joined her, slipping his Suit Jacket back on and she winced. She had spent the last ten minutes really admiring his chest, arms and abs. Which now he was covering with his Jacket. They both ordered and ate. Reminiscing about the past and what both of them had been up to during the meal. As they left and once outside, she grabbed his Jacket front forcefully with her right hand and kissed him again. Breathing heavily out of her nose. He responded by returning her fire with his own. She did not care if anyone saw them, she had wanted to kiss him the second after they took down the Criminals. But with the Police arriving and with all the Lookie Lous, she decided to wait until after dinner. Adding tongue to the embrace, she licked his teeth then began to let her tongue dance around his. Parting slightly she placed her forehead onto his. Smiling seductively at him. "Care to come back to my place?" She whispered to him and his eyes widened, then he smiled as well. She took that as a yes, reaching down with her right hand she clasped his left and led him back to the Mt Agency Building right into her Bedroom. Where once inside, she locked the door. Clothes were removed hastily, while they kissed and slowly maneuvered their way over to her bed. She pushed him onto it, then joined him. Lying on top of him as they continued to kiss, with tongue. Hands began to move along each other, touching each other and rubbing each other. This was exactly what she needed, wanted and desired for so long.

Having sex with Momo Yaoyorozu could only be summed up in one word. Heavenly. Laying in between her sensual legs, Izuku thrust inward reveling in how wonderful her perfect pussy felt around his dick. It was wet, warm and again Heavenly. What really made it wonderful was the little moans she emitted as he moved within her. She had moved her legs around his waist and had crossed her ankles behind his ass. Pulling at him, and squeezing him with her luscious thighs. He had started their little ecapade tasting her with his tongue. Licking and sucking her folds and slit, drawing out of her moans of delight. Also giving her several body convulsing orgasms. Savoring her climaxes as her body stiffened and she arched her back. Now as he continued to thrust into her, he could feel her insides tighten around his dick as she had more and more intense orgasms. Her Moans only muffled when he kissed her passionate lips, her hands played across his back sometimes she scratched him but mostly she pulled at him. Wanting more and needing more. Moaning for him not to stop, to go harder and faster. When he finally climaxed himself, she bit into his right shoulder, squeezed her eyes shut, her body convulsed and her back arched towards him drawing him more into her. Moaning loudly as she too came. That was their first time, with other times to come that night.

To be continued


	47. Chapter 47

My Hero Academia: The Road not at First Taken (Short Story) Part 2

**Perspective:**

Staring down at him, Momo slowly and methodically slid herself up and down Izuku's shaft. She was basically straddling his thighs, with his amazing cock within her and it felt in two perfect words she could think of. Heavenly fantastic. The first time he had been on top, it was now her turn and as she braced herself by placing her hands on his chest, she felt his hands on her waist. Helping to guide her up and down. Her insides tightening around him every so often as she had orgasms after orgasms. If this was how sex was with him, she wished she had done this back when they were at UA. She was surprised though that he did not want to rush the whole experience. She did not expect him to do her the first time so incredibly perfect. He basically hit all of her spots sending her into orgasmic bliss. Even now she felt his Cock rubbing against her sensitive spots perfectly causing so much delightful pleasure within her, that she did not want to stop. When he moved his hands upwards, he caressed both of her breasts sending new intense waves of pleasure coursing through her. Especially when he touch both of her nipples with his thumbs. She gasped audibly, feeling her pussy tighten around him again as she had an even more body convulsing orgasm. Her insides seemed to draw more of him into her. Sending wave upon wave of mind numbing Ecstasy pulsating through her entire body. She could not help moaning over and over again. When he came, she did as well and it felt so immense that she felt like she was having a seizure. Her body stiffened, she threw her head back and a bellowing moan escaped her mouth. As her body convulsed and shuddered, she slumped and dropped into his awaiting embrace. She kissed him, then as he held her with his arms around her. She gasped for air. "Again...Again...Oh my God Izuku again." Momo said drawing in deep breaths and exhaling sharply.

In her Room, which was at least four rooms away. Takeyama Yu put her pillow over her head. Trying valiantly to muffle the sounds she heard from down the hall. Then when it seemed that they were done. The two started up again. "Geez Momo..Izuku..take a break will ya...You two have been doing it for hours." She whispered pushing the Pillow against her ears to block out the loud sounds of her young friend having sex with Izuku. Though feeling a little envious that the two were having such incredible sex.

Basically collapsing holding each other after the sixth time, Momo gazed fondly at Izuku. She had her head pillowed on his broad muscled left peck. With her arms tightly around him and her left leg draped over his. She was still breathing hard as was he and she had to wonder. "How the fuck did Mina let him go...he..he...oh wow." She thought as she snuggled against him. His eyes were closed and she knew he was asleep. She should be asleep, because she was just as tired. But she was too stoked to do nothing more then lie there knowing that tomorrow she would be lucky if she did not walk bowlegged. She smiled, then drifted off to sleep.

Arising early, Momo eased herself out of bed and after grabbing a robe. Not wanting to wake him, worried that he might leave or want to leave. No she had plans for at least one more encore of what they had done most of the night. Putting on the robe she sneaked down the Hall for something to eat and drink for both of them. Finding Takeyama in the Kitchen, sitting at the Table with a large Coffee Cup in front of her. "Are you two done finally...you kept me up all night." She said with a exasperated sigh. Drinking heavily from her Mug. Momo blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that...I guess I should have made you some noise canceling headphones before we...we..started." Momo said though not really feeling sorry. No she felt like she was walking on air. Takeyama smiled.

"So was it that good?" Takeyama asked no longer feeling so tired. Momo nodded and smiled broadly.

"Oh yeah...really really good...in fact it was spectacular." Momo commented, taking out two bottles of water and a a couple of her favorite breakfast bars. She then went back to her room. To find Izuku sitting up, leaning against the headboard. He had a huge smile on his face. She handed him the water and then two of the Breakfast Bars. Then took off her robe and joined him. While eating, he looked over at her.

"Sooo...where do we go from here?" Izuku asked right before taking another bite. "Was this...a one time thing or...something else." Momo giggled and shook her head.

"I do not do one time things...I do not do one night stands remember." Momo told him and Izuku smiled. "How would you feel about us...well you moving in here with me?" She asked him and he paled. Almost choking on the Breakfast bar he had bitten into.

"Whaaaaaat?" Izuku asked and she smiled at him.

"Moving in here with me...listen sex with you is outstanding and I figure that all I am suggesting is that we skip the long process of dating each other...and just move in with each other." Momo told him and he was still in complete shock. What could he say.

"Okay." Izuku said and before he could say anything else, Momo jumped onto him. Latching her lips on his and pressing her naked perfect body against his, thrusting a condom into his hand.

Out in the Kitchen, Takeyama groaned as she heard them going at it again. "She forgot to make me those headphones." She muttered, deciding to instead to turn the TV on and put the Volume all the way up. Hopefully drown them out. 'Why do I have the feeling that...there is going to be a Man living here." She smiled and was happy for Momo.

Finishing again, Momo could not help but smile broadly. "Oh my god...I think I am falling in love with him. I can't be, we just got together last night. What it must be is I have fallen in lust with him." She thought, but she knew her heart all to well. "Nope I am in love."

In route later that afternoon, Momo went with him to collect Izuku's meager possessions and clothes from his Studio Apartment. She was not even surprised to learn that he was not living at the Endeavor's Agency Building and she could not blame him. Who would want to live in the same building with that blowhard. Even Shoto lived elsewhere. They were within a couple of Blocks from his Apartment when they came across a small gang of thugs. They were tormenting an Old Store Keeper, attempting to illicit some type of Protection Money from the old man. So she and Izuku decided to instruct the Thugs that just because it was a Minor Crime, it was still a Crime. The Thugs were so minor that Izuku did not even have to power up and she did not have to use her Shield. When the last one dropped, she gazed over at Izuku and licked her lips. She leapt up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Kissing him so hard that their teeth ground together. He had no choice but to hold her up with his hands underneath her thighs. Spotting a Uni-sex Bathroom off to one side. "In there...in there now!" She whispered into his ear and he looked at her slightly confused. She pulled at him with her arms. "Go in there...I...I need you...NOW!" She stated more demanding, beginning to rub and gyrate her lower regions against him. With some hesitation he carried her inside the Bathroom and she removed her Shield and wedged it into the door handle. Then slipped her right hand down in between them.

"Mo..Momo...what are you doing?" Izuku gasped as he heard and felt his Zipper being pulled down. Then felt her hand inside his pants and around his shaft.

"Got..got to have this...need you to do me!" Momo whispered in his ear, licking it, biting his lobe lightly and then she kissed his ear. "Really need you to do me." She whispered huskily, pulling his cock out through his pants and began to rub his tip against her Uniform Panties. She moaned softly. With a small seductive smile, she let go of him and moved both her Uniform Panties and her thong Panties aside, taking her left hand off his shoulder she reached down with that hand and took hold of his Shaft again. Aiming the tip towards her and he suddenly felt something warm, wet and tight wrap around his Cock. "Fuck me...Izuku...FUCK ME HARD!" She demanded and with a small smile he just went with it, bracing her against the wall he started to thrust hard into her. Causing her to moan louder and louder. The sound echoed of the Walls. Almost there, Izuku was about to pull himself out of her and she shook her head. "No...ohhh...Cum in me...ahhh..It is alright..ahhh...safe time..Oh wow ahhh...on pill." She told him moaning as she spoke. When he released she moaned even louder, her thighs tightened around him and he knew she also had cum. She kissed him pressing herself even more against him.

It took a few minutes for both of them to compose themselves and as they left, Momo smiled contently at him. Holding his left hand tightly in her right. Izuku though was looking at her oddly. "Uhm Momo...not that I am complaining...but...you are way different then...what I remember you being in school...I mean in school you were...reserved, uhm sort of refined and...overall class. I...don't think you would ever...you know want to do it in a public bathroom." Izuku said attempting to find out perhaps his impression of her back then was wrong. She laughed.

"Izuku I am not a deprived sexual deviate like Mineta...actually I am the same person that you remember." Momo told him and Izuku stared at her in shock. "Why I am being so...so...well horny is the best word to use...I am want to make up for lost time." Now Izuku was utterly confused and she knew it. "Listen, I told you that I want to skip all that Bullshit...mainly because I figure that if we were not restricted from having any type of normal social life...We would be together already...I would have asked you out and I know you would have said yes." She took a breath. "Then at some point we would have fallen for each other, became Boyfriend and Girlfriend and by now we would by like Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu." Momo grimaced slightly and then continued. "Dated, fell in love, married and from what I heard they are expecting their second child. We got cheated out of all of that..just because Aiwaza decided that...we were to act like adults but then he treated us like..children." Izuku had to agree with her reasoning. It all made sense now. Weird sense, but sense regardless.

"So we are basically skipping over a lot of what would be considered normal interaction." Izuku said and Momo nodded.

"Yep...that is about it." Momo said and they walked on, now within a block of his Apartment.

"If we are going to skip the Bullshit as you put it...then we should just get Married." Izuku stated and Momo stumbled on her own feet slightly, this time she stared at him in shock.

" ..WHAT?" Momo asked her with her mouth gaping open. He smiled at her.

"Get Married...you know I tell you I love you and just ask...Momo will you Marry me?" Izuku said and Momo gasped audibly, a smile slowly spread across her face and she lunged at him. Throwing herself against him and kissed him. Parting slightly, she stared into his eyes and smiled at him. "Is that a Yes?" He asked and she nodded. Kissing him again.

"Oh yeah that is a definite Yes." Momo moved away from him and retook his hand. "Where is that Apartment of yours? We need to get there and then Make Love...not sex...all the rest of the day and maybe until tomorrow morning." She declared as he pointed towards a building a half a block away.

Sitting up on his small Twin Bed, Momo yawned then sniffed, smelling something amazing wafting from his Studio Apartment's Kitchenette. Looking over, she saw his naked backside of his body, with an apron strap around his waist as he stirred something within a frying pan on the back 2 burner stove. He turned his head towards her. "Ah good you are awake...breakfast will be done in just a minute." Izuku said, then returned to cooking.

"This might work out better then I would ever dream." Momo thought as she smiled broadly. Thinking about the fact that neither she or Takeyama knew how to cook. At most they would nuke something or have take out. She had commented to Takeyama that she could burn toast and her older friend was about the same when it came to cooking. If what Izuku was cooking right now was as good as it smelled. Then it had to be good. He scooped half of what he was cooking onto a Plate added toast and set it on a tray. Right besides some Orange Juice and Milk. Then spun around and set it onto her Lap.

"Egg Omelet, with Sausage, Seared Green Peppers and Onions." Izuku announced and Momo smiled. Picked up the fork and took a bite. She moaned audibly and savored the taste.

"Oh my God." Momo gasped. "This is incredible." Taking another bite and chewing as he scooped out less and then sat down next to her. She stared over at him while chewing on another bite. "You definitely have to Marry me now...and also you are doing all of the Cooking." She announced, soon clearing her plate and after he was done with his. He took her plate and his and headed back to the Kitchenette, scooping the last onto her Plate then handed it back to her. She finished the rest off in a few seconds with regret. "Before you sit down and negotiate with Takeyama...make her something like that...she will agree to anything at that point to get you to sign on with the Mountain Agency." They had talked about that last night right after round 7 of their lovemaking sessions. They both believed it would be best that he transfer, that way they could be a Married Couple team. They already noticed that during the two confrontations with Criminals, they worked extremely well together. Something though was off. "Okay he is outstanding in bed, he cooks, he is fun to be with and he is outstanding in bed." She thought smiling, knowing that she listed the bed part twice just because he was outstanding in bed. "I have to talk to Mina..to find out why she would ever let him go. No rational woman would not unless it was something really serious. Like maybe secretly he is actually a girl in drag." She chuckled as she watched him clean the dishes. Then pack them into a small box. She then realized that he had awoken about an hour ago, because five similar boxes sat over at one side. Containing all of his possessions, clothes and just about everything else he had. Which in her mind was not much. Not where she had two huge closets packed almost full with just her clothes.

Later that day while Takeyama negotiated with Izuku the terms from a 40 page Contract for him to join the MT Agency. Momo decided she had to know why it had not worked between her friend Mina and Izuku soon to be her Husband. Calling her, she arranged to meet her at their weekly get together location, Starbucks. Arriving, she saw Mina sitting at their usual table. "Hey Girl...What's up?" Mina asked with a huge smile and Momo went over and hugged her. "You know we just saw each other with the others just a couple of days ago." Her friend stated and Momo inhaled softly.

"Well...me and Izuku are together now and...I sort of need to know..." Momo was unsure how to ask and Mina chuckled.

"Why it did not work between us...oh I bet he said some ridiculous notion that he could not handle me being me...right?" Mina said and Momo nodded.

"Something like that...after being with him and...ahem...being with him...in bed...I sort of wonder how you could let him go." Momo felt her cheeks redden slightly and Mina giggled.

"In bed huh...oh yeah...I remember that part..with fond memories...bet you found out that he is more then good in that department..that was what really hard for me to break up with him." Mina said and Momo gasped.

"You broke up with him...Why?" Momo asked and Mina sipped her coffee, then tried to smile but just could not bring herself to do it.

"It was getting to serious for me...he was talking about the whole nine yards...you know Marriage, kids and all of that domestic stuff. Oh don't get me wrong, I could handle dissuading him for a while...especially how...well you have experienced it...the man is a dynamo in bed. But eventually I knew I would relent and bang...I am married." Mina slapped her hands together. "At some point I knew that I would come to resent him afterwards...I am not the type yet to want to get married."

"So you two breaking up had nothing to do with you...he said you sort of liked being an exhibitionist and you were a bit flirty with everyone." Momo asked and Mina laughed.

"Oh god no...he knew what he was getting when we got together...hell girl you show more skin then I have in your Uniform then I have." Mina replied and both laughed. "I think he uses that as the excuse because...well...for a time it was just him and his Mother...and then all of a sudden he is dating me. I can be a bit of a handful...but you know that. So when I broke up with him...I had to spend an hour telling him that it was not his fault..that he did nothing wrong. Still I think he cried for awhile and I can tell you...I was tempted to take him back right then...I hated hurting him that way." She said sadly and Momo suspected that in time Mina and Izuku probably would have gotten back together. "Enough about our failed romance...so you and him are together...that's great...so is it serious?" She asked smiling again and Momo nodded.

"We are...we are getting Married." Momo said and Mina squealed.

"We got to call the others...they got to know this." Mina stated pulling out her Cell Phone and contacting the other 4 Girls.

**0**

With a grumble, Takeyama Yu added the amendment to the Contract. She could not believe that she was agreeing to this. That she was agreeing to let Izuku Midoriya have one extra week of paid vacation. But her mind was not functioning normally. After she ate what he had made for Lunch in the Kitchen, she believed that she would agree to just about anything. Taking another bit of the Chicken and Vegetables that he said he just whipped together, she sighed with delight. Adding her own amendment for him to sign. One that stated that he do all of the Cooking from now on.

That night, Takeyama made sure that Momo gave her some Noise Cancelling Headphones and headed to bed. Fully knowing what the two would be doing in the next half hour and probably half the night.

0

One week later they walked into the Magistrates Office with some of their Friends and of course their Families. All of them voiced their concerns that perhaps the two were rushing into this. But still congratulated them after the Ceremony. As the two headed back to the Mt Agency Building, Kyoka had to ask them before they left. "Hey aren't you two going on...you know a Honeymoon somewhere else...like Hawaii?" Momo smiled at her friend.

"Nope...though we are taking the next week off." With that Momo was lifted up bridal style and Izuku leapt into the air.

The End.

(Sorry it is kind a Short...but I had an idea for another short story and I want to get to it)


	48. Chapter 48

My Hero Academia: Rebirth (Short Story) Part 1

**The Beginning**

Destruction could be seen all about, some of the Buildings were smoking and debris was everywhere. Stumbling out of some of the wreckage, Momo Yaoyorozu gazed about in shock. Making her way over to some of her Classmates, she was relieved that so far none of them were critically injured. Helping Kyoka Jiro up, her closest friend gasped at the amount of destruction. Then proceeded to aid Momo in checking on the others. Keeping well away from the large Monster that was not moving at all a good fifty meters away. Just in case it was playing possum. When the Nomu creature had attacked, three teachers had tried to subdue it. All three were easily defeated and to Momo relief as she checked on Mister Snipe, Nemuri Kayama and Cementos. It seemed that they were no worse for wear. "What the fuck was that thing? Oh I know it was a Nomu...but it was so powerful...even stronger then the one at the Training Dome." Kyoka asked, focusing her Earjacks towards the thing and sighing with relief. "It seems to be...dead." Then she heard a faint heartbeat and took an involuntary step back. Refocusing her Earjacks and then she exhaled softly, then held her breath realizing that if the faint heartbeat was not the Nomu then it had to be someone else. "Oh no!" She gasped pointing over by the Dark Creature and Momo fully understood. Someone was over there by it and by her friends expression, that someone was hurt really badly. Walking over towards the Monster, she looked down and gasped in shock, placing both of her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my God...it's Midoriya...or what's left of him." Momo whispered aghast at what she saw and Kyoka rushed to her side.

"HHHHHooowww...is he even still alive?" Kyoka asked as she looked at what was left of Izuku Midoriya, forcing herself from not puking. There was not much left of their Classmate and Friend. Half of his right side was almost crushed flat. His Right arm was completely gone as was his left leg bellow the knee. His left side of his face was a pulped mess and his left eye was completely gone. Kneeling besides him, Momo began to create Bandages, Needles with Pain Medication a High Morphine Derivative inside them and anything else she could think of that might keep him alive long enough for Emergency Medical to save his life. Kyoka stared at him, shaking her head in shock unable to even move.

"Kyoka call Emergency Services." Momo ordered her and Kyoka just stood there staring at Midoriya. "KYOKA...CALL EMERGENCY SERVICES!" Momo yelled this time jarring her friend out of her stupor. "Come on Midoriya just hold on...you will be alright...but you have to hold on." She whispered to him, hoping that he heard her. But secretly knowing that he was not going to make it. She had watched as he sacrificed himself to stop the Nomu saving them all. She was not about to give up. Not after he had saved them all from his Class, along with the teachers and Class B. "Come on Mid...Izuku...you got to hold on." She told him, determined to save him.

Not able to remain because she could not handle seeing Midoriya like that, Kyoka turned her back and then pulled out her Cell Phone. After making the Call she watched as others slowly approached, some stumbling with a bit of uncertainty in their steps. The Monster had really alarmed them. It had been so powerful and potentially deadly. Even attacking the thing together did not work. It knocked them aside as if they were nothing. Then Midoriya went all out, she had watched as he hit the thing with his right fist and his entire arm basically exploded. But it had worked because it also blew a huge hole right through the Monsters Chest. He then did the same with his left leg across the things head and again half of his leg exploded. Unfortunately the Nomu did not die right away, because it got two massive blows in. Once that pulped the left side of his face and the other crushing the right side of his chest. When some of the others saw him, she watched as Ochaco broke down and started to cry, slumping to her knees. Tsuyu Asui knelt besides her comforting her. Mina was staring down at Midoriya, huge tears flooding down her cheeks, off to one side of the Pink Girl. Shoto Todoroki and Eijio Kisishima were deathly silent, but she could see that both had tears in their eyes. Minuro Mineta looked and then moved over to one side to puke. She stumbled back to tell Momo that Emergency Services was on their way, then stopped at the edge not able to look again at the grisly sight.

Creating Large Padded Bandage Pads, Momo applied then hoping to stop the Bleeding. Each one seemed to become soaked after a several minutes. So she applied more. She had already created an IV Solution of Plasma and injected the needle in his Left Arm. Valiantly trying to keep him alive with anything she could think of. Izuku moaned and his one eye fluttered open. "Need to...nnneeeed to...pass on...hope for...the future." His voice barely a whisper as he gasped for air between his words and Momo leaned closer.

"Listen Midoriya...uhm Izuku...you just hold on...the Medics are coming...so just hold on." Momo stated biting her bottom lip as she looked at him. Fully tempted to divulge something personal to him, wanting him to live so she could. Regret flooded through her, for so long she had harbored and concealed a secret from him. One that had developed over time. He seemed to squint his one eye.

"Who...who is that? I cannot see you." Izuku whispered straining to see and Momo leaned even closer now directly over his line of sight from his one eye.

"It is me...Yaoyorozu." She said to him and he inhaled painfully.

"You...probably better choice then me." Izuku said softly giving a very weak chuckle. He swallowed dryly. "Must..Must pass...hope for the...Future...sorry." He whispered and then before she could ask or even react, he threw his left arm over the back of her neck and lunged upwards. Locking his lips onto hers. At first her immediate impulse was to push herself away from him, but instead she gave a small smile and kissed him back. Believing perhaps he wanted to at least kiss a girl before he expires, she was going to accommodate him and return the kiss. After several seconds, he let go of her and was breathing hard shallow breaths. "Now...now there is hope...hope for the futurrrrrrrrreeee." With that he closed his eye and Momo began to panic.

"No...come on Izuku...don't go...just hold on.." Momo leaned closer near his right ear. "If you want more kisses from me...then you cannot die." She whispered and then she saw it. The left side of his chest slowly rose and then fell. Listening she could hear his labored breathing. The Medics arrived and Momo moved back to allow them to work. Though she did not go far. Kyoka moved closer to her.

"He kissed you." Kyoka said tears still running down her cheeks and Momo nodded.

"Yes he did...I...I...kinda think he...no I do not want to even think that." Momo stated, she did not want to consider that he had done that as some type of last memory thing. Where he believed he was about to die and wanted to at least kiss a girl before he did. Tears stung her eyes as she watched the Medics work valiantly to stabilize him.

"Uhm...I...do you think he is going to make it?" She asked in concern and the others there listened to her intently.

"I do not know...I really...hope so." Momo stated feeling her own tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "I really hope so." She whispered. The Medics soon loaded Izuku into the Ambulance and sped off. Other Ambulances arrived a few minutes later and the Medics began to check on the others. Loading some of the injured into the Ambulances. She and a few others who were not injured decided to go to the Hospital.

Inside the UA Hospital, those that were not being tended to by Recovery Girl and other Medical Staff. Sat in the Waiting room, anxiously waiting for any type of news. It had been four hours and the Surgeons were still operating on Izuku. His Mother had arrived and what surprised everyone, Katsuki Bakugo had taken her off to another room so that she could cry. He still had not returned from being with the Elder Midoriya. When Toshinori Yagi aka All Might went in the room, all the others suddenly heard a lot of yelling from Inko Midoriya and then crying. The waiting itself was driving Momo crazy. Twice a Nurse came out and told them that the Doctor would be out soon to give them any news. That was an hour ago. "Where is he...it has been over an hour!" Mina growled angrily, pacing as she glared at the Double Doors. Momo could see that others were also glaring at the Doors and becoming just as frustrated. Hell she was ready to burst through the door and demand to know details. Then by cue a very tired looking Man in a Doctors Lab coat came out. He lite a cigarette and after blowing a huge cloud above him. He visibly slouched.

"Sorry I have not come out sooner...is the Mother here?" The Doctor asked and Toru ducked her head inside the side room and within a second. Inko Midoriya, Toshinori Yagi and Katsuki Bakugo came out. "Okay Miss Midoriya...he is in guarded condition...not stable...at most I have given him time...but not much...perhaps two weeks, no more then that." When he finished Inko wailed and dropped to her knees. "I am sorry...but the damage is just too extensive." He said and about everyone joined the elder Midoriya and cried.

**Anger Unleashed:**

Walking down the Hallway in route back to the Dorms, Momo felt tired. She like a couple of the others had spent most of their time with Izuku. Since the School had adjusted the days Classes to be only two hours, it gave her a good amount of time to sit with him. As she made her way, she noticed that there was a lot of differently Uniformed Students in the Hall. Then she remembered that today the Local Normal Schools were coming for a tour of the UA Campus. Passing several of the outsiders, she barely acknowledged them anxious to sit with Izuku in his room. Mina and Koji Koda were already there. "Whoowee look at her." She heard someone say as she passed a couple of Boys that were wearing Purple Jackets and Ties. One of them stepped in front of her. "Hey there sweet thing." The Boy said leering at her. "Me and my friend there are from the Grandeur Academy...one of the most exclusive Private Schools in the Country...who might you be?" He asked looking her up and down, then whistled softy. His friend was besides him making no effort to hide the fact that he was staring at her breasts.

"I bet Jean that if we ask her nice...she might guide us around here...like perhaps the Library, the Gym...her Bedroom." The other said with a huge smile.

"Please let me pass...I have somewhere important to be." Momo softly said and both laughed.

"Oh come on...what's more important then being nice to us guests of your School." The one called Jean said with a huge smile, making no attempt to move. She started to get even more annoyed and began to feel some type of energy well up inside her.

"Please get out of my way!" Momo stated angrily and the two Boys laughed again. One of them reached out and clasped her left forearm. Pulling away, she tried to step around them and one of them barred her way.

"You know there girl...we tried to do this nicely...now I think you should try to be a little more accommodating." Jean said with a huge smile and Momo felt the rage engulf her. The Energy within her needing a release. With a growl, she slammed her right fist into the nearby Lockers and the two boys quickly back peddled away from her. Their eyes widened in shock and fear. Putting his hands up out towards her. "Hey listen...we were just fooling around...uhm...we are sorry." With that they walked away and Momo looked over at the Locker she had hit. The Entire section of ten Lockers was bent inward, the metal seemed to be molded around her right hand.

"What the...?" Momo stared at the destruction in disbelief. "Did I do that?" She whispered and withdrew her hand, it was encased in some type of shiny black fabric and she watched in confusion as the Fabric seemed to just vanish within her skin. Down the Hall, Nemuri Kayama was about to intervene and before she could Yaoyorozu had somehow destroyed several Metal Lockers with one minor blow with her right hand. Rushing forward to the young girl, she clasped her arm and led her away.

"I know what that was. Come with me...we have to tell Toshinori Yagi what you just did." Nemuri said excitingly as she almost dragged Momo down the halls towards the Teachers lounge. Finding him sitting off to one side, staring out the window at the Hospital Building. Recovery Girl had kicked him out and told him not to come back until he had at least eight hours sleep. But how could he sleep, he blamed himself for what had happened to Midoriya. Upon seeing him, she took Momo right up to him. "Yagi...Yagi...you will never believe what I just saw." She told him and he became more alert. Staring up at Momo in shock.

"Sit down please and tell me...tell me exactly what happened...and then tell me exactly what happened after he was...he was injured." Yagi said and Momo did. It took about an hour and by the end. Momo blushed feeling a little embarrassed about Izuku kissing her. But Toshinori Yagi looked over at Nemuri.

"Could he have...? When he kissed her..." Nemuri asked and Yagi smiled finally.

"Yes it is possible he did...Yaoyorozu, close your eyes and now concentrate...do you feel some type of energy within you?" Toshinori asked and Momo did as he said. She could feel something, so she nodded. "Then he did...he transferred One for All into you...alright relax Miss Yaoyorozu this is going to take some time to explain." When done Momo stared at him in shock. She had so many questions but Toshinori Yagi wanted to test her some more just to make sure. "Okay now I want you to focus on that energy...let it flow within you...build within you...but keep it minimal otherwise you might harm yourself with it." He instructed her and Momo nodded again and felt the Energy begin to rise within her. Both teachers gasped and Nemuri tipped over in her chair. Momo opened her eyes to find herself staring through some type of lenses over her eyes. "What the...?" Toshinori asked in shock and Momo looked at herself and she also gasped.

"What is...where did this come from?" Momo asked gesturing at the Dark Shinny Suit that now encompassed her Body. It seemed to shimmer.

"You tell us...you started to...alright power down and lets see what happens." Toshinori told her and when Momo did the Suit disappeared within her. "Now that is unusual to say the least." He commented and then noticed that her right index fingertip still had some of the Material on it. Momo removed a Telescope from within her and put her finger under the lens, looking through the Telescope she gasped.

"Nanites! They are Nanites." Momo informed them with a smile, both stared at her in confusion. "Nanites are microscopic Machines that...well these I have no idea what they do. Since no one ever made any before. But they are Microscopic Machines." She stood and after setting down the Telescope.

"Where are you going?" Yagi asked and Momo smiled at him.

"To the Support Lab...I need to analyze them." Momo declared and left, Yagi followed her with Nemuri close behind him. Once there with the help of Higari Maijima alias Powerloader and Mei Hatsume they analyzed the microscopic machines. Maijima was in shock as he stared at the Screen that enlarged the tiny machines.

"From what I can tell or rather the Computer can tell...these things are beyond our current technology...where the hell did they come from?" Higari Maijima asked looking over at Momo who smiled.

"I...I think I created them...well actually I think my Subconscious Created them to handle...the Energy from One for All." Momo told them and then thought about it further. "So these Nanites which I created, basically help me Harness the Energy without harming myself...i wonder what else they do." Picking up an Small Utility Knife, she ran it across her thumb. She had heard that at one time a Engineer theorized that Microscopic Nanites could eventually be used once they were created to heal wounds. They all watched as the cut slowly closed and then was gone.

"Lets test this further...this healing factor that they do." Mei said, taking the knife and cutting her thumb. She held it out to Momo who nodded.

"Okay you little buggers..fix that cut." Momo whispered and then all of them watched as a small cloud of nothing more then dark dust, flowed over to Mei Hatsume's thumb. Watching further as the wound slowly closed and then also was gone.

"Do you realize the Medical Applications of those things...they could..." Nemuri looked over at Toshinori and his eyes widened. "No that might be too much for them to do...small cuts is one thing...that is something much more." She said and then Momo looked at both of them.

"Actually I think those Nanites can do it...from what I can tell...they have almost infinite power reserves...and I am betting they recharge by tapping into One for All." Higari Maijima said and looked over at Momo as well. "It is up to you...it could be risky." Momo smiled.

"Yes but if it works...then I can do the same for Iz...Midoriya." Momo declared. Toshinori went over to a nearby Workbench and laid down. Pulling his shirt open. Momo moved over and sat down next to him. For some reason she knew she had to power up to at least 5%, so she did and then instructed the Nanites to repair Toshinori's injuries. A larger dark dusty cloud flowed over onto Toshinori and then they all waited.

Nearly Ten hours later, Momo slumped in her seat. It was taking all of her concentration to keep the Power Level from One for All at 5%. The Dark Mass of Dust, seemed to flow from her to Toshinori and then back again. Then after several minutes back at Toshinori. 'They are recharging and then going back to work." Mei Hatsume stated with complete attention on what was happening. They had all watched as Toshinori's large scars on his Chest and Stomach seemed to fade and disappear and now his breathing was not as harsh. Another Hour and the Mass returned to Momo and did not go back to him.

"I guess they are done." Momo said in a tired voice and Toshinori sat up. Inhaled deeply and then smiled.

"They are done alright...they did it...I would have to have an X-Ray to confirm it...but I think they rebuilt my Stomach." Toshinori stated with a huge smile.

"Then this will work on Izu...Midoriya." Momo said about to stand, but Nemuri placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"No not yet...you need to rest...I know he is hanging on by a thread...but you won't do him any good if you collapse from exhaustion and hunger. Besides let Recovery Girl make sure that it did work on Mister Yagi before you do anything else." Nemuri advised and Momo nodded, then weakly stood. "Mei Hatsume...could you help her to her room so she can rest?" The Elder woman asked Mei stepped over next to Momo.

"Tomorrow I am going to do it regardless..that is if it worked." Momo said and with some help from Mei, she headed back to her Dorm Room.

**The Hospital X-Ray Room: The Next Day**

Staring at the Screen, Recovery Girl was confused and a bit excited. She had never seen where something had somehow rebuilt a human organ. But that was what she was seeing. Toshinori Yagi had a fully formed functional stomach inside him and all other damage to him was gone. There was not even a scar.

In the Corridor outside of the X-Ray Room, Momo leaned against the wall. She had barely slept last night and when she did all she could dream about was Izuku. It took her until now to figure out that she liked him. No she seriously liked him. Thinking back to when she first thought about him other then just a Classmate and Friend, it was at the Pussycat Camp when Pixie Bob was manhandling him. She found herself feeling jealous. Having an intense desire to tell the older woman to take her hands off him. After that the attraction to him seemed to grow and after that kiss, she decided that she wanted it all. She wanted to date him, be with him and to be his Girlfriend. But first she needed to save him. Still she had no idea how she created such advanced technology. Sure she could create something if she knew the Molecular make-up of something. But Sophisticated Nanites was way beyond her understanding or anyone else on the Planet. "How did I create them?" She whispered and then it came to her. "One for All...that has to be it. Now from what Mister Yagi told me it kind of enhances the Holder with Power...what if it does more then that...what if it also enhances other aspects of the Holder...such as intelligence." She said to herself, silently calculating the increased strength that she had seen Izuku had when he was at 20% and then using the a variation of the Bromberg theory intermixed with Einsteins theory of relativity, she had her answer. One for All had given her the subconscious knowledge to create them. Toshinori stepped out of X-Ray and smiled.

"It is official...it worked." Toshinori declared and Momo stepped from the wall, walking down the Hallway towards Midoriya's Intensive Care Room. "Wait...maybe we should conduct further tests...before you do this." Momo stopped walking.

"For how long do we do these tests...a day...a week...longer?" Momo asked and then inhaled sharply. "Meanwhile as we do these tests...Izuku is slipping away...and it is not slowly...each time I see him..he is weaker and weaker...No it has to be now." She then continued to walk.

"Consider the risks..not only to you but him...what you intend to do is far more extensive then repairing my Injuries...what if it completely drains you of One for All...what if you do this and it does not work...then what?" Toshinori asked and Momo shrugged.

"It is better then doing nothing and...I can't let him die..I can't." Momo said softly and sadly. Opening the door she saw him, as before over a half dozen Machines were connected to him. Keeping him alive. Three different IV solutions were plugged into his left arm. One a pain suppressor, another a broad based antibiotic and the last a mixture of medications that helped with keeping him from slipping into the abyss. Walking over to him, she sat down in the chair by his bed and took his left hand in hers. "Okay you miracles of Science...do your thing." This time she powered up to 15% and she watched as a larger Cloud then any before flowed onto him. Standing at the door, Toshinori exhaled sharply.

"The minute you feel something is wrong...or Recovery Girl notices something is wrong...then you are to stop..Understand." Toshinori declared and Momo had to agree. Then returned her full attention back to Izuku. Toshinori smiled. "Good luck and...I hope this works." He closed the door. Not about to mention that she had called Midoriya, Izuku. Believing that she might have more to gain if he did awaken, so did his young Protege. Namely a Girl that is infatuated with him.

To be continued:


	49. Chapter 49

My Hero Academia: Rebirth (Short Story) Part 2

**Repairs and an Upgrade:**

Straining with maintaining 15% Power, Momo felt her head begin to droop. Fourteen Hours had passed and she had no idea how much longer it would take. Without warning, Recovery Girl entered and walked up to the Bed. She pulled out a pair of Medical Scissors and before Momo could ask. The Older Woman cut the bandages away from his Face and chest. Then gasped. "Look at that...just look at that." Recovery Girl ran her hand over the right side of his chest and whistled. His chest was no longer crushed and the left side of his face including the eye had been repaired. The Old Nurse began to disconnect the machines and Momo was about to protest. "He does not need them anymore...his breathing is normal and so is his heartbeat." The Old woman said with a small smile, removing the Pain Medication from him. "But I think until you are done...we better keep him unconscious." She recommended and then after several minutes left. With a shuddering breath, Momo looked at his bandaged Stump of his Right Arm and Left Leg. It had moved from the last time she looked. The bandages then dropped off and she could actually see Bones seeming to protrude from the stumps. Skin, Muscles and Tendons were being slowly added. The Nanites were essentially rebuilding his Arm and Leg right before her eyes. She stroked his left hand feeling the scars on his hand.

"Too bad there is nothing we can do about that...you know when you access One for All and it breaks your bones." Momo whispered and then a thought came to her. "I wonder...I wonder if the Nanites could intertwine and infuse...say Carbonized Compressed Titanium within his Bones...then I doubt anything could break them." She chuckled and decided to see if the Little Microscopic Machines would do that. Concentrating she released his left hand with her right, opened her shirt and removed a Block of Ultra Carbonized Compressed Titanium from her. Laying it onto the bed. To her delight the Nanites seemed to understand she watched as a few billion flowed over to the Block and then into her, then onto Izuku. An hour later, after eating some of the Food that Recovery Girl had sent. She created a Small hand held Metal detector. Waving it over his body, it dinged indicating he had metal within him in one small area. She suspected that in time all of his bones would be infused with the almost indestructible Metal.

Dozing slightly but keeping herself at 15%, Momo glanced over at the clock. Another Six hours had passed and from what she could tell most of his Left Leg was back as was most of his right arm. "God these Nanites are amazing...they are somehow replicating from energy organic parts." She whispered in awe, but had a distinct impression that this was a one time thing. After this, she had a feeling that she could not have the tiny Machines repair someone this vastly or maybe not at all. Picking up the Metal Detector she ran it over him and it beeped loudly everywhere she held it. Looking over at the Block of Titanium, she noticed that more then three quarters of it was gone. About 12 Pounds of it. With only perhaps five pounds left. With an exhausted inhale, she blinked her sore eyes and waited. "It won't be long now and then..and then..I have to tell him." She stated silently swearing to herself that she would. Or at least do something that informed him how she felt.

Entering again, Recovery Girl took out another of the Needles from his arm. This one was the Antibiotics. The last one was the one that was keeping him asleep and that one she would remove when it was time for Izuku Midoriya to wake up and live. Momo watched impatiently as the Nanites slowly repaired his Left Big Toe and his Right Middle Fingertip. She had been tempted to not have them repair or actually replace all of his fingers. Wanting him awake so that she could make her declaration. "If they do not replace his Middle Finger...How would he flip off someone that pissed him off." She whispered and then lightly laughed at her own little joke. When they finally were done, the Nanites returned to her and disappeared within her. She slumped and turned off the Power. Then found herself wide awake when Recovery Girl came back and unhooked the Medication that was keeping Izuku asleep.

"He should awaken in about an hour." Recovery Girl said and then left. Not wanting to be there when he awoke because she suspected that the Teenage Girl had something in mind and she did not need an audience. But as the door shut, Momo passed out.

**The Awakening and the Declaration:**

What seemed to amaze Izuku as his eyes opened was one, he was alive and the second most amazing thing was as he opened his eyes to find Momo Yaoyorozu gripping his left hand in hers. Her head was down on her chest and he knew she was asleep. With a small smile he lifted his right arm to reach over and then it dawned on him. "Wait..my Right arm." He gasped, moving his right hand in front of him. "How...this is impossible...I felt it explode..I saw it explode...but my..,arm is..." Looking down he then noticed that his Left Leg below his knee was also there. He was both stunned and confused at the same time. At that very moment, Momo lifted her head and upon seeing that he was awake, she threw herself onto him. Hugging him, which turned him into a complete mess.

It took a some time, but Momo finally was able to speak and as she returned to sit in the Chair. She smiled at him. "I bet you want to know how...or rather why you are not..." She inhaled sharply and almost cried again.

"I...yes...though...I am a bit confused...you are holding my hand and you just...hugged me." Izuku stuttered and Momo smiled again.

"First I want to know something...did you kiss me because you needed to pass One for All to someone..or was it because of something else...then I would also like to know...why me?" Momo asked and Izuku blushed, lowering his eyes and then after a few seconds.

"I...I did that...I...I...I...sort of...like you...more then I probably should...have for what feels like forever...also I needed to make sure One for All was passed." Izuku closed his eyes to make it easier to talk to her. "And I could have chosen anyone...but I wanted my last moment if it was my last...I...I wanted to kiss you. I am sorry about that." Momo chuckled and leaned closer.

"Why be sorry...I liked it and I will have you know I like you too...have for as long as you probably have liked me." Momo said with a small smile, which completely shocked him.

"Wait...What?" Ensuring that he actually heard her right. She giggled and moved closer.

"I said I liked you kissing me and I like you too...now I believe I said something along the regards right after you kissed me that...I owe this to you and myself." Momo Stood and leaned downward, pressing her lips onto his. Izuku instantly stiffened and after a few seconds he could not help but like it. She parted and smiled sliding herself back slightly on top of him. She had moved both of her hands onto his chest and was smiling at him widely, she then frowned. "One thing...please don't...please don't ever do something like that again...you know almost...I..I do not think I can handle if something like that happens to you again." She pleaded and he nodded. She kissed him, this time she really kissed him. When they came up for air.

"I knew it...I died and this is heaven." Izuku whispered and she giggled. Shaking her head. "Then this is a drug induced dream...that can be the only explanation...there is no possible way...I mean you are...incredible...intelligent and well way too good for me." Before he could point out the vast differences between them. Momo placed her index finger onto his lips.

"Now none of that...do no even think that...I like you because...well because you are nothing like those that everyone assumes I should be with." Momo then kissed him again. Parting she gazed at him fondly. "Okay now I bet you would like to know...how I healed you." She told him all of it. That he had successfully gave her access to One for All and it combined with her Quirk and Subconscious somehow created the Nanites. Along with her theory on how she had created them. He smiled broadly when she told him that Toshinori Yagi now was also completely healed and then she gave him the bad news. That healing him was a one time thing. She somehow felt that she could never do something that extensive again. He looked again at his new Hand and Arm. The scars were gone and as he rotated his wrist it felt strange, heavier then he remembered. "What's wrong?" She asked and he continued to star at his hand.

"Must be I am sort of weak...because I sort of feel heavier." Izuku said as he again moved his right hand around feeling the slight difference. She began to laugh.

"Well...do you see that hand sized amount of Metal right there." Momo pointed at the remains of the Titanium Block she had created. He nodded. "That is all that is left of a Block of Carbonized Compressed Titanium. I sort of gave you an upgrade when I had the Nanites repair and heal you." He looked at her wide eyed.

"What type of upgrade?" Izuku asked and Momo snickered.

"Right now all of your Bones in your body are...well they are infused with that Metal...what I estimate to be about 14 and a half pounds of it, maybe about 15 pounds." Momo told him and he gasped. "Say hello to new and improved Izuku Version 2.0...your bones are now considerable stronger...so when you use One for All it should not break your bones anymore." She told him and he could not believe what she had done.

"You mean like...Wolverine from the Comic Book...Wow that is amazing." Izuku said and then stared at her as she rolled her eyes when he mentioned the Comic Book Character. "Wait...you just called me Izuku." She gave him a confused look.

"Oh so I can kiss you, hug you, lay on you and hold your hand...and not call you Izuku. Hmph!" Momo said pretending to be offended, which caused him to panic.

"No...I mean yes...I...I was just shocked that you called me that...that is all..Please...you can call me by my Name..." Izuku was going to continue to babble but Momo placed a finger on his lips.

"Take it easy Izuku...I was just messing with you...I expect you to call me Momo from now on...understand." Momo declared and then leaned closer her mouth a mere half inch from his. "Also if I did not make it clear before with me kissing and hugging you, Izuku Midoriya...we are now a couple...I am your Girlfriend from this point on." She informed him and he gasped. "Also I think after you are able, w should be a Hero Team." That to him made sense, since both of them had One for All within them. "For now though...we both are probably tired...I know I am." She made no effort to move off him, instead she slipped down some and placed her head on his chest right next to her hands.

"Uhm...Yao...Momo what...?" Izuku was once more confused. He had expected her to get up and maybe move over to the other Bed in the room. She smiled and looked up at him.

"I am sleeping right here...put your arms around me Izuku." Momo ordered him and he slowly did. "Now clasp your hands together...that's right...if you did not know...this is considered cuddling." She told him and he had to admit he liked it. "You need to sleep and so do I...so good night Izuku." He smiled at her.

"Good night Momo...I lo..ike you...I mean I have fallen in Loo..ike with you." Izuku tried to say it, he wanted to say it. But he was afraid that maybe it was too soon. Then a part of him basically said the hell with it. The worse that could happen is she did not say it back or started to laugh. "I...I..LOVEYOU!". He blurted out the important two words loudly. She stiffened and then looked back up at him, with a coy smile.

"Oh you had to be the one to say it first...didn't you...well then I get to say it back...I love you too...now go to sleep." Momo said to him and then she could not help but feel ecstatic. So she was the one that took the steps, to her it was no big deal. If she left to him, she believed that at most right now they would only be holding hands and maybe in a week or two he might kiss the side of her cheek. She almost lost him and she figured that was a great motivator to not risk losing him again.

**0**

The next day after spending a very emotional 7 hours having his Mother in her enthusiasm not only repeatedly hug him but also Momo. Thanking her over and over for saving her Son's life. They both had to promise to come for a visit in the next day or so. An hour later Recovery Girl and the Surgeon that had operated on him, gave him a clean bill of health. Though neither could quite understand how he had gained 15.6 Pounds, that is until Momo told them what the Nanites had done. The School decided to give him and the rest of his Class two days off. So now they had a four day weekend. "You know what..since the Doctor and Recovery Girl said that you need to take some time off...now would be a good time for you to meet my parents." Momo said smiling they walked out of the Campus Hospital.

"Are...Are you serious...we just...got together and...isn't it a little soon for me to meet you Parents...I was thinking maybe a year or two from now." Izuku said back and Momo laughed, shaking her head.

"No..they will want to meet the Boy that I have decided to be with...to be my Boyfriend." Momo declared and he groaned. "It will not be that bad...at most my Mother may fawn over you...my Dad though...that might be a problem." She liked teasing him a little, to watch him go from a passable calmness to complete panic within a few seconds. Giving his fingers that were intertwined with hers, a gentle squeeze. She leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I met your Mom...it is only fair you meet my Mom and Dad." She told him and he sighed, then nodded. She smiled and then pecked him on the cheek. "Good...lets go back so...well all our friends can mob you and then I wil arrange for us to go for a visit...maybe even spend the night." He stumbled.

"Wait...I never agreed to.." Izuku said quickly and Momo giggled.

"But we have to stay the night...by the time we got there it would be after 5 PM." Momo stated and Izuku knew he was essentially trapped. Wondering if this would be like being in a relationship with her. He guessed it would be.

When they entered the Dorms, he was ambushed by just about everyone. All but Bakugo who was no where in sight. He was hugged by the Girls. No he was smothered by the five girls and to his relief, Momo rescued him. Informing them that she was now in a relationship with him. So keep the affection towards her Boyfriend to a respectful minimal. Now when the Boys basically assaulted him, she just stood back and laughed. "Some hero you are." He said towards her as he was mauled by those that believed that they would never see him again, alive. A Spontaneous Party ensued.

Pulling through the Gate, Izuku in the backseat with Momo looked at the huge House. Some time back, she had invited several of their Classmates here to study. He had considered joining them, but then changed his mind. Mainly due to he knew that he would not be able to study at all with his subject of his Crush there. He would have spent the whole time looking at her, admiring just how beautiful she was and that would be about it. There were times in Class he had the same problem. He would look back at her, watching as she stared intently at some academic problem, biting her bottom lip and he would find her so enchanting that it took all of his willpower to make himself look away. Now he was about to enter her Home, to meet her Parents and he was in a word. Terrified. He worried that her Parents would point out the pure and simple truth, Momo was way too good for him and demand that they split up. He just got with her and really did not want to lose her that quickly. But he knew eventually it would happen so there was no point in delaying the inedible. After they stepped out of the Car, Momo began to brush down his sleeves of his Suit Jacket. Smoothing it out. Then adjusted his Tie and then brushed off his Shoulders. "Okay...my Dad is going to probably test you...try to get under your skin...don't let it bother you...he just believes that no one is good enough for me." She told him, then pecked him on the cheek. "You will be just fine." Reaching down, she took his hand and intertwined her fingers into his. Then led him inside. Where her Parents descended upon her, kissing and hugging her. She had to release his hand and for a brief second Izuku considered making a hasty retreat. With One for All he could be out the gate in less then a minute, there were a couple problems with that. For one it would upset Momo, the other she could now use One for All and probably catch him before he cleared the end of the street. So he was stuck there, about to face the inquisition.

"Ah Momo...you need to visit more...we missed you soooo much." Her Mother said then hugged her again. So far Izuku had not really been spotted. The Parents seemed to be completely focusing on her. But that did not last.

"So who is this young Man that you brought with you?" Her Father asked gesturing towards Izuku. Momo smiled and reached back to take his hand, pulling him to join her.

"This is Izuku Midoriya...my Boyfriend." Momo said the last two words proudly and her Father glared at him.

"Oh really...is that so...then I bet we better find out if he is acceptable or not to be your Boyfriend." Her Father declared and then pointed over at an adjoining door several doors away. "My Office." He ordered and Izuku was drawn along by Momo towards the large wooden door. Once in the room, the elder Man walked behind a huge Desk and sat. Pulling open a drawer. "Let's see...Tenya Iida...Mina Ashido...ah here it is...Izuku Midoriya." He removed a folder and flopped it on the desk. Then opened it.

"You didn't Tarashi?" Momo's Mother asked and her Father nodded.

"Of course I did...I had to find out if those in her Class are in a word acceptable and trustworthy...that and I had the inkling that at some point Momo was going to decide to date one of them...so I had my Investigators do a thorough check on all of them." Tarashi Yaoyorozu stated and then began to flip through some of he pages. Momo inhaled sharply. "Tsk..Tsk...it would seem that he did not make much an impression at his other school..actually some of the teachers had no idea who he was...lets see...Mother..Inko Midoriya...Hishashi Midoriya Father...whereabouts...somewhere in the United States...he left 13 years ago...hmm Low Income Family...lives in an Apartment Building...in Musutafu...not really what I would call suitable." Momo had heard enough.

"Dad Stop! He is not one of your employees...he is my Boyfriend." Momo said in frustration and her Father looked up at her.

"Well from what I can tell...he is not no where good enough for you." Tarashi said and Momo expected her Mother to come to her and Izuku's defense. But her Mother Ashimomo said nothing. "So young Man...Tell me why do you think you are good enough to be with my Daughter?" Without hesitation Izuku answered truthfully.

"I'm not...not even close to being worthy or good enough." Izuku said and Momo winced. "Momo is..intelligent, self assured, dedicated and probably the most dependable person that I ever met...She also is the most beautiful Girl that I have ever seen, both inside and out." With a small shrug. "Perhaps it would be best if I just left...maybe Momo we should just go back to being...well Classmates and Friends." When he said that he felt his heart begin to break, turning to leave. She lunged and wrapped her arms around his neck and he had no choice but to put his own hands across her back.

"NO! I am not about to...I almost lost you once already...I am not about to lose you again. Not like this...not after I finally figured out how much..how much I love you...I can't and I wont." Huge tears ran down her face, as Momo clung to Izuku tightly. She placed her face into his right shoulder and cried. "No...No...I can't...please Izuku...don't." He rubbed her back with his right hand.

"It's alright Momo...we can still be friends...and Hero Partners." Izuku whispered reassuringly and Momo continued to cry. Clinging to him, shaking and rubbing her face back and forth on his shoulder. Her father chuckled.

"What do you think Ashi...think he might be suitable after all." Tarashi asked her and Ashimomo smiled. Then picked up a paperclip and it reformed into a Tissue, touching Momo's back tenderly, she handed Momo the Tissue.

"Yes more then suitable...come..come Momo...you know we had to test him and you a little...to make sure that he only wants to be with you because of...your body and your Money." Her Mother Ashimomo said as Momo wiped her tears on the Tissue. It took several minutes of Izuku reassuring her to stop being upset, but still she clung to him as she glared at her parents, upset that they would even doubt her choice. To seal the deal the two Parents both hugged Momo and Izuku at once. "So when do you think that you two might...make it official...you know a spring wedding is sort of a tradition in our family." Her mother asked and Izuku began to hyperventilate. Momo rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Izuku she is just teasing you...right Mom." Momo looked at her Mother. "Right Mom!" She said more sternly and when her Mother just smiled at her. "MOM!" Suddenly fearing that her Mother was being serious. Then watched as her Mother and Father began to laugh. "Not funny...not funny at all...what are trying to do...give my Boyfriend a heart attack or a stroke?" She asked them sternly, hiding the fact that she found it funny how Pale Izuku had become.

"Hey if eventually he is going to be part of our Family...then he will have to get used to our weird sense of humor...won't he." Her Father said with a huge smile and Izuku felt faint. Later that night, Momo sneaked into Izuku's Guest Room and snuggled up against him. Claiming she could no longer sleep alone anymore. It felt too good holding him and being held by him at night and she slept better with him. She did have to reassure him that they both were not ready to have sex yet and she emphasized the word YET. Making sure he knew that they would sometime sooner or later.

Saturday when they returned back to the Dorms, each found a note on their Doors from Aiwaza informing them that he was aware of their situation and that they would be starting Hero Partner Training on Monday after Class with two special instructors that had volunteered to train them. Mandalay and Tiger from the Pussycats.

To be continued


	50. Chapter 50

My Hero Academia: Rebirth (Short Story) Part 3

**Now there are Two: The Ultimate Duo**

Huffing and puffing, Momo found training to be Hero Partners was tougher then she expected. After an extensive Workout with Exercise Equipment where the Two Pro Rescue Heroes had them push themselves to the limit. They now were running laps. What bothered her on the eight Lap was that Izuku did not even look winded, while she was gasping for air. She was fully tempted to Power up and then soar right by him. But that would be against the Training Regime that Tiger had put together. On the Completion of the Fifteenth Lap, they both heard Mandalay in their heads. "That is good enough for now...tomorrow we start the fun stuff...Dual Combat Training." Her voice said and Momo slumped onto the ground. Thinking that the two Pros were there just to torture her. Soon Izuku stepped over to her and still breathing hard, she looked up at him.

"I...huff...I...huff...thought...I...puff...was in...huff..good...shape...huff...puff." Momo said gasping for air. "But you...puff...are...huff...in way...huff puff...better shape." He handed her down a bottle of water and she stretched out her legs. Deciding to sit there until she could actually breath. He shrugged.

"I was doing more intensive training then this before with All Might...remember I had to get way stronger so I could handle One for All without hurting myself." Izuku told her and she shook her head still breathing hard, but she was getting better. Drinking down the Water, she no longer gasped for air.

"It might be a few minutes before...before I can...even stand up...so if you want...you can go back now and I will see you when I have the energy to make it." Momo told him, then he knelt and picked her up Bridal style. With his left arm under her knees and his right along her back. "Hey! What are you doing?" She asked as he held her up against him. Making her put her right arm across his shoulders and placing her left hand on arm.

"Doing what a good Boyfriend is supposed to do...carrying you when you are too tired to walk yourself." Izuku said with a small smile, as he began to carry her towards the Dorm. She smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek.

"No right now you are a great Boyfriend." Momo said, putting her head down on her arm and his Shoulder. Instantly falling even more in love with him. At the Dorm and outside her door, he set her down. "Thank you kind sir...Let me take a Shower and then we can go to the Common Room. Maybe watch a Movie." She told him and he nodded with a smile and headed for his own room to clean up. She stood there a few seconds outside her door, admiring his backside as he walked away. "Ohhh Me Likey." She whispered with a small smile. Going inside her room and took a long hot shower. Still convinced that Mandalay and Tiger were trying to torture them.

On one of the Couches, Momo was leaning back against Izuku, his chin was lightly resting on her right shoulder and he had his arms around her waist with his hands clasped. The Movie AVATAR was just starting and she every couple of seconds, took a piece of popcorn and fed it to him. All in all they were comfortable. Even though they were not alone. Kyoka and Toru were on one of the other couches. After Momo picked up a Large Glass of soda with a straw in it, she let Izuku take a drink and then she did as well out of the same straw. "AAARGGH!" Toru growled, slapping the couch cushion with her right invisible hand. "If you two get any more sweet...I am going to hurl." She said in frustration.

"Oh come on Toru...I think it is kinda cute." Kyoka commented placing her right hand over her mouth to hide the large smile. Thinking it funny how annoyed and jealous her Invisible Friend was. Standing Toru threw her empty sleeved hands in the air.

"It is that...but look at those two...in less then a week...they act like they have been together forever." Toru said complaining, though everyone knew why she was upset and it was due to that she wanted a Boyfriend. She had mentioned it several times in the Weekly Girl Chat how much she wanted to find one. Problem she was having was the one that she actually wanted was lounging with his arms around another girl. Both she and Mina had spent hours deducing who among the Boys that would make the perfect Boyfriend and Izuku Midoriya was top of the list. Unfortunately for them, Momo got to him first.

"In our hearts we have." Momo said with a small smile, then turned her head and kissed his cheek. Causing Toru to grumble some more. Finally unable to take anymore of their snuggling. She stormed out. "That was fun." Momo giggled and Kyoka frowned at her friend, while Izuku pretended he had no idea what was going on.

"You know you are sort of rubbing it in about how happy you are, Momo." Kyoka said though she could not help but also think it funny how frustrated Toru had gotten. "Not that I blame you...if I was the only one in our Class that is involved with someone...I would rub it in too." She then looked back to watch the Movie. When it was over, the couple headed upstairs and Momo slipped Izuku into her room. She liked having him in bed with her, it felt natural and comforting to snuggle and cuddle with him.

**Day two of Training:**

Dodging to the left, Momo punched the nearest Dirt Monster and it basically exploded. Glancing over, she saw Pixie Bob smiling broadly standing next to Mandalay and Tiger. She knew Izuku was watching her back, because another Dirt Monster exploded just behind her. The two had been at it for about twenty minutes and it seemed that the Creations that Pixie Bob made just kept coming. But both had a good grove going, while one advanced the other would ensure that Pixie Bob did not try for a sneak attack from a blind side. Jumping clear of some type of four legged horned Rhino type Dirt Creature, she heard Izuku knock the thing into debris. "Good...Good...you two are working like you have been a team for years." Mandalay's voice said in her and she knew Izuku's mind.

Up on the Platform, all three of the Pussycats watched as Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu make short work of Pixie Bobs Creations. "This is so strange...they should not be working together so...so perfectly." Tiger commented then smiled over at Pixie Bob. "Try sending a couple from the rear." He suggested to his teammate and she smirked. Then all three watched as Momo hurdled over Izuku and took out all three of Pixie Bobs creations that were coming up behind Izuku. At the same time, Izuku took down two others that were approaching from his front. "So strange." The only Male Member whispered.

"That is enough for today Pixie." Mandalay said to her teammate and the Blonde wrinkled her nose.

"Awe and it was just getting interesting." Pixie lowered her paws and exhaled softly. Mandalay mentally told Izuku and Momo that they were done for the day and tomorrow they would continue with the physical fitness again. Upon hearing that in her head, Momo grumbled.

"I swear that they are trying to kill me." Momo whispered feeling the Nanites reenter her skin as she powered down. She sat heavily on the ground and frowned as she looked at herself. Wondering how she got dirty when she was covered within a Nanite provided Uniform. But there it was, her arms were coated with dirt and she suspected that her face along with the rest of her was as well. Looking over at Izuku she chuckled, he was covered head to toe in dirt. As they left the Training Grounds, Nemuri kayama stopped them.

"I think you need to reconsider your Hero Name, Yaoyorozu..I don't think you can be referred to as Creati anymore...now that you have the Power of One for All in you." Nemuri said and Momo had to agree with that. She was no longer was just a creationist. So she would have to change her Hero Name to something more appropriate.

"Can I get back to you...after I give this some thought?" Momo asked and Nemuri nodded, then turned and left.

Returning to the Dorm, they both headed for their respected Bathrooms to get clean. Though Momo had an urge to invite Izuku to join her in her shower. Really wanting to see his reaction. But the urge passed as she stood under the hot spray of her own Shower. She felt tired and sore, but she liked the idea that she and Izuku were going to be Hero Partners. She even somehow got the Nanites to change from Black to green so she matched his Uniform. Truthfully she had no idea how she was able to get the Micro Sized Machines to do anything. They just seemed to obey her. Though she did postulate that perhaps when her Subconscious mind created them, she had linked them to obey her mental commands. Drying herself, she wrapped her towel around herself and as she was about to dress. Izuku knocked on the door. With a sly smile she opened it and he stared at her wide eyed. "Well...come in already." She told him and he almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled inside.

"Uhm maybe...I should wait outside until you are...dressed." Izuku said, swallowing heavily unable to not look at her. Momo's towel barely covered her at all. She had it held just above her cleavage and it hang a few inches from baring it all to him. With a smile, she let the Towel drop and she swore he almost fainted upon seeing her naked body. He threw his right hand over his eyes as he swayed back and forth. Reaching up, she pulled his hand away from his eyes.

"Izuku...open your eyes." Momo ordered him and he meekly did. Blushing several shades of red. "We are a couple Izuku...we sleep together in my or your bed almost every night...so it makes sense that you should be able to see me naked or...I should be able to see you naked." She told him and he continued to blush, but he did not take his eyes off her. "You do like seeing me naked...don't you?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good...now take your clothes off...so I can see you naked." She gestured at him and he swayed slightly again. With shaking hands, he pulled his T-Shirt over his head and then pulled down his Shorts. The last thing he took off was his Underwear and she stood there admiring what she saw. It was actually the first real live Penis she ever saw. Other then those on the Internet. But from what she could tell, he was a little bigger then those from the Adult Movies watching his begin to twitch and throb.. "Wow...that is impressive." She whispered then she made a decision. They both had seen each other naked, they might as well do more then that. It only made sense. Moving closer she took his right hand in hers and placed it on her left breast. He began to hyperventilate. "Izuku...if you...if you feel uncomfortable about this...then we can stop...but...I want...I want to...you know...have sex." She whispered to him and he gasped audibly. "If you do not want to yet...that is fine...we can when you are ready." She smiled and he nervously began to fondle her breast, which to her delight felt pretty good.

"If you want to...then...okay." Izuku whispered back and Momo reached over, took his left hand in hers and lightly pulled him over to her bed. Opening her nightstand, she removed a small box of Condoms. She had bought them two days after they had become a couple, fully intending at some point in using them.

Nine hours later, an annoying buzzing sound echoed through her room. Momo opened her eyes and glared at the source, her Alarm Clock. With an exasperated growl, she slammed her hand down on the Alarm Clock and it broke into tiny pieces. Looking at her hand, it was now Green covered with Nanites. "There goes another one." She whispered with a small chuckle. Four other Alarm Clocks had met the same fate as this one. Averting her eyes a little downward, she saw Izuku sleeping with a small content smile on his face. "Izuku it is time to get up." She said to the sleeping boy and he pulled the sheet over his head.

"Nnnphf...too early." Izuku grumbled and Momo smirked, pulling the sheet from over his head. "Just 10 more minutes...feels like I just went to sleep." He said with a tired voice and she giggled.

"That my dear is because we just went to sleep maybe two hours ago. Not that I am upset about that...last night was wonderful." Momo told him and he smiled at her. They had spent almost the entire night having sex repeatedly and only had stopped when they both passed out. Now both of them were feeling the negatives about having sex on a School night.

"For me too." With extreme effort, Izuku sat up and looked over at Momo. "I know I said it several times last night...but I need to say it again...I love you." Izuku said to her and she smiled.

"I love you too and you can say it as much as you want. As many times as you want, as long as you mean each time you say it." Momo said back, then sat up as well. "Today is going to be a long day." She stated and then yawned. Getting out of bed, she took his hand and maneuvered him towards her Bathroom. "As much as I would like to have a little session in here...we really do not have the time." She said to him as she turned on the Water. "But we do have time to bathe each other." Stepping into the stall and bringing him in with her. Ten minutes later, she dressed in her Uniform and went with him to his room, so he could do the same. In his room.

"You know...I should leave a set of my School Uniforms in your Room...and you should leave one here." Izuku said as he pulled on his pants.

"That would make sense...wouldn't it. Though we might want to also leave other clothes as well." Momo glanced over at his half empty closet. Wrinkling her brow. "You do not have much in Clothes do you?" She asked and he shook his head. "Then this weekend I think I need to take you shopping...get you some more Clothes." He looked at her and was about to protest. "I can't have my Man...not looking his best...now can I." She told him and he exhaled softly. Leaving his room they headed for the Kitchen.

"Anything special you want for Breakfast Honey." Izuku said the last word with a huge smile and she smiled back.

"COFFEE and lots of it...Honey...No that does not fit for you...I know...Darling sounds so much better." Momo said, then gave his hand a gentle squeeze. While Izuku went to get her Coffee, she sat down at the Kitchen Table and within a second Kyoka had joined her, leaning closer to her.

"I heard what you two did last night." Kyoka whispered over at her, seeing her friends shocked expression. "Sound travels...and you were not exactly quiet last night..or early this morning." She leaned back as Izuku set down a large Coffee cup in front of Momo.

"I have no idea what you are talking about...all we did was watch a movie and rest." Momo stated firmly and Kyoka laughed, then went back to drinking her Tea. While Momo drank her Coffee, really needing the Caffeine.

**Day Three of Training:**

"Today I want you two to power up and then do as many laps as you can in five minutes...we need to gauge just how fast you two are." Mandalay told them and they both nodded. Stepping down onto the Oval Track. They Both decided to keep their Power at 20% and as the Green Nanites encased Momo. She looked over to see Izuku smiling.

"The upgrade to my Bones is working great...I do not even feel the strain anymore...it does not even hurt." Izuku told her and she smiled at him. Then remembered that he would not be able to see her smile. The Nanite's completely covered her body, including her face.

"Ready, set...GO!" They both heard Mandalay's voice in their heads and they both took off. On the Platform the two Pro Heroes stared in shock as two blurs of Green seemed to streak around the track, so fast that they could not even see the two Students and from what they could tell they were actually going faster. Without warning a BOOM echoed from the track.

"What the fuck was that?" Tiger asked loudly, holding his hands over his ears and trying to get the ringing to stop. Mandalay was doing the same and turned towards him.

"A sonic Boom." Mandalay yelled back at him. "They are going so fast they broke the sound barrier." Then she gasped and pointed with her paw at the air above the Green Blurs. From what she could tell, the two were about to create a wind funneled Tornado. "STOP! That is enough." She said mentally to the Izuku and Momo. They both slowed and Mandalay sighed with relief. She looked over at Tiger. "We never have them do that again." She declared and Tiger nodded. His ears still ringing.

Walking hand and hand back towards the Dorms, Momo nudged Izuku with her shoulder. "It was real nice of them to give us the next four days off. Though we still have to go to Class...it is so great we do not have to go to training after Class the next two days." Momo said with relief. "Every muscle in my body is stiff and sore...and it is not from what we did last night...that actually helped some of my stiffness." Izuku chuckled.

"It helped with my stiffness too...but only a certain part." Izuku laughed as Momo stumbled, stared at him and then laughed. Bumping him again with her shoulder.

"Any chance you could give me a rub down..you know a Massage...I am really sore." Momo asked after she stopped laughing and he nodded.

"No problem...that is what a loving boyfriend does." Izuku said and she smiled broadly at him. In her room, wearing nothing but a towel over her ass. Izuku tenderly rubbed her sore muscles. She sighed with relief as he massaged her. Amazed how wonderful it felt, especially when he applied some Bengay and rubbed that in.

"Oh my God...that feels so goooooddd." Momo said softly as he continued to mead her Muscles and the Bengay began to soothe out the soreness she felt. "You are going to be doing this again the next time Mandalay and Tiger torture us." She stated closing her eyes, to fully enjoy the Massage her Boyfriend was giving her. When he finished she flipped over and smiled at him. "Wash that cream off your hands and then you can Massage my front as well." She told him seductively, he quickly went to the Bathroom and then came back. She took the towel and tossed it onto the floor, then reached over to turn on the Radio. Not wanting Kyoka to overhear what they were about to do.

**Four Years in the Future:**

Muscular and Kendo Rappa had no idea how it had happened. Ten minutes ago they were having a disagreement about who was stronger and then they were fighting. Which ended up spilling out of the Safe House that they both were at. Now to make matters even worse Two Heroes had arrived. Two that both did not want to ever confront. So they had to suspend their squabble to contend with the Heroes. The problem with that was they both were getting their asses handed to them. Wiping the blood from his lip, Muscular glared at the Young Man. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET STRONGER? YOU WEREN'T THIS STRONG THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT!" He growled angrily at the Green Haired Younger Man. Remembering back to the time at the Mountain, when the kid had somehow beat him. This time was different, the Kid seemed to not only be stronger. But he was not harming himself as he pounded on him. Then heard his counterpart slam into a nearby divider Wall with a grunt. "This is bad...really really bad...I should not have let that idiot goad me into fighting him...now we are essentially screwed." He muttered, deciding to go all out and hope that he could maybe escape.

"Can we hurry this up?" Izuku Midoriya alias Deku asked Muscular waiting for the big bruiser to either realize that he was outclassed and quit or go down fighting. Either way Izuku was feeling a bit impatient. Both he and Momo had something more important to do then beat down Muscular and Rappa. The latter pulled himself from the demolished Cement Wall.

"What is the rush...we ain't done yet." Rappa growled, rushing forward to be once again knocked back into the debris. Momo stalked towards him.

"You two are going to make us late...and if my Wedding is postponed because of you Morons...I am going to be royally pissed off!" Momo Yaoyorozu alias Ultra Woman said angrily as she made her way closer to Rappa, who cringed slightly. "You two have five minutes...either surrender or prepare to be taken down hard!" She declared and Muscular cringed as well.

"This is all your fault you...Jackass!" Muscular said over to Rappa who shrugged. Three minutes ten seconds later, Muscular groaned as he felt Metal Girders being wrapped around him. Off to one side he could just make out that Rappa was being secured the same way. "I knew I should have never came back here..." He then blissfully passed out.

"LETS HERE IT FOR THE HERO TEAM...THE ULTIMATE DUO!" A Reporter yelled off to one side, as the crowd of bystanders cheered. Several other Reporters rushed towards Momo and Izuku. "Can I have an Interview?" Another Reporter asked. "When you arrived...were you concerned about facing such two as these?" A third Reporter asked and other Reporters pelted them with questions. Momo raised her right hand.

"Please...we will provide a statement later...right now we both have something that we must attend to..NOW!" Momo said to the crowd of Reporters and both she and Izuku jumped high into the air. "Hurry...Hurry...we can still make it." She said gesturing towards the east. With a final leap the two Heroes landed in front of the Church and rushed inside. Neither bothering to change from their Uniforms. This was their third attempt to tie the knot and Momo was in no mood to even consider trying for a fourth attempt. Once inside, they spotted their friends and family all waiting for them.

"You just made it." Kyoka said thrusting a wilted Boutique of flowers into Momo's hands. As they walked up to the Minister who was looking at his Watch. He smiled at them, then because last time the Ceremony was disturbed and the two had to leave for some type of emergency. He sped through the Vows as fast as he could. Coming to the end.

"Do you Momo Yaoyorozu take Izuku Midoriya to be...blah, blah, blah...of course you do...Now do you Izuku Midoriya take Momo Yaoyorozu to be, same as I just said...and of course you do. I now pronounce you husband and wife...finally...now kiss her and that's it. Congratulations." The Minister exhaled with relief and sat down heavily, as the two kissed.

"Finally." Momo whispered to Izuku. "Should we even attempt to go on a Honeymoon or just go home and hope that we get at least a couple of days before some other disaster comes up." He laughed.

"Hey say we go to the Airport and take the next available flight to wherever it is going. Otherwise who knows when we will get any time off." Izuku suggested and Momo liked that idea. Quickly accepting all the well wishes, they decided to just run for it. Making it to the Airport just in time to take a flight to Greenland. Taking it, they sighed with relief as the Plane flew upwards.

"Greenland in February...well the positive is...it will be too cold to leave the hotel. Though I planned on us not leaving the Hotel anyhow...so it all works out." Momo commented as other passengers looked at them strangely. "I guess we could have changed out of our Uniforms first." She muttered and then leaned closer to Izuku, now her Husband along with being her Hero Partner. "So my Darling Husband...it finally happened." He leaned closer.

"Yes it did...we are actually Married...took us long enough." Izuku commented and Momo laughed.

"Hey...I wanted to elope...remember. You had the bright idea to get Married in a Church." Momo then leaned the final distance and kissed him. "But it did work out...alright the moment we get there...we check in under assumed names and not leave our room until at least next week." She told him and he agreed. "On to Greenland." Two said together and then leaned back to enjoy the flight.

The End


	51. Chapter 51

My Hero Academia: Stranded (Short Story) Part 1

**Introduction:**

With fair warning of the impending Hurricane which would hit within 5 Miles of the UA Campus. The School decided to allow all the Students to leave for a long 4 Day Weekend. Most of the Students for 1-A had left and only a few remained. Which was true for most of the Students at UA. Mina Ashido had goofed, before calling her Parents to ask them to come get her, she had laid down and fell asleep. So now within the slightly darkened empty Dorm, she headed for the Common Room to await her Parents that said they were on their way. The Lights kept flickering and she felt a bit weary as she walked down the Hallways. The Dorm felt so empty, so deserted and for her a little scary. With 19 others normally in the Dorm, there was always someone in the Hallways, Common Rooms, Kitchen or right next door that she could see or hear. But now the Dorm was empty and the eeriness and quiet was getting to her. Shadows would take on menacing forms and as the Lightening flashed she swore she saw some type of Shadow move from one spot to another. Nearing the Front Door, her Cell Phone chimed indicating a Text Message. The Call feature was now longer working. Reading it she exhaled sharply. Her Parents could not make it, the Authorities had closed off the only street that was left open for traffic. So they had to return home. Glancing about she realized that she was now completely alone and it could be that way until Sunday, three days from now when the Storm was predicted to end. Then to make matters even worse for her, the Lights went out and the only light that she could see by was cast from her Flashlight option on her Phone. The Door suddenly burst open and she saw a lone figure standing in the doorway. The Wind from outside wiped his Poncho menacingly and she was too scared to even create any Acid. "Ashido! What are you still doing here?" Izuku Midoriya asked and Mina recognized him. Moving towards him, she dropped her Bag then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. Not caring at all that he was soaking wet, which was basically drenching her as well. Shaking with fright she burrowed her face into his chest. He put his arms around her automatically and without really thinking about it.

"Oh Thank Goodness...it is you." Then Mina mumbled as she held Izuku tightly to her. Not even noticing that he was blushing or that his body had stiffened. All that she cared about was that he was there. It took several minutes for him to calm her down enough to release him from her death grip. Clasping his left hand with her right, she looked at him. "My Parents could not come and get me...what are you doing back...I thought you left hours ago." She asked him, though exceedingly relieved that he did come back. He anxiously swallowed, his face once more turning a shade of red as he peered at her hand that was holding his.

"Well...I was on...my way to...the Train Station...and...there was this...family that was...stuck...so I helped them...I missed the...last train." Izuku replied stuttering and stammering. Mina knew why he was like this now. First she hugged him into a stupor and now she was holding his hand. "I was able to text...my Mom...told her I was...stuck here." He finished and again looked at their joined hands. "Maybe...I should find some Candles." He suggested about to walk to the Pantry. Mina clung to him and shook her head.

"Please...can I...I am scared Midoriya...can I just hold your hand for awhile?" Mina pleaded and Izuku nervously nodded. Going with him to the Kitchen Pantry, he searched and did not find Candles. But did find a couple Battery Powered Lanterns. Turning them on the dimness was lite enough for both to see pretty well. When the lightening crashed again violently outside, Mina squealed in fright and pressed herself against Izuku again.

"Hey..it is alright Ashido...I am here." Izuku said soothingly to her and Mina nodded, then blushed bright pink.

"Sorry...I just do not like Lightening and...this place seems so...so deserted." Mina told him, still extremely close to him. This time he did not completely stiffen. Actually he liked having her cling to him. Then he noticed that she was shivering and it was not because she was scared.

"You are soaking wet." Izuku commented then realized that when she had hugged him, he was still wearing his soaking wet Poncho. She looked at herself and nodded. Pulling off his Wet Poncho, he hung it on one of the hooks in the Kitchen. All the while Mina never let go of his hand. "I am as well...We better change clothes...before we both catch Pneumonia." He said and Mina inhaled sharply, not relishing the idea of going to her room alone or having him leave her to change.

"Uhm Midoriya...I know this is going to sound...I do not want to be alone right now...Can I..." Mina blushed, she could not believe she was about to suggest this. She wouldn't even consider it if Izuku was anything like Mineta or Kamanari. "When we change in our rooms...can I be or you be in the room?" She asked him and Izuku began to sway. Feeling faint. "We both can...I don't know cover our eyes and turn our backs when the other is changing...please Midoriya." She pleaded and Izuku closed his eyes and nodded. Walking first to her room, they both entered and Izuku immediately turned his back to her and put his hand over his eyes. "Now don't look." She told him, she released his other hand and slipped off her sneakers. Then checking again to make sure he was being a good boy. She pulled off her Shirt and then her Shorts. With a shuddering embarrassed inhale, she removed her Bra and Panties. Reaching into a nearby Drawer she put on panties and then her Pajama Shorts and Button up Shirt. "Okay I am descent." He lowered his hand and she immediately retook it. All through her changing, Izuku stood there thinking the whole time that behind him Mina Ashido had taken her clothes off. Which almost caused him to faint again. Leaving her room, they repeated it at Izuku's only this time Mina covered her eyes and turned her back.

While he dressed, Izuku suddenly became concerned about their situation. He was stuck, stranded in an empty Dormitory with Mina Ashido. What made it worse, was the fact that he had a serious crush on her. "She is just so..so cute and beautiful." He thought as he pulled on an All Might T-Shirt and then a pair of Shorts. He almost lost it when he first entered the Dormitory and Mina jumped on him. Hugging him tightly to her, pushing her face into his chest. He had no idea why his arms moved around her, wondering if it was Psychological. What he did know was he liked it. "All done." He said and she turned around. Retaking his hand in hers, but this time she interlaced her fingers with his. "I think we should stay in the Common Room...if that Storm gets any Worse...then it might be best we go to the Security Bunker." He suggested knowing that the Emergency Security Bunker that the School had placed under each Dorm should be safe enough no matter how bad the Hurricane got. After all it was designed to keep the Students safe from any type of Criminal Attack.

"Sounds alright to me." Mina said as she walked back with Izuku to the Common Room. Never once letting go of his hand. She glanced at him and smiled. "I always wanted to be alone with him and here I am...alone with him...oh wow he is just sooo cuuuuttttte." She thought as they neared the Common Room. Sitting on a Couch, Mina sat right up next to him. Then with her left hand that was holding his right, she moved his arm over her shoulders. Moving herself more against him while still holding his hand.

"This is cuddling...I am cuddling with Mina Ashido!" Izuku said to himself, completely freaking out though like the hug and hand holding. He liked it immensely. She leaned her head against the side of his chest.

"Can you...can you hold me with your other arm." Mina whispered to him and Izuku felt faint again. Slowly and making sure he did not touch anywhere inappropriately. He slid his other hand between her lower back and the Couch behind them. She then seemed to snuggle closer to him and she closed her eyes. "This feels...really nice." She said. "Is this alright...if you...if you do not like this or it is making you uncomfortable...I think I am not as afraid as I..." Before she could tell him that she was no longer afraid. The lightening crashed again. She squealed in terror and clung to him tightly. Burrowing her face into the side of his chest. Shaking with fear. "I...I guess I spoke too soon." She said softly. After a few minutes she removed her face from his chest and looked up at him. He was looking down at her. Biting her bottom lip, she eased her mouth closer to his. "This is it..the perfect moment." She thought easing closer and closer. "Kiss me Izuku...kiss me." She said silently and as their lips touched for the first time. She pressed her lips more onto his. The kiss in her mind was perfect, exactly as she dreamed it would be. Both breathed heavily through their noses as the kiss deepened, Mina had moved herself upwards wrapping her left arm around his neck. Not wanting him to suddenly pull away. Parting slightly they smiled at each other and then they kissed again.

Izuku was flabbergasted, he was kissing Mina Ashido. Someone that he had a huge crush on. They parted the third time and she smiled at him. "I have so wanted to do that for so long." She admitted and he stared at her in shock.

"Wait..why? You are just so wonderful...beautiful and well...I am...you are so far out of my league...why would you want to kiss me at all." Izuku told her and Mina giggled, with a huge smile that made him gasp.

"Bull Hockey...though I do like that you think I am beautiful...normally most guys think I am a freak...they believe because I am a Quirk Altered...I am supposed to be easy...easy and doable." Mina said and thought of the number of times some obnoxious Boy or even Young men commented on how freakish she looked and then would assume that because she looked different that she would jump at the chance to have sex with them. It sickened her, but then there was Izuku. Not once did he look at her differently. That and she thought he was just so cute. Izuku shook his head.

"But you are beautiful inside and out...you are so cheerful and nice and...I have had such a huge crush on you almost from the moment I met you." Izuku told her and Mina inhaled softly, then kissed him again. Parting again she placed her forehead against his and stared into his eyes.

"Good...because I have had a crush on you too...so what should we do?" Mina asked and Izuku smiled at her.

"Could we...could we maybe Date...maybe become a Couple...Boyfriend and Girlfriend?" Izuku whispered wondering if he was presuming too much. But before he could recant, Mina giggled and drawing herself closer.

"Sounds about right to me...and since we are now a Couple...that means we can make out some more." With that she kissed him again, moving her left hand up to caress his face as they kissed. He did the same, touching her face tenderly. Really admiring how soft and smooth it felt. She pressed herself more against him and soon she felt a tingling stirring sensation ebb from her lower regions. Knowing exactly what it was. She was getting aroused. Parting she exhaled and tried to reduce her arousal, breathing hard she stared again into his eyes. "Too soon for that...gotta be careful...can't give into my Hormones...oh but I so want to." She thought. The Storm was still raging on just outside the Dormitories, the School and almost the entire area. "I think...I think we better stop for now and maybe get some sleep." She suggested and he lightly nodded, never taking his eyes off from hers.

"I will move over to that other couch and..." Izuku stopped when she shook her head.

"Uh uh...not happening...not with that outside...we are going to cuddle and sleep on the same couch." Mina told him and then stood, releasing his hand completely. She then had him lie down face up and as far against the back of the couch as possible. Taking his left arm, she laid down as well and placed her head on the left side of his chest. Putting her hands on his chest as well. "Put your arms around me." She instructed him and he did. "Now hold me tightly." He clasped his hands together and gave her a gentle squeeze. She exhaled softly and smiled. "There that ain't so bad is it." She asked him and he shook his head. Slightly moving she gave him one more kiss and then laid back down. "Good night Izuku." She then closed her eyes. They were a couple now, which meant they needed to call each other by their Surname and not their Last Name.

"Good night Mina." He too closed his eyes and then exhaled softly. "Mina...I...I love you." He whispered and he thought that he had too quietly for her to hear him say that. He was wrong. She smiled and moved her head a little, snuggling against him.

"I love you too...Izuku." Mina whispered back and then with steady breathing. Fell asleep. Neither could hear the Storm over their beating hearts.

In the Morning, the Storm was still raging and even though the Clocks on their Cell Phones said it was after 7 AM. It was still dark outside and inside the Dorm. At first Mina did not want to even think about getting up. It felt so incredible cuddling with Izuku and he made a great pillow. But after several minutes nature began to call and her stomach was grumbling. "Uhm...Mina...I...I really like this...but I...I...have got to...bathroom." He said and she giggled.

"Me too...but can we...after that and get something to eat...cuddle again." Mina asked and he smiled. Nodding his head vigorously. Standing, Mina stretched her arms upwards and Izuku averted his eyes. When she stretched, her breasts seemed to grow bigger and more profound. She noticed him looking away, knowing exactly why and she giggled again. With him besides her holding her hand once more, the two headed to the nearest bathroom.

"You go ahead and go first...unless...you want...me to come...in there with you...like we did with changing clothes." Izuku said and it surprised him that he would even suggest it. Mina gasped and began to laugh. A little shocked that he would be so forward and suggest that.

"No I do not think so...It might be too tempting for you to take a peek...or too tempting for me to do the same." Mina admitted with a coy smile. Ducking inside she shut the door and immediately went. It had been a few hours and she really had to go. Finishing, she then used one of the Spare New Toothbrushes and brushed her teeth. Then she stepped out carrying the Toothbrush, intending to use it again. When he went inside, Mina suddenly felt alone again. The Storm outside was raging and when the lightening crashed, she almost burst into the Bathroom. "Man I hate these Storms." She whispered and when the door reopened, she almost jumped onto Izuku. "Uhm...Storm." She said gesturing towards the roaring storm outside. He smiled and nodded.

In the Kitchen, they found some bread, cheese and sandwich meat. Everything else they could not use since it required the Stove or Microwave. Izuku made them both a Sandwich and poured them both tall Glasses of Milk. Claiming it would go bad if they did not drink it soon. Wrinkling her nose and wiggling her horns, she stared at the Milk. "Here this is something my Mom would do when I was depressed." Izuku said not telling her that was most of the time. Opening the Grape Koolaid Canister, he spooned several scoops of the purple powder into her Glass and then did the same with his own. Handing her another Spoon, she stirred it and then reluctantly sipped the Purple Milk. Then drank down a large mouthful.

"Wow that is actually pretty good." Mina commented with a small smile, then ate ravenously. Izuku then made her another Sandwich and she ate that one too. While they ate, Izuku glanced up at her Horns and smiled. "What?" She asked.

"Oh I just think it is really cute when your horns wiggle." Izuku said and she smiled at him. When they both finished eating, Mina gestured with her right thumb at the Couch.

"Couch...cuddle...nap." Mina told him and Izuku chuckled again. Then walked to the couch and laid down, Mina immediately laid down with him. Cuddling up against him. "Ahhhh much better...you know you do make a great cuddler...we are going to be doing this a lot in our relationship. Oh and this too." She moved up slightly and kissed him, this time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Twisting and twirling it around his. She was breathing hard out of her nose and it took a lot of her willpower to keep her arousal under control. Though she could tell by what was poking her right thigh, he was also valiantly controlling his own arousal.

Awakening a few hours later, Mina peered slightly up at him. He was smiling down at her. He reached up with his right hand and caressed her face. "You are so so beautiful." He whispered and she smiled, she leaned upwards and kissed him. Her hips gyrated and pressed against him. Causing her to moan lightly.

"I could so easily right now." Mina thought as her insides tingled and she felt herself becoming even more aroused. Again she felt him poke her sending a pleasant sensation to flood through her. The lights then flickered on and then off. She stopped kissing him and looked at the nearest lamp. It came on and then remained on. Glancing outside, she exhaled. "Well the power is back...but the Storm is still going on." She then smiled down at him.

"As much as I like this...want to watch a Movie?" Izuku asked and she nodded. Then she sat up, allowing him to get up. He flicked the Television on and the Weather Man came on. "Uhm we better watch this for a few minutes...maybe they will tell us if the Storm is almost over." He suggested and he moved to sit next to her. After a few minutes Mina groaned.

"Well...crap...did he just say it is predicted to get worse?" Mina asked and Izuku winced, then nodded. "I thought they said this thing would be over by Tomorrow...but now that guy just said it could be Tuesday." She smiled and noticed he was smiling as well.

"Yep...not really bad news is it?" Izuku inquired and Mina shook her head.

"Nope...not bad news at all...so lets watch a Movie and cuddle." Mina said, as Izuku put in the Longest one that was available. AVATAR. It did not take long into the Movie for them to make out, sliding back onto the couch she pulled Izuku on top of her and spread her legs so they were on both sides of him. They continued to kiss as his hips began to move and she could feel his Shorts Covered Manhood slid against her Pajama Shorts Covered Zone. She moaned softly in his mouth as her hips moved in time with his. "We need to stop. Izuku please stop." She whispered unconvincingly. Closing her eyes as she concentrated on the sensations his movements were causing her. "Izuku...please..pleeeeaaaase!" Mina moaned again and felt the tingling sensations between her legs increase. With a gasp, she had an orgasm that she could feel soak not only her panties but her Pajama Shorts. Thrusting herself against him as she arched her back. She was panting for air and he kissed her again. Then she felt his thing, touching her Pajama covered area. No longer confined within his own Shorts. Mina wanted to tell him to stop, but she just could not get the words out.

After Izuku felt Mina arch and thrust herself hard against him, he could not take it anymore. His Cock was so hard that it hurt. Reaching down with both hands, he pulled his Shorts and Underwear down. Then began to rub himself against her crotch. Causing her to moan even louder. He moved his right hand down to her Pajamas and moved them aside. Mina grabbed his right wrist. "No...Izuku...don't." She said breathing small short gasps. He could not stop, he had lost all control over himself. With his left hand, he aimed his Manhood and touched his tip against her pussy. "Don't...Please..Don't." She whispered then she held her breath and felt him enter her. She was worried that it might hurt. He stretched her to her limit and this being her first time, she had no idea what to expect. She did not expect though for her to have an intense orgasm that shook her to the core. Soon he was sliding himself in and out of her in a slow Rhythmic motion. That felt so intensely good to her that she wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles. Pulling at him with her legs. Her own hands moved across his back and they too pulled at him. Her moans grew with volume as he continued to do her and within what she felt was minutes but was only seconds, she came again and then again and then again. Over and over again. Never once did it hurt and she relished in what was happening to her. She could almost feel that he was at his limit and was about to cum as well. So with a minor bit of thought she created a small amount of non-corrosive acid within her to act as a Spermicide. When he did climax, she had the most intense orgasm she ever had. Her back arched, her whole body convulsed and she moaned so loudly that it seemed to echo around the room. She ran her nails across his back and her legs pulled at him tightly. After a couple minor thrusts, he removed himself pulled his shorts back up and then sat on the edge of the couch. Putting his hands onto his face and groaned. Mina laid there looking at him in confusion, until he groaned again.

"What have I done...oh my god...I am so sorry Mina." Izuku said not able to look at her. Mina sat up, still shaking. She moved to sit next to him and he did not look over at her. "I am so so sorry Mina...you told me to stop...you told me not to...but you were so incredibly sexy...I could not control myself." He whimpered. Mina chuckled, then bumped him with her left shoulder.

"Izuku...I wanted to do that." Mina told him and Izuku removed his hands from over his eyes. "I may have said to stop...but I did not really want you to..that and don't you think that I at any time could have stopped you if I really wanted to." She held out her right hand, palm up and soon a small pool of liquid formed. Holding her hand over the Metal Trash Can, she dropped the liquid within and the trash inside burned. "Sulfuric Acid..or I could have made other types that would give you first degree burns...fuck Izuku...I could have created Acid within me to burn...that." She pointed down at his crotch. He turned to look at her. She wiped her right hand off on some paper towels and then placed it on his cheek. Leaned forward and kissed him.

"I...I..I still forced myself on you." Izuku said and Mina laughed, shaking her head.

"I am the one that pulled you on top of me...are you saying you did not want to do...this...that you are not physically attracted to me?" Mina asked and he shook his head vigorously.

"HELL NO! You are the most attractive Girl I have ever seen." Izuku said and she smiled, kissing him again.

"So what is the problem...we are a couple now and couples have sex...though from what I read in some Magazines...it is after at least a Month of being a couple. Ah well." Mina told him and Izuku chuckled. She reached down and interlaced her fingers into his. "Sooo...want to go upstairs to my room and...do it again?" She asked with a small seductive smile. He stared at her wide eyed. "What...I liked that...it felt really good..and I want it again." Standing she tugged at him. "So come on." He stood and they went up to her room, where she had a small supply of condoms. The Acid thing worked, she knew it did. But she did not want to take a chance that in her midst of passion forgetting to create it. Once in her room, she turned towards him. "Strip...Izuku." She commanded and started to remove her own clothes, watching him do the same. Then she pushed him onto the bed and slid partially on top of him. Kissing him. He placed both hands on the sides of her face and smiled at her.

"I love you Mina." Izuku said and she smiled at him.

"I love you too." Mina kissed him and within minutes round two commenced, soon joined by three and then four. On Tuesday they stood in the Common Room to welcome back their friends. Both decided to keep their relationship a secret for awhile. Not wanting anyone to know about them until they were ready to divulge that they were a couple. After everyone had returned, Mina leaned closer to him. Reminding him about sneaking into her room tonight. Just in case he forgot, which he didn't.

The End


	52. Chapter 52

My Hero Academia: Delirium Confession (Part 1) Short Story

**Introduction:**

Once more Izuku Midoriya was injured accessing the full Power of One for All and after being healed by Recovery Girl, she gave him some Pain Medication. Unknown to him, after he took the Pills they would have a side effect that will vastly change his future, in more ways then one.

**Before the Effect:**

Stiffly walking towards the Dorms, Izuku winced when he placed weight on his left leg. It hurt and from what Recovery Girl told him, it would for some time unless he got some sleep. The very thought of the word sleep, made his eyes begin to close. He was tired, no he was beyond tired. He was utterly exhausted to the point that he feared that he would pass out on the Walkway up to the Dormitory Front Door. Toshinori Yagi had instructed him to take the next week off to rest and recover, but Izuku felt that was a bit excessive. He needed to get stronger, he needed to make his body capable of handling more of One for All. As he tripped on the first step and almost fell, he realized that perhaps Toshinori might be on to something. Opening the door, he saw some of his Classmates and then one that made his pulse quicken. The girl of his dreams was just so beautiful he could not help but like her. Actually it went beyond simply liking her, it bordered upon love. In his mind it had to be Love, since sometimes all he could think about was how wonderful she was. How intelligent, how kind and when she smiled at him, how it made him feel so good. From time to time she would smile at him and it felt like he was fully utilizing One for All at Maximum Power. Limping towards the Stairs, she noticed. "Oh Midoriya...are you alright?" She said to him and he melted inside.

"I...I...I am...fine...just...a little soreness...Recovery Girl...gave me some Pills...that will help." Izuku could not stop himself from stuttering as he swallowed heavily. He held out the Pill Bottle and she took it from him. Reading the Prescription Name, she stopped smiling.

"Demerol...do be careful with those...I see that it is a minimal dosage amount...but still it is a very potent Pain Reliever...the side effects are a bit non-descriptive...so I would not take too many of these at once." She advised handing him back the Bottle.

"Okay...thank you...Yaoyorozu." Izuku said softly and then carefully went upstairs. Momo watched him for several minutes, feeling a little concerned. Which caught her best friends attention.

"Worried about Midoriya...are we?" Kyoka asked with a gleam in her eyes and Momo wrinkled her brow, staring at her friend.

"As I would be with any of our Classmates and Friends...what I said was true...I do have to wonder why Recovery Girl would give him...Demerol is not exactly safe." Momo said, then glanced once more up the stairs. Debating on asking Izuku not to use the Pills and allow her to create him something else. Perhaps some 800 Milligram Tylonel or Moltrin. Instead she went back to helping Kyoka with her Geometry and Calculus.

Around Midnight, Momo sat up in her bed and grumbled. "I hate you Mina...why did you ever introduce me to Grape Milk...now at odd times I wake up craving it." She mumbled, throwing off her sheet and blankets. Picked up her Robe and headed down to the Dormitory Kitchen. Once there, she pulled out of one of the Pantries the Grape Koolaid Canister and with a tablespoon added it to a glass of milk. Then drank some, ahing verbally as she downed half the glass. "Why is this so good?" She whispered drinking down another mouthful and as she turned she gasped, almost dropping the third full Glass of purple milk. There sitting on the Floor by the Big Bay Window was Izuku Midoriya.

"MMMidoriya..you startled me." She said and the green haired boy did not even look at her, did not even seem to notice that she was there. "Are you alright?" She asked and then waved her right hand in front of his face. She could see that his eyes were open. Kneeling in front of him, he suddenly looked right at her and she noticed that his eyes seemed to be glazed over. Not their usually bright green.

"Momo...I guess since this is a dream again..." Izuku gave a soft laugh. "You are so kind, so nice and just so beautiful...though I know probably everyone tells you that..." His voice changed and it sounded sad. "Soon you are going to...going to treat me like so many others did...soon you will turn on me and...then the others I count on as friends will also turn on me." Momo gasped and shook her head.

"No...none of us would do that." Momo said softly to him and he seemed not to hear her, in his state.

"Keiko Narimorgi...I liked her...but when I told her I liked her...she called me pathetic...she told me I was pathetic, that I was worthless." Izuku said sadly and Momo exhaled sharply. "I want to so badly to tell you Momo...how much I like and admire you...but I know you will tell me that I am pathetic...that I..." He sniffed and seemed to slump slightly. "I am pathetic...I am worthless and...I...I know that you barely tolerate me...that you could never like me the way that I like you." Momo felt her heart breaking as she again tried to get his attention.

"That is not true Mid...Izuku...none of that is true...I do like you." Momo said trying valiantly to console him, she knew this was the side effect of the Demerol. No matter what she said he would not actually hear her.

"For years...I was beaten, tormented, ridiculed and I was alone...no one cared...Kacchan made certain of that...just because I was weak...just because I was Quirkless." Izuku said his voice sounding resigned and for Momo it sounded unlike him at all. Then it seemed to lift up again. "If only I had courage enough to tell the real Momo how much I...how much I love her...instead of just telling her in my Dreams. How I love how she is always there for others...how she brightens up the room and how much I love hearing her laugh...but how do I tell her...when I am not even good enough for her...oh well...at least I can tell her in my dreams." He smiled and looked fondly at her and Momo smiled, completely flattered and somewhat wishing he did tell her these things without it being a side effect from a drug. Then once again his line of thought changed as did his emotional mood. "Why...Why do you hate me Kacchan...why do you have to hurt me...I cannot help not having a Quirk." Now Momo could hear the pain in his voice. Pieces of a puzzle now made almost perfect sense. Then someone else entered the Kitchen.

"What the Fuck...I come down here for a drink and I find...the worthless nerd and Big Boobs here...sitting on the floor. What are you idiots doing up this late?" Bakugo growled and went over to the Refrigerator. Momo glared at him.

"The question is...What are you doing here?" Momo asked scornfully and Bakugo thrust out the Can of Soda in his hand.

"Getting a drink...what does it look like?" Bakugo snapped back and then drank heavily from the can. Momo shook her head.

"That is not what I meant...What I meant is what right do you have to even being here at UA...because what I have been able to piece together...from Izuku's delirium...you are not worthy to be here at all." Momo stated angrily and Bakugo spun and stared at her wide eyed, then looked at the disoriented and drugged Izuku.

"What did he say?" Bakugo asked his voice low and Momo actually saw beads of sweat on his forehead. She continued to glare at him.

"Only that you were no Hero back then...no you were a Villain that preyed and hurt the weak...namely him." Momo declared pointing at Izuku and Bakugo winced. "Or have you never heard the HEROES DOCTRINE...you know the one that all Heroes try to follow that begins with..._Heroes strive to protect the weak and the innocent against those that would cause physical and emotional Harm and injury_...it goes on from there, but I doubt that you even would believe in something like that would you?" She asked and then decided that it was time to get Izuku somewhere more comfortable. She was a little surprised that Bakugo did not protest and storm off. That was his usual demeanor.

**Declaration Of Truths:**

With some effort, Momo helped and almost carried Izuku over to the nearby Couch and laid him down. Then sitting down near his head, she placed his head on her lap. Lightly stroking his hair, he seemed to settle down and fall asleep. Glaring over at Bakugo, once more.

"You are not going to deny it?" Momo asked as Bakugo shrugged.

"No...So are you going to tell the others...or the Teachers...to get me kicked out." Bakugo asked, really surprised that Izuku had said something. He expected that the other would never divulge anything. So finding out that Izuku had let things slip while he was doped up on drugs. Came to a complete surprise to him. Momo shook her head. She had just figured out one part of the truth about Midoriya's and Bakugo's past which gave her the insight to uncover some other fact that she needed to bring to the open.

"No,,,I do not have the right..if Izuku had not said anything by now...then I must respect his wishes...but I now know why you were somewhat dismayed and surprised on the first day of Class. Also why Izuku is liked, admired and respected. While you are barely tolerated." Momo said and then gave a soft laugh.

"Oh and why was that?" Bakugo asked with a sneer and Momo laughed again.

"Simply because you were not expecting what you encountered when you first met everyone." Momo held up her left hand. "Tell me something...in your Last School you were...held up on a pedestal...correct. You could do no wrong in the eyes of the Teachers...or your fellow students...so when you turned on Izuku...everyone and I mean everyone followed your example." She shook her head. "But here...you found out that all of us are not Sheep...we are training to become Heroes...actual Heroes and not some pretender like yourself. You discovered that no one was going to turn a blind eye to you being Izuku's Villain any longer. That disrupted your whole thinking and that is why you cannot stand that Izuku is here. For one he is a constant reminder of what you are." She said to him and he growled at her.

"Is that so! Well I do not care what you think you know or what you believe...I hate him because he is always in my way...that is the only reason I hate him." With that Bakugo left and Momo shook her head. Not really liking that she just could not tell everyone, but she had said she wouldn't so she wouldn't. Still stroking his hair, she let out a calming breath. Then smiled broadly. She now really admired Izuku's strength of character. If what she was led to believe he endured years of Emotional and Physical harm, but was able to hang onto his morality and his desire to become a Hero. Most would break under that type of situation. She could envision three different scenarios back then. One: Bakugo accidentally killed him. Two: Izuku broke emotionally and killed himself. Three: Izuku goes insane, buys a gun and dispenses his own Justice against those that did him the most harm. He had somehow persevered thankfully and did none of those. Gazing at him fondly, she smiled.

"So Izuku Midoriya...you love me huh...that is actually nice to know...perhaps I should initiate something with you...since in your drug induced confession...you did not mention anything about my Breasts, Ass or Legs...that tells me something vastly important. You are not just attracted to me because of my Body or my Families Money." Momo whispered as she looked at him slightly appraising him. "He may not think it...but he is kinda cute...most importantly he does match the criteria I came up with" She added and then reached back for a Couch Throw and placed it on him. Leaning further back she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Deciding to remain and make sure that he did not have another Drug induced side effect. That and she wanted to talk to him the minute he woke up. There was a lot she wanted to discuss with him.

A little after 4 AM, Izuku groaned and opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurred and he could not quite see clearly. Though he did not have to see to realize that he was not in his bed and for some reason his head was on someone's lap. With a small gasp, he tried to force his eyes to clear and when they did he felt faint when he saw who it was. Momo Yaoyorozu. She was asleep, with her head drooped onto her chest. Swallowing several times, he began to ease himself up and off her lap. But as he moved, she awoke and then smiled at him as he sat up. "Ah good...you seem to be lucid now." She said as he started to panic. Words flew out of his mouth and he knew none of them was completely understandable. Finally she placed her right hand over his mouth. "Shhh...now calm down...you were delirious last night...a side effect of the Demerol. I found you sitting on the floor over there...I wanted to make sure that you did not wander off...or harm yourself...so I stayed here with you." She told him and he began to relax.

"Thank you." Izuku said, ready and willing to just go to his room. Momo smiled.

"Ah well that is not all that happened when you were delirious...you sort of told me some things that I believe we need to discuss." Momo said and Izuku gasped loudly.

"WAIT!...That was not a dream?" Izuku asked in anguish and when she shook her head. He threw his hands onto his head and groaned audibly. "OH NO! I...I...OH NO...I...I will have to leave...go to another School...Oh my God...I told you things...private things...I thought you were a Dream..." Momo stopped him from standing, by placing her left hand on his right arm.

"It is alright Izuku." She stated firmly and he looked at her somewhat confused. Stuttering something about her using his Name and not his Surname. "I believe that we are friends and friends call each other by their name...I am not the only one that is your Friend here...none of us is going to turn on you...and I will have you know that I would never even think of you as being pathetic." She declared and he seemed to relax somewhat. Though he was still a bit mortified that he thought that he was speaking to a Dream last night and not the actual Momo. She then smiled at him pleasantly. It was now time to drop the other Shoe. "Now lets discuss...your feelings towards me." He groaned again, then remembered he had confessed that he loved her. Blushing he closed his eyes and was tempted to make a mad dash for his room. Whereupon he would never leave it.

"About that...please...can we just forget that I ever said that...or anything in that regard." Izuku pleaded and Momo laughed.

"No..So...you love me...you have fallen in love with me...that is something special." Momo said and Izuku groaned again in such despair that she believed if he had a Knife, he would commit the Ritual of Seppuku (Ritual Suicide for Samurai) right there and now.

"Please someone kill me." Izuku whispered and then slowly looked at Momo. "It was the Demerol...I must have been...uhm...delirious...and I...I..." She gave him a placid stare.

"Were you about to deny what you said last night?" Momo asked him and Izuku decided that it would be best not to deny it. He was never good at lying. So he shook his head. "Good." She stood suddenly. "It is early yet...but I bet both of us needs to take a Shower and get ready for Class." She then smirked at him. "We will continue this discussion Tomorrow Evening...when you take me to Dinner and a Movie." She told him and began to walk towards the Stairs. Overhearing him almost hyperventilating behind her. "Oh so there is no confusion...you are taking me out on a Date."

"D.D.D.D.D.D.D ATE!" He stuttered uncontrollably and Momo giggled.

"Yes a Date." With that she climbed the stairs and headed for her room. Though she did see Izuku pull the Pill Bottle out of his Pocket and Kiss it. Silently thanking the contents for whatever it did to him. No longer feeling any pain, he bounded the couch and almost danced up the stairs. Sure he was nervous, but the very thought of going out with Momo made him so happy that his nervousness seemed to not even bother him. Until his pessimism hit him hard. Wondering even though she said she would never call him Pathetic, that she would and then laugh at him on how foolish he was thinking that she could ever be interested in him. Entering his room, he decided that he needed to find out. If there was a slim chance that she indeed liked him, he had to take it. He then went to talk to his best friend. He needed Ochaco's advice and maybe after when Momo did indeed turn on him, her sympathy.

**The Date:**

In truth Momo was nervous, sure she had been asked out numerous times by so many Boys and Young Men. She could not recollect how many. But Izuku was the first that she actually was going out with on a Date. She had turned down all the others. Now as she stood in front of her Mirror, she prayed that she did not have a zit. Dressed moderately in Blue Jeans and a Long Sleeved V-Neck Tan Shirt. She believed that this was casual enough. For a few minutes she debated on wearing the Dress that she wore when she disguised herself when they went to rescue the prick. Which now she regretted that they did. But that Dress may be a bit much for a Date. She did do her hair like it was during that time. Believing that Izuku would like it. "Whoa...Momo you look smoking." Mina said waving her right hand in front of her. Somewhat behind her was Toru and Ochaco. Kyoka had already come in. "Have to wonder why." She asked and Momo finished her Mirror check and smiled.

"I have a date tonight." Momo said then applied a small dose of Perfume.

"Oh wow...so who is it...I know it is that Third Year that hit on you last week." Toru said excitingly and Ochaco chuckled. Momo looked over at her and the Brunette winked.

"No it is not that idiot." Momo stated firmly. Sure the guy was attractive, but he was so arrogant and had not even made it past her first line of her criteria.

"Okay then it has to be that Guy from the Mall...you know the one working at the Donut Hut." Mina said and again Momo shook her head, Ochaco giggled. "Oh do you know who it is, Ochaco?" The Pink Girl asked and Ochaco smiled.

"Yep...but I am not saying who it is." Ochaco walked into the room and sat down on a chair. Smiling at Momo, who suspected that Izuku had told her since they were now best buddies ever since they decided that there was no real spark between them. The other three continued to guess and as Momo walked to her door.

"Come on Momo...tell us who it is?" Mina pleaded and with a chuckle, Momo exhaled softly.

"It is Izuku Midoriya...don't forget to lock my door when you leave." Momo then left not bothering to answer any more questions. Once downstairs she saw Izuku nervously and anxiously waiting and when he saw her he seemed to sigh in relief. "He halfway expected me not to show up...that this is some type of trick." She thought and made her way over to him. "You look nice Izuku." She said and smiled. He swallowed.

"You look incredible." He said back, feeling like he had no business going out with her. She gestured to the door.

"Shall we go...I am paying for everything tonight...since I asked you out." Momo told him and before he could protest. "That is how it works nowadays Izuku...the one that asks pays." With that they headed for the Restaurant. Which turned out to be Pizza Hutt. Ordering a half Pepperoni and half everything Large Pizza, including Anchovies (YUCK). While they waited Momo asked Izuku about himself, carefully avoiding any of his past that was not pleasant. In turn she told him about herself. When the Waitress brought the Pizza, Momo took a slice of Pizza with Everything on it and ate. She smiled at him as he watched her eat. "What you like a slice of my half?" She asked him and he looked at the heaping Pizza and shook his head. "Too bad..the Anchovies really add flavor to the Peppers, Onions and Sausage." She told him and he chuckled, then took a bite of the Pepperoni only half. She looked at him curiously. He was muttering something so fast she barely caught two or three words. "I know you do that sometimes...but what was that you said about my Metabolism?" She asked and he swallowed heavily.

"Sorry...it is just...you know..I bet a lot of Girls...would love to have your Quirk and Metabolism." Izuku commented and Momo laughed. Pleased that Izuku was slowly coming out of his shell. After they both finished, Momo stood.

"If you will excuse me...but I have to...wash my hands..I'll be right back." Momo noticed something as she began to walk away. He slumped and seemed to become sullen. Entering the Bathroom, she brushed her teeth and then washed her hands.

Watching her depart for the Bathroom, Izuku sighed and his Paranoia set in. "She won't be back..and if she does...then she will...she will..." He whispered sadly knowing that it was inedible. That was how the Girls at his last School were. It was a joke that they would play on him. Getting his hopes up and then reminding him that he was a Worthless, Pathetic, Quirkless Loser. Sure Momo said that she would not do that to him and so did Ochaco when he talked to her. But he had a hard time believing it. When she did return he was completely surprised, then thought that she was going to finish her joke on him and then leave. Momo noticed his expression and shook her head. Sitting down next to him instead across from him. Deciding that enough was enough. Oh she fully suspected why he looked at her strangely when she returned and it was time to set things straight with him.

"Okay...this has to stop Izuku..Now get this through your thick paranoid head...I love you Dammit...what those girls from your last school did was...was...they were fucking bitches and I would never do something like that to anyone..here I will prove it!" Momo growled and then grabbed his shirt collar, tilted her head to the right and latched her lips onto his forcefully. Izuku eyes bulged as she kissed him. Unable to believe at first that Momo Yaoyorozu the prettiest Girl at UA was kissing him, but what really blew his mind was that she said that she loved him. She parted and smiled at him. "There...does that prove to you that I do love you?" She asked him and he nodded vigorously. "Good...oh by the way..we are a couple now...you are my Boyfriend...understand." She told him forcefully and he nodded again. Completely unable to speak.

After the Movie, they walked back to UA holding hands and outside the Dorm. Momo pushed Izuku into the Shadows. "Remember to breath out of your nose." She then kissed him, this time for a lot longer. He had no idea what to do with his hands, as she put her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Breathing hard out of her nose, she moved her left arm downward and clasped his right wrist and brought his hand around behind her. After his right hand was on her back she returned her arm around his neck. She then repeated the process with her right with his left. Now he had his arms around her and she kissed him even deeper. Momo would have stayed like that until Curfew, but then she heard giggling from inside and knew exactly who it was. Parting she smiled at him. "Meet me down in the Common Room Tomorrow at 10 AM...we will go out again." She informed him and he nodded.

"Okay...Uhm...I love you." Izuku whispered and Momo smiled.

"I love you too." Momo admitted and then after one more kiss they went inside. Before going to bed, she knew she would have to kill two Girls..One being Mina and the other Toru. They had been the ones spying from one of the Windows overlooking the Door.

To be continued


	53. Chapter 53

My Hero Academia: Delirium Confession (Part 2) Short Story

**Sharing the Puzzle:**

The other Girls all descended upon Momo, wanting specific and in-depth details about her date with Izuku. Though Momo had no intention of providing anything. To her the date was special and the only one she would be willing to share any details to was Ochaco. Since the Brunette was Izuku's best friend. But she also wanted to talk to her about something else and from the looks she was getting from the other girl, there was something that Ochaco wanted to talk to her about. So to get to it, Momo hustled the others out of her room and then locked the door. "We need to talk." Momo said and Ochaco smiled.

"That is exactly what I was going to say." Ochaco stated and after Momo gestured for her to sit. They both waited for the other to start. "Maybe I better go first..I think it is great that you and Izuku are together. But he wears his heart on his sleeve, if you know what I mean...if you break his heart...I will kick your ass." She told her and Momo chuckled.

"Trust me I have no intention of breaking his heart...I think it is wonderful that you care about him so much." Momo said and Ochaco shrugged.

"Hey after me and him found out that we can't be...you know...together like you and him are...then it made sense for me to be his best friend...and I think it is kinda weird that you..would want someone like Izuku. I would not even guess that he is your type." Ochaco commented and Momo stared at her.

"And what would you say is my Type?" Momo asked a bit too harshly. Ochaco shrugged again.

"You know the total package type of guy...Rich, handsome and..." Ochaco was going to continue, but Momo cut her off.

"And complete Jackass...Ochaco I have dealt with those types since I was 13...when I matured and developed. I can tell you...those types are not the type of person I want to be involved with. All they see when they look at me is...breasts, ass and...pardon my language if it is crude...and pussy. To them I am nothing more then someone they want to fuck..to spend a few hours in between my legs." Momo told her and Ochaco blushed, then realized she never heard Momo speak like this before. Not so...well she did apologize for being crude. "So I thought up a list...a criteria that I would use to find the right Boy and Izuku met all of my Criteria." Ochaco was about to ask what the Criteria was then decided it did not make a difference if she did know.

"I am just...he is a wonderful and incredible boy and I do not want to see him get hurt." Ochaco admitted and Momo nodded.

"Now can I ask you something?" Momo asked and Ochaco nodded. "Okay...during his delirium...he mentioned some things about Bakugo...a lot of it was disturbing...I confronted Bakugo later...and I wish I could go into details about what I heard...but I promised I would not say anything. Have you discovered anything relevant to what I am...well what I am not saying." She smiled slightly and the other girl again nodded.

"I do not know much...most of it I pieced together from over a dozen conversations...but I believe from what I have gathered is that Bakugo bullied Deku when they were younger right up to coming here...though I do not know too much more then that." Ochaco said and Momo nodded, then became sullen. An idea was forming in her mind that focused around that would boast Izuku's confidence. That is if what she knew about Bullies applied to Izuku's problem with Bakugo.

"Well thank you, Ochaco and do not worry...I fully intend not to break his heart." With that Momo said her good night to Ochaco and laid down on her bed to ponder how she could broach her Idea to Aiwaza. In the Morning she rushed to the Teacher's Dorm. She had time, due to that Izuku was the one to plan the Date today and he had told her to be ready by 10 AM. It being 7 AM, though she still felt the need to hurry. Upon see Aiwaza she told him of her idea and he told her that he would think it over.

**0**

In route by Train, Momo mainly concentrated on her idea. Though she did engage Izuku in conversation and as they arrived at the Transit Terminal she decided to think about her idea later. Wanting to fully enjoy their date. He won her a Purple Teddy Bear at on of the games and in the Tunnel of Love ride he did kiss her several times. By the end of their date they both had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. At that point she asked to join Izuku tomorrow for his daily work out regime. All part of her Plan to build Izuku's confidence and bring Bakugo down a peg.

**Sunday Morning:**

Entering the Gym, Momo looked over to Izuku stretching and as she walked towards him he smiled at her. "I was about to start my run." He told her and Momo shook her head.

"How about we spare some? You know without our Quirks." Momo suggested and he winced, then smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm Momo..I am a guy and well...I was brought up to believe that a Guy never hits a girl...also I am a lot stronger then you...and..." Before Izuku could continue he noticed that Momo was scowling at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh really...do you actually believe that just because you are stronger then me...that I can't kick your ass!" Momo declared and Izuku anxiously stood there, moving his right hand over the back of his neck. "Okay then you are about to learn a very valuable lesson." She smirked at him and Izuku quickly spoke.

"Come on Momo...I...oh boy...am I in trouble." Izuku mumbled right after I and Momo moved over to the Large Mat with a white 15 foot Circle in the center. Beckoning to him with her right index finger. He swallowed and slowly stepped into the Circle. "Please Momo..I do not want...I could hurt you accidentally." Before he knew what happened, he found himself face down a few feet away. He looked up at her in shock, he had barely made a move towards her and she had thrown him without any real effort. She laughed.

"Judo and Kung Fu...I am a 2nd Degree Blackbelt in both...now stand up...your lesson isn't over yet." Momo stated and for the next fifteen minutes she tossed him around the Mat with relative ease. Kneeling over him as he stared up at her from his back, she smiled at him. "Want to reconsider what you said?" She asked him and he chuckled.

"Oh yeah...I bet you would give Aiwaza a run for his money...Momo I am sorry about what I said earlier..I was..I was..." Izuku said and Momo patted his chest with her hand.

"You were being a bit of a chauvinist...That's alright...sorry I sort of...generally I take it easy on anyone I spare with that is not as trained as much as I am." Momo then helped him up and he went back to stand ready for another go. "Izuku...we don't have to go again...I think I made my point." He smiled at her.

"Yes you did...can we try this one more time." Izuku actually had a plan, yes he got his ass kicked. But he wanted to have a little fun with her. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting used to having a gorgeous beautiful girlfriend. But he knew she had a spontaneous spirit at heart, much like Mina's. So it was time to play a little and hope his idea works. Otherwise she was going to be royally pissed off. She moved over to the opposite side and Izuku lunged at her. She grabbed his right wrist and elbow with her hands and then threw him once again. This time though Izuku did a little push off with his legs, to her it would appear that she overdid her throw and when he landed he grunted audibly and then did not move.

"OH...SHIT...Izuku!" Momo rushed towards him, sliding on her knees as she reached him. "Crap...I did not think I threw you that hard...hey are you alright?" She asked him her voice filled with concern that she might have accidentally hurt him. Touching his left shoulder, she felt terrible. "Come on Izuku...speak to me." She pleaded and she squealed as he flipped over and grabbed her arms. Moving upwards and then pinned her to the Mat and smiled broadly down at her.

"GOTCHA." Izuku stated and Momo growled.

"That was so...so wrong...you had me think I really hurt you." Momo said pretending to be angry at him. But soon smiled coyly. "So now that you got me...what are you going to do with me?" She asked and he leaned down and kissed her. She melted in that embrace and when he released her arms, she slipped them around his neck. Pulling him down partially on top of her. When the kiss ended, he placed his forehead onto hers. "You need to be this playful more often...I like it." She whispered and then kissed him. After several minutes, she inhaled softly. "As much fun as this is...and if we continue...neither of us will get...well do any normal exercises." He nodded and was about to move from being halfway on top of her. But she stopped him, and kissed him one more time. Letting him go, he stood up and then helped her up. "So lets go for that run shall we." He went over and picked up two Free Weighted Barbells each one marked with 25 LBS. She looked at him a little confused.

"All set...I usually do about 50 Laps and then do a workout on the Weight Machines." Izuku told her pointing with one of the Barbells and she nodded.

"I think at most I will join you for maybe 10 Laps and then...just keep you company." Momo said and they started to jog around the track, at first she was keeping pace with him. But after he finished two laps he then took off at a dead run. Easily circumventing the Running Track and passing her. When he passed her at least 5 times before she reached her next lap, she noticed that he was pumping the Free Weighted Barbells as he ran. Finishing her ten laps she went over to cool off and then wait for him to get done. By the time the others arrived he had finished his complete workout. Taking his hand in hers, they headed for their respected rooms to clean up and then met in the Common Room to sit close together and watch a Movie.

**Monday: The Confrontation**

Silence fell in the Classroom as Aiwaza entered, and Momo smiled slightly. He had told her that it sounded like a good idea and to that end most of the Class would be participating. Once at his desk he faced the Class. "It has come to my attention that a good number of you are relying too much upon your Quirks. So today we will be conducting individual sparing without using any of your Quirks." He then looked around the Class. "Hagakure, Asui, Mezo Shoji and Ojio...you four are not going to spare due to you all have external Quirks that prevent you from not using them...of course you may observe the rest of the Class." He said to them and then addressed. "Change into your Gym Clothes and meet me at Gym number 3 in thirty minutes." With that he began to write who would be sparing against each other and then left and Izuku gasped as he saw that he was going to fight Bakugo. Turning in his seat he looked back at Momo.

"This is your doing...isn't it?" Izuku whispered to her and she simply shrugged.

"Trust me Izuku...this is exactly what you need." Momo whispered back then smiled broadly. "You are a lot stronger physically then he is and I know you can beat him." He swallowed heavily, then nodded. "Good..keep that in mind okay." Standing she headed to the Girls Locker room to change. She had glanced at who she would be sparing against and she had to admit that she wished it had been a certain someone else. But Ochaco got that honor. Entering she heard Mina practically begging.

"Oh come on trade with me...I have wanted to hit him for like forever." Mina said pleading with Ochaco.

"No...especially since I do not think Aiwaza will allow us to trade...and you do get to pound on Kaminari so that is about the same as me getting to pound on Mineta." Ochaco said as she slipped on her Jacket. Mina sulked and Momo could fully understand. All of them would take great joy in beating Mineta for being a complete pervert. Now Ochaco had free reign to do so. "Hey Momo...you going up against Rikido...he is kinda big and...can you..you know beat him?" Ochaco asked and Momo smiled.

"Easily...not a problem...he is big...but I am betting he is slow." Momo said as she pulled off her skirt and then slipped on her Gym Pants.

"You know the one I want to watch is Midoriya fighting Bakugo...I bet that one is going to be good." Toru said as she waited still in her School Uniform, since she and Tsuyu would not get to spare. At first she wanted to protest, but then thought about it. Since she was essentially invisible, her opponent would not be able to spare or fight her. "Ochaco please...please really hit Mineta." She stated and the others laughed. Upon arriving at the Gym, Momo saw Izuku over at one side of the Ring putting on Padded Gloves, Knee and elbow pads and then stepped into the ring. Bakugo was waiting. He slammed his two padded Gloved fists together.

"You know Deku...I am really looking forward to beating you again." Bakugo said with a sneer and Momo had to chuckle. Stepping up onto the Ring near the ropes for Izuku's corner, she leaned closer.

"Remember what I said...now get in there and kick his ass!" Momo told him and Izuku inhaled sharply then moved towards the Center of the Ring. Aiwaza was there, assuming the role of Referee.

"These are the rules for all Spars...no Quirks will be used...this is to test your Martial Skills...There will only be two rounds...unless your opponent either quits or is unable to continue...beyond that lets keep the injuries to a minimal." Aiwaza stated and then looked from one to the other. "Begin." He chopped his right hand downward and then stepped back. Lunging across the Ring, Bakugo swung a right cross connecting with the side of Izuku's head. Then slammed two hard jabs into his face as well. Chuckling as he attacked, finding it fun to once more hit Izuku and make suffer once more. Leaping back, he expected Izuku to fall but instead his one time victim just stood there.

"HA! What's that matter Deku...I knocked you senseless." Bakugo said gloating as Izuku shook his head.

"No actually...I barely felt any of those...Was that your best and strongest hits?" Izuku asked and Bakugo growled, stepping once more closer and reared back to hit him again. But this time Izuku blocked the blow and slammed his own right padded fist into Bakugo's stomach. Doubling him over. Gasping for air.

"I am going...to make...you really pay for that...Asshole!" Bakugo snarled still trying to breath. Four punches later, Bakugo dropped to the Ring Floor and glared up at Izuku angrily. "MOTHER FUCKER! NOW YOU DIE!" He snarled, pulling the padded gloves off and activated his Explosive Quirk. But before he could use it Aiwaza blocked it with his own.

"I said no Quirks! Now either tap out or...continue." Aiwaza ordered and Bakugo slowly stood. Glaring at Izuku with hate and anger. Throwing a right cross at Izuku, which the other blocked and then slammed a left cross, right cross and to finish the fight, an right uppercut. Bakugo dropped backwards and remained down for the count. "Spar is over...Midoriya wins." Climbing out of the ring, while Kirishima helped his friend over to one of the nearby benches. Momo came over next to Izuku and bumped him with her right shoulder.

"Told you so." Momo said with a small smile as Kirishima slowly brought Bakugo around. Izuku shook his head.

"I do not understand how? I know I am physically stronger then I was back when he used to...but I always...he was always...how did I beat him?" Izuku asked and Momo chuckled. She then led him over a few Benches away from Bakugo and had him sit down.

"Listen Izuku...it is my belief that like most Bullies...Bakugo is a coward...it is my guess that he would either hit you first with his Quirk or have a couple of his cronies hold your arms. So you could not fight back. Think about it...has he ever fought fairly in all the years that you have known him?" Momo asked him and Izuku sat there for several minutes, while up in the ring Kyoka was easily dominating Kirishima. Finally he shook his head. "See he always went after you and struck first because he is essentially a coward." She accidentally said the last word to loud and Bakugo spun around on the bench.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH!" Bakugo said angrily and Izuku glared at him.

"Do not call her that ever again Kacchan...Never call her that again!" Izuku declared defensively and Bakugo saw something in the others eyes that he had never seen in them before. Rage. With a grumble he went back to watching the Matches. Though her words kept rattling around in his mind. She had called him a coward. That bothered him. No one ever called him that before, no one dared. But she did and from what he could tell Izuku somewhat believed her.

"See Izuku...coward..a complete and utter coward. Without his Quirk he is a spineless...weak...overbearing asshole." Momo said all of that loud enough for Bakugo to hear her. "Oops it is my turn...be back in a minute." Standing she headed for the Ring where Rikido was waiting. The fight or Spar only lasted a few seconds and the larger Classmate was pinned onto the Floor with his Right Arm held by the wrist upwards and back with both of Momo's hands. While she pressed her right foot against the back of his neck. "Tap three times if you are done." She said softly and Rikido slapped the floor three times in rapid succession. That was not the shortest bout. Ochaco spar with Mineta only lasted about 20 seconds. After she slammed a brutal forward punch into his face, breaking his nose Mineta was effectively knocked unconscious and Aiwaza had Kirishima carry him to Recovery Girl to be mended. With all the Matches completed, Aiwaza sternly looked at the Boys of the Class and informed them that they all needed to improve their Martial Skills. Especially since the Girls seemed to dominate the Matches. Only Izuku won his. Leaving with the rest, she walked next to Izuku. Feeling quite proud of her accomplishment today. Only one remained sitting on the Benches. Bakugo glared at the departing Momo and could not stop thinking about what she had said.

"She called me a coward...a complete and utter coward." Bakugo whispered angrily. "I AM NOT A COWARD!" He growled rising he thrust his right hand out in her direction and released a devastating blast.

Walking with Momo towards the exit, Izuku could not help but be impressed on how she had arranged for him to confront Bakugo. Confront and beat him. It actually felt good to hit the other and find out that she had been right. In essence Bakugo was a coward. Hearing the familiar sound, he turned and saw the explosive blast heading not for him but Momo. He only had seconds to react, lunging at her Izuku pushed her aside and knew it was too late for him to avoid the blast. He braced his feet and felt the heat and force of the Blast strike him. Knocking him against the far wall with a thud. "Ouch!" Izuku grunted and then slid down the wall onto the floor, blacking out as he collapsed in a heap.

At first Momo was confused as to why Izuku had suddenly pushed her so roughly. Then as she was about to chide him, she watched in horror as he was engulfed in explosive flame. "IZZZZUUKKKKUUU!" She screamed and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. The blast hit him and for a brief second she could not fully see him, then she saw him slam into the far Gym Wall and slid down the wall in a heap. Scrambling towards him she pulled his head onto her lap. Wincing at the smell of burnt hair and cloth. Sighing with relief when she noticed that he was breathing and after she checked his pulse, she felt a normal heartbeat. Tears stung her eyes as she held him on her lap. 'Come on honey...wake up...tell me you are alright." She whispered in a pleading tone. Others had rushed forward and Aiwaza began to issue orders as he moved.

"Rikido...Iida...go to that closet over there...you will find a Stretcher...Ashido...run to the Med Center...tell Recovery Girl what happened." Aiwaza knelt and did his own assessment of Izuku's condition. He exhaled sharply. "Okay...seems he only has some minor burns, some cuts and...Dam...he hit his head upon impact...might have a concussion." He said then glared over at Bakugo who simply stood off to one side. Showing no sign of concern for what he had done. As Rikido and Iida lifted Izuku up on the Stretcher, Momo kept a tight hold of his right hand. The two walked quickly almost running as they left the Gym with most if not all the Class in tow. Aiwaza walked towards Bakugo who began to idly stroll towards the Door. "Come with me...this is the third and last strike Bakugo." With that he led the youth out of the Gym and straight towards one of the Private Teacher's Offices. Inside he flung open one of the Drawers, grabbed a piece of paper and began to write. "Alright before anything else...why did you attack Midoriya from behind?" He asked and Bakugo gave a soft chuckle.

"I did not mean for Deku to get hit with my blast...I was actually aiming for...uhm what's her name...the big...uhm large chested girl. Deku just got in the way." Bakugo said casually and Aiwaza growled.

"Why would you...explain to me why you..." Aiwaza was completely confused, yes he knew Bakugo had a serious hatred of Midoriya. But to attack someone else made no sense. Bakugo simply shrugged.

"She called me a coward...no one calls me that." Bakugo declared and Aiwaza had a sudden urge to call him one as well. But he had to remain professional. Signing the document he had been writing on, he threw it before Bakugo. Who picked it up and stared at it wide eyed. "You...you are transferring me to...Class 1-B...but I am the most Powerful in...why?" He asked unable to fathom why he was being transferred. All he did was attack one of the extras and accidentally hit Deku instead.

"I actually believed that you were getting better...that you were showing potential...then you once more fail to understand what it is to be a Hero...this vendetta you have with Midoriya is gotten out of hand...it now involves others within the Class so I have decided to transfer you." Aiwaza shook his head as Bakugo glared at the transfer order.

"Then why not transfer Deku...he is..." Before Bakugo could go on, Aiwaza cut him off.

"He is not the main problem or the main antagonist...you are..as of this moment I believe not one of your current Classmates will accept having you remain...now I should warn you...Vlad already knows all about your antisocial behavior and has told me that if you act out once more...you will be removed from the Hero Course completely...and sent to the Support Class...do I make myself clear." Aiwaza said and Bakugo nodded. "Good...go pack your things and move to the Class 1-B Dorms." With that Bakugo ambled out of the room in shock. Unable to fathom what had happened. After he left, Aiwaza picked up the Phone and called Vlad. Making a request for Itsuka Kendo of Class 1-B students to be transferred to Class 1-A. To replace Katsuki Bakugo.

To be continued


	54. Chapter 54

My Hero Academia: Delirium Confession (Part 3) Short Story

**Awakenings and Good Bye Problem:**

Shooing away a good 16 Teenagers from the Waiting room with promises that she would contact them the second either she knew something or Midoriya would awaken was easy. But Recovery Girl knew it would not be so easy with the pretty Girl that had her hand clamped onto his. When she entered the Room, she found Momo Yaoyorozu griping Izuku Midoriya's right hand in hers and from what the elder woman could tell it would take All Might to drag the young woman out. So she had to come up with a subtle way to get the younger woman out of the way. Stepping nearer she smiled. "His clothes are...well they are shredded...and since I already sent the others back to the Dorm...maybe you should go get him something to wear when he wakes up." She suggested and she could tell that Yaoyorozu was hesitant to leave. "Don't worry...he will be fine." With a grumble, Momo left to go get her Boyfriend some clothes allowing Recovery Girl to tend to him.

Rushing to the Dorm, Momo bounded up the Stairs and then stopped outside of Izuku's room. She swallowed heavily. She had never gone into his room without him there or with her. This was unknown domain for her. With a heavy impatient sigh, she opened the door and stepped in. Ignoring the Huge Collection of All Might Memorabilia, she first went to the closet. Wincing as she looked in. There was only a few articles of clothing within. Three School Uniforms, two of his Hero Uniforms and about four T-Shirts, two or three of Shirts long sleeve and short Sleeve Dress Shirts and a couple pairs of pants. She actually smiled slightly. "When you get better...I am taking you shopping." She declared and moved over to one of the Dressers. Opening the top drawer, instantly feeling embarrassed as she slammed the drawer closed. "I did not see his underwear...I did not see his underwear." She whispered and went to the next drawer down, finding several pairs of sweatpants. Pulling out one, she grabbed a T-Shirt and headed out. Halfway running back to the Med Center. Not even caring as she passed Bakugo's room and saw him packing his things.

Ten minutes after Momo left, Recovery Girl used smelling salts to bring Izuku around. He felt dizzy at first and after a few minutes felt better. "Lucky you have a hard head." Recovery Girl stated with a small smile. As she was about to once more complain about him getting injured again, the door opened and she heard a loud squeal of delight.

"IZUKU! YOU ARE..." Momo lunged into the room, dropping the clothes she had been carrying, jumped onto the bed and grabbed Izuku in a fierce hug. Tears stung her eyes as she buried her head against his chest. Squeezing him tightly in her arms. She barely heard him gaspiing.

"Caaan't breeeath." Izuku wheezed as he tried to draw in air and Recovery Girl tapped Momo on the head with her cane lightly.

"Uhm deary...you might want to loosen your hold on him." Recovery Girl suggested with a huge smile. Momo loosened her grip and peered up at him. Closing the distance and kissing him roughly. At that point the older woman left the room.

"Don't ever do that to me ever again. I thought I lost you." Momo whispered as she placed her forehead against his. "I...I want you around for a long...long time." She told him sternly and then kissed him again. An hour later, Recovery Girl told him that he could go back to the Dorm, as long as he rested and took it easy for a couple of days.

**0**

In what was once his Dorm Room, Katsuki Bakugo packed his things within Boxes and two Suitcases. He was fuming over that he was being transferred to the Lower 1-B Class with who he considered were nothing but a bunch of losers. All the while blaming not only Izuku but Momo as well. This whole situation stemmed from her daring to call him a coward. That still burned within him. When his only friend walked into the room, he glared at him. "Dude I just heard...what the fuck Man were you thinking?" Kirishima asked and Bakugo continued to pack.

"That Girl pissed me off...she called me a coward." Bakugo stated as he folded the corners of the Box within itself so he could easily carry it.

"So you attacked them from behind...that was not very Manly." Kirishima stated and Bakugo growled. Closing the Suitcase, picked it up with the other one and walked out of the room with Kirshima in tow. "Maybe in time they will bring you back." His only friend said and Bakugo just continued on.

"Fuck it...once there I wont have Deku or anyone else looking down on me." Bakugo growled and knew that none of the others in Class 1-A would almost rejoice in that he was being transferred to Class 1-B. Dropping his Bags outside the door, he went back for his Boxes and once all were outside. At the door he turned and noticed that most if not all of his one time Classmates were in the Common Room. He smirked. "FUCK YOU ALL!" He said loudly then turned and left. As he carried his things across the street, he passed Kendo doing the same thing but those from Class 1-B were saddened to see her go.

**The Homecoming:**

Entering the Dorm, all but one of their Class descended upon Izuku. All wanting to know if he was alright. Momo stood off to one side with a small content smile on her face. This was definite proof to what she had told him. The entire Class thought of him as their friend. After several minutes, she decided that he needed to go upstairs and rest. So she pried him away from his admirers and guided him up the stairs. Continually telling him and the others that he needed to rest. Mentioning a couple of times that Recovery Girl had instructed him to rest. Once at his room, he headed for the Bathroom needing to at least try to wash the smell of burnt hair and Burned Material off of him. While he did that, Momo headed for her own room to change her clothes. Putting on a pair of Skin Tight Black Exercise Shorts and a loose fitting V-Neck white T-Shirt. Returning to his room, she sat on his bed to wait. When the door opened, Izuku squealed and ducked back inside the Bathroom. For a brief second, Momo saw all of Izuku and it was all of him. She blushed as he finally came out, now holding a Towel in front of him. His face was a bright crimson as he picked up some clothes and went back into the Bathroom. Even too embarrassed to say anything yet. So she decided to lie a bit. "I did not see a thing Izuku." She told him with a small coy smile. Oh she saw it all in that brief second and she had to admit that she liked what she saw.

"I..I..I thought you left." Izuku said, swallowing heavily and wondering if she did see his wacky doodle. She shrugged.

"Just for a few minutes to change." Momo stood and pointed to the bed. "You need to lie down and rest." Pulling one side of the Blanket down, she waved for him to get in. After he laid down, she covered him and kissed him on top of the forehead.

"Uhm Momo...I do not need you to tuck me in." Izuku said with a small smile and Momo chuckled.

"All comfy?" Momo asked and he nodded. "Good." She then pulled up the blanket again and slipped onto the bed with him. He gasped as she laid down with her head on his right shoulder, she put her right leg over his and moved her right arm across his chest.

"Wh...Wh...Wh...What are you doing?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled at him. Snuggling a little closer against him.

"What better way...oh hell I was going to tell you some bullshit about wanting to make sure you were okay...but the real reason is...I want to sleep with you tonight." Momo told him and Izuku began to cough, gasping for air and she suspected why he was panicking. She had to laugh. "No Izuku we are not going to have sex...I just want to sleep in the same bed as you." He sighed with relief, but still felt uneasy about being in bed with her. It took him this long to be able to talk to her without stuttering like an engine, now she was lying partially on top of him and it took a great amount of willpower to keep something from standing at attention. "Izuku...I would like to know something. What makes me beautiful to you...why are you in love with me?" She asked and he swallowed heavily, taking a deep breath.

"Where would you like me to start?" Izuku asked and Momo shrugged. Though she worried that she might have made a mistake. She had fallen in love with him and she knew she should have asked why he was in love with her, way before now. "I love how no matter how you have your hair...you look incredible. I love when you are concentrating on something...you bite your bottom lip. I love how when you are upset or frustrated..you tape your left index and middle finger against something. I love how when you are confused or perplexed...you arc your left eyebrow upwards. I love how when you get angry your right eye twitches." He caressed her face and smiled at her. "That is why you are so beautiful..inside and out. You have so many depths of emotions that...I cannot help but be in love with you." She lunged upwards and kissed him hard. Fully tempted to strip off her clothes and have him now. But she knew they both were not ready for sex yet. Still the temptation was there. Returning to cuddling with him, Momo now knew that he not only met her criteria. He surpassed it. Only her Mother knew about her Emotional Tells to her moods. That was what her Mother had called them and it seemed that Izuku had detected them all. Now she was really in love with him. She knew it was time for her to meet his Mom and for him to meet her Parents.

**Friday: First Stage of Hell**

The Week had gone by and all of the Class welcomed Itsuka Kendo warmly. She did miss her friends at Class 1-B and it took her some time to get accustomed to the differences. But Momo and the other Girls befriended her almost immediately, so she was not lonely.

"Any chance...we could postpone this for...I don't know...until we graduate?" Izuku asked as the Uber drove them from the UA Campus straight towards his Home, where his Mother awaited to meet Momo.

"Nope...I want to meet her and I am betting she wants to meet me." Momo replied and Izuku fidgeted in his seat, nervously. "You look guilty as hell...why I wonder." She smirked at him and he paled.

"Well I sort of...not told her about you." Izuku said and Momo laughed, shaking her head.

"That's alright...I called her a couple of days ago...we talked for about an hour." Momo declared and Izuku had conflicting emotions. Feeling a little relieved that his Mother now knew about Momo. But also a little annoyed that Momo had talked to his Mother and not told him about it before now. Upon arrival, his Mother Inko immediately took a shine to Momo and punished Izuku verbally for not telling her about his Girlfriend or that he had one. Now they sat at the Kitchen Table as his Mother began to thoroughly embarrass him with tales of when he was little.

"Oh...where is my Manners...I have spent this whole time talking about Izuku and not offered either of you something to eat." Inko said, standing she went to the Refrigerator and Removed a Cake from within. Looking at the Cake, Momo winced. It did not look like any type of Cake she had before and as the older woman set it down. "This is a Cake that a friend of mine from the United States gave me the Recipe for." Izuku perked up and smiled. While Inko cut a large piece for Momo, then Izuku and finally for herself. Setting a plate in front of Momo. Poking it with a fork, she just could not bring herself to try it.

"Go on Momo...it is the best...trust me...if you do not eat it I will." Izuku said to her and Momo wrinkled her nose. Then reluctantly took a very small amount from her piece and brought it to her mouth. Taking the small bite, she tasted the Concoction and her eyes flung open. She circled her left arm around the cake plate possessively and glared at Izuku.

"MINE!" Momo growled and dug into it with gusto. While the Midoriya's slowly ate their, laughing at her. Finishing her piece, Inko cut her another and Momo dug into that one with just as much vigor. When she was done, she smiled over at Inko. "When you meet my Parents...you got to make them one of those Cakes." She said to the older woman who smiled.

"I take it you liked it." Inko said and Momo nodded. Half tempted to either lick the residue frosting off her plate or get another piece. But she decided to fight those temptations. Two hours later Inko made them a light Dinner and as they all helped with the Dishes. "Okay...you Momo will be sleeping in Izuku's room...while he sleeps on the Couch." She ordered and the two teenagers nodded. Though Inko suspected that the two were sleeping together at night, but she did not think that they were having sex. Still she wasn't going to take any chances.

**The Next Friday: Second Stage of Hell**

For Izuku the week seemed to have flown by and now he was sitting in a Chauffeur Driven Limo in route to meet Momo's Parents. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Momo gripped his right hand tightly in hers and he believed it was not for moral support. But to make sure that he did not try to make a mad dash out of the Car at any of the Traffic Lights. Which he was tempted to do several times. When the long Car entered through a Gate, he felt even more nervous. Sure if necessary he could easily bound over the fence, but he still felt trapped within the confines of the estate. Pulling up to the front double doors, a Man and a Woman waited both waved happily. Getting out, Momo brought Izuku with her by holding his hand tightly in hers. She then announced who he was and her two Parents stopped smiling.

With the initial shock over, Momo suggested that perhaps it might be best if Izuku went for a run along the Exercise Track that circumvented the whole Estate. Quickly changing into shorts and a sleeveless Shirt, he began to run around the track leaving Momo to face her Parents inquiries without him being present. She had done that with the reasons that she did not want Izuku to know about her plans for him. Which included them having sex and then after they both graduated, them getting married. Fearing that it might scare him off or into a stroke. When she was done, her Parents were a bit alarmed to say the least that she had all these plans for him. Especially the one about her Marrying him right after they graduated. Though her father was not too pleased to learn that within that short amount of time, she planned on having sex with him. But she simply informed them about the fact that he met and exceeded her Criteria and that was extremely important to her. Stepping outside Momo watched as Izuku ran around the fence line on the Private Track. It was about three miles and he was going at a good click. He had taken his Shirt off and now she was thoroughly enjoying the show. "Momo I would like to talk to you about...oh my." Her Mother gasped as she stared at the much younger Man ran by. Momo chuckled.

"Mother...he is young enough to be your Son...though at some time in the future he will be your Son in Law." Momo said to her and Her Mother smiled.

"I hope that is not the reason you have selected him." Her Mother said still ogling Izuku as he ran by and she really admired how fit and muscular he was. Momo shook her head.

"No...but it is a nice bonus. Like I said inside...he meets the Criteria I came up with years ago...that and I love him because he loves me for being me." Momo told her Mother and the elder Woman shook her head, chuckling.

"You and that silly Criteria." Her Mother commented thinking back to when Momo had created it. She was 13 and she had blossomed just about over night. Boys and Young Men flocked to her. According to almost all of them it was because she had nice tits, a killer ass and shapely legs. The more crude told her she was extremely fuckable. So to find the perfect Boy or Young Man, she made a list that she dubbed her Criteria. Promising herself if she ever found someone that met or exceeded her list, she would eventually Marry that person and Izuku was the one. "Wow." Her mother gasped audibly when Izuku rounded the track again and she could see the sweat glistening on his rock hard abs, his broad arms and on his face. Watching him pass and obviously stared at his ass.

"MOTHER!" Momo said sternly and her Mother blushed. Then stopped staring at him. Knowing that tonight her dreams would be really interesting.

"Sorry...maybe you better have him put his Shirt back on...because I am not the only one that is admiring him." Her Mother said gesturing over to the Kitchen Entrance to the House and Momo could see the two Maids watching him critically as well. Momo stood and quickly created a T-Shirt, not bothering walking the distance to get his and as he approached she tossed it to him.

"Put that on." Momo demanded and Izuku looked at her completely confused. Since she was the one that told him to run without a T-Shirt on one of his passes.

That Night after everyone went to bed, Momo sneaked out of her Bedroom and down the Hallway. Slipping into the Guest room, to find Izuku waiting for her. With a wry smile she climbed into bed with him and snuggled against him. "Are you ever going to tell me why you wanted to talk to your Parents alone? It was a bit strange...because after you did they seemed...I don't know accepting of me." Izuku asked and Momo smiled at him.

"Nothing you have to worry about...I just told them that I love you and that you love me." Momo closed her eyes, hoping that he would not press the issue of why her Parents had changed from one minute not liking him being with their daughter and the next that they were almost ready for him to be their Son in Law. He shrugged and then closed his eyes as well and within moments fell asleep.

In the Morning they headed back to UA and her Parents stood on the Front Step to see them off. Her Father laughed as they pulled away. "That poor boy...he has no idea what Momo is intending to do with him does he?" He asked his Wife and Momo's Mother shook her head, laughing as well.

"Nope...he doesn't have a clue." Her Mother said and the two continued to laugh. They both were looking forward to next weekend when the two Teenagers would be coming back for another visit, but this time with Izuku's Mother as well. "She has it all planned out in complete detail...I wonder if we should warn him." With a large smile, he shook his head.

"No way...let him figure it out himself...I had to remember." Momo's Father said and they both went back into the house. He was actually still reeling from last night, when his Wife had basically attacked him and they had sex until almost morning. Not that he was complaining about how turned on his Wife was, but he had to wonder if it had anything to do when Izuku was running shirtless on the Track.

**The Night:**

During class that Monday, Momo left a note for Izuku to come to her room right after class. She had a surprise gift for him. When he found the note, Izuku was a bit confused why she would leave a note on his desk instead of just telling him. So when the day was over he was going to ask her, but she had left before he could. Returning to the Dorm, he first went to his room to change out of his School Uniform and when he reached his door there was another note from Momo. It directed him to take a shower and come to her room in his Pajamas. Now he was completely confused. Doing as it instructed he made his way to her room. He knocked and she told him to come in. Stepping inside he noticed that the entire room was pitch black. The only light came from the open door. "Shut the door and lock it." Momo ordered and he reluctantly did.

"Uhm Momo...why is it so dark in here?" Izuku asked and he heard Momo giggle.

"Are you ready for your Surprise Gift?" Momo asked back and he was still concerned about why the Room had no light at all. Not even from outside.

"Okay...uhm what is it?" Izuku asked and Momo flipped on a small light that she had on her Nightstand. At first Izuku could not really see anything in the light, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and when they did he gasped. Feeling a bit faint as he stared wide eyed at Momo. She was completely naked, except for a red bow she had tied around her waist.

"Me." Momo announced, smiling seductively. She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. He was shaking and his face paled immensely. "Izuku...I think it is time we move our relationship to a more physical one." She said to him, then maneuvered him over to her bed. Izuku was too stunned to even speak, as he gawked at her perfect naked body. When she pushed him onto her bed, he continued to stare. Right up to the point she joined him. Then reached over lighting a Candle and then she turned the light off. She kissed him and he started to relax but only a little. "To make it clear to you Izuku...I want to have sex." She told him and he inhaled sharply.

"Arrrreeee youu sssure?" Izuku asked his tongue feeling thick and dry at the same time. She nodded and kissed him again.

"Oh yeah quite sure." Momo kissed him along his jawline and up his ear. "If you don't want to...we can always wait...but I really really want to." Momo hissed in his ear and Izuku swallowed again. Then nodded. That was all she needed, reaching down she help him take off his Pajama Pants and Underwear and then his Shirt. "Lets hope Kyoka is not eavesdropping tonight." She whispered and then handed him a Condom.

Hours later when the Alarm Clock buzzed, Momo reached over and hit the snooze button. Both knew that today was going to be a long day, especially since they only fell asleep about 2 hours ago. They had spent the majority of the night having sex repeatedly. Not that either of them was complaining. With a smile over at him, he smiled back.

"I love you Momo." Izuku said to her and Momo pulled him closer.

"I love you too Izuku...now we better get up...otherwise I might be tempted...that we both call in sick." Momo said as she climbed out of bed. Izuku did as well and after a good morning kiss. "See you downstairs for Breakfast." She told him and he nodded, then kissed her again. When he finally left, she pulled out a checklist from under her Mattress. Checking off another line, she smiled. The next one down would not occur until another year and a half. But she could wait.

The End:


End file.
